


Our

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angustía, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Ironspider - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lemon, Love, M/M, Medical Torture, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter is kidnapped, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sexual Humor, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Torture, Tragédia, Violencia, humor negro, peter es secuestrado, peter es torturado, spiderman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 233,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Una noche, un minuto, una decisión es todo lo que necesita la vida se un héroe para mutar para siempre.Ya no es uno, ahora, son dos.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark & Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. El Trato

_Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia y tortura explícita._

La noche en la que la vida y el destino de Peter Benjamín Parker cambiaron, el cielo de Nueva York no dio cuenta de ello. La noche era cálida y tranquila, tanto, que parado en la azotea del edificio abandonado que Spider-Man tenía planeado usar como punto de encuentro para reunirse con su informante, el chico miraba en todas direcciones ansioso.

Los super poderes le habían otorgado a Peter un agudo sentido para detectar problemas venideros, útil y práctico para su actual profesión como héroe anónimo; incómodo y poco específico para un adolescente con sentimientos de culpa.

Una pegajosa y cálida briza molestaba su intranquila espera. Los característicos ruidos de una ciudad llena de vida sonaban mucho más distantes a aquella demencial altura, pero eso era algo que agradece. Quizás fuera correcto decir, generalmente. Esa noche, Peter hubiera deseado haber desarrollado un súper poder auditivo. No iba a decir que saltar y trepar muros no fuera cool, su instinto arácnido era único, pero nada lo libraba de su mente y los constantes golpes que esta le daba a su moral.

La tranquilidad impoluta de una ciudad abarrotada era enfermante para su sistema nervioso. Algo en la espesura de la noche vaticinaba problemas, peligro y eso era algo de lo que todo su sistema era consciente. Hubiera huido, llevaba años confiando en su instinto como para no reconocer las alertas, pero de nuevo —esa noche en particular— sentía que esta reacción más se debía a una falta de concordancia entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer.

Más solitario de lo que le apetecía, Peter tenía muy presente que los amigos se contaban con una mano y por ellos los añoraba como un bien preciado. Había aprendido que en la vida había cosas mucho más importantes que lo material, el amor y el afecto no eran regalados, como tampoco lo era estar vivo. Una noche, un segundo o una mala decisión podrían cambiarlo todo y como quién ya tropezó con esa piedra, Peter cuidaba sus pasos al andar. Esa mísera noche, una que traía a su mente recuerdos y dolores de un evento pasado que prefería olvidar, sentía que iba en la dirección contraria a la que había decidido encaminar su vida. Estaba esta pequeña y molesta voz le repetía una y otra vez que estaba tomando la decisión equivocada.

Como si manejara un auto descontrolado, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se acercaba más y más a un barranco, pero no podía girar la dirección o frenar. No porque no quisiera, lo anhelaba, pero no podía. Su deber era quedarse allí, firmemente parado, soportando el calor y la culpa. Asumiendo una vez más el rol que él mismo se impuso, debía aguardar a que su informante apareciera. Una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba por pedir es que trajera buenas noticias.

 _«Sigue soñando, Peter»_ pensó con malestar.

Un hombre, ya con sus años y sus mañas, no diría que concordaban con su definición de “buenas noticias” pero no sería una novedad que él y Tony Stark discreparan. Básicamente su relación estaba basada en que el genio pensara de una forma y él de otra, y él se pasara buena parte del día cometiendo error tras error intentando demostrar que poseía la razón. Algunas veces lo conseguía. Secretamente, esperaba que esa noche fuera una de ellas.

En un salto de fe, Tony le había dado a Peter el penoso total de setenta y dos horas para corroborar o desmentir cierta información sensible que había llegado a sus manos. Límite de tiempo en el que si no conseguía algo, iba a intervenir por sus propios medios y todos sabían que “ _propios medios_ ” significaba lo mismo que una puesta en escena para la plebe en el coliseo: sangre y locura.

El silencio tangible que lo rodeaba se vio interrumpido violentamente por el sonido de su celular y Peter agradeció no tenerlo en la mano, pues este hubiera ido a parar irremediablemente al piso. Obligándose a comportarse con la altura que su traje merecía, fingió a los ojos de nadie que aquello era un mero trámite y desbloqueó el celular que Tony le había dado para su misión. Intentó continuar impoluto mientras leía, pero su sistema precognitivo de alerta seguía gritando en su interior que saliera de allí.

_De: Harry Osborn_   
_Logré accederá a la base. Voy en camino._

Soltó un suspiro resignando. ¿Podría acaso uno de sus mejores amigos ser más críptico? A su entender, si hubiera tenido que recurrir a Ned, el chico hubiera adelantado algo más en el mensaje. Ned no diría cosas tan amplias y llenas de misterios; su amigo nunca hubiera podido frenar la verborragia natural que compartían. Harry, por otro lado, era más que capaz de mostrarse frío y racional inclusive en un tema tan delicado y personal. «Es un negociante nato» le dijo su atormentada conciencia.

Dos días atrás, el señor Stark —mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez lo vio— le pidió unos minutos para hablar. El simple hecho de que fuera a recogerlo a la universidad hubiera logrado que él le dijera que sí a cualquier cosa, pero ese mismo cosquilleo en la nuca que ahora le sugería que volver a su recámara en Queens era lo mejor que podía hacer, le advirtió que algo grave pasaba.

Sentados en un silencio incómodo, vieron las calles y el tráfico que los rodeaba pasar con rapidez. El aire suspendido entre ellos tenía el ácido sabor a acre que llevaba ahí desde el día en que declinó la oferta de ser un Vengador. No le tomó nada darse cuenta que al salir de la Sede aquella tarde estaba dejando atrás algo más que un trabajo. Su ilusión adolescente de que aquello fue una prueba se vino abajo con la conferencia de prensa abruptamente cancelada por el millonario y, pese a que Tony jamás se lo echó en cara, él no podía evitar sentir la culpa pegarlo al suelo.

En un principio pensó que podía ser verdad, luego lo descartó, más tarde resultó cierto, pero ya era tarde y no había nada que pudiera él hacer para remediar sus errores. Si había habido una distancia implícita luego de que le quitara su traje, en esos años, la cosa se había vuelto… incómoda. Happy seguía siendo el lazo entre ellos y él se aseguraba de que cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaran, dejarle en claro lo agradecido y honrado que se sentía, pero sentía que no bastaba. La había jodido.

Los años pasaron, él dejó atrás la pubertad y pese a tener veinte años y estar a un paso de recibirse, la propuesta nunca volvió a surgir. La incomodidad de Tony casi era palpable y su resignación también. Ambos deambulaban uno alrededor del otro con ligera torpeza y aspereza. La culpa y vergüenza demostraron que tan malas amigas eran como ellos dos resultaron ser escondiendo ese bache.

Cuando Tony aparcó en la puerta del edificio donde ahora vivía orgullosamente solo, no sé la molestó en preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Habían sido cinco años juntos pese a la distancia profesional implícita en sus reuniones. Y para qué negarlo, él también sabía cosas de Tony que muchos desconocían. Llámenlo culpa, gratitud, preocupación o simple sentimiento de deuda, pero él nunca descuidó al señor Stark. Peter sabía que era bastante poco ético tomarse algunas de las atribuciones que se tomaba, pero secretamente buscaba la gran oportunidad de serle de ayuda y eliminar cualquier rastro de incomodidad entre ellos.

De esas tardes de… llamémoslos búsqueda incansable de redención y no acoso, Peter descubrió que, por ejemplo, todos los viernes a las cinco entraba a un discreto apartamento cerca de un tugurio de mala muerte en lo más bajo de la ciudad y una pequeña chapa caía contra el manojo que siempre cargaba muy escondido en el fondo de sus bolsillos. Entraba en este lugar con las manos vacías y usaba una gorra negra y discreta a juego con unos lentes oscuros, que se ponía así no hiciera nada de sol. Saldría de allí una hora más tarde, con un café y un ligero aire de satisfacción que pocas cosas más que el orgullo personal daba.

También sabía que las relaciones personales eran su peor habilidad, había terminado con la señorita Potts y solo tenía estos encuentros casuales de tanto en tanto. Peter aprendió rápido que el señor Stark no tenía preferencias por hombres o mujeres, ni clases sociales, ni estudios, ni básicamente nada. No tenía idea cuál era su parámetro, Peter diría que era algo como: el que esté más cerca cuando tengo ganas.

Su fobia al contacto había mermado hasta casi desaparecer y podría seguir así toda la tarde. No era difícil saber esas cosas, solo tenías que ser observador y él, en lo referente al señor Stark, lo era. Mucho.

Esperó controlando su impaciencia a que Tony hablara, pero los minutos se alargaban y el silencio se extendía aplastandolo.

—¿Quiere un café? —preguntó llegando a su límite.

—Eres amigo de Harry Osborn.

Como no fue una pregunta, Peter no cometió la imprudencia de responder. Asintió posando al fin su mirada en el rostro del mayor, dejando que la familiar sensación de culpa lo golpease.

—¿Está en problemas?

—Su padre. —dijo alzando la mirada brevemente, sin hacer real contacto visual con él—. ¿Qué sabes sobre _Oscorp_?

—¿Lo que saben todos? —murmuró intrigado— Que la empresa del señor Osborn y trabajan con los militares. —añadió valiéndose un poco de la información extra que con el tiempo a Harry se le escapó.

Las manos de Tony reptaron al volante y sus dedos empezaron a juguetear dándole pequeños golpes, logrando que un sonido familiar llegara a sus oídos. Inmediatamente supo que era un tema ochentoso de rock, solo que no sabría decir cuál.

—¿Qué hacen para los militares? —le preguntó Tony, como si aquello fuera un simple exámen.

La molestia en su cuello se dispersó por sus brazos y no dejó que el distraído tono perpetuarse la sensación de ligereza. Esa charla no era normal o insignificante.

—Supongo que nada que yo crea saber. —dijo al fin, considerando improductivo arrojar teorías inútiles.

—Probablemente —reconoció sonriendole ligeramente—. Trabajan en el campo de la genética.

—Super-soldados. —murmuró sin poder creer que después de cien años, siguiera intentándolo.

—Bastante parecido. Ciencia experimental en su mayoría y genética de especies cruzadas. —el solo hecho de que usara términos vagos, dejaba en claro la reticencia que le daba mencionarlo.

—Correcto. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Harry, conmigo o con usted?

Su aguda y mejorada visión le permitió ver cómo los hombros se tensaban bajo el saco y se mordió la lengua para no apurarlo. Era desesperante ese aire de misticismo que usaba a su alrededor. Sabía que era en gran parte un rasgo natural de su persona, pero le encantaría poder ahorrarse eso en sus discusiones.

—Llegó a mis oídos —empezó con mucho cuidado— cierta información… interesante.

—Mala —lo interrumpió cansinamente.

—Digamos que simplemente es información. No sabía que Osborn la hubiera descubierto y a mi y a otro grupo de personas…

—S.H.I.E.L.D. —aclaró decidido a completar sus espacios vacíos.

—Cada año, te vuelves más irreverente. —le dijo al fin, deslizando una mirada fugaz hasta él.

Por su piel hormigueó el miedo a haberse excedido, pero distinguió el amago de una sonrisa tirar de sus labios en un mohín y se relajó en su lugar. Se quiso felicitar por eso, pero se ordenó mesura.

—El costo del conocimiento. —se rie sin querer y Tony alza la vista para mirarlo fijamente.

—El costo del saber… —repite asintiendo— Bien. Osborn está jugando en sus laboratorios con cosas que no puede manejar.

La sinceridad y su expresión lo dejaron absorto unos segundos. No se esperaba aquello. Mucho menos se esperó que lo viera tan fijamente. Se acomodó en su asiento y dejó relegada aquella rara emoción que lo embargó, esa mezcla de satisfacción y miedo, esa conjunción entre la ansiedad por el saber y el miedo que este despierta.

Peter ya no era ese niño que no sabía que en el mundo cada acción trae su consecuencia y que cada conocimiento, conlleva una gran dosis de riesgo. La ignorancia era fácil, era ligera y tratable. Como lo dijo, saber ocupaba una fortaleza, una aceptación a la realidad y una carga.

Tony no parecía convencido de estar allí, la forma esquiva y poco certera en su hablar y el cuidado meticuloso al elegir las palabras le dejaba en claro que no era falta de confianza, era mesura y reparos por el terreno donde caminaban. Lo que sea, lo que fuera que el padre de Harry estaba haciendo, no era algo en lo que el señor Stark quisiera que él se viera involucrado.

—Como no puede manejarlo, se asoció a gente… con poca estima sobre lo correcto e incorrecto. —prosiguió con el mismo cuidado al hablar.

—¿Dice que está por hacer algo malo?

—Digo que me consta que ese paso fue dado.

Peter se queda tieso, escucha eso y no quiere ni puede creerlo. Realmente entran en los dedos de sus manos la gente que conoce y que estima. La gente que ama y puede llamar familia. No está dispuesto a creer eso así como así, no de gente que… que… que para él significan tanto.

—Imposible. —dice negando, mientras se enderezaba en su asiento, dándose cuenta ligeramente abochornado que se había inclinado sobre Tony para escucharlo—. Conozco al señor Osborn. Puede ser un patán egocéntrico, seguro que le recomendaría un poco de terapia familiar y le regalaría dos o tres tomos de enciclopedias para padres —reconoció con amargura, pensando en su mejor amigo y cómo la displicencia de su padre lo hería—, pero el señor Osborn no haría nada malo.

Tony seguió estudiándolo con detenimiento y se sintió ligeramente intimidado. No solía escrutarlo con tanta intensidad, al menos no por periodos sostenidos de tiempo. Era más del estilo miradas furtivas e intensas. Pequeños segundos cargados de significado que solo sucedían una que otra vez en las pocas charlas de índole íntimas que tenían al año. Aquellas ocasionales y extrañas veces en las que relegaban las charlas de la universidad, de su vida como héroe o las mejoras que a él se le ocurrían para el traje. Tony con cuidado le preguntaba a Peter como iba su vida, esa que protege con celo enfermizo. Parecía siempre interesado en saber que Peter disfrutaba de su anonimato, que salia, se daba el espacio para tener una pareja.

Peter no hacía aquello, no salía mucho y sin dudas no tenía parejas, pero Tony siempre alzaba ligeramente los ojos, pocos segundos no más y le decía que no se olvide nunca de ser feliz. Luego seguia con lo suyo, le mostraba un boceto para un nuevo aditamento para su traje, o le explicaba porque no podían hacer alguna de las modificaciones que él sugería. Siempre esos segundos se sentían muy íntimos, personales y lo dejaban con más dudas y nervios que calma y certezas.

Así se sintió cuando las orbes de un oscuro whisky se clavaban en él, pero peor, más incómodo, porque no lo soltaban, no lo dejaban volver a pensar con claridad. Solo lo miraba, intentando estudiar a fondo algo que él desconocía.

Incómodo y con calor, se acomodó en su asiento, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Odiaba la torpeza que lo envolvía cerca de ese hombre, en especial, porque deseaba poder demostrarle que ya no era ese chico inmaduro que conoció.

—¿Creés que te diría esto si no estuviera seguro?.

—Sé que si lo estuviera, no estaría aquí. —dijo con convicción.

—¿No pensaste que quizás solo vine a advertirte?

—Creo que… creo que me lo ordenaría.

Tony sonrió de lado, con un deje de soberbia propio de quien sabe que perdió, pero en el fondo ganó. Sus palabras dejaban en claro que si Tony decidiera darle la orden de que se aparte de Norman Osborn, él lo haría.

—Bien, entonces solo vine a advertirte que te alejes de tu amigo, de su padre y la compañía en lo que arreglo esto.

Pese a que ahora sentía más tranquilidad, no pudo dejar que ese sentimiento se arraigue en su interior. No había hecho nada malo, no lo habían reprendido por nada, pero no le gustó en lo absoluto la charla y mucho menos para donde iba.

—Harry… Harry sería incapaz de hacer algo malo —dijo sin embargo, vagamente.

Ni siquiera podía estar seguro. ¿Si Norman se lo pidiese, Harry lo haría? A priori quería creer que no. Su amigo era voluble y ligeramente propenso a dejarse influenciar, pero sí sabía reconocer el límite del bien y el mal. Harry había pasado años anhelado el afecto, la aprobación o el orgullo de su padre, cualquier cosa. Algo más que una mirada vacía y palabras crueles, pero en la actualidad, su amigo se estaba abriendo camino en la empresa, pese al inexistente apoyo paternal.

No lo habían hablado, Harry era muy sensible a sacar el tema a colación, pero por lo poco que le comentó una noche de estudios, tenía intenciones de abrir su propia empresa. Juntos de hecho. Ambos soñaban con fusionar sus nombres y un futuro brillante, por ello se rehusaba a creer que fuera verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió por dudar. Como bien dijo, si Tony estuviera tan seguro, no hubieran acudido a él. Harry y él nunca más hablaron de ese tema, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser verdad. Aparte, estaba el hecho de que para empezar, el señor Osborn no podía estar haciendo algo malo.

Podría decir que el hombre frío y pragmático estuviera dispuestos a correr algunos límites en aras de la ciencia, pero eran límites que el mismo Tony corría una y otra vez. Cualquier científico desafiaba muchas veces a la ciencia, las normas o las reglas. No todos de los grandes descubrimientos de la humanidad habían surgido en laboratorios aprobados o con técnicas cien por ciento respetables.

—No me consta que el chico esté implicado. —le reconoció con displicencia Tony, sin querer comprometerse.

—Tampoco le consta que el señor Osborn lo esté.

—Parker….

—¡No lo está! —jadeo victorioso, al escuchar su tono.

Sabía que sí así fuera, Tony lo hubiera reprendido o le hubiera soltando un chorro de pruebas. La irritante advertencia le daba la razón y decidió valerse de eso. Pensó rápidamente que podría hacer, quizás ahí estuvo su primer error y fue apurarse, pero Tony estaba con la guardia baja y el provecho su oportunidad. No era el tipo de hombres que dos veces logras distraer.

—Harry es mi amigo, tengo acceso. Deje que le demuestre que son inocentes.

—Parker, en esa empresa están jugando con cosas que no pueden salir a la luz —dijo mirándolo impasible—. No pienso dejar que entrometas tu nariz y dejes exp-

—¡Spider-Man!. Usted sabe que como Spider-Man puedo.

—Yo sé que eso es incluso peor.

Ambos se miraron y la frustrante molestia dio paso a un silencio incómodo. Tenía que haber una forma. No iba a sentarse a esperar a ver cómo salía. ¿Qué clase de amigo hacía eso?

—Bien, como Peter Parker. —dijo pensando que como amigo de Harry, debía intentarlo todo— Como reportero. Voy a convencer al señor Osborn de darle una exclusiva al periódico. —la mirada de Tony solo se agudizó sopesando su idea y él se aprovechó—. Cuando entre, buscaré en sus archivos. Extraeré todo, usted lo revisa y decide. —añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

No había sido fácil convencerlo y Tony le hizo cambiar el plan muchas más veces de las que le hubiera gustado. Sospechaba que esa fue su forma de intentar desanimarlo, pero él no era de ese estilo.

Entraría a la base e implantaría un virus que les daría dominio por una hora. F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Karen se encargarían de analizar todo y él saldría de allí sin mirar atrás. Solo necesitaba entrar, distraer al padre de su amigo y nada más. Un segundo cerca de su computadora personal y podría seguir su entrevista como si nada estuviese pasando.

En ese momento, mirando la estrellas en la noche, no podía evitar pensar en cómo eso salió mal. La base de datos estaba encriptada y pese a la habilidad de Tony, lo único que hallaron fue toda una serie de archivos inviolables. Con un poco más de tiempo a su favor habrían podido conseguir un acceso total, pero teniendo que retirar el dispositivo manualmente, ninguno de los dos se arriesgó. De hecho, Tony gritó a su intercomunicador que saliera de allí cuando empezó a balbucear preguntas sin sentido, solo para hacer tiempo, una vez que el señor Osborn le dijo amablemente que tenía una reunión.

Stark confiaba que la seguridad de Oscorp era una basura, Peter en la capacidad de Tony y cuando quedó claro que no se podía hacer nada, una degradable masa de frustración lo consumió. Esa seguridad y secretismo solo incriminaban al señor Osborn y Tony lucía seguro de ir por él de una vez.

Las excusas para ir personalmente a la empresa las tenía, allí trabajaba su amigo, pero no pudo encontrar una buena para ir al despacho de Osborn por segunda vez, mucho menos para usar su computadora. Desesperado y con Tony pisándole los talones, actuó intempestivamente y le recordó que aún tenía 24 de las 72 horas que originalmente le dio. Sin más que hacer, decidió ir al plan C: usar a Harry.

Se sentía un asqueroso, un mal amigo y un estafador de primera, pero dejar que Tony y S.H.I.E.L.D se metieran iba a ser la ruina para su amigo. Lo primero que logró ver, con un troyano que añadió al virus de Tony, fue las cuentas en rojo de la empresa. En el mismo instante en que fuera evidente lo que pasaba, iba a ser el funeral de _Oscorp_ y de los herederos Osborn.

Así se sintiera mal, usarlo sería la única forma de probar su inocencia. Había visto la duda brillar en la mirada del millonario cuando volvía a estudiar los archivos a los que lograron acceder y eso le bastaba. Dos contratos en curso con la milicia, de los cuales solo se hacía mención de pasada, podían ser la explicación al secretismo y estaba seguro que Harry, con más y mejores excusas que él, lograría entrar.

Ponerse su traje nunca le costó tanto. Concertó una cita. Peter Parker —conocido por fotografiar al fugitivo— le hizo llegar el mensaje a Harry. Insistió sin convicción real de ir al encuentro con él a modo de protección. Su mejor amigo había aceptado inmediatamente, demasiado inmediatamente, y supo que jamás lo dejaría acompañarlo. De ello se aseguró enredándose a sí mismo en un puñado de telarañas para pegarse en el techo del amplio y moderno dormitorio de Harry, con un cartel en la frente:

_«Necesito hablar contigo._   
_Búscame en el puente de Queens a media noche»_

Después de dejar en claro mediante insultos que el Spider-Man ese era un fiasco y que Harry no debía ir solo, reafirmó el orgullo de su amigo al dejar que se considerara un privilegiado.

Le pidió que lo deje ir con él, excusas de una entrevista exclusiva y miedo a su encuentro furtivo ayudaron a que Harry quisiera alardear más al respecto, por lo que un rotundo «No» fue lo último que le dijo su amigo antes de empezar a prepararse.

Aquella noche, en el puente de Queens, el clima no había sido tan benevolente. Un viento frío y castigador los había envuelto y Peter sospechó que era el presagio de algo malo. Harry aceptó asquerosamente rápido. No dudo. La palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando su mejor amigo se encontró proponiendose para entrar a la base central de _Oscorp_ y robar toda la información.

Peter no era idiota, y pese a que seguía allí rodeado de un inconfundible sentimiento de error, supo en el acto que aquello no podía decírselo al señor Stark. No, ese hombre —que no confiaba en ningún Osborn estaba más que claro— no iba a dejarlo continuar. No lo podía culpar, alguien ajeno a la intrincada relación que tenían padre e hijo iba a ver algo turbio en una oferta tan abrupta. Él, versado en el tema, sabía que lo único que impulsó a Harry fue ver en aquella oportunidad la revancha.

Por años la vara de la excelencia Osborn estuvo situada sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Mientras más se exigía Harry, más arriba ésta se ponía y se volvía imposible para él alcanzarla. Pese a lo injusto que era Norman Osborn, Harry nunca bajaba los brazos; se esforzaba más, trabajaba más duro y sacaba mejores notas. No era anormal encontrarlo metido todo el dia en la biblioteca o tentando la suerte intentando comprar algun examen y así asegurarse una calificación impecable. Peter sabía que Harry podía cruzar líneas por complacer a su padre, y este tambien se enteraba, logrando que su amigo se sintiera mucho peor al echarle en cara que ni para eso servía.

No importaba que hiciera Harry: bueno, malo, excelente o promedio, el señor Osborn tergiversaba sus logros volviendolos insuficientes y burdos. Por esto es que su mejor amigo quería hacer eso, por eso Harry se ofreció antes de que él llegara a plantear una oferta. Su amigo quería, por una vez, tener el poder de decirle a su padre que había perdido.

Cómo planeó con Tony, Spider-Man iba a ofrecerle un favor a cambio. Solo uno; sin preguntas, sin explicaciones. Lo único que no iba a hacer por su mejor amigo era matar, pero el señor Stark accedió a que jugaran fino con las normas y los acuerdo si podían conseguir esa delicada información. Con eso en mente, pensó que su amigo podría llegar a pedirle mil cosas, por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando este lo miró seriamente y sólo le pidió ser él que le dijera a su padre que lo tenían. Mientras veía el odio endurecer la mirada café de Harry, supo que las cosas iban a terminar mal para el chico. Así demostrarán que _Oscorp_ era libre de todo cargo, Harry y la relación con su padre estaban más allá de su salvación.

Mirando la ciudad una última vez antes de ponerse su máscara, soltó un suspiro. Faltaba para que llegue, pero no quería que Harry lo pillara y se echara para atrás. Al día siguiente el señor Stark tenía planeado irrumpir en _Oscorp_ y destruirla. Nunca le explicó exactamente con qué se había puesto a “ _jugar_ ” el señor Osborn y su misterioso socio, pero debía ser algo… cuestionable. No creía que fuera extremadamente grave si dejaba que él interfiera, pues no era ese el estilo Stark, muchísimo menos si se tenía en cuenta que no confiaba en él.

Cruzó las manos tras su espalda y se agazapó en el tejado mirando la silenciosa calle por donde Harry debía aparecer. Habían pasado dos días desde que le pidió la información y casi muere al ver el mensaje donde le pedía un nuevo encuentro. Tan rápido, tan ansioso… le daba tanta pena por él, pero no pudo hacer nada. Le dijo el lugar y la hora, guardo el celular desechable dejando el suyo personal olvidado y se volvió a vestir para terminar su misión. Lleno de remordimiento y culpa, incapaz de mirar su reflejo sin reproche o asco, salió de su casa al punto de encuentro, sabiendo algo fundamental: así no se portaban los amigos.

Le escocía la garganta y su estómago daba vueltas intranquilo a cada segundo que pasaba. Las dudas lo atacaban, sus inseguridades lo carcomían. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo? Allí parado empezó a pensar en todas las distintas formas que tenía de hacer aquello y se planteó seriamente el por qué de sus actos. ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de secuestrar a Norman Osborn y sonsacarle la información? No sería lo más ético del mundo, pero no era un mal plan. Al menos, susurró una parte de Peter, era más ético que engañar y usar a su amigo.

Habría estado encantado de contarle a Ned lo que planeaba hacer y pedirle su consejo, pero el señor Stark le avisó que como se le fuera la boca, podría ir despidiéndose de su traje y su relación. Era claro que ya no era ese chiquillo y que ahora esa amenaza no era igual de dura, ya que —después de llevar años familiarizandose con Karen— Ned y él serían capaces de emular un traje muy parecido, con una IA casi tan eficiente, pero lo que en el fondo, le aterraba perder era la relación con su ídolo. En especial después de esa “misión” dónde poco a poco y con cada plan e idea que pensaban juntos, su relación parecía al fin empezar a fluir.

Un sonido en la distancia le llamó la atención y se esforzó por alejarse de ese tipo de pensamientos. Estaba en medio de una misión, no podía permitirse divagar de esa manera. Mucho menos podía permitirse sentirse bien, cálido y… feliz, de las cosas como estaban con Tony en ese momento; lo fácil que se volvio reírse juntos y lo rápido que se entendieron. Las bromas, los chistes, las jugarretas y las comidas. No, era completamente antimoral que Peter pensará con satisfacción sobre esos pocos días cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo tan ruin.

Se arrimó aún más al borde de la cornisa y enfocó su mirada en dirección al solitario taxi que cruzó la calle. Era tarde para arrepentirse. «Enfócate» se dijo aún demasiado dudoso.

— _Llegó_.

—Que suerte. —murmuró desanimado. Casi deseaba que aquello no hubiera pasado—. ¿Alguien lo siguió? —preguntó esperanzado.

Si la misión se complicaba o sospechaba que alguien había descubierto sus planes, tenía órdenes de huir de allí.

— _No detecto a nadie más en el auto y las cámaras de la zona no muestran mayor movimiento que el que ya habíamos previsto._

Bueno, si de ir con cuidado se trataba, ellos estaban al día. En un radio de tres calles había instalado sus propias cámaras de vigilancia y se aseguró de que Karen y Ned marcarán un patrón de movimiento. No es que creyera que Tony se pasó eso de largo, pero, él apreciaba contar con un sistema de seguridad que sí pudiera revisar. No había sido difícil convencer a su amigo para aquella misión, accedía dichoso a cualquier insinuación a que retomara sus labores como “el chico en la silla” para él. Lo único difícil, fue lograr que se tragara la mentira que le echó, en especial cuando ningún maldito camello apareció la noche anterior.

Su límite de tiempo se agotaba, podía sentir la aguja que Tony había vuelto a marcar llegando a su fin y si no había algo de utilidad en ese pendrive, estaba jodido. Sus nuevas y frescas setenta y dos horas expiraban esa noche. Unas que consiguió después de “ _comprar_ ” la ayuda de Harry.

— _Ya se bajó —_ le avisó Karen y innecesariamente.

—Y yo que pensé que había empezado a ver fantasmas… —se quejó desinflado.

— _Quizás quieras pararte y lucir más… temible._

—Eres una IA muy cruel —resopló ofendido—. Yo siempre luzco temible.

— _Puedo pasar la filmación de la otra noche cuando te tropezaste con tus propias telara-_

—¡Quita esto! —masculló agitando las manos en todas direcciones, intentando en vano sacar de su visor el bochornoso video de él cayéndose de bruces frente a dos policías.

— _Te van a oír, Peter_ —le recordó divertida y él solo deseó que ella tuviera un cuerpo, al cual poder arrojarle algo contundente.

Abochornado e inseguro por el recuerdo, le lanzó una última mirada a Harry que se ajustaba la entallada americana azul que traía. Pese a estar separados por varios pies de altura, notó como su amigo apretaba las manos en un tic nervioso y acomodaba una y otra vez su ropa. No pudo sino sentir empatía, él también deseaba rascar cada fragmento de piel en su cuerpo. Aquello estaba mal. Lo sentía.

Se enderezó soltando un suspiro que inyectó valor a sus pasos y caminó un poco hasta posicionarse a unos metros de la pequeña y deteriorada puerta que daba acceso a la terraza. Quería que todo terminara rápido. Jurándose a sí mismo que no estaba siendo idiota, separó los pies al mismo ancho de sus hombros, mejorando su postura. Cuadró su espalda enderezandose todo lo posible y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sentía el calor subirle por el cuello, pero alzó el rostro e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, dejando de lado la familiar se sanción de ser un idiota. Carraspeó inundándose una fingida seguridad e hizo caso omiso a la cínica voz de su IA que le decía que se veía muy gallardo y imponente. Al menos no era tan enclenque como a sus quince y había desarrollado músculos suficientes para poder pasar por alto el temita con su altura.

—Prueba el distorsionador de voz —dijo fuerte y claro.

— _Activadando._

—…¿ _hola_? _¡Mierda! ¡Karen quita esto! —_ se quejó abochornado, sujetándose la garganta, como si allí estuviera el problema.

Vio como Karen ajustaba una vez más los controles y maldijo su suerte. Hacía una hora, cuándo salió de su casa, funcionaba a la perfección. Con la ayuda de Ned, ya que Tony solo parecía querer burlarse de él dándole a elegir de un catálogo mortificante de voces demasiado gruesas o estúpidamente chillonas, modificó el modulador dándole una nueva voz más realista. El viejo lo hacía lucir patético ya que era extremadamente grave, poco acorde con su cuerpo y con el de cualquier que no fuera Dwayne “la Roca” Johnson. La nueva versión, ambos coincidían, tenía un aire misterioso y duro, un discreto ascenso que ayudaba a confundir y terriblemente seductor. Todo lo que él era solo que con acento británico.

— _Segunda prueba_ —dijo Karen, aún divertida.

Peter supo ahí que la maldita solo se metía con él.

—¿ _Hola_? —musitó preocupado.

Soltó un gemido de alivio cuando su misma voz sonó más firme y con un ligero acento británico propio de James Bond, algo que surgió de casualidad, no habían planeado aquello, obviamente. 

— _Estás listo._ —le informó Karen, con un tonito bastante triste.

— _hora entiendo porque el señor Stark se la pasa amenazado a Dum-e con volverlo una licuadora. —_ soltó molesto, volviendo a recuperar la pose que había perdido por unos minutos—. _Tú podrías ser un perfecto GPS._

Escuchó a lo como su amigo subía por el estrepitoso ascensor de carga y contuvo el impulso de golpetear con la punta del pie el piso. Los nervios le tenían el estómago destrozado y la piel sensible. Quería terminar de una vez. Tomar el pendrive de _Oscorp_ e irse para la sede de los Vengadores. Cuándo todo fuera aclarado, así fuera para mal, concertaría una nueva reunión con Harry y se olvidaría de todo. Jamás volvería a intervenir de esa forma.

— _Llegó al último piso._ —avisó Karen, sin burlas, sin risas o fingida tristeza— _. Suerte Peter, pronto terminará todo esto._

No sería así. Nunca después de esa noche aquello terminaría, pero eso no era algo que Peter supiera, que Karen supiera o Tony hubiera podido sospechar. De momento, en ese instante cuando su vientre se contrajo por la incomodidad, solo pensó un: «Gracias» que no hizo más que incrementar su malestar. Le daba miedo separar los labios. Unas náuseas violentas lo atacaron y lo único en que podía pensar mientras contenía el reflujo estomacal, era que Norman Osborn era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba.

Tenía qué y eso iba a arruinar a Harry. Él había usado a su mejor amigo para que este hundiera a su padre. No lo pensó en ese momento, estaba tan seguro de que Norman podía ser un idiota egocéntrico, pero nunca un mal sujeto. Peter sabía que era un bastardo, un mal amigo. Podía echarse para atrás, huir de ese tejado con sus telarañas y no permitirle a Harry arruinar la quebradiza relación con su padre, pero entonces tendría que volver con Tony y decirle que no fue capaz.

El pesado chasquido de la puerta de hierro oxidado forzando los pestillos al abrirse era su último segundo de duda. Si iba a hacerlo, esa iba a ser su última oportunidad. Peter pensó en el rostro de Tony cuándo le dijera que falló, cuando corroborara sus sospechas de que estaba demasiado implicado para actuar como corresponde y hacer lo correcto.

—Spider-Man —saludó Harry una vez que se topó de lleno con él.

Cerró los ojos y se alegró de tener la máscara, ya que al abrirlos, sintió en ellos el peso de su vergüenza y su culpa. No podía hacerlo, no podía defraudar a Tony y si en esa empresa, el padre de su amigo estaba poniendo en riesgo a otras personas, _era_ su obligación hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedirlo.

— _Osborn._ —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como saludo.

El chico frente a él dio un respingó, seguro sorprendido por el cambio de su voz. Aquella noche en el puente de Queens, con el viento y el ruido del tráfico no tuvo que temer porque este reconociera su voz. Teniendo en cuenta que en esos momentos hasta podía escuchar el corazón de Harry martillar furiosamente, había tenido que tomar otra medida.

—Tengo lo que acordamos —le dijo enderezándose, intentando lucir igual de duro que él—. ¿La vas a usar pronto? —preguntó sin intentar ni mostrarle el pendrive.

Escaneó rápidamente el menudo cuerpo de su amigo y sospechó que lo tendría en el bolsillo derecho de la americana. Su mano seguía metida dentro del mismo y por la tensión en su hombro, la tenía que tener fuertemente apretada.

_«No hagas preguntas pero sobre todo, no des respuestas. Toma ese pendrive y vuelve a la Sede. Te estaré esperando»_

Conteniendo cada músculo de su cuero y las palabras en su boca, Peter meneó la cabeza sin darle una respuesta al chico, acercándose un paso. No veía nada malo en responderle que esa misma noche tenían planeado actuar, después de todo Harry estaba de su lado, pero sabía que Tony iba a revisar sus filmaciones y asegurarse que siguiese sus órdenes.

Le había dado la confianza suficiente para no seguir en vivo aquél encuentro. Todo un avance que no podía desaprovechar.

Achicó los ojos con interés y secretamente deseó que Karen no se estuviera burlando cuando le dijo que en verdad lucía intimidante. No quería tener que someter a Harry. Podía hacer muchas cosas, pero asentarle un golpe en la cara entraba de lleno en la lista de las que no. El orgullo de Harry no podría soportar tanto y él no podía humillarlo.

De hecho, Peter estaba seguro que Harry iba a sospechar rápidamente de él una vez que se vieran. Jamás iba a poder volver a tratarlo con normalidad. La culpa alcanzó el cenit en su interior al verlo allí parado. Le daría lo que quisiera con tal de conseguir su perdón. Quizás podría ofrecerse a hacerle los exámenes finales, Harry siempre se estresaba y dejaba que las frías y crueles palabras de su padre se filtraran por su mente a la hora de tomar su lápiz. Por eso fallaba y él podría hacerlo por su amigo. Unas buenas notas, asegurarse de que se gradue y trabajar duro para ayudarlo a que abrieran su propia empresa, podían ser buenas formas de devolverle lo que estaba por quitarle. Después de todo, no era tan mala idea. Harry era un negociante nato y él podría seguir con su trabajo en taller y las noches como Spider-Man. Ambos ganaban, ambos podrían… olvidarse de lo que estaba por pasar. Peter podría asegurarse que el futuro de su amigo no se arruinara esa noche.

—Si no te interesa la información —le dijo con impaciencia al notar que él no hablaba—, se la puedo llevar a quién sí. —lo amenazó.

— _Dame el pendrive._ —dijo con firmeza, acercándose otro pasó.

Claro que la poca distancia lo perjudicaba, Harry era una cabeza más alto, pero la sedosa y masculina voz que eligió hacía que se sintiera más confiado, así como el subyacente saber que podría derribarlo con un simple toque.

—Responde mi pregunta. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? —reiteró y esa vez vislumbró cierto temblor en su voz. ¿Estaba asustado?—. No fui especialmente cuidadoso al salir. —le aclaró—, si esto va a demorar días, necesito crearme una coartada.

Lo miró apretando los dientes queriendo maldecirlo. _«Una sola cosa le pides y no es capaz de hacerla bien»_ pensó ofuscado. Fue muy puntual sobre el tema de la discreción máxima que debía tener. No quería que si Osborn era culpable, supiera que su propio hijo lo vendió. Esperaba secretamente que Harry se arrepintiera y dejara que fueran unos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D los que se hacían cargo de ir a buscar al señor Osborn a su casa.

— _Esta noche mi contacto y yo revisaremos eso. Para mañana tengo tu respuesta._

Harry asintió sonriendo de costado. _«No estés feliz amigo»_ , pensó con pesar, _«Creo que es culpable»_ suspiró para sus adentros.

— _Dámelo._

—¿Cómo sé que no piensas vendernos a la contra? —le preguntó repentinamente y esa vez sí rodó los ojos.

— _¡Me atrapaste!_ —dijo con sorna— ¿ _Ahora que haré? —_ se lamentó— _Osborn, no me interesa tu compañía._ —le espetó impaciente.

Los vellos de su nuca estaban completamente erizados y tenía que controlarse para no empezar a temblar ante el impulso de huir. Sus pies querían sacarlo de allí con tal vehemencia que estaba por caer al suelo solo por resistir el impulso. A ese pasó, en cualquier momento empezaría a auto-infligirse daño, asi que lo mejor sería que terminaran ya.

— _Peter, hay movimiento de un auto extraño por la zona._

Maldijo internamente. Justo lo que necesitaba. Estaba ahí, frente a él. Se enderezó completamente y miró a Harry con decisión. O se lo daba, o se lo quitaba.

— _Mira Osborn, o me lo das ahora mismo, o lo tomo por mi cuenta. Tú decides. No me vendría mal el ejercicio, aunque difícilmente creo que representes un problema para mi. Pero, oye viejo, puede ser divertido verte intentarlo._

Harry retrocedió rápidamente un par de pasos y él sonrió tras la máscara. Su amigo era valiente de a ratos. Siempre sabía con qué rival medirse y con cual aliarse.

—Está todo ahí. —le explicó sacaba suavemente la mano del saco—. Los archivos encriptados sólo figuraban en el servidor particular de mi padre. En la base central de _Oscorp_ no hay nada, estamos limpios. Recuerden: yo les ayude. No pueden ir contra mi empresa —agregó extendiendo el pendrive que colgaba de una cadena de plata.

Era el mismo que Tony le dio hacía casi cinco días, al parecer, Harry le añadió aquel colgante.

— _Tranquilo, no nos interesa tu empresa. Solo los trabajos ilegales. Bien, mañana te informo que encontramos._

—Sé perfectamente que hay ahí —lo cortó hundiendo las manos dentro de la chaqueta, girando el cuerpo para ver el paisaje de la ciudad en el horizonte—. Por eso quiero que le recuerdes a tu… compañero, que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Estoy limpio así como mi personal. Ese es un trabajo privado de mi padre y su nuevo socio —marcó con asco. Le constaba que Harry no se llevaba bien con el nuevo accionista de la empresa, se quejaba todo el día de ese hombre. Y pensar que creyó que solo eran celos—. No están ni usandolas instalaciones Oscorp.

Asintió apretando el pendrive en la mano. El perfil de su amigo se veía decaído y devastado. Siempre supo que todo iba a salir así de mal desde que le hizo esa oferta lo supo. Las palabras casi no habían logrado salir de su boca y no había lograba conciliar el sueño desde ese momento.

—Le puse… le puse la cadena porque imaginé que no tienes bolsillos en el traje —le dijo de repente caminando al borde del tejado—. Ya sabes, para que puedas ir saltando de aquí por allá sin perderlo.

Sonrió mirando la cadena y alzó la vista para toparse con la expresión ligeramente turba de Harry.

Sujetó con cuidado la cadena y sopesó la idea de colgárselo. Era innecesario, ese traje tenía de todo, inclusive bolsillos, pero no tuvo corazón para eso. Pasó la cabeza por el colgante y vio como el pendrive quedaba justo sobre _Droni_.

—Tenemos un trato. —le recordó endureciendo el rostro Harry cuando él soltó el collar—. No lo olvides.

— _No lo olv-_

— _¡Peter, cuidado van por tí!_ —gritó Karen en su oído antes de que escuchará el pequeño chasquido.

Un sonido ínfimo que resonó con fuerza en el silencio. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué pasaba, un asqueroso y muy empalagosos olor le inundó las fosas nasales. Parpadeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por puro instinto giró mirando a su espalda, protegiendo a Harry tras él.

 _«¿Qué está pasando?»_ se preguntó con nerviosismo.

Su visión empezó a volverse borrosa y tardó unos segundos en entender que la visión de su traje era la que se perdía. La voz de Karen llegaba difusa a sus oídos y el piso empezó a moverse.

Fragmentos inentendibles y distorsionados de la voz de su IA llegaron a sus oídos pero él no podía hacer nada. Se sentía pesado y confuso. Un escalofriante silencio llenó el lugar y solo el lejano ruido de alguien corriendo llego. Harry escondiéndose. _«Gracias a Dios»_ pensó al notar que la puerta aún no chillaba al ser abierta. Quisiera poder gritarle que huyera, que se fuera de esa azotea, pero pensó que al menos en lo que llegaba algún refuerzo que Karen hubiera podido contactar antes de dejarlo solo, él fuera suficiente sebo para el que fuera.

Jadeó intentando respirar, pero cada que lo hacía el olor se metía por su boca llenándola de un regusto amargo y ácido. Quería arrebatarse la máscara, pero no podía hacer aquello con Harry por allí y mucho menos si los atacaban. Quizás el traje no tuviera sus funciones al cien por cien, pero era mejor que ir descubierto.

Intentó conectar con Karen, pero no la sentía más con él. Algo tenía ese gas. Algo que había logrado meterse en los circuitos de su traje y desactivarlo. Viró la cabeza intentando encontrar a su agresor, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Sentía la cabeza pesada y el regusto dulce pegado al paladar. Tenía que sacar a Harry de allí… los habían descubierto, no podía… no… no podía…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando el dolor empezó a golpearlo. Quiso llorar de la importancia, pero aún estaba demasiado desconcertado para eso. El dolor crecía, se extendía por todo el cuerpo y crecía casi con la misma celeridad. Solo podía pensar que esperaba que Tony viniera rápido, porque aquello dolía, en verdad dolía.

No es que quisiese gritar, era más bien una necesidad incontrolable y ese fue le momento en que se dio cuenta que no podía. Se ahogaba, se asfixiaba. La garganta la tenía tan cerrada que por más que sus torpes manos la rozaron sin fuerza para apretar, no consiguió que de ella saliera un solo ruido. El sudor frio del terror lo perló. Aquello era una pesadilla, una horrible y asquerosa pesadilla.

Un rugido dolorido y enfermo quería salir de su boca, empujó desde su vientre, se olvidó del dolor, se olvidó del sentir que le estaba abriendo la cabeza y pulverizando cada articulación en el cuerpo. Solo se concentró en inspirar, así el movimiento le hiciera sentir que tragaba un millar de alfileres, y soltar ese grito que se estrellaba contra las paredes de su cráneo. Escuchó el pequeño ruido que logró sortear el nudo que le apretaba la garganta, salir por su boca y sus rodillas finalmente fallaron.

Sentía como si estuviera enloqueciendo. Las palabras que intentaba decir, como gritarle a Harry que huyera, se desprendían en su mente y se volvían humo como si las estuviera queriendo leer y no decir. El frío sudor del con olor a miedo cubrió con otra capa su cuerpo y supo que su traje había dejado de funcionar del todo cuando la suave tela no se secó automáticamente. La máscara se le adhirió al rostro por las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos por el escozor y la un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el traje de enfrió repentinamente.

Estaban solos en ese tejado.

Escuchó como alguien hacía un ruidito cerca de su hombro y cayó al piso ni bien intentó agarrar el vacío. Su rostro golpeó de lleno contra el gastado pavimento y alzarse fue imposible. Su cuerpo no respondía, intentó apoyar las manos, alzarse sobre ellas, pero no recordaba como hacer para que estas se movieran. Peter solo podía pensar en la espiral de dolor, en como sentía que tiraban y desgarraban cada uno de sus músculos, en como su garganta seguía apretada, sellada impidiendo que el aire entre correctamente, impidiendo que el horror cobrara voz.

Una sonido familiar y suave como risa llegó medio difuso a sus oídos y Peter apretó los ojos. Siempre los retorcidos hijos de puta se reían cuando te tenían en el piso. No podía hacer nada, quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero realmente eran pocas en ese momento, tanto que por un segundo Peter solo quiso que todo termine, que de una vez acabe, y por eso solo se alegró de saber que Harry había huido. No escucharlo retorcerse del dolor era gratificante. Él estaba teniendo problemas para evitar pensar en el doloroso hormigueo que poco a poco abarrotaba sus músculos como si lo estuvieran electrocutando. Cada vez que su corazón irrigaba sangre por su cuerpo, una onda masiva de dolor lo golpeaba como si esta misma estuviera trasladando filosas navajas.

Su mejor amigo, sin experiencia alguna en los enfrentamientos físicos, se hubiera entregado a la desesperación del momento en pocos segundos. Peter solo gracias a lo que sea que le metieron podía contener las súplicas, los alaridos. Una pequeña y muy ínfima parte de él le decía que apretara los dientes y bloqueara las palabras. No tenía que gritar algo que lo expusiera, pero… pero era una parte muy pequeña. Harry hubiera conseguido sacar de dentro de sí el dolor así fuera a gritos, Harry era muchísimo más determinado y brusco. Por no decir que era mil veces más débil. El dolor que debía estar experimentando, ningua droga hubiera podido acallar en su interior.

Gimió arrastrándose al ruido, intentando determinar de dónde provenía pero se sentía ciego y sordo. Solo estar tendido en el suelo le permitía saber que seguía en el piso, ya que no lograba ser consciente ni del entorno que lo rodeaba. Su mente intentaba no despedazarse en el horrible dolor, pero solo el nombre de Harry y el Tony saltaban aleatoriamente.

 _«Tony»_ repetía su mente una y otra vez mientras se arrastraba por el piso. _«Tony»_ repetía como un mantra. Su mentor tenía que estar por llegar en su rescate.

Percibió algo cerca y esa era toda la ayuda que sus instintos podían darle. No sabía dónde, no sabía cuántos. Creía que solo uno, pero, ¿cómo estar seguros? No escuchó los pestillos de puerta chillar al abrirse, por lo que su atacante debió acceder por alguno de los laterales del edificio. ¿O es Harry nunca cerró la puerta?

Solo pensar detenidamente aumentaba el dolor. Quería que el señor Stark llegara de una vez, pese a que no fuera muy heróico o adulto de su parte pensar así. Le dolía horrores todo el cuero, sentía la garganta en carne viva y el miedo entorpecer más sus movimientos.

Peter giraba, se mecía en la marea de su dolor. Estaba tendido de cualquier manera, el cuerpo se le tensaba y estremecía solo y a voluntad. Se encogía cuando el dolor lo azotaba y se relajaba cuando el foco se trasladaba de su pecho a sus piernas, de sus pies a sus hombros. Iba y venía, Peter solo podía quedarse a su merced, dejándose llevar, sollozando en su mente, pidiendo piedad.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que perdió a Karen? ¿Harry seguía escondido? ¿Iba a matarlo el señor Stark cuando llegara a su rescate y viera que lo redujeron como a un novato?

Un destello de razonamiento llegó a él casi sin querer y mientras la suave y molesta risita volvía a acariciar la superficie del silencio que solo sus agobiantes y bajos quejidos llenaban, se dio cuenta de que no entendía como lo atacaron. ¿Le dispararon algo? No... un… Peter sintió otro doloros estremecimiento al notar algo evidente: No recordaba.

Se quedó quieto en el piso y acunó su rostro con manos sucias y desesperadas. Tenía que pensar, ¿cómo lo atacaron?. Un… un… « _¡Piensa Parker!_ » se gritó mentalmente.

Karen gritó, escuchó un sonido… ¿O fue a la inversa? Apretó con más fuerza los dedos en su cráneo y volvió a intentar. El ruido, Karen, el… el… el olor. Eso. Saboreó en su boca y lo recordó. El ruido, Karen, olor… no fue algo en el aire, fue mucho más intenso, más espeso. Algo más como un… gas. « _¡Eso es!_ » pensó casi dispuesto a llorar por lograr recordar. Un gas o algo parecido. El olor… el olor era dulce y con regusto ácido. No lo reconocía, jamás estuvo cerca de algo así. Tampoco había escuchado de algo que pudiera reducirlo de esa forma.

Ahora que sentía un frágil dominio sobre su mente, decidió ponerse en movimiento. Tenía… tenía que levantarse. Sintiendo como si le desgarraran la piel a tiras, estiró los brazos y tanteó el aire buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Las piernas le hormigueaban como si la sangre no llegará y los pequeños aguijones solo parecían aumentar de intensidad de su ataque. La punta de sus yemas tocaron algo y necesito arrastrarse un poco más cerca para poder agarrarlo. Gimió exaltado cuando se dio cuenta que era una pierna.

Sentía cada instante de desconcierto daba paso a un instante de claridad. Pestañeo alejando las lágrimas y se recordó que debía reponerse. Las cosas seguían girando incontrolables a su alrededor pese a que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero se obligó a volver a respirar. El olor y el regusto seguían allí, y ciertamente sentía como la cordura se resquebrajaba bajo ese aroma, pero algo de aire limpio alcanzó a rozar sus pulmones. Inspiró una vez más. Dolia. Ardía y picaba como si el aire no contaminado fuera mil veces peor remedio que la enfermedad. Y por un segundo lo pareció, por unos segundos Peter realmente contempló la posibilidad de dejar de respirar, porque automáticamente que el dolor remitió, una tos empezó a hacer que se convulsionara sobre el cemento.

Gimió más fuerte, el dolor era realmente intolerante, institnivamente sabía que debñia calmarse, pero no era facil, no era algo que se pudierahacer a la ligera, entonces, cuando Peter volvio a plantearse cerrar los labios y tapar su nariz para bloquear el aire, y pese a que tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en el suelo para no caerse cuando el dolor corporal se volvió imposible, repentinamente parecía como si esa asquerosa tortura limpiará su sistema.

 _«Un sádico creó esta mierda»_ pensó con algo de lucidez. La maldita risa volvió a sonar y escuchó como a lo lejos más y más pasos se acercaban. Contó unas tres personas y supo que no eran sus refuerzos. Tony no hubieran llegado haciendo ese ruido tan chapucero. El señor Rhodes hubiera llegado abriendo fuego. No era especialmente paciente. Happy… probablemente él si haría todo ese ruido.

Pestañeo y notó como poco a poco su visión se enfocaba. Seguía viendo dos pares de manos sostenerlo al concreto, pero cuatro manos eran mejor a nada. Intentó alzar la cabeza y gimió cuando la ínfima maniobra trajo una oleada de náuseas tan grande que tuvo profundas arcadas. El reflujo de su estómago subía y bajaba listo para salir por su boca. Apretó con ahínco los labios. Vomitar dentro de la máscara sería una experiencia desagradable.

 _«Correcto Peter, cálmate»_ se dijo _«Para nada necesitas empeorar esto»_ se dijo dándose ánimos.

Con el control de su mente casi restaurado, intentó volver a enderezarse. Las extremidades le dolían tanto que creyó iba a morirse por el simple esfuerzo. Gimió y no se molestó en esconderlo. ¿Dónde estaba Tony? Sabía perfectamente dónde era el punto de encuentro y había sido muy molesto respecto a esto ya que ahí podía ir a su encuentro en cuestión de minutos si algo salía mal.

 _«Sé que diferimos mucho señor Stark»_ pensó _«Pero, esto definitivamente cuenta como algo más que mal»_ pensó cuando terminó recargado en el suelo. No tenía fuerzas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó dulcemente una voz y pese al pitido ensordecedor que perforaba sus tímpanos alcanzó a oír en ella la jodida diversión.

Su espalda se tensó y gruñó molesto con la interferencia que parecía haber en sus tímpanos. Alzó con dificultad el rostro y un sollozo se abrió pasó por su garganta cuando el dolor volvió a golpearlo. Apretó los dientes y se insultó por lo bajo, no era ese el momento para ponerse a lloriquear. Negándose a ser ese animal tendido e indefenso en el suelo, pese al mareo que lo dejó momentáneamente fuera de eje, logró mantener la cabeza erguida a punta de su mera terquedad. Parpadeó un poco, sus ojos muy húmedos le impedían ver con claridad, pero tras el mandato de las lágrimas que segaron sus ojos alcanzó a distinguir una silueta.

Parpadeó y sintió irreal que algo así doliera, pero consiguió derramar las lágrimas antes de formar más que ocuparan su lugar. Notó como una cara parecía flotar cerca suyo. No entendía muy bien sus rasgos, seguía teniendo mal la visión y cerró los ojos agotado. Quería que todo aquello terminará, quería irse a casa.

—Sabes, me dijeron que sería divertido —canturreó la voz y Peter deseo morir al reconocer la voz.

El vacío le encogió el abdomen. Peter sintió que el nudo que había desaparecido de su garganta se volvía a instalar en ella y le arrancaba un pedazo de alma en el camino.

—Pero nunca me dijeron que ibas a revolcarte como un bebé por media hora en el piso. Me aburro. —se quejó Harry.

Apretó los dientes y se forzó a verlo. No podía ser. No Harry. Lentamente, cuando fijó los ojos en él, se esforzó por ver detrás de las lágrimas. Quizás fuera Norman, sí, eso tenía que ser. Padre e hijo tenían un timbre muy parecido de voz. Generalmente se los confundían y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos, él solo los estaba confundiendo.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —susurró sujetándole el rostro, arrimandose más—. Lamentablemente no tengo autorizado darte algo. Quizás hasta lo vomitaras.

Quiso gritar y suplicarle. Era Harry. Sus ojos y su pelo estaban demasiado enfrente de él para que pudiera confundirlo.

Su mente empezó a retroceder en su interior. Aquello era malo. No es que el dolor no le hubiera dado una pista, Peter sabía desde que perdió contacto con Karen que estaba en más apuros de los que en alguna vez estuvo, pero si llevaba media hora tirado en el piso…

—¿Que tan “duro” te verías lleno de tu propio vómito? —le preguntó divertido.

Harry no sabía qué hacía, eso pasaba y él no podía ponerse a pensar en lo su mejor amigo estaba haciendo. No podía. De hacerlo, de entregarse a la realidad de que su amigo lo había traicionado, tocaba hacer algo mucho peor, y era aceptar que Harry estaba metido en aquella mierda.

 _«Vamos Peter, piensa en algo»_ se dijo sintiendo un ligero temblor en el pecho. No quería reconocerlo, no tan abiertamente, pero el miedo era en verdad real. Estudió su entorno y con frustración notó como su mirada seguían sin enfocar. El dolor en su cuerpo no mermaba, podía pensar con cada vez más lucidez, pero a contrapunto su cuerpo casi estaba en su límite.

El agónico dolor mezclado con el miedo a estar ahí, indefenso, solo y sin su amigo era mucho. ¿Cómo huir sin moverse? Ni él tenía respuesta. Sacando lo obvio. No podía huir. Miró a su amigo y este se hallaba agachado frente a él, sosteniendo su rostro con una mueca de desdén.

—Le dije a mi padre que iba a poder capturarte. En especial después de que fueras tan desprotegido al puente de Queens. —lo vio sonreír con arrogancia y sintió sobre la máscara su cálido aliento cuando se acercó a su oído—. No me creyó, pero al final voy a demostrarle que yo tenía razón. Los Osborn te vencieron idiota. Nunca lo olvides. —susurró desprendiendo un orgullo enfermo.

Sabía que Harry se hallaba extasiado de dicha. No le quedaba claro si siempre fue ese el plan o si cuando él se ofreció a comprarlo, este acudió a su padre para tramar un plan, pero como fuera, haberlo atrapado volvía única su posición con Norman. Casi le dio pena, al fin Harry iba a conseguir la aprobación de su padre.

Su amigo tiró bruscamente de él y Peter se rindió al golpear con fuerza el suelo, sin poder defenderse. No tenía fuerzas, no podía pensar con claridad y el dolor en su cuerpo adquirió un punto álgido al caer en la cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Escuchó como si a kilómetros de movieran un centenar de hombres y sintió dos menos hurgar por su cuerpo. Gemía intentando alejarse del dolor que el simple roce le producía, pero era imposible. Una fuerte patada a la altura de las costillas eclipsó cualquier malestar y gritando rodó desesperado.

No sabía si el gas había quemado su piel o solo la irritó, pero él la sentía en carne viva. Ardía con solo acariciarla y aquellas manos eran bruscas contra su cuerpo. Peter estaba seguro que todos sabían que un ínfimo contacto le dolía y asumió que les llenaba de placer tocarlo con esa violencia.

« _¿Con quien te metiste Harry?_ » se preguntó intentando contener dentro de él los quejidos. Se sentía derrotado y estaba exhausto, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarles su orgullo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla y se tragó su dolor.

—¡Sujétalo! —grita Harry terminando su tortura—. Necesito su maldito celular.

Otras manos lo agarraron, dos en sus pies, dos en sus manos, y Harry siguió recorriendo su cuerpo. Se removió cuanto pudo y opuso toda la resistencia que fue capaz, pero no tenía más fuerzas y eso no implicó una diferencia obviamente. Su “todo” aquella vez no fue suficiente y un gruñido se le escapó cuando le arrebataron el celular desechable en medio de una enloquecida corriente de dolor.

—Llévenselo —ordenó—. Ya no lo necesitamos y el doctor lo está esperando.

Peter siente que una risa histerica se pierde en su mente sin salir por sus labios y sus ojos se cierraran con temor. ¿Doctor?. Eso nunca suensa bien. El cince le había dado herramientas suficientes como para ir a dudarlo. Estaba mucho más jodido de lo que pensaba.

—De hecho —dudó a último segundo cuando tres pares de manos se cerraban sobre él—, dejen que mire… Marcell y mi padre no me lo dirán cuando lo sepan…

Peter despertó repentinamente de su letargo y empezó a revolverse frenéticamente. No podía dejar que le arrebataran su máscara. El señor Stark iba a dar con él; en ese mismo glorioso momento o dentro de unas pocas horas, pero lo importante es que _iba_ a hacerlo y era fundamental no arruinar estrepitosamente las cosas en lo que éste daba con él.

Alzó una de sus piernas y no podría jurarlo, pero estaba un setenta por ciento seguro de que el gritó que cortó pesado aire fue de uno de los ayudantes de Harry. Sus piernas con poca fuerza lo obedecían con cierta torpeza, pero eso era igualmente una superior habilidad que la de cualquier idiota ostentaba. El punto fue quizás que Harry no era un idiota, y mientras él le lanzaba una insuficiente patada, alguien le sujetó con fuerza los brazos para girarlo de golpe, soldándolo al piso, otro alguien le aplastaba el rostro contra el cemento y alguien —Peter supo tras las lágrimas de frustración que era Harry— le apoyó una pistola en la baja espalda.

—Quieto —canturreo con ese tono que le desconocía al oído—. Intenta tener algo de dignidad —se rió subiendo y bajando el arma a lo largo de su columna. Asentuandonlas nauceas que retorcían su estómago—. Perdiste, solo acéptalo. No puedes contra mí.

Peter se abstuvo a decir que en realidad eran cuatro contra un drogado, así que, él no iría por ahí vanagloriándose de ningún pseudo logro. Pero Harry era diferente. Su mejor amigo consideraba victoria cualquier escenario donde él ganara. _Cómo_ y gracias a _qué_ , eran dos cosas que no le traían en cuenta. «El fin justifica los medios» rezaba el dicho, y Harry siempre decía «El fin, importa más que los medios» era una variación bastante sutil, pero te dejaba pensando en que quizás era un bastardo de renombre y categoría. Lamentablemente, siempre fue demasiado ciego para notarlo.

Se reprendió mentalmente y siguió moviéndose, aguantando el dolor que esto implicaba. No podía perder la oportunidad de hacer que le entre miedo y haga que lo trasladaran en ese mismo momento. No quería ser el juguete de Harry, no quería que este se sacara la duda.

Peleo un poco más, pateó a los vasallos de su amigo y se giró como pudo, alejándose del cañón de la pistola rodando lejos. Escuchó como Harry, ya no tan divertido, le gritaba a sus amiguitos que lo sujetarán bien; pero él se les volvió a recurrir. Intentó alzarse, sabía que no tenía sentido, sus piernas no estaba para sostenerlo, pero eso no lo sabían todos allí.

Peter no peleaba por escapar, ya había perdido las esperanzas. Lloraba silenciosamente tras la máscara sabiendo que iba a perder, que iban a llevárselo. Él solo se daba tiempo y una oportunidad a Tony para hallarlo.

Gritó con fuerza cuando una repentina mano le aferró el pié y lo arrastró duramente por el suelo. Gimió dolorido y pese a que intentó volver a pelear, rápidamente otros dos pares de manos lo sujetaron. Dos por los brazos pegándolo al piso otras dos por los hombros. Se revolvió pese a todo, pero un culatazo en la base del cráneo lo dejó en su sitio.

—Vamos debemos ignos —dijo una ruda y rasposa voz sobre su cabeza, con un encantador acento francés.

Ese acento lo habían pensado, pero no tenía mucha lógica con su apariencia. Y no sonaba a James Bond.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como el piso desaparecía y quedaba suspendido en el aire. Como si fuera un pez fuera del agua siguió peleando. No lo hizo con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, intentaba tener valor, pero debían tenerlo sujetó a medio metro del suelo y solo pensar en caer peso muerto al asfalto bastaba para ir con cuidado. Perder el conocimiento podría ser un error que jam-

Un sonido, más bien un silbido, seco y fuerte resonó activando el pitido en sus oídos y supo que Harry había perdido la cabeza cuando algo penetró la piel de su cuello.

—Con un demonio, que molesto. —dijo sonando hastiado, aburrido—. Mejor duérmete. —le dijo sonando asquerosamente complaciente.

Casi al momento, sintió como su mente se nublaba. _«Bueno Peter, bienvenido a los verdaderos problemas»_ pensó con tristeza. Ahora si estaba oficialmente jodido.

Su cuerpo quedó inerte y los tres captores gruñeron. Se sintió muy contento de las hamburguesas que devoró en un ataque de ansiedad antes de ese encuentro y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de paz que alejaba el constantemente dolor en sus músculos.

—Retírenlo —volvió a ordenar Harry y no pudo evitar reírse al escucharlo sonar tan duro con ese tono de voz ridículo.

Un sonido extraño y escalofriante, pero básicamente una risa socarrona, salió de su boca. El maldito sonaba más ansioso y nada confiado.

—Se te acabaron las agallas, ¿eh Harry?. —murmuró por lo bajo y estaba seguro de que si se escuchó como él mismo se oyó, su amigo no pudo entender gran cosa.

Sentía la droga nublar su juicio, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Quizás aquella no fue una buena decisión, pero al diablo, estaba fuera.

—Pudrete —le espetó su amigo, sujetando el borde su máscara.

 _«Lo siento, señor Stark»_ pensó alzando el mentón hacía Harry. Ya estaba perdido, esconderse no era opción y él no era un cobarde.

—¿Pe-Peter? —jadeó su amigo y se preguntó qué tan mal tendría el rostro, ya que éste dudaba viéndolo.

Su visión empezó a esperarse y los bordes se volvieron negros y difusos. Lo único que podía ver tras la neblina era el rostro de su amigo y su mano alzándose para retirarle el pelo de la cara. Como si su piel quemara o fuera portador de una enfermedad muy contagiosa, Harry se alejó trastabillando. Vio el horror enturbiar su mirada y cómo negaba una y otra vez.

—Lo siento —jadeó antes de perderse en su propia mente.

Al menos ese veneno no era como el primero y el dolor desapareció del todo cuando finalmente no pudo más. Era turno del señor Stark y Peter se desmayó con eso en mente. Si de Tony dependía encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo, supo que lo iban a encontrar. 


	2. Perdido

Tony, con sus cuarenta y ocho años bien cumplidos, sabía que estaba volviéndose cada día más... neurótico.

Había mañas y manías que dejó en el pasado. La fobia a tocar cosas que otros manoseaban, la necesidad de estar hasta arriba de alcohol para evitar reconocer que extrañaba a sus padres o ser un jodido sociópata ya no eran uno con su ser. Pero en su lugar, pequeñas mañas más... _ridículas_ ahora dominaban sus días.

Cada día que pasaba, más odiaba el desorden. Jamás fue especialmente pulcro o vivía acomodando todo, pero ahora, de verdad hallaba más paz en ver un entorno bien acomodado y pulcro que el caos en el que solía crear. Su paciencia mermaba considerablemente a cada año y su sentido del humor también. Si solo fuera eso, hasta podría sobrellevarlo, pero no, también necesitaba dormir del lado derecho de la cama y tenía que bañarse al despertarse y una hora después, cuando terminaba su primera rutina de ejercicios. El café lo debía tomar negro, fuerte y amargo. Odiaba el olor al cigarrillo y la sola mención del canal de deportes lo irritaba, esto carecía de lógica, pero tampoco lo estudiaba a fondo. Cambiaba de sparring cada pocas semanas —tres exactamente— y no toleraba la música ruidosa que ahora estaba de moda.

Tony lo intentaba, pero resultaba más fuerte que él. Los problemas grandes en su vida estaban en el olvido, pero aquellas mañas de viejo loco eran mucho más fuertes cada día. Sentimiento que lo perseguía, en especial mañanas como esa, donde había despertado con un maldito hábito que mientras más lo intentaba controlar, más lo sobrepasaba. No sabía si describirlo como un tic, como un impulso o un reflejo. Solo podía decir que era algo fuerte que lo atravesaba poniendo en marcha su cuerpo sin que él le ordenara nada. Y por si fuera poco, cuando le ordenaba frenar, más veces lo hacía.

Había entrado por las puertas de la empresa hacía unas tres horas, y había hecho aquello una ridícula cantidad de cinco mil veces. Y no, no exageraba.

—Vas a decirme —preguntó Rhodes, sobresaltándolo, mientras sus impulsos se salían de su control otra jodida vez—, de quién esperas tan patéticamente un mensaje.

—De tu hermana —soltó ácidamente, completamente abochornado.

Sabía de sobra que era ridícula la compulsión y la repetición con la que miraba su celular, lo sabía, pero le hubiera encantado que ese bastardo no lo hubiera notado. Claro que para eso Tony no tenía que estar cogiendo el aparato cada pocos segundos. Algo que ya en las pocas horas que iba del día, había descartado por imposible.

—Me llamó preguntándome si podía revisar ese viejo cacharro. Ese que dices es un auto. —se burló— Ese que le regalaste por su cumpleaños. Quedó en avisarme cuando Jim se vaya con los niños... Para que no nos interrumpan —añadió sonriéndole de una forma completamente lasciva.

—Eres un sucio degenerado. —se quejó indignado—. Mi hermana es una mujer casada y debería darte asco Stark. Y aparte, muy joven para ti.

« _No, no lo es_ » pensó sonriendo profundamente, desesperando a Rhodes en el proceso.

Volviendo a deslizar los ojos por la pantalla de su celular, pensó en que la hermana de su amigo de hecho era una mujer joven de apenas treinta años. Con ojos color caramelo y un cabello negro tan rizado que Tony siempre se preguntó cómo lo domaría. Era una chica encantadora con una sonrisa tan fácil y relajante que nadie diría que ese hombre con cara seria y gesto recto fuera hermano de semejante belleza. Era por ello por lo que Rhodes la tenía bien escondida. Pero lo cierto es que la joven tenía la edad ideal para hombres como él. Si es que le preguntaban.

—¡Vamos Stark! —se quejó lanzándole violentamente una bola de papel con la que estaba jugando—. ¿Quién es la chica que te tiene así de idiotizado?

—Nadie. —tajó molesto, mirando _otra vez_ la pantalla.

Aquello empezaba a ponerlo de mal humor, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Había intentado llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, desesperado por no perder toda la dignidad de una vez, y se dijo que cuando Parker se reportara, iba a ordenarle terminar con aquella estúpida misión.

—Por qué —dijo intentando olvidar el maldito celular—, ya que viniste a esconderte de Gordon —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona mientras volvía la atención a la prótesis que descansaba sobre su mesón—, no me cuentas qué te dijo ese pomposo idiota sobre los dos contratos que Osborn tiene con la milicia.

—Yo no necesito esconderme.

—No lo parece —murmuró terminando de soldar una pieza que Rhodes juraba se rompió sola—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—No lo hago. —enfatizó ofuscado, demostrándole que sí estaba escondiéndose—. Pero solo dijo lo que ya sabíamos. Siguen trabajando en la fórmula que le dio al Cap esos músculos y ahora empezaron a intentar mezclarnos con Aliens. Francamente... —suspiró girando en la silla aburrido— ¿Por qué demonios piensan que eso es una buena idea? Es simplemente asqueroso.

—A ti te lucirían unas escamas —murmuró distraídamente mirando el celular una vez más—, combinarán con tu sangre fría...

—¡Tony! —le gritó haciendo que alzara sorprendido la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

La sórdida mirada de su amigo brilló mirando el celular que hábilmente escondía en los bolsillos delanteros de sus cómodos jogging y sintió el sonrojo subirle por el cuello. No había nada extraño con el celular, solo quería que el mocoso se reportara. Ni más ni menos. De hecho, solo quería meterse con él por el desastre de la noche anterior.

Lo único malo que él notaba era que ya habían pasado y dejado atrás la primera mañana y el maldito niño seguía escondiéndose. Como si fuera un jodido avestruz, Parker tenía metida la cabeza bajo tierra y Tony perdió la paciencia después de que le dejara sin responder el mensaje de la noche anterior. Su silencio lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas, y de paso, estaba agriando completamente su humor. No era divertido sí el chico le arrebata la posibilidad de divertirse a costas suyo.

— No es asunto tuyo —le espetó, dejando que su rostro reflejara que no iba a dar su maldito brazo a torcer.

Le gustaba tener el control sobre sus rarezas. No necesitaba debatir sobre lo patético que era su accionar, porque que lo parta un rayo si él no lo sabía bien.

— Me enteraré de todos modos, no sabes ser discreto —masculló Rhody con altivez.

Tony rodó los ojos cansado y volvió a mirar la pantalla de costado. Claro que el maldito celular tenía sonido y vibración activados; el contacto de Parker incluso poseía un tono personalizado tan irritante que lo oiría así se olvidará el celular en otra habitación. Lo había cambiado antes de irse a dormir para asegurarse de ello. Pero, aun así, desde la noche anterior, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Durmió mal y poco. Cerca de la media noche, justo antes de que se decidiera a intervenir en la misión que le dio, el chico hizo lo que esperaba: Se acobardó.

Tony no iba mentirse a sí mismo, había esperado que tuviera coraje y lo hiciera, pero no, el chico le dijo que no había podido. Aún podía ver frente a sus ojos el pequeño y arrepentido mensaje.

_No pude hacerle esto a Harry, lo siento señor Stark._

Le daba un poco de lástima, sabía que no era fácil y que las peores decisiones que debíamos tomar, eran aquellas que iban en contra de nuestros seres queridos, pero esperó que la edad lo ayudara. Obviamente Tony se equivocó. Le había respondido un seco: _«¿Qué pasó?»_ pero el chico nunca le respondió.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir tras Osborn? —le preguntó Rhody, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Lo miró deseando poder gruñir. No tenía una respuesta concreta para eso, lo que solo empeoraba su humor. Los malditos acuerdos insistían en interponiéndose entre su deber y lo que quería hacer.

—El chico no consiguió nada con el mocoso de Osborn, así que a menos que tengas algún dato nuevo de tu infiltrado en _Oscorp_ , tengo las manos atadas. —se quejó frustrado.

Habían intentado ponerle un sebo al bastardo de Norman, pero ese viejo era más desconfiado que él y el infiltrado de su amigo llevaba tres meses sin avanzar medio casillero en la empresa.

—Te digo que debemos ir. Las pruebas están en esos laboratorios.

—Carson no quiere meterse con él si puede evitarlo. —farfulló terminando de soldar la prótesis—. Norman es un buen perro para ellos, no quieren meterse en sus "asuntos privados".

—¿Le dijiste lo que nos contó el genetista al que echaron? —le preguntó por millonésima vez.

Le lanzó una ácida mirada y apretó el celular entre sus dedos pensando en ese pobre idiota al que con un poco de suerte le habían jodido la vida. Julián Álvarez, había aparecido en la puerta de su empresa en busca de protección. Con ojos desorbitados, rojos, hinchados y llenos de temor delató a su antiguo jefe. Con las gafas torcidas, la bata blanca mal prendida y el pelo rubio en cualquier dirección no daba mucha buena espina, pero algo en su aterrada expresión lo convenció para dejarlo entrar.

Nunca le interesó meterse con la competencia y mucho menos con una empresa que era sabido coqueteaba con la quiebra, pero cuando ese chico le contó lo que le habían pedido que haga... no pudo simplemente darle la espalda.

—El chico no tiene pruebas de lo que dice. —le recordó intentando no perder la cabeza, él también estaba muy frustrado.

Sabía que parte de la estrategia de Rhodes era enloquecerlo con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez hasta hacerlo estallar. Tony el ser menos proclive a ir con las normas y Rhodes pese a serlo, no toleraba ordenes de mierda. Ya nadie era tan patriota por esos días, menos cuanto te enterabas de que la patria estaba dispuesta a dejar que maten cientos de inocentes por un puñetero suero.

—Solo tiene un montón de información que es fácilmente refutable y nombres sueltos. Yo no puedo demostrarles que están usando vagabundos para hacer pruebas y mucho menos puedo lanzarme a la guerra con ese bastardo sin exponerme.

Carson escuchó a medias el relato del chico y no le dio mayor relevancia después de que se enterará que, en efecto, al chico lo despidieron días atrás. No iba a ser ese el primer empleado en rebelarse contra un exjefe. No le interesó escuchar cuando el chico —poniéndose blanco y arrancando a temblar descontrolado— le explicó que ese fue el trato, ellos iban a despedirlo, para desaparecerlo del sistema de _Oscorp_ y un día después, unas cuentas en el extranjero empezarían a llenarse para él mientras este empezaba a trabajar en el proyecto secreto de Norman y su loco socio, Marcell Galler. Un bastardo millonario que Tony conocía bien por su falta de escrúpulos y poca ética.

—Maldita sea. —se quejó golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta, haciendo saltar ligeramente sus herramientas— ¿Qué pasó con Peter? —le preguntó enderezándose en la silla, más serio que antes— ¿Cómo pensamos Norman tenía vetado a su hijo del proyecto?

—No pudo hacerle eso a su amigo —dijo con sorna, repitiendo las palabras que leyó—. Le ganó la culpa y se acobardó.

La cálida mirada de su amigo brillo unos instantes y Tony se preguntó si solo se imaginó ver un destello de orgullo. En lo que a él respectaba, la misión fue un completo fracaso y por eso miraba insistentemente el celular. Quería leer de primera mano cómo el chico se reportaba y pedía disculpas, tras disculpas. Quería ver qué planes nuevos urgía para demostrar que el mierdecilla de Norman solo era un pésimo prospecto de progenitor.

—Bueno, es tu culpa. —le dijo tan convencido que él solo pudo abrir la boca como un idiota.

—¿Disculpa? —se quejó dejando la soldadora.

—Lo que le pediste que haga —se explicó—, fue demasiado.

— Tu que...

Tony se alejó de la mesa y empezó a caminar por el taller sin poder creerse lo que oía.

—Primero, me insultas porque soy el peor mentor del mundo —le dijo dándole la espalda, en dirección a la heladera.

Mataría por un whisky, pero junto su celular tintinen las chapitas que le decían que no fuera idiota.

—Voy, le doy una jodida misión y cuando no puede hacerlo, resulta ser mi culpa. —remató tirando con mal humor de la manija, abriéndola.

—Debiste saber que no podría hacerle eso al chico Osborn. Son compañeros en la Universidad.

—... _son compañeros en la universidad..._ —murmuró estudiando con odio las frutas y verduras—. Sigue defendiéndolo de la vida real y verás lo bien que le va a ir —se quejó pasando las botellas de agua para sujetar su pequeño y único permitido vicio: un energizante.

El maldito sabor artificial de la banana era lo único remotamente parecido a una droga que daba vueltas por su impecable sistema. Atrás quedó el alcohol, atrás quedaron los antidepresivos y las pastillas para dormir que consumía como pequeños y nocivos caramelos.

Era el ejemplo del "arte del buen vivir" y pese a que la cafeína debía estar por fuera, ella y los puros de la victoria seguían en su vida. Se ejercitaba a diario, cardiovascular por la mañana y en la tarde hacía boxeo o en las noches natación si el día era complicado. Un desliz con la maldita banana tenía que estar permitido.

—Vamos Tony, le pediste que vaya contra su amigo.

—Yo no hice eso. —estalló molesto, sentándose otra vez frente al moreno—. Es más, recuerdo ávidamente que le dije que se alejase de ellos mientras revolvía su mierda.

Su amigo resopló estirándose para sujetar la prótesis y no se molestó en mirarlo o preguntarle si quería ayuda. Ya había aprendido a aferrarla a sus piernas rápida y eficientemente.

—Sabíamos que no iba a alejarse cuándo lo hicieras. Pero no debiste dejar que usara a su amigo para lograr llegar al padre.

—Mira, fue una mierda —reconoció—. Pero sabes de sobra que no tenía más opciones.

— Dejaste que fuera contra su amigo —reiteró logrando que él exhibiera los dientes molesto con ese tono de condescendencia, como si él fuera un estúpido que no podía entender de qué le hablaban.

—Mira, esa era la lección. Debía hacerlo. ¿Es una mierda? Lo es. ¿Dan ganas de hacerlo? No. Pero sabes muy bien que hay cosas que importan más que lo que nos guste o no. Él tenía que conseguir que Norman cayera. Cómo era un asunto de él.

—Tu no tuviste nada que ver —dijo falsamente compresivo—. Para nada lo empujaste en esa dirección cuando no lograste hackear sus archivos.

—Yo le dije que ya me encargaba yo a partir de ese punto —se defendió ofendido.

¿Qué más esperaba que hiciera? Cuando vio como el chico estaba de implicado decidió correrlo a un lado, pero Parker se negó y se puso más firme. Astutamente lo arrinconó contra sus palabras y lo sorprendió al conseguir una rápida junta con Harry Osborn. Tony sabía que contaba con la ventaja de conocerlo, pero había sido demasiado efectivo.

Cuando le informó que necesitaba un punto de encuentro le dijo que vayan al puente de Queens ya que no le ocurriría nada que no expusiera la implicación de IronMan en el asunto. Luego de eso halló el edificio abandonado y se encargó de asegurarlo. Era perfecto y discreto. Alejado del centro, pero al cual podía llegar en dos minutos si algo malo pasaba.

Siempre supo que el chico lo aseguró con sus propios y torpes dispositivos, pero era absurdo. Karen le iba a enviar una alerta por cualquier problema y él sabía que Peter podría durar en pie por un mínimo de diez minutos, así le explotarán una jodida bomba en la cara. No había visto en su vida chico más tozudo.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Obviamente que nada de eso pasó, siempre supo que Norman tenía a su hijo relegado de todo lo que pudiese ser importante. Era peor padre de lo que Howard fue —y eso que su padre difícilmente hiciera algo más que ignorarlo—, Norman supo pulir y elevar la vara al título de: Bastardo hijo de puta.

Todos en la industria tuvieron el placer de oírlo despotricar sobre la torpeza de su hijo, sobre lo poco despierto que era y su negativa a alguna vez heredarle su empresa. Si, Norman Osborn era todo un caso y a Tony no le extrañó en lo absoluto que su propio hijo prefiriera cooperar en su caída —que le aseguraría heredar la empresa— que en cuidar su maldito trasero.

—Pensé que iba a lograrlo —dijo Rhodes sobresaltándolo y se obligó a bajar el celular, que ni siquiera registró haber agarrado.

—Si bueno —alzó los hombros sin darle importancia—, no pudo.

—Pero... se veía tan determinando.

—Rhodes, deja en paz el asunto. —se quejó exasperado, volviendo a ver el celular—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para atrapar a esos hijos de puta. Marcell va a hacer algo estúpido en cualquier momento. Norman se alió al peor socio del mundo.

—No me preocupa eso. —le dijo desconcertándolo.

De hecho, debería de preocuparle. El chico les dijo que Norman y Marcell tenían trabajando para ellos a un doctor apto para novelas de Stephen King y eso nunca era bueno, menos si estaban jugando con personas.

—¿Temes que no vuelva a crecerte cabello? —cuestionó mirándolo apenado—. Amigo, eso ya no pasará. Debes superarlo.

—Eres un idiota —le soltó meciendo la cabeza, haciéndole saber que tenía madurez suficiente para no caer en sus pullas—. Me preocupa Peter... seguro se siente mal.

No se molestó en darle su opinión. Había intentado no involucrarse mucho y no es que no le importara, eran cosas que el chico tenía que pasar solo. No iba a negar que su silencio se estaba volviendo una molestia, pero le iba a dar hasta el mediodía antes de que fuera a su apartamento y lo arrastrara a la empresa para que aprendiera a hacerse cargo de sus decisiones y errores.

Sujetó una vez más su celular y mientras las burlas de Rhody volvían a llenar sus oídos, le enseñó el dedo medio, releyendo el mensaje.

— _Señor Stark, Milena quiere acceder._

Rhody se calló de golpe y giro el rostro a la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa. Él solo respondió con una de suficiencia y miró a su amigo imposible mientras este se giraba para estudiarlo. Siendo atrapado, Rhodes se puso nervioso automáticamente y le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—¿Piensas dejar a la chica en la puerta todo el día?

—Bueno Coronel, —dijo recostándose en su asiento absolutamente divertido con los colores que empezaron a teñir el rostro de su amigo—, verá, ahí es su puesto de trabajo.

—No seas bastardo —lo retó—. No vendría a menos que necesitara algo.

—¿Quizás sabe que estás aquí y quiere invitarte a tomar algo? —preguntó conspirativo y automáticamente soltó una carcajada.

Rhodes se paró insultándolo por lo bajo y rio con más fuerza. Desde que contrató a su nueva secretaria, Rhodes pululaba más por la empresa, estaba aún más entrometido en su agenda y siempre se portaba como un idiota cerca de ella. Claro que señor moral intachable, jamás iba a reconocer en voz alta que le atraía una joven que con suerte llegó a graduarse.

—Deja que le abra —le ordenó a F.R.I.D.A.Y. entre risas estudiando como hacía un patético intento por tirar de la puerta sin que ésta respondiera.

— _Enseguida._ —le dijo con el mismo tono divertido que él usó.

Lo vio con una sonrisa astuta mientras este abría y dejaba pasar a la castaña con una sonrisa recta de militar.

—Dime que grabaste eso —suplicó pensando en las mil formas en las que iba a torturarlo mostrándole repeticiones de su rostro.

— _Obviamente. El archivo está en su servidor personal._

—¿Qué dices de abrir una vez más el proyecto de Ultrón?, necesitas una boca para que pueda besarte.

La IA ignoró completamente a Tony y él se resignó a mirar como su amigo trastabillaba las palabras al saludar a su empleada.

Milena debía hallar aquello mínimamente adorable, porque siempre le sonreía halagada y a veces, cuando Rhodes hacía algún comentario sobre su vestimenta, ella soltaba una risita nerviosa y agachaba la mirada.

Tony un día llegó a ofrecerse para salirle de testigo a la joven de veinticuatro años en una demanda por acoso y Rhodes le soltó una reprimenda de media hora sobre que había temas con los que no se jugaban. Claro que la tortura no terminó allí y le dejó en claro a Milena que él jamás osaría acosarla. La pobre chica siempre los miraba interactuar sin intervenir y él así la recompensaba con un excelente sueldo y dándole cada día más responsabilidades.

Milena Mars rara vez estaba en su codiciado escritorio y eso era porque gracias a su aspecto tan adorable, él la mandaba a hacer su trabajo sucio. Reuniones y acuerdos que requerían una presencia física. La chica era un bombón de piel blanca, pelo castaño, largo, lacio y brillante; siempre recogido de lado, resaltando su cuello fino y esbelto. Toda ella parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana o una bailarina de ballet clásico. Casi podías percibir la caja musical de la que salió si la mirabas lo suficiente. No medía más de un metro y medio y su menudito cuerpo te hacía pensar que un viento fuerte la podría echar al piso.

El asunto con Milena era que era una pequeña bastarda. Era astuta y muy sagaz. Encontrar agujeros legales en cualquier documento que le dieras era su don particular y en Harvard casi colapsaron del disgusto cuando ella aceptó el puesto de asistente. ¿Cómo la mejor abogada que dio esa universidad había caído así de bajo? La castaña tenía un firme apretón de manos y en realidad él no estaba buscando asiste cuando ella atravesó las puertas de su oficina y le dijo que era ideal para un puesto que nadie requería. La prueba se la dio cuando le dio una lista detallada de los vacíos legales que él mismo escondió en los acuerdos de Sokovia.

—Mars —la saludó cuando Rhodes dejó de balbucear incoherencias sobre lo elegante que se veía con la pollera larga de tubo, en un azul profundo, y la blusa blanca, recordándole así las mujeres que se enlistan en la marina.

Él desconocía como aquello terminaría siendo un piropo, pero la chica se sonrojó comentando que siempre quiso enlistarse, pero su padre la había anotado en Abogacía mucho antes de que tuviera edad para que las fuerzas la pudieran aceptar.

—Disculpe Coronel, antes de que saques una hoja de inscripción, ¿podrías dejar que mi asistente me diga que necesita de mí?

La chica se rio tocando suavemente el brazo de Rhody cuando este le lanzó una mirada furiosa y ella se adelantó un paso sosteniendo una carpeta en su dirección.

—Me llamó Rita, de recepción, diciéndome que abajo teníamos una situación —le comentó mientras él estudiaba las hojas en la carpeta.

Lo primero que reconoció fue un legajo de empleado, un contrato estándar firmado y fechado hacía poco más de un año.

—Una mujer ingresó hace una hora aproximadamente a los gritos pidiendo hablar con el señor Stark, personalmente.

Rhody soltó una carcajada más bien forzada y él alzó el rostro intentando entender la relación con ese dato y la carpeta en su mano.

—Qué será lo que le habrás hecho, Stark —le preguntó sonriéndole con complicidad— para que venga a buscarte así de desesperada.

—Lo importante no es lo que le hice —se jactó con arrogancia, sonriendo de lado—. Lo importante es que no va a volver a pasar —se burló.

—En realidad —los interrumpió Milena de forma abrupta, logrando que Rhodes se abochornara por su momento de machista sin alma—, la mujer, afirma que su sobrino desapareció anoche mientras estaba trabajando en las instalaciones de la empresa.

Tony no seguía prestándole mayor atención ya que sus ojos vagaban por las hojas que hacía un año llevó a la casa de May, cuándo le ofreció un puesto formal a Peter en el área de biotecnología de la empresa.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Rhodes sorprendió, mientras el cuerpo de Tony se paralizaba con la vista fija en la torpe firma de Peter.

 _«Joder, no»_ pensó intentando sacudirse la mierda que empezó a turbar su mente.

—Sí, el chico empezó a trabajar hace un año —le explicó ella, dando por hecho que no sabían de quién hablaba— En su legajo encontré que hace cinco años se le había sido otorgada una beca en la empresa, pero antes de que pasara un año él terminó con la misma.

—¿Y dices que esa mujer nos culpa a nosotros de su desaparición? —le preguntó inseguro su amigo—. Quizás el chico solo salió y no le avisó a su tía. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?

Tony volvió a sujetar el celular y esa vez lo miró como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara.

 _«No puede ser»_ se dijo casi rogándole a la vida que no le hiciera algo así. Él no... no podía... Peter tenía que...

—Mire, la verdad es que llego muy desbordada. No paraba de insinuar que el señor Stark era el único responsable y que, si él no encontraba a su sobrino, ella iba a demandarlo y llevar esto directamente a la prensa.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —se quejó Rhody mirándolo preocupado—. No puede hacernos nada de eso, ¿No? —preguntó indignado.

Tony alzó la vista y lo miró shockeado. Las palabras se habían esfumado y lo único que rebotaba en su mente era el mensaje —el cual ahora le sonaba vago y escueto— que Peter le mandó.

—No, no puede —coincidió Milena, mientras sus ojos bajaron para releer una y otra vez el mensaje esperando ver a través de él, quién lo escribió—. El chico ayer no vino a trabajar, de hecho, faltó dos veces en los últimos diez días. —añadió molesta. Ella odiaba los malos empleados—. Mire señor Stark, la puedo mandar sacar con seguridad, pero creo que ella está demasiado segura de que somos responsables y Rita me dijo que está armando un desastre en la sala donde la llevaron. —la chica suspiró cansinamente y sabía que era porque él no despegó los ojos de la pantalla en todo momento, pero no podía hacer más.

Estaba aturdido y muy concentrado en repasar una y otra vez los pasos que lo llevaron allí. En algún maldito punto algo salió mal y mientras la suave voz de su asistente llenaba el aire, él luchaba por encontrar lógica a aquellos acontecimientos.

—Ese es el legajo del chico. —le explicó, y él solo asintió vagamente. Sabía de memoria lo que decía cada hoja en esa carpeta— Es un técnico menor, un junior, se llama Peter Parker y sacando que no parece capaz de llegar nunca a horario, no creo que le haya pasado nada, pero debería hablar con ella y calmarla. Solo unos... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó exasperada, cuando Rhody jadeó cayendo sobre su silla— ¿De verdad desaparecimos al chico? —preguntó pragmática como buena abogada que era.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Rhodes golpeando el mesón y eso, solo ese tono iracundo, lo despertó.

Corrió la silla y se paró rápidamente, tiró la carpeta a cualquier lado y sujetó a Milena de los hombros llevándola a la puerta. No quiso pensar cuántos malditos minutos perdió allí sentado como un idiota bloqueado patéticamente. Pensar en eso solo significa perder más malditos segundos, segundos que, en algún lado, le robaba a Peter.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, pero hacía mucho se acostumbró a las rarezas de su jefe, por lo que solo se limitó a caminar con prisa a su lado.

—Se llama May, súbela a mi despacho personal, dile que en... cinco minutos me reuniré con ella y que... dile que yo lo encontré.

—Se-señor Stark nosotros hicimos algo...

—Mira, yo no lo desaparecí —le explicó con impaciencia, escuchando como Rhody a su espalda llamaba a Happy—, pero si lo voy a hallar. —dijo sin un ápice de duda—. Dile eso a ella y... quédate en la oficina viendo que no toque mis cosas. —añadió sin poder cortar los malditos impulsos de la jodida edad. 

Su asistente apretó los labios, pero se enderezó asintiendo rápidamente. _«Debería darle un aumento»_ , pensó mientras señorita discreción salía de la sala, sin hacer preguntas, sin pedir respuestas. Era mínimamente cuestionable lo que ella debía pensar, pero no solo no preguntó otra vez, si no que estaba dispuesta a seguir cumpliendo sus órdenes. Y teniendo en cuenta que todo señalaba que él había ayudado o era responsable de la desaparición de un mocoso de veinte años, era decir mucho sobre su forma de trabajar.

—Milena, hasta que esto no esté solucionado, estás a cargo. —dijo de golpe, decidiendo rápidamente sobre las prioridades que iba a tener hasta que todo estuviera aclarado—. F.R.I.D.A.Y. va a decirte el qué y el cómo de lo que dudes, pero tú serás la cara. Yo no estaré disponible —tajó. No, él tenía un chico que encontrar y un hijo de puta que matar—. Ah, y cualquier persona que no esté dispuesta a tratar contigo personalmente, puede irse a la mierda, ¿De acuerdo?

Otra empleada hubiera estado impactada o se hubiera alegrado, Milena Mars, solo asintió con resolución y salió de allí. La chica era eficiente y, sobre todo, leal al jefe. Ella no veía el problema en el que claramente estaba metido como una posibilidad, ella veía eso, un problema que debían solucionar.

—¡Con un demonio Stark! —rugió Rhodes llamando una y otra vez al celular de Peter, llenando el taller con la voz computarizada que informaba el equipo estaba apagado— ¡Con un maldito demonio! —volvió a gritar cuando le dio el contestador otra vez— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —gruño mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Olvídate del celular. —le espetó sacándose el abrigo y camiseta que traía para ponerse rápidamente una camisa que tenía para emergencias— Lo que fuera que le hicieran, primero se lo sacaron para mandarme un mensaje que les diera tiempo. —se arrancaba las prendas con furia e incredulidad mientras se explicaba.

Tony no podía creer que hubiera pasado aquello y que él no se hubiera enterado. Solo dos cosas penetraban la bruma en la que la furia empezaba a rodear su cerebro, por qué diablos Karen no le informó de nada y dónde diablos tenían al chico.

—Ya lo lograron, les di más horas de las que seguramente esperaban. —dijo lleno de odio, embutiéndose en los pantalones finos—. Olvídate de tus contactos habituales, busca a Rey, dile que necesitas encontrar al chico. —se ató con hastío los zapatos y revisó rápidamente su imagen en el espejo. Al menos lucía presentable—. Búsquenlo en cualquier lugar, cárceles, hospitales y morgues. Nombre y apellido; descripción física, edad, rasgos y marcas de nacimiento, todo. Contrata a los que necesitas, pero dentro de una hora quiero un grupo de gente en la Sede revisando cada maldita ficha. Fotos de los detenidos, fotos de la morgue y al menos cuatro idiotas controlando las filmaciones de las guardias. Tienes personal de sobra en el área de informática para que te den acceso a cualquier servidor. ¿Happy?

—En camino. Estaba en el puerto viendo la entrega de unos contenedores.

—Bien, ve de una vez. Asegúrate que Rey entienda que tengo prioridad, o dile que arreglaré cuentas con él en persona.

—Seguro. —afirmó endureciendo el gesto— ¿Tú qué...?

—Voy a ver a su tía, debe estar enloquecida. Hay que calmarla y quiero que me diga cuánto sepa de qué hizo y con quien habló ayer por última vez.

Rhody sujetó su propia chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y caminó determinando a la puerta celular en mano.

—Tony... ¿Cómo pudo pasar? —le preguntó y al menos pudo sentir alivio al ver que solo había incertidumbre y no reproche en su voz.

—No sé, pero lo solucionaremos.

Su amigo meneó la cabeza y salió sin más dejándolo solo en medio de aquella locura.

Intento controlarse, pero un acceso de furia estallo en sus venas y sujetando el maldito celular que lo tuvo loco por horas, lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Los pedazos volaron y algunos incluso le golpearon el rostro, pero él sólo lanzó un grito frustrado. Se sentía idiota e inmaduro. Había entregado a su pupilo y lo hizo simplemente por la maldita vergüenza de volver a intervenir en su vida, hacerlo mal y que el chico se volviera a alejar. Era un simple idiota incapaz de ser un jodido mentor. Cinco años habían pasado y otra vez, bajo sus narices, Peter se exponía al peligro por su inutilidad para cuidarlo.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. —gruñó alejándose del impulso por tomar una botella de whisky de un solo trago.

— _A sus órdenes señor._ —lerespondió automáticamente _— Localicé al señor Norman Osborn y su hijo, ambos están en el edificio de Oscorp desde primera de la mañana._

Asintió ajustando el sacó y abrió una de las pantallas para estudiar la información que ella le fue dando.

Vio la filmación del garaje y notó como padre e hijo bajan juntos. « _Primera irregularidad_ » pensó sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. No se atrevía a pestañear, no se iba a perder nada de lo que ese par hiciera. Norman vestía chaqueta y pantalones más informales, pero el chico lucía un traje impecable y a medida, segunda irregularidad. No era la vestimenta usual y supo sin necesitar comprobarlo, que ese día, no iba dirigiese a los laboratorios como siempre hacía, ese traje olía a junta directiva y un nuevo cargo ejecutivo.

Tony sabía de sobra que los cambios en la rutina jamás se producían por una epifanía, menos en basuras como Norman Osborn. Viejos y absurdamente maniáticos con una rutina preestablecida que no modificaban por nada, no a menos que el incentivo fuera bueno. Se imaginó que entregar a Spider-Man podría ser un excelente incentivo.

—Busca a Karen, quiero una maldita revisión a sus sistemas y saber por qué demonios no avisó. Si tienes que reiniciarla o eliminarla, me importa poco —gruñó rabioso. Dada su ineficacia, prefería destrozarla— Piratea el sistema del nerd que siempre está oliendo el trasero de Peter, Ned, sé que tenían montado un sistema de cámaras, quiero acceso a todo eso. Busca por seguridad vial cualquier auto que haya rondado la zona y coteja los datos. Quiero una lista de todo aquél que respiró cerca de ese edificio para cuando termine con May.

— _Enseguida señor._

—Cualquier información relevante me la mandas directo a mí... —miró el piso y rodó los ojos, excelente momento para destrozar el aparatejo— Comunícame con Happy y consigue que me habiliten una nueva línea en cinco minutos.

— _Hecho, solicitaré el mismo número_. —dijo sin que Tony le ordenara nada— _Por si intentasen pedir un rescate._

Tony sintió poco seguro de que eso fuera a pasar, pero no dijo nada. Quién mierda sabía que era lo que se traían esos hijos de puta entre manos. Caminó por la estancia con rapidez y revolvió uno de los cajones en su escritorio de trabajo sacando otro de los celulares que guardaba allí. Sujetó el primero que vio sin darle más vueltas y se preguntó cómo sería aconsejable abordar a la tía del chico. No estaba muy seguro de que empezar con una pequeña broma fuera afortunado, pero necesitaba que estuviera calmada.

Todo gritaba y señalaba a los jodidos Osborn como responsables, pero no podía evitar sentir que ninguno de ellos tendría lo que hacía falta para secuestrar a alguien. Creería que el amiguito del chico menos que Norman, pero no iba a ser tan idiota dos veces. Quería saber la opinión de May respecto a la relación que tenían Peter y ese remedo de bastardo para saber si esa era una carta que podía usarse o mejor desecharla.

— _El señor Hogan en línea señor._

—¿Happy? —preguntó encendiendo el celular.

— _¡Tony, maldita sea! —_ se quejó como saludo—. _¡Lo tenía vigilado, no sé cómo pasó!_ —apretó los labios y se obligó a no culparlo, él tampoco lo vio venir.

La torturada voz de su amigo era lo suficientemente angustiante como para que él fuera a arrojarle en su cara que eran (ambos dos) unos idiotas sin criterio. A los dos se les escapó —por segunda vez— el riesgo que corría Peter.

—No viste u oíste nada... —preguntó sin convicción.

 _—Lo repasé todo mil veces desde que me llamó Rhodes. —_ gruñó y por el brusco golpe que se escuchó, dedujo que estaba golpeando el volante— _El chico estaba bien, salió de su casa a la hora que acordó. Paso por una hamburguesa y creo que inclusive comió dos. Dio un par de vueltas por las calles y detuvo un atraco antes de ir al edificio. Allí permaneció todo el rato._

—¿El GPS? —preguntó intrigado.

— _Lo situó allí hasta la madrugada_ _—_ murmuró derrotado—. _Cuando vi que se quedó allí por horas lo dejé estar. Tú me avisaste que no lo hizo, así que creí que solo estaba siendo miserable un rato y que después simplemente estaba siendo él_ —un fuerte bocinazo y un consecuente insulto le dijeron que su jefe de seguridad empezaba a perder los estribos—. _Siempre está exagerando, siendo un pequeño mártir... no se me ocurrió que algo podía pasarle._

—Bien... revisa si sigue ahí su traje. El que sea que lo tiene debe saber que no es simplemente spándex. Búscalo por cualquier lado que hubiera pisado alguna vez.

No creía posible que solo estuviera escondido, pero no iba a dejar vía sin recorrer y era obvio que Happy necesitaba algo que hacer consigo mismo. Algo que no sea matar a un transeúnte o chocar su auto.

— _Correcto. Todos los lados. —_ coincidió determinado y algo más centrado— _Voy a ir por el nerd que siempre está con él, seguro sabe de más lugares que nosotros._

—Si... sácalo de la universidad... y averíguame qué relación tiene con Osborn y que _tan_ amigos son.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos y supo que su implicación había sido transmitida con éxito.

— _Si el maldito niño está con ellos, lo averiguaré. —_ juró determinando.

—Intenta no asustarlo, va a cooperar más si puede hablar sin cagarse encima.

— _Lo tengo, no te preocupes._

No le importaba, en lo absoluto. De hecho, Tony estaba decidido a no confiar en nadie que no fuera May y le daba lo mismo si usaban la fuerza bruta para conseguir el paradero de Peter.

—Si no está implicado, quítale una lista de cualquier persona con la que Peter habló o hablara en los últimos seis meses.

— _Tony, ¿crees que el chico pudo decir algo que lo delatara?_ —había escepticismo en su voz, pero él creía que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Tony sabía que los enemigos estaban en los lugares menos pensados. No podía ser una coincidencia y tenía la sospecha de que el que se lo llevó, tenía eso planeado con anticipación. Quizás Norman no fuera el idiota que siempre creyó.

— ∞ —

Cuando entró en su oficina, May estaba parada frente a los inmensos ventanales, repiqueteando con nerviosismo el pie contra el suelo.

Sintió la poderosa culpa volver a golpearlo y recordó el día que ella se enteró que Peter era Spider-Man. El chico lo llamó asustado y los gritos y mil gritos de May resonaban con suficiente fuerza para que él lograra ponerse nervioso. Le juró que iba a protegerlo, le juró que hasta que no fuera mayor de edad no iba a permitir que se metiera en los asuntos de los Vengadores y le juró que no le ofreció un puesto en dicha " _pandilla_ " como ella los llamó. Casi fue un alivio que Peter declinara esa oferta horas antes.

Ahora, viéndola, sentía que le había fallado. Él le dio esa misión a Peter. Puede que no le hubiera dicho cómo debía llevarla a cabo, pero avaló cada pasó que Peter dio esos días. Eran su culpa que lo hubieran atrapado.

Milena estudiaba a May con la misma expresión suave y compasiva que se estudia un perrito abandonado, pero él sabía que la chica solo buscaba puntos blandos y contradicciones que usar contra la tía de Peter, si la cosa terminaba en tribunales.

—May —saludó, sobresaltado a las dos mujeres.

—Señor Stark —le dijo fríamente, sin quitar los ojos de Mars.

Sonrió de lado y volvió la vista a su asistente que tenía el descaro de lucir intimidada bajo los ojos castaños de la tía de su pupilo.

—Mars, déjanos solos.

—Enseguida señor Stark. —se apuró servicial— ¿Desean café, té o agua?

—Negro y... ¿May?

—A mi sobrino, señor Stark —le espetó corriendo la vista hasta él.

—Ya lo oíste, la señora desea un vaso extra grande de Peter Parker —dijo a Milena con un mohín—. Fíjate en la despensa guardo uno de esos, ponle tres hielos y unas gotas de limón. Puede ser extremadamente dulce a estas horas de la mañana.

—¡No estoy para sus bromas! —estalló con un marcado temblor al hablar.

—Traeré un té para la señora —ofreció solícita su asistente y él le hizo señas para que se fuera.

Cuando finalmente los tacones de la chica dejaron de golpear la moqueta, May relajó la expresión. Ya no parecía esa mujer fría y dura. En su lugar, para su completa sorpresa, ella lucía una expresión casi relajada. Veía en sus ojos la preocupación, pero no parecía desequilibrada o a punto de atacar su yugular.

Los años iban a pasar, él iba a morir y los Parker siempre iban a sorprenderlo.

Tony esperó en silencio a que ella dijera o hiciese algo. No sabía cómo proceder y pensó que quizás lo único astuto que podía hacer en esos momentos era observar en silencio.

—¿Se fue en alguna misión? —preguntó al fin y él se hubiera sentido mucho más atormentado de negar si no fuera porque en su voz se notaba la marcada incredulidad.

—No. Estaba en una. —le aclaró escuetamente.

Ella asintió y corrió la vista hasta los ventanales una vez más.

—Ayer salió de mi casa a las tres de la tarde —con la voz monótona y distante ella solo se limitó a suspirar—. Me dijo que esa noche tenía que salir, pero que hoy pasaría a desayunar. Ahí me di cuenta de que algo pasó.

—May, yo...

—Él siempre me avisa, quizás tarde, pero lo hace. Hoy no me llamó. —continuó hablando sin prestarle atención—. Ayer a eso de las seis de la tarde me llamó otra vez, quería saber si podía sacar de unas cajas que tenemos en el ático, su viejo anuario.

—¿Su anuario? —preguntó desconcertado, caminando hasta ella—. ¿Dijo para qué?

—No, y por eso tampoco tuvo lógica para mí. _«Solo quiero mostrarle algo a Ned»_ me respondió cuando insistí. —concordó sin voltear la vista a verlo, pese que se paró al lado suyo, apoyando en el cristal su espalda—. Creo que solo fue una excusa para llamarme. Lo escuche... ansioso.

—¿El anuario está relacionado con Osborn? —preguntó intentando darle lógica a ese pedido.

May, seguro sorprendida, giró el rostro logrando que su larga cabellera bailara suavemente a su alrededor. Para ser una mujer de más de cincuenta años, lucía espectacular. Sus grandes anteojos, lejos de aumentar su edad, la hacían lucir juvenil y fresca. Sus rasgos año a año iban perdiendo tonicidad, pero las arrugas seguían escapándole. Salvo en ese momento, que su rostro se arrugó sopesando su pregunta.

—¿Osborn? —por la sorpresa en su mirada, quedaba claro que no tenía idea de que le hablaba.

—Harry Osborn.

—Sé quiénes son los amigos de mi sobrino, señor Stark, —le dijo con altivez—, es solo que... no, nada. Harry y Peter se conocieron en la universidad. Este anuario era de la preparatoria, a menos que me mintiera, no veo por qué a Harry podría importarle algo ese anuario.

Tony corrió la vista sin entender para iría a querer esos anuarios el chico y qué podría querer mostrarle a su amigo.

—Dijiste que estaba ansioso. —recordó sin saber muy bien de que otro hilo tirar.

—No me dijo nada, pero estaba extraño. No sé cuál era su misión, pero sonaba distraído y nostálgico. —sintió sobre él los ojos castaños y tuvo que armarse de valor para mirarla fijamente—. Conozco a mi sobrino señor Stark, sé que ni siquiera usted podría mandarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, pero supe inmediatamente que algo así le pasaba. El mismo tono usaba conmigo cuando hablaba de la beca que le dio con quince años.

—No creo que estuviera completamente feliz con lo que tenía que hacer —reconoció seriamente, no iba a decirle mentiras—. Pero él se ofreció a hacerlo. —sí excusas.

—Seguramente era lo correcto.

Sonriendo de lado asintió. Si, así era el chico.

—También increíblemente estúpido. —añadió ligeramente divertido.

Esa era su segunda cualidad. Honrado y estúpido. Leal e imprudente.

May rio suavemente con él, pero lo que empezó siendo un sonido agradable, pronto se convirtió en un sollozo mal disimulado. Tony se enderezó de golpe y la miró temeroso. Él no sabía qué hacer con mujeres que lloran porque uno fue tan idiota que dejó que le secuestraron/desaparecieran el sobrino.

—May no llores —le dijo estirando torpemente la mano, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

 _«Eres un inútil»_ se dijo mentalmente al notar la rigidez y lo increíblemente estúpido de sus actos. Ser un asco con las emociones ajenas era algo que no aprendía a manejar.

—Lo voy a hallar. No tienes que preocuparte. —prometió intentando un nuevo ángulo al aumentar su seguridad y la potencia en su voz, usando un tono decidido y firme.

El sollozo aumento y Tony empezó a dudar sobre si lo correcto sería abrazarla. ¿Lo era? No quería que ella pensara que se estaba propasando. Era una mujer hermosa, seguramente si dejara el whisky entrar en su sistema hasta lo intentaría con ella, pero no era su estilo en esos momentos. Si fuera un hombre, en sus treinta quizás lograría que pensamientos más impuros lo atacaran...

 _«Vaya, que oportuno ritmo de pensamientos»_ se dijo con sorna.

Tony, cuando se estresa, piensa en muy pocas cosas por impulso. Sexo, alcohol y fármacos como por arrancar la lista. Podían seguir drogas y prostitutas, pero en general eso se apegaba a las tres primeras y solo las separaba para decir que podía pensar en cinco cosas antes de ir a lo importante, cómo solucionar su mierda. Sabía que este hecho no lo justificaba, pero mierda, Tony no podía con más. Su mente se dividía en intentar controlar a la tía e intentar adivinar donde mierda tenían a su chico.

—May... —reiteró apretando su hombro para que se volteara. En ese momento, de absoluta sobriedad, tocaba ir a lo importante de una vez.

Podría medio abrazarla, solo un brazo rodeado con distancia formal su espalda, algo más del estilo... ¿fraternal? ¿Era correcto? Desearía que alguien le dijera.

Intentó rodearla pero ella se apretó contra él sin darle tiempo a nada. Uno de sus brazos quedó extendido al costado del menudo cuerpo —como si fuera un estúpido robot— mientras que el otro estaba laxo contra su propio cuerpo, mientras que ella le aferraba con fuerza las solapas del traje y sollozaba en su hombro. Tony miraba sobre la cabellera castaña con una mueca mal disimulada. Se sentía torpe y poco digno. Él no debía consolarla. Por unos instantes deseó que Rhodes estuvieran allí, a él se le daba mejor esa parte.

—Ya May —dijo flexionando el brazo, para poder seguir con las deplorables palmaditas a su hombro—. No va a pasar nada. Yo lo voy a arrastrar de regreso a Queens. —le prometió y se figuró a sí mismo dándole una tunda al niño para que la próxima vez que él le dijera: « _Aléjate_ », este lo escuchase.

—Alguien lo tiene, ¿no? —preguntó alzando el rostro.

Con una sonrisa poco segura, sujetó sus hombros y la guío a la seguridad de la silla. Ella, con una actitud más esperable, ya que lucía devastada, solo se dejó guiar. Seguro intentar ser fuerte era difícil en una situación así, lo único que impedía que hiciera estupideces por su parte era estar atento a que May no lo encerrara en otro incómodo abrazo. También quería salir y destrozar con sus manos el cuello de Osborn, pero asumió que eso no iba a hacer que Peter apareciera.

—Creo que sí —dijo poniendo prudencial distancia de ella, sentándose sobre su escritorio.

— _Dios_. —sollozó con más fuerza y antes de que él llegara a alejarse asustado del ruido que soltó, Mars entró por la puerta con una bandeja.

La castaña los miró alzando una ceja y él solo negó. Mataría por ayuda, de hecho, casi podía verse a sí mismo saltando del escritorio para arrastrar a Mars frente a May y hacer que ella la contenga, pero solo asintió señalando la mesita auxiliar donde quería que deje el té.

Su asistente sonrió de lado al ver cómo miraba de reojo y con tirantez a May y dejó silenciosamente la bandeja, señalando la puerta. Asintió con una mueca y fue por la taza, dándole unos segundos a May, que al escuchar cómo Milena se volvía a retirar, recuperó un poco la compostura.

Sujetó su vaso para llevar de café y sintió agradecido. Milena era casi tan buena como Pepper, y solo decía casi, por el afecto que le tenía a su vieja amiga.

Dio un largo trago y sintió la inyección de cafeína recorrerlo. El energizante todavía daba vueltas por su sistema y juntos lograron que él también se pudiera serenar, paradójicamente. Le puso un poco de azúcar al té y lo llevó hasta las manos de May. La castaña sonrió de costado y removió la cuchara. Tony no necesito esperar a ver para saber que ese té iba a enfriarse antes de que ella lo desechará sin probarlo.

—Me... ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Osborn?

—Curiosidad, es amigo de Peter.

—También Ned —lo cortó— Y pese a que te dije que lo último que hizo fue pedirme algo para él, extraño y sin lógica, te preocupo más Harry Osborn.

Tony parpadeó y tomó otro trago de café estudiándola. El amargo gusto le recordó a esa mujer aun lo contemplaba con astucia: fuerte y llena de energía.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

Confiaba en que ella no hizo nada contra su sobrino, pero también confiaba en que pudo ser involuntario.

—Oh... —murmuró sentándose más derecha—Supongo... supongo que bien. —asintió corriendo la vista por la oficina ligeramente incómoda. Era obvio que lo fuere, no iba a decírselo.

Como no había mucho que ver, salvando unas paredes blancas, una pequeña escultura de hierro forjado que parecía algo contorsionándose bajo el fuego y los sillones con la mesa auxiliar, terminó volviendo a ver la imponente vista de la ciudad.

—Harry y Peter se conocieron en el primer año de la universidad, ¿sabe? —le preguntó acomodándose en su asiento.

Meneó la cabeza y la estudió sin decir nada. Era sin dudas una mujer muy astuta. Ya veía de dónde sacó Peter su inteligencia y su rapidez. Sin que le dijera nada, ella solita entendió por dónde iban los problemas.

—Peter quedó huérfano cuando era muy chico —dijo definitivamente perdida en sus recuerdos y pese a que sentía la urgencia por que fuera al punto, tomó más café y le prestó toda su atención—. Ben y yo intentamos por años ser padres y cuando me iba a dar por vencida, llegó este hermoso niño, con estos ojos tan oscuros como el chocolate que tanto me gustaba comer a escondidas de mi marido. —una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro y Tony sintió mucha pena por ella—. Nos tomó un tiempo entender que no era simplemente timidez y que la muerte de mis cuñados lo había afectado mucho más de la cuenta. Ben intentó enseñarle deportes y algo de carpintería. Intentó que conectara más con los chicos del barrio, pero a Peter le interesaban los cómics, los videojuegos y la ciencia. Siempre iba por la casa arreglando y rompiendo mis licuadoras y controles. —agregó riendo— Es... Es un chico... excepcional.

—Lo sé. —dijo con un suspiro.

May lo volvió a mirar y asintió como si despertase de un sueño.

—Por eso, la primera vez que vi a Harry, no entendí por qué se hicieron amigos. Usted conoce a Ned. Sabe que _eso_ tiene sentido. Amo a mi sobrino, pero no soy tonta, sé que no es el popular o el típico deportista. Sus amigos siempre fueron... interesantes. —dijo con amabilidad—. Por eso este chico tan... histriónico, hablador y encantador no cuadraba. Siempre me pareció... ¿Arrogante? Con su plata, que siempre ostentó, con sus autos, con su autoestima tan... elevada... jamás hubo lógica en que mi sobrino le cayera tan bien, hasta que uno conoce a Norman.

Una mueca de asco enturbió su aspecto y vio un mohín desagradable torcer sus labios. Como allí ningún perro había ido a honrarlos con sus necesidades básicas, era claro que ella pensaba lo mismo que él sobre Osborn padre.

— Ese hombre... Es despreciable. Le dije a Peter que pasara de él, pero no hacía caso. Ahí entendí que Harry y Peter eran muy diferentes. Peter nunca pudo resistirse a una persona como Harry, llenó de tristeza y soledad. En algún punto ambos eran huérfanos, pero a la vez no, Peter nos tuvo a Ben y a mí. Por eso, Harry menos podía resistirse a alguien tan leal como Peter. Harry tenía plata, chicas y autos, tenía todo lo que la fortuna de su padre pudo comprar, pero imagino que no fue hasta Peter, que tuvo un verdadero amigo.

Tony pensó que aquello era asquerosamente familiar para él y la curiosidad por conocer más de Harry Osborn empezó a picar.

—Osea que... Harry quiere en verdad a Peter. —aventuró pensando más en sí mismo que en otra persona.

—Diría que... —la vio soltar un suspiro acomodando su cabello tras la oreja—. A su forma, lo quiere. Pero basta estar un tiempo con Harry para saber que solo hay una cosa que le importa y lamentablemente eso es Norman.

El tono de su voz fluctuó en ese punto. Bajo unos octavos y sus ojos lo miraron seriamente. La piel de sus brazos de erizo cuando May lo miró detenidamente, pensando sus palabras.

—Nada, señor Stark, nada le importa más que Norman. —los finos labios de la tía de Peter se apretaron en una línea dura. A Tony dejó de parecerle una mujer simpática y cálida—. Ese niño haría lo que fuera por complacer a su padre. Así este eligiera a mi Peter sobre él, como me ha tocada presenciar. No sé si ese hombre desprecia a su propio hijo, pero el chico... No puede evitarlo, conseguir la aprobación de Norman es lo único que parece importarle. Harry está obsesionado con Norman. No hay nada que no haría por conseguirlo. Peter es muy ciego, no lo nota o no llega a verlo no sé, pero... Harry tiene un problema con su padre. Es triste, pero real. Puede querer a Peter, puede apreciarlo, pero... si Norman está en el medio...

—Peter no ganaría esa pulseada.

—Nadie lo haría.

Sonrió forzadamente y se enderezó dejando el café en la mesa, era hora de continuar. No necesitaba nada más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

May asintió con firmeza y suspiró mirando con disculpa la taza. Se la retiró de las manos y luego de prometerle tenerla al tanto, hacerle jurar que ella iba a corresponderle y que lo llamaría si alguien se ponía en contacto, Tony la acompañó a la puerta.

No le extrañó en lo absoluto ver a su asistente en el escritorio de juguete que tenía allí para ella y sonrió internamente. Ahora que tenía una mínima idea de quién era Harry Osborn, volvió a su oficina para verificar los datos que F.R.I.D.A.Y. tenía para él. Luego iría a _Oscorp_.

—Mars, averíguame todo sobre _Oscorp_ y sobre todo de Harry Osborn. —pidió antes de cerrar la puerta sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella no respondió y pese a que no lo observó ni le lanzó así fuera una mirada fugaz, sabía de sobra que ella solo asintió y se puso manos a la obra. De hecho, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto que ella hubiera estado husmeando su charla con May y ya estuviera en eso. Era tan obscenamente desobediente, que era tremendamente eficiente al final del día.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar por los ventanales. « _¿Te buscaría desde aquí?_ » preguntó mentalmente a Peter « _¿Miraría intentando descifrar dónde estás?_ » volvió a preguntarse.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —preguntó bruscamente, saliendo del maldito sueño adolescente en el que se sumergió.

Él iba a responderse a sí mismo.

— _Karen fue deshabilitada._

—¿Disculpa? —dijo enderezándose de golpe. El estrés tenía que estar pasándole factura— Peter lo hizo.

— _No. Su señal se interrumpió abruptamente. Entró en reposo._

—Eso no... eso no puede ser. —se quejó.

Él la había diseñado, eso no podía pasar. Solo él tenía la capacidad. No había nada en ese traje que Peter pudiera apretar que le diera esa capacidad; en especial después de darse cuenta de que el chico y su amigo jugaban con él a sus espaldas.

— _Lo lamento señor, eso es lo que pasó. Una repentina descarga sobrecargo el sistema del traje y Karen se desactivó automáticamente. Está encriptada en nuestro sistema, en una hora aproximadamente lograré entrar en sus bases y leer los datos que recopiló._

Tony maldijo sin poder creerlo. Cada segundo estaba más irritado y sorprendido. No habían dejado nada al jodido azar. Cómo diablos pudieron haber previsto todo eso era la maldita duda. ¿Aquello estaba fríamente planeado? ¿Guió a Peter a una jodida trampa y no lo notó? Desechó eso, no había una jodida forma de que pudieran saber que necesitarían para contener a Peter, no había forma de que supieran que él recurriría al chico. Jamás lo hizo, cuidó de mantener distancia de él, nadie conocía su identidad secreta, Peter pasaba desapercibido incluso en su empresa... No, aquello no era maldita casualidad, nada en lo que había pasado esa noche, en esa jodida azotea fue por pura casualidad.

¿Quién demonios tenía al chico?

—Llama a Happy, que lleve inmediatamente el traje de Parker a mi taller en la Sede. Eso tengo que verlo. Luego que siga con sus cosas.

— _Sí señor._

Era hora de conocer a Harry Osborn. 


	3. El buen doctor Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas potencialmente fuertes.

Un golpe sordo y molesto rebotaba una y otra vez en los confines de su cabeza. Peter no estaba seguro de si era un ruido externo o algo que pasaba dentro de él. ¿Ese era el sonido que hacía tu cerebro cuando palpitaba dentro de tu cráneo? No estaba muy seguro, pero apostaría que sí, a juzgar por el dolor que tenía.

Nunca había consumido más de una o dos latas de cerveza o alguna que otra copa de champagne en algunos eventos (como su graduación o la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa) así que no tenía un parámetro para saber si así se sentía una resaca; otra opción probable.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero, rápidamente y con algo de pánico, se dio cuenta que no era su mejor estrategia. A sus oídos llegaban pequeños murmullos de gente trabajando y rápidamente vino a él su situación real. No, no era el mejor momento para abrirlos, en especial cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran los que lo rodeaban. Claro que podía decir con certeza una cosa: no era el laboratorio del señor Stark o un hospital. Nadie lo había rescatado. _«Aún»_ dijo su mente intentando calmar los nervios que empezaron a reptar por su abdomen deslizándose a cada poro de su piel enfriándola.

Con cautela intentó mover sus piernas, pero seguían demasiado pesados, así como sus brazos; el regusto en su boca seguía siendo muy fuerte y se calmó a sí mismo diciéndose que era debido al maldito gas que le echaron que seguía sin poder moverse y no a un mal permanente. No necesitó repasar dónde estaba, pues estaba muy seguro de no saberlo, así como sabía con certeza que no iba a conseguir que se lo dijeran. Puesto esto en claro, tampoco necesitó repasar cómo llegó allí ya que el maldito de Harry le había hecho una jugarreta. Lo único que sí le gustaría saber era cuántas horas llevaba en ello. Su cuerpo seguía sin responder, pero estaba seguro de que por la lucidez que estaba demostrando estaba desintoxicado. O al menos lo suficientemente limpio de esa porquería. Notó con placer que la piel no le picaba y no estaba seguro de si era solo que se había curado o era el hecho de que sentía estar desnudo.

El vestigio de un recuerdo llegó a su mente dolorida, manos arrancándole el traje, manos peleando contra su cuerpo por desnudarlo y la voz de Harry susurrando algo como que debía tener un GPS en el traje. No estaba seguro, pensar tan claramente en algo le producía un terrible malestar a su embotada mente, pero se decidió por creer firmemente que lo habían desnudado pues sentía frio y eso no era algo que pudiera disimularse. ¿No? No estaba seguro, pero tenía lógica.

O eso creía Peter y se dijo en su fuero interno que, en esos momentos, necesitaba aferrarse a la lógica. Empezar a confundir las sensaciones era un problema que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Ya no estaba en ese tejado solo con el idiota de su amigo, así que no podía creer que seguía demasiado desvalido o la poca capacidad de raciocinio a la que se estaba aferrando se vendría abajo.

—Deja de jugar a la bella durmiente—susurró una voz fría a su oído y no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar.

Sus ojos obedecieron por un impulso a la orden implícita y los cerró con fuerza cuando el destello de la luz blanca le quemó las córneas.

—Creo que debí advertirte que no miraras fijamente para arriba. —se rio apenado su acompañante.

pensó viendo puntitos tras sus párpados, aguantándose un gemido de dolor. Al menos sabía ahora que el pesado molesto ruido que había escuchado primero que nada era el desesperante sonido de un reloj y que lo rodeaban al menos tres personas.

—Bajen las luces —se quejó el hombre chasqueando la lengua—, nuestro amigo tiene mejor visión que todos nosotros juntos. —añadió en un tono algo molesto, como si aquello hubiera tenido que estar previsto de antemano.

Peter sintió un ligero malestar a esta idea. ¿Por qué debían estar preparados para ese inconveniente? Nadie sabía con exactitud sus poderes. Siempre podían suponerlo, pero... ¿por qué no había ni rastro de duda en su voz? Su vientre se quejó y su piel hormigueó en respuesta. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo ese destello de seguridad que la voz mostró; no le convenía en lo más mínimo tampoco.

—Bien... ¿Parker? Puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo suavemente esa vez y Peter sintió como su corazón saltó apurando el ritmo cuando dos dedos le sujetaron el mentón y le enderezaron la cabeza.

Todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera de allí, que era peligroso para su seguridad, pero no había mucho para hacer. Quería alejarse de esa voz, quería correr en dirección opuesta a la mano que le sostenía con firmeza el mentón, tanto que sentía sus pies cosquillear, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Muy internamente sabía que sería una mala estrategia huir a ciegas y a lo loco.

Con cuidado fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y aprovechó para tirar suavemente de sus manos. Sintiendo en sus muñecas una pequeña tirantez, procuró seguir en calma. Bien, lo tenían amarrado. Era un prisionero o de otro modo en la terraza las cosas hubieran transcurrido de otra forma. No debía entrar en pánico, era sino obvio que así iban a ser las cosas, así que solo se tragó el acre miedo y procuró obedecer con precaución. La luz, ahora mucho más suave, lo molestó sutilmente, pero lo que si le molestó fue ver el rostro suspendido sobre el de él.

No es que fuera feo o deforme, es que estaba demasiado encima suyo. Veía su silueta a medias, ya que tapaba parte de la luz, escondiendo sus rasgos. Otra vez un escozor en el cuello le avisó que ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba y automáticamente se puso en guardia. Increíblemente aún podía estar más alerta y se esforzó por esconderlo. Sentía que sus dotes de actuación iban a ser completamente necesarias, eso susurró una voz en su mente.

—Eres terriblemente joven —le dijo el hombre estudiándolo fijamente.

A rápido vuelo, Peter se dijo que el hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad aparentaba una veintena más que él y su claro tono de piel con su rubio cabello, susurraban un origen escandinavo. Peter intentó analizar rápidamente su imagen y hacerse una idea de quien era, pero no lo reconocía de nada. Si por el malestar que se instaló en su abdomen fuera, diría que era el diablo hecho persona, pero la verdad poseía más rasgos de ángel que de matón. Pese a su entrenado sistema de seguridad integrado en su ADN modificado, Peter sabía que ese tipo de rostros eran los peores. Eran engañosos por naturaleza y viendo que lo tenían desnudo y atado, quedaba en claro que de ángel no podía poseer ni un mísero pelo.

—Y usted está terriblemente cerca —respondió sacándole una sonrisa, pero sin lograr que se moviera.

—Un pajarito me dijo que tienes veinte. Y ten- 

—Harry —lo cortó dolido.

No es que esperara que su amigo diera marcha atrás cuando lo reconoció. No después de que claramente había confabulado con su padre y ese demente que perdía el aire juguetón en la mirada, pero si esperaba que al menos no siguiera contando cosas de él.

Trabajar cerca de Tony le enseñó que, si alguien quería saber algo, ese alguien solo tenía que buscar, pero al menos esperaba que no les facilitara el trabajo. Traicionó a Spider-Man porque no era su mejor amigo, ¿iba a seguir después de descubrir quién estaba tras la máscara?

Peter necesitaba creer que sí, lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero viendo como estaban las cosas, le tocaba admitir que no.

—No me gustan los chicos mal educados —le dijo con firmeza y nada de la trastornada simpatía que había estado usando desde que le dijo que abriera los ojos—. Aquí te enseñaremos buenos modales —agregó con una sonrisa tipo esquizofrénica o bipolar.

—¿Gracias? —respondió inseguro.

« _¿Dónde me metieron?_ » se preguntó cuándo el bastardo sonrió más profundamente.

—No agradezcas. _No aún_.

Peter lo miró intentando determinar en cuántos problemas estaba ahora que esa última oración sonó asquerosamente siniestra. Los profundos ojos negros y el corte de diseñador le daban un poco de alivio, un ligero sentimiento parecido a la familiaridad. Ese hombre lucía a millones con ese traje azul noche bien entallado y elegante y su camisa crema en deslumbrante contraste. Sacando eso no se parecía en nada más a su mentor, pero solo esa pequeña similitud bastaba para relajarlo.

El señor Stark parecía tener de vista, de nombre o de alguna fiesta a cualquier millonario del país. Teniendo en cuenta que parecía estar encerrado en un hospital —pues se rehusaba a pensar en ese lugar como un laboratorio dadas las implicaciones de esta diferencia— más posibilidades había de que Tony lo conociera, consecuentemente mayores posibilidades tenían de dar con él de un momento al otro.

Corrió lejos la obviedad de que por algún maldito motivo aún no lo halló y se concentró en seguir en el presente y concentrado en su captor. Tony llegaría, siempre lo hacía. Peter siempre se sintió ligeramente humillado por este hecho, pero nunca jamás se quejaría de verlo acudir en su rescate.

—Bien, Peter —dijo el hombre volviendo a sonar más distante, haciendo que se pregunte si era esto algo bueno o malo para él—. Por una casualidad del destino, terminaste en este pequeño laboratorio.

Peter maldijo para sí al oír la palabra, pero se aseguró de que su mueca de fastidio no fuera evidente. Intentó lucir como aburrido, como cansado, pero nada de terror o miedo. Eso solo les daría más alas, Peter vio suficientes películas de terror como para saber esto.

—Osborn lleva años anhelando una sociedad y la verdad hasta que Harry no vino con este grandioso trato, no le hice mucho caso. —suspiró— Sabes, no me mal entiendas, tiene alguna que otra cosa buena entre manos, pero es un idiota arrogante que no ve lo malo que es. Pero, curiosamente, su hijo, no es tan estúpido como él cree.

Peter se quedó mirándolo fijamente, persiguiendo con sus ojos cada movimiento que este hizo para enderezarse y sentarse a su lado. Su mano, atada a la fría superficie de una mesa de laboratorio, quedó casi rozando su cadera y le dio ligera repulsión pensar en que ese tipo podía estar sentado plácidamente a su lado, mientras lo tenían cautivo. No parecía reparar en que estaba desnudo o que algo muy parecido a unas cadenas lo sostenían de manos y pies. Lucía cómodo y a gusto, algo que sin dudas decía mucho de su persona.

Tragó saliva instintivamente y se abstuvo de hacer mención alguna al hecho de que lentamente, la parte delantera de la camilla se enderezaba lo suficiente para que quedara semi sentado. El sonido estridente le trajo muy mala espina, el lugar parecía muy sofisticado para que una simple plancha de metal chirriara como si sus engranajes estuvieran oxidados. El coronel Rhodes le enseño mucho sobre torturas militares y la manipulación que, muchas veces, era más importante que la fuerza con la que pudieras golpear al sujeto que intentabas interrogar.

Cada segundo que pasaba Peter iba siendo más y más consciente de lo que le deparaba aquella estadía. Cada segundo que pasaba, Peter iba teniendo más en claro que iba a ser una estadía muy, muy, desagradable.

Con la mirada barrio rápidamente el lugar y contó tres hombres que lo miraban igual de aburridos que el demente a su lado. Junto con ellos, uno sujeto más pequeño y claramente mayor que le llamó la atención. En realidad, no a él, a sus instintos. Ese era el jefe allí, lo supo por su bata de médico y por el aura que desprendía. Era el único que lo estudiaba con interés y Peter se intentó convencer de que lo que sus ojos escrutaron, era un hombre interesado sexualmente en él y no en otros motivos. Pocas veces alguien le había lanzado ese tipo de miradas y deseaba de corazón creer que el interés era meramente físico, no médico, como realmente temía.

Por su visión periférica pudo constatar que se encontraba humillantemente desnudó y la necesidad de taparse hizo que se resolviera algo incómodo. El tintineo del acero chocando con acero lo dejó petrificado y el médico —bajo y algo excedido de peso— se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos sin temor o preocupación.

Lo volvió a ver finamente, pues despertaba completamente su interés. Peter no podía evitar comparar su enfermiza necesidad de verlo fijamente como la de un animal que sabe está acorralado y solo puede mirar fijamente a su depredador a la espera que este ataque. La maldita certeza de que no se equivocaba con su poco prometedora similitud lo descomponía. Sabía que el millonario a su costado era el auspiciante y promotor de aquel circo, pero... pero Peter sentía en sus huesos que era ese pequeño hombre al que de verdad debía temerle.

Un sorpresivo malestar le retorció el estómago, y antes de que pudiera analizarlo en busca de peligro, sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Peter ni siquiera alcanzó a mirar a alguien en busca de ayuda, sus labios se apretaron inconscientemente y se retorció sintiendo como cada volteo arqueaba su espalda, tensando y lastimando cada uno de sus músculos. Apretó los ojos y gimió sin poder contenerse cuando el ardor eléctrico se clavó bajo su piel. Su mente intentaba entender, intentaba determinar cómo terminar con ese martirio, pero el dolor solo parecía aumentar y por unos segundos Peter se preguntó cuánto aguantaría hasta que le frieran las neuronas.

En pánico sintió como el dolor agudo recorría cada uno de sus músculos de sus brazos endureciéndolos tanto que rápidamente se hallaba arqueado sobre la mesa sin poder ni pensar en hacer nada. Apretó los dientes unos contra otros llenos de miedo de meter sin querer la lengua entre ellos y arrancársela. El dolor era enfermante, pero peor era la sensación de desasosiego que le inundó el estómago. Quería gritar, quería maldecir, pero su mente les impidió a sus instintos hacerlo. Volteó el rostro sintiendo en su cuerpo más y más electricidad y en mente más u más dolor.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía helado y ardiendo, el sudor rápidamente se empezó a acumular por su espalda y bajo su cuello, una parte de él era tan consciente del dolor que lo empujó a estirar los dedos queriendo sujetar al maldito a su lado y transferirle parte de su dolor, pero su corazón palpitaba furioso y el aire que entraba por su boca se cortó.

Cuando estaba a un paso de pedir piedad, ya que la sensación de ser electrocutado vivo empezaba a enloquecerlo calando hasta sus huesos un dolor punzante y agudo, todo freno. Rápido como vino, Peter se encontró tendido en la placa de metal, mirando entre náuseas y lágrimas furiosas al doctor. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran sus jadeos y alzó su temblorosa cabeza hasta el sujeto que tenía al lado. Su mirada se quedó fija en la sonrisa de disculpa que torcía los labios abultados y por primera vez se permitió sentir miedo.

El sudor que había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo se volvió insignificante comparado contra el frío que empezó a anidarse en su pecho. Estaba en muchos y muy preocupantes problemas. Nada, ni un puto cable estaba conectado a su cuerpo. La camilla no estaba electrificada. Sea lo que fuera que pasó allí, esa maldita mierda, vino de dentro de su puñetero cuerpo y la sola idea de que hubieran estado jugando con él mientras seguía inconsciente le solidificó la sangre.

—Bueno, es muy grosero no mirar a la persona que está hablándote. ¿No crees?

Peter no respondió. Se quedó quieto, controlando el resabio de espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo que aún después de los segundos se sacudía sin su consentimiento. Por un segundo dudó, quiso mantenerse firme y escupir su rostro, pero no era inteligente. Asintió sin querer repetir la experiencia y se obligó a no mirar a las otras personas en el cuarto. ¿Les habría dado asco? ¿Habría muecas de miedo o recelo al menos? Como fuera, Peter iba a dejar que duda permaneciera en su fuero interno mientras Marcell Galler siguiera allí sentado.

Porque ese debía ser el temido y maldito socio de Norman. Peter recordó la cara de asco que el señor Stark ponía a su mención y notó que Tony y él al fin estarían en algo completamente de acuerdo sin necesidad de pelear por la razón. Peter siempre supo que para que Tony aborreciera tanto a alguien esta persona no podía ser buena de ninguna forma, pero jamás imaginó aquello.

—Como te decía —continuó como si solo le hubiera reprendido verbalmente y no que le hubiera dado una jodida descarga eléctrica—. Su empresa está en la bancarrota, ¿qué podría querer de ellos? ¿Sus instalaciones? Digo, son excelentes y el mobiliario nunca baja su precio, pero aun así, Norman es un dolor de trasero que habla y habla de ideas obsoletas y aburridas. Pero, veras, porque no soy un hombre cruel —dijo el que básicamente acababa de torturarlo—, les dejé quedarse allí hasta que lograba conseguir un equipo eficiente de trabajo. No voy a aburrirte sobre qué es en lo que estamos trabajando, ya que mi amigo el buen doctor Dan se encargará de eso, pero Harry se lució. Hace unos días vino y me dijo que tenía a Spider-Man —sus ojos brillaron felices y las náuseas empezaron a revolver su estómago. Maldito sea Harry Osborn— ¡Spider-Man! No lo creí hasta que vi cómo se reunían en ese puente de Queens.

Peter quiso correr la mirada humillado. En ningún momento Harry fue de confiar. Jamás. El señor Stark se lo intentó decir ¿cuántas veces? Unas cien al menos. Pero él jamás lo escuchó. Si acaso dejó que sembrara en su mente la duda sobre el señor Osborn, pero nunca en Harry. Maldito sea él. Puñeteros instintos que no servían para nada cuando los necesitabas...

—Oh, eso no lo viste venir ¿eh?

Apretó con más fuerza sus labios, negándose a hablar. Muy tarde vio su error. La chispa sádica brilló en el Ónix un segundo antes de que el dolor volvieran a azotarlo.

Esa vez sí dejó que sus gritos salieran y no se molestó en contenerse cuando el dolor absurdo volvió. Increíblemente el dolor parecía empeorar bajo la histeria, pero era necesario. Se sentía tan intenso, tan fuerte... Esa parte útil de su mente entendió rápidamente que no podían estar hablando de la misma fuerza que antes. La cantidad de volteos debía haberse duplicado, al menos. En un instante sentía la electricidad recorrerle hasta los dientes, la saliva en su boca empezó a ahogarlo y sus extremidades temblaban rígidas alzándolo de la mesa con tal ferocidad que por un instante Peter se preguntó si intentaba matarlo.

Se esforzaba por mantenerse coherente, pero aferrarse a la realidad parecía hacerlo más consciente de las miles de agujas que lo pinchaban por todos lados en esos momentos. Agitó la cabeza en todas direcciones tosiendo con los dientes casi castañeando y cuando vio la silueta del doctor acercarse un paso a su mesa, gritó con más fuerza viéndolo enloquecido tras las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Claro que no logró nada, ya que en medio de su delirio de dolor escuchó como el malnacido a su costado lo reprendió, pero había descubierto que alguien allí parecía no ser un maldito demente.

La garganta empezó a resentírsele cuando sus propios gritos empezaron a herir sus tímpanos y su corazón a fatigarse; estaba exhausto y dolor solo crecía nublándole el juicio. Todo volvió a finalizar tan bruscamente como empezó y se quedó casi sollozando sentado con la cabeza a gacha. Su respiración eran bruscos y dispares jadeos que le agitaban tanto el pecho como las descargas previas. Apretó los ojos intentando expulsar a voluntad todo el remanente eléctrico en su cuerpo y, mientras todos allí pensaba que se recuperaba del dolor, se dio esos segundos para pensar con rapidez en un plan de escape.

Se concedió unos segundos, fingió un par de sollozos que poco le costó soltar y puso su mente a trabajar. Era obvio que iba a tener que pensar en algo, ya que mientras Tony conseguía dar con él, podrían literalmente derretirle el cerebro. Quién sabía si ese retorcido era consciente de que él podía ser más resistente que la media, pero que en el fondo su cuerpo seguía siendo humano. Harry sabía que era humano, pudo darles pistas de su yo, pero no tenían idea de que podres tenía Spider-Man y en la carrera por descubrirlo quizás llegaban demasiado lejos.

Apretó los ojos soltando un lamento por su boca y pensó en las cadenas que lo contenían. Eran mucho más fuertes de lo que previó en un primer recuento. Entre el desastre de gritos que armó había jalado de ellas y estas no había cedido un ápice, no quiso hacer mucha fuerza porque de golpe la idea de soltarse sin plan de respaldo fue aterradora, pero había esperado que al menos se resquebrajaran o cedieran un poco. El doctor parecía estar de su parte, lo cual catálogo en la lista de: _Cosas a favor_. Pero la resistencia de esas porquerías engrosaba la lista de: _Jodido, hasta la mierda_. Por una fracción de segundo pensó en la aterradora idea de que no iba a poder sacarse por sus medios allí, pero no dejó que esto se anclara en su humor y se dijo que si todo fracasaba solo usaría la fuerza bruta y a la mierda con el resto.

Quizás si pudiera convencer al doctor de que lo sacara de allí o le permitiera escapar hubiera posibilidades de no salir de ese laboratorio en estado vegetativo. Si le liberasen una de sus manos, él podría hacer el resto. Se llevaría al médico, después de todo, qué le harían por ayudarlo no era un misterio para él y sin dudas Tony podría sacarle buena información.

—Cuándo una persona te hace una pregunta —le dijo amablemente Marcell y Peter hubiera reído de buena fe a ese tono malditamente doctrinante—, es de buena educación responderle.

Peter sintió el inicio de risa burbujear en la punta de su lengua. El maldito le enseñaba buenos modales en lo que lo torturaba. Ni sus profesores más exigentes en el MIT se atrevieron a soñar con tanto.

—N-no. —masculló alzando lentamente el rostro.

Sus párpados pesaban y sentía como si hubiera terminado una ronda de entrenamientos extenuante. Recostó la cabeza en la planchuela y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el oscuro negro. Estos lo miraban con un destello poco optimista de felicidad.

—¿No qué? —dijo volviendo a ese rostro duro y hostil—. No lo sabías, o no, no es educado.

Peter quiso decirle que se jodiera, pero sabía que una vez más que lo desafiara y sus neuronas sería historia.

—N-no espe-esperaba esto de Ha-Harry —musitó temblando visiblemente.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, tan satisfecho como él cuando logró que el gato callejero de su barrio dejara de rasguñarlo al pasar. Peter se dio el gusto mental de insultarlo hasta en Italiano y solo lo miró esforzándose por esconder completamente su odio, dejando que en la superficie de su mirada ese frio terror se trasluciera. Lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar que lo siguiera electrocutando era parecer débil y asustado.

—Bueno, pero lo hizo Peter. —sonrió casi con compasión— La gente siempre puede sorprendernos. Bueno, después de esto, creo que les debo un par de favores, así que voy a dejarte con Dan, él va a estar contigo aquí y yo iré a ver qué puedo hacer para que mis nuevos socios no caigan en la quiebra. —por la mirada que le lanzó, le quedó claro que aquella no era una misión muy fácil—. Pórtate bien, Peter, Dan tiene mi número y este dispositivo se puede accionar a cualquier distancia. —sonrió enseñándole el pequeño botón que traía.

Su mirada lo estudió unos segundos y supuso que, si la policía lo detuviera, creerían que era el mando de la alarma de un deportivo excéntrico. Volvió a pensar en qué mierda le metieron en el cuerpo y la terrible idea de que más cosas como esas podían haberle implantado hizo que su piel volviera a erizarse.

Resistió el impulso de correr la vista y solo asintió con pesadez. Intentó esconder tras sus muros el alivio que le daba saber que se iba a ir y solo lo miró resignado. No quería seguir teniéndolo cerca. Entendía que estuviera atado, porque era malditamente lógico, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que lo tuvieran desnudo. Se olía a que era parte del encanto de someter a alguien, de hacerle saber que era vulnerable y Peter no iba a sacarlo de su error. Lo incomodaba terriblemente, pero no era algo que lo fuera a bloquear o impedirle huir.

Marcell lo miró unos segundos y Peter fue consciente de cómo se transformó frente a sus ojos. Dejando atrás ese aire de lunático, el escandinavo lo miró fijamente y sonrió de lado, mandando un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo hasta acomodar la boca contra su oído.

El calor de su respiración le dio náuseas y requirió de toda su fuerza para no dejar que en su rostro se evidenciara la repulsión. Sentía su sangre correr espesa, sus manos picar por soltarse y destrozarle la cara contra la misma mesa a la que lo ató, pero se contuvo, se contuvo aceptando que era casi tan idiota como arriesgarse a recibir otra descarga ahora que se iba.

—Sé que intentaras escapar. Está en la naturaleza humana, un instinto que no podrás controlar, pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo por resistir esa absurda pulsión —susurró en un tono suave y medido. Frío y distante si se quisiera, pero fuertemente amenazante—. Solo saldrás de aquí cuándo y cómo yo quiera que lo hagas. —rio suavemente enterrando una de sus amplias manos en su cabello para pegarlo completamente a su boca.

Peter volvió a sentir náuseas y odio. Un temblor involuntario se le escapó, pero no se molestó en contenerlo, al final, podía hacerle creer que era miedo y le servía. Su mirada no estaba en sus ojos, los de Dan sí, y estaba seguro de que el doctor si pudo ver el asco y el desprecio en ellos.

—No es un juego mi amigo, te darás cuenta muy rápido que ahora eres de mi propiedad. —lo sintió alejarse y no pudo evitar que el odio que le representaban sus palabras se viera reflejado en su mirar. Dan corrió la vista, Peter quería creer que con miedo— De cualquier forma, imagino que igualmente así lo intentaras —encogiéndose de hombros, se endereza acomodando su saco, limpiando la mano con la que lo tocó en sus pantalones.

Su boca se frunció mirándola como si el sudor que arrastró fuera excremento y suspiró mirando su cuerpo como si fuera un costal de harina sin importancia

—Ya veremos si es que aparte de poderes tienes cerebro y cooperas, o si nos alegrarás la tarde con material de investigación. —añadió.

Giró sobre sus talones y Peter se forzó a recomponerse, ese no era el momento para dejar que su genio se saliera de su control. Debía ser frío y práctico. Ese idiota ya iba a irse y lo iba a dejar con ese doctor que no se veía demasiado intimidante o decidido. Intentó figurarse si lo tenían bajo amenaza o si solo no se sentía muy cómodo al lado de un lunático como Marcell. Seguía dándole mala espina y se dijo que debía proceder con cuidado. Nadie que trabajara para ese bastardo podía ser bueno, su mirada no se veía asustada, no se veía temor. Si lo tenían dominado, era muy dominado y una parte de él le dijo que dejara de ser un crio y aceptara que la maldad habitaba en la gente.

—Dany, haz el favor de ser amable con nuestro invitado y no te quedes perdiendo el tiempo. —por su tono cansino, cualquiera creería que el doctor era un holgazán muy bien pago—. En dos días vamos a trasladar el laboratorio. Quiero resultados congruentes para esa fecha Daniel, no me decepciones. —pidió con falsa amabilidad, ya que inclusive él que estaba más preocupado por sus asuntos que los de Dan, entendió aquello como una amenaza bastante directa.

El socio de Norman desapareció por una amplia puerta doble de cristal y mientras veía como sus hombros giraban por un pasillo, de percató de que Dan/Dany/Daniel lo estudiaba determinando.

— ∞ —

Peter sentía que había transcurrido por lo menos una eternidad desde que lo dejaron solo en aquella habitación, ya que en cuanto el maldito lunático que lo tenía allí se fue, el doctor siguió su mismo camino y con él los tres intentos de matones con ellos.

No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de pánico, pero solo en aquella esterilizada planchuela empezó a poder usar sus brazos y sus piernas. Como suponía, las cadenas eran mucho más fuertes en esencia que apariencia y por más que tiró con un setenta por ciento de sus fuerzas, estas no cedieron en lo absoluto.

Después de aquella infructífera prueba, se sentía tentado a intentar usar todo de sí, pero la comezón en su cuello se acrecentó y se volvió a quedar sentado y relajado. Lo estaban observando. Ni bien despertó vio las dos cámaras enfocarlo desde el techo y maldijo una vez más su desnudez.

 _«Deja de pensar en eso»_ se reprendió duramente. Era la menor de todas sus preocupaciones estar desnudo pero ahí iba él, casi solo siendo capaz de volver una y otra vez a esa idiota situación.

Alejó otra vez de su mente ese detalle y volvió a estudiar la sala. El reloj estaba descompuesto, ya que marcaba la misma hora desde hacía al menos media hora, si es que el tictac molesto era correcto y congruente con los segundos que llegó a contabilizar. Cuando el ruidito hueco de sus agujas moviéndose empezó a enfermarle la cabeza, lo estudió fijamente y se dio cuenta que solo el segundero se movía y la aguja del minutero temblaba como si quisieras avanzar y no pudiera. Solo esa estupidez había bastado para que un nuevo susurro de espanto le acariciara la piel. ¿Quién demonios tenía un reloj así? Esa pregunta evidenciaba su punto: Había cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse que si su pobre hombría estaba al descubierto o no.

Intento entender qué podrían querer de él y pese a que la respuesta fue obvia, no la volvió más tranquilizadora. Ese era uno de esos pequeños y molestos casos donde saber la respuesta no soluciona ni la punta del problema. No iban a ser los primeros en querer usar su sangre como materia de experimentos, eso lo sabía. Una vez oyó en las instalaciones Stark que alguien susurraba sobre su poder y de dónde provenía. Lamentablemente él mismo ya había iniciado una ronda de pruebas en su momento y todo resultaba... asqueroso.

Nada bueno salió de mezclar su sangre con la de las pequeñas ratas de laboratorio que consiguió y se aseguró de brindarle esa información al señor Stark. Si algún día alguien lo intentaba, iba a haber... complicaciones y consecuencias grotescas para el sujeto. Al parecer su infectada sangre no era compatible con otros organismos vivos y temía que nadie quisiera aceptar el hecho de que _él_ no era un producto que pudieran embotellar y vender al por mayor.

Automáticamente, cuando su mente entró en ese suave y conocido estado de relajación, Peter se esforzó por no pensar en el señor Stark. Pese a que eso trajera consigo una ola de calma a sus nervios, otros sentimientos más oscuros lo envolvían en simultáneo y estaba exhausto como para trabajar en ellos.

Aquel rato solo también lo había ayudado a darse cuenta —con mucho bochorno e indignación— que en aquella azotea se comportó como un bebé llorón y no como el hombre fuerte y determinado que era.

Llorando internamente por refuerzos, especialmente por Tony Stark, Peter sabía que había renunciado a años de duro entrenamiento y superación. Se sentía sucio y humillado recordándose a sí mismo tendido en el piso, solo siendo capaz de pensar en cuándo su mentor iría a buscarlo. Tuvo que haber peleado, tuvo que haberse puesto de pie y luchando con algo de dignidad o un poco esmero al menos. Maldita sea, habían sido simples humanos armados. ¿Cómo fue que se dejó atrapar de aquella forma? El miedo y el dolor le habían arrebatado la lucidez y eso no se lo perdonaba. Sí, podría resultar relajante pensar que en algún lado Tony Stark estaba buscándolo, pero las horas pasaban —o eso creía pues ni siquiera estaba seguro— y Peter sabía que debía hallar una forma de librarse de lo que fuera a venir a continuación. Sus preciados instintos así lo aseguraban.

Había algo en la forma en la que el rostro del mal nacido Marcell Galler había mutado que no le gustó lo absoluto. Parecía tan lúcido, tan centrado... no quería creer que todo fuera una fachada para distraerlo, pero tampoco creyó que Harry fuera a traicionarlo. Así que, debía jugar sobre seguro y asumir que no lo tenía cautivo un trastornado millonario, si no uno inescrupuloso, con vaya a saber qué planes en mente.

La soledad, el frío que empezaba a cubrir su piel, la irritante luz y el desquiciante reloj, también le dieron oportunidad de pensar en Harry. Seguía sin creer que hubieran sido capaz, pero menos se creía que no hubiera dado marcha atrás una vez que le descubrió el rostro.

Era verdad que había dudado en el auto del señor Stark y que por consiguiente no le costara tanto entender por qué su amigo hizo algo así, pero ¿traicionarlo a él? Eso sí dolía.

 _«Tú lo ibas a traicionar primero»_ se recordó con desprecio y dejó eso como estaba. Pensar en Harry no lo iba a sacar de allí y entre la culpa y la traición no tenía una cuál elegir, ambas dolían y ambas lastimaban.

Concentrándose, imaginado mentalmente la voz de su IA llamándolo a la realidad como siempre hacía, se propuso estudiar su entorno por millonésima vez. Algo de lo que sus ojos veían tenía que serle de utilidad, siempre algo ayudaba. Intentó pensar en aquella mierda como si solo fuera un juego computadora. Siempre había algo en ese tipo de cuartos que te ayudaba.

No había grandes cosas en el cuarto, su camilla parecía estar en el medio y a su espalda lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la punta de una máquina. Por unos segundos se preguntó si aquello sería un láser que apuntarían a su cuerpo y tuvo un arranque de pánico. Olvidó —o eso intentó— la estructura de metal a su espalda y se concentró en las dos mesas frente a él. La distancia —pero sobre todo el ángulo— no le dejaban ver que había en los amplios mesones de acero, pero las proporciones daban a creer que una era una mesa de trabajo y la otra una auxiliar, tres banquetas del mismo material estaban tras ellas y se imaginó que eran para los tres chiflados que iban con Dan. Que estuvieran perturbadoramente frente a él lo incomodaba y acrecentaba la idea de que, en esa recosida partida, Peter era la ratita de laboratorio. Una silla descansaba a su lado y se dijo que odiaría estar sentado en ella por más de media hora. Era de hierro y lucía terriblemente dura e incómoda. No le extrañó que Marcell la evitara, cualquiera con aprecio a su trasero lo haría.

El aura del lugar era un ambiente propicio para una maldita película de terror con sus luces blancas y frías, acompañadas por el reloj proveniente de Sleepy Hollow y el irritante sonido del tubo fluorescente suspendido en el fondo de la sala. Sentía frío, pero no el suficiente al que debería en una situación así, no veía el ducto de la ventilación, pero la constante y cíclica corriente de aire confirmaba sus sospechas. Intentó imaginarse el resto del lugar y pese a que espeso hormigón lo rodeaba, las puertas de vidrio eran una leve ayuda.

Notó que parecía estar en una habitación de un juego de cuatro, ya que el pasillo que alcanzaba a ver tenía tres accesos iguales al que veía por su puerta. Hubiera gritado preguntando si acaso era el único allí, pero recordó las cámaras y compuso un gesto desesperado. No quería que supieran que los evaluaba. Cuando lograra soltarse iba a revisar los cuartos aledaños y sacar a cualquiera que estuviera allí. Tenía el sentir de que era el único, pero no estaba seguro de si las habitaciones estarían insonorizadas o si sus vecinos estaban inconscientes. Como fuere, no había escuchado nada que no fuera su respiración y los tétricos sonidos del propio cuarto.

El pasillo por el cual se perdió Marcell giraba hacía la derecha y no alcanzo a ver mucho más gracias a la pared. Todo el lugar exterior estaba iluminado por las mismas y desesperantes luces y se preguntó con fatiga porque no intentarían ser más originales. Tony hubiera muerto antes de permitir que uno de sus talleres cayera en tal monotonía y obviedad. Sus lugares de trabajo eran amplios, espaciosos, llenos de ventanales a un exterior mucho menos frío e impersonal.

 _«Bueno, quizás como no encadena chicos desnudos a sus mesones, se puede dar esos lujos, Peter»_ le dijo con sorna su subconsciente. Ese pensamiento le recordó que iban a tener que conseguir ropa, ya que él podría saltar con sus telarañas y esconderse en las alturas, pero...

Agachando la vista de golpe, sus ojos se toparon con una triste verdad: le habían sacado sus muñequeras. Tironeó con más fuerza de la maldita cadena y gimió en protesta estrellando el metal contra el metal. Siguió tirando cada segundo más frustrado y con estupor contempló cómo su mano se alzó hasta casi golpearle el rostro. Un segundo, solo un segundo le duró la felicidad, porque eso le tomó darse cuenta de que su otra mano se había adherido al inicio de la otra cadena. No, no se había liberado ni mucho menos, solo había constatado que la cadena estaba unida y que, si jalaba de un lado, la podría mover, pero no romperlo.

Con esto en mente, empezó a mover sus piernas y mientras luchaba por hacerlo, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente. Dan entraba en compañía de los tres chiflados. Por supuesto que ninguno mirándolo por más de unos escasos segundos, volviendo a incomodarlo con eso. Relajó el cuerpo y acomodó la cadena a su espalda, ya que existía la posibilidad de que ellos no supieran que descubrió ese truco, y prefería mantenerlo así. Todos los elementos sorpresa eran útiles.

Los tres monigotes, que resultaron no ser completamente idiotas, ocuparon sus respectivos puestos y se sentaron en sus sillas altas. Dos de ellos sacaron computadoras y equipamiento médico que fueron distribuyendo por la mesa principal y no le fue indiferente que el más robusto de ellos se dejara caer en la banqueta tras la mesa auxiliar. Se obligó a no prestarle atención a que era el único que no parecía tener nada para hacer y que también era el único que lo estudiaba a intervalos irregulares.

Mucho antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el doctor se paró al lado suyo y miró sin ver.

—Vamos a empezar, duérmelo Dexter.

Intentó entender esas palabras, ya que para él no tenían nada de lógica y empezó a quejarse y negar cuando el fortachón de la mesa se enderezó y sujetó de un estuche que Bananín y Bananón habían dejado elocuentemente frente a él con una jeringa.

No necesito fingir el pánico y hasta se entregó gustoso al creciente malestar que empezó a llenarlo. No diría que luchó, porqué eso implicaba un nivel de movimientos que no usó, pero sí que imploro y casi lloro sin necesidad de exagerar el temblor en su voz mientras se removía de un lado al otro en la camilla.

El frío y duro pinchazo de la aguja en su cuello lo dejó fuera de combate mucho más rápido de lo que creyó y cayó inconsciente lleno de impotencia.

— ∞ —

El martilleo volvió junto a su conciencia, la sensación de pesadez empezó a soltarlo dejando que la voz del desgraciado doctor fluyera a su alrededor despertándolo lentamente y el mareo inical poco a poco remitió.

— _Las muestras de sangre serán cotejadas con diferentes tipos de cepas y se evaluará el proceso de sanación correspondiente. El tejido extraído de la médula espinal se encuentra listo para..._

Peter sacudió su cabeza y dejó que el embotamiento volviera a arrastrarlo a un terreno más seguro. Le daba demasiado pánico pensar en qué diablos tenían planeado. Apretó suavemente sus ojos y se encargó de volver a ser consciente de su cuerpo. Noto, no sabría si con alegría o amargura, que se hallaba acostado. La presión en sus muñecas y tobillos eran firmes y tuvo que abrir los ojos agradecido cuando sintió que sus partes pudendas volvían a estar a resguardo de la vista. Un simple y bastante holgado calzoncillo lo cubría y resistió el impulso de preguntar de dónde lo sacaron. Algo le decía que no había sido elegido para él y que lo mejor era no recrearse en pensar que alguien en esa sala ahora no los traía puestos.

—Gracias —musitó sin pensarlo, constatando con hastío que el tema de la ropa interior lo tranquilizaba.

 _«Nunca podrás mejorar tus prioridades»_ se amonestó con amargura casi escuchando la voz del señor Stark. Sintió un pequeño alivio al saber que nadie se enteraría de hasta qué punto su timidez podía estorbarle.

El parloteo del doctor se interrumpió al oírlo y éste giró para verlo con el desconcierto gravado en su mirar.

—Por taparme —especificó señalando la prenda con su mentón—. Es mucho más cómodo de esta forma.

Intentó sonreírle con complicidad, pero seguro el resultado no fue óptimo, porque el doctor rápidamente se puso nervioso y le esquivó la mirada.

—L-le dije a Marcell que no era necesario de la otra manera —respondió rápidamente dándole otra vez la espalda.

Lucía incómodo, creería que intimidado y se preguntó si había posibilidad de que le tuviera miedo. Que la sola idea lo sorprendiera decía mucho de su autoestima, pero no iba a negar la evidencia. Por lo general hasta que no empezaba a usar su fuerza, o sus telarañas, el miedo no aparecía en sus oponentes. Peter sabía que sus años como superhéroe le forjaron una fama y una reputación, pero de ahí a que le temieran a su simple presencia...

—Estoy seguro. —masculló por lo bajo, intentando volver a centrarse en que lo rodeaba. Ya habría tiempo para soñar despierto con esas posibilidades.

La realidad es que Peter siempre supo que el único propósito en dejarlo desnudo era intimidarlo, recordarle que estaba a su merced y quitarle completamente la dignidad dejándolo tendido y desnudo como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne sin más. No una persona, no un igual. Podía parecer que no, pero siempre escuchó las clases aleatorias que el señor Rhodes le dio.

—La segunda fase de pruebas da comienzo —volvió a hablar el doctor, olvidándose de él—. Daremos inicio con una ronda preliminar para verificar la rapidez con la que el sujeto de pruebas...

—Disculpe —lo interrumpió esquivando hábilmente la mirada de la mesa que antes estaba vacía y ahora se hallaba a rebosar de máquinas de todo tipo que no entendía, mientras _Bananín_ y _Bananón_ trabajaban sin parar yendo de una a otra, anotando cada pocos segundos en unas planillas—. Sé lo que intentan —empezó sin aclararse la garganta. Le gustaba el tono débil que le daba tenerla seca y rasposa—, pero no va a funcionar. No soy " _compatible_ ". Mi sangre, no puede usarse para nada bueno.

El doctor se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y lentamente fue desplegando sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa. No sabría decir por qué una expresión tan amable lo asustó tanto, pero el hormigueo en su piel empezó a extenderse por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, logrando que un sudor lo recubriera aumentado el frío.

 _«Joder, ¿y ahora qué?»_ pensó con ansiedad.

—Cambiarás al mundo —le dijo con un repugnante tono enseñador que lo dejó pasmado y con la boca abierta—. Serás como el nuevo eslabón perdido. —le explicó golpeando ansiosamente la tabla llena de papeles que tenía en sus manos contra su pecho—. Tú no sabes lo importante que eres.

Peter lo miró impresionado y se dio cuenta con asco que no era miedo, el buen doctor Dan no temía por su presencia, él era básicamente el sueño de su vida y _eso_ jamás significaba algo bueno para nadie.

La mirada del médico por fin fue clara. Lo miraba como si se tratase de un proyecto de ciencias. _Su_ proyecto de ciencias y Peter no quería saber nada que fuera a venir de esa mirada. Veía la ensoñación y la felicidad y —pese a la distancia— podía saborear la exaltación y ansiedad del médico. Estaba seguro de que el doctor no era consciente de cuánto le estaba develando, pero él había tocado el punto exacto al decir que era inservible para ellos.

Peter conocía ese impulso. Más de una vez lo envolvía esa necesidad casi asfixiante de defender con uñas y dientes cuando oía a alguien hablar mal del señor Stark. Muchas veces sus compañeros de trabajo o facultad se burlaban de él, hacían chistes o ruiditos idiotas cuándo mencionaba al patrocinador oficial de que cada una de sus metas se fuera cumpliendo. Claro que él no les llevaba el apunte y —así fuera completamente abochornado— sostenía su defensa acérrima sobre lo capacitado, bueno y único que era su mentor. Sí, solo se veían unas pocas veces al año, pero Tony jamás dejó de ser su héroe, de ser su modelo que seguir. Tony era todo lo que Peter aspiraba a llegar a ser, pese a que éste siguiera sosteniendo que debía ser mejor.

—Usted no entiende —insistió, dejando que la preocupación lo hiciera olvidar un poco su plan original de solo observar e intentar escapar—. En verdad mi sangre no es útil. Está infectada, es mala y no es compatible con otros organismos vi-

—Tú eres el que no entiende —lo cortó bruscamente el doctor—. Pero no te preocupes, no es eso lo que tienes que hacer.

Apretó los labios molesto y se forzó a no seguir peleando. No iba a tomarles mucho descubrir que sus idiotas ideas de usar su sangre como agente catalizador para el suero del súper soldado era inviable, pero le molestaba —por no decir que le aterraba— pensar en todo lo que eso podía significar para él.

Inapropiadamente se acordó de la ratita de laboratorio que había conseguido la primera vez que hizo un proyecto en la facultad. Blanca, pequeña y con esos ojitos rojos fijos en él; sentía que así se veía en ese mismo momento cuando Dan le dio la espalda, ofuscado con él.

—Empezaremos las pruebas de regeneración. —volvió a hablar y el monigote que se había parado anteriormente, volvió a hacerlo acercándose a él.

 _«Mierda eso suena muy mal»_ pensó sintiendo como su estómago empezó a revolverse.

¿En qué película de terror estaba metido?

—Activen el cronómetro y preparen la máquina. Quiero un escáner total de su cuerpo y un seguimiento biométrico de todo el proceso desde el momento cero.

Peter, que era una duda acostada sobre la camilla de metal, procuró mantener la boca cerrada. Estudiaba con ojo de halcón como los dos —creía que científicos— que asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Uno de ellos (el más bajito y con ojos suavemente rasgados) caminó por la estancia hasta su espalda y se figuró que su amiga la máquina de aspecto atemorizante era su destino final. El otro, que le recordaba un poco a sus compañeros del club de ciencia con las gafas redondas y el pelo engrasado por los químicos y vapores propios de un laboratorio, seguía atento a las máquinas en el mesón. El _bigboy_ , por otro lado, se había parado a su costado y lo estudiaba aburrido.

Vio con premura como el chico acercaba la fea máquina y la acomodaba junto al grandote. Los problemas se acrecentaban de ese lado, teniendo en cuenta que el moreno le lanzó una mirada interesada a la máquina. Dan seguía caminando de aquí allá dando datos y haciendo un informe bien conciso y detallado de lo que iban o ya le habían hecho. Parecía muy abstraído, pero Peter empezó a incomodarse con su meticulosidad. No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada lo que se estaba gestando ahí. No le generaba nada de confianza que todos parecían muy enfrascados en sus asuntos y poco en él.

Peter para esa altura tenía un aproximado de mil preguntas en la cabeza y cada segundo le costaba al más contenerlas dentro de su boca. Cada instante, cada orden y cada respuesta lo ponían más ansioso y con ganas de hacer algo. Suponía que empezar a gritar o sacudirse no iba a ayudarlo y tenía que calmar sus nervios antes de hacer algo realmente idiota. Antaño hubiera intentado escapar a cualquier oportunidad, pero con el correr de los años aprendió que lo mejor era ser paciente y aprovechar al máximo sus oportunidades. Peter esperaba que, en años venideros, aprendiera a diferenciar los amigos "potencialmente sádicos" de los que no.

Al principio pensó que sólo querían su sangre, pero ya no podía seguir pensando en eso. En realidad, Peter sabía que debía dejar de engañarse con eso o pronto sería muy tarde.

Estudiaba sus movimientos, sus respuestas y, sobre todo, la atención que le daban. No era mucha y pese a que no estaba logrando aceptarlo, aquello lo relajaba. No quería que estuvieran muy pendiente de él y sus movimientos o bueno, sus pensamientos. Aún no veía su oportunidad de escapar, ya que no solo no lo dejaban solo, sino que el grandulón ahora lo miraba con más insistencia.

Lentamente, algo cambió. Peter nunca lo hubiera notado si sus instintos no se hubieran puesto tan alertas, gritando. No entendía qué pasaba, el doctor no había hablado, los dos científicos ni lo miraban y pese a que el moreno seguía estudiándolo, su mirada tan desinteresada no era indicativo de nada.

—Empecemos —dijo suavemente el doctor y Peter cometió el error de girar la cabeza para verlo.

— ∞ —

El dolor no fue muy grande o intenso. De hecho, solo podía decir que fue la sorpresa lo que le arrancó un pequeño grito bajo. Dexter le había sujetado la mano y fracturado con destreza absoluta el dedo meñique. Ciertamente había sufrido cientos de accidentes a lo largo de los años, muchos encuentros con enemigos y muchas más idas al hospital y todos y cada uno de estos peores que esa insignificante fractura, pero ciertamente ninguna tan sorpresiva. Un dedo fracturado no iba a ser gran cosa, pero un destello rojo lo cegó temporalmente y todo volvió a ser silencio. Inconscientemente sabía que lo habían escaneado, pero bueno, podría asegurar con rotundidad que la lógica y la obviedad empezaban a abandonar aquel sitio.

El destello rojo volvió a escanearlo y esa vez observó cómo los dos técnicos se quedaban viendo unas pantallas, antes de empezar a anotar furiosamente.

Primero, Peter pensó que aquello se lo imaginó. Estiró el cuello cuanto pudo y fijó en su dedo meñique toda su atención. Este empezaba a volverse más rojo y lo realmente chocante era el ángulo antinatural que ahora tenía. Lo segundo que pasó fue que su mente empezó a entender qué diablos pasaba allí.

—Bueno Doc. —murmuró aún demasiado ensimismado con los ojos fijos en el dedo—, esta no me la vi venir. —susurró con un torpe balbuceó.

Peter entendió que no era una pequeña ratita de laboratorio y lo entendió terriblemente tarde.

Con cautela corrió la vista y la dirigió al _bigboy_ junto a él, este a su vez, miró en dirección a Bananín y Bananón, que, junto al médico, estudiaban atentos una pantalla. Nada de aquello le daba buena espina, pero que el sujeto que acababa de herirlo siquiera le prestara un mínimo de atención era en verdad preocupante.

—Mucho más lento de lo que habíamos previsto —dijo fríamente uno de los dos técnicos, atrayendo hacia ellos su mirada.

El rostro del doctor parecía en verdad sorprendido mientras que estudiaba lo que otro de los técnicos le enseñaba en la pantalla. Quiso dejar de mirarlos, pero le resultaba imposible. Todos lucían extremadamente concentrados comparando los resultados —cuales estos fueran— con las planillas, como si nada raro hubiera pasado. Y si pasó. ¡¿No?!

Como los tres tenían las cabezas metidas tras la pantalla y murmuraban atropelladamente cosas que no distinguía, volvió la vista al grandote. De ellos no iba a conseguir nada. Nunca te entrometas entre un científico y sus pruebas, jamás ganarás.

—¿Te pagan por esto o solo es por placer? —murmuró con lo que esperaba fuera soltura.

El moreno no se molestó en responderle. Lo miraba, sí, pero no parecía estar muy presente o interesado siquiera. Peter sintió como su cuerpo se enervó lleno de indignación por ese ínfimo hecho. Era el colmo de los colmos. Le debía mínimamente hablarle. Puede que no estuviera reaccionando como correspondía y que debiera preocuparle que no se alejara aún de su cuerpo, como si fueran a seguir, pero podía entender que, internamente, aún no estaba listo para pensar en eso y que le fuera indiferente molestaba más.

—¿La ley del hielo? —lo picó con algo de diversión, intentando no empezar a perder los estribos cuando su piel empezó a hormiguear.

Sus instintos parecían haber entrado en un estado de _«alerta permanente»_ como diría _Moody_ , pero en ese instante sintió el cosquilleo cobrar fuerza, revolverle el estómago y provocarle jaquecas. Sabía que debía alejarse cuanto antes, lo que estuviera por pasar no iba a ser confortable.

—Siempre gano ese tipo de competencias. —continuó atropelladamente, alejando su mente de esos pensamientos— Ned dice que es por la verborragia natural que poseo... en cualquier caso creo que es algo en el tono de ni voz... muchos dirían que es muy persuasivo. Carismático, ¿entiendes? Particularmente me gusta creer que es algo más cálido que sólo ganarle a alguien por cansancio, como él jur-

—Dexter —lo interrumpió Dan y pese a que no reaccionó, un doloroso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Todo iba a empeorar. Lo sintió—. Sigue.

Peter, que no había llegado entero a la edad adulta sólo de causalidad, esa vez no dejó de ver al moreno. Quería lanzarle una mirada indignada al doctor, ya que " _Sigue_ " sonaba muy frío e impersonal, pero no iba a volver a correr los ojos del grandote.

—Disculpe —se quejó alejándose un poco en la camilla, dejando que su preocupación le hiciera temblar la voz—, ¿podemos discutir esto? —consultó intranquilo—. No estoy muy seguro de querer seguir jugando al Operando con todos ustedes...

El fortachón por primera vez lo miró a los ojos y la bilis empezó a reptar por su esófago al ver un destello divertido en ellos.

_«¡Mierda!»_

Una vez más su áspero tacto hizo contacto con su cuerpo y vio el momento exacto en que las dos grandes y gruesas manos del sujeto le aferraban la rodilla. Hubiera corrido la vista si fuera un poquito más cobarde, pero no lo era. Un simple movimiento y un asqueroso chasquido que cortó el aire fueron los antecesores al dolor.

El movimiento fue algo tan suave y fluido, que no fue el lacerante pinchazo lo que le revolvió el estómago. La destreza con la que le fracturó la cabeza del fémur no hablaba de una vida llevada por el sendero de la ciencia y, sobre todo, no hablaba de buenas noticias para él.

Una parte de sí le dijo que en el segundo que empezara a analizar seriamente lo que estaba pasando allí iba a perder los estribos. Así que se sentía muy agradecido que de momento no estaba capacitado para tal saber. Una parte de su cerebro se concentraba con más fuerza en un plan de escape, pero cada vez le costaba más encontrar una salida. No estaba nada seguro de que de buenas a primeras lo fueran a descuidar y empezó a preguntarse si ese momento no había pasado ya y no había podido moverse con libertad a tiempo.

Intentó no concentrarse en el dolor. Tan bien como sabía que no tenía que ponerle palabras a lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no tenía que pensar en las puntadas que empezaban a aguijonar su pierna o como el temblor iniciaba un escalofriante acto de presencia sacudiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo en protesta y reflejo del terror que le empezaba a tensar el abdomen. No, Peter desesperadamente empezó a pensar en la tabla periódica y todos los elementos en esta. Intentó de todo corazón no dejar que su mente fuera derecha a esa zona oscura y solitaria donde el terror y el miedo reinaban.

 _«No lo pienses, solo no lo pienses»_ se rogó, pero alcanzó a oír como el doctor y sus ayudantes suspiraban impresionados, llegó a ver el destello rojizo de un nuevo escaneo sobre su cuerpo y mordió su lengua lleno de odio. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran haciendo aquello y se comportan como si no fuera nada? No lo entendía, le resultaba repulsivo, y por encima de todo, le volvía imposible la idea de olvidar, de abstraerse. Era un ser humano al que literalmente habían empezado a partirle los huesos y registrar vaya uno a saber que valores.

El grandote seguía sin verlo realmente y, de hecho, nadie allí parecía reparar mucho en él. _«Eso no es verdad»_ le dijo una parte bastante intranquila de su cabeza y no pudo echar por tierra la veracidad en eso. Otro escáner lo recorrió y fue muy evidente que sí, que lo que estaba pasando era que estaban demasiado pendientes de él. De su cuerpo en realidad, no de él.

—Es innegable la diferencia, pero el sujeto 00-1 respondió mejor luego del cuarto estímulo. —dijo Bananín, mientras se enderezaba e iba por la otra computadora, acercándola a los otros dos.

—El sujeto 00-7 desencadenó cuándo subimos la escala —agregó Bananón, asintiendo.

 _«¿Sujeto número qué?, ¿Cuarto estímulo?, ¿Subir?»_ Peter no sabía si llorar o reír. ¿Qué pasaba en _Oscorp_? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota como para no comprobarlo? ¿Por qué Harry cooperaría con gente así? Nada tenía sentido, pero de alguna forma lo ayudaba a no pensar en el maldito dolor.

—Chicos, si me lo hubieran preguntado, les hubiera dicho que no tengo poderes de curación. —musitó apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Sin ser consciente había movido el pie y repentinamente tuvo que luchar por controlar las arcadas. Mierda, quería gritar de impotencia, dolía como la mierda. No estaba seguro de que si la factura era limpia o qué, pero en verdad dolía.

—Bueno, sigue siendo un tiempo excepcionalmente corto. —dijo al fin el doctor acomodándose los anteojos en el rostro—. Una vez me quebré una pierna y tarde tres meses antes de poder sacarme el yeso. Al menos sabemos que en una semana ni muletas necesitará.

La voz del doctor sonó tan decepcionada, que casi le quiso dar unas palmaditas en la espalda lleno de compasión.

 _«Malo Peter. ¿Por qué no sanas más rápido?»_ pensó irónicamente y se guardó sus sarcasmos. Enojar al que te tiene atado a una plancha de metal no era inteligente, menos si este pensaba seguir partiéndote partes del cuerpo.

—¿Terminamos? —preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Vamos a probar con incrementar el número de lesiones y ver cómo reacciona antes de proseguir.

—Dexter, tu si me escuchas ¿no? —preguntó con sorpresa—. De golpe no sé si me quedé mudo y no me enteré.

El moreno sonrió de costado y el fuerte carraspeó del doctor los sobresalto a ambos. El técnico automáticamente volvió a ponerse aquella máscara de indiferencia y Peter se preguntó cómo funcionaba el síndrome de Estocolmo, ya que eso lo entristeció. Sentía como si hubiera sido pillado manoseándose en los baños de la facultad por un profesor y el chico con el que estaba gustaba del profesor más que de él. Bien, Peter si sabía la comparación era más que absurda, pero ¿en ese cuarto acaso no habían derribado la coherencia? Al menos mientras se portaba como un sadista alguien allí lo miraba, que paradójicamente pese a que todo lo estudiaban nadie lo miraba.

Volteó el rostro al doctor y descubrió que este ahora lo estudiaba de hito en hito con los ojos fijos en su rostro. Peter sabía que había descubierto sus planes. La forma astuta en que lo miró lo advirtió.

Los seres humanos tenían esta forma de mirar a los animales... no es que pudiera explicarla, de hecho, no sabía que existía hasta que los ojos del médico se clavaron en los suyos. Intentó contenerse y no preguntar algo que sabía. _«¿Por qué?»_ Era otra vez muy obvio. Si cualquiera de ellos cometía el error de interactuar con él, podría, consecuentemente, cometer el error de sentir piedad y ayudarlo a escapar.

Ya había establecido que Dan lo miraba como un proyecto de ciencias y considerando lo que tenía en mente —y Peter seguía sin animarse a profundizar mucho en eso— era obvio que el doctor no iba a ayudarlo a salir de allí. Depositar su fe en Bananín y Bananón debía ser extremo y Dexter ni hablar. Pero viste que este había sido el único que al menos cruzó miradas con él, lo había tenido que intentar. Nada genera más camaradería que las risas y los chistes compartidos.

Su incorregible mente pensó en Tony, pensó en la noche previa a que todo aquello pasara y como este se burló riendo cuando intentó hacerle usar el modulador de voz mientras repasaban el plan. Recordó sus chistes y el suave sonido de su risa honesta mezclándose con la de Rhodes. Pese a que lo avergonzaron, Peter jamás podrá decir que se sintió mal o humillado; internamente se había reído a la par de esos dos, en especial cuando Rhodes empezó a burlarse del modulador que usaba Tony en el traje intentando defenderlo de su disque mentor. Un destello de pánico empezó a aguijonear tan fuerte en su pecho que el doloroso palpitar en su dedo y rodilla se vivieron eclipsados.

Sin poder contenerse, suplicó silenciosamente por qué Tony diera cuanto antes con él, no quería ver lo que venía, no quería sentirlo. Sabía que no era ese el tipo de plan que debía tramar, no lo iba a sacar de allí rogar a la vida porque Tony diera con él, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en que apareciera para sacarlo de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Dexter, trae las herramientas. Vamos a proseguir con la sanación plaquetas. —espetó duramente— La reocupación ósea deberá esperar. Veamos cómo responde a las quemaduras.

Peter corrió la vista y la clavó en el techo decidiendo rápidamente qué iba a hacer. Podía quedarse allí, resistir con valentía o podía llorar desconsoladamente hasta colapsar. No intentó hablarle al doctor, sabía que no había caso. Intentó regular su respiración y se obligó a mantener firme su postura. La figura a su costado se movió y volvió a aparecer mucho más rápido de lo que pensó. No había muchos caminos y entendió con desazón que o los alejaba con rapidez de esa sala o aquello podía extenderse por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Cuando lo llevaron y estuvo inconsciente no le hicieron nada, una parte de él creía que era debido a que si estaba despierto era más fácil ver su resistencia. Podrían hacerle mil exámenes drogado en una camilla, pero jamás sabrían que tanto podía soportar su cuerpo y _ese_ era el dato que él debía esconder.

Sabía lo suficiente de medicina para generarse una falla cardíaca y quería creer que no se habían tomado tantas molestias solo para dejarlo morir sin más. El rostro del bueno doctor Dan le dejaba saber que no planeaba soltarlo tan rápido y el retorcido de Marcell parecía tener planes que escapaban a su entendimiento; Así que, no era tan difícil: tenía que colapsar su cuerpo y quieto y dócil no iba a lograrlo.

Se preparó mentalmente. Iba a doler. Sabía que así sería y lo agradecía. Mayor dolor, más rápido iba a poder noquearse. Ahora, debía tener cuidado. Debía ir con cuidado y asegurarse un estado de semi inconcina que no los asustara. No debía lograr que llamaran a Marcell, solo debía... desmayarse. Sí bueno, Peter lo había practicado una que otra vez. Con los años se había enfrentado a más de un personaje altamente cuestionables y más de una vez la idea de "fingir" estar rendido fue una opción. Nunca lo intentó en medio de una batalla, jamás había estado reducido de una forma tan vital.

Dexter, como seguramente esperaba el doctor, no titubeó. Prendió el mechero del quemador y posicionándose a los pies de su camilla de metal, le sujetó el talón con fuerza. Saber lo que venía no ayudó a mitigar las náuseas o la ansiedad que lanzó una comezón molesta a lo largo de su cuerpo. No resistió el impulso y corrió la pierna soltando un gruñido por lo bajo cuando el dolor aumentó al haber olvidado completamente su rodilla fracturada.

—Empieza con algo superficial. —le dijo el doctor, antes de sentarse al lado suyo, estudiando la pantalla de una tablet.

Peter sintió el calor, el calor acercarse, el calor tocarlo. El fuerte olor a carne quemada empezó a rodearlos a los pocos segundos y se aseguró de que sus alaridos se impregnaran en las paredes con la misma crudeza que ese hedor se clavó en su nariz.

El proceso fue el mismo que con las facturas, pero más largo, más terrorífico, más cruel. No se contentaron con dos quemaduras, no, esa vez Dan iba a castigarlo por osar intentar manipular a su personal. Esa vez, Dan iba a hacérselo pagar por querer arruinar su tan ansiado proyecto.

Primero le quemaron superficialmente la planta de uno de sus pies, el izquierdo que era el que tenía la rótula fracturada, como si necesitara más dolor en aquella pobre extremidad. Lo escanearon y todos soltaron suspiros que sonaron mucho más complacidos. Repitieron el proceso y le quemaron el otro pie, con mucha más intensidad, con mucha más saña. Se jodían si creían que se iba a tragar que aquello era mierda en aras de la ciencia.

Como cualquiera, él se había quemado alguna vez, pisó una braza o se le cayó agua hirviendo, pero descubrió rápidamente que aquello era muy diferente. El dolor empezaba bruscamente y siempre álgido, el elemento sorpresa no existía y la maldita tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo por lo que la espera dolía tanto como las mismas llamas. Cuando el calor mermaba, el hormiguero empeoraba y solo unos segundos después, cuando al fin la briza refrescaba la zona, el dolor se vivía insufrible.

Peter gritó tanto por unos interminables minutos que su garganta volvió a raspar, su pecho agitado por su inconsistente respiración se mecía hacia arriba y abajo. El doctor le había ordenado mensura y hasta lo amordazaron cuando vieron que no iba a callarse y que sus gritos solo subían de nivel a medida que más profundas eran sus quemaduras, pero la pelea extra estaba funcionando. Mientras más partes del cuerpo le quemaban —absolutamente complacidos con que su capacidad de regeneración parecía acelerarse a medida que más abusaban de su cuerpo— más belicosa se ponía la sesión y más él vociferaba.

Su pecho fue lo siguiente en la lista del doctor. Las lágrimas que esto acarreó se habían perdido en su cabello, dejando un rastro por sus sienes mientras está caían una tras otra. Podía estar forzando la garganta para que los gritos fueran desquiciantes, pero el dolor también lo era, el dolor ayudaba completamente a que se sumergiera en su papel. No mermaba, nunca se sentía menos, nunca se llegaba a acostumbrar; cuando el fuego se apagaba, la piel chamuscada desprendía un fétido aroma mientras que el lacerante ardor empezaba a aumentar reptando desde la zona afectada a cada maldita célula y nervio que tuviera en su cuerpo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, quería vomitar, en verdad una vez casi lo hizo, pero la mordaza lo impidió. Se tragó la bilis, se tragó esa cosa viscosa que pasó por su garganta y que casi lo ahogó con un gusto amargo y ácido. Su cuerpo se agitaba y cuando perdió la cuenta de las quemaduras, cuando simplemente no pudo seguir fingiendo, también perdió el control de sus movimientos y ahora sus extremidades se agitaban con una violencia que hacía que el remanente dolor en su rodilla punzara arrancándole más y más lágrimas doloridas.

Gritó y pataleó cuanto pudo, jamás se olvidó de no usar mucha fuerza contra las cadenas y cuidó de no deslizar las manos. Sin embargo, descubrió que dejar a la desesperación entrar en su cuerpo, esa vez, fue terriblemente fácil. Contra Marcell le había costado lo suyo, en ese momento, sin embargo, tuvo que luchar por no olvidar que no podía usar su fuerza y es que cada vez que el sofisticado soplete se acercaba a su cuerpo el temor le revolvía el estómago no podía empujarlo a soltar sus ataduras. Iban a atraparlo y descubrir que podía huir. Peter empezó a darse cuenta de que nada era casual, que nada fue mera coincidencia o mala suerte. Los escáneres eran reales, los elementos con los que lo tenían vigilado también lo era, así como el personal que lo estudiaba. El _bigboy_ no se acercaba a sus manos, una sola vez casi se acercó demasiado, pero saltó sabiendo que era peligroso aún atado. No, Peter sabía que, si se zafaba en ese momento, cualquier oportunidad de huir moría allí, porque Marcell no iba a dejar que se les fuera a escapar dos veces.

Sus quemaduras lo harían lento y ellos no parecían estar dispuestos a no pelear. Su mente estaba confundida, estaba cansada y aterrada, no era un buen momento, asique solo se resignó, solo se entregó al dolor y redobló esfuerzos para conseguir desmayarse así fuera por malditos diez minutos y que aquello frenara.

El soplete estaba apagado, su pecho comprimido solo le traía más y más dolor. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería esa vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo quemarían el fragmento de piel antes de soltarlo? Eran dudas que en verdad ponían histérico al que fuera.

Para estas alturas, donde Peter calculaba habían pasado ya sus largas horas entre que lo quemaban y estudiaban los avances, su piel empezó a lucir distintos grados de ampollas y ronchones desagradables. Habían ascendido desde sus pies a sus muslos y ahora pasaban de su pecho a su espalda. Descubrieron con satisfacción (palabra que él jamás usaría, pero Dan decidió que era la indicada) que la piel más "sensible" tenía un mayor nivel de regeneración y, por consiguiente, había tenido que soportar que jugaran un rato con la cara interna de sus muslos. Supo, luego de un rato, que su pobre pierna izquierda no volvería a ser nunca la misma.

Había quemaduras de diferentes grados y medidas repartidas a lo largo de su costado izquierdo, porque esos hijos de puta ante todo eran científicos, así que no cometían el error de ser poco rigurosos y retorcidamente prolijos. En este costado eran superficiales y en el otro mucho más profundas. Intuía que había una, la que en ese mismo momento lo tenía suplicando piedad tras la mordaza, que jamás se recuperaría. Sobre su muslo derecho habían quemado ya el mismo fragmento cinco veces. Peter intentó, desesperado, correr la pierna, lo intentó y tuvo que gritar con tanta fuerza que al final su voz falló para contener el impulso de patearlos. El dolor era desquiciante, no podía con él, su cuerpo empezaba a flaquear, todos sus músculos estaban tan tensos que temía alguno se rompiera.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, el dolor volvió con renovada fuerza. Gimió y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Peter por un segundo perdió la noción del tiempo, peleó contra los agarres y gimió obligándose a cada segundo de aquella locura a no empujarse con fuerza y sacarse de allí. Apretó los dientes e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa, en cualquiera que lo alejara de esa camilla, pero no tuvo suficiente éxito y su cuerpo herido se alzó sobre la camilla entre gritos y jalones desesperados. Nadie lo oía, nadie lo escuchaba. Estaba solo como nunca creyó podría estarlo.

El soplete se apagó y Peter se derrumbó con un quejido agónico clavado entre el pecho y la garganta. Su cabeza cayo de lado, vio al maldito con el soplete y notó que no volvía a verlo a la cara. Su rostro no se veía especialmente interesado, pero al alzar la vista nublada y cansada vio que Dan lo miraba emocionado. Peter sintió asco de la humanidad, en esa planchuela, con los ojos fijos en el Dan, Peter sintió desprecio por la raza a la que pertenecía.

—Veamos una vez más, es simplemente increíble...

Peter ni siquiera alcanzó a tensarse cuando el fuego volvió a posarse sobre su piel. La tortura continuaba, se sostenía, el ardor era imposible de explicar. Las lágrimas esa vez cayeron sin que lo notara. Mordió la mordaza y gritó desesperado llenándose de desconsuelo y pesadumbre. Y con todo eso, con lo mucho que Peter se esforzaba por caer, su resistencia se imponía impidiéndole terminar con esa locura.

Había intentado todo: gritó y se obligó por desplomarse, pero nada funcionó. Cuando todo fallaba, cuando el lacerante fuego no conseguía liquidar su consciencia, esperaba a que la llama se apagara y contenía la respiración esperando noquearse a sí mismo por falta de oxígeno, pero bastaba sentir como la pequeña y candente flama volvía quemar su piel para tener que abrir la boca y gritar desesperado.

En las primeras tres quemaduras habían quedado sus aguerridos y gallardos pensamientos. En esos momentos lo único fingido en su derrota era la capacidad de gritar. Ahora sabía que podría soportar más y mucho más dignamente. Aquello era lo único positivo que sacaba. Se empezó a tragar sus gritos cuando la furia empezó a aplastar sus planes. Los odiaba, los odiaba tanto que no iba a darles la puta satisfacción de seguir oyéndolo suplicar. Sus berridos eran sin súplicas, sin peticiones, sin lamentos. Solo gritos fuertes que solo soltaba para liberar la furia y la tensión.

El dolor volvió a ascender, la llama se corrió y rozó piel virgen atrayéndole un nuevo rio de desesperación interna. Peter apretó los ojos y gimió arqueando su cuerpo, intentando huir de esa mierda, pero nada pasaba, solo conseguía sentir la dura mano cerrarse sobre el inicio de su pierna forzándolo a no moverse ni un maldito centímetro.

 _«Con un demonio, ¿Qué se necesita para desmayarme?»_ pensó exasperado con su maldito cuerpo cuando sintió los dedos clavarse dolorosamente en su ingle.

—Suficiente —dijo el doctor y Peter en su interior, quiso sollozar agradecido, pero no lo hizo. Jadeó con fuerza, se atragantó con sus lágrimas y el vómito. Su cuerpo entero se sentía consumido por un dolor que no se podía medir o explicar—. Traigan los electrodos. Quiero ver cómo responde su sistema nervioso a un estímulo mayor. Marcell le dio dos descargas, pero estaban mal dirigidas. —añadió con algo de asco.

Peter respiró hondo y se dijo que debía calmar su mente y sus pensamientos. No se tomó aquella nueva directriz como algo a lo que aferrarse aliviado. Su mente estaba ligeramente embotada y algo ida, pero aún recordaba la punzada eléctrica recorrer sus dientes cuando Marcell lo electrocutó.

Estaba bastante seguro de que al doctor aquello le había parecido tan innecesario como dejarlo desnudo y en el fondo le causaba gracia. En cualquier caso, prefería a Marcell. Llegado cierto punto, la tortura terminaría. Lo usaría como un medio para un fin, en su lugar, lo que el doctor pretendía, podía extenderse sin límites o razones.

Su pierna derecha, gozaba de una tranquilidad que estaba seguro no iba a ser duradera. Solo dos quemaduras horribles había en esa zona. Dos tan grandes que Peter difícilmente las sentía. Le habían quemado los jodidos nervios, de eso estaba seguro. Era la izquierda la que sentía con la fuerza de mil demonios.

Pensando con cuidado, algo que ahora resultaba casi imposible, se dio cuenta que trabajan en pequeños y precisos fragmentos. No lo quemaban a lo loco o de forma aleatoria. Cada vez que el maldito del _bigboy_ trabajaba sobre él, lo hacía con una pericia quirúrgica. Lo que sólo podía implicar una cosa y era que: No pensaba dañar indiscriminadamente el lienzo con el que podían trabajar. Dicha certeza básica en el campo de la ciencia ayudó a que sus gritos cobrarán un nuevo nivel. Si las fracturas y las quemaduras eran hermanas, no quería ni pensar qué le deparaba para la otra pierna.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su frente y abrió con pereza los ojos. Estaba agotado, sentía el cuerpo húmedo y Peter en verdad, verdad quería creer que solo era sudor. Algunas veces perdía vagamente la consciencia de sí mismo, no se desmayaba, pero su mente si se perdía en esa incandescente espiral.

El dolor se sentía como una presencia que se había acurrucado sobre pecho y ronroneaba lamiéndolo encantada. Bueno, si no lograba desmayarse, siempre podría quedarse dormido.

—Eres muy fuerte —le dijo el doctor cuándo logró enfocar la vista en él—. Mucho más de lo que habíamos estimado. —le explicó como si le importara un carajo, con aquella extraña y patológica sonrisa—. Haremos grandes cosas, revolucionaremos a la humanidad —prometió retirándole el pelo del rostro, con tanto cuidado que su pecho se apretó— Sé que deseas morir —susurró como si fuera un maldito niño asustado de la noche— Pero te juró que haré que valga la pena.

No tenía derecho a hablarle en ese tono, a acariciarlo, a consolarlo. Lo estaban torturando, aquello era tan retorcido que quería vomitar en su cara o ahogarse con el vómito. Quería arrancarse las cadenas y cambiarlos de lado para ver qué tan felizmente dejaba que lo usen como conejillo de indias.

—Quizás nosotros no lo veamos —continuó terminando de acomodar el pelo lejos de sus ojos, lugar donde el sudor lo aplastó—. Pero nuestros nietos si lo verán. Esto lo cambiará todo y _yo_ lo habré conseguido. —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, pegando un electrodo a su frente— Ellos lo verán... lo verán y lo estudiarán. Peter, ellos sabrán que _tú_ nos permitiste evolucionar.

 _«Bueno Peter y tu aquí gritando como un niñito...»_ se retó sintiendo como más electrodos eran pegados a su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos y se quejó bajo la mordaza. El maldito lunático ese... iban a matarlo en esa jodida planchuela de metal, eso iba a pasar y mientras más electrodos le conectaban al cuerpo, más seguro estuvo.

Sentía un silencio estático rodearlo y no le extrañó encontrar que eso ni siquiera le perturbaba. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y sonrió saboreando el regusto metálico contra su paladar. Cerró los ojos y se relajó contra el mesón. Un paseo a la mente de un psicótico era lo que hacía falta para desmayarlo.

¿Quién lo diría?

Las manos de Dan titubearon uno instantes, estaba seguro de que en las pantallas debió figurar su descompensación y por la rapidez con la que el doctor llamó al orden e inició la prueba, lo terminó de confirmar.

 _«Mide cuanto ronco mientras duermo, maldito hijo de puta»_ pensó apretando los dientes contra el cuero sintético cuando la fuerte corriente lo golpeó.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus extremidades doler con mayor intensidad. Las quemaduras y las dos fracturas se quejaron por la sobre estimulación y las lágrimas volvieron a rozar por su rostro. Todo su cuerpo se empapó de un sudor frío que lo hacía sentirse solo y pegajoso. En otro momento se hubiera preocupado, pero en ese solo se relajó más. Lamentablemente eso incremento el dolor, pero lo recibió gustoso, gimiendo con fuerza suficiente para lastimarse las cuerdas vocales, abrazando al fin la locura en la que se perdió.

No podía faltar mucho, la fatiga lo empezó a aplastarlo y el pánico en la voz de Daniel le dio paz cuando todo se empezó a esfumar. La intensidad aumentó y la fuerza de los volteos recorriendo su cuerpo terminó de apagar su mundo. Sintió la saliva chorrear por su mentón y las convulsiones llegar.

Peter sonrió con la mordaza bucal evitando que se ahogue, todo era tan pacífico en ese momento...

Un insulto resonó en el aire y Peter se entregó gustoso al alivió que significaba la inconsciencia. Quizás pudiera obtener unas horas de sueño reparador y despertar con el sonido de Tony yendo en su rescate.

Una parte de Peter sabía que tenía que pensar en _su_ propio plan de escape, pero mientras la corriente le atravesaba el cuerpo, otra vez pensó en el señor Stark y que en donde quiera que esté estuviese, lo estaba buscando.

Los gritos de Dan se volvieron a alzar sobre su cabeza, pero la corriente eléctrica volvió a sentirse en sus huesos, su cuerpo se sacudió y se sacudió hasta que por fin solo se desplomó absorbido por la oscuridad y la paz de saber que alguien tenía que estar por llegar en su rescate. 


	4. Voy por ti

_Oscorp._

_Os-corp._

Tony se hallaba parado mirando la fachada principal del edificio con expresión de asco poco disimulada. Aquella vieja y fea apariencia era todo lo que él odiaba: previsible, anticuada y poco creativa. Quizás lo único decente era el nombre, pero el lugar… Hasta Pym había sabido adecuarse y eso que el viejo se rehusaba a seguirle la corriente al mundo casi por principios. Por el contrario, Osborn, insistía en mantener la misma estúpida apariencia de sus inicios. Él reconocía que lo vintage estaba de moda, pero había límites.

Atravesó con ligero malestar las puertas giratorias y observó que el interior del edificio no estaba _tan_ mal. No era para nada de su gusto, pero podría ser mucho peor y la fachada exterior era una muestra de ello.

La chica que estaba en el mostrador a unos cuantos pies de él, soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando lo vio y el guardia de seguridad automáticamente posó en él sus ojos, abriéndolos asombrado. Debía reconocer que el hombre hizo todo su esfuerzo por lucir tranquilo, algo que la rubia no intentó, y logró con éxito solo lanzarle pequeñas y fugaces miradas cargadas de admiración. Apreciaba a sus admiradores y pese a que la ira bullía con ímpetu en su interior, por lo que iba a darse un segundo para regalarle a una mísera foto, como estaba seguro iban a pedirle. En especial por que planeaba usarlos y le sabía muy mal usar la admiración de la gente en su contra, sin darles algo a cambio.

Como ya casi era la hora del almuerzo el vestíbulo estaba más bien desierto. No lo había planeado, pero Tony estaba más que satisfecho con eso. Intentó no pensar en las horas de secuestro que eso significaba para el chico y se concentró en hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Caminó con elegancia hasta el mostrador y la rubia empezó a temblar con los ojos desorbitados. Sonrió profundamente y acomodó la mano en la fea superficie —de ve tú a saber si era o no granito— del mostrador, clavando en ella sus ojos.

— Buenos días. —la saludó con amabilidad y un tono muy medido y bien logrado.

— Bu-bue-buenos días. —le respondió como pudo, enrojeciendo y echándose suavemente hacia atrás, intimidada.

Vio su mano titubear sobre el escritorio, como si no supiera si podía o no saludarlo, por lo que se adelantó suavemente y la tomó con galantería. Depósito un rápido beso en la misma, forzándose a no meditar mucho en la cantidad de gérmenes con los que se acababa de contagiar y sonrió sensualmente.

— No tengo cita —le explicó aún sin soltar su mano, acariciándole rítmicamente con el pulgar sus nudillos—. Pero _necesito_ hablar con Harry Osborn.

La chica, que a esa altura, tenía rojo desde el pecho hasta las orejas, solo asintió moviendo los labios sin pronunciar palabra. Con una sonrisa aún más profunda, jugueteó con sus dedos antes de acercarla a él de un pequeño jalón.

— Si hablas conmigo preciosa, me es mucho más fácil entenderte. —masculló modelando sensualmente las palabras.

— Pe-perdón —se rió estrepitosamente, claramente abochornada—. El… el señor Osborn no está. —se disculpó agachando la mirada, como si le doliera no poder darle lo que quería.

La actitud seductora de Tony trastabilló unos segundos al escuchar eso y la miró incrédulo.

Norman había salido hacía unas cuantas horas de allí, en compañía del demente de Marcell. Según los dos chicos que Rhodes había apostado inmediatamente en Oscorp, el empresario había aparecido allí y se retiró con el dueño de la compañía mientras discutían acaloradamente. Lo único que los chicos alcanzaron a averiguar era que Norman se rehusaba a seguir los pasos que Galler le indicaba frente a la junta directiva y no habían vuelto a aparecer.

Por parte de Harry, todos lo apostaban en la décima planta, en su nueva oficina como el nuevo _ceo_ de _Oscorp._

— ¿Hace mucho salió? —preguntó intentando esconder en un tono ronco su impaciencia.

¿Había una salida trasera de la que no sabían nada? La sola idea le daba náuseas. Si se les pasó algo así de evidente, ¿se les pasaría algo más? Había mandado a buscar al técnico que había trabajado con en inútil de Norman y tenía a su informarte de camino a la Sede, entre los dos debían de saber señalarle un lugar por donde empezar a buscar a Peter; Pero si ahora tenía que agregarle a la ecuación salidas secretas...

— No, se retiró con el señor Galler temprano en la mañana. Pero tiene una reunión programada con la junta directiva para primera hora de la tarde. añadió llena de esperanza— Puede esperarlo si gusta.

— Creo que no me explique bien —dijo conteniendo un retín de impaciencia—, dije Harry, Harry Osborn.

La chica lo miró fijamente unos segundos, seguramente buscando el nombre en su mente y Tony hubiera sentido lástima del único hijo de Norman si el miserable hijo de puta no hubiera cooperado en el secuestro de Peter.

De camino allí vio las cámaras de seguridad que Peter había instalado y Harry salió del lugar metiéndose en la misma van donde arrojaron un bulto oculto tras unas sospechosas mantas. Que desaparecieran en las putas cloacas fue un problema que aún estaban solucionado. Tenía a medio mundo buscando bajo la superficie un lugar potable para armar un laboratorio y a F.R.I.D.A.Y. revisando cada bocacalle a la espera de que hubieran emergido pocas calles abajo, solo con la intención de desorientarlo. Que lo consideran era algo que casi lo ponía a gritar de la rabia. 

— Perdón… —dijo apenada, volviendo a agachar su mirada y se obligó a sostener la sonrisa.

No estaba para perder el tiempo, pero necesitaba su cooperación. Los niñatos como Harry comerían errores que hombres como Norman, o el mismo Galler, no, y por eso necesitaba que nadie alertara a ese par mientras él le sacaba la información al chico.

— Descuida encanto —murmuró acercándose más a ella—. Qué dices, ¿Puedo subir?

— Ten-tengo que anu-anunciarlo —musitó obnubilada.

— En verdad aprecio la discreción. —susurró— Tengo una oferta para él y no querría que alguien se entere.

— Puede usar el ascensor de servicio.

Tony intentó no dejar la galantería de lado y por eso soltó sutilmente la mano de la chica, volteando el rostro al guardia que lucía abochornado al haber hablado sin que se lo pidiera. Sabía de sobra que los estaba oyendo, pero al parecer el guardia creyó hacer un mejor trabajo escondiendo su indiscreción.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza, animándolo a continuar.

— Está allí. —murmuró algo apenado, señalando con el mentón unas puertas metálicas casi al fondo de la estancia—. Tiene acceso a la parte trasera de todas las oficinas, incluida la del señor Osborn, que está en la décima planta.

Con una sonrisa afable se dejó guiar, no sin antes lanzarle un beso en el aire a la chica. Esta pareció derrumbarse contra su silla y mientras esperaban el ascensor, se dejó fotografiar con la condición de que no subiera nada en veinticuatro horas. Norman iba a enterarse más bien rápido que estuvo allí, ya que a la pobre chica en cuanto se le pasara el efecto Stark iba a llamarlo, pero conocía de sobra sus encantos como para saber que eso iba a tardar.

En cuanto cruzó el vestíbulo, amplio y con un empalagoso aspecto a los ochentas por todos lados, no pudo evitar que su mente —experta en negocios— apreciara el potencial. Los pocos ventanales que había daban a una vista bastante aceptable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban cerca de la zona industrial, y vio con aceptación que la infraestructura en sí de lugar podía ser explotada con mucho éxito. Espacios amplios y buena vista. Como instalaciones eran una buena inversión. Su contratista tardaría unos cuantos meses en dejarla decente, pero era un buen edificio en una buena zona.

— Creo que estás muy lejos de tu empresa.

— Creo que estoy muy lejos del siglo XXI —marcó con una mueca, estudiando una asquerosa planta plástica en una de las esquinas, metida en una maceta gigante de una terrosa cerámica.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Stark?

El aludido giró sobre sus talones y vio de frente como el niño Osborn estudiaba con fingida soltura.

Apoyando la mitad del cuerpo en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, el niñato lo miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un ligero temblor en el mentón.

Se sintió terriblemente familiar su apariencia y notó que eran su mirada castaña y su pelo marrón lo que le recordaban un poco a su propia juventud. Ahí terminaban las similitudes. Jamás tembló frente a un adversario. Howard había elevado el listón lo suficiente como para que después de pelear por años con él, cualquier otro adversario fuera insignificante.

Viéndolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que tenía lo que hacía falta para triunfar en el mundo de los negocios. Sacando el detalle en su mandíbula, el chico destilaba arrogancia y prepotencia. No necesitaba tener su súper inteligencia, solo bastaba saber cómo manipular a la gente y le constaba que llevaba años jugando con Parker. Más le constaba que Norman jamás le hubiera dado esa oficina que se veía a su espalda y que la hubiera obtenido era un mérito, que la obtuviera de una forma deleznable, sólo confirmaba que era un pichón con la cantidad justa de dientes que hubiera podido prosperar en el océano de tiburones que era el mundo empresarial.

Con algo de tristeza se dio cuenta que en realidad, tenía más para enseñarle a ese chico que al mismo Peter, del cual tenía el mal hábito de aprender mucho más que de enseñarle. Había pocas lecciones que darle al chico, quizás las malas: cómo usar a alguien que amamos para conseguir salvar a otras personas. Lección que le había reportado ser secuestrado. Una absoluto éxito como mentor, eso era.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a verlo, se obliga a ver a ese niño con traje costoso y sonrisa arrogante. No eran parecidos, nunca hubiera hecho semejante idiotez. Reprimió el impulso de cerrar la distancia y fracturarle el cuello con sus propias manos. Las cosas eran como eran y si el chico Osborn hubiera sido más inteligente, hoy lo podría estar acogiendo bajo su ala, enseñándole del mundo al que quería pertenecer con tanto ahínco; pero en su lugar, Tony iba a destrozar todo lo que alguna vez soñó tener. Harry había cometido dos errores fundamentales: meterse con alguien a quien él quería y traicionarlo. Peter no se merecía un amigo como ese. Nadie lo hacía, pero ese chico menos que nadie y él se iba a encargar de enseñarle al niñato que se ganaba uno cuando se metía con el hombre equivocado.

— Creo que sabes que no lo perdí —comentó sin moverse, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándolo con tranquilidad—. Me lo robaron y lo quiero devuelta. —añadió juguetonamente.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Se midieron unos segundos y pese a que el chico intentaba lucir calmado, podía ver que sus hombros se tensaron.

_«Te falta mucho para estar a mi altura, mocoso»_ pensó con mofa.

— No me busques niño, no sabes con quién te metes. —advirtió con una dura mirada.

Harry se tensó sutilmente, pero se recompuso en dos latidos. Le hizo una mueca cargada de desdén y se encogió de hombros como si su solo tono no hubiera logrado helarle sangre.

— Suéltalo —prosiguió con tono inocuo.

No quería asustarlo o ponerlo contra las cuerdas tan rápido, prefería seguir por un camino más sutil. Acercándose unos pasos, logró que el chico apretara la mandíbula intimidado.

— Libéralo y olvidaré que tuviste algo que ver. —ofreció—. Esto es entre Normal, Marcell y yo. Quítate de _mi_ camino y puede que quede algo de esta empresa que puedas administrar, cuando termine con ellos.

Admiró que en la mirada castaña del menor no hubiese habido ni un vestigio de duda. El chico sabía bien qué Tony no iba a tener piedad. Notó como la mención de Marcell lo volvía a tensar y se preguntó exactamente qué tanto miedo le tendría al nuevo socio de su padre. Era verdad que llevaban un tiempo en negociaciones, pero no hacía mucho que el noruego había decidido intervenir en _Oscorp._ Quizás el niño no simpatizaba con él y por eso le diera recelo el solo escuchar su nombre.

— Sigo sin entender de qué me hablas. ¿Acaso perdiste a tu mascota? —le preguntó con una sonrisa temblando en las comisuras de su boca.

Tony sintió la urgente necesidad de darle una golpiza, pero solo sonrió acercándose otro pasó. El chico contuvo el impulso de retroceder para poner distancia y eso logró que ampliara su sonrisa.

— No finjas que no estamos hablando de tu mejor amigo Harry. —le dijo afable.

Disfrutó viendo como esas simples palabras lograron hacer que las aletas de su nariz se abrieran en sutil respuesta. La charla con May dejó en claro que el niñato, mínimamente, apreciaba lo suficiente a su amigo, para al menos sentirse mal al respecto.

— Devuélveme a Peter, dime dónde está y nada malo te pasará. Se de mucha gente que va a estar muy interesada en pedirte explicaciones por esto.

Algo cambió en el semblante del niño y Tony se apresuró a estudiar con cuidado sus palabras. No había dicho nada que lo perjudicara, pero el aura de Harry cambio. Descruzando los brazos, imitó su pose (guardando las manos en sus bolsillos) y se le acercó un paso.

— Sabes, creo que no las hay. De hecho, estoy seguro que si las hubiera, un forajido no hubiera sido al que mandaran en nuestra búsqueda ¿No?

Tony quiso darse un golpe en la frente por idiota. No se le había ocurrido que ese maldito niño supiera eso. Jamás pensó seriamente lo que la implicación de Spider-Man pudiera significar. Él claramente lo sabía, pero nunca imaginó que alguien sin acceso a los acuerdos de Sokovia pudiera llegar a esa conclusión. Si Peter seguía siendo un forajido, o eso es lo que la prensa insistía en decir, pero la verdad es que ningún organismo oficial lo corroboraba. Se aseguraba de que nadie lo hiciera porque eso solo lo metería en una nueva línea de problemas, pero desde hacía un largo tiempo las noticias sobre Spider-Man habían perdido notoriedad. En internet seguía vigente, pero no lo suficiente para que el maldito Harry pudiera llegar solo a esa conclusión. Había muchos “ _ayudantes_ ” externos en S.H.I.E.L.D. que supiera que Spider-Man no entraba en esa categoría decía mucho de sus malditos contactos.

— Estoy más que seguro que si alguien hubiera estado detrás nuestro, habrían mandado a un… Vengador.

— ¿Crees que tu empresa vale la pena mi tiempo? —le espetó con marcada malicia y el chico solo sonrió de lado, meneando la cabeza, mucho más divertido de lo que pudiera gustarle en ese contexto.

— Creo que ahora lo valemos. —le respondió sencillamente—. Pero, creo que “ _el_ _que fuera_ ” —dijo mirándolo suspicazmente— estaba tan desesperado por información, que mandó a un novato a hacer el trabajo sucio. Alguien fuera de la ley usa delincuentes para conseguir lo que quiere. ¿No crees? —le preguntó con sorna, enviando una potente necesidad de lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro— Así que… si… sí Tony, creo que no hay nadie buscando o queriendo información. —sonrió maliciosamente— Y si lo hubiera, creo que esa _persona_ no está autorizada y por eso sus métodos son tan… lamentables.

« _Lamentable para ti sería que te deje sin dientes de leche niño_ » pensó con aspereza.

Tony lo estudió y decidió que romperle la cara hasta ponerlo a cantar solo iba a traer problemas. No había hecho tanto por conseguir un punto medio en los acuerdos como para cargárselos por ir a desafiar órdenes tan directas. Ya no lo tenían casi atado de pies y manos y ahora gozaba de algo parecido a la misma libertad que siempre ostentó. Muy pocas era las veces donde se metían en sus asuntos y Osborn no valía la pena. ¿Qué si Peter valía la pena? Sin dudas, pero arruinar todo tampoco era opción. No cuando ya tenía lo que fue a buscar, una confirmación. Nunca espero que el niño le dijera exacto el lugar donde lo tenían y supuso que si dejo que todo continuará, pese a descubrir que se trataba de su mejor amigo, no iba a poder tocarle la moral.

Estaba casi seguro de la implicación de Harry, pero intentaba determinar el nivel de dicha intervención. Ahora sabía más allá de toda duda que había conspirado contra Peter y que su participación no fue algo circunstancial. El maldito lo había encerrado. Iba a reconocerle que jamás espero que lo hubiera atrapado en algo tan simple, él no podía denunciarlo. Le tocaría explicar qué diablos pasó y no había forma de que dijera que mandó a un fugitivo de S.H.I.E.L.D. a infiltrarse en _Oscorp_ , pese a que se le dio la orden explícita de no seguir escarbando allí.

— De hecho —agregó Harry con la mirada velada de dicha.

El pequeño truhán estaba más allá del éxtasis con la situación en la que estaban. El pobrecito creía que lo tenía donde quería. Lo vio acercarse un paso y Tony se relamió internamente al ver que se había puesto a tiro de su mano. Un error tan grande que incluso le dio un poco de pena.

— ¿Sabes qué me convenció de eso?

— Ilumíname —le pidió inclinando la cabeza con amabilidad.

Harry se acercó otro paso y esa vez lo estudió con más atención. Su rostro se crispó y sus hombros se tensaron con firmeza, veía su enojo y su furia desbordar la fría fachada que había estado usando. 

— Que eligieras enviar tras de _mí_ a un maldito huérfano sin futuro.

Tony apretó los dientes y sonrió con ligereza. Antes de que el chico pudiera retirarse, como jamás debió acercarse, su mano se cerró sobre su garganta. Él definitivamente era mucho más que una armadura y el niñito lo olvidó.

Apretó con fuerza y chito con una sonrisa diabólica cuando el mocoso empezó a quejarse viéndolo asustado. Toda farsa de hombre duro y distante cayó frente a sus ojos. El niño estiró las dos manos para sujetar la de él y empezó a tironear, pero necesitaba mucha más fuerza de la que estaba usando para detenerlo. El mocoso había ido muy lejos con ese último comentario. Podía ver el desprecio que Peter le generaba y la mentira que este había usado para conseguir información intensificaba ese dolor, pero incluso el niño Osborn debía aprender que _nadie_ insultaba a las personas que él quería y se salía con la suya.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto Osborn? —le preguntó alzando la mano libre para abrir el cuello de su camisa.

El reactor brillaba contra su pecho y los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos. « _Eso niño, ten miedo_ » pensó con placer viendo como empezaba a moverse con más fuerza intentando zafarse. No era un misterio que a él las reglas le importaban muy poco. El niñato seguro sabía que las probabilidades de morir a manos de Iron Man acababan de cuadruplicarse.

— No es un reactor en sí, es más un contenedor. —le explicó como si estuvieran en una aburrida aula de facultad.

Rozando suavemente la superficie brillante, le dio dos ligeros golpes y consiguiendo que el niño empezara a berrear desesperado, su traje se ajustó firmemente a su cuerpo. El frío material cubrió, por último, la mano con la que sujetaba el frágil cuello y empujándolo contra el marco de la puerta, lo alzó con fuerza unos centímetros sobre el piso. Sintió en su bíceps la tirantez por el esfuerzo y sonrió diabólicamente, ordenándole al traje que no le cubriera el rostro. Quería que el chico lo viera a los ojos y supiera lo que se le avecinaba.

— Sinceramente es muy práctico para emergencias ¿No crees? —Harry chilló algo inentendible y sonrió profundamente— Te voy a explicar una cosa sobre mi Harry, soy mucho más que este traje. —apretó con más fuerza la mano, sonriendo al sentir como se esforzaba por pasar saliva.

Claro que el rostro del niño lentamente empezó a volverse morado y las pequeñas venas en su frente se ensanchaban, dejándole así saber que la presión era la justa. Sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre y el pánico se acrecentó cuando lo zamarreó ligeramente. El mocoso había cometido un error fundamental: había traicionado a Peter y eso, Tony no iba a perdonárselo. Entendía su enojo, pero el chico lo vendió y sabría solo Dios que significaba eso, a quien lo entregó, a qué clase de lunáticos. Hubiera mantenido distancia si Osborn hubiera elegido una forma más digna de pagarle a Peter su mentira, pero no iba a darle la espalda a aquella situación. 

— Era alguien antes de él y créeme, soy alguien sin él.

Lo soltó bruscamente, y lo vio inclinarse entre fuertes jadeos y un ataque fuerte de tos. Con un mohín insatisfecho, rozó el contenedor y sintió como el traje volvía a replegarse. Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó al chico con un sentimiento de inconformidad aplastante. Quería hacer más, quería sentir como sus huesos se destruyen bajo sus golpes, pero no podía ser tan imprudente. Debía ir con cuidado y sorteando algunas normas, no destrozándolas de todo, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a dar explicaciones.

El suave placer que le corrió la piel al sujetarle su pelo y tirar con fuerza casi se vio eclipsada por la satisfacción que le erizó la piel al escucharlo gemir con dolor. Él sabía cómo dolía que un amigo te traicione y le encantaba la idea de poder devolverle algo de eso al maldito.

— _Señor, se restauraron lo sistemas de Karen, tenemos acceso a sus servidores. Tenemos las imágenes de la cámara antes de perder la señal._

Asintió internamente y decidió que era hora de dejar de jugar con Harry Osborn. Debía hallar a Peter y allí no iba a hacerlo. Pegó sus rostros y le sonrió con suficiencia, listo para poner fin a su visita.

— Ser Iron Man, es solo una parte de quién soy. —juró por lo bajo dejando que el odio le cubriera la voz— Tengo en mi poder todos los recursos que necesito para destrozar en un segundo tu empresa. ¿Crees que necesito de S.H.I.E.L.D. para acabar contigo? —musitó burlonamente—. Niño, asesórate mejor, ellos vinieron por mí, yo no los llamé. Deberías temer del hombre, no del metal.

Tiró con más fuerza de su pelo y dijo sus siguientes palabras directamente en su oído.

— Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber osado traicionar a Peter. —le prometió con fuego cubriendo su piel—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que sujete entre mis manos tu miserable vida y la destruya. Despídete de todo lo que conoces Osborn, tu _Vengador_ al fin llegó. —agregó con malicia.

Lo soltó como lo que era: un pedazo de basura, y se dio media vuelta sin escuchar sus protestas o sus pobres amenazas. No iba a pelear como un borrego por tener la última palabra, él no hacía amenazas, hacía promesas.

*****

Mucho antes de que Tony llegara a la Sede, tuvo el desagradable gusto de ver las filmaciones del encuentro. Notaba por la voz de Peter sus nervios y su renuencia. No quería pensar que tanto había desoído a sus instintos en aquellos minutos previos, pero se hacía una ligera idea. Sentía en su propia carne la duda del chico y supo que debió costarle sangre quedarse allí parado haciendo lo correcto.

Rhodes podía enorgullecerse lo que quisiera al creer que Peter se había obligado a sí mismo a no fallarle a un amigo, pero él sabía que ese tipo de sacrificios hacían a un héroe. Era el doloroso saber que no había otra opción, más que arriesgarse a uno por el bien de otros, lo que forjaba el tipo de persona que él estaba intentando que el chico fuera. Por eso, desde la distancia y con muy pocas intervenciones, lo ayudaba. Parker tenía todo ese potencial y esa noche lo había demostrado. Por más que le hubieran dolido, Peter tomó la decisión que había que tomar: integridad sobre placer.

Entró como un vendaval a su taller y mientras empezaba a diseccionar el traje del mocoso, en búsqueda de cualquier información, se dio el lujo de llamar a Milena. Fiel a sus palabras, había puesto a la chica a cargo. Ella le pidió que la dejara hacerlo y no lo dudo. Él había pensado en algo mucho más rápido y drástico: una adquisición hostil. Quería saberse dueño de esa inmunda compañía en menos de dos horas y encargarse de despedazarla en otras dos, no pensaba tener piedad. Pero su brillante asistente le dijo que tenía algo más en mente y solo unas pocas palabras después, Tony recordó por qué la había contratado.

Con un trabajo tan fino que el propio Pym envidiaría, al mejor estilo de las hormigas, iban a ir sacándole todo una pequeña cosa a la vez. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que le juró a Harry Osborn destrozar su vida, y a cada minuto que pasaba un nuevo llamado caía en su línea para informarle una nueva baja, que volvía su promesa en algo tangible.

Primero, muy básico y tan insustancial que por poco se arranca el auricular frustrado, la chica le dijo que _Oscorp_ había perdido su empresa de limpieza. ¿Qué podía importarle a él semejantes idiotez? Nada, pero los siguientes llamados, le dieron la razón a su asistente. Poco después, siguieron ese camino: la empresa que le suministraba productos de oficina, la red del servicio técnico, la compañía de seguridad e incluso su aseguradora se hallaba cancelando el contrato vigente del edificio.

Para las dos horas, Milena había conseguido que las empresas que le administraban los suministros para sus laboratorios se hiciera a un lado e inclusive la compañía telefónica renunció a seguir prestando sus servicios, la compañía de fibra óptica lo mismo y para cuándo Harry empezó a entender que pasaba, las inversiones mermaron. Los nuevos y viejos socios recibieron ofertas por desechar sus acciones por unas en Industrias Stark y cada segundo que pasaba, el niño Osborn se llenaba más y más de unas acciones que no le servían nada de nada. Si alguien se resistía o dudada, solo su nombre bastaba para inclinar la balanza.

En aras de continuar la estrategia de su brillante asistente, el mismo Tony se dio el lujo de llamar a los tres mejores técnicos en Oscorp y ofrecerles plazas permanentes en su staff. Instalaciones de lujo, contratos millonarios y libertad de trabajo. Extendió la invitación a cualquier empleado que así lo quisiera y más rápido que tarde, rozando la tarde, Oscorp era más un cascarón vacío que una empresa. Veía los intentos desesperados de Harry Osborn de frenar las fugas en su empresa con retorcida diversión.

Galler, que por esos momentos estaba a cargo del sostén financiero, no opuso resistencia. Como bien sabía él, al empresario poco le importaba la compañía y sus intereses debían ser mucho más profundos que la importancia de un nombre o un legado familiar. De hecho, Tony estaba más que seguro que el maldito infeliz debía estar feliz de que él se deshiciera de su basura. Le daba acidez pensar en que había hecho algo a favor de ese hijo de puta, pero se recordó que aquello era para lastimar a Harry y encabronar a Norman, el cual, volvió casi corriendo a su empresa cuando los accionistas empezaron a abandonar el gran Titanic en que él convirtió a Oscorp. Más temprano que tarde iba a arreglar cuentas con Galler.

El imperio del noruego era mucho más sólido y estable que la empresa de pacotilla que tenía Norman y eso iba a requerir otro tipo de estrategia. Además, Tony siempre supo que para hombres como Marcell Galler, lo importante no era el tamaño del imperio, era la fuerza que éste podía ejercer y por eso suyo estaba bien cimentado. El bastardo no tenía flancos que atacar por ese lado, pero Tony iba a poder ser paciente una vez que diera con Peter. No tenía por qué precipitarse, iba a acabar con ese malnacido infeliz e iba a hacerlo personalmente y para siempre. Le constaba el trabajo sucio e ilegal del maldito y solo era cuestión de encontrar la piola indicada que tirar para destapar su fosa séptica.

Puede que Harry tuviera razón y a S.H.I.E.L.D. le trajera sin cuidado el rudimentario trabajo que tenían en biología experimental en _Oscorp_ , pero la rama farmacéutica del pomposo de Galler era mucho más… _expeditiva_ y muchísimo menos legal. Le podrían haber soltado la idea de usar ADN chitauri a Norman para mejorar la raza humana, pero él sabía que Marcell no se iba a conformar con tan poco, así que mandó a Milena a estudiar todo el imperio que el noruego poseía. Allí iba a dar con la clave para atraparlo en sus sucios juegos y darle a S.H.I.E.L.D. un sin fin de motivos para volverlo un blanco. Nadie jugaba en el patio trasero de esos bastardos sin ponerse una diana en la espalda y Tony estaba más que encantado de brindarles los dardos.

— _Señor, el coronel Rhodes y el señor Hogan acaban de llegar._

Tony soltó el traje, que no se había percatado seguía entre sus manos, y se paró inmediatamente. Lo miró con molestia una vez más y lo desechó en un tacho mientras se dirigía a la sala donde montó el centro de búsqueda. Se imaginó que algo así le dolería al chico, visto que tenía apego emocional con él, pero viendo cómo ese pedazo de chatarra había fallado en el peor momento, supo que iba a tener que hacerle uno nuevo.

El estúpido Pendrive había sido modificado y con un mando a la distancia, lo volvieron un detonante magnético. La fuerza de la onda bastó para aturdir momentáneamente a Peter y activar el sistema de seguridad de la IA. No la habían desactivado, algo que sin dudas agradecía ya que no tener que temer por la seguridad integral de su empresa era gratificante. Solo habían logrado forzar sus sistemas de seguridad, lo que seguía preocupándolo al volver a confirmar sus sospechas: Galler estaba implicado. Los Osborn no tenían esa capacidad tecnológica y eso solo habría más interrogantes. ¿Qué diablos querían con Peter?

— Envíame los resultados de las muestras toxicológicas en cuanto los tengamos.

— _Seguro señor._

Asintió con pesadez y dejó a su mente vagar en el que podía ser ese residuo pegajoso que encontró cubriendo parte de la máscara. Por la altura, Peter debió tragarlo o inhalarlo (dependía de si lo que fuere logró atravesar las finas hebras de la tela) pero no estaba seguro de si eso fue lo que lo dejó inconsciente o si solo fue otro elemento para mermar su fuerza.

El su interior, el Pendrive tenía un compartimento donde la misma sustancia pareció alojarse y cuando lo olió, solo el aroma bastó para quemar sus fosas nasales. Aún sus tripas se revolvían ante el recuerdo y se preguntó intranquilo qué diablos era y cómo eso debió afectar a los súpersentidos de Peter.

Buscó hasta cansarse pero se resignó a que no era algo que pudiera entender y por eso lo mandó a analizar. Si Peter necesitaba una cura para esa cosa, la iba a encontrar para él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que había pasado del estado gaseoso a ese viscoso y que segundos después, Karen desapareció.

Eran tan poco lo que sabía que se quería subir al auto y manejar hasta _Oscorp_ para destrozar la cara de Harry sin dudarlo. Le molestaba terriblemente la lista de cosas que desconocía. Lo dejaba intranquilo e histérico saber que tenía más preguntas que respuestas y sumarle a la ecuación que Peter pagaba en algún lugar su incapacidad para hallarlas lo tenía al borde del colapso.

Cuándo entró en la sala, el ajetreo le dio un ligero dolor de cabeza. Por eso y por la necesidad de ordenarle a todo el mundo como hacer su trabajo se recluyó en el taller. Lugar donde un sin fin de cámaras y pantallas adicionales le mostraron el trabajo en vivo con todos sus insufribles ínfimos progresos. Le encantaría decir que toda esa maldita gente allí reunida tenía así fuera una mísera respuesta para él, pero después de que interrogaran a los dos técnicos, cosa que solo funcionó para dejar en claro que nadie iba a poder ayudarlos, ese tumulto de chicos empezó a parecerle absurdos.

Puso a F.R.I.D.A.Y. a abarcar cuanto era posible y si ella, junto con Karen que al menos tras su inicial ajuste, donde se aseguró de modificar dos actualizaciones para asegurarse de que jamás volvería a emitir a conciencia una alerta y sí está saliera por defecto cuándo cualquier indicio de algo extraño sucediera, no podían hallarlo, dudaba que esos mocosos lo consiguieron. Había refrendado el impulso de echarlos a todos sabiendo que Rhodes y Happy los volverían a instalar, junto con una excomulgación de su amistad. Diría que le traía sin cuidado, pero no era verdad y Tony sabía que ellos dos querían tanto como él que Peter volviera sano y salvo a casa.

« _Quizás como ellos no son los responsables directos, no tienen tan mal genio_ » se dijo con odio y se forzó a tragar su mierda.

Su última esperanza, antes de sacar la carrocería al juego y mandar a la mierda los tratados, en esos momentos estudiaba un mapa con Rhodes y Happy, parados en medio de lo que alguna vez fue su living. Los tres estudiaban y señalaban zonas sobre un holograma detallado y realista de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Todos coincidieron en que sacar a Peter de allí hubiera sido en extremo peligroso, ya que se arriesgaban a que este se les escapara. Partían de una base donde la psicología de los secuestradores era simple: Spider-Man era fuerte. Años de buen entrenamiento y constantes muestras de imprudencia le daban al chico una buena carta de presentación y esa habilidad para librarse de los problemas una fama envidiable. Todos ellos consensuaron que capturar a alguien así y retenerlo no era poca cosa. Trasladarlo requería mucha más premeditación de la que podían tener, así que lo lógico era contenerlo en un lugar seguro y fácil de acceder.

— Bien, ¿qué tienen para mí? —preguntó intentando controlar su temperamento.

Ya se había gritado con la mitad de todos los presentes en la sala y terminó solo y encerrado en su taller cuando Happy le recomendó que se alejara un poco así podían trabajar mejor. Intentó hacer de cuenta que esa había sido su decisión, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba demasiado implicado y eso era un error de novato. Culpaba a la culpa de su indebido comportamiento, pero no ser responsable directo no lo habilitaba a quedarse por allí vagando, lanzando órdenes y más órdenes que al final estorban y entorpecen más de lo que ayudan.

Las palabras del mocoso Osborn lo perseguían y en lo único que podía pensar era que si él no hubieran sido tan idiota, que si hubieras reparado en los detalles obvios, se habría dado cuenta que Peter iba derecho a una trampa.

Los tres hombres se giraron al verlo subir a la plataforma y Happy lo estudió arrugando el ceño.

— ¿Ya sabemos que lo derribó? —preguntó arrancándolo del oscuro y culposo lugar que era su mente.

— No, pero sabemos que usaron un dispositivo a distancia. No más de tres cuadras a la redonda. —dijo con desánimo, estudiando el holograma.

_«Vamos Parker, ¿Dónde te tienen?»_ preguntó con impotencia, como si con eso solo lograra hacer aparecer la cara del mocoso saliendo de una de las miles de ventanas que había en la ciudad.

Ray, que lo estudiaba con la mirada casi aburrida, asintió como si nada.

— Tiene sentido, yo quería estar cerca. Si fuera a capturar a uno de los suyos, no le gustaría perdérmelo.

Tony tenía que hacer esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para no partirle la boca al escuchar su tonito divertido. Detestaba al moreno por una interminable lista de cosas, pero cuando del submundo e ilegalidades se trataba, Ray González era a quien tú llamabas. No había situación ilegal sucediendo en el bajo fondo de Nueva York de la que él no estuviera al corriente.

Al verse imposibilitado por caminos más legales, llamar a aquel bastardo oportunista era su mejor y más rápida opción. Poca gente lo sabía, o admitía saberlo, pero la red de prostitutas, drogadictos, delincuentes y camellos del moreno lo ponían en el mapa de cualquier situación extraña y su habilidad con las armas de fuego y los cuchillos lo mantenían a salvo. A vuelo de pájaro, Ray debía haber liquidado a más delincuentes con sus propias manos que toda la policía de Nueva York. Dato que él mismo contaba con honor.

— ¿Ray? —preguntó con impaciencia, esperando una actualización.

Cada segundo que pasaba sus nervios se impacientaban. Sabía que en esos casos los segundos contaban y cada minuto que les daba a esos bastardos a solas con Peter, era un minuto que les proveía ventaja para alejarlo más o para... « _¡Deja de pensar en eso!_ » se gritó controlándose. Ir por ese camino lo podía llevar a la locura y no podía darse el lujo de ser un maldito desequilibrado.

No estaba seguro de _qué_ podían estar haciéndole, menos sabía _quién_ , pero si algo sabía, era que el que fuera, nada bueno se traía entre manos.

La gente con habilidades rara vez era tratada con cuidado y respeto. Muchos habían intentado usarlos como tubos de ensayo y la sola idea le daba náuseas. _«¡Stark!»._ Casi dando un respingo, corrió la vista y la enfocó en el moreno, obligándose a desterrar el miedo casi patológico que se había instalado en su pecho desde que Milena le dijo que _un tal Peter Parker_ había desaparecido.

— Bueno, algunos rumores, pero nadie vio nada en especial.

Controló su temperamento y solo apretó los labios lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Rhody. No iba a tener mucha más paciencia y eso era algo que todos allí debían tener en mente. Su límite estaba muy cerca, a cuentas rápidas, Peter llevaba casi 17/18 horas desaparecido y esos números lo enfermaban.

— Descubrimos —empezó Rhodes mirándolo con firmeza, dejándole saber que alguien responsable estaba a cargo—, que hay una zona cerca del centro que está especialmente desatendida.

Deslizó los ojos por el mapa y miró como las manzanas marcadas se alzaban resaltadas. Solo eran cuatro cuadras, unas aledañas a la otras formando un cuadrado, pero tan deterioradas que supo nadie se adentraría en ellas por puro aburrimiento. 

— Mis chicos dicen que hace unos meses la policía dejó liberada la zona, pero curiosamente, nadie se atreve a entrar. —le explicó Ray.

Tony miró con más insistencia el lugar y detectó tres viviendas adosadas y dos dúplex. Un galpón presuntamente abandonado, por destrozada que se veía la fachada diría que llevaba lo suyo en ese estado y un terreno baldío con pastizales inmensos que le alcanzarían fácilmente la cadera. Otro puñado de casas, si es que esas pobres edificaciones se podrían llamar “casas” y poco más. Solo en esas cuatro manzanas había al menos tres callejones oscuros y se imaginó qué tipo de cosas encontrarías en ellos si quisieras visitarlos.

Con un escalofrío pensó en enfermedades venéreas y un surtido envidiable de drogas. Quizás allí fueras a conseguir inclusive un maldito riñón, si tenías la cantidad justa de dinero y te metías en el hueco indicado. Toda esa zona destilaba esa aura criminal que tan bien se le daba a Hollywood representar y casi se preguntó qué idiota pondría un centro clandestino o una guarida por allí y tuvo que refrenar ese insulto. Era una excelente idea, él jamás hubiera ido a buscar en semejante tugurio.

— Los camellos del lugar desaparecieron hace dos noches y las prostitutas no volvieron de sus turnos. —añadió Ray, corroborando sus sospechas de tan estimables barrio— Se comenta que los pobres vagabundos que mataban las horas por allí tampoco volvieron a deambular por el centro en semanas y rápidamente todo el mundo se alejó. 

— Osea que la seguridad es realmente buena —murmuró impresionado— ¿Nadie reportó ver gente armada?

— Nadie reportó ver gente en esa zona en los últimos treinta días. —puntualizó Happy.

Dejó quieto el mapa, ya que había ampliado la imagen del galpón, estudiando a través de las ventanas rotas y se giró para ver a su jefe de Seguridad.

— ¿Qué?

— En las casas adosadas vivían al menos tres familias y en las otras propiedades unos cuantos Yonkis. Madres solteras con más niños de los que podían mantener y algunos inmigrantes… con dudosos trabajos y claramente faltos de papeles. Todos al menos con una entrada semanal en el precinto de turno y después de que Ray me informara eso, conseguí averiguar que los constantes disturbios se esfumaron.

Tony no quería ni pensar qué diablos significaba eso.

— Llamé al jefe de la zona —dijo Rhody, mirándolo con impotencia.

_«Perfecto, más malas noticias»_ pensó con odio.

— Y parecía muy poco dispuesto a colaborarnos. Happy sobornó a algunos agentes y descubrimos que el barrio está inusualmente protegido pese a que llevan unas cuantas semanas con la orden de alejarse de allí. Los vecinos aledaños a la zona no se acercan, lo corrobore y los que allí vivían…

— Desaparecieron —dijo Ray con ligereza, seguramente cansado de ese tono lúgubre con el que hablaba su amigo.

Era claro que para el moreno, aquello no era algo nuevo y teniendo en cuenta el trabajo con el que se ganaba la vida, suponía que eso era más normal de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

— ¿Algo inusual que vieras en esto? —preguntó con mucha mala espina.

Si desaparecer a todo un barrio no era algo que lo impresionara, ¿qué sí lo haría?

— Stan Bradley. —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alzó las cejas sin entender qué diablos quería decir con ese nombre y sus dedos empezaron a picar. El moreno podía medir su buen metro noventa, pero lo bueno con altos era que cuando caían, les dolía más. 

— Es el Jefe del Distrito. —le aclaró Rhody.   
— Está muy tranquilo con esto —se explicó apresuradamente Ray, entendiendo que su estupidez empezaba a tocarle directamente los testículos, por consiguiente, empezaban los suyos a entrar en una zona de peligro.—. Una parcela de su distrito repentinamente se vuelve un santuario ¿y él no lo investiga? No es normal. La policía siempre sabe que pasa y deciden mirar para otro lado. El jefe del precinto ni se molestó en fingir que sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, pero moví mis contactos y ninguno de los corruptos de siempre saben nada. Stan tiene una zona completamente liberada, que goza con una seguridad repentina y no pareciera importarle en lo absoluto. Solo dio órdenes de no patrullar por allí y si cayera alguna llamada deben desaparecerla del sistema.

— Y qué tiene que ver Stan _como se llame_ en esto.

— Parece estar igual de mal informado que el resto de sus subordinados. Y el hecho de que hayan desaparecido 30 personas no parece perturbarlo como debería. Digo, era pura escoria, pero si alguien borra del mapa a todo un barrio, creo que lo mínimo que hace el jefe de Distrito es preguntar.

Tony entendió el asunto en ese momento. Volvió la vista a la zona marcada y se quedó estudiándola pensativo. Alguien en verdad importante les había dado la orden de no intervenir y ese alguien era de confianza, ya que era muy arriesgado liberar tan abruptamente una zona tan caliente. Podría hacerse, pero incluso él exigiría saber qué era lo que se cocía bajo su consentimiento. 

Contó las propiedades y no eran más de quince viviendas, el galpón y el terreno baldío. No le tomaría más de cinco minutos escanear el lugar con su traje y saber dónde tenían metido a Peter.

— Bien, ¿a quién mandamos a hacer el reconocimiento? —preguntó sujetando entre sus manos tres casas y el galpón, para ampliarlas.

Viendo detenidamente la disposición, se arriesgaba a decir que eran algunos de esos lugares donde debía estar Peter. Las otras estructuras no era lo suficientemente grandes o las ventanas descubiertas las descartaban por sí mismas.

— Mandé hace una hora tres de mis chicos. Todos, misteriosamente se perdieron. —comentó Ray, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada. Al moreno tampoco le gustaba como sonaba eso— Tengo un grupo de Yonkis listos para entrar por la cantidad correcta de heroína —agregó como quién no quiere la cosa—, pero no es como si yo pudiera mandarlos allí sin más. Incluso esos pobres chicos se merecen una oportunidad. —añadió con completa y total fingida preocupación.

Deslizó los ojos a Rhody, ya que no iba a ofrecer nada por enviarlos, como estaba dejando caer el malnacido infeliz. Ray los mandaría si Tony le pagaba lo suficiente. Pero, a diferencia de ese bastardo, él hacía su propio trabajo sucio. _«Cuando no está Peter_ » le recordó su subconsciente y apretó los puños a los lados de sus caderas. Maldito fuera Osborn que dio en el maldito punto con ese tema.

— Puedo conseguir un grupo de asalto, pero necesito un poco de tiempo. —dijo Rhodes, rascándose la nuca con preocupación estudiando el mapa frente a él.

— ¿Cuánto puede costarte conseguir mercenarios a costo? —se quejó con incredulidad.

Perdían el tiempo en idioteces como averiguar que el maldito Comisionado estaba o no embarrado en esa mierda y no se molestaban en buscar un grupo de rescate. 

  
— No tanto, pero que puedan salir de allí con información no es tan fácil. —se quejó ofendido, lanzándole una mirada llena de reproche.  
  


Happy se adelantó un paso y se acercó por su costado extendiendo la mano por un perímetro de tres cuadras a la redonda del área resaltada. No se le pasó por alto que su jefe de Seguridad, muy intencionalmente, le bloqueó la vista de su viejo amigo, cortando el duelo de miradas hostiles que estaban teniendo.

— Le pedimos a F.R.I.D.A.Y —dijo con cuidado, ya que era muy peligroso meterse con él en ese estado—, que nos diera acceso a las cámaras de seguridad en vivo de todas las entradas al barrio cuando Ray nos comentó que sus chicos habían desaparecido —le explicó lentamente y con paciencia suficiente para ofenderlo—, pero perdimos las imágenes. Armamos el holograma con las filmaciones anteriores a eso. Así qué, quiere decir que los chicos de Ray nos delataron. La señal de los celulares murió y los GPS se desactivaron en cuanto pasaron esta línea. Es obvio que tienen tecnología de sobra para evitar que podamos espiar a quien se acerca y los pusimos en alerta, las cámaras de vigilancia de esta zona —marcó otro perímetro más alejado aún—, empezaron a repetir imágenes en bucle y ya no hay una transmisión en vivo. Ya no tenemos señal en directo de al menos quince cuadras.

Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y miró con más impotencia las calles brillando en el holograma. Muy poca gente tenía su disposición ese tipo de tecnología, ese nivel de contactos y eso solo quería decir que alguien con los recursos de Marcell podía estar detrás de todo eso.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto ese secretismo. Querría poder dudar sobre lo que allí se cocía, pero recordó claramente la noche que Álvarez le explicó cómo funcionaba el laboratorio que Galler y Osborn habían montado, recordó con náuseas como detalló los experimentos en humanos vivos que lo obligaron a hacer y solo le quedaba rogarle a los malditos Dioses que el increíble ADN de Peter le diera una oportunidad contra lo que fueran a querer meter en su cuerpo. Debían hallarlo, y debían hacerlo ya.

— Bueno, debemos ir nosotros —dijo con resolución enderezándose.

Si estaban tan malditamente seguros que esa era la zona, perder tiempo valioso era idiota. El chico casi vomitando les explico que solo él había logrado con éxito matar a tres adultos al inyectar en sus venas una variante del suero con ADN chitauri. No quería ni pensar que con todo ese tiempo, la cantidad y tipo de porquerías podían estar inyectándole al chico. Solo con un poco de suerte, antes iban a extraerle sangre y analizar la compatibilidad. Sólo con suerte.

— No puedes poner tu reconocible cara en esa zona Stark —le dijo Ray riendo, cortando abruptamente su preocupación, para reemplazarla con otro arranque de furia— Eso y echar unos fuegos artificiales serían igual de discreto. —continuó riendo.

Le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y vio como el bastardo alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.

— Bien, que sensible —se quejó con un murmullo—. Tiene que ir un equipo sofisticado y fuertemente armado. Estudiar la zona y volver para que armemos un plan de contingencia y otro de rescate. —enumeró pasando de él, mirando directamente a Rhody—. La cantidad de muertos que llevan es un buen indicativo de que no se van con bromas y a menos que quieras ir caminando con tu armadura blindada, —añadió socarronamente, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él con diversión y casi un placer enfermizo—, poniendo fin a esos tratados que tan bien te quedaron, no puedes arriesgarte.

Tony sintió como cada célula rebelde en su cuerpo cobraba vida. Él, que llevaba tantos años haciendo lo que le venía en gana que ya se había olvidado por completo lo que era una maldita orden, no iba tolerar semejante idiotez. Mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta lo que eso significaba para Peter.

— Tony —dijo con firmeza Rhodes y él corrió la cara haciéndose el distraído.

No pensaba escucharlo. Sabía de sobra qué le diría que tenía que ser responsable y dejar a otros hacer el trabajo. Le daría lata con eso de trabajar en equipo y la importancia de delegar, bla bla bla. Le importaba un carajo lo que le enseñaron en la academia. Él no de enlisto, así que le traía sin cuidado la puñetera experiencia militar de su amigo.

— Conseguirás que lo maten si te metes.

Casi frenando en seco sus pensamientos volvió el rostro con odio en dirección a Happy, que dio un respingo tras oír esas palabras. Notó, sin embargo, que su amigo rehuyó a sus ojos.

— Si lo tienen capturado solo por ser él, imagínate lo que pasaría si se enteran de que encima pueden conseguir a Anthony Stark como premio doble. —continuó durante Rhodes y con incredulidad, vio como Happy asentía— Harás de esto una carnicería. Lo expones a más riesgos si creen que puede ser de nuestro interés conseguirlo devuelta.

Happy, notando que sus ojos lo perseguían como un halcón, y sobre todo un halcón traicionado, se puso ligeramente colorado y observó seriamente a Ray, que sonreía asintiendo solemne a las palabras del Coronel. Tony, que no era precisamente idiota, entendió que allí nadie estaba de su parte. Situación que aumentaba desmedidamente sus ganas de ir en ese instante por Peter.

  
— Puedo acabar con lo que sea que tengan allí en segundos, lo sabes. —marcó molesto.

— ¿Y si no? —le preguntó empezando a enervarse, alzando la voz y mirando mal— Ahora están atentos, saben que alguien anda por la zona buscándolo. ¿Qué pasa si lo evacuan antes de que des con él? Piensa Stark, le pones una diana en la frente si se enteran que estás con él.

— ¿Tú piensas como él? —le espetó a su jefe de seguridad que hábilmente de había empezado a alejar.

Vio en sus ojos la maldita respuesta antes de que pudiera hablar.

— Creo que debemos probar con otra cosa —dijo lacónicamente, como si no estuvieran traicionándolo, ya que siempre se puso de su parte—, antes de que vayas por el chico. —añadió intentando sonar complaciente.

Lleno de furia, soltó los hologramas y se bajó de la plataforma con odio. No podía revertirlo, esa era la verdad que lo quemaba. Detestaba eso, pero solo pensar en causar más problemas lo enfermaba. Él empujó a Peter a aquella mierda, no podía solo empeorarla porque la culpa lo enfermaba. 

— Tienen tres horas para conseguir un maldito equipo, o iré yo mismo. —advirtió volviendo al único lugar donde se podía sentir útil: su taller.

Caminó lleno de cólera por la estancia, pateando y tirando cualquier cosa a su alcance. Claro que parecía más un bebé en pleno berrinche que un adulto maduro y centrado, pero la culpa corroía cada uno de sus pensamientos. La sentía pegarse y adherirse a su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara y no importaba de qué forma se dijera que aquello no era algo que pudiera haber previsto o que no era cosa de él que el chico hubiera decidido desoír a sus instintos, seguía sintiendo que era su maldito deber haberlo visto venir. Él tenía que cuidar a Peter y por segunda y maldita vez conseguía ponerlo en riesgo.

Ninguno de los dos Osborn era de confiar, siempre lo sospechó, pero creyó en el criterio del chico. Eso había salido mal en el pasado, ¿Por qué demonios insistió? Quiso hacer las cosas bien y lo entregó en bandeja de plata. _Otra vez._

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. abre un nuevo proyecto en mi servidor privado. —murmuró dejándose caer derrotado en el asiento—. Empezaremos un traje nuevo para el moc… para Peter. —susurró corriendo la vista atormentada del que seguía en la basura.

Tenía que hacer algo o iba a volverse loco allí encerrado.

— _Enseguida señor._

— Esta vez, asegurémonos de que sea en verdad contra todo maldito riesgo.

La IA no respondió, solo abrió con diligencia los programas que necesitaban usar y una lista poco pretenciosa —según él— de los protocolos de seguridad y herramientas que en esa oportunidad iban a instalarle.

— Abre una imagen satelital de…

Sin que llegara a decirle nada más, un holograma mucho más específico se abrió a unos centímetros de él. No debía y nadie podía darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo uso de aquella tecnología, de hecho, Rhody desconocía que había pasado mucho tiempo codificando los servidores de la nasa con fines poco éticos.

Se paró y caminó en círculos junto a la imagen brillante y pudo ver en directo las calles que ellos juraban era imposible.

Estudió detenidamente todo y observó que no había movimiento. A diferencia del mapa que usaban en la sala como guía, Tony en ese sólo podía mirar, ya que de intentar mover el punto del satélite alertaría a seguridad nacional y ya se podía ver la cantidad de problemas que eso iba a acarrear. No es que le importara mucho, conocía sus prioridades, pero distraer a la gente que debía estar trabajando en traer a Peter devuelta resultaba improductivo.

— Mantén un ojo en esto. Cualquier movimiento reporta.

— _No hay problema, señor Stark._

Tony intentó pensar que no era un hombre vacío por sentir que una IA lo reconfortaba y se volvió a concentrar en el traje para Peter.

Abrió una pantalla donde los componentes de la sustancia pegajosa empezaban a enumerarse y notó que muchos de ellos combinados crearían un alucinógeno de temer. No estaba seguro de qué habrían hecho que Peter viera, pero por seguro ese viaje fue una pesadilla. En un organismo normal, por seguro habría acabado en demencia.

— Combina los componentes y dame una muestra. —pidió decidido— Ajusta la dosis, terminar babeando con un derrame cerebral sería de lo más improductivo. 

Con una ligera risa llenando el aire, escuchó como en el fondo del taller, donde estaba acomodado el laboratorio, las máquinas empezaron a funcionar.

Sentía que estaba siendo de terrible poca ayuda, pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer y quería tener la mayor cantidad de herramientas disponibles a su alcance para cuando lo tuvieran en la Sede. Por los componentes, esa porquería no era algo que usaron para enfermarlo así que no creyó necesitar una cura, pero iba a asegurarse de que nunca más pudieran usarlo como un arma contra él. Crearían un antídoto que contrarreste el efecto y se aseguraría de ponerle una buena dosis al traje, para que esté actuara si fuera necesario.

*****

Escondido de la vista de todos, tres pisos por debajo del subsuelo de un galpón abandonado, recostado y lastimado sobre una camilla metálica, un enfermante tic-tac despertó a Peter.

Sentía su cuerpo palpitante y su mente agotada. Habría esperado despertar sintiendo una mejora, pero las quemaduras y la rodilla lo recibieron en el mundo de la conciencia con una inclemencia que lo sorprendió.

Sus instintos en alerta gritaban peligro, gritaban avisándole que no era seguro despertar, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar a voluntad y necesitaba estar consciente para sacarse de allí.

— Sabes... algunas veces, el miedo es la única respuesta racional. —dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído, en un tono lúgubre y morbosamente jovial.

Peter, pese a que rechazara la idea con todo su ser, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vio el oscuro y divertido ónix en los ojos de Marcell mirarlo detenidamente.

— No han pasado veinticuatro horas y ya te desmayarse —canturreó con un tono entre impaciente y ofendido.

« _Lo único que faltaba Parker, ahora enojamos al idiota_ »

— Es francamente decepcionante, —continuó meneando la cabeza, lleno de frustración mal disimulada—. Creía que este cuerpo tuyo iba a soportar más.

— Soy un fraude, eso intente decirle a Dan —se quejó tosiendo para aclararse la voz, sintiendo como si hubiera tragado kilos de arena— Quizás me tengan que dejar ir... —suspiró sintiendo su estómago revolverse al notar que la fría briza le erizaba la piel herida.

— Oh, eso no pasará Pete. —le respondió animadamente—. Ahora yo me haré cargo y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a darte sueño. 

Estiró el cuello siguiendo sus movimientos y se topó con la mirada incómoda de Dan. Los tres técnicos habían desaparecido y se dio cuenta que volvía a estar desnudo. Esta vez no sintió ni un mínimo impulso por taparse y eso solo de se debía a la mirada que el doctor le lanzó. Lo único que podía hacer era ver fijamente a Daniel, que no intentaba esquivar sus ojos, si no, que lo veía con tanta pena, tanta lástima, que cualquiera pensaría que le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito.

El miedo se acrecentó en su interior, sus tripas dolieron cuando estas se retorcieron y saboreó la bilis. No quería ni pensar en qué diablos seguía para él si el maldito doctor se sentía así.

— Hubo un cambio de planes y debemos dejar de ir con cuidado —le explicó con suavidad, mientras aferraba el brazo del doctor y lo empujaba en su dirección.

La jodida dualidad entre la amabilidad y la violencia le decían que se hombre era en verdad peligroso. Podrías olvidarte muy rápido que era un monstruo y se preguntó débilmente si eso hizo con Harry, para convencerlo de que aquello era correcto.

— Maravilloso, no soy muy paciente. Tengo TDAH soy un poco volátil... —masculló acomodándose como pudo en la camilla.

Quería poder decir que no era fingida su relajación, pero no había suficiente valor dentro suyo como para no temblar ligeramente. Sabía que todo había cambiado de la última vez que cerró los ojos.

Marcell se rio suavemente y Peter se dio cuenta que si no fuera un maldito lunático, su risa hasta sería reconfortante.

— Dan va a hacerte unas pruebas y yo me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no vuelvan a dejar que te desmayes. —canturreó y Peter supo que ahora sí iba a saber lo que era el dolor.— No querríamos hacer que tu estancia aquí fuera poco interesante. 

Sabía que era arriesgado no responderle, recordaba la sensación de ser electrocutado, pero no podía sino mirar el brillo metálico que la luz resaltó en la mano del médico. Fijó su atención en Dan, cuya mano tembló ligeramente, antes de acercarse a él con un bisturí alzando. Le rogó con la mirada que no hiciera nada estúpido, alcanzó a gritarle con los ojos que lo soltará, que él los salvaría a ambos, pero un quejido fue lo único que pudo soltar cuando sintió como le abrían la piel de la cadera.

La sangre tibia empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo y la risa socarrona del rubio llenó el lugar.

_«Ahora sí me jodí. Enserio me jodí»_ pensó cuando el lacerante dolor se intensificó al profundizar el corte.

Gimió en protesta y se obligó a no darle el gusto al mal nacido que a unos pasos se reía como si aquello fuera un espectáculo. Quería gritar y retorcerse, la mano del médico no era tan profesional o firme como la de su amigo el fortachón, y eso solo hacía aquello peor. Sintió como serpenteó por su cuerpo antes de alejarla con una mueca de asco tan pronunciada, que Peter se preguntó si aquello no era un castigo para los dos. Él por desmayarse y al doc por no tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar que eso pasara.

— Vamos Dany, tu dijiste que mientras peor está su cuerpo, más rápido se regenera. Veamos qué tan cierto es.

Un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió la piel y extraño la mordaza con la que lo habían contenido anteriormente. Apretó los dientes con fuerza solo un segundo antes de que la electricidad volviera a recorrer su cuerpo.

No hubo un pensamiento coherente en sí, solo una solitaria plegaria que le lanzó al cosmos.

_«Apúrese señor Stark»_

******

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Tony había dejado el traje, dejó la ampolla que ya había desarrollado del gas tóxico, con su correspondiente cura, y solo estaba sentado mirando como un lunático obsesivo el holograma.

Apretada sistemáticamente la lata destrozada de una bebida energética, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando. Parecía que toda la gravedad del planeta se hallaba sobre él, intentando empujarlo en dirección a ese maldito lugar. Iba a enloquecer, estaba muy cerca de enloquecer mirando aquellas siluetas brillar y brillar frente suyo. Se había memorizado la estructura de las casas, los metros que tenía el terreno baldío y cantidad de metros cuadrados que ocupaba el galpón. Sabía de memoria el nombre de las calles y hasta había logrado dar con los antecedentes de todos los propietarios. No sirvió de nada intentar trabajar o distraerse, su mente solo podía pensar en Peter y por consiguiente en aquel misterioso lugar. Sabía cuatro rutas de escape que él llamaría seguras y al menos tres formas de entrar esquivando los posiblemente cien radares que él hubiera instalado de ser Marcell.

Rhodes lo iba a matar. Les dio tres horas y no habían pasado más de ochenta minutos con treinta segundos. Podía contarlo en latidos o respiraciones, no necesito el ver el cronómetro o su reloj. Necesitaba ir, mierda, necesitar… era mucho más fuerte que eso. Necesitar implicaba una resistencia que no poseía. No era ese sentimiento de rebeldía hablando, era una necesidad tan absolutista que desde hacía unos minutos su pecho se comprimía a cada nuevo latido que se obliga a permanecer allí sentado.

— ¡Bueno, a la mierda con todos ellos! —dijo después de un rato.

Parándose de golpe, sin pedirle ayuda a F.R.I.D.A.Y. abrió sus archivos personales y accedió a los programas de su traje. Si redirigía la potencia, podría ampliar el margen de sus lectores y con algo así de simple lograría poder escanear la zona a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Solo debía afinar los controles y asegurarse de que su viaje de reconocimiento fuera lo más lejano y sigiloso posible. No podían reprenderlo si no había nada malo en lo que hacía. Nadie iba a osar decirle que no podía ponerse el traje para una prueba de vuelo, pero para eso debía generar una excusa.

Mientras dejaba correr los nuevos filtros para ampliar el rango para captar y decodificar las ondas infrarrojas de los espectros electromagnéticos, empezó a diseñar tres nuevos apliques con explosivos supersónicos de largo alcance. Si tenía un motivo, tenía una excusa, si tenía una excusa, tenía una oportunidad y él iba a ser muchísimo más rápido que el maldito escuadrón que Rhodes pudiera conseguir. Si su inspección daba los resultados que obviamente pensaban, no iban a poder hacerle nada, una misión de rescate era una misión de rescate así fuera de improviso y lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de no ponerle un solo dedo encima al maldito de Norman o su hijito. Marcell, por otro lado, podría caer muerto en cualquier momento, nadie le dio órdenes de no acercarse al millonario.

Sin ser consciente, Tony empezó a trabajar a la carrera y en solo media hora estaba listo para salir. Se encerró dentro de su traje y asintió conforme. Probó los nuevos controles y girando sobre sí mismo constató el amplio y muy específico alcance de sus nuevos juguetes. El reloj le informó que como esperaba, había terminado con tiempo de sobra y salió en de su traje listo para ir a dar un paseo. Esquivó a todos en la planta superior y se volvió a embutir en su armadura cuando llegó al exterior. Despegó solo un segundo después y se aseguró de perderse a miles de kilómetros en el cielo. Hasta que las mismas nubes del atardecer no lo cubrieron no se calmó.

— Bien Parker —murmuró para sí mismo, mirando el mapa que su IA marcó en su visor—, espera que voy por ti.

No había más tiempo que perder, sentía en el fondo de su cuerpo que Peter ya no lo tenía.


	5. El rescate

—Bueno Daniel, ¿Terminaste? —preguntó de súbito Galler, con una impaciencia que había empezado a reconocerle.

Cuando su boca se movía muy rápido al hablar, era impaciencia. Cuando pausaba o hablaba mucho más suave, la impaciencia era más bien una forma de poner nervioso a su interlocutor, que una molestia real.

Dan, que en ese momento limpiaba la comisura de su boca, se enderezó posiblemente sin ser consciente de la molestia que empezaba a crispar el humor de su lunático amigo.

Contener los alaridos en su interior le llevaba toda su fuerza de voluntad, así que solo se resignó a orar internamente porque el maldito flojo de Daniel se enderezará rápido y continuará su trabajo. Necesitaba que el retorcido de Galler le diera un jodido respiro y no iba a conseguirlo si el doctor hacía de aquello una experiencia más entrañable.

—Dany... —canturreó con fuego en su mirada— Abre la puerta, el olor es asqueroso.

El médico, pálido y casi demacrado no dudó. Caminó tambaleándose, esquivando el vómito que no había logrado contener y abrió ligeramente la puerta. Notó que sus nudillos se ponían blancos contra el picaporte y se preguntó cuántas veces el médico había pensado en abrir la puerta e irse. Le iba a reconocer que duró más de lo que el promedio hubiera podido.

Como Peter hacía rato dejó de gritar como una bestia, le daba lo mismo la puerta ya que estaba seguro de que nadie (que pudiera y quisiera ayudarlo) hubiera podido omitir sus gritos. Realmente tampoco le importaba su desnudez, después de... ¿Horas? ¿Años? ¿Meses?, No estaba seguro, creía que llevaría horas en eso, pero ¿Quién era él para poder darse cuenta? Solo un idiota al que habían cogido de... Peter no sabía ni de qué le vieron cara. Él jamás abusaría de semejante forma ni de un costal de harina.

Sometido a la nueva doctrina de trabajo que impuso Marcell, la mayoría de su cuerpo era un asco. Al menos olía y se sentía como tal. La sangre coagulada se había secado sobre él y parte en la camilla, menos en la zona de sus clavículas, donde seguía sintiendo un pequeño hilo caliente escurrir. Claro que Dan había dejado el contenido de su estómago en la sala por otros motivos. El doctor necesitó otros incentivos para claudicar al asco y unas cuantas docenas de cortes no podían quebrarlo. Pero eso no fue algo que Dan hubieran pensado. Pese a lo que el doctor hubiera previsto, hacer que lo rebanaran de a partes no era todo lo que Marcell tenía en mente.

Cuando el ácido llegó, Peter empezó a llorar silenciosamente y para su martirio personal, no tan silenciosamente. Había intentado no gritar, pero era sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y dolor ganaba la partida a su orgullo. El hijo de puta de Marcell estaba sentado a su lado, tarareando una maldita canción que sentía extrañamente reconfortante. Había cierta familiaridad en su melodía, un balance bastante ecuánime entre una nana y una balada. Que ilógico era todo ¿no? Mientras él se esforzaba por no llorar e implorar lleno de dolor y desesperación, el maldito bastardo cantaba animadamente una pegajosa melodía, que, desde hacía un buen rato, repetía en su fuero interno.

El primer grito que Dan le arrancó fue con el bisturí y el lunático malnacido soltó un grito de victoria que acompañó batiendo sus palmas, como un pequeño en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los ojos de Dan había temblado y casi se rehusó a verlo, pero antes de correrlos el médico le alcanzó a advertir: no lo hagas más placentero para él.

Le habían quemado cada parte libre de su cuerpo. Donde no había tajos, donde no había quemaduras por fuego, el maniático de Marcell forzó a Dan a echarle diversos ácidos. Supuestamente, aquello iba a demostrar sus dotes sanadores y la capacidad de regeneración que tenía su piel. Al parecer, el fuego había sido poca cosa.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había perdido la conciencia, por seguro en algún momento entre la primera ola de ácidos y las descargas eléctricas cuando su ritmo cardíaco fallaba por el estrés. Marcell cumplió su promesa y lo despertó en lo que él diría pocos segundos, ya que Daniel seguía en la misma pobre pose, con sus ojos semicerrados y sus hombros caídos.

Claro que eso no fue todo, no fue lo peor que le hicieron. Dan le fracturó los dedos de ambas manos y los huesos de las clavículas solo para confirmar que su preocupación respondía el mismo patrón. Alegre se hubiera sentido Dan al informar con voz temblorosa que efectivamente se recuperaba mucho más rápido ahora que todo su cuerpo era una calamidad. Pero Dan no hizo otra vez el espectáculo del gran salvador. Marcell después de comprobar que sus manos no eran capaces de hacer la fuerza necesaria para fracturar sus huesos, lo forzó a usar una masa. Peter casi sintió placer al sentir como su maltratada piel se abrió y manchó con su sangre al Doctor.

Ahí volvieron los ácidos, más fuertes, más potentes. Peter sintió como lo quemaban vivo, sintió como su garganta se quemaba a causa de la fuerza de sus gritos, ahí volvieron los cortes. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces perdió la consciencia para ese momento. Pero si sentía la cabeza aturdida y la garganta arder. Sintió el bisturí astillar los huesos de sus costillas. Dan empezó a vomitar para ese punto, Galler a cantar con más fuerza al ver que sus gritos no se doblegaban ante tal barbarie.

Para ese momento Peter perdió el control y empezó a sentir que su mente se perdía en la bruma del dolor. Cada fragmento de él dolía, su orgullo, su garganta, sus músculos, su piel. El soplete volvió a la cancha cuando lo despertaron por quinta vez. Galler le pidió que se encargara de asegurarse de que las quemaduras fueran más amplias, Peter supo que no había fines académicos en esa petición.

—Bueno, Peter. Dinos, ¿qué tal te ves para empezar con las pruebas bacteriológicas? Yo creo que tener ántrax debe de ser alucinante. Claro que Dany modificó las cepas, —comentó solicito, como si a él pudiera importarle—. Que aburrido sería verte incubar completamente la enfermedad.

Peter, que ya había entendido que no podían hacerle nada peor, se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza inerte contra el duro metal. La fría brisa ahora era un viento constante que le quemaba cada maldita herida y ampolla, pero seguía sintiéndose muy refrescante cuando levantaba el pelo de su frente.

—Peter, no hagas que te dé una lección... —le advirtió y Peter se preguntó que tanto necesitaría para terminar de freírle cada conducto neuronal.

—Eh, ¿Marcell? —intervino Dan, sorprendiéndolos a todos allí.

Como autómata corrió el rostro y posó sus ojos en el nauseabundo reflejo distorsionado del doctor que había visto al despertar la primera vez.

—Cre-creo que es ho-hora de las pruebas de fuerza, señor. —añadió vacilante al final.

La mueca molesta de Marcell dejaba en claro que, pese a que la interrupción no era apreciada, podía sobrellevarla solo porque la idea le encantó.

—Dispongan todo.

Peter vio el destello esperanzado del doctor, pero no llego a distinguir a cuento de qué podía venir. Una corriente eléctrica lo dejó fuera de combate antes de que pudiera preguntar.

— ∞—

Parpadeando confundido, Peter experimentó unos instantes de desorientación. Quizás se debiera a que estaba erguido por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad —lo que volvía insufrible el dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo— tanto que cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, Marcell ya no estaba. Frente a él solo se hallaba el doctor mirándolo con una especie de esperanza irradiando desde su mirada. Encantado hubiera abierto la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que lo tenía tan radiante, pero lo sintió.

Peter bajó con miedo la mirada. No tenía fuerza para esperanzas o ilusiones. La tira fina y brillante casi lo hace llorar. Peter sabía que estaba jodido a un nivel muy grande porque algo tan ínfimo no podía despertar tal nivel de esperanza en su interior, pero lo hacía. La presión en sus muñecas era hecha por una tira mucho más fina. Pasando por alto el desastre en que habían convertido su cuerpo, corrió la mirada hasta una de las zonas menos lastimadas de su anatomía y descubrió que las fuertes cadenas habían cambiado por una limpia y fina línea de metal. Se veía frágil, se veía poco resistente y volvió a sentir la necesidad de llorar agradecido. Al fin iba a escaparse.

Cuidó su expresión, no se dejó llevar por la desesperación y se forzó a esconder muy dentro de él el alivio. Dan estaba seguro de que él podría romperlas y casi se moría de ganas de darle la razón. Movió con una oleada de dolor los pies y notó casi tragándose un sollozo de alivio que sus tobillos habían sido liberados. Ningún material los retenía, sí, el dolor era espeluznante, las plantas de sus pies estaban quemadas y cortadas más allá de lo aceptable, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, pero estaba seguro como el demonio que en cuanto se descuidaran él iba a escaparse de aquel maldito y monstruoso lugar.

Una parte de Peter, esa que en ese momento decidió llamar instinto de conservación, le dijo que había una trampa escondida por algún lado. Marcell no estaba por allí, lo que solo podía significar algo malo y que debía irse con mucho cuidado, pero la perspectiva de salir de esa maldita camilla eclipsaba todo lo demás. Sentía en sus malditos huesos que como fallara en ese momento, nadie iba a lograr dar con él.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo llevaba allí, quizás dos o tres días, no estaba seguro. Dan lucía cada segundo más demacrado y Marcell había logrado con éxito sorprenderlo con tres conjuntos distintos de ropa. No sentía que descansó lo suficiente, y tampoco creía haber resistido tanto tiempo despierto; pero ya no estaba nada seguro de las percepciones que tenía de las horas. Los técnicos habían desaparecido y no se podía acordar si de eso había pasado hacía mucho o poco tiempo. Dan no lucía ojeras, lo que no le dejaba en claro si era porque mientras a él lo desmayaban a punta de golpes o descargas automatizadas, al doctor lo mandaban a su domicilio, o solo era que no había pasado tiempo suficiente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y ojalá pudiera decir que el dolor en ésta era ínfimo, pero sentía cada herida abierta en ella gotear sangre. Marcell lo había dormido el tiempo suficiente para dejar que se despertara con la nariz pegada al metal y había hecho que probaran como se recuperaba de los cortes. Una de esas incisiones escocía especialmente, ya que de pronto le pareció buena idea comprobar cómo se desenvolvía en el ácido Bencensulfónico. Peter hubiera sentido un vestigio de dudas sobre lo que le haría, para él era un ácido bastante conocido ya que lo usaban en fármacos en la Uni. Lamentablemente, puesto en crudo sobre una herida, resultaba altamente doloroso. Como cualquiera de la masoquista lista que Marcell forzó a que Dan le aplicara, demostrando que la ciencia era más sabia que la jodida naturaleza y que cualquier maldito ácido era demasiado dañino si no se lo sintetizaba como correspondía.

Sabía que otro se habría dado por vencido, que alguna persona menos aguerrida se habría entregado a las súplicas y el dolor, pero él jamás le dio ese beneplácito al malnacido rubio. Soportó con una ínfima cantidad de gritos y llantos aquello y el costo no había sido tan alto, sentía como su orgullo seguía intacto, como su maldita fuerza de voluntad no lo dejaba. Dolía, mierda que, si lo hacía, pero no habían logrado llegar donde seguramente el malnacido intentaba... su cabeza.

Ya no lloraba pensando en el señor Stark. En realidad, no se atrevía a pensar en nadie fuera de ese cuarto porque la sola idea de que estaban por algún lado, lejos de él, llenaba su pecho de dolor y angustia. ¿Y si los habían capturado? Él fue un idiota que se dejó traicionar como un pequeño colegial, pero ¿y si alguien había hecho lo mismo con el señor Stark? ¿Y si Harry fue más allá y entregó a May? No quería dejar que la locura momentánea se adueñara de él, pero no podía evitar pensar que había más cuartos en ese asqueroso lugar y eso solo podía significar que se preparaban para traer a más personas. ¿Y si ese que llamaba amigo, lo había terminado de traicionar al ser consciente de sus mentiras? No podía con esos pensamientos, así que los alejó de sí. El señor Stark, su tía, Ned y todos los demás debían estar bien y solo no podían dar con él porque estaba muy lejos.

Quizás lo habían sacado del país. No era una idea muy alocada, él pudo perfectamente percibir mal el tiempo desde el momento que lo despertaron y en lugar de solo haber pasado unas cuantas horas, podrían incluso haber pasado días. Sabía perfectamente que el dolor en grandes cantidades y el estrés podrían nublar tu juicio, así que no debía confiar en nada de lo que su percepción le dijera. Se guiaba por los cambios de ropa de Marcell y el doctor, se guiaba por el cansancio acumulado en los rasgos de Dan y la impaciencia con la que Galler apretaba el maldito control a cargo de los electrodos que habían incrustado bajo su piel. Creía firmemente que le habían creado una maldita red subcutánea y no veía la hora de arrancarse a tiras la piel hasta llegar a ellos y destrozarlos.

—Bien, ahora, intenta escapar.

Peter dio un respingo y miró al doctor sin poder recodar de dónde estaba. Había perdido mucha sangre pese a que sentía las gasas contener buena parte de sus cortes, sus momentos de desvarío iban y venían. Apretó los ojos y se forzó a respirar. Pasaría del dolor, pero era tan grande, era tan fuerte... Pastoreó sus pensamientos y se esforzó por volver a tener control sobre estos. Un gemido débil se escapó de sus labios y volvió a ver su cuerpo. No lo reconocía de tan herido que estaba, pero sabía que no podía dejar que Marcell se impacientara... Parpadeó con terror y alzó de golpe la vista. El medico seguía mirándolo fijamente y alzó una ceja intranquila viendo que él no hacía nada, pero Peter se sentía nauseabundo y mareado.

Se mentía a sí mismo creyendo que tenía un poco de control en medio de ese cuarto. Desvariaba mucho más de lo que le convenía, tenía hasta alucinaciones. Estaba tan jodido que solo las mentiras que se decía lo sostenían en pie.

—He dicho que te liberes. —le espetó Daniel y poco a pocos retazos de gritos y dolor vinieron a su mente.

¿Eran suyos? Peter vio a Dan gritar, lo oyó...

«¡PARKER DESPIERTA CON UN DEMONIO!» le gritó su tullida mente llena de dolor y desesperación. Tenía que enfocarse o moriría allí como un maldito vagabundo.

Dando otro respingo Peter jadeó y se obligó a enfocar sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio la asquerosa cara del maldito que llevaba quien sabe cuanto maldito tiempo torturándolo. Peter sintió el odio comerlo, sintió las llamaradas de la furia envolver en sus brazos cada célula rota de su cuerpo y protegerla. Viendo su asquerosa sonrisa, Peter sintió como cada fibra viva de su cuerpo despertaba para la lucha.

Apretó los dientes y se obligó a olvidarse del dolor en sus rodillas o en sus costillas. Olvidó todo su cuerpo que palpitaba lleno de llagas y cortes. Peter se olvidó del dolor, del martirio y pensó en lo que en verdad era importante, pensó en escapar, pensó en la maldita venganza llenando de un fuerte y agrio sabor su boca. Pasó saliva y el metálico gusto de su sangre envió una descarga de energía a sus exhaustas extremidades.

Dan estaba muy satisfecho, así que el maldito creía que lo iba a lograr y no pensaba defraudarlo. Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos en ese escalofriante lugar Peter supo que no iba a defraudarlo. Sabía muy bien, todo su ser lo gritaba, como no lograra salir de allí, el lunático que lo tenía en errado iba a conseguir matarlo. Porque eso era lo próximo, Peter lo sentía en su carne abierta. Lo siguiente en la lista era matarlo.

Tiró suavemente de las nuevas cadenas y sintió el frío acero pegarse a su piel. Había sido paciente, había aguantado como pudo aquella monstruosidad, pero si ese era el inicio, no había forma de que se quedara a ver en consistía la fase "bacteriológica" de los experimentos.

Habían pasado horas rompiendo y rasgando su cuerpo, esperando a que empezara el proceso de sanación, solo para volver a lastimarlo. Se aseguró de gritar hasta que su garganta dolió, dándoles una mentira que analizar. Había aguantado todo aquello con una fingida debilidad, pero ya era hora de salirse de allí.

Marcell había vislumbrado una parte de su resistencia cuando no consiguió que implorara, pero su obstinación nunca le haría mella a su fuerza física. No tenía forma de lucir más débil, pero se las había ingeniado para siempre conseguir aparentar menos fuerza de resistencia de la que en verdad poseía. Nunca se esforzó por aguantar, nunca intentó forzar a su cuerpo a soportar de pie aquello. Cada vez que el dolor se volvía insufrible, cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la fatiga. Lloró e imploró como el niño que no era, y por más que hacerlo no era difícil, Peter siempre supo en su pecho que podría, si en verdad le nacía la puñetera gana, hubiera podido. Lucir desvalido era parte de un plan y puede que Tony hubiera creído que no era el mejor plan, Peter sabía que peor le hubiera ido dejando que vean dentro de su alma como esta luchaba.

Dan estaba parado cerca de la puerta, en un ángulo perfecto para que él saltará de su camilla y pudiera arrojarlo al piso, dándose tiempo de sobra para atravesar la puerta y escapar después de romper su maldito cuello. No, ya no le interesaba salvarlo de Marcell, tampoco iba a dejarlo atrás para que él ocupara su lugar en la camilla, pero no pensaba dejarlo e irse, no iba a olvidar. Maldita sea, iba a destrozar su maldito cuello con las mismas manos que le rompió y esa era toda la piedad que iba a tener de él. Peter no iba dejarlo libre para ver como metían a otra persona a suplirlo.

Pensó con rapidez, escapar no sería fácil, no con un cuerpo que a duras penas lo sostenida, pero debería hallar la forma de hacerlo. No vio el resto de las instalaciones, pero él iba a irse. Era en lo único que podía pensar. No iba a ser su conejillo de indias por siempre, Peter no podía esperar a que el señor Stark viniera por él porque lo único que encontraría era un cuerpo mutilado y sin vida.

Apretó los puños y se concentró en sentir el frío suelo lastimar la planta de sus pies. El cerámico parecía hielo puro, pero le daba lo mismo, desde que despertó en esa sala había añorado —sin ser consciente— la sensación de sentir como sus pies los sostenían.

Avanzó un paso y despegó la espalda de la plancha metálica lleno de renovadas fuerzas.

Había sentido miedo cuando se dio cuenta que lo habían enderezado, una parte de él no quería creer en su suerte —era pésima y esa locura solo lo confirmaba—, pero ahora se sentía otra vez poderoso. Seguía siendo el más bajito en esa sala, pero le lanzó una sonrisa de lado a Dan y dio un segundo paso. Las cadenas de sus muñecas terminaron de pegarse a su piel en un silencioso llamado a la cordura, pero él no le hizo caso. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, más de lo que ellos creían, más de lo que él había creído.

Tony había ordenado que midieran su fuerza y cada año aumentaba su rendimiento, sus músculos podían con más y más peso. Agachó la mirada y vio su maltratada piel cubierta de moretones, de vendas manchadas y llagas asquerosas. Su rodilla seguía punzando y los morados casi negros daban impresión, pero ya había casi sanado. Esos hijos de puta... Le hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo, pero el infeliz de Dan tenía razón, a peor maltrato su cuerpo más rendía. «Gracias» pensó enfermo.

Movió con cuidado esa pierna y flexionarla le trajo una corriente de dolor que le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no se desanimó. Con quince años no dio su brazo a torcer y sacó al Buitre de su camino, ahora que su integridad dependía de sacarlo de allí, no iba a requerir tanto esfuerzo.

Cerró brevemente los ojos y se obligó a alejar el dolor de cada célula de su cuerpo. No podía dejar que algo así interfiriera en su misión. Sus instintos le avisaban la cercanía con el peligro, le decían que se alejara cuanto antes de allí, no podía soportarlo un solo segundo más.

Avanzó un paso más y las repentinas ganas de llorar le oprimieron el pecho. Había tanto dolor en cada ínfimo movimiento. Apretó duramente sus párpados y se infundió fuerzas.

«Vamos Parker, tú puedes» se dijo intentando pelear contra las sombras «Solo tira Peter, solo tira y salgamos de aquí.» se dijo recordando la primera vez que el señor Stark cerro dos pulcras esposas entre sus muñecas y le dijo que las rompiera.

Asintió sin atreverse a cruzar miradas con el doctor y volvió a hacerle caso a su subconsciente. Afirmó los pies en el suelo, corrió el dolor de lado e intentó romper las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas. Sintió el frío metal clavarse en su piel y peleó un poco contra este. Sacudió las manos y miró las tiras. Un poco estupefacto tiró otra vez y notó con un escalofrío que no solo no se movieron, si no que un dolor molesto subió por sus brazos.

Peter sintió como si el mundo se detuviera unos segundos. No intentó pensar en lo que sus ojos y su cuerpo le quisieron decir. Tiró una senda vez y una angustia que no podía tener lugar en su cabeza se empezó a expandir como el veneno por su cuerpo.

«No te desesperes Peter» le susurró su mente, pero Peter quería hacerlo. Le dio otra sacudida y esa vez soltó un gruñido incrédulo. Más dolor, más incomodidad, ningún avance.

Peter se negó a ver. No, no podía ser. Apretó con fuerza los labios e inspiró suavemente. Solo... solo estaba agotado. Nada más. Debía calmarse y nada más. Solo eso... Solo... Solo respirar y volver a intentarlo. Llevaba... llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo su fuerza, conteniéndose; Era eso, solo eso. No era que él no podía romper dos tiras de metal que lo contenían. Peter levantaba edificios sobre sus hombros. No era... no era que no podía.

Cerró los ojos e invocó dentro de sí su fuerza. Sentía el agotamiento en cada cabello de su cuerpo, era solo cansancio. Necesitaba despejarse y concentrarse. Apretó los puños, dejó que la fuerza fluyera, se concentró en esa energía invisible dentro suyo y se dijo que solo debía dejarla salir, dejar de contenerla.

—No... no puede ser... —susurró Daniel, claramente sorprendido, pero Peter no decayó.

Tiró una vez más y otra cuando nada paso. Al final tuvo que abrir los ojos porque no podía ser, él era mucho más fuerte que eso. ¿Cómo podían dos simples tiras de metal contenerlo? Era imposible.

Miró sin entender las tiras y estudiándolas detenidamente, vio que en realidad no eran dos simples tiras, eran pequeñas cadenas llenas de ínfimos y mentirosamente débiles eslabones. Tironeó impactado. No podía ser que no pudiera romperlos, era... Peter sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no tenía que pensarlo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Tony le hizo la misma prueba. Jamás falló. Él siempre se zafaba. Esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Inspiró hondo y se dijo una y otra vez (cada una sonando más lunático que la anterior) que debía calmarse, ese era el problema. Se encerró en su mente y dejó que el poder volviera a correr por su cuerpo. No estaba canalizando bien. Eso era, solo... solo sentía la ansiedad, el miedo y los nervios. Joder no era el momento para ser un tipo corriente, era hora de ser ese héroe que tantos años creyó ser.

Inspiró una vez más, dejó que el gusto de la sangre en su boca volviera a infundir energías, recordó los gritos que le arrancaron, recordó el dolor, el miedo... sintió cada parte de su fuerza recorrerlo, sintió como esta enviaba ondas de electricidad por sus músculos. Peter pensó en todo lo que le hicieron, pensó en la furia, pensó en los ojos de Daniel, visualizó al bigboy, vio los ojos de Bananin y Babananon. Concentró todas sus energías en redireccionar la fuerza de su cuerpo a las muñecas y volvió a tirar.

Aquella vez iba a poder. Lo creyó, se obligó a creerlo, le ordenó a su mente que lo crea.

Gimió por lo bajo cuando el maldito metal se volvió a clavar en su piel y no le prestó atención a las pequeñas perlas rojizas que empezaron a descender por sus muñecas humedeciendo sus dedos, eso no importaba. Hacía falta mucho más que eso para desanimarlo. No era importante. Tiró más y esa vez escuchó un pequeño chasquido que condujo una nueva ola dolor a su cuerpo.

Peter sintió sus labios temblar y sus ojos humedecerse, pero no dejó de tirar, apretó más los dientes, apretó más los ojos y solo siguió tirando. La angustia empezaba a jugar con su mente, el calambre doloroso de mil agujas pinchándolo ascendió lentamente por su mano izquierda hasta su codo, pero Peter no reparó en él. Tiró con más fuerza y un jadeó al otro lado de la habitación casi logra distraerlo, pero ni siquiera eso lo alcanzó para desanimarlo.

¿Un nuevo hueso roto que diferencia hacía?

Relajó los hombros y volvió a hacer fuerza, Peter se dijo que eso estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que peores cosas le hicieron. Sintió el abdomen tenso y las tripas completamente revueltas, la bilis bailaba entre su garganta y su esófago, pero esa maldita mierda no importaba, no importaba porque él era fuerte, él se iba a liberar así le tocara romperse las dos muñecas en el proceso.

«Vamos... vamos» jadeó internamente.

Otro poderoso arrastre le abrió más la piel, pero Peter no dejó que sus putas piernas fallaran, no lo permitió porque él era fuerte. Más jalones, más dolor, más sangre. No... no importaba... no... Más y más. Ni siquiera podía entender que pasaba con su cuerpo, el dolor se volvía a generalizar, no distinguía de dónde caía la sangre porque no podía ser que no pudiera soltar sus putas muñecas.

«No puede ser verdad... esto no puede estar pasando» se dijo incrédulo empezando a sentir como la ansiedad le abría el pecho.

El dolor empezó a intensificarse y algo tibio se escurrió por su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en que las cámaras enfocaban su rostro hinchado y lleno de lágrimas de frustración. Saboreó el salitre y el amargo metálico sabor del hierro. Tiró con fuerza, con toda su fuerza, pero las cadenas no cedieron. Peter quería gritar furioso, pero sabía que esto solo restaría fuerza y no podía perder de esa forma el eje. En su espalda los músculos empezaron a quemar y sus bíceps estaban definitivamente en llamas, pero esa mierda no importa una mierda, como decía Stephen King y siguió jalando.

Tras sus párpados apretados el terror cobraba rostro. Veía los rasgos suaves y maduros, veía los ojos Ónix refulgiendo de cara al miedo y le escupió, él es más fuerte.

Agachó el rostro y empezó a empujar con todo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Algo tenía que funcionar, toda la fuerza de su cuerpo junta debía sacarlo de allí. La pose era incómoda y su espalda arqueada de esa forma hacía que los cortes previos empezaran a soltar sangre una vez más, los vendajes precarios se separaron de su cuerpo y alguno que otro hizo un ruido asqueroso y húmedo cuando cayó contra el piso blanco lleno de su sangre.

Sintió como cada herida preexistente en su cuerpo se volvió a abrir y la bilis empezó a impregnar su paladar. El dolor creció, se volvió desesperante, pero lo pateó. Peter lo alejó, lo alejó porque el miedo que lo acompañaba lo debilitaba, lo hacía dudar y él... él no podía dudar en ese momento.

Deslizó los dedos por las cadenas, las sintió húmedas, resbaladizas, si las viera seguro notaría la sangre en ellas, pero no las ve, no se da ese lujo, no le permite a su cuerpo esa debilidad. Retrocedió medio paso, y sintió los eslabones dejar de morder su piel, asintió e inspiró. Deslizó por su muñeca la cadena y exhaló un poco aliviado cuando la presión desapareció. Sujetó con fuerza y lleno de odio las cadenas entre sus manos y se juró que esa vez pasaría, esa vez se soltará y matará a todos los hijos de puta que se encuentre de camino al exterior.

Jala, Peter jala con todas sus fuerzas y su boca se abre en un mudo dolor, no puede... sacude la cabeza, aúlla en su interior. Suelta la puta cadena, abre los ojos y ve sus pies llenos de sangre, ve las gotas rodar por sus piernas, por su abdomen tan quemado y menea la cabeza llorando sin poder creer lo que pasa.

«¡Sigue maldita sea! ¡Sigue!» Sus hombros tiemblan, no... no puede... «¡Con un demonio Parker, tira!»

Obediente avanzó unos cuantos pasos y volvió a tironear de las de las cadenas, empujó hacia adelante con sus piernas con una vehemencia que hizo que la carne de sus muñecas al final cediera, pero con un sollozo quebrando su alma y su fe siguió tirando.

«¡No frentes ahora!» se ordenó cuando el dolor y la desesperación empezaron a entremezclarse en su interior haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a caer.

Se hizo caso, Peter siguió tirando, siguió forzando su cuerpo. El metal se incrustó en su carne y la abrió, cortó una capa tras otra, pero saboreando el salitre de sus lágrimas, él no desistió. No podía porque eso y morir sería lo mismo.

Otro asqueroso chasquido llenó el aire y escuchó de fondo como alguien empezaba a gritarle que se quedara quieto, que frenara. Reconocía la voz del doctor, pero no podía obedecerlo. Su mente seguía insistiendo en que él era fuerte, era jodidamente fuerte. No podía fallar. Peter tenía que salir de allí.

Soltó el grito furioso que quemaba en sus entrañas y se giró de golpe. Sus brazos bramaron cuando se quedó de frente a la maldita planchuela con estos en una dolorosa equis. Su espalda ni siquiera se podía sentir del dolor que tenía, tantos, tantos músculos se quejaban en su cuerpo por una acción tan idiota que casi se quiso reír frenético. Jadeó con fuerza y apretó los ojos desesperado por vaciar una vez más su mente.

«Tú puedes Peter, tú puedes» se dijo convencido. «Eres un súper héroe, eres Spider-Man, puedes con esto»

Mirando de frente a la camilla de metal, con los brazos cruzados, asintió resuelto. Una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar en la sala, una señal de alerta y sonrió profundamente. Debía haber logrado algo, de lo contrario no tenía por qué sonar la chicharra.

«¡Vamos Peter!» se dijo animado, sintiendo como una sonrisa histérica aflorar en sus labios.

Apretó los dientes y corrió la vista de su cuerpo herido, clavó los ojos en los dos eslabones que sujetaban la cadena a la camilla y tiró otra vez. Iba a lograrlo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y con incredulidad notó como las cadenas ni siquiera tintineaban. Las esclavas de metal se incrustaron más en su cuerpo y Daniel le gritó que iba a arrancarse las muñecas como no frenara de una vez.

Obstinado y sin poder creérselo, siguió tirando. Con una de sus piernas pateó la camilla y empezó a hacer palanca. Un incendio se desató en su bíceps derecho y Peter no necesitó de una resonancia para saber que se había desgarrado al menos desde el hombro al codo. Sintió el temblor impedirle tirar con fuerza y sus piernas se debilitaron unos segundos. No había forma.

«No, no, no...» sollozó internamente.

Tiró otra vez, y otra. Un chasquido tras otro, un grito tras otro, Peter siguió intentando sacarse de allí. Su clavícula derecha no aguanto, su rodilla izquierda se resintió aún más y las ampollas en su piel volvieron reventar.

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó y su vista se nublo a causa de las lágrimas cuando sintió como cada ápice de fuerza empezaba a abandonarlo. No quería creerlo, pero el olor al óxido empezó a cosquillear en su nariz y los pegajosos ríos de espesa y oscura sangre que caía desde sus manos hasta sus codos le decía que no era mentira, no podía soltarse. No lograba romper las cadenas. No tenía idea de qué material podían estaban hechas, pero era uno que él no podía romper.

Su dañada mente, enloquecida por el dolor, lo arrastró al tejado cuando pensó que Harry y él estaban solos luego de perder a Karen; pensó en cuando se cayó encima suyo ese edificio; pensó en cada vez que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y notó la diferencia fundamental, esta vez nadie, nadie podía ayudarlo, porque él mismo se había fallado. Esa era su única y maldita misión, sacarse de allí y no podría hacerlo.

«Si no eres nada sin el traje, no mereces tenerlo» susurró la voz que tan bien conocía repitiéndole las palabras que tanto lo habían ayudado a superarse cada día y por primera vez, Peter creyó que no lo merecía. No era capaz, no era fuerte. No era... mejor.

Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, pero él igual no desistió. Gritó cuando su rodilla impactó con el piso, el dolor le aguijoneó en la misma alma, pero siguió tironeando de sus manos. Tenía... tenía que seguir. Aferró las cadenas y tiró de ellas, sin resultados más que lastimar las palmas de sus manos a causa de la fuerza de fricción, pero no podía... no podía solo rendirse.

Por culpa de la sangre el material se deslizaba de sus manos y el dolor de cabeza volvió a aumentar. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de su cuerpo a voluntad y mientras sus ojos aguados se cerraban por última vez, Peter supo que había sido derrotado. Estudió desde el piso el pésimo estado de sus brazos, de su cuerpo, de sus fuerzas y sintió como las lágrimas le abrían el pecho.

Peter dejó caer la cabeza entre sus palpitantes brazos y el dolor que llenó sus músculos al sostenerle la frente consiguió que su mundo se apagara. Así quedó, tirado en el piso, de rodillas, herido y desnudo. Vacío de esperanzas y fuerzas. Ese era el gran héroe, una masa de heridas y desechos, no era nada. Peter sintió en cada parte de su ser que no era nada, que no había nada; no había fe, no había esperanzas, no había un héroe en ese cuarto, no había nadie allí. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que no dejaba de rodar por su cuerpo, su pecho se agitaba entre sollozos y solo terminó cediendo al dolor cuando aceptó que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Una risa llenó el ambiente y Peter supo que Marcell había hecho aquello a conciencia. Fraguó la mentira perfecta al hacerle creer que iba a poder hallar el momento de escapar y así como hizo aquello le advirtió que no lo intentara, que ahora le pertenecía.

«A veces el miedo es la única respuesta inteligente» le había dicho.

Ahora le creía. Sus párpados pesaban kilos. Todo su cuerpo era un amasijo roto y herido. Sintió una pequeña caricia eléctrica y supo que ni en el suelo y abatido iban a dejarlo en paz. Por suerte su cuerpo colapsó antes de que pudieran herirlo una vez más.

— ∞ —

Para ese punto, Peter estaba seguro de que lo único peor que el dolor era seguir despertando. Jamás creyó que la desesperación pudiera ser tan fuerte, pero esa vez cuando consiguió alcanzar la lucidez, sabía que ya no quería despertar.

Se removió en la camilla y sintió nuevos y rústicos vendajes. Sonrió internamente cuando el fuerte olor a lejía le impregnó la nariz y supo que eso no era cortesía del malnacido infeliz que lo tenía encadenado, era todo obra del buen Doctor. Uno de ellos dos estaba dispuesto a cuidar de él, el otro solo quería saciar esa vena sádica y retorcida con su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y no se molestó en quejarse por el dolor que la fría luz le daba. Ya no le quedaba ni ganas de ello. Todo era dolor, en realidad no había nada que no doliera, así que, establecido ese punto, los parámetros en los que se basaba para quejarse, habían cambiado radicalmente en los últimos días.

El silencio que lo rodeaba era indicativo de su soledad y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. La última vez que despertó solo había estado seguro de que iba a sacarse de allí, en ese momento sintió su pecho temblar y las lágrimas volver a correr por sus ojos. Quería que todo terminara, ya no le quedaba fuerza para ser optimista. Sentía la fresca briza marcar el camino de su vergüenza cuando el aire le erizaba la piel húmeda pero no podía contenerse y si estaba solo, quizás pudiera concederse ese momento de vulnerabilidad. ¿Qué diferencia había con que lo vieran llorar o lo tuvieran completamente a su merced?

Alzó temblorosamente el rostro y vio una pequeña y extraña caja descansar en su abdomen. Un sollozo más pronunciado salió de sus labios y se sintió profundamente solo. Los malditos si habían empezado las pruebas bacteriológicas y no había forma de que eso fuera algo siquiera bueno. Quizás ese era el por qué a su soledad. Quizás y más quizás. Su mente había dejado de cooperar y las certezas a esa hora eran más bien escasas. Sabía que si su pecho estuviera conectado a un monitor en ese momento estaría pitando desesperado, si alguien pudiera medir en su interior la fuerza de voluntad no encontraría una sola gota de esa chispa que todos siempre le pedían que midiera. Era un tarro tan vacío y poco útil que temblaba por culpa de los espasmos de unos sollozos que terminaban de desgarrarle su dignidad.

«¿Cuándo van a dejarme?» pensó impotente. ¿No habían tenido suficiente? Peter deseó morir cuando la siguiente pregunta se formó en su mente: ¿Algo lo sería?

Su pecho se apretó aún más intentando pensar en cuál habría sido sepa con la que decidieron contagiar y se preguntó lleno de temor si eso sería lo que lo que al fin lo matara.

Por primera vez en su vida, Peter no luchó. No sintió el impulso de moverse y alejarse del peligro. Sus instintos, adormecidos bajo el tormento vivido solo emitieron una débil señal de alerta al percibir la caja y claro que le hubiera encantado achacar a que aquello se debía a que en realidad la cepa no lograría matarlo, ya que su abusado sistema de defensas lograría salvarlo, pero estaba mucho más seguro que tanta electricidad había terminado por joderle su sofisticada habilidad.

Se quedó tendido en la camilla mirando de todos los ángulos la pequeña caja transparente con los característicos logos de material biológico de alto riesgo intentando determinar si ya sentiría algún síntoma conocido. Con terror y algo de masoquismo, empezó a ser un recuento de su cuerpo cuando el primer sonido de una aturdidora alarma llenó el lugar.

Alzó la vista muy atontado. Miró sin entender si su solo despertar pudo activarlas pero se imaginó que no. No tenía mucha lógica. Buscó en la sala algo que delatara el nuevo cambio, pero ni bien intentó enderezarse otra más insoportable alarma empezó a sonar logrando dividir su cráneo a la mitad. Esa vez sus instintos si reaccionaron, su cuerpo se endureció arrancándole un gemido ahogado que brotó cuando el pánico se asentó en el medio de su pecho.

Sintiendo el miedo volver a cubrirlo, volvió a intentar alzarse pese al dolor y con creciente impaciencia empezó a ver la puerta intentando casi materializar a punta de pensamientos al maldito de Dan. Nada bueno podía provenir de esas alarmas y no fue solo algo que sus instintos le decían, ya ni confiaba en ellos, era la lógica pura aplicada la que lo dictaba.

El ruido no disminuía y la ansiedad menos. Peter no se quería poner a pensar en que mierda pasaba, no tenía cabeza para un sobresalto más. Dan no aparecía, Marcell tampoco y decía algo del miedo que se gestaba en su abdomen desear ver a ese hijo de puta.

Con miedo alzó el rostro y sintió la garganta en carne viva arder justo cuando quiso gritar. Sus ojos rodaron. La suerte Parker jamás iba a abandonarlo.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó intranquilo cuando sintió un pequeño temblor sacudir la habitación, pero supo que casi nada alcanzó a oírse.

«Perfecto, simplemente perfecto» pensó con histeria. Justo cuando sí necesitaba poder gritar, se había quedado afónico.

El estrepitoso sonido de la alarma le empezó a aturdir los tímpanos al tiempo que el angustiante sonido lo enloquecía. La alarma sonaba cada vez más fuerte, como si se acercara. Su vista alcanzó a ver una pequeña grieta abrirse en el techo cerca de la luz y se revolvió llamando otra vez al doctor.

Tosió escupiendo jodida sangre, intentando sacar voz de algún lado, algo olía terriblemente mal en ese sonido, en esa minúscula grieta. Miró desesperado a la puerta, pero no consiguió ver nada. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que la habían cerrado y que la ventana por la que había visto el exterior ahora se hallaba tapada con una rudimentaria cortina blanca. Bien podría ser una sábana, dado el largo y lo poco acorde que se veía casi sujeta a la puerta.

—¡DOCTOR! —gritó una vez más imposiblemente bajo y saboreando más sangre al instante—. ¡Doctor! —volvió a llamar sintiendo el ardor quemarle las cuerdas vocales— ¡Vamos alguien! —gimió perdiendo ligeramente los nervios.

Por encima de las alarmas, o por debajo que sabría, se oían algunos gritos. Creyó reconocer algunas voces, pero eran ruidos muy bajos para dicho efecto. Cada vez más bajos, cada vez más lejos, a decir verdad.

«Se están yendo» pensó entrando y saliendo del limbo mental en que empezó a sumergirse por culpa del persistente sonido que le hería los tímpanos «Me van a dejar aquí» se dijo impactado.

Cansado, más cansado que nunca en su vida, Peter se empezó a revolver en la camilla al darse cuenta de semejante obviedad: nadie iba a salvarlo. Las paredes retumbaron y el repentino temblor se sintió en sus huesos. Sus instintos arácnidos parecieron cobrar vida de golpe y estos le gritaron que tenía que salir de allí, no le quedaba mucha resistencia a la estructura.

Intentó zafarse, lo intentó sin verdadera esperanza, sabía de sobra que no iba a poder sacarse de allí, pero lo intentó. Tiro con fuerza de sus manos, de sus pies. Alcanzaba a zamarrearse de un punto al otro de la camilla, pero no podía romper las cadenas. Ya no eran de ese fino material, pero eran igual de resistentes. Consideró arrancarse las muñecas, casi lo deseó, pero estaba demasiado débil como para incluso llegar a mutilarse.

—¡MARCELL! —empezó a bramar desesperado. No quería que lo dejaran allí, no lo quería. Así eso significara más tortura— ¡DAN! ¡¿Alguien!? —gimió peleando contra las ataduras en sus muñecas sintiendo como las heridas se abrían una tétrica vez más.

Con un siseó se quedó quieto y empezó a llorar abrumado. El ruido de la alarma se filtraba y aguijoneaba en el mismo fondo de su cabeza. Se arqueó en la camilla y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y exasperación. Quería que frene. No podía más, quería que todo termine. El cansancio empezaba a volver. Su cuerpo estaba al límite, simplemente estaba demasiado agotado. El dolor volvía a subyugarlo, no quería, pero sentía como la extenuación ya no lo dejaba pensar en paz.

—Vamos, vamos... —pidió volviendo a revolverse desesperado cuando sintió como algo de polvo de yeso empezó a caerle encima.

«Vamos Peter, ¡pelea!» se gritó desesperado, pero no podía moverse. El dolor era inmenso. Su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado y no era fuerte, no podía seguir resistiéndose a aceptar lo evidente: no era fuerte.

No quería morir allí, maldita sea no quería morir... dolía como si pudiera hacerlo, pero no lo deseaba. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo. Alguien...

—¡MARCELL! —gritó histérico no podía soportar más, el pitido se sentía como si le perforara el... el mismo cerebelo y ya no... ya no podía pensar con claridad— ¡DANIEL! —suplicó escupiéndose el rostro cuando empezó a gritar desesperado.

No tenía sentido, no lo tenía, ¿Quién podía estar atacándolo? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron allí?

Se quedó petrificado cuando sintió un estruendo a unos metros y con la mirada perdida vio los pedazos de techo cuando estos empezaron a caer. No tenía sentido pelear. Era el fin.

Era su fin. Peter dejó de gritar, dejó de pelear. Apretó los labios y escondió el rostro como pudo. Su mejilla descansaba en la fría planchuela de metal y sus tibias lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Iba a morir allí solo y abandonado.

— ∞ —

Tony estudiaba desde kilómetros la destrucción y aun así no lo podía creer. Las cuadras una otra se venían abajo, como si la tierra decidiera tragárselas.

No tenía sentido, pero en cuanto cruzó el perímetro que le habían establecido, la alarma en su mente se encendió. Pese a la distancia que había entre la tierra y él, había sido muy fácil. Demasiado. Él hubiera puesto trampas por doquier, que nada pasara a su intrusión era demasiado extraño.

Marcell no podía ser tan listo como él, pero no era menos paranoico. Eso sin dudas. Él mismo le enseñó a irse con cuidado a base de joderle la vida una y otra vez. Cada vez que pudo se las arregló para demostrarle que nadie lo superaba, si ese hijo de puta sospechaba que iría con sus propias manos por el chico debería haber tenido que diagramar alguna trampa que fuera digna de él.

Aquello que sus ojos veían, que podía ser perfectamente comparado con un maldito desastre natural, era mucho más esperable que la nada. Apretó los labios y gimió. Iban a matarlo. Pero ya casi estaba, ya casi lo tenía.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y.... —musitó despertando del trance cuando vio la cuadra donde creían (él puntualmente) que tenían a Peter ceder a la destrucción.

— _La ayuda viene en camino._

—Marca un perímetro de diez, quince quizás, cuadras a la redonda y evacua los edificios. No sabemos qué tan grande será el impacto en la zona.

Sin respuestas o preguntas, su IA empezó a trabajar y él se puso a lo suyo. Mientras volaba a toda prisa para llegar al suelo, empezó a escanear el área. Le heló la sangre no ver actividad humana acerca, o bajo los escombros, pero era algo que habían previsto. Al parecer efectivamente habían eliminado a cualquier humano de esas cuadras.

Faltando pocos metros para que alcanzara la zona del galpón, justo cuando empezó a pensar que en verdad Rhody podía tener razón y ya había sacado a Peter de la zona, distinguió cuatro manchas de calor y con un insulto silencioso apresuró la marcha. Descartó por peso dos y por altura a uno más. Su objetivo se hallaba en la parte más baja de la edificación que en esos momentos se derrumbaba.

— Manda los drones de apoyo, quiero que contengan los pilares... los pilares que queden —gruñó penetrado en el cemento con un fuerte impacto.

Activó la luz en su visor y empezó a alejar a pulso los paneles destrozados de cemento. Algo de polvo se filtraba al interior de su casco y lastimaba su vista, pero las manchas térmicas empezaban a perder temperatura y no iba a dejar que la última de ellas se apagara. Faltaba poco, solo un poco más y llegaría a la planta inferior donde al parecer, una pila de escombros había caído sobre la silueta que su sistema de reconocimiento le decía que era Peter.

«Aguanta niño, ya estoy aquí» susurró en su mente.

La destrucción era total, el polvo y los gemidos del escombro cayendo sobre sí mismo continuaban viciando el aire, así como los temblores de distintas explosiones retumbaban de cerca. Detecto una vía de aire y se apresuró a meterse entre los escombros directo a la zona donde la figura empezaba a perder color.

Tony ni siquiera iba a pensar en ese detalle, estaba allí, lo había encontrado. No iba a poderlo.

—¡Maldita sea Stark! —gritó sorpresivamente Rhodes en su intercomunicador y Tony se quedó duro luego de alejar una biga de duro y pesado hormigón de su camino que bloqueaba el acceso a una puerta a una habitación a medio derrumbar— ¡Te dije que fueras discreto! Como por tu culpa algo le pase al chico...

—Luego me echas la bronca, mami —susurró caminando lentamente entre las pilas de cemento roto, arrojándolas lejos de su camino al final de la habitación que seguía perdiendo pedazos de techo— Asegúrate de que Clifford esté en la Sede dentro de los próximos cinco minutos... Peter necesita asistencia... urgente. —añadió sintiendo la bilis subir por su esófago.

El espeso silencio llenó su intercomunicador y Tony avanzó unos pasos más en dirección a la camilla que se hallaba volcada en el suelo. Especialmente se acercó al cuerpo que estaba tendido —y encadenado— a esta.

—Muy urgente —aclaró alzando fugazmente la vista.

Rhodes soltó un insulto por lo bajo, seguramente viendo la imagen que él estaba apreciando.

No quedaba mucho del maltrecho galpón. En ese recoveco quedaba en pie media pared tras la camilla y por la mirada superficial que le lanzó sabía que no resistiría mucho más.

—Ya lo mandé a buscar. Milena se encargará de que llegue a tiempo. —dijo lúgubre.

Tony no dijo nada, no tenía palabras. Voló al cielo raso, lo que quedaba de él, y se aseguró de que reforzar un poco la estructura antes de bajar y girar la camilla. Peter estaba tendido y no lo llamaba, no gritaba, no nada. Tony veía el rastro de calor de su cuerpo y por eso no perdía los estribos. Esperando que se hubiera solo desmayado de la impresión continuó trabajando con el techo antes de bajar por él. Le fastidiaba en sobremanera, pero para sacar a Peter de allí debía evitar otro desmoronamiento.

Con cuidado y diligencia volvió a acomodarse junto a la camilla y cuando lo fue a girar Tony se quedó petrificado.

Era un hombre adulto, era un hombre grande que había visto cosas en su vida, pero jamás en su jodida vida vio algo así.

—Rhodes... —musitó sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar lleno de furia.

No había llegado a tiempo. Para nada. No lo habían torturado, lo habían mutilado. Su mano titubeó alzada. Aquello... aquello era más que inhumano. Su pecho se comprimió y viéndolo supo que jamás podría disculparse por aquello. No existían palabras.

—Lo veo. Sácalo de allí Tony... —pidió con urgencia y dolor su amigo.

—No querría decir que te advertí que debíamos apurarnos... —gruñó a punto de vomitar.

Se agachó junto a la camilla y se sacó el casco, notó como la piel expuesta del chico dejaba en claro que no habían tenido ni la mínima piedad con él.

—Púdrete, estoy llegando.

—Deben de haber cuatro cuerpos más por aquí, búscalos y fíjate se alguien más sobrevivió.

—En eso estoy —gruñó suavemente

—Rhodey, si alguno de esos hijos de puta está respirando, asegúrate de que deje de hacerlo luego del interrogatorio. —gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo que la humanidad abandonaba su cuerpo con cada nueva herida que contaba.

—Dalo por hecho. —dijo el hombre de guerra en la línea.

Alzó la mano y se forzó a no temblar.

—Peter, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó quemando el acero.

Con un simple vistazo lo reconoció. Adamantium. No era el momento, pero Tony se juró a si mismo que iba a encontrar al responsable de que ese muy exótico metal hubiera llegado a manos de Marcell.

Rompió las ataduras de Peter y sintió como las arcadas empezaban a volverse cada segundo más fuertes. No quería tocarlo, no se atrevía. No veía un fragmento sano de él y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin herirlo incluso más. El traje se replegó en sus manos y se permitió acariciar suavemente su frente. Tenía fiebre, volaba en realidad. Su temperatura corporal así lo indicaba. Si estuviera despierto seguramente deliraría. Su pulso era muy elevado y... No podía dejar de preguntarse como estaría su pobre psique.

— Vamos mocoso —susurró girándolo suavemente, hasta recostarlo boca arriba—. Responde chico, no es momento de holgazanear.

Peter se revolvió suavemente, y giró su rostro soltando un sollozo dolido. Si Tony aun tenía dudas sobre si poseía o no un corazón, estas rápidamente se disiparon, porque ese pequeño ruido lo rompió en pedazos. No dejó que nada entre, se cerró en banda y les prohibió a sus emociones simplemente existir.

—Tengo que sujetarte para sacarte de aquí —le explicó conteniendo las ganas de empezar a destrozar todo con sus manos. Casi podía sentir bajo la palma de sus manos los frágiles huesos del cuello de Harry Osborn quebrarse—. ¿Hay una parte que no duela? —preguntó buscando con la mirada algo con lo que cubrirlo.

El mocoso no respondió, pero abrió los párpados con algo de esfuerzo. Tony notó con dolor que sus dilatadas pupilas no deberían dejarlo ver bien, porque se encogió intentando alejarse. El quejido desgarrador que salió de su garganta hirió tanto a Tony que supo que iba a acabar en persona con el maldito de Marcell Galler. El hombre era un maldito cadáver caminando, solo que el muy hijo de puta aún no lo sabía.

Los Osborn iban a pagarle cada una de las heridas que pudo contabilizar a grandes rasgos con Peter. Iba a matarlos a todos. Así le costara la caída de los malditos acuerdos.

—Tranquilo niño, soy yo. —le dijo alzando las manos a su enloquecida expresión— Tony — aclaró cuando Peter empezó a llorar desconsolado.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. El chico soltó un sollozo tan desgarrador que lo único que vino a su mente fue que no lo había reconocido, que pensaba que era sus captores. ¿Lo correcto sería alejarse? Miró velozmente el techo y vio que el tiempo no ayudaba. Cada segundo que perdía era una nueva oportunidad a que todo saliera mal, pero no quería, no se atrevía a dañarlo.

— Peter, vamos mocoso, soy yo ¿sí? No voy a hacerte nada, solo voy a...

Con una inexplicable rapidez y fuerza, completamente incompresible teniendo en cuenta el maltrecho estado de su cuerpo, Peter se enderezó consiguiendo con ese movimiento reabrir un montón de heridas que empezaron a brotar sangre. Tony lo vio moverse sin quejarse, lo vio moverse sin romperse y se quedó sin aliento con las tripas completamente revueltas. Peter solo lloró y lo aferró con fuerza del cuello, Tony tuvo más nauseas al ver su espalda, al oler en su cuerpo la lejía y cerró los ojos aferrándolo con fuerza a su pecho.

«¿Qué te hicieron niño? ¿Qué diablos te hicieron?»

El llanto de Peter se volvió demasiado difícil de soportar para su sistema, por lo que entendiendo que ya no tenía miedo, lo aferró con fuerza intentando no tocarlo mucho y los paró.

No se gastó en pensar en el dolor que sus manos de metal podrían estar causándole. Le daba lo mismo, necesitaba sacarlo de allí, necesitaba ponerlo a salvo, necesitaba llevárselo consigo.

Miró al cielo y no dudo, alzó una de sus manos y abrió una brecha en el techo. Apretó más a Peter contra su pecho y los inclinó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo cuando un montón de polvo empezó a caer sobre ellos.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, Peter —susurró contra su oído— No temas.

Peter no respondió solo empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, apretándole tanto del cuello que por unos segundos Tony temió que lo fracturara. No podía entender que aun en ese estado pudiera aferrarlo así, cuanta fuerza podía acumular ese pequeño y herido cuerpo era algo que sentía jamás conseguiría entender, pero se alegró. Se alegró terriblemente de saber que no habían podido con él. La imagen que desprendía Peter era francamente deplorable, completamente desnudo y herido, olía a desperdicios a químicos para limpiar pisos no heridas. Tony no podía creer que un cuerpo humano sobreviviera a tanto y menos pudo entender cómo es que pudieron hacerle aquello en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero cuando escuchó cómo F.R.I.D.A.Y. le indicaba que tenía cinco segundos antes de que todo el lugar se les viniera encima, no dudo.

—Vamos Peter, vamos a casa.

Sujetó al mocoso con ambas manos y lo alzó aferrándolo con fuerza. No consiguió algo con lo que cubrirlo, así que desecho la idea de permanecer por la zona esperando la ambulancia. No iba a dejar que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Acomodó su pequeño cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca inerte, y cerró los brazos tapándolo cuanto pudo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el aire puro empezó a golpear su rostro y se dio cuenta que Peter perdió la conciencia poco después de que eso pasara. Lo acomodó mejor en su pecho y lo sujetó por debajo de las rodillas mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos. Pensó en lo que tenerlo tan firmemente sujeto podía hacerle peor a las heridas de quemaduras que le veía, las rozaduras solo iban a empeorar su estado, pero Peter seguía apretándolo con fuerza, seguía aferrado a su cuello y lo sintió suspirar al ser cambiado de posición.

Todo se podía ir al carajo, pensó aferrando con la misma fuerza el cuerpo de Peter, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que todo había terminado.

—Encuentra a los malditos Osborn y a Galler. Ya mismo.

—Delo por hecho.

Divisó a lo lejos la Sede y no se permitió relajarse. No iba a hacerlo hasta que el médico privado lo viera. Lo único que le daba un poco de paz era saber que ya lo había sacado de allí, ya no lo tenían en sus manos. Lo tenía con él.


	6. Delirios

Habían pasado siete días desde que Peter había sido rescatado, pero a pesar de ello, aún todo se sentía demasiado fresco en su memoria como para decir que había quedado atrás. Deseaba terriblemente poder dejar toda aquella locura en el pasado, olvidar y continuar; pero nada nunca fue fácil para él, si fuera un chico con tanta surte como para que esas cosas le pasaran, jamás hubiera terminado metido en ese laboratorio en primer lugar.

Recordaba en varios intervalos del día haber despertado en una nueva habitación, con una nueva luz blanca, en una camilla —más cómoda eso sí— pero igual de fría.

A veces el recuerdo lo asaltaba en la ducha o de una forma tan aleatoria como cuando Peter salía a sacar la basura. Era tan inconsistente que le costaba mantenerse concentrado hasta en las cosas más insignificantes. Quizás se le aparecían en medio de una charla o cuando cruzaba la calle. No había quien pudiera dictaminar cómo o dónde lo asaltarían sus recuerdos, pero sucedía y por eso había tenido que seguir con todo lo de su vida en pausa mientras intentaba superar esto.

Seguir negándose a ver a un profesional de la salud era un error que May le marcaba a diario, pero Tony, Rhodes y Happy lo apoyaban lo suficiente para que ella no siguiera insistiendo.

Y no es que no creyera en la ayuda que podían darle, es que a Peter le daba pánico dejar que alguien entrara en su cabeza. Era zona prohibida para cualquiera que no fuera él.

Y eso que él poco hacía por entrar y escarbar ahí, para ver que había bajo la fingida superficie. La calma era efímera y solo era posible si entre los recuerdos azarosos volviera a él uno de cuando despertó lejos de aquella locura.

Cuando los recuerdos no se equilibraban por sí solos y Peter solo recordaba lo otro, era cuando tenía días malos y terminaba encerrado con ataques de pánico, sudado y gimiendo en su cama. En su lugar, si entre la mezcla de recuerdos aparecía el del momento en que abrió los ojos en la sede, se sentía miserable y avergonzado, pero mil veces mejor y completamente funcional.

Peter recordaba ávidamente la sensación de pánico envolverlo, el terror enfriar su piel y el regusto de sus lágrimas agolparse tras su paladar. Miedo, tanto horror. No quería despertar más, ya no lo soportaba, no tenía fuerzas en su interior para soportar un minuto más de aquella locura. La diferencia fue que esa vez, cuando empezó a llorar y revolverse —olvidando completamente cualquier vestigio de dignidad o decoro— el que le sujetó las muñecas con cuidado y sin herirlo, haciendo gala de una delicadeza que solo renovó la angustia en su pecho, no fue el sádico de Marcell, si no su mentor y héroe personal: Tony Stark.

Diría que en su vida había visto cosas más hermosas que ese par de ojos whiskys, pero en verdad sería mentir. Cuando los ojos de Peter chocaron con el suave caramelo frío y letal, éste hubiera podido caer de rodillas desconsolado y agradecido.

La verdad es que Peter sentía sus mejillas enrojecer de solo recordar la poca compostura que mostró, la nula entereza con la que saltó de su camilla y se aferró desesperado al cuello del señor Stark; todo luego de constatar que no estaba atado y que nada le impedía aferrarse a la enloquecedora verdad de que al fin estaba a salvo.

Lleno de agradecimiento e incredulidad, lo apretujó, entendiendo que no había sido un sueño nacido de la desesperación y que el IronMan de carne y hueso, o bueno, el de acero y circuitos, lo había ido a rescatar. El punto era que en verdad al fin lo habían salvado, y nadie más que Tony había ido. A pesar de que le daba lo mismo realmente, así hubieran mandado a quien sabe quien en su rescate era igual con tal de salir de ahí.

Otra cosa que Peter no podía dejar de recordar —logrando alcanzar un rojo imposible en su rostro y una incomodidad cuasi épica— era como sus manos se hundieron en la suave cabellera castaña y como los hombros del millonario se tensaron al sentir que Peter le pegaba sus húmedas mejillas al cuello. El bochorno lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, y Peter lo sabía, pero casi se sentó, o en verdad se tiró en su regazo sin poder contener el alivio que lo envolvió.

Como el señor Stark era un hombre con tacto y más paciencia de la que Peter pudiera creer, le dio ligeras palmadas en la espalda hasta que recuperó la cordura. Algo que le tomó muchísimo más de lo que era sano decir.

Pero Tony no fue cruel, no se lo sacó de encima, no se separó de él pese a lo mucho que lo habría deseado con esa ligera manía que aún sostenía al contacto tan estrecho. El gran Tony Stark solo le rodeó los hombros, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo contuvo mientras los sollozos de Peter lo sacudían. Siempre tranquilo, siempre paciente, siempre repitiendo dos firmes y suaves palabras: Ya pasó.

Incluso, cuando sus sollozos empezaron a agitarlos con excesiva fuerza, el mayor solo reafirmó su agarre en la cintura de Peter y lo apretó con más firmeza, meciéndolo en un tranquilizador vaivén hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.

Desde ese día la seguridad tenía olor para él y este era suave y boscoso. O al menos a eso olía la colonia que traía el señor Stark y no había nada que pudiera oler mejor.

Pese a que se imaginaba lo pesado que era soportar a un crío llorando, Peter no pudo contenerse. Todo al fin había acabado. Al final estaba a salvo, ya nadie más lo lastimaría, ya no lo torturarían; Peter era libere y al fin todo acabó.

O eso hubiera sido lo ideal.

Lo siguiente que llegó a decir —obviamente entre hipidos e indecorosos ruidos— fue que lo habían infectado con material bacteriológico y eso le reportó una nueva pila de exámenes. Por supuesto, el doctor de la Sede no era un hombre siniestro u atemorizante. Era un hombre de edad media, con una sonrisa amable y casi tan hablador como él solía serlo. Peter no sabía ni tenía en claro nada, pero casi podía jurar que nunca iba a poder hablar con soltura otra vez.

Siendo lo más alejado a Dan que se pudiera, el moreno le sonrió con tranquilidad y le dijo que no se tenía que hacer problema, que lo iban a curar y que debía estar muy orgulloso de su propio cuerpo. Peter lo miró con odio, pero este aclaró inmediatamente que lo decía porque estaba curándose a sí mismo con ahínco y sin descanso.

Pese a que solo esa idea de hacer semejante cosa lo ponía nauseabundo, en esos momentos, Peter tenía que reconocer que el malnacido de Daniel había triunfado. Solo diez horas después de ser rescatado, su cuerpo estaba en un perfecto estado. Los huesos de su rodilla habían soldado a la perfección, el meñique partido parecía jamás haber sufrido daño alguno y sólo pequeñas e ínfimas marcas rosas se notaban donde habían estado los cortes más profundos y las quemaduras más intensas.

Tony, que siempre supo que su nivel de recuperación no era ni aproximadamente tan elevado, le preguntó —con toda la delicadeza que pudo— si le habían inyectado algún tipo de suero con la esperanza de que esto pasara.

A Peter le sorprendió ser capaz de notar cómo sus pupilas se contrajeron en señal de peligro, como si la sola idea fuera simplemente inadmisible, pero no dijo nada. Le ordenó a su mente a concentrarse en lo importante y revolvió en sus recuerdos buscando algo que les sirviera. Mirarlo hasta babear no era opción. Y una parte suya le dijo que debía empezar a dejar de pensar en su mentor —visto que se la pasaba buscándolo para calmar su mente— porque estaba seguro de que de seguir así, iba a terminar desarrollando una rara patología con el hombre que lo salvó.

Escarbó en sus recuerdos y se forzó a volver a ese asqueroso cuarto. Automaticamente se sintió enfermo y nauseabundo. Automáticamente su mentor extendió la mano y la apoyó en su hombro deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta aferrar su cuello y acercarlo ligeramente a él mientras acariciaba la piel que poco a poco empezaba a humedecerse. Apretó los ojos, la calma se filtró por su sistema ayudándolo a pensar en ello sin venirse abajo.

Sabía que al menos que lo hubieran hecho mientras él dormía —cosa que dudaba porque estaba seguro de que esos retorcidos no hubieran perdido oportunidad de torturarlo con la idea de inyectarle algo— supo que no pudo ser y que lo único que lograron con aquella locura era mutar su cuerpo.

El médico teorizó con ellos y estimó que el cuerpo de Peter había entendido rápidamente que si no sanaba rápido: iba a morir. Y como todas las células eran más inteligentes de lo que un hombre común como ellos tenían, estas habían evolucionado por su propia cuenta.

Algunos decían que esa era una nueva mutación inducida y los rumores de que dichas mutaciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes corroboran el mito. Lamentablemente, muchas de ellas eran forzadas como la suya. Cómo no podía ser de otra forma, dejaron de hablar de cosas interesantes una vez que se percataron de cuánta atención le estaba prestando a esa charla y solo suspiró esperando un veredicto.

Vio las llamaradas de desprecio perturbar la mirada whisky cuando les confirmó que habían pasado gran parte de su tiempo de captura intentando estudiar sus poderes de curación. O al menos esos eran los fines de Dan, no así Marcell Galler, que solo disfrutaba viendo cómo y cuánto lo torturaban.

Con una mirada llena de odio y venganza Tony ordenó que le hicieran cuanto estudio pudieran. Los resultados que estos arrojaron solo eran los estimables para quién había sido retenido por un tiempo y torturado. No sabían muy bien que había pasado allí, cómo su cuerpo cambió, pero al parecer nada malo había en su sistema. Por mucho que Peter se sintiera fatal, agotado, con dolores en su abdomen y mareos persistentes, los resultados que daban los exámenes eran bastante aceptables y rápidamente consiguió el alta.

Lo único que lo exoneró de pasar por más y más pruebas —como el señor Stark parecía dispuesto a hacer— fue un pedido compungido de no más. Las pruebas básicas no le daban mal así que, a fuerza de súplicas, Tony aceptó. Suficiente tiempo lo habían tenido como una jodida rata de laboratorio, no podía más, simplemente no podía más. Quería volver a ser un chico normal y parar de ver putas camillas, agujas o rayos.

Por seguro que el que hubiera estado a punto de llorar para conseguir que dejaran de mantenerlo encerrado en el ala de enfermería inclinó la balanza a su favor. No quería llorar, la verdad que eran lágrimas de impotencia, de furia. Quería que de una vez dejaran de examinar su cuerpo, de tocarlo. Solo cuando el señor Stark notó cuánto lo afectaba dio marcha atrás. Le dio un poco de ternura ver como su rostro se crispó preocupado y con empatía. Quizá si no hubiera llorado tanto en esa camilla le hubiera costado más empujar lágrimas en sus ojos, pero si algo aprendió en ese asqueroso lugar fue a usar sus emociones a favor de una forma que antaño le hubiera parecido algo despreciable.

Al final todo salió a su favor y le habían tomado muestras de sangre para constatar que nada bacteriológico daba vueltas por su cuerpo.

Nada hallaron. Tony no parecía conforme, el doctor tampoco, pero a él no le extrañó en lo absoluto darse cuenta de que habían dejado la maldita caja de cristal en su pecho con el único fin de torturarlo psicológicamente. La desnudez, las malditas cadenas, el aire siempre demasiado frío... todo estaba diseñado para jugar con su mente. Y mirado en retrospectiva, lo habían logrado.

Las luces de un auto destartalado en medio de la noche golpearon sus ojos y gimió internamente corriendo la vista dolorida. Aún seguía muy sensible a cualquier estímulo y se sacudió de encima la sensación de que lo perseguían apurando el paso.

Debía ir con mucho cuidado, la paranoia era igual de mala que la esquizofrenia y Peter sabía que un hombre de su edad, su tamaño y su fuerza no podía darse el lujo de dos enfermedades mentales conjuntas. ¿No?

Un bocinazo al otro lado de la calle lo distrajo y agradeció la fina lluvia que había empezado a caer empapando su cuerpo. Su pelo descubierto rápidamente empezó a revolverse e inflarse, la humedad subía desde el asfalto como una presencia pesada y pegajosa, pero él lo prefería. Se había vuelto sensible al frío y le molestaba en supremacía la luz incandescente. Que sus sentidos parecieran haberse cuadruplicado no ayudaba, pero se forzó a controlarse.

«Mantén la compostura Parker» se dijo con firmeza. Debía llegar donde su mejor amigo lo más rápido que pudiera. No iba a tener mucho tiempo con él a solas antes de que todos se dieran cuenta que se había escurrido fuera de su apartamento y no le apetecía soportar otra ronda de preguntas.

Recuperó la libertad, pero el costo era bastante más elevado que cuando tenía quince. Cuatro adultos maduros, y bien dispuestos, lo tenían bajo estricta vigilancia. Que uno de ellos fuera el magnate Tony Stark sólo le reportaba complicaciones.

Peter había tenido que dejar atrás su traje sabedor de que éste poseía toda una nueva gama de artefactos para tenerlo "protegido" como llamaba su mentor, en un claro intento de calmarlo. Que pese a funcionar perfectamente como un bálsamo al remanente de miedo que le quedó, no impedía que notara algo evidente: lo habían despojado completamente de su privacidad.

Pese al malestar, Peter los entendía. Claro que lo hacía. Pero a veces era mucho. Se sentía acosado y asediado. No estaba paranoico porque sí, todos ellos le daban motivos, pero no podía molestarse. Ninguno de ellos hacía un buen trabajo escondiendo el terror que les producía volver a perderle el rastro.

No sintió nada de pena al escuchar mientras dormitaba que Rhodes le explicaba al señor Stark que Dan y sus tres chicos habían muerto en el derrumbe. No es que no recordara que Daniel al final había intentado sacarlo de allí. De una forma pobre e infructífera, quizás la única que tenía, pero también recordaba que había estado de acuerdo con que la tortura fuera hecha de una forma más médica y mecánica.

Lo que puso a Marcell contra el doctor no fue el plan en sí, fue la forma en la que se llevaba a cabo. No conocía a los técnicos y Peter quería forzarse a sentir algo de pena por ellos, pero no lo conseguía. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el dolor, en cómo nadie hizo nada por salvarlo cuando Daniel empezó a quemarlo y en cómo se emocionaban cuando su cuerpo empezaba a responder como ellos esperaban. Habían decidido participar en un secuestro y posterior tortura, en lo que a Peter respectaba, habían obtenido lo que merecían.

El coronel culpaba sin rodeos a Tony de esa situación. Señalaba como único responsable del derrumbe al señor Stark y su terquedad. Lo había escuchado soltarle una reprimenda atemorizante, a lo que el millonario solo respondió con un rotundo, frío y duro:

«¿Cuánto más crees que hubiera resistido vivo?»

Sí, para Peter era humillante esta simple y dura realidad. Le hubiera encantado que no fuera así y poder decir que fue un digno ejemplo de la entereza, pero si voz se mantuvo ronca por horas luego del rescate robándole completamente la oportunidad de decir aquello. Peter al final de esa locura supo que no iba a durar mucho más y tuvo que reconocer —a regañadientes— que era cierto: poco faltaba para que muera allí encerrado. Tampoco negaría su conformidad con lo que agregaría lúgubremente antes de abandonar su cuarto:

«Lamentablemente murieron antes de que pudiera devolverles el favor. Ahora no podré cobrarles lo que le hicieron. Pero créeme Rhodes, cuando baje, me aseguraré de ajustar cuentas»

Él, que no era un ser rencoroso, coincidía plenamente. Menos en eso de que iba a encontrarlos en el infierno, eso no le gustaba nada. Tony Stark no iba a ir infierno, era demasiado bueno para eso. Pero... Él compartía su malestar. Lamentablemente, Peter jamás podría devolverles el favor. En todo caso, no estaba seguro de tener lo que hacía falta para torturar a alguien de esa forma, pero saber que no podía hacer nada no se sentía exactamente bien.

Claro que todo resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensó y muy rápidamente se dio cuenta que cobrar lo que le hicieron iba a ser mucho más difícil. A hurtadillas, mientras escapaba de los asedios y besos de su tía; la cual pese amar y entender que estuviera tan preocupada lo estaba por volver loco, le dio el incentivo que necesitaba y se escabulló lejos de ella hasta meterse en el taller sin que lo vean, escuchó todo.

Allí, al resguardo de las ruidosas máquinas que trabajan sin descanso creando vaya uno a saber qué nuevo aparato para el señor Stark, se enteró de que Tony estaba muy cerca de romper sus propios tratados y, de paso, la mandíbula de Happy.

Harry y Norman estaban vedados. No podían tocarlos y todo era por culpa de S.H.I.E.L.D. Espiando hábilmente a su mentor lo escuchó insultar a grito pelado con un tal Carson, sobre cómo ellos eran los socios del propietario del galpón y escuchó —sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto— que se negaban a reconocer su implicación. Supo automáticamente qué frenó a Tony de continuar con esa discusión: las pistas que los incriminaban no podían ser usadas.

Cómo iban a decir que Harry entregó a Peter, que entre otras cosas era Spider-Man, luego de que este intentara recopilar información para una causa que ya le habían prohibido a Tony investigar. Imposible. Peter sabía que más fácil era decir que directamente estaban rompiendo los acuerdos y que querían una estadía en prisión.

Pero nada amedrenta a un hombre como Anthony Stark y su mentor había susurrado fríamente que le importaba algo muy indecoroso los acuerdos y la identidad secreta de Peter. Quería una venganza y Peter lo secundaba. Se necesitaron buenas dosis de realidad para recordarle que no era viable. Por unos instantes estuvo más que dispuesto a intervenir en esa conversación y decirle él con sus propias palabras que no hiciera nada contra Harry y su padre. El costo era inmenso y para Peter no valía la pena.

Estaba más que seguro que Harry jamás supo en que se metía y Norman.... no tenía idea de qué pensar del señor Osborn, pero no podía creer que el mismo hombre que muchas veces se rio de sus bromas y le revolvió el pelo cuando lo premiaron en la facultad podía ser partícipe de semejante locura. Estaba seguro de que solo la penosa situación en la empresa los empujó a asociarse a semejante sádico y que ninguno de los dos jamás se llegó a enterar de lo que pasó en ese frio cuarto.

La sangre en las venas de Peter se congeló cuando escuchó a Tony susurrar siniestramente que iba a encargarse personalmente de que ambos pagaran y no se atrevió a dudar o negarle eso. En el fondo, allí donde los sentimientos y miedos más oscuros de Peter reinaban, deseaba una venganza que no se animaba a pedir. Deseaba que su amigo y su padre pagarán lo que le hicieron, pese a no tener fuerza para decirlo en voz alta.

Geller era harina de otro costal. Se enteró que a él S.H.I.E.L.D no lo protegía, pero el emporio que creó sí. Pese a lo que deseara, no podía negar que miraba sobre su hombro a cada paso que daba y que eso solo sucedía debido al miedo que le generaba saber que ese lunático seguía suelto y que Peter se escapó por los pelos de ese lugar sin que el bastardo terminara con él.

Tony, que miraba con aire asesino a cualquiera que mencionara al noruego, estaba trabajando para hallarlo. Dormía más tranquilo desde que lo escuchó jurar sobre su armadura que todos los responsables iban a pagarle lo que hicieron y que tenía todos los recursos de sus empresas buscando la forma de sacar de su escondite a Galler.

Peter sintió un tirón en el estómago y dio un traspié de solo recordar la forma en la que le sujetó el cuello y le hizo alzar la vista para jurarle a los ojos que él estaba allí, que él ahora se haría cargo y que no tuviera miedo.

Un chirrido, una frenada brusca y un insulto a lo lejos erizaron la piel de Peter mientras esquivaba unos vagabundos de camino a la casa de Ned y se sacudió los malditos recuerdos de cosas que no debían andar recordando y se concentraba de una vez en lo que debía, que no era poca cosa.

Continuó caminando y omitió la distancia que había entre el accidente y él, omitió el hecho de que no debería haberlo escuchado y apretó el paso.

Intentando desprenderse de las emociones que lo embargaban al recordar cómo las orbes whisky lo miraron duramente y le juraron que iba a vengarlo, siguió caminando mirando más el piso.

No sentía solo la vergüenza o gratitud, era la humillante tranquilidad lo que lo tenía así de ido. Peter sentía algo romperse dentro suyo cuando sentía la plenitud del saber que el señor Stark estaba cuidándolo. Había luchado, había peleado y había crecido valiéndose por sí mismo; es más, desde que aquella araña lo pico, jamás volvió a sentirse vulnerable e incluso antes de eso. Siempre pudieron burlarse de él, pero siempre creyó que era fuerte. Ahora no se sentía seguro, no se sentía fuerte o capaz. Lo único en que podía pensar era en cuán frágil era y que podrían retenerlo y torturarlo durante tantas horas que creería que pasaron días y él no podía defenderse.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas! —gritó la voz y Peter dio otro traspié, que casi lo hace caer al piso entre temblores repentinos.

Su pecho se oprimió justo antes de que sus reflejos actuarán y empujó lejos de su camino el cuerpo con el que había estado por chocar sin ser consciente.

«No, no, no» susurró internamente. «Por favor no otra vez»

—¡Oye! —le gritó el viejo con aspecto harapiento y Peter se disculpó lúgubremente antes de echarse a correr en dirección a lo de Ned.

El pobre hombre había impactado contra una de las húmedas paredes y lo miraba lleno de odio. Pensó en disculparse pero claro que la vida estaba enamorada de joderlo.

—Podríamos divertirnos con él, si me dejaras. —susurró la voz y Peter duplicó la velocidad a la que iba, alejándose cuanto pudo de ese hombre— Eres un cobarde, marica. —volvió a suspirar con ese tono rasposo que le ponía los nervios, ya que en verdad sonaba muy triste porque él se negó.

Peter se sintió temblar y metió a ciegas la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sujetando el móvil desechable que había tenido que adquirir. El que solía usar se había quedado en poder de alguien cuando lo raptaron y el nuevo que Tony le dio era inservible. La línea vivía colapsada de llamadas por parte de Happy, de su tía y del mismo Stark. Claro que el coronel Rhodes se tomaba unos minutos al día para llamarlo con excusas absurdas y dudas increíbles sobre tecnología que necesitaba que le ayude a resolver. Era halagador que todos estuvieran así de preocupados, pero él en verdad tenía asuntos que atender y no podía estar pendiente de todos ellos en simultáneo.

Buscó un callejón en el cual esconderse y se intentó calmar, sintiendo el sudor en sus manos volver difícil la misión de marcar, consiguió hallar el único número que tenía registrado y esperó forzándose a respirar con tranquilidad a que le respondieran. Los temblores en sus manos volvieron y los nervios le jugaron malas pasadas cuando creyó escuchar una risita socarrona en lo profundo de su mente. Viendo como su respiración creaba una mancha blanquecina frente a sus ojos, contó mentalmente los segundos.

—¡Ned! —jadeó frenando en seco la cuenta cuando su amigo al fin le atendió.

—Viejo, respondí ni bien pude. —se disculpó rápidamente luego de cuatro tonos donde la pobre neurosis que lo tenía desequilibrado empezó a filtrarse por su cuerpo— ¿Vienes en camino? —preguntó bajando el tono— Tengo todo listo.

—Volvió a pasar Ned. —gimió escondiéndose más en callejón, lleno de temor a ser escuchado— Es cada vez más frecuente... y... clara.

El silencio en la línea era asintomático. Los problemas lo acechaban y nadie podía ayudarlo. Se apretó contra los hoscos ladrillos cerrado con fuerza sus ojos a la espera de que su amigo volviera a reconfortarlo como había hecho la primera vez que le contó su "problema".

Sí, sí. Ned podía ser igual de chico e inexperto que él, pero su amigo lo había mirado a los ojos y le dijo que nada malo pasaba, todo era normal y entendible. Casi lloró de alivio cuando vio que no solo no lo juzgaba, sino que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a dar con una solución. Así ésta fuera ayudarlo a esconder su problemita. No lo habían hablado, pero estaba implícito: Ned iba a cubrirlo si era necesario y pese al miedo, Peter se sintió reconfortado.

—Eres un cobarde y el gordito no tiene idea de lo que habla. —susurró la voz jocosa y encantada con su desesperación.

Diría que hasta sonaba divertida, pero de alguna forma eso lo atemorizaba más. ¿Acaso un hombre no tenía suficiente con haberse vuelto loco, si no que debía sumarle un irreconocible autodesprecio? Suficiente malo era tener esta voz hablándole, susurrándole cosas desagradables y poco éticas, pero encina ésta lo insultaba, se riera de él y lo llamara marica con la facilidad del idiota de Flash. Francamente todo ese asunto ya era un abuso, un maldito abuso que Peter no podía terminar de entender.

—¡Ned! —gimió golpeando suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza queriendo ahogar la maldita voz que ahora reía a carcajadas.

Las ganas de llorar preso de la frustración eran tan fuertes que sus ojos picaban. ¡No podía ser que estuviera pasando por aquello! ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo había conseguido tener esa suerte? Habían mutilado su cuerpo, lo habían secuestrado y casi lo matan ¿cómo demonios habían logrado que encima se volviera loco?

Peter buscaba el camino lógico y natural para entender eso, pero no podía dar con él. Aquello era un ensañamiento, sin más. Crudo y duro. Él definitivamente había sido un jodido bastardo sin corazón en su anterior vida, porque nada más podía explicar aquello.

—Oye, no te preocupes —dijo Ned muy lentamente, como si temiera que no pudiera entender sus palabras.

Algo que bien podía ser, se dijo Peter, ya que trabajaba en dejar de escuchar la voz que susurraba en su mente que Ned era un chico muy jugoso y apetecible y que mejor sería comérnoslo que escucharlo.

—Conseguí sacarle a mi tía sus libros y unas cuantas pruebas —comentó enviando un alivio a su sistema tan grande que hasta la incisiva voz se acalló— No entiendo muy bien que son, pero uno se llama HTP, después hay uno que es de un hombre bajo la lluvia... tampoco entendí muy bien ese, pero hay uno que decía "Cuestionario Desiderativo" y otro que se llama Test de Roschach... Viejo algo de eso nos tiene que ayudar. ¿No?

Peter no lo sabía, pero secretamente lo esperaba. La sola idea de acudir a otra persona con aquel asunto le daba miedo. No quería asustar a nadie, pero menos quería que lo metieran en un manicomio. Lugar donde debía estar desde que una voz lo saludo de improvisto cuando salía de las instalaciones Stark y vio su reflejo en el ascensor.

Se sacudió el recuerdo y volvió a repetir que él no había visto cómo sus ojos cambiaban de color y forma. Eso solo era un maldito juego de luces y mucho, mucho, cansancio.

Un maldito delirio.

—Tengo un tomo que dice "Test con técnicas Psicométricas y Proyectivas" —añadió con más resolución, recordando que el que estaba en apuros era Peter y que en verdad no estaba para responder sus dudas—. Mira, yo le estuve preguntando por... por tus problemas físicos... —Peter se encogió en su lugar recordando cuándo sintió a su cuerpo obrar por voluntad propia— Y por... bueno... la voz —agregó con mucho tacto— Amigo, creo que puede ser esquizofrenia.

Peter ni siquiera lo dudaba pero Ned se escuchaba desinflado y preocupado. Los dos habían reducido la lista de enfermedades mentales y suponiendo que Peter no había empezado a transitar el camino a una maldita psicopatía... lo que le pasaba era la evidente consecuencia de un trastorno que nació en la miseria que pasó en esa sucia camilla.

—Por lo que ella me dijo, encaja todo con tu nueva... tus nuevas capacidades... ya sabes en... en que no eres consciente de lo que tu cuerpo puede hacer... —se explicó bastante incómodo.

—Pero no le dijiste mi nombre, ¿no?.

—¡No! —gritó en un susurro preocupado— No. Yo solo empecé a preguntar a grandes rasgos... ya sabes, como interés general... Oye, mejor ven y hagamos estos test —propuso más animado, más firme— Peter, seguro no es nada. Solo estrés postraumático.

—Bu-bueno. —gimió cuándo la voz dejó de susurrar en su mente.

Colgó sin mirar y dejó caer el equipo en su sudadera. La llovizna empezaba aumentar, su pelo ya mojado goteaba suavemente contra su cuello y se apretó la capucha intentando esconder su rostro. No tenía que dejar que ese asunto lo doblegara. Vamos, había pasado muchísimas cosas, no podía... podía solo rendirse por una voz... Bueno, podía no ser tan fuerte, pero de ahí a dejar que una simple y maldita voz lo dominara...

Lo habían torturado por horas, con barbaridad y brutalidad, y, aun así, no lo mataron, no iba a darles el placer de poder decir que lo volvieron loco. Que fuera cierto era otro asunto. Él podía controlar aquello.

La cosa en su cabeza ronroneó y Peter abrió los ojos con ansiedad.

¿A quién engañaba? No podía controlarlo. ¡Maldita sea no podía contar un carajo su vida!

«¿Y ahora que?» se preguntó agotado enderezándose a su pesar. Necesitaba un poco de paz y por ello se encerró en su apartamento.

Salir a la calle era una mala idea, pero la charla que iba a sostener con su mejor amigo requería que fuera en persona hasta su casa y por eso eligió ese camino. Era el más rápido y directo, también el más oscuro y discreto. Los problemas se triplicaban en las zonas bajas como aquellas, pero necesitaba llegar inmediatamente con Ned y no quería correr el riesgo de "activar" su voz en una mejor zona.

Ya no podía sostener más aquella estúpida cabezonería de la autocompasión. Su juicio se veía más y más implicado cada día. Peter tenía que hacerse hombre y sujetar las riendas de su vida. Como alguien osara llegar de visita, el estado de su apartamento iba a darles motivos suficientes para entrar en pánico.

Había comida desperdigada por todas partes, casi vivía en la inmundicia. Bolsas de snacks, cajas de pizza, ollas con restos de diversos estofados y guisados, platos con pastas y en el horno había un pollo a medio deshuesar que se zampó con las manos y manchando se de grasa el rostro y la ropa. Cada vaso y recipiente donde pudiera tomar estaba lleno de diversos líquidos pues ni el agua, ni los batidos ni las bebidas con gas lo saciaban.

Peter inspiraba y exhalaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que debía mantener su cordura cuánto pudiera cuando los bellos en sus brazos se erizaron. Sus instintos empezaron a advertirle sobre un riesgo que no podía ver, pero gracias a que aquella cosa en su cabeza empezó a agitarse con más insistencia a medida que su nueva y mejorada vista se deslizaba lejos del callejón, no se atrevió a dudar.

La primera vez que sus instintos se salieron de control, Peter había presenciado un choque horrible. Uno que, si no hubiera estado tan distraído, hubiera podido frenar. Sus instintos arácnidos le habían advertido que algo malo pasaba, pero en su desesperación, había confundido el accidente con un ataque. Tan fuerte había sido el aviso que casi se arrojó al suelo asustado. Casi siempre que patrullaba sentía el peligro, pero jamás le había pasado de sentir tan alerta y no correr un riesgo propio. Su maldito sentido arácnido se había salido de control y era de lo más inoportuno por esos días. Los riesgos en la maldita Nueva York eran constantes, casi a cada paso. Caminar por la calle era estresante y por eso optó por recluirse y no exponerse a más problemas.

Buscó en todas direcciones problemas y gimió internamente cuando divisó, con una vista exquisita pese a la lluvia y la distancia, como dos hombres arrinconaban una anciana con paraguas rosa. Estaban lejos, no debería poder verlos y de echo sus instintos arácnidos no deberían haberse activado, pero no es como si pudiera controlar su cuerpo por esos días.

—Huele a deliciosos problemas —canturreo la voz en su cabeza y Peter se escondió más en el callejón.

«No, no, no.» pensó otra vez reacio. Solo había problemas cuando la voz se involucraba, solo había muchos y muy jodidos problemas cuando esto pasaba. Peter apretó sus puños y miró hacia arriba esperando encontrar la forma de escapar de allí antes de que... de que otra cosa mucho peor pasara.

—Huele a comida —añadió ilusionado y Peter sintió un jalón en sus piernas como si estas se hubieran pegado al piso.

Su cuerpo entero se llenó de sudor y se echó a temblar corriendo los ojos de los dos malditos que intentaban joderle la maldita vida a la pobre anciana. Claro que quería ayudarla, claro que le gustaría poder ir y darles una jodida tunda a esos infelices, pero... pero desde eso cosas muy extrañas pasaban en su mente y no podía... no podía...

—¡Vamos! —gruñó apurada la áspera voz— Se nos escaparan. Hambre.

—Son personas —se dijo a sí mismo como si fueran un mantra— No comida. Son personas —volvió a repetirse perdiendo los estribos— No la cena. —reiteró dispuesto a echarse a llorar.

—Bocadillos —lo corrigió la voz con impaciencia— Son muy pequeños para ser comida.

—Claro, como no lo noté antes. —se rio con cinismo.

—Por marica. —lo burló la voz y Peter se sujetó la cabeza bajo la capucha.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza jalando de su pelo—. Me volví loco —gimoteó apretando sus sienes.

Después de salir del hospital el malestar no cesaba y pese a lo mucho que comió, el hambre parecía desquiciar su mente sin más. Al parecer no podía pensar en nada que no fuera comida y entonces pasó lo peor: aquella cosa en su mente cobró forma, cobró voz y cuando sus ojos cayeron en dos chicos al otro lado del parque molestando a un pobre perro, esa cosa que lo había saludado en la Sede, empezó a hablar de comida. Tenía hambre, quería que lo dejara "comer" algo "fresco". Ese día Peter supo que estaba listo para un nosocomio.

En su pecho su corazón empezó a palpitar furioso, sentía la ansiedad devorarlo y apretó los dientes con determinación. Era dueño de su mente, era dueño de su mente. Al menos de una fracción. Aferró con fuerza su capucha y se tapó más el rostro. Su mirada se desenfocó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando empezó a luchar contra esa cosa por quedarse en su lugar. Sus músculos se tensaron haciendo fuerza por caminar, pero él estaba demasiado determinado en no moverse como para dejar que eso pasara. Su rostro seguía girándose en dirección a los ladrones, su boca se hizo agua y otra vez el molesto jalón obligándolo a avanzar. Afirmó la suela gastada de sus tenis al húmedo asfalto y se concentró en los ejercicios de relajación que el doctor le recomendó, luego del principio de ataque de pánico que le agarró cuando lo vio acercársele con la jeringa para sacarle sangre.

—Vamos por ellos —dijo la voz tan determinada que uno de sus pies avanzó un paso por su cuenta, burlándose de sus autoimpuestas medidas de seguridad— Podemos encargarnos —añadió como si se relamiera impaciente.

—¡No! —le dijo tajante, haciendo fuerza para quedarse escondido tras la pared.

La cosa esa en su cabeza resopló molesta y Peter se permitió unos segundos de calma. Respiró hondo una vez y se obligó a hacerlo otra vez luego de notar que la cosa no iba a pelear. Se concentró en la lluvia que seguía volviéndose más intensa y en cómo sus pulmones se ensanchan y se comprimen. No tenía que dejar que el pánico se hiciera con su cordura. Él no... él no estaba volviéndose loco. Para nada. Aquello solo era... estrés postraumático.

Leyó sobre eso. Definitivamente no había una voz en su cabeza, esta no le decía que hacer, esta no le susurraba al oído que "podían" encargarse de nada, no le exigía que atacara extraños.

Peter tenía que mantener la compostura. Lo único que allí pasaba era... bueno no tenía idea que era, pero no podía rendirse y creer en que efectivamente su cuerpo se libró de cicatrices solo para ser el receptor de una maldita enfermedad mental.

Sus ojos respondieron al llamado de auxilio y vio impotente cómo la pobre anciana peleaba con uno de los ladrones por su bolso.

Maldita sea, ¿era mucho pedir que lo soltara y huyera?

—La viejita no va a poder —canturreó la voz divertida—. Nosotros podríamos aniquilarlos —que una parte de él, muy ínfima estuviera de acuerdo era preocupante, que la idea alcanzara a sonarle razonable era otro. Pero lo realmente preocupante era: quería hacerlo.

Peter solo negó mirando en dirección a la señora y a la oscuridad del callejón. Tenía que quedarse allí. Llamaría a la policía y listo. Así se aseguraba de mantenerse lejos de los problemas. No confiaba en sí mismo. La última vez que se permitió una distancia no tan prudencial y la voz lo incitó, perdió completamente el control de su cuerpo y se halló saltando sobre una chica que había estado intentando abrir un auto en medio de la noche.

Solo su fuerza de voluntad consiguió alejarlo de ella después de golpear su rostro contra el vidrio, dejándola noqueada en la calle. Que se rehusara a —como dijo la voz— saborearla, no quería decir que pudiera dejar que se robara ese automóvil. Estaba mal, no era de ella; cosa que no habilitaba para hacer nada de lo que esa voz susurró siniestramente. Descartado que comerle los dedos para impedir que volviera a robar fuera un plan.

—Oh eres solo una pequeña rata cobarde —se quejó ofuscada la voz— Un pequeño marica —añadió con sorna.

Peter abrió los ojos ofuscado y los clavó en la pobre anciana que se caía al piso cuando uno de los dos malditos la tiraba.

—Peter es marica —reitero la voz riendo, casi cantando y Peter terminó por caer en su propia locura— Cobarde.

—No soy un cobarde y... ¡Deja de decirme marica! —se quejó molesto.

—Lo pareces. —razonó la voz— Ve por ellos si no. Podemos arrancarles sus vísceras antes de que puedan pensar en gritar —canturreó como si eso fuera siquiera interesante.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía... él no tenía nada que demostrarle a esa cosa... no era un...

Un sollozo alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos y Peter solo pudo suspirar con cansancio. Lo que en verdad no podía hacer era dejar aquello de esa forma. No podía solo fingir que la pobre abuela no lo necesitaba. Ajustó una vez más su capucha y estudió la calle con ansiedad. Solo un salto y llegaría donde la pobre señora había caído al piso.

Dudas, caos, desconcierto. Eso era lo único que había en su cabeza. Dudas. Muchas y todas íntimamente relacionadas con el maldito miedo que le congelaba las piernas y las entrañas.

Los dos sujetos se rieron y corrieron en su dirección al callejón, uno de los dos pateó a la pobre abuela con desprecio y Peter quiso exhibir los dientes. Cabrones. Malditos cabrones. Su cuerpo se enderezó listo para frenarlos y se sorprendió notando que la anciana a unos pocos metros de ellos se levantaba.

«Bueno con un demonio Peter, si la anciana está dispuesta a pelear, como te vas a quedar aquí mirando» se dijo olvidándose de sus miedos.

—Porque eres un pequeño marica —reiteró la voz y supo que fue suficiente.

Quisiera decir con maldito orgullo que solo fue la determinación de que tenía que ayudar a esa pobre señora lo que lo empujó a actuar, pero la verdad es que fue la maldita mierda que esa voz le decía todo el día.

Dejó de luchar con su cuerpo y se puso en acción. Saltando de un movimiento fluido, Peter cayó a espaldas de los dos tipos que frenaron de golpe al ruido sordo que causó su aterrizaje. Intentó no pensar que el movimiento lo registró como en cámara lenta, que todo el tiempo su vista se sentía demasiado nítida y que ni por un segundo su entorno —pese a la noche y la lluvia— se volvió borroso.

Los dos cuerpos frente suyo se empezaron a girar y Peter maldijo por lo bajo. Bueno, definitivamente al diablo con la cordura iba a hacerlo. No traía la máscara, así que debía fijarse de no moverse mucho para que su capucha no se desliza, pero ese no sería problema.

Estudió a los dos hombres cuando al fin los tuvo de frente y se dio cuenta que eran dos yonkis sin más. No podía decir que edad tenderían pero se dijo que al menos eran más grandes que él y por buena cantidad de años. Sus rostros lucían consumidos y chupados. Las greñas de su pelo olían fatal y Peter se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se bañaron arrugando la nariz. También intentó descartar de su mente la claridad con la que podían olerlos dadas las circunstancias.

—Oye amigo, no creo que ese bolso combine con tu ropa —se rio cuando ambos se quedaron petrificados por su repentina aparición— Digo, se nota totalmente que es de otra temporada.

Despertando de la sorpresa inicial, uno de los dos movió rápido la mano y Peter le lanzó una telaraña que se enredó entre sus dedos y empujó la mano para tirarlo al piso. El chico soltó un quejido dolorido, ya que Peter no fue consciente de la cantidad de fuerza que usó y el golpe había sido mucho más brusco y violento de lo esperado. La voz en su cabeza se rio cruelmente y se dio cuenta que había sido cosa suya y no de él, la cantidad de fuerza que aplicó.

—Mierda, lo siento yo no quise hacerlo... —se disculpó adelantándose un paso al oler el óxido llegar a su nariz.

Su nueva habilidad olfativa le informó que la herida había sido grave y mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre, para asegurarse que no le había roto nada, la voz en su mente lo reprendió.

—¡No hagas eso idiota! —le gritó la voz en su cabeza y alzó instintivamente el rostro.

Sus ojos se toparon de lleno con la boca de una pistola y su mente se apagó. Peter perdió completamente el control de su cuerpo en pocos segundos.

Un sudor frío lo recubrió y su mente se fue a blanco entre segundos. No era una pistola normal, era una Taser, llena de voltios cargándose frente a él. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento su mente pasó del blanco a un asqueroso y maloliente cuarto donde lo único que se escuchaban eran sus gritos, pero eso pasó y el miedo lo petrificó. Los recuerdos empezaron a golpearlo uno a uno y con ellos el terror. Empezó a temblar, retrocedió cayendo sobre su trasero y sin querer empezó a balbucear a kilómetros de Queens, atrapado en una camilla sintiendo como su cuerpo era electrificado hasta la locura.

—Yo me encargaré ahora, Peter marica —dijo la rasposa voz en su cabeza y Peter estaba demasiado ido en su estado catatónico como para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, la voz salió de su propia boca y no de su mente.

Peter sintió como si alguien lo empujara dentro de su propia mente, su piel empezó a picar y molestarlo cuando algo viscoso y negro empezó a recubrirlo. Eso bastó para retirarlo del shock pero no lo suficiente. Algo lo empezó a envolver, a rodearlo, a cubrirlo. Mierda, juraría que esa cosa lo abrazaba, lo absorbía.

Parpadeó intentando entender qué pasaba, pero nada tenía sentido, nada era claro. Peter intentó pelear contra lo que pasaba, el pánico se iba disolviendo bajo el desconcierto pero no podía moverse, no tenía el control. Volvió a sentir náuseas e intentó pelear contra esa sensación, pero no tenía fuerzas y estaba agotado. Intentó alzar el rostro, retroceder, alejarse del ladrón, pero no podía hacer nada.

No es que no pudiera, Peter en realidad se percató de que no sentía su cuerpo, se sentía como una marioneta, un monigote.

Vio en los ojos del ladrón el miedo crecer y le hubiera encantado gritarle que corra, que huya lejos suyo, pero no tenía la capacidad de hablar. Una mano le sujetaba la garganta impidiéndole a Peter soltar cualquier tipo de advertencia.

Cuando escuchó la Taser caer al suelo, notó que inexplicablemente se sentía mucho más alto, más grande y menos... real. De alguna forma que no sabía cómo describir, Peter estaba seguro de que había perdido completamente el control de su cuerpo. Era tan extraño que no podría decirse en palabras, pero la sensación fue algo en lo que tampoco pudo concentrarse exactamente.

Mucho antes algún pensamiento lógico se abriera paso por su mente aturdida, Peter vio con horror como una masa negra, nervuda y pegajosa —que alguna vez fueron su mano y brazo— se extendió lo imposible hasta sujetar el cuello del pobre infeliz que había sacado la arma.

Peter sabía que había perdido la cabeza por que estaba a más de medio metro del drogadicto, no había forma realista de que lo alcanzara sin mover sus pies; pero lo hizo. Eso y más. De alguna —otra vez inexplicable— forma, sintió como si fueran las yemas de sus dedos las que rodearon el cuello, lo apretaron e inclusive alcanzó a sentir sus pulsaciones rebotando en sus venas. La cosa negra que Peter no quería llamar brazo, alzó al sujeto y notó impactado que para poder tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos, necesitó levantarlo unos cuantos pies.

—Hola —le dijo al delincuente con un asqueroso tono divertido— Al fin podremos comer —canturreó y Peter shockeado sintió como lo que podría describir como su boca se abría y una cosa rara, larga y húmeda salía de dentro y se arrastraba por la cara del sujeto, que para esa altura estaba tan mudo del terror como él mismo— Sabe bien —añadió y Peter sintió que si fuera dueño de su cuerpo vomitaría, porque pudo saborearlo y sabía a todo aquello que jurabas sabía la piel de un asqueroso y sucio vagabundo— Tibio...

Peter, que para esa altura no sabía si alguna vez iba a volver a ser responsable de su cuerpo o su mente, ya que obviamente había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de demencia con delirios de otro plantea, sentía ganas de apagar su cerebro de un fuerte golpe. Se sintió completamente apartado, tanto en decisiones y movimientos, como de todo lo que sucedió a continuación.

Las cosas pasarían en un borrón que Peter no iba a poder frenar y, francamente, estaba lo suficientemente impactado como para no proponerse cambiarlo. Es decir, después de todo, quien se plantearía hacer algo tan estúpido como para luchar en un momento así.

Una de sus... manos, se extendió hasta pegar al sujeto contra la pared y la cosa que siempre le hablaba parecía estallar de felicidad al ver el terror emborronar sus ojos rojos. Peter, por su parte, sintió tanto asco como placer, pero justo cuando su mente intentaba entender como mierda era eso posible, sus instintos volvieron a gritarle y bueno, al maldito diablo con sus esfuerzos por entender así sea mínimamente la mierda que estaba pasando.

A su espalda el yonki, al que había dejado fuera de servicio, se levantó con un gruñido de ataque y algo negro y viscoso salió de la altura de sus omóplatos golpeando al otro ladrón contra el suelo. Si Peter tuviera un cuerpo —de verdad no pensaba seguir diciendo que ese fuera suyo— se hubiera puesto a temblar. El sonido de algo quebrándose pareció hacer feliz a la cosa que lo poseyó y la nariz —donde la tuviera— percibió relamiéndose el fuerte y profundo olor al óxido.

Peter tenía la horrible sensación de que de un momento al otro algo terriblemente malo pasaría, eso si no tenía en cuenta que acababa de con toda seguridad partirle el cráneo a un hombre.

Luego de un momento de desconcierto, ambos sujetos empezaron a berrear y gritar cosas inentendibles que solo aumentaban el dolor de cabeza que cosa esa parecía sentir. Su cuerpo esa vez tembló y sintió como se sacudía. Lo que sea en lo que se convirtió abrió la boca y mostró los dientes furioso.

—Silencio —les gruñó, pero los yonkis estaban igual de asustados que él, por lo que solo seguían gritando ruegos y súplicas.

Peter sintió un exceso de furia. Algo grande y pesado, una molestia que no se sentía exactamente propia lo recorrió al ver que no lo obedecían. Incómodo notó que era como si pudiera tocar los sentimientos de otra persona —algo que sin lugar a dudas lo acercaba al pabellón de psiquiatría—. Otra vez esa porquería de cosa corrió su mirada y volvió a posarse en el que tenía de frente.

— _No divertido. Cállate_. —lo retó golpeándolo violentamente contra los ladrillos y Peter volvió a sentir el óxido en la lluvia cuando los ojos del sujeto se volvieron blancos.

Sus instintos hicieron que la cosa negra y nervuda que lo recubría vibraran en alerta y con asco Peter "sintió" como su cabeza alcazaba a girar para ver al hombre que, desde el piso, se estiraba para sujetar la Taser.

Peter quiso, en verdad deseó, decirle que esa era una muy estúpida idea. Pero aparentemente el tipo en el piso intentaba desesperado que esa cosa lo matara. Ya le habían reventado la cabeza dos veces. Sus ojos estaban rojos y la sangre le caía por la cara como una maldita película de terror. No tenía sentido, casi hacía que él mismo quisiera golpearlo. Maldito sea, porqué no se quedaba allí fingiéndose muerto.

— _Divertido_ —dijo la rasposa voz y olvidándose completamente del que tenía ¿detrás, adelante? tiró lejos de ellos al que tenía contra la pared.

El crujido que llegó a sus oídos, junto con el gemido contenido, le dijo que su amigo había tenido una lejana y fea caída contra el fondo del callejón. Peter lo decretó muerto, en el mejor de los casos.

Pero claro que esa maldita noche no terminaba en eso, no porque Peter en verdad no era un bastardo con tanta suerte y por eso ahora se giraban en dirección al que seguía chillando en el piso intentando (muy inútilmente) llegar al arma.

Peter intentó volver a dominar su cuerpo una vez que este empezó a avanzar. No podía permitir que su contador fuera a dos cadáveres en una maldita noche, pero el sentimiento de necesidad primaria que lo envolvió lo dejó medio aturdido y solo pudo ver cómo el sujeto era alzado del suelo y suspendido en el aire hasta acercarlo a su cara. Su olor fétido no le molestó, de hecho, Peter hasta sintió como si cuerpo experimentara una ola de intenso placer al olerlo y aquella asquerosidad casi logra que tire los kilos de comida que había ingerido en la merienda. Su boca se hizo agua y para cuando entendió lo que estaba por pasar, los gritos del sujeto ya retumbaban dolorosamente contra sus tímpanos.

— _Bocadillo_ —repitió la voz antes de abrir desmedidamente sus fauces y tragarse la cabeza del sujeto de un solo bocado.

De algún modo y por suerte, Peter consiguió desmayarse luego de eso.

— ∞ —

Para cuando Peter recobró la conciencia, también recobró su cuerpo. Algo goteaba una y otra vez sobre su rostro, olía a sangre, a la dulzura de la lluvia y sentía la fría dureza del concreto a su espalda. También percibía algo como asquerosos huevos podridos y basura.

No quería, en verdad no quería, pero debía abrir sus temerosos ojos. Intentó no pensar en dónde o por qué se hallaba en esa posición, así que se otorgó unos segundos de silencio y calma. Necesitaba mantener la compostura una vez que despegara los párpados, no había jodida forma de que volviera a permitirse la mierda de perder así el control.

«Respira Peter, respira y no pienses en lo que hiciste» Se dijo poco convencido «Solo respira, ponte de pie y asegúrate de... de conseguirte una jodida coartada»

Obediente, apretó ligeramente los ojos y percibió que no solo tenía su cuerpo otra vez, si no que además podía usarlo. Abrió y cerró las manos, las movió hasta su abdomen y encogió sus piernas. Suspiró sintiendo la tranquilidad erizándole la piel y agradeció en silencio. Aquellos eran unos nuevos tics que le podía agradecer a Marcell y Dan poseer. Cada vez que despertaba, lleno de pánico y ansiedad se aseguraba de no estar amarrado a nada.

«Peter, mal momento para ser un paranoico» se retó, apretando los labios.

Otra gota pesada calló sobre su rostro y se dijo que debía ser jodida saliva o moco, pues era algo viscoso que se deslizaba odiosamente por la piel húmeda de sus mejillas.

Despegó con cuidado sus párpados y la impresión lo dejó petrificado.

— _Peter marica se desmay_ ó —le dijo lo que a todas luces solo podía ser descrito como una cabeza negra, con ojos inmensos, blancos y un puñado inconcebible de dientes filosos.

Peter abrió la boca y juraría que intentó gritar, pero lo que sea se atascó en su garganta y por más que retrocedió en el piso esa cosa no se le alejó y le sonrió más ampliamente.

— _Si Peter marica se desmaya, Venom no puede jugar. Peter marica_. —volvió a repetir con un tono molesto pero juguetón que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

«Y tu creyendo que tenías una gripe muy fuerte» pensó delirante.

La cosa inclinó la cabeza pegándola a su rostro y se revolvió inquieto cuando contó una doble hilera de dientes. Apestaba como los mil demonios y la saliva que escurría sobre su rostro tenía un deje de olor a sangre. La cosa achicó los ojos mirándolo, o eso suponía, pues la falta de pupilas lo desorientaba bastante.

¿Estaba en problemas con esa cosa? ¿Esa cosa existía por fuera de su mente? ¿Podían los delirios persecutorios que tenía haber llegado al punto de que ahora sentía gotas de sangre escurrirse por su cara con la misma familiaridad que la lluvia lo mojaría? ¿Acaso era hora de que él se entregará por sus propios medios a una junta médica que dictaminará que tan jodido estaba?

Peter estaba demasiado impresionado viendo como esa cosa corpórea, que tenía un fino y nervudo cuello (igual de negro y brillante que todo lo que podía decirse era piel, pero que francamente dudaba que el término fuera el indicado) brotaba desde su propio pecho. No dolía, de hecho, de no estar viéndolo, podría incluso decir que no estaba saliendo de él, pero si lo hacía.

Con miedo estiró las manos y las deslizó por su cuerpo hasta tocar suavemente la cosa en su pecho.

—Oh por Dios —gimió alejando la mano de golpe— Dios, ahora sí que enloquecí del todo —susurró dejando caer la cabeza, permitiéndole a la histeria echar raíces en su interior.

Definitivamente estaba completamente loco, más allá de la salvación.

Peter se pudo ver corriendo en dirección opuesta a los médicos que lo perseguían con una blanca e impoluta camisa de fuerza. Frente a sus ojos vio al médico bajito y con ojos intensos que le diagnosticaría un mínimo de cinco enfermedades mentales. Peter se imaginó el paquete completo siendo arrastrado a un cuarto acolchonado donde se asegurarían de volver a dejarlo salir para matar a ningún inocente.

— _Vamos Peter marica_ —canturreó aburrida la voz— _Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Los bocadillos desprenden un delicioso olor, pero la vieja nos delató._ —se quejó— _A menos que me dejes encargarme de todos ellos_. —refunfuñó como si Peter fuera una especie de aguafiestas amargado.

Más impactado que realista, Peter corrió el rostro y vio a la pobre anciana temblar de pies a cabeza con el celular en el odio, señalándolo mientras hablaba.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó incorporándose de golpe— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —empezó a gruñir cuando estudió la imagen que debía dar.

La cosa esa que le salía del cuerpo seguía sus movimientos inclinando la cabeza de un lado al otro, soltando pequeñas risas mientras él se encargaba de sujetar los pies del hombre que no tenía cabeza y lo arrimaba hasta el cuerpo inerte tras el enorme basurero.

Peter sentía la cabeza a mil por hora. Los problemas al fin habían alcanzado su maldito cénit. Lo que había pasado no tenía explicación. Claro que tampoco no tenía puta explicación a esa cosa que le salía del pecho y dado que podía tocarla se negaba a creer que aquello fuera producto de su mente rota.

«Ahora no» se dijo con firmeza «Ahora no» se reiteró cuando la maldita realidad de lo que había pasado intentó colarse en su mente como una súper nova de nervios y temblores. No había lugar para el raciocinio, necesitaba apurarse, necesitaba irse de allí antes de que... «¿Antes de qué campeón?» Se preguntó molesto. ¿Pensaba huir? ¿Eso iba a hacer?

Peter gimió internamente. Debía quedarse allí y dejar que lo arrestaran, eso era lo que debía hacer. Obviamente él no era de los que hacían algo así y solo se escondía en la noche, él era del equipo de los buenos, no un maldito asesino. Debía dejar que lo atraparán e intentar explicar que él... bueno que él no fue. O no del todo.

— _Mejor, muchos bocadillos_. —ronroneó esa cosa justo en su oído y Peter meneó la cabeza.

Sí bueno, ya no iba a ser del equipo de los buenos. No cuando esa cosa en su interior de relamió en respuesta al pensamiento de ver allí policías, personal médico y hasta los medios.

Peter no podía meter más gente en eso, no podía estar cerca de nadie hasta que... hasta que entendiera que diablos estaba pasando con su cuerpo o ya en las últimas con su mente.

—¡No más comer personas! —se quejó aferrando con más firmeza los pies del sujeto en el suelo.

La cabeza flotante junto a él se posó frente a sus ojos y gruñó molesta dejándome ver más de esos dientes, pero se mantuvo todo lo fuerte que pudo.

—¿M-me o-oíste? —tartamudeó cuando los ojos de esa cosa se agrandaron abriendo las fauces— O... o haré que m-me enc-encierren... ¡Y ahí no habrá comida! —lo amenazó sin saber qué mierda más podía hacer.

La cosa esa achicó esos ojos blancos e inclinó la cabeza analizando sus palabras.

— _¿Puedo terminar este?_ —le preguntó tan pragmático que se le escapó una risotada estridente y lunática.

No respondió porque sencillamente no había un porqué . Obviamente no había lugar para pensamientos coherentes y racionales. Peter tenía que actuar, tenía que ponerse en marcha y eliminar las evidencias antes de que la policía llegara. Necesitaba tiempo, maldito y vital tiempo.

Miró fugazmente el cuerpo que esa cosa arrojó y notó nauseabundo los brazos del hombre descansando sobre su cuerpo en poses extrañas. Mierda y más mierda. Se obligó a pensar en el cómo diablos haría para sacar sus huellas de ellos y no meditó para nada en que era el responsable de dos muertes. Él no lo era y debía conseguir jodido tiempo para poder entender y proceder a explicar eso.

— _Si me dejaras puedo desaparecerlos._

—¡Que no, mierda! —gruñó empujando el rostro lejos del suyo acomodando el cuerpo mutilado junto al otro— Eso me metió en esta mierda...

— _Marica._

—¡Dej-! Mierda por qué te respondo —gimió abriendo de un golpe el contendedor de basura y volcando parte del contenido sobre los cuerpos hasta taparlos— Joder me van a encerrar de por vida en un psiquiátrico. —sollozó amargamente contemplando su obra.

Asintió pobremente contento con sus logros y oró internamente para que los de la basura se olvidaran de aquel maldito lugar por una o dos noches más. Viendo la cantidad de porquería acumulada tenía la mínima y pobre esperanza de que así fuera. No podía dejar que la policía los encontrara. No mientras no tuviera una buena respuesta para dar a sus preguntas. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso? ¿Quién diablos iba a creerle? ¿Cómo diablos se lo explicaba a sí mismo? Preguntas muy buenas que se hacía en silencio mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer copiosamente.

Había matado. Había matado a esos dos Yonkis. Se comió la cabeza de uno. La bilis empezó a reptar por su garganta. Dios santo, estaba realmente jodido, iba a terminar preso. Peor que preso, iba a terminar en la silla.

De repente se petrifico y pensó en eso dos veces ¿Era legal la pena de muerte en Nueva York?

—Puedo comérmelos y desaparecerlos —se ofreció la cabeza flotando sobre su hombro logrando que su estómago se revolviera una vez más.

Peter tenía que intentar, intentar, encauzar su mente. No podía dejar que las cosas se siguieran saliendo de control. Tenía que... tenía que... debía llamar a... debía llamar a alguien y...

Bueno a quién diablos quería engañar, no sabía qué hacer. Había matado a dos personas. A la policía debía llamar, debía llamarlos y entregarse.

— _Peter marica, deja que yo lo solucione_ —le dijo la cosa y él se permitió el lujo de dudar.

«¡¿Parker estas demente?!» se reprendió severamente. No podía ponerse a dudar, era inmoral hacerlo.

—Ya te dije que eso me metió en este problema —gruñó empujando muy, muy lejos cualquier pensamiento racional.

Tomó dos bocanadas de aire y se dijo a sí mismo que debía actuar. Él no era responsable de aquello. No estaba nada seguro de cómo diablos iba a hacer que al policía y todo el mundo lo entendiera, pero iba a encargarse de eso. Para ello, lo primero que tenía que hacer era arreglar, así fuera provisoriamente, eso.

Mientras miraba ansiosamente los contenedores atestados de basura vieja que había allí, Peter decidió encargarse de ese problema y luego vería cómo diablos iba a explicarse a sí mismo que era lo que estaba pasando, consecuente se lo explicaría a la policía y por último a su tía y amigos.

Descartó llamar a Ned. No podía meter a su amigo en ese "problema" y si las cosas salían mal, no podía dejar que lo acusaran de ser su cómplice. Peter estaba seguro que había —en algún lado— una explicación racional a aquel delirio, pero de momento no la podía encontrar y su amigo podría verse metido en más problemas de los que alguna vez soñó, solo por escucharlo.

Los cuerpos sin vida era verdaderos y por mucho que quisiera creerse el cuento del delirio mental, la cosa que en ese momento casi se apretaba contra su cuello olfateando gustosa el aire podrido, también parecía serlo.

Tenía que centrarse, eso tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo y se pateó mentalmente el trasero. Seguir llorando lo único que iba a lograr era llevarlo sin dilatación a la cárcel.

Miró en dirección a la anciana y vio como esta seguía hablando por teléfono. Podría llegar a ella, pero no se atrevía. Peter giró levemente la cabeza y vio los dientes blancos aparecer en una tétrica sonrisa. Dio un ligero respingo y negó suavemente. No iba a dejar que esa cosa se acercara a la abuela. Suficiente había pasado la pobre señora. Contaba con que ella diera una descripción tan realista que nadie le creyera y se tomaran eso como una broma.

«¿Es que tú te lo crees?» se preguntó intranquilo. No, no lo hacía.

La cosa esa...

— _No cosa_ —se quejó la cosa.

—¿Qu-que... qué eres? —preguntó sujetando el pie inerte del sin cabeza que aún se veía bajo la pila de basura.

Quizás si hablaba mientras hacía aquello, pudiera olvidarse de lo que sus manos estaban tocando y pudiera fingir no sentir la carne empezar a endurecerse bajo su toque. Quizás, solo quizás, si seguía hablando, cuando los policías llegarán, él solo diera la imagen de un jodido esquizofrénico perdido en su demencia y nadie le diera la inyección letal.

— _Venom_. —respondió con un irritante tono engreído.

—Mucho eso más claro, obviamente. Ahora no me quedan dudas de que eres. —refunfuñó molesto.

Arrastró el cuerpo sin cabeza, intentando no pensar en que esta ahora era digerida por su estómago, y lo empujó más detrás del contenedor.

—Dios hermano, lo siento —se disculpó sujetando el siguiente cuerpo que también se distinguía levemente.

La imagen era de por sí asquerosa, pero si a eso le sumaba los siniestros susurros sobre desmembrar y apilar partes que eso le susurraba al oído...

Peter sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y unas ligeras arcadas. Puto, puto asco. Debía apurarse. Lanzó otra silenciosa disculpa al aire y se aproximó al otro cuerpo para cubrirlo con más bolsas sucias y rotas del contenedor.

Preocupado de que su... Venom se saliera de control, omitió a la vieja a su espalda y se agachó para revolver la mugre sobre los cuerpos.

Oh, Dios santo, ¿Cómo pasó de ser Spider-Man a eso?. Que maldita desgracia. Ya lo tenían en la mira por ser un fugitivo y eso que su historial era intachable, ¿qué le depararía ahora que efectivamente era un criminal?

Peter gimió enderezándose y la cabeza le golpeó el costado del hombro.

—¿Para que los condimentas?

—Joder que asco, eso es desagradable —lo retó sujetándole el cuello para evitar que se acercará a la pila tan bien construida de cuerpos y basura— ¡Deja eso! Es repulsivo.

— _Hambre._

Peter apretó los ojos y alzó el rostro. ¿Cómo, cómo maldita sea terminó en esas? Las palabras «vida» y «arruinada» vinieron a él y gimió. Por un segundo su mente fue al señor Stark y se encogió con malestar. Peter le había causado tantas molestias a lo largo de esos años y todo iba a resultar en vano. Se había convertido en un simple caníbal con delirios esquizo-...

Casi como un faro en medio de la tempestad, vino a su mente la imagen del señor Stark y se dijo que ese hombre era él único que podría ayudarlo.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Dios sí! ¡Él puede ayudarnos! —gimió Peter con tal sensación de euforia que hasta saltó en su lugar.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡¿Cómo?! Tony siempre Tony. Solo su mentor podría escuchar esa locura y no mandarlo al pabellón de los dementes. No podría explicarle a otra persona lo que había pasado. Y no solo eso, él podría descubrir qué era esa cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la cosa junto a su cabeza, poniéndose alerta— ¿Vamos a cazar más? —añadió con algarabía, confundiendo la dicha que le causaba saber que quizás existiera una salida, con algo tan asqueroso como cazar personas.

Sin darse un segundo de duda, les dirigió una última y apenada mirada a los dos yonkis y saltó lejos de allí.

Debía apurarse, debía terminar con aquello e ir inmediatamente a la Sede.

Repentinamente se sentía extasiado, casi demente, pero no conseguía entender cómo le tomó tanto ver lo obvio. El señor Stark tenía que ayudarlo. Sabía en primera persona lo que era que otra cosa tomara el control de tu mente, lo había visto con su propio amigo, así que solo necesitaba convencerlo de que... sin saber muy bien cómo, algo similar pasaba con él.

—Escóndete —gruñó empujando con asco la cabeza bajo si capucha— Quédate ahí y verás que te... te... te dejo comer algo. —suspiró bajando el cierre de su chamarra empapada.

La cosa peleó un poco pero automáticamente escuchar su propuesta se comportó.

Aterrizó junto a la pobre anciana y sin dejar que la cabeza esa le dijera qué hacer con ella, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

—Lo siento mucho señora. —susurró tirando levemente su capucha para atrás, así podía ver sus facciones y tranquilizarse—. No puedo dejar que me atrapen. Este es suyo.

Dejó caer el bolso a los pies de la señora y mientras ésta se alejaba de él llorando y suplicando, con sus manos alzadas y el rostro húmedo de lágrimas y lluvia, lo miró rompiendo a sollozar con más fuerza. Peter la miró apenado y toqueteó junto a su rostro para asegurarse que la oscuridad cubriera la cabeza flotante que tenía allí escondida.

Con un nudo en el pecho tomó su celular y se lo llevó al oído.

—Señora, esta es una línea...

—Disculpe oficial —murmuró alejándose un poco de los berridos asustados de la pobre anciana—. Mi abuela está muy enferma de la cabeza y ella... ya sabe como es esto...

—Hijo, no dejen el teléfono cerca. Esta no es una línea para estar jugando...

—Lo siento mucho oficial. Yo me encargaré de ella.

—Lo haremos... —jadeó la voz junto a su oído y saltó él mismo hacía atrás.

Soltando un impropio la pobre anciana grito del susto y se subió abruptamente la capucha.

El teléfono había caído y por unos segundos se dijo a sí mismo que debía inclinarse y dárselo a la señora, pero recordando la cabeza flotante que no lo abandonaba solo se alejó.

Olvidándose completamente de despedidas amigables, flexionó suavemente sus rodillas y saltó lejos de allí. El aire frío y el agua azotaron su rostro y sintió la cabeza flotante acurrucarse contra su cuello. Peter definitivamente necesitaba llegar con urgencia a la nueva base de los Vengadores.

«Más que urgentemente» pensó asqueado, cuando algo viscoso y húmedo le tocó suavemente el oído.

—Peter marica sabe bien. Pero los bocadillos sabían mejor. —masculló por última vez antes de guiñarle uno de esos asquerosos ojos y desaparecer (a falta de mejor palabra) en su pecho.

— ∞ —

Tony jugueteó unos segundos con las llaves en su mano viendo como la barra de carga finalizaba su conteo. Como era un sujeto determinado, había empezado su venganza silenciosa contra el puñetero Harry Osborn y una vez que enviara ese mail, necesitaría unos pocos segundos para borrar la primera de muchas cuentas fantasmas que iba a usar. El pequeño bastardo pensaba que iba a irse de rositas después de lo que había hecho... Como se notaba que nadie lo conocía en verdad.

Tony había pasado horas intentando determinar que mierda hacerles, de qué formas joderles la maldita vida sin poner ni uno de sus dedos encima. Le tomó un poco, le tomó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero la perfección requería tiempo. Había decidido empezar por Harry porque era el eslabón más débil y el más fácil de torturar.

En el mismo momento que rescataba a Peter, F.R.I.D.A.Y se había infiltrado en las bases de aquel inhóspito lugar y en ellas encontró las grotescas filmaciones del cuarto del chico. Tony se había flagelado a sí mismo forzándose a verlas de principio a fin y repitió el criminal proceso unas tres veces hasta asegurarse de memorizar cada una de las palabras que dijeron frente al chico. Esperaba encontrar información que los incrimine y lo hizo, de hecho, el hijo de puta de Galler nombró con nombre y apellido a Harry y a Norman, pero no cometió el error de llamar a Carson. No. Después de ver el video, después de ver con sus propios ojos como Peter era cortado, quemado y torturado hasta el cansancio con aquella maldita corriente eléctrica (que había tenido que hacer que Brandon removiera de su columna donde instalaron el dispositivo a control) decidió que no iba a dejar que alguien como Carson cobrara esa cuenta. No, todos los implicados iba a saldar la deuda con él y Tony no iba a ser delicado.

Esos bastardos hijos de puta iban a pagarle cada una de las lágrimas que le arrancaron a Peter, cada grito o súplica.

No iba a hacer nada estúpido y que lo pusiera en una mala posición, necesitaba que nadie estuviera oliendo sus pasos si pensaba hacer aquello. Asique, se aseguraría de cobrársela de la mejor manera: en silencio. De un modo sigiloso, sí, pero efectivo.

Apretó enviar cuando la máquina le avisó que el archivo adjunto había completado su carga y sonrió de lado teclado rápidamente.

«¿Lo hacemos otra vez?»

Cuando el mensaje cambio de carpeta y entró en la de enviados, con morbo lo abrió y se imaginó a sí mismo siendo el mocoso Osborn. Abriría con curiosidad al usuario desconocido —creado con la finalidad de dar a entender que era de una mujer— y Tony se aseguró de confirmar aquella sospecha con aquel encabezado.

Pensó en el chico mirando la pantalla de su celular lleno de dudas, intentando rememorar su último encuentro casual, abriendo el video sin entender cómo y cuándo fue grabado. Una pantalla negra, unos diálogos inconexos. Una voz profunda y grave diciendo su nombre, relatando cómo el mismo Harry vendió a su amigo y un grito. Tony sabía que el chico se desconcertaría, que el chico miraría la pantalla en negro extrañado. No era un grito cualquiera, Tony se aseguró de limpiar la pista de audio, de limpiar tan bien que el grito sonó sorprendido, bajo e incrédulo. Una pequeña pausa. Una leyenda en la pantalla.

«¿Estas listo?»

Otro grito más fuerte, menos confiado, más largo. Tony sintió como los bellos de sus brazos se erizaban y sonrío a la pantalla. El color empezó a inundar el video, un solo primer plano, uno firme y muy claro. Un chico recostado en una camilla, un hombre sentado a su izquierda. Peter sacudiéndose en la camilla preso de una terrible e injusta descarga eléctrica.

Claro que Tony no dejó la imagen sin manipular. Se aseguró de acercar el plano al rostro demacrado por el dolor, se encargó de manipular la imagen y el sonido para que flotara sobre los gritos de Peter como Galler le explicaba una y otra vez que Harry lo vendió. El video no duraba más que un minuto. Solo se veía ese maldito fragmento, pero para él bastaba. La primera vez que Tony lo vio sintió un impulso violento de ir corriendo tras Galler y rebanarle el cuello. Esperaba que el maldito mocoso sintiera en su propia carne lo que había hecho. Estaba muy seguro qué el malnacido no sabía, no alcanzaba a enterarse qué había pasado con Peter después de que lo entregó.

May fue la clave. Se dio unos valiosos minutos para llamarla y extraer de ella cualquier cosa con la que manipular a Harry. El crio era un miedoso, un cobarde que no era capaz de hacerse cargo de ninguna de sus decisiones. Peter siempre estaba resolviendo todo por él, sacándolo de apuros. Tony supo sin dudas que tenía que hacer, cómo le iba a cobrar el dolor que pasó Peter. Porque lo peor con esa mierda es que una vez que empezabas, llegado determinado punto, no podías quitarle los ojos de encima. Necesitabas llegar al final, necesitabas verlo. El morbo podía con todo lo demás, como en una pelea de WWE, donde no podías quitarle los ojos de encima al idiota en el suelo que sangraba por todos lados.

Asique por eso Tony se decidió por esa técnica, por eso es por lo que al pequeño hijo de puta estaba dispuesto a hacerle llegar —de forma continua y sin descanso— el calvario que vivió Peter encadenado como un jodido animal a esa asquerosa camilla. Así Tony iba a lograr hacer que se arrepintiera de por vida por su idiotez.

Podría querer esconderlo, pero el mierdecilla de Osborn sí tenía sentimientos por Peter. Y bien sabía él que nadie que poseyera un mínimo de aprecio por el chico podía ver eso sin necesitar correr los ojos. No quería ni imaginarse como iba a lacerar al jodido Osborn verlo y saber que él era el responsable.

Tony estudiaba atento los tonos y filtros que había aplicado cuando un estruendo desde la zona de la sala lo sobresaltó. Miró sobresaltado el reloj y se sorprendió de notar lo tarde que era. Había decidido salir a buscar por sus propios medios a Galler ya que había contactos que solo él en persona podía mover, por lo que le tocaba apurarse si pensaba salir a horario. Guardó todo e inició la cuenta regresiva para esfumar de la red la cuenta falsa. Esa ya no le servía y F.R.I.D.A.Y. en poco más de una hora iba a tener una nueva creada y un nuevo fragmento de video que enviar a Harry.

Guardó las llaves y las dejó caer en el bolsillo. Palmeó su cuerpo y sacó el celular mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ni una llamada o mensaje de Parker. Quiso gruñirle al aparato, pero lo dejó pasar. Sentía la necesidad de llamarlo y asegurarse de que todo estuviera sobre ruedas. No le había respondido el último mensaje que le mandó hace unas pocas horas, pero Tony sabía que no podía enloquecer por un estúpido par de tildes azules.

—Madura Stark, déjale aire. —se reprendió sintiendo esa molesta comezón que lo obligaba a querer llamarlo.

Apretó ligeramente su cuello y decidió seguir el ruido en la sala. No podía estar todo el maldito día controlándolo. Sabía que a ese paso de un momento al otro el chico se revelaría y dejaría de responderle las llamadas. Claro que también ese día iba a tener que ir a cogerlo del pescuezo y traerlo a casa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien vigilado y a salvo en lo que él conseguía ponerle las manos encima a Marcell.

Tony se enderezó sacudiéndose la maldita sensación de incomodidad y se reprendió por millonésima vez mientras se aseguraba de no volver a tomar el celular en sus manos. Sabía que se estaba pasando de sobreprotector, sabía que Parker le huía al su nuevo traje que le diseñó, sabía que el chico a posta no salía del apartamento porque eso implicaba que él lo llamara unas mil veces.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo completamente los papeles, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Pero en verdad no podía barrer de su interior la sensación de que Peter estaba en peligro.

En retrospectiva todo fue muy fácil, muy rápido. Sí, hundieron todo un jodido barrio, pero no parecía que fuera ese el tipo de medidas que alguien como Marcell tomaría para impedirle llegar a Peter. Después de todo, ¿no lo alcanzó en menos de cinco minutos una vez que reconoció su firma de calor? Jodida mierda que lo hizo. Rhodes le escupió que Peter hubiera podido morir en el derrumbe o por sus heridas, que nadie dijo que aquello fuera diseñado para joderlo a él, pero Tony no podía tragarse una coincidencia tan grande.

—Pues sal y que te dé esa respuesta en la cara —se espoleó a sí mismo dejando en el olvido a Parker y su razonable clavadita de visto.

Se la ganó. Solo ese día le había mandado unos diez mensajes insignificantes y tan ficticios como su supuesto autocontrol. Tony caminó decidido fuera del taller y cuando entraba a la sala vio a Happy juntar los restos de una taza. Lo estudió unos minutos en silencio y sonrió al oír como murmuraba por lo bajo insultos molestos.

—Si vas a destruir mi casa, al menos espera a que no esté en ella. —lo reprendió divertido viéndolo saltar.

—No le veo la diversión si no estas. —gruñó alzándole el rostro con pesadez.

Tony sonrió de lado y se acomodó contra la barra desayunador observando como su amigo continuaba juntando los trozos de taza y hacía muecas molestas ante las manchas que habían salpicado en la manga de su traje.

—Pensé que te había mandado a hacer algo.

—¿Acaso yo te digo como holgazanear en tu taller? —le respondió con altivez muy poco propia de él.

Tony meneó la cabeza y lo miró divertido. Bastardo.

Poco a poco, año a año, su amigo dejaba de fingir esa estricta forma de hablarle, ambos sabían que no era necesaria. Solía sostener la fachada profesional a ojos de terceros, pero mientras estaban solos, gracias a Dios, Happy empezaba a dejar de lado aquella rigidez. Ambos sabían el aprecio que se tenían y si bien agradecía que no fueran por ahí hablando de sentimientos, se sentía refrescante que al menos se soltara mucho más cerca suyo.

— ¿Acaso yo te mandé a holgazanear? —retrucó sonriéndole.

— ¿Crees que Norman tiene una gran vida social? —le preguntó molesto— No la tiene. Llevo todo el día tentado de romper su puerta y darle algo que hacer consigo mismo.

— No hay nada en esta vida que me importe menos que lo que hace Norman de la suya. Pero la situación cambió. ¿Sacaste algo nuevo?

Su amigo lo miró alzando una ceja y frunció la boca, molesto.

—Estuvo todo el maldito día encerrado en su jodido apartamento. —le explicó dándose por vencido con la cafetera y la taza—. Las charlas son pura basura y llanto pidiendo que lo le embarguen los calzones. —señaló dándole el reporte diario

Tony asintió y meneó la cabeza añadiendo eso a la lista de cosas que ahora sabía Norman. Seguía sin saber lo suficiente de ese malnacido para poder destrozar su vida y por lo que escuchaba, sin querer ya lo había hecho. No faltaba el empresario idiota que entregaba su vida a un negocio, a lo que llamaban "el trabajo de su vida" El bastardo tenía un hijo y osaba ni siquiera preocuparse por no implicarlo en nada. El muy idiota desde que se enteró que su empresa era historia hacía cuanto podía para salvarla, pero el mismísimo Titanic tenía más posibilidades de salir a flote que esa jodida firma, de eso ya se había asegurado. Harry también lloró un poco, pero a diferencia de Norman, la compañía no era su vida. Y a diferencia del viejo, Harry se movía mejor y más rápido. Definitivamente si las cosas hubieran ido de otro modo, Tony en verdad hubiera tenido mucho para enseñarle, pero ahora solo se limitaba a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro a la espera de poder patearlos y verlos caer una y mil veces.

—¿Pusiste a un relevo? —murmuró sintiéndose incómodo con el silencio de Peter y la escasa vigilancia de esos bastardos— No quiero que lo dejen solo ni por un segundo. Cualquier cosa que ese hijo de puta quiero me tengo que asegurar de arrebatársela. —dijo escondiendo su ansiedad en una mentira verdadera.

Tony se iba a asegurar que no le quedara ni un maldito minuto de felicidad en lo que le restaba de vida. Así eso significara no volver a descuidarse un solo instante en al suya, se iba a asegurar que Osborn pagara el haberle hecho eso a Peter. Y eso solo porque S.H.I.E.L.D. lo tenía bajo su manto. En el mismo segundo que lo descuidaran no iba a irse con juegos o indirectas. Osborn le debía aire al mundo, porque lo estaba tomando gratis. Lo que le hicieron a su chico era imperdonable y no había nada que nadie pudiera decir o hacer para convencerlo de lo contrario.

La astuta mirada de Happy se agudizó y le sonrió de lado. Pocas veces Happy tenía a bien guardar un poco de decoro. Era más exhibicionista que él, algo que los hacía compatibles, pero siempre de una forma tan sutil que poca gente veía entre sus movimientos. Por esto Tony lo apreciaba, era discreto de una forma retorcida. Happy hacía muchas veces hacía lo que se le antojaba y pocos lo notaban, pasaba desapercibido de una forma graciosa y algo torpe, completamente estudiada y deliberada. Tenía una cuota de imprudencia, detalle que hacía que soportará cada una de sus locuras y era igual de inconsciente que él así no lo pareciera. Por eso, cuando su viejo amigo sonrió de lado, supo la respuesta. Alguien, que merecía un castigo, estaba en este momento reemplazando a Happy encerrado en un auto escuchando como el maldito Osborn roncaba, teniendo que reportarse cada media hora para demostrar que cumplía su misión.

—¿Sales? —le preguntó respondiendo implícitamente a su pregunta.

— Estoy aburrido de ver las mismas paredes... voy a conseguir una cita o algo así.

El jefe de seguridad de la empresa meneó la cabeza viendo la ladina mirada que Tony le echó. Ambos sabían que no iba a ir de cacería esa noche. No iba a hacerlo hasta encargarse personalmente de solucionar aquella mierda.

—Como digas. Me voy a ir a mi casa. Estoy aburrido de escuchar millonarios quejarse y mentir. —añadió mirándolo divertido.

Soltó una carcajada y se enderezó golpeando suavemente su hombro.

—Te vendría bien unas cuantas citas. Empiezas a coger un rictus desagradable. —se burló caminando a su lado.

—Estaba pensando en esperar a que Rhodes llegue y llamar a Milena...

—Cuidado soldado, no quiero que desencadene una guerra civil en mi living.

Happy sonrió caminando a su lado y cuando llegaron a la puerta, el teléfono en el fondo de su bolsillo vibró.

—Adelántate, tengo que atender... —murmuró deteniéndose.

—Si te metes en problemas, intenta que sea después de las nueve. Odio madrugar para planchar mi camisa.

— Seguro. Nueve en punto será —se burló— Pero puntual ¿eh?. No me gusta saltarme el almuerzo...

Sin mirarlo, estudió la pantalla escuchando cómo la puerta se cerraba. Algo decepcionado se dio cuenta que no era Parker y sonrió a su pantalla. Tal como esperaba, Harry Osborn intentaba ponerse en contacto con la persona que le mandó el mail y gracias a su obviedad, el virus con el que infectó el video al fin se había terminado de instalar. Tony aún tenía una nueva sonrisa en su rostro cuando enderezó la cabeza para abrir la puerta. Niño estúpido que caía en las trampas más evidentes.

Casi saltando hacia atrás, conteniendo un insulto en la garganta, abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo como una figura, chorreante de agua, lo miraba con unos inmensos ojos cafés, medio rojos y la mano estirada.

—Se-señor St-stark. —balbuceó Parker.

—Con un demonio niño, vas a matarme de un infarto —se quejó molesto.

Por aquellos días no era aconsejable sobresaltarlo. Luego del secuestro del chico se sentía demasiado sensible como para tolerar esas idioteces. Estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la paranoia natural en él había escalado a valores alarmantes.

—¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí sin que te anunciaran? —lo retó Tony intentando controlar sus pulsaciones.

—Lo... lo sien-losiento mucho señor. —se disculpó retrocediendo un paso— E-en la ba-barrera de seg-uridad no me pusieron quejas. —tartamudeó.

Tony apretó los labios y suspiró internamente. Bien, no tenía caso reprender a nadie, él dio esa orden. Parker tenía acceso total sin restricciones o avisos. Quién sabía si un día estaba ocupado en otra cosa y el chico lo necesitaba. Le daba lo mismo lo que pudiera estar haciendo, si Parker lo necesitaba no tenía nada más que ir por él y soltaría cualquier cosa que tuviera entre sus manos para él.

No estaba acostumbrado a algo así, pero bueno, las circunstancias eran tales que no podía hacer otra cosa. Tony se había obligado a si mismo a bajar completamente todas las barreras que erguía normalmente frente a Peter. El chico tuvo suficiente, no necesitaba de él siendo él. No era fácil, pero resultaba práctico si solo recordaba lo visto hace poco minutos mientras empezaba a torturar psicológicamente a Harry Osborn.

—Descuida —dijo pateando su malestar natural de ser sorprendido con la guardia baja—, el entrenamiento no viene mal. —intentó bromear— Por otro lado... ¿por qué luces como un maldito vagabundo? ¿Acaso no se suponía que con los años mejoraste eso que llamas guardarropas?

El chico se encogió en su lugar y eso llamó poderosamente su atención. Una cosa muy parecida al remordimiento alcanzó a apagar su mirada, pero esa llamarada de extraña locura volvió a iluminar sus ojos.

Tony se puso en guardia y miró tras el chico como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo. Se estiró y sujetó el brazo de Parker metiéndolo en la sala sin dudar.

—Parker, ¿pasó algo? ¿Alguien... alguien intentó ponerse en contacto contigo...? —los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas y Tony insultó mentalmente.

Como a Galler se le ocurriera solo respirar el mismo maldito aire que el mocoso, él iba a encargarse de arrancarle la jodida laringe por la boca.

Se estiró rápidamente y sujetó la cadera del chico empujándolo para poder cerrar la puerta. Para ser tan grande y robusto, notó con repulsión que el mocoso dejaba que lo moviera por la sala con demasiada facilidad. No oponía resistencia, de hecho, su rostro mostraba cierto alivio cada vez que él le mandaba a que diera un paso tras de otro o que se acomodara en el sillón. Como lo conocía muy bien, se dio cuenta que el chico en realidad parecía muy contento dejándose llevar, no tomando decisiones.

No le gustaba, en lo absoluto. Le recordaba asquerosamente al día que despertó y esas eran horas que Tony se juró olvidar. Había huido al taller una vez que Brandon lo estabilizó y solo se había dado ese lujo porque no soportaba el dolor con el que chico se quejaba, no podía seguir escuchando como entre pequeños murmullos suplicaba piedad. Mucho menos bien le hacía recordar cómo se despertó.

La piel de sus brazos se erizó cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Tony hacía esfuerzos diarios para convencerse que no había cantidad de alcohol en la tierra que borrara ese llanto, esa desesperación y esa mirada asustada. Los moretones siguen conservando la forma de los dedos del chico allí donde se iba aferrando de él intentando salir de esa locura. ¿Cuanto dolor tuvo que atravesar para alcanzar ese nivel de desesperación? A Tony no le alcanzaría la vida para hacerse una idea. Cuando el chico se arrastró hasta su regazo quiso escapar y poner distancia inmediata, pero el dolor... aquellos jodidos sollozos iban a perseguirlo hasta su muerte. Saber que fue su responsabilidad iba a ser su fin.

La mirada café del mocoso se hallaba igual de perdida que en esos momentos y temía seriamente por Estados Unidos si eso significaba que el malnacido de Galler había osado poner otro de sus sucios dedos sobre el chico. Tony estaba hasta arriba de esos hijos de puta que creían que podían herir a las personas que él quería. Muchas veces se habían burlado de él tocando a su entorno, Pepper y Happy eran muestras de ello, inclusive sus padres, pero lo que habían hecho con el chico... No es que Tony entendiera porque le daba tan duro, pero lo que pasó con Parker había rebalsado el jodido vaso. Iba a encargarse de que todos ellos supieran que nada bueno salía de tocar a sus amigos de una buena y jodida vez.

—Vamos al punto Parker ¿Galler hizo algo? —su voz salió dura y sin inflexiones. Si lo había hecho, él se iba a encargar de solucionarlo.

El rostro del chico se crispo mientras negaba y de alguna forma, Tony sintió que no había errado del todo el camino, pese a que era claro que eso no era lo que le molestaba. Sujetó la sudadera mojada una vez más y lo empujó suavemente al sillón antes de darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto concediéndole unos minutos para que se calme.

Mientras iba al baño por unas toallas y a su placard por una muda de ropa, se preguntó seriamente que le podía estar pasando. No parecía estar lastimado, no tenía lesiones y ciertamente, pese a lucir como si acabara de salir de un estado catatónico, el chico hasta aparentaba solo estar algo perturbado.

Para cuando volvió a entrar en la sala, notó que Parker se palmeaba el pecho y miraba en todas direcciones. Tony se detuvo justo antes de poder entrar en el campo de visión del chico y lo espió en silencio. Afinó la mirada y estudió cómo se sacaba la capucha casi con temor. Intrigado inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios. Bueno, el niño tenía completamente su atención. El pelo húmedo empezó a escurrile por la frente y se salió de su propio trance alejando de su mente como los cojines del sillón iba a quedar irremediablemente arruinados luego de aquella intempestiva visita.

—Sécate, no necesitamos una pileta en la sala. No sería de buen gusto me temo.

—Lo... lo lamento mu-mucho se-señ-

—Deja de balbucear Parker —lo cortó rodándole los ojos— ¿cenaste? Puedo pedir algo justo estaba por sal-

El chico meneó con tal violencia la cabeza que sin querer Tony saltó frente a él mientras se sentaba. Estudió la pared donde los ojos del Peter se perdieron y notó que obviamente allí no había nada, pese a que el mocoso la miraba como si fuera a salir algo de ella.

«Bien, curioso» pensó empezando a sentirse molesto.

—¿Debería llamar a un médico Parker?

Conocía el estrés post traumático cuando lo veía y era obvio que el chico estaba estresado. Sus manos se movían con rapidez y no las dejaba quietas. Sus ojos no se posaban en nada por más de unos pocos segundos y sus labios temblaban. Podía ser frio, pero no le parecía el caso. Tony lo estudiaba con ojo clínico y a diagnostico prematuro le añadió ansiedad y miedo.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar de golpe y Tony dio otro brinco.

Lanzándole una mirada irritada se acomodó en su lugar y le alzó una ceja. Ese maldito temperamento estaba por destrozarle la paciencia y él podía querer ser un buen sujeto y estar ahí para Peter cuando este lo necesitara —como en ese momento obviamente pasaba— peor o se calmaba o él iba a darle un motivo para preocuparse. Su vida era bastante pacífica por esos días y que el niño no pudiera medir sus reacciones empezaba a poner a prueba su paciencia.

La voz de la razón volvió a apaciguarlo y le hubiera ordenado que se fuera con más cuidado al hablarle si no se hubiera dado cuenta que en verdad lucia destrozado. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente por su pecho y sus ojos seguían sin fijarse en un punto específico. Soltó un suspiro y lo estudió con un poco de compasión. Era claro que el chico estaba por entrar en un ataque de histeria o estaba saliendo de uno y Tony mentiría si dijera que ya evacuado el problema Galler no le importaba. Qué podría haber desestabilizado tanto a un chico que había pasado por tanto era algo digno de ver.

—Parker, contrólate —dijo acomodándose en la mesa ratona frente al chico, dejando la ropa a su lado— Sécate y dime qué está pasando. Es obvio que necesitas mi ayuda.

El mocoso lo miró agradecido y eso logró que se resolviera en su sitio sintiéndose ligeramente mal. Él pensando en cómo diablos controlarse para no gritarle y el chico todo agradecido a sus pies.

Estudió como con una enfermante torpeza el chico empezó a deslizar la toalla por su cabello y, casi aferrándose al vidrio templado bajo sus muslos, lo observó dejar caer desprolijamente la suave tela por su cuello. Como había hecho un trabajo deplorable con la corona de su cabeza, el agua seguía escurriéndose por su frente. Tony dejó correr la vista por las paredes, ya que en verdad sentía una vena palpitando en su frente por el esfuerzo que le representaba quedarse quieto y no hacerlo él mismo. Dicha batalla fue historia cuando, intentando encontrar qué hacer con su mirada, la fijó en los pies del chico y notó como un prominente charco empezaba a formarse.

«Maldita edad» pensó indignado consigo mismo y se paró chasqueando la lengua con fastidio. Parker saltó en el sillón y le dirigió una de esas miradas de cachorrito herido cuando —de malos modos— le arrebató la toalla y empezó por sus propios medios a secarle el pelo. Aquello transgredió al menos un millar de sus propias reglas sobre el contacto con terceros sin fines sexuales, pero era eso o morir de un ataque de ansiedad viéndolo hacerlo tan mal. En verdad las mañas que empezaba a coger con la edad era insufribles, pero de momento era más insufrible intentar contenerlas que solo resignarse.

—Espero que tengas una maldita excusa para ser este remedo de persona. —murmuró intentando aligerar el ambiente, de por sí tenso que cargaba Peter con él— Estás empapando mi sala. ¿Tienes ladilla que no puedes quedarte quieto unos segundos mientras te secas? ¿Parkinson? —agregó sacudiendo enérgicamente las manos sobre su cabeza, asegurándose de que toda la humedad excedente de su pelo fuera absorbida por la mullida tela bajo sus manos.

—Lo sient-

—Sigue disculpándote y haremos de esto el muro de los lamentos. —gruñó molesto.

Los hombros del chico se relajaron cuando empezó a secar el pelo en su nuca y se dijo que si aquello iba a ayudar a que se calmara y hablara, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir por ahí. Con cuidado e intentando no sobresaltarlo más, Tony acomodó mejor sus dedos en aquella parte del cuerpo del chico y masajeó suavemente. Con satisfacción sintió cuando consiguió su objetivo al verlo técnicamente derretirse en el sillón y continuó sacudiéndole el agua. Con paciencia y alargando el tranquilizador silencio, fue descendiendo por su cuello con la toalla. Esperó hasta asegurarse de que no seguiría chorreando y se alejó un paso.

—Párate. —musitó con un suspiro cansado.

Era tarde, Tony tenía mejores y más creativas cosas que hacer con su tiempo que jugar a ser la niñera del mocoso, pero teniendo en cuenta que iba a salir en búsqueda de la caída de Galler, decidió darle prioridad a Parker.

Con torpeza y lentitud el chico obedeció y mientras se encargaba de sacarle la prenda superior, clavó los ojos en su mirada claramente abrumada. La línea en su frente había desaparecido, pero seguía luciendo ojeroso, opaco y cansado. Tony no estaba seguro de que si el aire a pobrecito se debía a que las prendas holgadas y húmedas, que lo hacían lucir más pequeño, o era el tener el video fresco en su memoria. Lanzándole una mirada superficial se sintió terriblemente mal otra vez. No se llegaba a imaginar qué pudo pasarle para tenerlo en ese estado, pero no podía evitar estar convencido de que estaba íntimamente relacionado con lo que le habían hecho. Y como no, si fue terriblemente inhumano. Él mismo no estaba seguro de poder soportar cosa semejante.

«Maldito seas Galler, me las pagaras.» rugió mentalmente, pensando en las pesadillas que estarían acechando al mocoso en las noches, a juzgar por los surcos violáceos que profundizaban su mirada.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasa o solo vas a dejar que siga desnudándote? —se rio deslizando con gracia la prenda por sus brazos— Cobro por esto. —le advirtió— Así fue como en verdad hice mis millones.

Miró con diversión al chico, pero esta murió cuando vio como el semblante de Peter se venía abajo, aplastado por la preocupación y la desesperación.

—Parker, con un demonio ¿Qué tienes? —se quejó Tony cuando no pudo llegar por sus propios medios a la respuesta.

—No... no sé por dónde empezar. —gimoteó haciendo una mueca desesperada.

Al escucharlo, frenó casi en seco sus movimientos. La asquerosa sudadera estaba a medio camino de ser retirada de sus brazos y omitiendo la remera igual de mojada lo miró fijamente. El tono medido y cuasi asustado habían logrado que dejara de pensar en cómo su desastrosa ropa estaba echando a perder sus muebles.

— Por el principio Parker. —le dijo con amabilidad— Vamos niño, soy yo, puedes soltarlo. No podrías sorprenderme aunque te lo propusieras. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te metiste en problemas...?

Peter dio un respingo y le sujetó los brazos sobresaltándolo al parecer de golpe tan lúcido. Tony lo miró en silencio y se atragantó con un gemido cuando los dedos del condenado se clavaron con fuerza en su antebrazo haciendo que soltara la chaqueta que le había retirado. Vio la prenda caer al piso y de camino a esta se topó con la mirada café clavada en su rostro.

—Por el principio... —murmuró enderezándose— Por el principio...

La voz del chico se perdió cuando asintió secamente y antes de que pudiera verlo venir, las fuertes y grandes manos volaron a sus hombros hombros y se halló sentado en el sillón. Hizo un mohín de desagrado cuando sintió la humedad bajo sus piernas, pero se abstuvo a decir algo al respecto cuando vio como el chico empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro frente a él.

Tony sintió que pese a que su curiosidad empezó a ser de alarmante alto, su cuerpo se relajaba y se empezaba a olvidar de todo lo que había planeado para esa noche. Definitivamente Parker tenía su atención.

Sobre la línea de sus ojos cafés, Tony vio las arrugas empezar a agruparse y por cómo se rascaba el mentón —casi maniáticamente— podía deducir que lo que fuere a salir de su boca, era algo que tenía incómodo al chico. Otra vez cayó en su viejo pasatiempo de intentar entender esa mente y para cuando el chico al fin despegó los labios, Tony se entregó de lleno a oírlo, pues como siempre, no tenía maldita idea de con qué le iba a salir.

—Hace... hace algunas semanas yo... bueno, no sé muy bien como decirlo... pero... algo... digo, sentí algo diferente en mi... en mi cuerpo y... y mientras estaba en el parque vi a este chico de espaldas...

Tony apretó la mandíbula y arrancó a enumerar mentalmente los pasos de AA. Solía ser tan endemoniadamente aburrido y tedioso recordarlos, que mágicamente su expresión solía transformarse a una súper concentrada y atenta. Desglosó las letras de las palabras y armó unas nuevas mientras los balbuceos incoherentes del chico sobre su cuerpo cambiando y una sensación extraña en el pecho empezaron a llenar el aire.

Gloriosa pubertad.

Tony no necesitaba oír eso y francamente se sintió asquerosamente decepcionado. Como si a él le importara un carajo la pubertad de Parker. Suficiente tuvo pasándolo a los doce años como para venir a escuchar los problemas que el mocoso empezaba a experimentar. Pero como no era un ser inhumano, no pensaba compartir su tedio con el chico. Lo dejó que siguiera avanzando en ese tumultuoso camino de explicaciones bochornosas, excusas patéticas y preguntas sin respuesta, hasta que algo en el relato llamó su atención.

—... podría hablar con May, pero sabe cómo se pone... ella, aparte, ella no puede... no entendería cómo... En fin... ¿qué decía...?

Tony encontraba sorprenderte como el mismo chico parecía perderse y salir a flote en su propia mente. Caminaba como un lunático con pasos errantes y frenos abruptos. Sus ojos rara vez se fijaban en algo y un tinte verdoso cubría su pálida piel. Contuvo el impulso de gritarle que se quedara quieto de una vez y, en cambio, empezó a perseguir el hilo en sus divagaciones. A veces le tocaba contener la risa, otras veces las muecas impacientes. Se esforzó en lucir contemplativo y calmo. Claro que como los ojos cafés no lo miraban, su actuación era innecesaria.

—El parque. —le dijo— Viste a estos chicos en el parque.

Consiguió una rápida mirada por parte de Parker y le sorprendió aún más que este se encogiera repentinamente. No había alzado la voz. No entendía de qué se asustaba.

—S-si... el parque... yo... yo estaba en el parque y vi a estos dos chicos... yo, no sé... jamás me importaron ¿sabe? Digo, la escuela vi muchos de su estilo, pero jamás me llamaron la atención como para hacer algo digo. Me daba un poco de rabia... creo... bueno. Como sea. Pero esta vez era diferente. No podía dejar de verlos... digo, intenté hacerlo claro. Pre-prestarle atención a otra cosa, pero solo podía seguir y seguir viéndolos como si tuvieran un cartel luminoso o algo. —gimió golpeando el suelo molesto.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Tony se enderezó más en el sillón mojado y lo estudió con repentino interés.

Bueno, eso no se lo vio venir. No es que su condición de bisexual le diera un radar gay como se decía vulgarmente, era más bien su habilidad para leer a las personas la responsable de eso. Y él, definitivamente, jamás pensó en Parker como un chico gay. Estrictamente hablando, el chico podía desprender esa imagen si lo mirabas desde ese ángulo, pero jamás lo pensó.

Hasta ese momento.

Bien mirado, Tony coincidía en que tenía toda la suave apariencia de un pasivo. No quería ser un idiota que estereotipaba. De hecho, él por su apariencia, sufría eso. Muchos veían a sus parejas e interpretaban que iba en una determinada posición. Cosa que no era. Pero, una vez que lo pensabas bien, el chico podía ser un buen ejemplo del estándar "pasivo".

Peter tenía esa icónica expresión de suavecito y dócil. Ese tipo de sutil vergüenza que pide a gritos una buena dosis de perversión propia de quien se deja llevar en la privacidad de su alcoba. Pero Tony conocía lo suficiente a Parker para saber que eso era una mentira garrafal. Si el chico terminaba teniendo debilidad por ir debajo, de ninguna manera iba a ser sumiso o dócil. Se podía imaginar cómo el desgraciado que tuviera que guiarlo iba a renegar con él, con su terquedad y su intensidad. Peter volvería loco a cualquier hombre activo. Era explosivo, pero con ese toque justo de tranquilo y sumiso. Como hombre sexualmente activo que era, podía reconocer el potencial.

Claro que quizás pudiera ser dominante, pero no estaba seguro. Le costaba conciliar la imagen del chico con uno más fuerte en la cama y eso lo llevó a pensar con qué clase de hombres debía mezclarse para terminar siendo el más fuerte. Si era realmente honesto, tampoco lo veía de ese modo. Sus sonrojos, sus mejillas, sus inmensos ojos... todo en él gritaba pidiendo ser dominado pero Tony decidió que más le valía dejar de pensar en eso y empezar a prestarle más atención, ya que su voz se había vuelto ligeramente chillona y había empezado a mover las manos como si alejara moscas imaginarias de su alrededor.

«Dios santo Parker, en verdad te pegó esto ¿eh?» pensó conteniendo la risa. Le fastidiaba un poco darse cuenta de que por esa idiotez se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de ir tras las pistas frescas que Marcell había dejado por esos días, pero en verdad resultaba ligeramente refrescante tener que hacerle frente a problemas tan triviales como una recientemente descubierta homosexualidad.

—Y ellos... yo en verdad, solo quería meterme en medio y... y... —callándose abruptamente el chico le lanzó una mirada desesperada. Un impotente pedido de ayuda.

Tony lo miró impasible. ¿Qué debía hacer? No le apetecía en lo absoluto tener esa discusión. Descontando el hecho de que estaba demasiado seguro de no ser el más apto para tenerla. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a saber que decirle?: "¿Parker, cálmate, que te gusten las pollas no es el fin del mundo?". Obviamente el chico así lo creía, ya que desde que empezó la charla a ese momento, su deplorable estado solo se enfatizaba.

—Yo... no... esa no fue la única vez. —añadió con un suspiro agotado.

Con algo de temor, asintió poco convencido. No se atrevía a hablar y Parker tenía cara de así preferirlo. Luciendo avergonzado, el chico le dio la espalda y siguió hablando.

—Hubo muchas, muchas más veces donde pasó... yo siento que no puedo controlarlo. —dijo derrotado— Siempre es igual a esa vez. Solo puedo pensar en acercarme en... en... Dios y esta voz en mi cabeza solo repetía una y otra vez que podría... podría devorarlos.

Tony agrandó los ojos sorprendido. Bueno los tímidos y callados toda la vida iban a ser los más fogosos. Quien diría, el niño quería hacer un trio. Él por seguro no.

—Digo, yo... se que está mal, lo se. Es enfermo, pero yo... En realidad, no soy yo. Yo no... yo jamás... pero pareciera como si alguien se hiciera cargo de mi cuerpo y... y me... me empujara a acercarme... a... a sujetarlos, estamparlos contra una pared y... Digo yo en verdad quería poner mis manos sobre ellos...

«Joder niño, podrías empezar solo con uno y ver como te va» pensó divertido. Tony se acomodó mejor en el sillón y se tapó sutilmente la boca. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de un chico que solía tartamudear con solo verlo y corría a esconderse lejos de todos en los vestuarios.

—Se que... que no es normal pero... incluso se me hacía agua la boca y la voz me decía una y otra vez que los arrastrara a algún callejón y que...

—¡Bien! —lo interrumpió Tony poco dispuesto a escuchar una pasional confesión. Había que tener límites en esta vida y pese a que de verdad quería enriquecer la relación que los unía, no necesitaba tanto.

La espalda de Peter se había tensado y había empezado a desprender un aura que él prefería no conocer. Había cierta parte de la personalidad del mocoso que no necesitaba descubrir. Y qué diablos quería hacerle a ese par de hombres del parque, era una de las tantas.

—Creo que ya entiendo que es lo que está pasand-

—¡No puede entenderlo! —le gritó de improviso, girándose para mirarlo de frente— ¡Maldita sea! Hoy incluso... hoy yo llegue a...

Su enloquecida mirada transmitía tal desesperación que Tony borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Era obvio que aquello era mucho más de lo que podía manejar. Se hubiera reído en su cara. No era para menos, es que había que contener esa libido. Sí no podía ver a dos hombres a unos metros sin sentir tal necesidad... Meneó la cabeza y se ordenó olvidarse de las pullas.

—Veamos Parker, no es tan grave...

— Si lo es. —musitó suavemente con un susurro quebrado—. No soy yo. Yo jamás... nunca en mi vida sentí está necesidad de... de... yo no soy este monstruo. —añadió herido.

El chico se giró volviendo a esconderle su rostro y él se reprendió mentalmente. No tenía que reírse, quería hacerlo, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, pero no debía. Era impresionante y no iba a negar su sorpresa. Después de todo, la pequeña cara de Peter no dejaba entrever semejante poder de fantasías, pero si el chico estaba pasándolo tan mal y él debía respetarlo.

Soltarle que no tenía nada de malo ser una pequeña fierecilla en la cama no iba a ayudar. Quizás pudiera decirle que, desde su experiencia y gusto personal, su recientemente adquirido sentido de la necesidad era tremendamente cautivador. Pero viendo y considerando cómo lo tenía su descubierta sexualidad, decirle que él lo encontraba encantador no iba a contribuir a su causa. También estaba seguro qué era tremendamente inapropiado proferir esas palabras, que, entre otras cosas, podrían traer un sin fin de malos entendidos entre ellos y más charlas indebidas que prefería no sostener.

Con mucha paciencia, Tony se enderezó y caminó hasta él. La amplia espalda temblaba bajo la holgada remera y se dio el lujo de sentir lástima por él. Sí, le extrañaba que pasara tan tardíamente por eso, pero eso no restaba la angustia. Después del tétrico crush que tuvo con la hija de un demente y la fallida relación con su excompañera de secundaria, él también creía que el chico era heterosexual. Con mala suerte y gusto cuestionable, pero heterosexual.

También creía que era un mojigato de temer y al parecer su despertar como homosexual acarreó una libido bastante más creativa. Probablemente, lo que al chico le había pasado es que después de años de reprimir sus verdaderos gustos, ahora que abrió esa canilla, las cosas salieron todas de golpe y Tony entendía que pudiera resultarle... perturbador.

Al menos ese problema era mundano y de fácil solución. Una vez que el chico entendiera que no había mayor problema con tener esos deseos, que no estaba mal y que era tan normal como ver tetas y ponerse duro, iba a poder tener una vida más plena y satisfactoria. Tony meditó en silencio que incluso podría recomendarle uno o dos clubs si tanto le llama la atención aquello de jugar de a tres, pero eso era algo que iba a reservar para cuando no le dieran ataques de pánico sus nuevos impulsos.

Bien mirado, teniendo en cuenta la última semana, casi quiso agradecer que lo que lo tuviera de esa forma fuera algo tan mundano.

Estiró la mano y le aferró con determinación el hombro. Bien, lo único que debía hacer era transmitirle tranquilidad y soltura. No estaba muy seguro de que tan homofóbica podía ser su tía. Que, a decir verdad, él jamás siquiera se le ocurrió que lo pudiera ser, o estudiar de dónde Peter sacó aquella errada idea de que podía estar mal que le gustaran los hombres. Tony solo debía asegurarse de darle tres o cuatro consejos y salir de eso. Luego, con suerte, podría mandarlo a su casa y esforzarse cada día de su vida para olvidarse de esa noche.

Supo en el acto que lo decidió que no iba a ser cómodo, no iba a ser agradable, pero si debía sostener "la charla" con Peter, lo iba a hacer. Después de todo, Parker no tenía una figura paterna en su vida que le colabore y esos amigos que tenía en la facultad no parecían aptos para dar consejos. Él, por otro lado, era un ser experimentado en todo lo que se refería al sexo y pese a odiarlo, podía darle mucha más ayuda que el mismo internet.

Juntando aire con fuerza, Tony se concentró en sacar aquello como una bandita de hospital. Rápido y sin pensarlo. El dolor sería similar, pero como el punzante ardor que se apoderaba de tu piel cuando el pegamento de las tiras jalaba de tus bellos, esa charla también pasaría como una molestia menor.

—Vamos chico, no eres un monstruo. —le dijo terminando de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, usando ambas manos para enderezarle la espalda.

Nunca nada justificaba semejante decaimiento. Menos que menos que le gustaran las pollas. Maldita sea, en qué siglo pensaba que vivían para hacer de algo tan idiota semejante problema. Tony siempre supo que el chico gustaba de ahogarse en dramas menores, pero eso era un nuevo nivel de exageración.

—Hace años no se piensa así. Y soy bisexual, créeme puedo manejar esto.

El rostro decaído del chico se giró tan repentinamente para verlo de frente, que sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando el cuerpo de este se movió al unísono.

—¿Qué tiene que ver...? —le susurró sorprendido.

—Bueno, que soy básicamente mitad gay. —le explicó entrecerrando los ojos con mucha reticencia.

¿Es que debía ir muy lejos en la charla? Se preguntó intranquilo ¿No se suponía que tuvo educación sexual en la preparatoria para erradicar ese tipo de preguntas? Con un demonio, ¿es que debía empezar explicándole que significaba eso?

Tony sintió un escalofrío. Eso era ir mucho más allá de lo que le apetecía en la charla. No le nacía de ningún lado sentarse a hablar tan profundamente de él o sus gustos mierda.

—Y-yo l-lo sé —tartamudeó Peter alejándose un paso.

Tony no vio exactamente asco en su mirada, pero su expresión no parecía decidirse si era más de asombró o de incertidumbre. Sin duda seguía luciendo desesperado, pero extrañamente ahora lucía desconcertado.

«¿Qué esperas de mi niño?» pensó incómodo.

Él tampoco quería hacer eso, pero si se presentaba en su casa, en esas fechas, así de desesperado por algo tan idiota como su maldita homosexualidad, ¿qué suponía que iba a decirle? "Se acabó tu vida Parker, suicídate". Ridículo.

—Bueno, si yo no hago de eso un drama, —murmuró intentando el camino de la empatía— Parker créeme que alguien como tú no debería hacerlo.

Podía sonar egocéntrico, pero si una estrella de su calibre no se hacía problema por mostrarse con algunos hombres en algunos eventos, un chico mundano de Queens menos debía preocuparse.

—Yo no... yo o no tengo problemas con que usted...

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Si esta bien para mi, esta bien para ti. —sentenció guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

El chico le lanzó una mirada extraña y Tony decidió que mejor era seguir y no esperar a que el mocoso colaborará. También retrocedió un paso y se dijo que mucho mejor era olvidarse de la camaradería, ya que no quería confundirlo con ideas erradas. Una jodida denuncia por acoso era lo último que necesitaba.

—Mira. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —sentenció con renovada confianza y un retín impaciente.

Debía terminar. Su contacto iba a irse en cualquier momento del curioso bar donde estaba y él no podía perder más tiempo en eso. Mucho menos si pensaba empezar a escarbar en la vida de Galler para lograr sacarlo de su escondite.

—Sé que es extraño la primera vez, pero veras que no es tan diferente a estar con una mujer y en definitiva, si a ti te... te resulta mejor ir... abajo —musitó corriendo la vista pues aquello era demasiado incómodo y la nueva inexpresiva y rojiza cara de Peter lo corroboraba— No hay nada grave en eso. Muchos creen que lo que te vuelve hombre es ponerla. Pero eso basura y si te gusta... te gusta...

«Maldita sea no puedo creer que tenga que pasar por esto» se dijo bendiciendo la vasectomía que se practicó en un arranque de imprudente juventud.

—Mira Parker, el asunto es: los cambios están bien solo déjate guiar por tus instintos y deja de pensar en eso. —cogiendo aire con fuerza se forzó a soltar los últimos malditos consejos y finiquitar esa maldita charla de una vez— Usa siempre preservativo, carga con un buen lubricante en la mochila y... mejora tu higiene... de esa... zona cada que te bañes. Nunca sabes cuando tendrás suerte.

Peter abrió la boca y los ojos con suficiente rapidez para creer que le había dado un infarto de la impresión y lentamente fue retrocediendo, negando como en transe. Tony, por su parte, gruñó mínimamente orgulloso con su discurso.

Había suscitado un dolor físico tener que ponerle forma a esas malditas palabras, pero se sentía muy orgulloso con él por lograrlo. Tanto que pensó seriamente en llamar a Rhodes y contarle su brillante momento de adultez.

O eso fue hasta que escuchó la risa cínica del chico.

Impactado por su osadía y su falta de respeto, Tony le dirigió una mirada furiosa. No era él el que estaba allí parado como un maldito púbero cubierto de agua con un ataque existencial, llorando como niño que perdió su mantita.

—No puede... no puede haber entendido esto de peor... Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa en mi caso. No sabe de lo que habla. —le espetó Peter, lanzándole una mirada de burla.

Ese, en realidad, era un buen momento para admitir que su ego, también, se había sensibilizado con el correr de los años.

—Mira mocoso, no tienes que darle tantas vueltas. Te gustan las pollas. Ya supéralo, hay cosas peores.

—¡No diga eso! —le gritó sorprendido y enrojeciendo de golpe—. A-a mí no me... no yo...

—Deja de balbucear. —lo reprendió molesto. Aquello había sido lo más humillante que tuvo que hacer en años y así se lo pagaba— Mira niño, ya. Asúmelo y supéralo. Te gustan. Ves a esos chicos en la calle y quieres follarlos o que te follen —añadió maliciosamente, con su orgullo algo herido.

Era el puto colmo. Parker lo obligaba a pasar por aquello, a tener esa patética charla y tenía en tupe de decir que no sabía de qué hablaba. Si no lo sabía, ¿por qué demonios recurrió a él en primer lugar?

—No, yo no... mi... ¡A mi no me...! ¡No soy gay!

—Aburres niño. Solo madura. —se quejó resoplando.

El chico abrió la boca y la cerró negando ofuscado. Veía como peleaba por comportarse con algo de madurez, pero fallaba formando un puchero con sus labios. Le daba un poco de pena, pero era la rebeldía en su mirada lo que volvía a incomodarlo. A Tony le molestaba terriblemente que lo hubiera metido en ese asunto y más cuando él jamás le dio un poco de pie para ello.

No era su maldito padre, estaba muy seguro qué, pasada la etapa inicial de su relación, dejó eso atrás al ver sus fallos. Quizás era ese un perfecto momento para empezar a volver a separarse y restablecer aquella distancia que les había impuesto. Se había dejado ablandar por las circunstancias y las consecuencias lo miraban cruzando los brazos, lleno de dignidad.

—¡No me está escuchando! —se quejó el chico aún abochornado corriendo el rostro y escondiéndole la mirada— No soy... yo no soy....

—Seguro niño —resopló burlonamente—. Solo sientes esa ferviente necesidad de devorar hombres porque te picó un insecto. —le espetó.

Tony se giró molesto y listo para terminar con aquella mierda. Si el chico no estaba listo, y obviamente no lo estaba, él en verdad tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como para quedarse toda la noche gritándole en la cara sobre que en lo que a él respecta, tenía menos pelotas por no asumir su sexualidad, que por cual resultara ser esta.

Gruñó bajo y se fue de allí. Maldito fuera. Eso se conseguía por intentar ser humanitario. Una humillación. Tony aún no había entrado en la cocina cuando sintió la maldita telaraña pegarse a su espalda y arrastrarlo de vuelta al living.

Un gruñido fuerte envolvió su incredulidad mientras se giraba para mirar de frente al maldito niño, cuando un fuerte impacto en sus piernas lo aventó al piso. El aire se le fue y un retorcijón molesto le estrujó las tripas cuando algo se cerró en su tobillo y lo alzó de golpe. Las arcadas y el sentimiento de vértigo lo hicieron conservar los ojos cerrados mientras la sangre empezaba a agolparse en sus cienes ahora que pendía cabeza bajo suspendido en el aire.

—¡Parker! —gruñó listo para defenderse, activando su traje.

En el segundo que abrió sus ojos, sin embargo, toda acción se congeló. El chico lo miraba lleno de tristeza y con los ojos brillando culpa de las lágrimas. Su rostro era la viva representación de la impotencia y el miedo. Algo que no era para menos, ya que, frente a él, una cosa negra, viscosa, con ojos y dientes tan blancos que asustaban, salían de su cuello.

Tony intentó encontrarle lógica a lo que veía y deslizó los ojos a su tobillo. No funcionó. Vio que esa misma cosa negra (estimaba que sería un conjunto viscoso de nervios, músculos o piel) salía desde el antebrazo de Peter —como si fuera un grotesco muñeco— y se enredaba en su costoso pantalón.

— _No soy un insecto_ —le espetó la cabeza flotando desde al lado del chico hasta pegarse a su propia nariz.

El fuerte olor a putrefacción que su boca desprendió le arrugó el gesto y tosió sin esforzarse en evitarlo.

—Bien, "lo que seas", necesitas unas mentas. —se quejó entrecerrando los ojos con asco, tratando de ignorar el delirio que le ocasionaba estar presenciando semejante situación.

Sintió el agarre en su tobillo pronunciarse y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de dolor cuando esa cosa lo sacudió un poco en el aire. Tony se sintió una jodida piñata y la voz de Parker hizo que la cabeza flotante frente a él se encogiera con un gruñido —diría Tony— dolorido.

—¡Venom suéltalo! —gritó el chico— ¡Te dije que no podías tocarlo!

Tony en silencio se preguntó en qué momento esta orden fue dada y se preguntó desde cuando es que estos dos hablaban. Claro que al tiempo se preguntó, ¿Cuándo lo nombró? ¿Esto pasaba desde que Parker tiene quince? ¿Es que pensaban dejarlo colgando del pie por mucho más?

— _Peter marica y gruñón_. —refunfuñó la cabeza antes de acercarse una vez más a él, estudiándolo desde varios ángulos.

Una cosa rosa, tirando a rojiza salió de la boca del bicho frente a él y estudió con asco como las gotas de saliva caían en su preciado parqué. Más olor a putrefacción, más dudas.

— _Peter marica dice que tu ayudar a conseguir bocadillos_ —graznó roncamente, con un marcado tinte de incredulidad—. Hueles rico. —añadió.

—Me halagas, le dicen jabón. Deberías probar en comer uno.

La cabeza flotante lo miró fijamente y Tony empezó a sentir como sus oídos pitaban por lo bajo. Empezaba a sentirse mareado por la pose, pero antes de que pudiera pedir que lo dejaran en el jodido suelo, Peter volvió a hablar con ese tono patéticamente estridente que agitó la cabeza flotante de su rostro.

—Ve-venom no... no puedes decirle e-esas co-cosas. —gimió Peter y Tony dudó si acaso no lo habían golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y por eso él estaba teniendo semejante alucinación.

Quizá solo estuviera tendido en el suelo de su taller con una contusión de temer en la cabeza y aquello solo era un viaje.

_—Peter marica piensa que hueles rico también._

Tony miró a Peter marica y solo alcanzó a alzar una ceja cuando el chico soltó un gritito agudo. Tony no entendía qué pasaba, no entendía cómo, pero inclinó la cabeza viendo la surrealista pelea que el mocoso emprendió contra la cabeza flotante. Tironeaba con su única mano del "cuello" de esa cosa, empujándolo contra su pecho.

Demencial, eso era aquello, una locura.

Se inclinó un poco de costado para no perderse ni un segundo la estampa que hacía Peter, peleando encarnizadamente con la cabeza, intentando empujarla a fuerza por su pecho para volver a meterla dentro de él. Tony estudió en silencio como el mocoso le soltaba inconexas palabras y órdenes. Palabras que él juraría sonaban a una pequeña reprimenda.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que con tal guerra que llevaban, habían empezado a sacudirlo y cuando le movimiento se volvió insoportable, decidió que debía salir de su estado de shock y ponerle fin a su insólita e infantil pelea.

—¡Parker deja de jugar con tu maldito gusano mutante y bájame de aquí!

Con otro abrupto silencio, la cosa esa y Peter lo miraron. Sin aviso previo, la cosa lo soltó y otra vez el piso lo recibió.

Tony gimió levemente antes de sentarse aún aturdido por el impacto, miró al hombre y al bicho —no pensaba dejar de pensar en esos términos sobre esa cosa— seguir peleando sin palabras para describirlos. Sin dar crédito, vio como, ahora con sus dos manos, Peter sujetaba firmemente la cabeza y gruñía pegándola en su pecho. La cosa negra y viscosa se aplastó contra su sudadera mojada y casi como su propia armadura, esta empezó a remitir y perderse en el interior del mocoso.

Agitado, rojo y sudoroso, Peter se tambaleó hasta donde él seguía sentado con las manos colgando de sus rodillas y se tiró al piso frente él. Acomodándose en una pobre flor de loto, el chico lo miró asustado. Tony volvió a verlo nada más despertar de aquella locura que le habían hecho. Tenía la misma expresión abandonada y de terror que lo hacía sentirse el hombre más impotente de la vida, porque en verdad no había jodida mierda que pudiera hacer para borrar todo lo que le había pasado.

—Bueno Parker, creo que podremos saltarnos las charlas de educación sexual, ¿eh?

Peter, frente a él, soltó una repentina carcajada y se dio permiso para respóndele una suave sonrisa antes de separar más las piernas y estirar los brazos. Peter no dudó ni dos segundos y antes de que pudiera contar "uno", ya lo tenía sentado en el hueco que le dejó abrazándose a su pecho.

—Tranquilo —susurró aún manteniendo un tono ligero, apretándolo suavemente contra él cuando lo oyó soltar un sollozo— Una vez entré a un baño público, créeme que nada fue peor que eso. Aunque... ¿sabes? Extrañamente olía igual.

Peter, sin soltarse de su abrazo, apoyó mejor la cabeza en su hombro y se rio suavemente. El ruido fue húmedo y con algún que otro hipido, pero también fue honesto y le arrancó un suspiro.

Tony sonrió conforme con haberle aliviado un poco, pero, en su interior, todo era un caos. Sentía su cuerpo peleando entre la necesidad de empujar al chico al taller para empezar los cientos de pruebas que iba a necesitar para determinar qué era eso y la renovada urgencia de destripar a Marcell. Estaba totalmente seguro de que la mierda de Galler era el responsable.

Cuando se aseguró de que Peter estaba más entero, Tony lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró sin dudar. Mando al chico a su propio ropero para que pudiera cambiar esas ropas mojadas y llamó a Happy una vez que el chico lo ayudó a incorporarse susurrando sendas disculpas por los dos golpes que Venom le dio. Tony sacudió la mano y lo apremió a que se fuera.

Su jefe de seguridad gruñó al ser llamado justo nada más llegar a su casa, pero el mocoso iba a necesitar ropa (la suya no podía irle), calzado y un cepillo de dientes. Esa vez no iba a dejarlo fuera de su vista.

Esa jodida vez, Tony lo iba a mantener lo más cerca que pudiera de él.


	7. Fuerza y Poder

Estaba sepultado en problemas.

Ese era Peter, un tipo dentro de un ataúd de dificultades.

Un mar de prendas costosas y finas se extendían sobre él; olían delicioso, olían fresco y a todo lo que él no era en esos momentos: a triunfo.

Peter sujetó la sudadera con fuerza y hundió en ella el rostro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y nada tenía que ver la ropa mojada que seguía pegándose a su cuerpo. Ojala fuera así, pero no, era un hombre jodido en problemas y mala suerte.

 _«Dios Peter, ¿qué pasó allí afuera?»_ se preguntó internamente, se martirizó con ello.

No había una sola explicación a lo sucedido en la sala. Aquello iba a perseguirlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Lo sabía, estaba seguro. Ocuparía el primer puesto en el ranking de lo más bochornoso que le pasó en la vida y lo haría hasta que llegara el desenlace de su existencia y se muriera.

Objetivamente, y si se esforzaba en darle forma a semejante desvarío, veía su error. Quizás había usado mal las palabras, se expresó de una forma torpe y errática. Claro que daba la impresión de ser un condenado púbero en medio de una crisis existencial y es que nadie cuerdo hubiera apostado a lo que realmente pasaba (tener algo pegado en el cuerpo con vida y mente propia).

Pero, en cualquier caso, no podía creer que el señor Stark terminara por entender aquello. ¿Cómo es que lograba meterse en ese tipo de malentendidos? ¿Por qué demonios el señor Stark pensó eso de él? Acaso, ¿tenía cara de... de que le gustaba la...?

—Dios mátame. —susurró, escuchando como su voz salía amortiguada por la prenda con la que determinaba si ahogarse o no.

Lo único que lo frenaba era el temor que le daba pensar que morir podía no ser suficiente aquella vez.

— _Aburres. —_ se quejó Venom y Peter alzó el rostro furioso.

—¡Tu cállate! —le gruñó furioso mirando a la nada— Te advertí que dejaras que yo me encargara de... de... explicarle todo esto. —añadió, sin embargo, no muy seguro.

Instintivamente volvió a ver sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchaba gritarle a la voz en su cabeza. Si de milagro conseguía que no lo encierren por lo que ya había pasado, no iba a arriesgarse solo por reprenderlo.

Dios, por qué no había piedad en ese mundo para la gente como él. En verdad no hacía daño a nadie, o hasta esa noche al menos no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no podía la vida darle un respiro? Todo era tan injusto...

— _No soy un insecto_. —se justificó Venom con tono aburrido.

Peter soltó un resoplido y se giró viendo el intimidante vestidor. No iba a discutir con esa _cosa._

— _No soy cosa._ —se volvió a quejar irritado Venom, pero Peter seguía muy ofendido como para cooperar.

No podía ni pensar en reproducir mentalmente lo que esa _cosa_ había hecho, así que siguió viendo la ropa. Descartó los jeans y pasó a la sección de pantalones de deporte. Así de grande era aquel lugar. Incluso en su adolescencia había ido con May de comprar a tiendas que eran más pequeñas que ese vestidor.

Nada de lo que le había prestado el señor Stark le entró, así que lo mandó a que fuera a hurgar por sus propios medios. Era inadmisible que fuera por la casa goteando agua y él tenía llamadas que hacer.

Estudió con temor algunos conjuntos y con reparo otros. Para el gusto de Peter había cosas muy extravagantes. Definitivamente jeans mucho más ajustados de lo indicado o remeras con colores y estampas totalmente locas. Sintiéndose poco digno de las lujosas camisas, terminó con aquella vieja sudadera del MIT en las manos. En apariencia gastada y raída por los años, olía fuertemente al señor Stark.

— _Sé lo que estás pensando_ —se rió la voz en su cabeza y Peter apuró el paso avergonzado.

Sí, estaba pensando en seguridad. En tranquilidad. En alivio. Maldita sea, Peter pensaba en cosas que no debía oliendo esa esencia. Pero que sin dudas eran cosas más complacientes que andar pensando en cómo mierda se las arregló para hacerle entender a su mentor que era un homosexual, con el apetito de un insecto espacial.

— _No insecto Peter marica._

—Bueno, yo no soy marica y ahí ves. No paras de decírmelo. —refunfuñó consiguiendo dar un traspié en el suave y oscuro parqué cuando esa cosa le metió la traba con uno de sus tentáculos negros— ¡Venom! —gruñó sujetándose a uno de los estantes y oyó como el bastardo se le reía.

Peter apretó el paso dentro del lugar y se dijo que debía conseguir ropa antes de que se le fuera todo da las manos otra vez. Desde que pasó aquello en el callejón, parecía como si dentro suyo esa cosa hubiera hallado la puerta de acceso y ahora pudiera sacar sus tentáculos cuando se le antojara.

Ya en el camino al cuarto había tenido que luchar con él para que lo dejara llegar sin desviarse como había intentado hacer al ver tantas puertas y habitaciones. Hubiera sido la mar de cómico que el señor Stark subiera y lo hallara a él aferrado al marco de la puerta con dos tentáculos negros pegados al techo intentando hacer palanca para que avanzaran al cuarto aledaño para "investigar su nuevo entorno", como sugería Venom.

Mientras elegía unas mallas negras de algodón que vio por allí tiradas, se desvistió con rapidez desechando la ropa en una bolsa que le había entregado su mentor. Esa fue la primera vez que Peter reparó en la sangre oscura en sus pantalones y solo la notó porque el señor Stark agachó la mirada por su cuerpo y le dijo: _"De esto hablamos luego"_.

Y vaya que tenían que hacerlo.

Como Peter no quería que lo fueran a atrapar medio desnudo, se puro sin escuchar como Venom se reía de él al casi caerse al piso. Sabía que lo último que le faltaba era que Tony fuera por él y lo viera en paños menores. Desechó la ropa manchada y metió la sudadera que Tony le había sacado. No reparó en la sangre húmeda ni en el intenso olor. Y no es que no quisiera, era que Peter no podía procesar nada en esos instantes.

Su mente no paraba de trasladarlo una y otra vez a la sala. A la charla. A los masajes que el señor Stark le había dado al secarle el pelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba y meneó el rostro agobiado.

Llevaba una semana entera sin dormir, más la noche en la que todo se fue al demonio, sumándole los días anteriores después del encuentro con Harry... había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas eran. Al fondo de su lista quedaba agregarle la incomodidad de toparse con el señor Stark, desprovisto de pantalones y pensando en lo sorprendentemente bueno que era dando masajes de cuello.

 _«Dios, mátame. Ahora.»_ , pensó otra irremediable vez y claro que el malnacido _Venom_ que tenía jugando con su inconsciente continuaba riéndose de su humillación.

Con un demonio, si hasta lo había intentado lamer... Casi no alcanzó a frenar su maldito cuerpo. Qué asco. Que bochornoso. ¿Y aquello del olor? Ni siquiera podía empezar a buscar palabras para lo denigrante que era para sí, el estar al tanto de que Tony sabía qué opinión le merecía la colonia que usaba.

Olía bien y estaba seguro de que el millonario era consciente de ese hecho, pero que se dijera tan abiertamente que él opinaba igual... Peter se sacudió la vergüenza y gimió bajo, susurrando una y otra vez lamentos bajos y secos.

 _«Voy a matarte»_ , pensó furioso hablándole a esa cosa en su mente.

Lo último que necesitaba era que el señor Stark se sintiera incómodo en su presencia. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si se molestaba con él?

Para Peter, las cosas estaban en verdad complicadas porque había usado el plural y no había reparado en ello. La _cosa_ en su cabeza, por su parte, parecía realmente complacida con este desliz.

Debían apresurarse.

Después de dejar a Fury, Rhodes y Happy en la sala, Tony fue en dirección al cuarto. El chico estaba tardando más de la cuenta y había cosas, y sobre todo explicaciones, que no podía dar solo.

Tony estaba seguro, y tenía el firme presentimiento pese a la falta de pruebas, de que Marcell no había terminado con Parker. Sentía en su maldita piel que ese hijo de puta volvería por Peter y se iba a asegurar de que jamás volvieran a alejarse lo suficiente para poder dañarlo.

Pensó en llamar a May. De verdad. Pero de nuevo, había cosas que eran mejor no saberlas y francamente lo último que necesitaba era a una tía que manejar. El chico estaba bien, ahora al menos. Estaba bajo su cuidado y estricta supervisión, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Ya había configurado a Karen (esa vez bajo sus protocolos y sus reglas), había conseguido un conteo constante de sus signos vitales (mediante el microchip que le había alojado en el hueso de la cadera izquierda) y activó el GPS subcutáneo que le instaló, también, mientras dormía en el coma inducido al que lo tuvieron que someter debido a la magnificencia de sus heridas.

Sí, Tony pensaba y se sentía como lo que era: un jodido psicópata. Pero Peter parecía atraer la clase justa de problemas que requerían de un nivel extremo de protección. Había tenido un mínimo de respeto por su privacidad y, pese a que no le dijo que había hecho, decidió mantenerlo inactivo y solo usarlo en caso de emergencias.

Bien, las emergencias eran esas. Ahora que sabía que había algo realmente malo pasando con él, cualquier medida de precaución era poca.

Haber esperado hasta ese momento seguía sin ser suficiente, lo sabía. No era sano o mínimamente legal lo que había hecho al cuerpo inconsciente de ese chico, pero si no lo tenía todo en funcionamiento podía fingir que no le había implantado un chip de rastreo como su fuera su mascota y por consiguiente no se sentía culpable al verlo a la cara.

Sigilosamente y mientras que nadie lo veía, ayudado de una pequeña pistola, insertó en Peter los más sofisticados métodos de seguridad que poseía en esos momentos y no, no se arrepentía. Le daba un poco de vergüenza pero nada de arrepentimientos.

Tony por esos días hacía muchas cosas que no lo hacían sentir orgullo a diario; mentir, esconderse de sus amigos, fingir que mataba gente en sus ratos libres, pero no se arrepentía de los pasos que daba y esa no fue la excepción.

Indetectable y microscópico así era su forma de cuidarlo. Solo él sabía dónde estaban instalados los chips (además de ser el único que estaba al tanto de la existencia de estos). Después de todo, algo tuvo que hacer mientras las horas pasaban y Peter seguía durmiendo. Marcell y ese asqueroso sistema para electrocutarlo le habían dado la idea. Pensó en regalarle un par de muñequeras nuevas, fingir que tenía nuevos y mejorados sistemas de protección y asegurarse así de tenerlo bajo control, pero no se le antojaba dejar a la _suerte Parker_ intervenir. Un día, un descuido y lo podría volver a perder.

Inconcebible.

Se decidió por dos ínfimos dispositivos solo para mayor seguridad. No existía la posibilidad que alguien diera con alguno, pero si pasaba (ya no confiaba en la suerte del mocoso) una vez que intentaran extraer uno, el otro emitiría una alerta a su celular. Ya quería ver que alguien volviera a acercarse al chico con intenciones de herirlo.

Alejó su mente de la cintura de Peter, donde uno de los chips moraba y se concentró en su despacho. Tenía a tres hombres fuertes y capaces de contener problemas como nadie a la espera de una explicación. El reloj marcaba la media noche y nadie entendía nada. Sabía que aquello no sería lo más loco que él fuera a contar, pero iba a ser terriblemente práctico si conseguía volver a... enfurecer a Peter.

El celular en su bolsillo trasero vibró y vibró, pero ya no era importante. Tony lo tomó unos segundos y arrugó el ceño apagándolo. De momento el mierdecilla de Marcell debía esperar. Lo que fuera que sea que le hizo al chico, tenía obvia prioridad.

Había tenido que hacer un par de llamadas, hacer un par de arreglos y dar un par de órdenes, pero ya todos estaban al tanto de sus próximos movimientos. Mars iba a estar al frente de la compañía, una vez más. F.R.I.D.A.Y. iba a estar muy pendiente de Norman y se iba a asegurar de que cualquier movimiento que diera fuera un fiasco. El infeliz de Ray, iba a ser el encargado de la logística y se iba a asegurar —por orden explícita suya— personalmente, de mantener un ojo sobre todos ellos.

Asegurarse de que no volvieran a crear un jodido centro clandestino en su ciudad era primordial también y el moreno se ofreció solo para esos menesteres. Le enfermaba saber que había desaparecido una maldita comunidad y que nadie hizo nada, en especial cuando esa era su especialidad.

A Tony le daba terriblemente lo mismo lo que lo impulsara a trabajar mientras fuera eficiente. Guardó el equipó en su pantalón y se olvidó de esa mierdecilla. Igualmente, con Galler no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ni mucho menos. Lo dejaría por un tiempo, pero ese bastardo iba a saber de él tarde que temprano.

La guerra fría había dado inicio mucho antes de que cuadrara esa reunión con uno de sus principales enemigos del momento. Sus compañías no era rivales, pero Tony contaba con algo que ese hijo de puta no: el beneplácito del mundo. Marcell se regía por las leyes antimonopólicas, tales idioteces no aplicaban a Iron Man y él se iba a encargar de comprar y acabar cada maldita compañía con su olor en ella.

Odiaba como nada en la vida que eso fuera lo único que pudiera hacer. Tony quería sentir como sus jodidos huesos se hacían trizas bajo sus puños, pero no había jodida posibilidad de hacerlo y no joderlos a todos en el camino. Él no iba a entregar su vida por la de ese cabrón bueno para nada. No iba a arriesgar la de Peter, o perder esos acuerdos que al final del día los medio protegían a todos. Pero con un poco de suerte, aquella idiotez iba a conseguir enfermarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo sacar la cabeza de su agujero y ese sería su momento.

Claro que si esto fallaba, si el maldito sabía ser paciente, Ray también había vuelto a las calles con una segunda y más discreta misión. Una de esas que Tony no le revelaba a nadie que asignó: buscar a alguien que pudieran arrebatarle a ese bastardo.

Tony no creía en esas cosas, no creía en solucionar de _aquella_ forma los problemas, pero ese malnacido infeliz había jodido a su chico y no importaba cómo ni cuándo, se la iba a pagar. Así Tony tuviera que hacer cosas que odiaba, iba a cobrárselo. El noruego no tenía familia reconocida, ni esposa, ni novia, ni chico, ni ligue, ni mierda. Pero Tony no se comía el cuento que era una especie de célibe sin sentimientos. Todos tenían un talón de Aquiles. Ese demente debía tener a alguien, así fuera un jodido perrito, le traía sin cuidado. Pero ese hijo de puta le iba a pagar lo que le hiso a Peter o se quitaba su asqueroso apellido.

La misma suerte corrían los Osborn. Obviamente. Norman y Marcell iban a morir. De eso se iba a encargar. Ninguno los dos merecía respirar maldito aire después de lo que le habían hecho. Tony solo estaba asegurándose de que su existencia en la tierra en lo que él podía hacer aquello fuera si quiera la cuarta parte de difícil que ahora era para Peter. Pero eran cosas momentáneas.

Harry correría con peor suerte e iba a vivir toda una vida llena de miseria e infortunio. Sin amigos, sin familia y sin su puto dinero. Iba a volver sus días un fracaso tras otro y para cuando creyera que las cosas al fin estaban mejor —porque él dejaría que el idiota creyera que al fin todo podía ir bien— volvería a arrastrarlo al pozo.

Norman tenía sus jodidas respiraciones tan contadas como las de Marcell. Quizás, antes de ver la cosa esa negra que salía del cuerpo de Peter, hubiera habido esperanzas de vida para él; No más. Estaba demasiado seguro de que ese hijo de puta estaba íntimamente relacionado con lo que sea que le pasaba al chico y ese había sido el límite.

Así que, mientras Tony caminaba en busca de Peter, repasó por última vez su lista de pendientes: Iba a conseguir la cura, iba a deshacerse de la mierda e iba a matarlos.

Ahora, algo que en verdad lo tenía como animal enjaulado era la maldita realidad de que en verdad no podía romper sus preciados acuerdos. Menos ahora que iba a necesitar modificarlos. Si todo salía mal, iba a tener que incluir a Peter con extrema rapidez en ellos.

Intentaba no pensar en que era, en que tanto poder tenía sobre Peter, pero verle el rostro demacrado por el miedo no era buen presagio. Lo que sea que fuera aquello era mucho más de lo que el chico estaba listo para afrontar y la necesidad de incrustarle una cláusula a esa porquería de acuerdo que tenía con las naciones unidas era real.

Mientras sus pies avanzaban, sentía que su furia había alcanzado un nivel que le era desconocido. Había pasado por mucho y visto casi todo, pero esto... era un insulto a su nombre, a su persona. Se sentía enloquecer cada que volvía a ver el video. Los gritos, las súplicas. Los ruegos rotos, la forma en la que gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que alguno de ellos llegara, pidiendo por él entre lágrimas. Eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Quería destruir algo de solo recordar cómo, tirado y atado en esa planchuela, enloqueciendo de dolor, Peter perdía la consciencia como tal y gritaba entre delirios su nombre en busca de ayuda. Sus lágrimas... Tony había hecho frente a mucho en su larga vida y en su trayectoria como héroe, pero nada como eso. Jamás se enfrentó a semejante aberración. Que fuera justamente alguien a quien él introdujo en esa vida, alguien a quien él debía cuidar, era algo que solo lo enloquecía más.

Todos iban a pagar. Iban a pagar cada lagrima, cada grito, cada minuto de agonía.

Sin siquiera mirar por donde iba, demasiado enfrascado en su mierda, chocó de frente contra el chico y se tuvo que sujetar a sus hombros para no ir a parar al piso cuando sintió su cuerpo empujarlo duramente.

Soltó un insulto y casi automáticamente el dolor en sus costillas empezó a crecer gracias a la fuerza con la que el par de manos lo apretaron evitando su caída. Luego de unos segundos de reajuste y orientación, las disculpas atropelladas y los balbuceos empezaron haciendo que Tony perdiera peligrosamente la paciencia.

—¡Pe-perdóneme señor Stark! —se lamentó el chico ayudándolo a enderezarse, aun clavándole los dedos en las costillas—. Iba muy distraído, no le preste atención. E-es el sueño. Sabe que leí un-

—Chico, respira. —gruñó exasperado golpeándole las manos para que lo soltara antes de dejarle un moretón o alguna costilla fisurada.

Peter soltó automáticamente su cuerpo y se alejó con más balbuceos torpes. Tony inspiró y se intentó calmar. Ambos necesitaban relajarse. Casi extrañaba al muchacho con el que se había encontrado cuando todo aquello empezó. Ya no era ese adolescente patoso, verborrágico con TDAH. Se había convertido en un joven más tranquilo e incisivo. Despierto, divertido y algo cínico. Uno mucho más agradable y fácil de tratar.

Bueno, Parker siempre fue alguien fácil de tratar, pero pese a que se sentía alagado, lo exasperaba con aquella abierta devoción y sentimientos de culpa. Hizo lo correcto en darle la espalda, Tony ese año fue un mal mentor y un cerdo injusto cuando se molestó en ocupar su puesto. Se merecía que le una patada en el trasero. Pero de alguna forma el chico consiguió estancarse en eso y pese a que los años pasaban, su actitud no hacía más que recordarle sus fallos y sus malas decisiones.

Una parte de Tony siempre sintió que Parker no le perdonaba haberle retirado el traje ni haberlo abandonado cuando lo necesitaba, que hubiera sido egoísta concentrarse solo en sus malditos asuntos olvidándose del hecho de que se suponía iba a estar ahí para apoyarlo y guiarlo. Todos sentimientos al ver a Parker nervioso e intimidado en su presencia no hacían más que crecer.

Viéndolo de frente Tony se daba cuenta que hizo las cosas mal y que Peter era demasiado blando. Debería no haberle vuelto a hablar, pero el chico lo perdonó y tenía la mala idea de seguir viendo en él alguien que seguir.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado tantos días y por tanto tiempo con Peter y el joven de veinte años que había entrado esa vez por las puertas de su taller era un... era una sorpresa la verdad. Una que Tony empezaba a echar en falta.

Le respondía, alzaba el mentón cuando lo miraba y le devolvía las pullas con respuestas ingeniosas y nada de vergüenza o respeto aparente. Peter era en verdad inteligente y ya no le intimidaba demostrarlo, era rápido y astuto. Tony sabía que era todo aquello que él siempre deseó que fuera y más. Mucho más. Se equivocó estrepitosamente, pero peleó por defender a uno de sus mejores amigos con uñas y dientes. Si no le hubiera puesto fecha limite seguro las cosas no hubiera salido tan mal. De no haberlo apurado Parker habría oídio sus instintos, pero Tony no se echaba de eso la culpa. En verdad no les dejaron más que un corto margen para trabajar y Parker lo hizo mejor de lo esperado.

—Cálmate y respira. —dijo en voz alta. Un consejo que los dos deberían seguir.

Quería con tal fuerza que todo fuera como hace unas pocas semanas atrás, que sin querer caía en viejas costumbres como alejarlo con su tono hostil. Siempre supo que Parker estaba perfecto tal y como estaba y demostrado estaba que cada vez que metía su mano algo horrible le pasaba. 

—Solo chocaste conmigo. Déjalo correr y cierra la boca antes de que tenga que amordazarte para lograrlo ¿bien? —murmuró sonriéndole con ligereza.

Los suaves ojos cafés, demasiados inyectados de sangre, rodeados por duros surcos violáceos, lo estudiaron unos segundos. Tony sostuvo su mirada recordándose que no podía empujarlo para quitárselo de encima y se terminó de tensar cuando el chico suspiró pesadamente avanzando los pasos que retrocedió, dejando caer la cabeza en medio de su pecho.

Derrotado era una palabra de las tantas que podrían describirlo en ese momento y no le gustó, en lo absoluto. Peter no era ese chico débil y agotado. Peter era un luchador nato, un terco de esos que te dan migrañas con solo abrir la boca. No le hacía nada de gracia verlo así de abatido, con ese aire de minusválido.

—Lo siento mucho señor Stark. —suspiró exhalando una bocanada casi hirviente sobre el contenedor en su pecho— Yo... en verdad no entiendo cómo pueden seguir pasándome estas cosas. —añadió apretando las manos en torno a su cintura.

Tony alzó la vista y la clavó en el cielorraso soltando un suspiro igual de cansado. Ya eran dos y eso que él solía tener un tino envidiable en lo referente a desgracias.

—Tranquilo niño. Solucionaré esto. —prometió forzándose a relajar su cuerpo y ser el adulto emocionalmente estable que Peter necesitaba—. Voy a encontrar la cura. —prometió rodeándole con los brazos sus hombros para apretarlo contra sí.

Pese a lo incómodo que aquello solía parecerle, a lo absurdamente inapropiado que era, había terminado por aceptar que Parker era de abrazos. Y con un maldito demonio, Tony hasta quería abrazarlo en ese jodido momento.

Pocas veces la vida lo atrapó tan desprevenido. Sabía que debía solucionar esa estupidez, pero eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta y sospechaba que así sería por un tiempo.

—Luego de esto, vamos a conseguirte una pata de conejo para que te la cuelgues del cuello. ¿Qué dices?

Sintió contra su remera como la frente de Peter se sacudía por la frágil risa que le consiguió sacar y se felicitó por su impecable trabajo como adulto a cargo.

Tony siguió apretando al chico contra su pecho, dando profundas y relajantes respiraciones. No podía permitir que Fury viera el estado anímico de Peter. Necesita que el maldito de Nick agilizara los trámites para poder seguir estando en la sombra, pero con ventajas. La verdad no tenía tiempo para que Peter se desmoronara. Le gustaría poder darle unas vacaciones de su vida, un descanso más que merecido de la mierda de ser un adulo, pero no era el momento.

Con ese objetivo bien explícito en su mente, apretó cuanto pudo al chico contra él dejando que sus pausadas respiraciones le bajaran el ritmo cardíaco y lo tranquilizaran.

El suave aroma a bosque empezaba a adormecerlo y Peter suspiró enterrando con más calma la frente en el cuello de Tony.

El mayor tenía razón, debía controlarse. No podía seguiré así. Era hora de tomar su mierda y continuar. Extrañaba tener el mando de sus acciones y entregarse a aquella desesperante sensación no podía seguir siendo su modus operandi. No era maduro ni productivo. ¿Dónde estaba el tipo que se suponía era? ¿Dónde? Se enojaba con la vida por no darle suficientes oportunidades para demostrarle a Tony quién era, en quién se convirtió y así actuaba.

Venom no podía dominarlo. Tenía que ser firme y volver a ser dueño de su vida. Había momentos donde lo controlaba, momentos donde lo sentía como una compañía lejana, una voz en el fondo. Otras, las que era más difícil de soportar, las sentía terriblemente cerca de la superficie. Casi a la par, magnificando sus emociones, sus sensaciones, elevando sus sentidos a un nivel que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Pero nada de eso podía permitir era que volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo, de su mente. No podía dejar que esa cosa lo devorara. Se suponía que era dueño de sí, dueño de su vida, dejarse vencer no debería ser una opción. Y si... si no era tan fuerte, al menos debía intentar controlarse un poco.

La amplia mano de su mentor se deslizó por su espalda y Peter volvió a sentir ese confort alcanzarlo. El frio poco a poco se iba a alejando e inspiró suavemente para traerle claridad a su mente abarrotada.

Venom ronroneó en su mente complacido con el aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales y Peter se percató, casi demasiado tarde, que mientras llegaba este acuerdo silencioso con su mente, seguía apretando al señor Stark entre sus manos. Entrando en pánico, se alejó de él como si se tratara de una barra de acero al rojo vivo y retrocedió bruscamente.

Sus mejillas volvieron a llenarse de color y corrió la vista cuando el millonario lo estudió sin comprender su actitud.

— _¿Te dio hambre?_ —susurró intrigada la voz en su cabeza.

Venom hizo que empezara a toser bruscamente al escuchar aquella ridícula pregunta y negó dos veces sin creerse lo que decía o lo que alcanzaba a interpretar de sus acciones.

 _«¡Claro que no!»_ pensó exaltado.

— _Parecía._

 _«¡Cállate! No puedes hablarme mientras estoy con personas»_ pensó intentando que su rostro no lo delatara.

Todavía no le había explicado correctamente al señor Stark qué pasaba entre la cosa y él. No le dijo que había empezado a hablarle como si estuviera plantado a su lado.

— _Marica._

«¡ _Deja de decirme así!_ » se quejó exasperado.

— _Deja de lloriquear._

Decidido a que lo mejor era dejarlo correr, intentó recobrar la calma mirando a Tony y ver si estaba o no enojado por su atrevimiento.

Venom llevaba un rato haciéndole preguntas sobre sus reacciones y sentimientos. Al principio desechó seguirle hablando, pero recordando lo mal que salió la charla con el señor Stark, había creído que era buena idea explicarle esas cosas básicas.

¡Claro que no se suponía que lo hiciera mientras alguien lo miraba!

Tony, siguió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y solo se puso más rojo. Tal parecía que su estatus de chico cuerdo, sano y con dignidad era historia antigua entre ellos.

—Pe-perdón —masculló ya sin poder explicar por qué se disculpaba—. Esta fue la única ropa que me entró. —se excusó rehuyendo de su inquisitiva mirada, necesitando cambiar el tema de una forma u otra.

Sintió sus ojos deslizarse una vez más sobre él y Tony volvió a verlo con detenimiento. Esta vez su rostro se arrugó ligeramente estudiando la prenda y seguramente sin pensarlo se le acercó. Estaría sorprendido por ver su vieja sudadera de la facultad y supuso esto, porque se le acercó extendiendo una de sus manos, con la clara intención a tocarla, pero le movimiento fue rápido o quizá no tanto, pero sin dudas uno que Peter y su pobre equilibrada mente no esperó.

Quizás fuera su culpa por asustarse, quizás fuera culpa de Marcell o Dan que se asustara ante un gesto tan inocente, pero fuera quien fuere el responsable, lo que sucedió a continuación los dejo a todos en ese corredor impactados.

Él se echó hacia atrás alzando las manos lleno de terror, Tony lo miró impactado intentando bajar la mano y Venom golpeó a Tony, arrojándolo al otro extremo del pasillo que daba a recámara.

Peter y Tony estudiaron en silencio como el brazo negro que había salido del pecho de Peter volvía a perderse tras la sudadera con un sonido silbante y casi amenazador. El aire empezó a sentirse muy frío de golpe, ambos lo notaron, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

La mente de Peter trataba de recordar como respirar, un pitido retumbaba en sus oídos y su pecho acelerado lo puso a casi jadear por aire.

Tony parpadeó intentando entender _qué_ había pasado. Frente a él, el chico parecía empezar un episodio de histeria, pero eso era algo que iba a tener que esperar así fuera unos instantes. Había algo ligeramente más urgente que considerar.

Hacía un rato, cuando esa cosa apareció, fue porque se sentía insultada. Tony había insinuado que era un bicho y eso lo irritó. Ahora, era claro que él asustó, de algún modo, al chico y mientras esté se retraía, la cosa esa daba un paso al frente haciéndose cargo.

« _Bien, lo protege»_ se dijo a sí mismo sonando muy complacido. Y es que lo bueno también debía ser agendado. Tony no se animaba a decirlo en voz alta, pero empezaba a sospechar que las cosas buenas y remarcables en la vida de Peter rápidamente empezarían a parecerse más a un oasis en el desierto que a un río calmo en medio de las montañas.

Había estado todo ese tiempo pensando, analizando lo que vio. Suponía que la mutación de Peter había sido mucho más profunda. Mucho más virulenta. Claro que antes de decirle, debía charlarlo con el doctor. No quería cometer una imprudencia, pero seguramente, habían despertado lo que en el submundo llamaban " _gen X"._

Teniendo en cuenta su encuentro con aquella araña radioactiva tanto tiempo atrás, era sino lógico que algo muy malo saliera de esa asquerosa mutación.

Tony exhibió los dientes en su mente contemplando el nuevo panorama. Definitivamente el mal nacido de Osborn iba a pagarle eso. S.H.I.E.L.D le había hecho llegar informes sobre este "nuevo" gen y la brutal forma en la que algunos "científicos" lo intentaban despertar. Lamentablemente para la jodida humanidad, tenían éxito.

Hacía años habían empezado a experimentar con gente igual de extraordinaria que Peter y algunos con potencial, como había sido el caso de Rogers. Otros, estaban lo suficientemente solos o desesperados como para que les importara. El caso de los Maximoff.

Wanda les había contado que con ella y su hermano usaron el poder de la gema de la mente para despertar aquella parte dormida de su ADN. Con otros, no eran tan contemplativos.

Podía ver con claridad a Norman buscando hacerse con la fórmula definitiva para despertar ese gen sin correr riesgos. Lo veía embotellado el invento del año. Podía ver a Marcell volviendo el negocio de los siglos.

—¿Parker? —preguntó despertando cuándo el chico empezó a deslizarse por la pared hasta terminar de rodillas en el piso.

Tony lo vio a la cara y notó que el chico estaba a un segundo de perderse en su mente. Casi corrió hasta él cuando vio las primeras lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro en un terrorífico silencio con la boca abierta y los ojos desenfocados. Como empezará a llorar otra vez, iba a perder la poca compostura que le quedaba. Necesitaba todo de sí para no hacer idioteces y por eso no podía volver a permitirse a sí mismo ver a ese chico llorar desconsolado. No era fuerte como soportar pasar por eso dos veces y no salir de allí con sed de sangre.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó, recordaba inevitablemente cuando se llevaron a Pepper. Oh mierda, él hubiera destrozado al mundo por ello, pero esto era diferente. De algún modo, era peor. Quizás los años y la falta de costumbre, quizás solo era que Pepper jamás fue una adolescente asustada y torturada hasta el punto en que ya nada de su cuerpo fuera reconocible; acostada sobre su propia inmundicia cada vez que sus sistemas simplemente se desconectaban y se salían de su control. Llorando por piedad. Desnuda y abandonada a su suerte contra una planchuela metálica.

No, ella no pasó por eso, no pasó por tanto. Lo que Peter había vivido era algo con lo que uno podía creer identificarse, entenderlo y hasta sentirlo; pero había determinado punto de dolor, que solo lo entiende quien lo padece. Quizás era eso, el no poder entender cómo tuvo que sufrir en ese lugar creyendo que la suerte al fin lo abandonó, lo que lo hacía sentir enloquecer.

Apretó los dedos sobre el húmedo mentón y lo alzó hasta dejar ambos orbes cafés a la altura de los suyos. Despejó su mente con el silencioso juramento de una venganza extrema y llena de sangre y miró con determinación al chico.

—Parker, este no es momento para llorar —le dijo desplegando el abanico emocional de una babosa al usar un tono frío e inflexivo—. Allí afuera está Fury y necesito que lo convenzas de que esto es serio y que tiene que poner su trasero en marcha para asegurarse de que esos hijos de puta no vayan por allí haciéndole esto a más personas. ¿De acuerdo?

Tony sabía que Peter era fuerte y valiente, pero por si algún rastro de duda quedara, Parker disolvió cualquier aprensión al dejarle ver su lucha interna por entender sus palabras, por recobrar el control y hacerle caso.

—L-lo siento —sollozó mirándolo lleno de pesar—. No-no puedo controlarlo. Es más fuerte que yo. —se disculpó.

Palabras vacías, nadie que fuera débil hubiera podido volver a alzar el rostro y pararse como él hizo luego de bajarse de su regazo. Pero Tony entendía su miedo, su reticencia. El dolor estaba fresco en su mente y tener que lidiar con lo desconocido en esos momentos lo hacían sentirse aún más vulnerable.

—Olvídate, ¿sí? Ya te lo dije, yo lo voy a solucionar. —volvió a jurarle para hacerle saber que no iba a volver a estar solo— ¿Bien? Yo lo haré, _sabes_ que lo haré.

Peter asintió, dudaba, pero como la fuerza en su mirada inyectaba valor a sus venas, asintió con mucho esfuerzo. Ese niño era incapaz de quedarle mal y así fuera por los motivos equivocados (como lo era creer que debía complacerlo) Peter lo iba a hacer.

—Vamos. —fue lo único que le dijo antes de soltarle el rostro y pararse.

Con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho Peter, vio la silueta de su mentor desaparecer y el vacío volvió a incomodarlo.

— _Peter marica nos avergüenzas llorando todo el tiempo._ —se quejó Venom con un tono reprobatorio y hostil.

Peter marica, ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Le apenaba saber que su debilidad era tan evidente, tan humillante. Sentía como hacía mil vidas que era un chico flacucho, patoso que nunca haría nada remarcable.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas y respiró hondo un par de veces sintiendo la mano de su mentor acariciar su cabello. Debía, de una vez y por todas, dejar de ser un niño y enfrentar aquello como un hombre. Tony esperaba eso de él, lo necesitaba. Tenía razón, Peter debía alzarse y asegurarse de decirle a las personas correctas lo que pasaba, contra qué peleaban y qué debía evitar.

Se dejó parar cuando Tony le extendió su mano y por un solo segundo, mientras la fuerte mano se cerraba sobre la suya, Peter en verdad creyó que podría al menos obedecer las órdenes que se le dieron.

—Muy bien Parker. Muéstrales.

Peter, que había seguido las instrucciones mudas de Tony de quedarse callado, miró a su mentor alarmado e intranquilo.

No le podía estar pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Imposible. No podía concebir que eso significara lo que creía que significaba.

Cuando Tony le indicó mediante gestos que se mantuviera callado, se había sentado en la silla junto al escritorio, donde este se había recargado, en perpetuo silencio, mientras él explicaba lo que sucedió con su persona. Se sintió ligeramente inferior al estar allí sin decir nada, dejando que su mentor explicara lo que él debía explicar, pero lo hizo porque esto es lo que quería de él.

Peter no había intervenido ni siquiera cuando el millonario dijo: _"Antes de que lastime a alguien"._ Debía corregirlo. Lo sabía. Pero sus instintos se revolvieron en desacuerdo. Probablemente el ex jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D no necesita saber eso y, en cualquier caso, mejor sería revelarle a solas las cosas a Tony y que él definiera que sí y que no los demás debían saber.

—Parker. Vamos. —lo apuró el millonario y Peter se paró como autómata.

¿Qué esperaba? No podía decirlo en serio. Sentía a esa cosa replegada en su interior, de alguna perturbable manera sentía como si se hubiera extendido bajo su propia piel blindando su cuerpo, pero no podía simplemente soltarle la correa, era descabellado a la máxima expresión de la palabra semejante orden.

Dejó en claro hacía pocos minutos que no tenía en lo absoluto el control se esa porquería, cómo se suponía que lo contuviera.

Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en él y eso consiguió que el hormigueo en su cuerpo creciera. Sentía en su mente a la cosa revolverse intranquila, alarmada y lista para atacar. Su paranoia se empezó a desatar e intentó luchar contra la susurrante voz en su cabeza que le pedía atacar a todos esos hombres.

 _«¡Venom!»_ lo reprendió cuándo sintió la punzada en su cuello. Intentó sacarse el recelo y pareció hacer avances cuando éste chasqueó (Peter no sabía que podía hacerlo) los dientes en su cabeza soltando un resoplido aburrido.

No, definitivamente, el señor Stark no tenía ni idea sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—N-no puedo —murmuró intentando no revelar el hecho de que Venom en realidad podía poner las cosas muy interesantes entre ellos si le daba rienda suelta.

Fury le daba mala espina, en cuanto sus ojos chocaron Venom se revolvió entendiendo a un nivel elemental que el ex agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar.

—Déjate de idioteces —le espetó Tony enderezándose para quedar frente suyo— Saca uno de esos tentáculos y ya.

Peter no solo no respondió, si no que su rostro perdió color. Tony vio esos ojos cafés se agrandaron con algo de temor cuando endureció su mirada y se recordó, como por millonésima vez, que la paciencia era una virtud.

—Parker...

—No. No puedo.

Sin intenciones de rendirse, le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de recorrer su cuerpo, especulando sobre qué hacer.

Bien, era obvio que debía hacerlo a las malas.

Happy no se había ni inmutado, Rhodes quizás demostró algo de curiosidad, pero Fury incluso había tenido la desfachatez de bostezar. No le gustaba sentirse como un idiota, no lo era, así que, que lo miraran como tal siempre era motivo de pelea; pero que ese bastardo bostezara como si le estuviera dando una clase sobre la aburrida guerra de las Federaciones era humillante.

—Te dije que era importante —gruñó por lo bajo, solo para el chico mirándolo con impaciencia.

—Y yo le dije que no lo controlo —le reprochó el mocoso con altanería.

« _Con un demonio Parker, este no es momento de sacar a relucir tu genio»_ pensó molesto.

El chico se paseaba por todo Nueva York con ese rostro de alma en pena, esquivaba el tomar decisiones y casi parecía tener una erección cuando le dabas una orden que impidiera hacer que él tuviera que preocuparse y ahí iba, en el único momento crucial para ser sumiso, sacando el poder de la determinación.

Qué sí, que Tony lo extrañó, pero jodida mierda no era en ese momento donde debía ir de terco.

—Hazlo. Yo puedo controlarlo. —ofreció molesto.

—Usted no sabe de lo que habla.

—Vamos Parker, se hombre.

Ambos se midieron con la misma absurda terquedad y Peter, derrotado, bajó la mirada arrugando la boca en una mueca molesta.

—No es una cuestión de hombría. —le gruñó.

 _«Ya casi eres mío mocoso»_ pensó con una sonrisa interna. Peter podía ser un pequeño y lindo ramillete de deidades, pero pese a la distancia con la que cuidaba su carrera, había notado que era igual de engreído que él.

Quizás Peter no fuera un pomposo arrogante con aires de diva, como él supo ser, pero incluso un alma tan diáfana como la Peter Parker tenía sus defectos.

—A mí me huele a miedo. —se mofó dando otro paso en su dirección— Qué te parece si usas esas que tienes ahí abajo y aparte de reconocer que te gustan los hombres... —la mirada del chico pasó del desconcierto a la vergüenza en un santiamén que debería haberle preocupado, pero estaba muy concentrado en empujar los botones correctos como para notar la inestabilidad emocional de Peter— haces lo que te digo.

Peter dio un paso mirándolo fijamente. Sus fosas nasales se hincharon cuando cogió aire con fuerza. Volvieron a medirse y esa ve Tony le sonrió con suficiencia. Notó como los tendones del cuello de su chico se hincharon, como sus labios se volvían dos líneas duras y finas. Parker estaba tan cerca de explotar que casi saboreó la victoria.

El chico volvió a alzarle el rostro a su sonrisa. Tony vio en sus ojos como estudiaba fijamente sus rasgos y exhalaba el aire casi gruñendo sobre él. Condenado. Le agradaba cuando sacaba las garras, sin dudas prefería tenerlo rabioso a un palmo de su rostro que llorando con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

—Le dije que no me gustan los hombres —gruñó molesto— Y esto no es algo que usted pueda controlar.

Tony le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? ¿No que querías _devorarlos_? —se mofó imitando su tono— Estoy seguro de que se gusanito que se movía en tu pantalón no era ese _Venom_.

El chico separó sus labios y casi saboreó su aliento cuando soltó un ruidito bajo y harto.

—¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? —se quejó Rhody desde su silla, consiguiendo en el acto que Tony diera un respingo recordando que no estaban solos.

Saltó ligeramente hacía atrás y puso distancia del chico cuando reparó en la cercanía de sus rostros. Casi se habían pegado el uno al otro y vio frustrado como Parker parpadeó saliendo del pequeño trance ahora que el aire volvía a circular entre ellos.

Se reprendió mentalmente de solo imaginar qué tipo de estampa hacían uno tan próximo al otro y volvió a erguir la espalda. Parker pareció reparar lo mismo, porque se alejó rápidamente unos cuantos pasaos hacia atrás y escondió tras su espalda los puños cerrados que se habían vuelto sus manos.

—Nada, solo un pequeño ajuste. —murmuró estudiando la obstinada cara del chico.

No iba a cooperar. Bien. Que así fuera. Sabía que podía hacerlo sin su ayuda, le hubiera gustado un poco de cooperación, pero a lo que se podía se podía y a lo que no, no. Cuando volteó, notó que ahora los miraban con bastante interés. Happy con el ceño fruncido, Rhody receloso y Fury con una divertida curiosidad. Se abstuvo de rodarles a todos los ojos y solo meneó la cabeza. Ya se imaginaba que tipo idioteces sobrevolaban los pensamientos del tuerto.

Fury encontraba entretenida la afición que Tony tenía con Peter y había alcanzado a soltarle bromillas de mal gusto cuando notó lo súper ajustado que era el traje. El millonario no necesitó decirle cuan desagradable era ese pensamiento, Rhody se había asqueado por los dos nada más oír el término _SugarDaddy_. Lo cierto es que no había sido el primero y mucho menos el único en salirle con aquello. Todo aquel que pudo, le dejó saber lo curioso que resultaba que un millonario de su edad (y con su reputación) hiciera un traje así para un desconocido (joven).

Agradecía que muchos ni siquiera supieran la edad que tenía Peter al entrar en él. Era aerodinámico, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? No era culpa suya que Parker cargara un trasero digno de nalguear. Tony solo diseñó un traje impecable y temerario, un arma tecnológica autoadherente. El resto fue historia, pero aja, si eras un degenerado reconocido tenías que aguantarte las consecuencias.

Cruzó las manos en su espalda aceptando que un viaje por sus recuerdos no era de utilidad y forzando a sus pies a no moverse, volvió el rostro al mocoso. Una vez más le alzó una ceja, dándole una última y fútil oportunidad y este negó.

« _Bien señor Parker, usted lo pidió_ » _._

—Hazlo tú o lo hago yo.

Peter dio un traspié al oír la dureza en su voz y pese a que Tony alcanzó a sentirse mal al ver como sus ojos lucían traicionados, no se almidonó y continuó viéndolo con ese aire autoritario.

Aquel no era momento de ser débil o frágil. Ese era el momento de tener mano dura.

—Señor Stark, no lo entie-

—Tres. —lo cortó bruscamente.

La cara de Peter se volvió blanca con extrema rapidez y Tony, una vez más, no percibió la facilidad con que iba a extremos.

Peter sintió su cuello sudar y a Venom tensarse. ¿Qué significaba ese conteo? Nada bueno, más si se tenía en cuenta que el color suave a whisky añejo se había oscurecido hasta adquirir un tinte mucho más duro y frío.

—No lo entiende. Esto no es un juego —suplicó retrocediendo un paso asustado.

Venom empezó a revolverse ansioso en su interior. Sus extremidades empezaron a hormiguear y la realidad a tornarse oscura y lejana. Su mente se doblaba en una batalla interna por el control y Peter perdía con ultrajante facilidad.

—Dos, _insecto_. —prosiguió Tony ajeno a la lucha que su interior se inició.

—Tony no hagas idioteces —advirtió el coronel, parándose de golpe.

Obviamente todos allí se percataron de que nada bueno sucedería. Al menos los instintos de todos en esa sala eran rápidos y agudos. Peter quería creer que, a diferencia de esos dos vagabundos, ellos sabrían alejarse a tiempo.

—Tony...

La voz de Happy sonó lejana en los oídos de Peter. Venom ganaba terreno, se reía dentro de su cabeza. Peter apretó los dientes, se mordió el interior de las mejillas, cerró en dos puños las manos asegurándose de clavar dolorosamente las uñas en sus palmas, pero todo fallaba. El dolor físico no impedía que esa cosa se extendiera por entre sus neuronas cubriéndolas con su viscosa esencia.

—Señor Stark, por favor no haga nada... —gimió con la voz rota y demasiado rasposa.

Ya no estaba solo.

—¡Uno! Te lo advertí —jadeó alzado las manos, con los guantes del traje expuestos.

Automáticamente disparó con uno de los propulsores, toda la sala se volvió un borrón.

Para Peter, por su parte, los segundos se ralentizaron. Fue a tal la precisión con la que empezó a ver todo, que pudo de sentir que se hallaba en una película en la que por el muy bajo presupuesto todos debían fingir ir en cámara lenta.

Vio el ínfimo destello en medio del pecho de su mentor cuando activo el traje, escuchó el siseo de la armadura sellándose tras él y sus sentidos explotaron dentro de su cuerpo. Mucho antes de alcanzar a ver el destello de energía apuntarlo como un arma, sintió a Venom arrebatarle el control.

Esa cosa negra volvía a salir de entre sus poros, engullendo por completo su cuerpo. Intentó luchar contra la sensación de ahogo, contra ese maldito estado de hibernación donde parecía sepultarlo con su fuerza y gimió en protesta cuando sus piernas lo elevaron varios centímetros del piso. Volvía a ver todo desde ese primer puesto tan tétrico y agobiante. No podía hacer más que pelear a ciegas contra un poder que desconocía y que volvía a superarlo. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido, que pese a ordenarle moverse, este no reconocía la orden.

Recordó la camilla, recordó el dolor y se encogió sin querer. Recordó la impotencia, recordó su debilidad y simplemente se entregó a Venom. Ya no era que algo dentro de él no respondía, alcanzaba el punto en que empezaba a dudar si verdaderamente estaba pensando en moverse. No tenía medios para defenderse, no podía negarle el poder de su cuerpo, otra vez solo podía mirar y pelear sin razón. Era desquiciante, pero sobre todo angustiante.

No era fuerte, no lo era. ¿Cómo luchar? Ni siquiera pudo sacar su culo de esa jodida camilla. ¿Cómo podía pelear contra ese poder? Ese poder que nacía desde el centro de su estómago y lo aplastaba dentro de su propia cabeza.

Tony sintió la sangre escurrirse por la parte trasera de su cráneo junto con la punzada extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Gimió ligeramente y vio como una asquerosidad negra, de al menos dos metros y medio, lo miraba con esa doble hilera de dientes expuesta en su dirección.

 _«Bueno, esto sin dudas es un contratiempo»_ pensó estudiando la imagen que hacía ese bicho en el que Peter se convirtió.

Tony había caído contra los estantes tras él cuando esa cosa emergió y lo arrojó lejos. Admitía que mientras volaba en el aire sintió que fue una jugada algo estúpida y poco precavida, pero ya era tarde para cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento. Lo que antes había salido del pecho y mano del mocoso, ahora lo recubría por completo y una parte del millonario no pudo si no mirarlo asombrado e intrigado.

Científico nacías, no te convertías.

— _¿Querías jugar?_ —graznó la cosa negra mirándolo, haciendo que se sintiera ligeramente intimidado.

Tony rápidamente sacó la conclusión de que tenía conciencia propia, casi como otra personalidad. Otra vez la curiosa similitud con Banner y Hulk lo dejó quieto y mudo. Quizás era hora de llamar a su amigo por una de todas esas explicaciones que alguna vez le negó.

Si Peter estaba en el medio, era hora de ir por la caballería. Esa vez Bruce no se negaría a hablar de sus detalles más... _íntimos_.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó considerando que quizás, no había pensado claramente en eso, pero que sin dudas podría manejarlo— Hace mucho no me ejercito, mis partes están un poco oxidadas con esos acuerdos en vigencia. —se rió enderezándose.

No tenía idea de que la cosa esa pudiera absorber a Peter. Ahora entendía porque el niño se asustaba tanto y le entraron muchas ganas de sentarlo en su regazo y darle malditas nalgadas como el niño malo que era, por ocultarle información tan jodidamente vital. No había sido nada específico con la naturaleza de su problema.

Una idea perforó su mente y con un mohín molesto en los labios, parecido al puchero de un niño en un berrinche, Tony se percató que tampoco tenía idea alguna de cómo mierda iba a hacer que esa cosa escupiera a Peter.

—¿Peter? —preguntó sabiendo de sobra que era extremadamente estúpido solo pensar que así de fácil sería, pero recordando que en muchas ocasiones la cosa más obvia era la solución.

— _Venom_ —lo corrigió y con un suspiró aceptó que no era ese el caso.

Acarició lentamente el contendor en su pecho y miró cómo la cosa se acercaba más a él. Sus pasos eran cortos, parecía estar probando su estabilidad, porque, a decir verdad, por el largo de esas piernas dos zancadas bastarían para recorrer toda la sala.

— _Peter marica, miedoso._ —murmuró desdeñosamente.

Tony sonrió y meneó la cabeza intentando determinar a qué parte de la Sede podía guiarlo y sobre todo como alejarlo de sus amigos y Fury.

—Vaya amigo, veo que no te cae muy bien. —sonrió— Esas son fuertes acusaciones. —se rió, cuando sintió su armadura terminar de cubrirlo.

Rhodes, impaciente e inoportuno como pocos, tuvo la tétrica idea de mover la pistola en dirección a esa cosa y por mucho fue una pésima jugada no pudo gritarle que era un idiota. No estaba seguro de si era o no buena idea alterar a esa cosa.

Vio con molestia como la atención del viscoso músculo alter ego de Peter migraba de su persona a Rhody y suspiró por lo bajo. La asquerosa boca se extendió en algo que bien podría ser considerado una sonrisa, dejando caer de esa repugnante baba sobre su nuevamente impoluto parqué.

Tony se contuvo de gemir. Era un maldito asco y necesitaba comprarle un babero.

— _Más bocadillos_ —añadió como si se saboreara excitado.

 _«Así que eso era lo que sentías, Parker»_ pensó entendiendo a la perfección los balbuceos de Peter y sus repentinas y descubiertas ansias de devorar hombres. Por eso había malentendido todo en un principio. La voz de aquella cosa sonaba casi lasciva y ese ronroneo cadente no era el único responsable, había verdadera excitación en la forma en la que miraba a Rhodes (cosa extraña dado que no poseía pupilas) o algo de gula en los movimientos de la lengua que no paraba de relamerse, recordándole a un gran y hambriento perro.

—Eh... ¿Amigo? No puedes comerlos. —le dijo alzándose a unos metros del suelo.

Venom volvió el rostro en su dirección, mutando su asquerosa expresión a una más hostil cuando el destello de luz lo golpeó.

Fury, que tenía fuertes intenciones de conservar el ojo sano que le quedaba, sujetó el arma de Rhodes y la tiró al suelo en su dirección.

—Huyan. —les ordenó pero fue tarde.

Con un grito rabioso, el bicho gigante lanzó tres de sus tentáculos en dirección a sus amigos y Tony solo pudo estudiar enojado como Happy volaba con la silla aun entre sus manos al otro extremo del cuarto.

Ajustó la mira de su traje y se enervó dentro de este viendo como esa maldita cosa babeaba estudiando a sus amigos.

—¡Ey! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño. —le gritó, arrojándole con la silla que había ocupado Parker anteriormente.

— _¿Cómo tú?_ —le preguntó divertido, creciendo un mínimo de cinco centímetros en altura en un solo parpadeo.

—Puede ser —se defendió— F.R.I.D.A.Y qué dices nena, ¿te apuntas?

— _Activando protocolos Buster, jefe._

Su propia armadura se empezó a reforzar en los brazos y espalda, dándole una apariencia más terrorífica. Los propulsores en su cuerpo se hicieron más grandes, las armas empezaron a emerger desde sus hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos y para cuando ese bichejo le sonrió, Tony había logrado igualarle la altura.

Sin perder tiempo, con los segundos cargando de tensión sus hombros, escaneó la habitación y buscó los puntos frágiles que necesitaba romper para poder poner a sus amigos a salvo en lo que ajustaba aquella situación.

— _¿Llamó refuerzos, señor?_

 _—_ Olvídalo. Pero consigue ayuda médica para ellos. —le dijo antes suspirar y despedirse de parte de su precioso techo abovedado.

—¡Stark! —gritó rabioso Fury una vez que los pedazos de yeso le cayeron encima, enterrándolo lejos del alcance del bicho.

—¡Ups, lo siento! —se disculpó— Mala puntería. —dijo entre dientes antes de girar listo para alejar a la criatura de ese cuarto.

Antes de que la cosa se volviera a distraer, visto que se había quedado quieto mientras él habría fuego, se apresuró a golpearlo y huir por la reciente puerta trasera que creó en su despacho. Sintió tras él el estruendo de esa cosa rompiendo otro pedazo de pared para salir y gimió sin creer su suerte.

—¡Amigo, ya había dejado un agujero allí! —le gritó girando para alcanzar los terrenos exteriores. 

La casa negra rio con fuerza mientras saltaba tras él, arrancándole un quejido al sujetarlo en pleno vuelo.

— _¡Mío!_ —le gritó cuando lo lanzó contra el piso, saltando sobre él.

— Muy amable, pero no eres de mi estilo. Me gustan menos viscosos, no lo tomes personal. —se disculpó antes de darle una fuerte patada, y mandarlo lejos.

Escuchó como más paredes se hacían añicos y se enderezó molesto.

— ¡Tú pagarás por eso! —gruñó antes de lanzarle unas agarraderas de vibranium que lo adhirieron a la pared por las manos— Eso era una reliquia —se quejó destapando su rostro— Ya nadie construye jarrones tan desagradables, me costó mucho conseguir a alguien que las hiciera para mí.

El bicho frente a él empezó a revolverse contra los grilletes y él sonrió de lado mientras caminaba con tranquilidad.

—Parker —llamó arrugando el entrecejo. Aún no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí y le empezaba a urgir— ¿Estás por ahí? Dos golpes es si, uno no.

— _Peter marica, mío._ —gruñó la cosa revolviéndose con mayor fuerza.

Tony sintió como la posesividad con la que hablaba lo desencajaba. Hulk y Bruce parecían más enemigos que amigos y de alguna forma Tony sentía que esa cosa y Peter tendrían una relación incluso más toxica si los dejaba.

—Pero mira nada más —susurró terminando de acercarse— Parece que el malévolo cucarachón, se nos puso sentimental —se rió— Sabes, que pena, pero resulta que el niño no está disponible.

— _No bicho_ —se quejó la cosa molesta, retorciéndose con tal fuerza, que la pared a la que estaba pegado se resquebrajó— _Mío._ —reiteró luego de pelear contra las agarraderas otra vez, dejando relucir todos esos blancos dientes en una clara amenaza.

Tony intentaba abarcar bastantes frentes en ese instante. Su mente se dividía en muchos caminos diferentes pero todos igual de importantes. Una parte de ella analizaba la resistencia de la pared, la estabilidad de la estructura en aquella área si al fin esta cedía. Otra, en el cómo esta cosa habla de Peter, al punto de considerarlo una posesión. Otra, notaba cómo de extraño era esto y como implicaba algo elemental: esta cosa sugiere que no era parte del chico. Lo cual solo abría una nueva puerta y una mucha más escalofriante duda: ¿Qué demonios era y cómo iba a despegárselo al mocoso?

Si no era biológicamente parte de Peter, algo le decía que separarlos iba a ser básicamente un desafío. Uno de esos que los científicos amaban, pero Tony como cuidador de Peter empezaba a odiar de antemano.

Banner y Hulk, podían ser un caso parecido al de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Dos caras de una misma moneda, pero ese bicho se refería a Peter de una forma... distinta. Creía que Peter era suyo, no daba por sentado que era un parte de él que nadie podía tocar. Era bastante sutil, pero Tony había lidiado con más de una loca en su vida, entendía de novias celosas cuando las veía.

También, otra interrogante aparecía bailando en la superficie: si era parte de Peter, si aquello era una mutación y nada más, qué tan sano era que su cuerpo y su mente lo rechazaran como tal y se desdoblaran de esa forma.

Ciertamente no tenía elementos para creer que _Venom_ y Peter eran dos cosas separadas y sí muchos más para creer que alguna especie de disociación de la persona/mutación estaba pasando, pero... Bueno, su instinto había fallado ese día, pero nunca fallaba dos veces.

Anotó mentalmente llamar a Bruce, esperando que él pudiera ayudarle con esa parte de ser necesario. Y agendó asegurarse de tener unas buenas y limpias imágenes de Natt para comprar su ayuda si este se intentaba escurrir.

Por otro lado, veía a la cosa moverse de aquí para allá, intentando pelear contra unas bridas de vibranium que se modificaban según su el tamaño molecular del objeto que tenía que contener y por ello se agrandaban o se achicaban mientras que la cosa modificaba asquerosamente su estructura.

Tony sentía como el científico en su interior hacía mil preguntas y se le ocurrían aún más pruebas por hacerle. Cientos de dudas necesitando a la carrera una respuesta, pero no podía olvidar que Peter estaba metido dentro de esa cosa, o es que era esa cosa.

Oh, que incomodo era sentir el miedo y el deseo de conocimiento en un mismo instante.

Venom volvió a modificar su contextura, se intentó convertir en una baba asquerosa, pero Tony le disparó otra vez y retomó su forma original.

—Ah, ah —lo retó inclinándole la cabeza juguetón— No se vale hacer trampa. Perdiste, te atrapé, ahora tú las traes.

Venom gritó intentó atraparlo con otro de sus tentáculos y Tony rodo los ojos volviendo a dispararle. Divertido era que después de hacer esas cosas esperara que no le dijera bicho. Era repulsivo verlo pasar de ser ese ser musculoso y fibroso mono a una baba más inconsistente que jurarías era moco alienígena.

Casi queriendo golpearse a sí mismo, estudió la porquería negra que había empezado a patalear y supo la respuesta mucho antes de tener que formular la pregunta. Rhody lo había dicho intentaban combinar sus estructuras genéticas con las de los Chitauri. No había vuelto a reparar en ello, pero tenía mucha más lógica que eso fuera una mala y fea reacción a lo que sea que le inyectaron.

Aún le faltaba decodificar las filmaciones luego de que Peter casi se arranca las muñecas. Había dejado el contenido de su estómago viendo eso, no había podido ni pensar en ir más lejos, pero de golpe entendió lo imperioso de ver ese material.

—Tú en verdad necesitas unas clases de manejo de la ira. —murmuró ahora impaciente por terminar.

No podía perder más tiempo. Cerró una de sus manos de acero en el cuello de esa cosa y alzó el puño hasta casi pegarlo a su rostro. Claro que no se quedó quieto, esa cosa se empezó a escurrir por su mano y, con una mueca de asco, notó que empezaba a reptar por su muñeca, subiendo por su brazo.

Tony se encogió de hombros, solo necesitaba tenerlo quietecito, daba lo mismo si era por las buenas o las malas.

—Devuélveme a mi chico y dejaré de decir que eres un bicho.

— _Mío_ —le gruñó sacando los dientes.

La pared empezó a agrietarse con más fuerza y Tony entendió que se quedaba sin tiempo. No podía dejar que esa cosa fuera libre por ahí. No podía dejar que Peter siguiera metido dentro de eso, pero, sobre todo, debía conseguir que dejara de destruir partes de la Sede. La cantidad de trabajadores que iban a tener que llamar para arreglar esas áreas le daba migraña.

—Ah, qué pena. Yo lo vi primero. —se disculpó asentándole un golpe duro de lleno en medio de su cara.

— _Mío._ —volvió a gruñirle cubriéndolo con un montón de tentáculos por todo el cuerpo.

—Error de novato —le susurró Tony divertido— F.R.I.D.A.Y activa todos los propulsores. Llevaremos a nuestro amigo a un recorrido por la ciudad.

— _Como ordene, jefe_ —rio su IA.

Alzó el rostro y miró con lástima su techo. Eso también iba a tener que arreglarlo.

—¡Libéralo!

En el segundo que las aspas de las bridas se soltaron de la pared, se alzó en vuelo, escuchando complacido como esa cosa se quejaba al ser quemado.

—Veamos si en verdad eres del espacio. —murmuró aumentando a súper velocidad— F.R.I.D.A.Y. consígueme un permiso.

— _Le sugeriría algún plan un poco más premeditado la próxima vez._

—Agua fiestas. —se quejó chasqueando la lengua—. Culpa al niño, fue él el que dejó que se le pegara este resfriado intergaláctico.

Sintió como los propulsores cobraban más potencia y el bichejo que cargaba en su mano se movía más frenéticamente. Seguía peleando por abrirle la mano o escurrirse, pero había mandado una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su cuerpo, para asegurarse que no pudiera hacer nada que no fuera quedarse muy quietito. Seguía gruñendo y quejándose, incluso su cuerpo seguía intentando adherirse al suyo allí donde los propulsores no lo lastimaran, pero no más.

— _Activando oxigenación y asistentes gravitacionales_. —le informó su IA cuando traspasaron la barrera de la atmósfera.

Parpadeó distraído, con la mente ligeramente entumecida y volvió a ver la cosa negra bajo su mano mirarlo fijamente.

— _¡No voy a volver!_ —le gritó peleando con más firmeza y Tony supo que no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

_«Jodido parásito, te tengo»_

—¡Deja al chico!

— _Todo tuyo_ —le escupió y frente a sus ojos, a demasiados miles de kilómetros del suelo, vio como la mierda negra se empezaba a replegar.

—¡F.R.I.D.A.Y! —gritó sujetando a Peter con sus manos, pegándolo a su pecho.

Viró de dirección en aire y empezó a descender deseoso de poder ponerle las manos encima a alguien. ¡Oh! si pudiera y no fuera mucho más contraproducente, se suicidaría. Aquella era la maldita tercera vez que casi lograba —con su idiotez— que mataran al chico. Tony aumento la velocidad frenéticamente mientras veía con molestia como las prendas de Peter se congelaban.

—No te atrevas a morir aquí arriba. —le ordenó al chico que empezaba a ahogarse en sus manos— ¡No lo hagas! —gritó cuando lo vio aferrarse a él con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Podría quitarse el caso y dejar que Parker respirara, pero con lo agitado que estaba, lo más probable es que solo lograra jadear sin sentido. Tony lo aferró entre sus brazos y no se molestó en aceptar que podía perderlo o que estaban jodidos o en nada. Él no iba a perderlo.

— _Si aligeramos la carga podría aumentar un tercio su velocidad, jefe._

 _—_ Maldito bicho... ¡Deshazte de todo lo que no sea elemental para aterrizar!

— _Hecho._

Escuchó frustrado como las piezas del traje iban cayendo una a una y tuvo que agachar la vista cuando sintió como Peter se arqueaba entre sus brazos. Su abdomen se tensó nada más verlo y con la mano abierta del traje le tapó el rostro cuando lo vio luchar por no respirar. Se aseguró de eso por sus propios medios y aceleró cuando pudo su marcha.

Si dejaba que le explorarán los pulmones, iba a tener que apagar sus propios sistemas de oxigenación, porque el alcoholismo no iba a solucionar eso, no iba a hacer que pudiera olvidarse cómo se sentía verlo morir en sus manos.

Mientras más oscuro se volvía su entorno, con más firmeza apretaba al chico y el más ateo de todos, empezó a rezar sintiendo como las náuseas lo ponían a sudar. Peter estaba aferrado a su cuerpo y lo miraba desesperado a él y al espacio infinito donde tan irresponsablemente los arrastró.

« _Con un demonio Parker, tú en verdad tienes una suerte despreciable»_ pensó conteniendo la bilis en su boca. A la distancia divisó algo volando hasta ellos y gimió aliviado suspendiéndose en el aire antes de intentar atravesar por segunda vez la capa de ozono. Cocinarlo iba a ser tan improductivo como dejar que le estallaran los pulmones, sin dudas.

A una distancia segura soltó el cuerpo sintiéndose tan miserable al verlo abrir los ojos aterrado, que volvió a cogerlo una vez que estuvo cubierto. Cargándolo sobre sus brazos Tony, sintió como su pecho se descomprimía y volvía a respirar. Desde dentro de su casco podía escuchar los jadeos bruscos que Peter soltaba, como gemía y sollozaba inspirando como podía, aferrándose duramente a su cuerpo.

—S-se lo dije —jadeó mucho antes de estar lo que Tony llamaría a salvo.

—A nadie le gustan los sabiondos, Lisa —le respondió sonriendo, sintiendo un maldito remanso de tranquilidad envolverlo.

Agarró con más cuidado al chico y dejó que este se acomodara sobre su espalda, como hacían las pocas veces que tenían misiones juntas. Sintió una ligera molestia, de alguna forma sentía mejor tenerlo entre sus brazos, mierda ¿cuántas veces iba a tener que verlo pasar por aquellos problemas? Así no había quien pudiera. Pero no era correcto, si algo pasaba iba a necesitar sus manos para defenderlos, así que de momento su espalda era el mejor lugar para dejarlo.

—No sabía que le gustaran Los Simpson, señor Stark.

—Chico, ¿qué edad piensas que tengo? —se rio con fingida indignación.

Ambos se rieron a eso y Tony suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y tranquilidad.

Continuaron viajando en silencio luego de que Peter susurrara un leve, _«Lo siento»._ Más lo hacía él, pero no quería de momento plantearle nada que no pudiera cotejar con exámenes. La sola idea lo ponía ansioso y no quería ni imaginarse lo que ese estrés le haría al chico.

A unos pocos kilómetros de la Sede, podía verse la destrucción del techo y, sobre todo, tres siluetas llenas de polvo y yeso esperándolos.

En verdad una de las primeras cosas que le dijeron en AA era que intentara reducir las situaciones de estrés. La próxima semana iba a pedir que le dieran dos malditas chapas, no enterarse esa noche al alcohol iba a ser el equivalente a rechazarlo por un año.

Cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, el mocoso saltó y se tuvo que sujetar a su brazo para mantenerse derecho. Sabía que no era falta de estabilidad por el viaje, casi podía sentir en su propia boca el miedo y la vergüenza que el Peter experimentaba.

Fury lo miraba con su ojo bueno lleno de intriga. Rhodes estudiaba a Peter con algo de tristeza. El buen Coronel sabía lo que les esperaba y a diferencia del inmundo animal de Fury, no estaba haciendo cuentas mentales de que tan bueno era para él lo que acababan de presenciar o qué provecho podrían sacarle en el futuro. Happy, era el único que miraba al chico con algo parecido a lo esperable: receloso y distancia. Happy era por definición el más inteligente de ellos.

La capucha del traje del chico desapareció y lo vio esconder el rostro mirando al piso. Le hubiera encantado darle ánimos, pero sabía que no era el momento. Vio el destello especulativo en el ojo negro de Fury y darle alas era fundamental si planeaba hacer que moviera sus contactos. Si alguien podía ayudar a apresurar las cosas con S.H.I.E.L.D. y hacer que le dejaran poner sus manos sobre Norman sin que hubiera consecuencias, era él.

—Bien Stark, ¿qué tal si empezamos esta charla otra vez?

Con una sonrisa engreída, les indicó que los esperaran en la sala, pero retuvo al chico mientras su traje volvía a replegarse.

—¿Necesitas ropa nueva, Parker?

Peter solo meneó la cabeza y guardó su traje como él, solo que el suyo se replegó en torno a sus muñequeras La nanotecnología había mejorado muchísimo sus vidas. No tener que estar una y otra vez yendo por vestuarios era increíblemente práctico.

Peter empezó a mecer su cuerpo de un lado al otro, se jaló la sudadera y pateó una pequeña piedra de concreto en dirección a la casa. Tony sentía que podría darle toda su fortuna a cambio de un minuto en su cabeza. Sus ojos le eran esquivos, pero su pose derrotista y sus suspiros pesados no hablaban de miedo (algo lógico). Ya no sabía si era un lunático o si solo estaba demasiado roto.

—¿Ahora que pasa contigo? —preguntó al ver cómo su rostro seguía sosteniendo esa mártir expresión de desdicha.

—Destroce la mitad de...

— Maldita sea... —suspiró molesto apretándose el puente de la nariz

¿Qué le sorprendía? ¿Qué? Solo ese chico acababa de vivir un momento así y se preocupaba por la destrucción de unas putas paredes. Sí, Tony podía pensar en eso, pero Tony era un cabrón mañoso de cuarenta y ocho años. No un chico de veinte con un parásito espacial incorporado.

—Niño, vamos a establecer esto aquí y ahora. —gruñó estirando la mano para alzarle el mentón— Nada de esto es tu culpa. Deja de pedir perdón. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter se tomó su tiempo para responder. De hecho, se sentía tentado a no volver a hablar en su vida. Quería coger sus pocas pertenencias y huir en alguna dirección donde no pudiera perjudicar a nadie que conociera. Pero la mano seguía sujetándole el mentón y menos podía correrla.

Intentó encontrar valor en su interior, pero por mucho que veía en los ojos de su mentor, Peter no podía darle lo que le pedía. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer... Él casi... Venom en verdad quería...

Sus ojos volvieron a agachar y sintió como la mano de Tony soltaba su barbilla y se acomodaba en torno a su mejilla. Sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerlo y sintió como esa angustia volvía a abrirle el pecho.

—Parker, no estoy siendo amable contigo. —le dijo duramente el señor Stark, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él con una mueca estricta y firme que endurecía su quijada, que lo forzó a ver volviendo a hacer que alzara el rostro— Vas a limpiar tú mismo este desastre y créeme cuando te digo que de tu paga mensual saldrán los arreglos. En serio niño, trabajaras años gratis hasta que pagues todo esto. —le dijo señalando los pedazos de cielorraso que seguían cayendo— Pero deja de disculparte. Ahora, ¿cómo puede ser que la ropa no se destruya? —preguntó soltándole el rostro.

Peter se rio sin creerse que eso fuera lo que más lo intrigaba y solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros meneando la cabeza.

Siempre se olvidaba, le costaba recordarlo, pero en el fondo, era un chico con suerte.

—Con un demonio, ni siquiera de esta forma puedo deshacerme de esa sudadera. Debí haberla quemado hace décadas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunto siguiéndolo rápidamente, una vez que este empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala, esquivando toda la destrucción, al decidir ir por el jardín exterior, hasta el otro extremo de la Sede.

—Me la regalaron unos idiotas de la fraternidad. ¿No te diste cuenta qué es demasiado grande? —le preguntó inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Arrastró la mirada hasta la altura de sus caderas, lugar donde la sudadera llegaba cómoda y holgadamente. Por primera vez se percató de que aquello era verdad. Esa prenda debía ser por lo menos tres talles más de lo que él solía usar y no es que él usara la ropa locamente apretada. No había forma de que le quedara justa al señor Stark en sus dieciséis años.

—Me la dieron en mi primer día. —le contó alcanzando las puertas francesas qué daban al interior de la sala central de la Sede— Cuando todos se enteraron qué un niño de quince había sido aceptado, decidieron meterse en mi cuarto esa noche con esa absurdamente grande sudadera. Creían que iban a intimidarme. —se rio alzando el rostro cuando un par de gotas de la lluvia se sacudieron de los árboles.

—¿Y-y qué pasó? —tartamudeó algo desorientado cuando este lo miró fijamente y sonrió profundamente.

Ya estaba cerca el amanecer, o al menos eso parecía. El paisaje desde el espacio volvía su percepción de la noche más distorsionado, pero creía que al menos el alba se acercaba. El rostro de su mentor se iluminaba pobremente por las luces exteriores y algún que otro rayo de la luna. No sabía si era cosa de la iluminación o desvaríos propios, pero pese a todo Tony lucia realmente tranquilo y con le mente alineada.

Peter siempre le envidiaba ese temple, pero esa noche más que cualquier otra. Su voz profunda lo alcanzó a calmar lo suficiente y saber que no lo culpaba por nada de lo que pasaba otro tanto. 

—Me convertí en el CO de Stark Industries y me volví un mega multimillonario con las chicas más sensuales en mi cama. ¿Crees que me importó que fue de ellos?

Peter no pudo contener la risa solo pensando en un Tony Stark de quince años en la fraternidad.

— Deberías quedártela. —le dijo volteando brevemente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Peter se petrificó y lo miró sin dar crédito a él y a la sudadera. Parpadeó y se dijo que debía ser una broma, una polla solo para meterse con él, no una oferta real a la cual aferrarse.

Por un violento segundo se imaginó durmiendo con ella como escudo para las pesadillas y el sonrojo le hizo sacudirse.

—D-de ningún modo se-señor Stark esto es su-suyo. —murmuró sorprendido.

¿Por qué le regalaría una prenda propia? Claro que no sería el primero, pero era distinto a cualquier cosa. Aquella sudadera tenía historia, tenía un pasado importante para Tony. Por más que se quejara y la intentara menospreciar, la había conversado todos esos años y Peter no cometió la ligereza de creer que fue puro error como éste lo quería hacer sonar. Esa sudadera representaba su esfuerzo, las luchas silenciosas que había tenido que atravesar antes de ser el magnate que era.

Peter, de golpe, sintió que la prenda era aún más preciada y la aferró con más fuerza. Tony había sido nada más que un niño huérfano y vulnerable cuando tuvo que hacerle frente a esos idiotas. Esa prenda tenía un significado que casi ninguna otra cosa en la casa tendría.

—Vamos Parker, no te alteres. —comentó despreocupadamente, recargando el hombro contra las puertas dobles de vidrio—. ¿Qué dices Peter? ¿Quieres que lo haga? —susurró acercándose un poco hacia su rostro y Peter perdió el norte en esa discusión.

En la mente de Peter esas palabras actuaron como un catalizador. Volvían a estar en la sala y Tony le explicaba que a partir de ahora debía aprender a higienizar correctamente ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Se tensó y agradeció no sentir ni rastro de Venom a su alrededor.

Miró a su mentor y no sabía que decir. Claramente era un chiste, era una broma que se suponía debía reírse. Pero de algún modo se lo quedó mirando sintiendo su estómago revolverse con una inconcebida ansiedad.

—¿Q-qué di-dice s-eñor? —balbuceó y esperó que interpretara como desconcierto la irracional forma en al que su mente tomó estas palabras.

—Vamos, sé que quieres que la firme para ti.

Peter volvió a sentir como el carril de sus pensamientos se frenaba y alzó abruptamente la mirada. Soltó el aire que no notó contenía y forzó en sus labios una sonrisa abochornada, mientras que por dentro suyo sentía como la carne de su pecho se abría sin entender que mierda pasaba con su mente y sus delirios.

Experimentaba una ligera sensación de desconcierto y vacío que lo dejaron plantando como un idiota sin palabras. La mirada de Tony brillaba con amabilidad y entendía que aquello era un chiste, pero uno para distenderlo. Se obligó a no dejar que su sonrisa mutara a una de preocupación y se recompuso en un parpadeo.

—No se burle señor. —murmuró abochornado, mientras corría la vista, pensando en cómo lograr que sí lo hiciera y en como mierda asegurarse de que nunca más dudas como aquellas lo asaltaran.

Su mirada se topó con un ojo negro y vigilador y tuvo que alejarse cuándo los escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda. Dentro pudo ver como Happy y el coronel Rhodes charlaban sin prestarles atención; pero señor Fury, por el contrario, seguía sus movimientos desde que estuvo a su alcance. Se sentía incómodo y estudiado. Venom, que seguía en alguna parte dentro suyo, estaba lo suficientemente alejado para que se olvidara de él por unos minutos, pero lamentablemente, sentir sobre él aquella mirada, logró hacer que este se agitara alzando el rostro, en busca de problemas.

—De verdad. —continuó Tony ajeno a la mirada del ex agente fija en ellos, en Peter— Me importa muy poco la sudadera y... a ti te queda bien.

Peter parpadeó dando un respingo y se miró sin querer la sudadera cuando este alzó la mano y tiró de uno de los cordeles que colgaba de su cuello.

Dificultaba mucho que una prenda tan grande le pudiera sentar bien, pero no iba a discutirlo. En el segundo que alzó la mirada, noto que los ojos whiskys estaban recorriendo su cuerpo con deliberada lentitud.

No sabía si era cosa de Venom el ponerlo ansioso... o algo así, porque el calor empezó a subir de tropel desde sus extremidades hasta encender sus mejillas. No es que lo estuviera estudiando de alguna forma extraña, o demasiado amigable, de hecho, hasta podría ser algo involuntario también, pero demonios, Peter entendió perfectamente porque cientos de mujeres a lo largo del globo sonreían como idiotas cuando sentían esos ojos sobre ellas.

—Respecto a Fury, no debes preocuparte. —dijo aumentando su bochorno al dejarlo expuesto como un idiota que pensaba en miradas y el calor que estas provocaban cuando asuntos serios les esperaban— Yo me entiendo con él. Solo necesitábamos que vea esto para asegurarnos que coopere con lo que le pediré. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter se llamó al orden sujetando con mano firme sus pensamientos y asintió.

—S-sí señor. —masculló aún algo intimidado cuando este le guiñó un ojo dándole una palmadita en el pecho.

La espalda de Tony se dio vuelta y entrando en la sala, Peter lo siguió discretamente. Manteniendo la distancia, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y esperó pacientemente a que dejaran de hablar de él como si no estuviera allí. Qué iban a hacer, cómo lo iban a hacer, quiénes podían enterarse, quiénes no. Todas cosas que los mayores arreglaron sin molestarse en pedirle su opinión y no engañaba a nadie fingiendo que no se sentía bien. Estaba harto de pensar.

Nadie le estaba prestando atención y por primera vez se sintió simplemente bien.

Cometió el error de relajarse con la vista fija en los jardines, notando como poco a poco la claridad empezaba a asomar. Sería un día agradable, volando por el cielo vio como el viento había arrastrado lejos las nubes y podía casi aspirar la quietud en el aire.

— _Él es más fuerte que nosotros._ —susurró Venom, cuando su mirada se quedó prendida, sin saber cómo o cuándo, del señor Stark.

Sobresaltándose un poco, sopesó sus palabras sin ánimos de seguir desafiándolo con su indiferencia. No se confiaría en la idea de que fuera bueno responderle, pero estaba seguro como el demonio de que no podía seguir ignorándolo hasta enfadarlo. No podía volver a ser una opción que se hiciera de aquella violenta forma con el control de su cuerpo. Era hora de intentar otro camino, así este lo pusiera más incómodo y lo expusiera a pasar por un lunático.

En la Sede estaba a salvo, si lo pescaban hablándole a la nada, no tenía por qué mentir, podría decir con quien hablaba y aparte, nadie se sorprendería si lo sorprendían en blanco. Nadie dudaría que tenía mil razones para perderse dentro de su mente.

Pensó en la fuerza del señor Stark y sabía que, pese a la marck, por muy tecnológica que fuera, no era más fuerte que él. Quizás fuera más fuerte que todos en esa sala, exceptuándolo. No estaba seguro de que sin su traje fuera mucho más fuerte que Fury y no creía que si la cosa iba de pelear a puños limpios, le ganara a Rhodes. Happy sería un contrincante reñido, pero su falta de entrenamiento lo baja de la lista.

« _No, no es el más fuerte. Es el más listo y poderoso de todos._ » le explicó.

— _¿Cuál es la diferencia?_ —gruñó molesto Venom y Peter se lo pensó.

Buena pregunta. Peter sabía que la fuerza bruta en si misma era un arma, pero era una que Tony podía fácilmente volver en su contra.

« _Supongo que... sería que él tiene recursos que ninguno de nosotros puede soñar_ »

— _Pero es débil._

« _Ni cerca_ » pensó divertido con esa idea. « _¡El señor Stark es todo menos débil! No será más fuerte de lo que soy yo, pero créeme, es alguien que queremos en tu equipo. Lo necesitamos._ » reiteró.

— _Entonces... debemos poseerlo._

 _«¡Diablos Venom!»_ gruñó mentalmente teniendo que esforzarse en permanecer absolutamente quieto _«¡No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas!»_ le explicó abochornado con la forma en la que lo dijo.

Lo había hecho sonar como si fuera una cosa, un mero objeto, como un arma o un juguete y Tony era mucho más grande que algo que pudieras reducir de esa forma.

Aparte, siendo francos, Peter necesitaba como veinte reencarnaciones para alcanzar la categoría de quien puede poseer a un hombre como Tony Stark.

— _Es poderoso. Necesitamos poseerlo. Debemos pegarnos a él._

« _No, no lo hacemos._ » le recriminó con incredulidad. _«Y jamás se te ocurra decirlo así. Suena mal._ »

— _¿Por qué mal?_ —volvió a gruñir molesto Venom al no entenderle.

Peter intentó encontrar alguna forma de explicarle, pero todas eran demasiado vergonzosas. Uno no "poseía" a las personas de ninguna forma sin que eso implicara algo _más_ que una simple amistad.

Apretó los ojos y sintió como el calor en sus mejillas volvía a incendiar su rostro. Oh por Odín, qué diablos había hecho para merecer aquello. En verdad. No podía estar sosteniendo esa charla tan demencial. Solo pensar en esos términos iba a lograr que muera de la vergüenza. No podía imaginarse qué cara pondría su mentor si Venom soltaba algo así como que querían poseerlo.

Su abdomen se tensó de solo verlo parado frente a él escuchando algo así y se sintió violento y nauseabundo.

— _¿Por qué mal?_ —insistió seguro intrigado con la reacción de su cuerpo.

« _Diablos, porque... no sé. Uno posee... posee a... a sus parejas. No a sus amigos.»_ dijo atropelladamente « _Bueno, no ni así. Nadie posee a nadie»._ Suspiró incómodamente « _Pero no puedes decirlo en voz alta porque la gente puede malinterpretarlo como una declaración y yo... yo no... Mira, no puedes ¿bien?»_ Sentenció decidiendo que pensar en esas cosas solo era complicado y tremendamente peligroso.

Obviamente Venom era un ser literal y no le interesaba que lo metiera en más apuros de los que ya tenía. Peter no iba a sumarle a la lista de problemas que tenía tener que explicarle al señor Stark que era el cuento de poseerlo y de fuera suyo. Que solo seguir usando el plural ya era una terrible idea.

 _«No puedes decirlo de esa forma. No es mi pareja, no puedo decirlo, ni pensar en él_ _de esa forma_ » añadió por las dudas.

_—¿Pareja? ¿Apareamiento?_

Peter alcanzó a toser bruscamente escondiendo de todo el rostro tras sus manos y como si lo llamaran con el pensamiento, en ese preciso instante Tony volvió el rostro en su dirección. Peter quiso hundirse en el sillón y que los cojines lo tragaran cuando este le guiñó un ojo en la distancia y Venom susurró, con una voz completamente encantada:

— _Entonces, si fuera nuestra pareja ¿nos daría poder?_

Peter gimió internamente y sonrió confiado al señor Stark cuando este volvió su atención a Fury. 

_«¡Venom no!»_ pensó inmediatamente cuando sintió como el maldito se retorcía de regocijo, pero en su cabeza Venom se relamía susurrando las palabras _poder_ , _pareja_ y _nuestro_. 


	8. Una pésima idea.

Tony había aguantado tanto cómo le fue posible antes de caer rendido en la silla, preso de un agotamiento que comenzaba a agarrotar sus músculos. Habían pasado doce horas desde que Peter le salió con semejante noticia y ahora se hallaba en las primeras horas del nuevo rumbo de su vida.

Creía que aquellos tiempos de secretismo y trabajos a contrarreloj habían quedado atrás (hace, unos cinco años) cuando creyó que unos acuerdos podían ser la paz que necesitaba para calmar un corazón lleno de culpa. Pero Tony se equivocó, fue muy benevolente consigo mismo y ahora pagaba el precio.

Tres pantallas, tres ángulos distintos, una misma grabación robada (y posteriormente eliminada) del archivo central de las cámaras de seguridad del distrito se reproducía dejándole en claro que su vida jamás sería pacífica o calmada. En todas ellas repetían en secuencia y bucle como Peter, y ese simbionte que traía pegado, se devoraban la mitad de un sujeto, de _un_ bocado.

Luego de doce horas, Tony sabía todos los secretos que escondió Marcell y no pudo sino sentir la furia llenarlo. Desencriptó las filmaciones, completó su trabajo y pese a lo que hubiera creído luego de ver charcos de sangre caer, lo que prosiguió fue incluso peor.

Mientras Peter yacía dormido en la camilla y bañado en lejía, Dan entró y, con el rostro crispado por el terror, le arrojó una caja de material bacteriológico sobre el pecho. Abrió una de las tapas —claramente asustado y con miedo de acercarse— solo para luego salir corriendo de la sala con la misma rapidez que entró.

Tony jamás sintió algo tanta intensidad. Nada en su vida se comparó con la sensación vívida que cubrió su cuerpo mientras veía aquella filmación. Esa frustración que experimentó anhelando que el hijo de puta no hubiera muerto repentinamente fue todo lo que ocupó su cuerpo. Podía saborear el odio, podía sentirlo creciendo en su pecho, migrar a sus extremidades, nublar su juicio. Quería ir a revolver esa tumba sin nombre en la que habían metido su cuerpo y sujetar lo que quedó de él para poder acabarlo una vez más.

Una cosa negra, llena de tentáculos y sin forma propia reptó por el cuerpo de Parker. Lo examinó lentamente, incluso parecía como si lo oliera, como si probara su piel y su carne abierta. Lo recorrió entero, se plegó sobre él, reptó por sus piernas, sus brazos y bajó por su cuello. El rostro de Peter seguía de costado, seguía quieto, pero cada vez que esa cosa se movía, sus cejas se crispaban y su mentón se contraía.

Tony solo podía pensar en el dolor, en el ardor que esto le generaría y en lo destrozado que estaría que, pese a todo, sus párpados no se abrían.

Esa cosa se deslizó a su rostro y por unos segundos se alzó como si lo estuviera viendo por última vez, antes de volverse a volvió a replegar, a convertir en esa especie de gelatina podrida. Y así sin más, se metió en su cuerpo; dejándole en claro que su chico paso el examen que le hizo.

Aún desmayado, Peter se retorció, jadeó y se arqueó hasta que volvió a caer con la cabeza de costado y una mueca dolorida. Quizás que fuera uno de los pocos momentos donde no gritó y esto fue el único alivio que pudo sentir en esas jodidas filmaciones.

Quizás.

No había más dudas. Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hallar la forma de separarlos. O bueno. Eso creyó hasta que Peter le habló sobre el pequeño inconveniente que lo había empujado a su casa esa noche con la ropa ensangrentada.

Tony se quiso convencer de que no había sido tan grave. Era Peter, no podía ser tan grave. Peter era bueno y no lastimaría jamás a nadie. No de gravedad. Pero ahora entendía lo estúpido que ese pensamiento fue. ¡Era Peter! Siempre iba a ser grande, problemático y una real locura.

Viendo esas filmaciones todo cobró sentido a sus ojos. Le enseñó que no era figurativo, no era un eufemismo, era literal: Venom _quería_ devorar personas. Y arrastraba consigo a Peter al hacerlo. No era una pulsión, no era un deseo. Peter podría no haberlo notado, pero él vio la _necesidad_ de esa cosa por comer humanos.

No era nada, nada bueno. Desde ya. Era solo sed de venganza contra una raza diferente, era un gusto como cualquier otro, como los de él, que prefería las hamburguesas sobre los espárragos, o era una necesidad primaria como el agua para el organismo. Dudas, incertidumbres que no le gustaban, pero que debía responder. Era placer, era morbo o era necesidad lo que hacía que esa cosa tragara personas... ¿cómo hacían para impedirlo?

Supo casi automáticamente que podía ocultar aquello si quisiera. Viendo como en ese callejón esa cosa sujetaba el rostro de uno de esos vagabundos y lo estrellaba contra una pared a más de tres metros y lo mataba sin dudarlo, supo que tenía el futuro del chico en sus manos.

Tony teníalos _recursos_ , teníael _poder_ y por sobre todo teníalos _contactos_ para hacer como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Podía situar a Peter en cualquier parte del planeta: registros en aeropuertos, filmaciones de seguridad en migraciones, chequeos en la aduana y hasta podía falsificar su maldito pasaporte. Un chasquido y se aseguraría de tener testigos en un bar en Zaragoza diciendo que vieron a Parker comer unas tapas; testigos que lo vieron en Ámsterdam bebiendo una pinta o en Argentina dando un paseo por _Caminito_. Podía hacerlo, ese era él, el tipo que podía dejarlo impune de cualquier crimen.

Era inapropiado, era ilegal y una locura hacerlo. Sabía que era intentar tapar el sol con la mano, Peter había cometido un delito, había matado a dos personas presuntamente inocentes y si lo denunciaba con las personas indicadas, el delito pasaría a ser un accidente con daño colateral. S.H.I.E.L.D. era experto en esconder ese tipo de basura. Tanto que podía pasar a ser su segunda misión en la tierra, pero no había una sola posibilidad de que les entregara al chico

Tony lo _iba_ a hacer porque Peter era _su_ responsabilidad. Lo haría porque Peter era _su_ Peter y se dejaría amputar el brazo antes de entregárselo a seres tan despreciables como lo eran la escoria de S.H.I.E.L.D.

No había invertido tanto tiempo cuidando del niño para dejar que terminara descarrilando su futuro por algo que no pudo evitar, por algo que ni siquiera pidió. Mucho menos por culpa de un maldito bicho que parecía a veces una sanguijuela intergaláctica. Peter era tan inocente como sus víctimas y más, mucho más. Esos dos bastardos habían golpeado a una pobre anciana por un bolso que no podría tener más que unos cuantos dólares en su interior y ningún valor en la reventa.

Habiendo asumido eso, habiendo aceptado que lo que pasó era un contratiempo que le tocaba finiquitar, Tony hizo la tarea que traía consigo esa decisión: eliminar rastros y atar los cabos sueltos.

Para empezar, y por mucho que le diera repus, llamó a Ray para la desaparición de los cuerpos. No sería ese el primer rodeo del moreno, ambos sabían que ese tipo de trabajos eran su especialidad. No le gustó nada la forma en la que lo miró, la soberbia que escondía su sonrisa al alzar la mano y decirle que a él no debía darle explicaciones. Tony deseó estrellar su asqueroso rostro en la impoluta madera de su escritorio, pero se contuvo. Por poco y con mucho más esfuerzo tuvo que controlar sus impulsos cuando le preguntó si: "Se habían desecho correctamente de la cabeza del bastardo o si había que ir a recogerla a algún lado"

No, a Tony no le gustó nada, pero solo negó y continuó. Sobre Peter el reloj de las desgracias no perdonaba y cada segundo que pasaba más posibilidades había de que la policía o quién sabe quién hallara el cuerpo de un muerto y el de un mutilado. El lugar estaba infestado con su ADN y sus huellas. Parker se fue de allí corriendo con la clara idea de que él podría solucionar eso; y no es que Tony no pudiera comprar hasta al más íntegro de los policías, pero no le interesaba que muchas personas supieran de aquello. Eso iba en contra de su idea de no dejar cabos sueltos por doquier. Un policía sobornado, era un policía que pediría más y más hasta terminar con alguna fractura de advertencia o la garganta abierta. Verdaderamente Tony prefería no empujar tan lejos aquel asunto, si con un poco de la arrogancia del infeliz de Ray podía resolverlo.

F.R.I.D.A.Y., por su parte, localizó a través del registro nacional de las personas los datos de la anciana que atestiguó aquella locura. Por un milagro de la vida, estaba internada sola y a su suerte en una ratonera que se autodenominaba geriátrico estatal.

Mentiría si no dijera que pasó largos minutos jugueteando con los dedos por su celular, pensando fríamente a quien llamar. Lo vio todo y estaba seguro que al final hasta el rostro del chico. Era vieja, tenía sus ochentas y pese a desvariar un poco, era bastante terca y testaruda por lo que se podía apreciar. Tony no era un desalmado, pero el riesgo para Peter era grande. Quería creer que sin cuerpos que hallar se sellarían todas las preguntas que cualquiera quisiera hacer, nadie buscaría en el sistema y notaría que faltaban las filmaciones, nadie preguntaría dónde fueron o si acaso escondían la verdad. Pero no quería correr el riesgo.

Pocas horas después, al refugio del alba, un auto con ventanas oscuras y una sonriente Mars se aparcaron en la puerta de aquel lugar. Con una sonrisa triste y mejillas correctamente pintadas para dar un suave tono inocente, su asistente dejó listos todos los arreglos necesarios para llevar a la mujer a su nueva y lujosa residencia.

Le tomó muy poco conseguir ser el propietario del lugar más ostentoso y confortable que existiera en todo Manhattan. Allí iba a hospedarla. Confort y lujo veinticuatro horas al día, por lo que le quedara de vida. El mejor cuidado médico a su alcance, ropa comida... servicio completo. Tony sabía que jamás nadie la buscaría allí, en un lugar como ese nadie intentaría encontrar a una vieja sin suerte y olvidada.

Aparte, como plus agregado, esos viejos eran padres, abuelos de millonarios que no iban a visitarlos. El lujo estaba destinado contrarrestar la culpa que alcanzaba los fríos e interesados corazones de quienes los olvidaban allí.

Claro que todo tenía un precio. Pero, considerando que la pobre no había hecho nada a nadie, ella no lo iba a pagarlo. O bueno... notarlo.

Otra vez los contactos de Ray le proporcionaron cuatro discretas enfermeras que empezarían a trabajar junto a ella. Estas se asegurarían de que jamás contase nada, de que nunca dijera una sola palabra sobre lo que vio esa noche y como lo hiciese, ellas estaban encargadas de eliminar cualquier fuga. Demencia, senilidad, desvaríos... a Tony le traía sin cuidado cómo, pero esa mujer jamás podría atestiguar contra Peter, así la policía milagrosamente le llegara a hacer las preguntas correctas... en lo que al mundo respecta, esa señora, de golpe, había tenido la suerte de que una sobrina millonaria se apiadara de su suerte y la rescatara de aquella pocilga.

Con eso resuelto, Tony supo que debía indagar sobre los dos muertos, pues esa sería la parte más difícil. Eliminar toda pregunta sobre dos personas no era tarea sencilla. Pero alguien le sonrió a Peter esa noche.

Entrada la mañana iba a descubrir que _la suerte Parker_ era una perrita muy curiosa, porque como una flor de loto, en un momento tan desastroso, pareció florecer ante la adversidad.

El hombre al que Venom decidió cenarse, era un drogadicto de poca monta. Había empezado a consumir en la preparatoria, consiguiendo tres arrestos por posesión de sustancias en su primer año de universidad. Tuvo una familia en su momento, pero ésta se cansó de ser su blanco preferido de hurtos y extorsiones para conseguir más dinero. Dos padres fallecidos y una hermana que lo declaró muerto el día que los esmirlos de un prestamista tocaron su puerta para cobrar las deudas que él adquirió. Una expulsión de la universidad luego de que el decano lo pescara pasando anfetaminas a su propia secretaría fue el último clavo de su ataúd.

¿En resumen? El tipo era un impecable bueno para nada que terminó vagando en las calles robando para conseguir meta y heroína. Asaltos a mano armada, algunos violentos y despiadados, algunos sigilosos y planeados (con pésima ejecución), otros de suerte. Dos estadías forzadas en un centro de rehabilitación y tres periodos en la cárcel.

En un suspiro, Tony se aseguró de comprar la empresa donde su hermana trabaja y encargó a F.R.I.D.A.Y tener un control sobre su cuenta bancaria. Cuando lo necesitara, el dinero fluiría de forma sutil. Sí, su hermano jamás la hubiera ayudado, pero a él le representaba tan poco trabajo mantener un ojo sobre ella que decidió hacerlo.

No era altruismo, le daba tan lo mismo la familia de ese bastardo que más de uno le quitaría ese mote que le habían puesto de filántropo. Pero a Tony si le importaba Peter y sabía qué si este se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentiría mil veces mejor. En el segundo que el chico dimensionara lo que había hecho, iba a enloquecer. Y Tony prefería tener algo que aligerase su malestar cuando esté apareciera.

El otro drogadicto, no era otra cosa que una calaña de peor estirpe. Tenía un historial de abusos en su niñez. Quizás lo único que lograba despertar su mísera empatía. Absorbido y abandonado por el sistema de guarda, se engendró un drogodependiente, con un historial aún mayor de denuncias en su contra. Tres condenas por delitos sexuales y dos hurtos con arma blanca lo condenaron a una estadía en prisión. Prisión de la cual escapó, luego de apuñalar a su terapeuta, tras abusar de ella.

Sí, Venom no había matado dos inocentes palomitas. Dos sujetos más despreciables no deberían existir y era una suerte para la sociedad que el simbionte les hubiera echado el ojo. Le tomó dos minutos dar con sus expedientes policiales y otros cinco con sus registros personales. Antes de que el cronómetro marcara los diez minutos, él ya sabía que esos dos mierdecillas habían tenido su merecido. Claro que el problema era justamente ese: el malnacido parásito no había hecho ese análisis.

La rapidez con la que esa cosa podía meter en increíbles problemas al chico no tenía comparación. Y eso que él le había soltado un traje con tecnología de punta a sus quince años. En su momento le habían dicho loco, estaba claro que había hijos de puta más retorcidos que él. Venom era un peligro para la humanidad si no fuera porque Peter era fuerte de mente.

—Da miedo, ¿eh? —la fuerte y robusta mano que se apoyó cómodamente en su hombro lo hizo tensarse sintiendo la firmeza de un cálido apretón.

Contuvo sus palabras. Junto con Fury, Rhodes era una posible amenaza. El Coronel James Rupert Rhodes solo tenía una misión en su vida: Proteger a la nación. Cualquier amenaza _debía_ ser erradicada. Su amigo lloraría y se lamentaría al terminar su labor, pero lo haría y no se atrevería a dudarlo. Rhody era de esos tipos y por eso, en ese momento, era un peligro para Peter.

Tony pateó lejos sus dudas y sus cavilaciones, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que creyera que allí tenían una situación. Necesitaba a Rhodes en el equipo Parker, no en el equipo anti Venom y en lo que él descubría cómo separarlos, no podías ser de los dos bandos.

—Da asco —lo corrigió forzando la ligereza en su voz—. ¿Crees que se lavó los dientes antes de venir aquí? —añadió horrorizado.

—Tony...

Maldito fuera. Si una duda le quedó sobre los pensamientos de su amigo, con ese tono recto y cansado las disipó. Rhodes vio lo mismo que él en ese cuarto. No vio un arma con el bastardo Nick, vio una amenaza nivel _"quien sabe"_ apoderarse del cuerpo de un chico de por sí fuerte.

—Es solo un niño Coronel, ¿no irás a tenerle miedo? — murmuró manteniendo firmemente los ojos sobre las pantallas, que ahora mostraba el recorrido que hacía Harry Osborn de un lugar a otro en la ciudad, intentando mantener en pie la compañía que se desmoronaba.

Tony vio la filmación con una mezcla agridulce de emociones. El chico había mostrado astucia y un buen instinto que no se podía negar. Mucha gente lo odiaba. Muchos encantados conspirarían para darle caída y Osborn no tardó nada en dar con esa idea. Le tomó un tiempo reunirlos y conseguir hacer una especie de cumbre en su contra.

Cabe destacar que muchos eran demasiado idiotas como para intentarlo y él los iba a dejar. Tres, cuatro días. Quería dejar que sus esperanzas crecieran, que hicieran planes y creyeran que en aquel partido de ajedrez tenían una mísera oportunidad de ganar. Cuando se confiaran, cuando creyeran que lo tenían contra las cuerdas, lo volvería todo polvo frente a sus ojos.

—Un niño sí... pero con más dientes que un tiburón.

—No los he contado todavía. —se mofó— Pero sabes, yo diría que se parece más a la de un cocodrilo... ya sabes, en especial por el asqueroso olor a putrefacción que sale de allí... —se rio barriendo con la mano las imágenes frente a ellos.

Aún no se perdonaba haber cometido el error de ver las filmaciones de Peter con él la primera vez. Fue tonto y absurdo, pero el chico había balbuceado que había algo urgente que necesitaba decirle. Venom (como le explicó que se llamaba) se le había salido de control. Como idiota lo mandó a su recámara personal a que vaya a descansar, prometiéndole que iba a tenerle un cuarto y aquel percance resuelto en unas pocas horas. Tony imaginó que había peleado contra alguien, no estaba muy manchado de sangre, solo un poco en la sudadera y otro poco en sus piernas. No eran cantidades que tú creerías eran importantes o mínimamente compatibles con una decapitación.

Ahora ya sabía que cualquier material relacionado con Venom no podía volver a ser reproducido frente a otros ojos que no fueran los suyos. Solo él entendía al chico, solo él podía cuidarlo bien. También entendió que, si Peter le temía, él también debía hacerlo. Esa era la tercera vez que el simbionte lo agarraba desprevenido. La primera fue una sorpresa, la segunda vez fue un error, aquella tercera fue estupidez. No podía permitirse una cuarta. Eso simplemente sería negligencia y Peter jamás necesitó tanto de lo mejor que Tony tenía para darle como en ese momento: su astucia.

—Tony, no puedes tomarte esto como uno cualquiera de tus chistes. —lo reprendió.

—Vamos Rhodes, no me desafíes. —advirtió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Giró la silla y tuvo problemas para contener la expresión despreocupada en su rostro. Todo su cuerpo empezó a protestar nada más ver a su amigo de frente. Los oscuros ojos de su Rhodes estaban fijos en él, llenos de determinación y tristeza.

Maldito fuera ese hombre y sus jodidos años de entrenamiento militar. No era un mal hombre, eso era lo peor. Tony no podía decirle que era un hijo de puta sin corazón, porque le constaba que no lo era. Pero ojalá fuera menos estirado y más receptivo.

—Te hablo en serio Stark, ¿qué vamos a hacer si esto se sale de su control?

Tony apretó los labios y corrió la vista. ¿Qué podía responder? No podía negar que _era_ un problema. En especial teniendo en cuenta el miedo que Peter le tenía a esa cosa. Pero no podía dejar que su amigo viera en él ese miedo que todos compartían. Alguien debía mantener la mente fría y creer en que no había tal crisis. Más si Peter tenía las de perder en esa pulseada.

Él no le tenía miedo, no al simbionte en sí. Ya se había enfrentado a monos espaciales, una babosa negra y pegajosa —con más dientes que un cocodrilo admitía— podía sonar más intimidante a priori, pero sin dudas no podía ser peor que todo un ejército de Chitauris. Tony tenía miedo a que Peter y ese bichejo estuvieran más conectados de lo que a simple vista parecía. Tenía miedo de no poder ayudarlo, de tener que ver como el chico era condenado a lidiar para siempre con esa cosa.

—Es un niño Rhodes. — resopló marcando su negativa a ver un problema en aquel desastre.

—No me gusta esto más que a ti. —le reconoció y al menos tuvo el tino de sonar en verdad preocupado— Pero tienes que mantener la mente abierta. ¿Qué haremos si esto se descontrola? —reiteró.

—No pasará. —de obstinado, nadie le ganaba.

Su amigo apretó la mandíbula frustrado con él, pero no desistió.

Quizás Rhodes pudiera ganarle.

Sabía exactamente lo que Rhody quería decirle. « _¿Cuál es tu plan de contingencia si no puede dominarlo?»_ Ninguno. Exactamente ese plan de contingencia armó. Ninguno. Así tuviera que sacarle a golpes la tecnología a Pym para hacerse microscópico y entrar en el cuerpo del chico a despegarle con sus propias manos esa sucia criatura desde adentro.

Bueno... bien mirado, ahí tenía su plan de contingencia.

—Ya. Yo tampoco quiero pensarlo, pero debemos tener todas las opciones en la mesa, ¿no te parece? —reiteró ante su silencio.

Claro que el coronel confundió su silencio con una duda. Que equivocado estaba si pensaba que iba a poner su mente a trabajar en alguna forma de lastimar a Peter. Él iba a arreglar al chico, restaba encontrar el cómo, pero iba a hacerlo y le irritaba en sobre manera que Rhodes tuviera el coraje de insinuar otra cosa frente a él.

Como siempre pensó, mejor era tener a los enemigos cerca que lejos, así que no se molestó en insistir o pelear.

—Hace menos de una semana, no pensabas de esa forma. —le espetó con simpleza.

Rhodes aceptó el golpe bajo y se lo devolvió con maestría, impidiéndole olvidar con lo que trataban.

—Hace menos de una semana, él no podía convertirse en un monstruo negro y pegajoso que nos triplica en tamaño, con el escalofriante placer de devorar humanos.

—A uno no se lo comió. —señaló con una sonrisita.

Su amigo lo estudió detenidamente, antes de menear la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

—Bien, tú ganas. —se mofó— Sin dudas eso es algo a su favor.

—Tuvo la oportunidad, lo viste.

—Quizás se llenó.

—Yo digo que olían mal. ¿Notaste esas rastras de mugre que tenían?

—¡Tony no te burles!

Inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió cuando éste pareció relajarse. Sabía que Rhody estaba igual de preocupado que él y por más que Happy disfrutara metiéndose con el mocoso, lo apreciaba más que ellos dos juntos. Todos estaban preocupados, todos se preguntaban _« ¿Y ahora qué?»_ Como siempre el coronel llevaba esa preocupación un paso más adelante. _«Si esto falla, ¿Qué haré después?»_

No es que él fuera un idiota sin recursos. Sobrado estaba que tenía más de diez manojos de cartas en cada manga, era el simple hecho de rehusarse a aceptar un fracaso y sus implicaciones lo que lo hacía repetir que allí no había nada a lo que temer. Eso y la culpa que le hacía arder las entrañas.

— _Jefe, el nuevo centro de pruebas se encuentra listo para usar._

 _«Al fin es mi hora de jugar»_ pensó sonriendo a Rhodes que ahora le alzaba una ceja curiosa.

—De acuerdo, despierta al niño y dile que me vea en el ala oeste. Junto a la antigua sala de entrenamiento.

— _Como ordene señor._

Enderezándose, le echó una mirada al reloj y soltó un suspiro. Estaba bien cerca a enterar en un colapso por falta de sueño, pero antes de eso quería darle un vistazo base a Peter y dejar unas pruebas realizándose. Su mullida y cómoda cama debía esperar por él un par de horas más.

—¿Ala oeste? —consultó el moreno, lleno de suspicacia apoyando la cadera contra su escritorio, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

 _«Bastardo»_ pensóqueriendo darle un puñetazo.

—¿Qué me ves? —se quejó encogiéndose de hombros— Ya nadie usa ese juntadero de polvo.

—No voy a discutirlo. —se defendió alzando las manos, con una sonrisa tan arrogante que fantaseó con romperla—. Pensé que ibas a dejar todo tan inmaculado como estaba, por si volvían.

—Es obvio que, si después de tantos años no se molestó en enviarme un regalo por mi cumpleaños, no va a esperar que su gimnasio personal esté disponible.

Rhody siguió mirando como Tony escapaba en dirección a sus narcóticos personales y este sintió la tortuosa necesidad de llenar el silencio mientras más se ampliaba la sonrisa en la cara de ese idiota.

—Voy a hacerle unas pruebas. Fuerza, resistencia... —murmuró terminando de tres tragos largos y refrescantes el suave líquido ámbar— Todo en ese gimnasio estaba adaptado para soportar su súper fuerza. No se me ocurrió mejor lugar.

—Aja, me lo imagino. —convino con la voz sofocada por las risas que contenía.

Enervado, Tony sujetó su chaqueta y salió a grandes pasos del taller. Había soportado burlas por dejar todas las instalaciones tal cual las había usado el equipo antes de fragmentarse. Ahora que decidía darles un buen uso, también debía soportar que se riera de él.

—¡Vamos Tony no te enojes! —le gritó riendo cuando le chocó el hombro para pasar.

—Le diré a mi chico que te coma. —siseó alejándose pese a que las risas de Rhody lo persiguieron.

Frenando antes de perderlo de vista, Tony se giró y fijó su vista en él. Asegurándose de sonar todo lo serio que pudiera, habló en voz calma y clara. No podía dejar margen a la duda y en verdad necesitaba que viera a través de él. Detestaba de una forma que no se podía describir tener que dejar de lado su arrogancia y cinismo natural, pero aquella era de esas oportunidades donde lo único que convencería a Rhodes de que no bromeaba era su madurez.

—Voy a enseñarle a controlarlo. —murmuró sin titubeos, lleno de convicción— Si no puedo despegarlo de esa cosa, me encargaré de que aprenda a manejarlo —juró— Solo... Dame tiempo, ¿Sí? Dale tiempo a él. Yo cuidaré que nada vuelva a pasarle.

—No tengo miedo por él Tony. —le dijo Rhodes sorprendido— Haz lo que sea necesario, pero mantén a ese bicho a raya. Sabes que el mismo Peter no podrá perdonarse si esto pasara con un solo inocente.

—Lo que sea necesario. —asintió ligeramente incómodo.

No había pensado en las demás personas. Por defecto pensaba en ellos como daños colaterales, por defecto Tony era egoísta y egocéntrico. Para él el mundo no tenía importancia si de los suyos se trataba.

Dejando atrás el taller, le dio un esquivado a la cocina. Quería aire, lo necesitaba. El sueño había empezado a nublar su buen juicio y el arranque de madurez lo ponía de pésimo humor.

—¿Happy ya dejó las cosas del niño en su nuevo cuarto? —preguntó conteniendo un gemido cuando el cálido sol le acarició el rostro.

Como la hierba seguía ligeramente húmeda luego de tantas lluvias, vio como sus zapatillas se mancharon con un poco de barro en las esquinas. Con malestar corrió la vista y suspiró. Un poco de barro no era la muerte de nadie. Que a cada paso solo pensara en la macha era el verdadero problema.

— _Hace cinco horas señor. El joven Parker lo espera._

Asintió conforme esperando que ahora que tenía su propia recámara, el chico se sintiera más a gusto. Le había dicho que use el suyo ya que un espacio tan impersonal seguramente le generaría rechazo y su cuarto era una oda al buen gusto y confort.

—Correcto. Pídenos un almuerzo y asegúrate de que el de él sea mucho más energético —remarcó—. Sus valores de insulina en sangre caen en picada a cada segundo que respira. Anota para que Karen le realice un electrocardiograma cada hora. Mientras dormía se disparó dos veces su pulso y no entiendo por qué. —masculló luego de leer el informe que arrojó el chip médico que le instaló en la cintura.

Leyó los valores eliminando los que no le eran relevantes (ya que anormales le daban todos) y agrandó la imagen holográfica que salía de su reloj cuando estudió el informe neurológico.

—Compara estas muestras con los resultados que tenemos archivados de Banner. —susurró deteniendo ligeramente sus pasos.

Releyendo las elevadas respuestas que dio a los estímulos nerviosos que el chip le mandaba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera funcionando a la perfección, su mente empezó a trazar un patrón de comportamiento. Estaba dormido cuando el chip empezó la prueba, los valores debieron ser mínimos.

— _Enseguida. ¿Qué busco?_

—Coincidencias. —murmuró volviendo a caminar, ahora más intrigado.

Aquellos números coincidían, si no se equivocaba (que era el equivalente a decir que deseaba hacerlo, pero no) a los de Bruce justo antes de dejar que Hulk tomara las riendas. Bruce y Hulk, no podían dividirse. El amiguín de Bruce, no lo permitiría jamás. Ahora el asunto era, ¿el de Peter lo haría?

Mientras Tony recorría la Sede en dirección al viejo gimnasio, Peter lo estudiaba todo su alrededor con asombro.

A simple vista podían verse y notar las pequeñas alteraciones que tenía cada aparato que iba tocando. ¿Acaso habían arreglado todo ese lugar especialmente para su persona? Sentía que la respuesta era más bien negativa, pero las máquinas serían inutilizables para alguien con una fuerza promedio.

Ya que todas las máquinas seguían luciendo comunes y corrientes, por supuesto que más lujosas que las que se hallaban en la mitad de los gimnasios de su barrio, lo que sus ojos le mostraban era bastante engañoso. Alguien menos perspicaz habría pasado por alto esas alteraciones, ciertamente. Por eso sentía que un trabajo tan fino y elegante no podía haber sucedido en unas pocas horas. Sabía que Tony tenía recursos, pero aquello sería mucho hasta para él. Peter no había dormido tantas horas, no descansó muchas en sí, pero en la lujosa habitación no había estado más de un pobre puñado.

Lo que sí pudo notar, ya que saltaba a la vista ni bien uno cruzaba la puerta, era que ese no era un gimnasio cualquiera, no era uno común y corriente. Debió suponerlo, nada en ese lugar podía ser encasillado en dos categorías tan inocuas, pero aun así lo asombraba la capacidad que tenía el señor Stark para hacer todo de una forma tan exquisita, tan única y sobre todo, hogareña.

Pese a que el lugar era el más lujoso y minimalista que alguna vez vio, con todas sus paredes de un impoluto vidrio que dejaban ver los hermosos y relajantes alrededores, Peter se sentía ínfimo y curiosamente a gusto. Claro que era extraño, ya que, en contra de toda la sede, ese espacio era considerablemente más pequeño. Los techos, que más allá de ser de un perturbador espejo tan impecable que casi reflejaba las motas de polvo volando en el aire, doblaban a la perfección parte del paisaje que los rodeaba, dándole así una sensación sobrecogedora a la estancia.

Peter miraba los pesados cristales, el efecto del techo y sentía que lo había tragado una porción de bosque. Fuera, los árboles eran robustos y extrañamente verdes. Uno muy cerca del otro, uno más majestuoso que el anterior. Las vistas hacían que se sintiera como si hubieran construido aquella pecera en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque. Casi parecía un desperdicio que semejante lugar fuera un gimnasio. Le daba un poco de lástima tal desaprovechamiento, pero a la vez, se sentía reconfortante. Si tuviera que pasar allí muchas horas al día, al menos, la vista valdría la pena.

Repentinamente su mente entendió que aquel lugar no podría alojar a todos los habitantes de la Sede. Tampoco sentía que la decoración tan pulcramente militar fuera una coincidencia.

Arrastró la mano por la estantería repleta de pesas y casi con estupor constató que estaban divididas por kilos y otras pocas por toneladas. Extrajo una de las medianas y notó que era de doscientos cincuenta kilos. Jugueteó con ella estudiando su equilibrio, su frío tacto y su áspera y fina textura. Perfectamente balanceada. Obviamente. La guardó antes de seguir deambulando por ahí y se topó de lleno con la más absolutamente inmensa bolsa de boxeo que alguna vez vio. 

Las cadenas no lucían reforzadas, pero Peter no cometió la imprudencia de creer que por ello eran más frágiles. Dos hilos rojos, seguramente imperceptibles para los demás, en sus muñecas daban fe de que la apariencia no lo era todo.

« _Este era gimnasio personal del Capitán América_ » pensó incrédulo, viendo que si se paraba junto a la bolsa, ésta, al pender muy cerca de una de las esquinas del cuarto, lo único que sus ojos podrían ver era el impoluto verde de la arboleda.

Entendiendo la dedicación que Tony (nadie más en la tierra podría tener un gusto tan exquisito) había puesto allí, se sintió incómodo y excitado por partes iguales. Su instinto natural quería recorrer todo desde el principio otra vez, analizar con esta nueva perspectiva el lugar, pero otra parte de él, le gritaba que retroceda, que se aleje de allí.

¿Era apropiado para él estar en ese sitio? El millonario no lo mencionaba, pero aún después de tanto tiempo, Peter sabía que todo estaba dispuesto a la espera de que su equipo volviera. Los cuartos seguían armados y las camas tendidas, había halas a las que no podía acercarse y la última noche que pasó allí planeando y ultimando detalles, alcanzó a ver la inconsciente forma en la que lo empujó para que no se sentará en determinada silla de la mesa.

Era triste de ver. De alguna forma hacía que los miembros del equipo faltantes fueran fantasmas que perduraban allí pese a que sus cuerpos no estuvieran. Había visto en sus ojos como aquello fue un reflejo. No vio dolor, Tony no parecía ser consciente de cómo se movía por su propia casa, cómo elegía deliberadamente donde apoyarse y donde no. Peter no sabía si veía sus cuerpos y los esquivaba o solo era un baile que se repetía sin proponérselo. Como fuerte, era obvio que todo en ese lugar significaba más de lo que cabría esperar.

Repentinamente volvió a recorrer con los ojos el lugar y se puso ansioso. ¿Se había equivocado de cuarto? No conocía esa zona de la Sede. Tony le había dado el recorrido por algunos de aquellos lugares la primera vez que lo llevó por allí, pero de ahí a entender perfectamente dónde es que estaba parado... No había carteles indicativos y sí muchos pasillos. Un paso en la dirección equivocada y quién sabe dónde terminarías.

Peter se olía que entre el señor Stark y el capitán había pasado algo. La intimidad que desprendía cada palmo de ese gimnasio lo gritaba. Y alguna que otra broma del señor Rhodes que colaboró. Desde que se conocieron le daba esa impresión, la forma tan personal en la que Tony se lo describió mientras lo preparaba para la pelea fue muy —casi intimidantemente— detallada. Le dio un ligero vistazo del panorama en general, de las habilidades de los otros, pero cuando se trató de Steve Rogers, algo en su rostro se contrajo con especial tristeza.

La verdad, teniendo todo esto en cuenta, para Peter no parecía muy probable que estuviera bien que él esté allí. Bien sabía que Tony resguardaba celosamente su intimidad. Cada pieza que le daba era tan valiosa como un diamante en bruto y aquello más que una pieza, se le hacía a una terrible mina. Cada superficie en ese gimnasio era perfecta, era luminoso, cualquier maldita alma torturada hallaría paz en un lugar como ese.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda solo de pensar en lo que le haría si se enteraba que anduvo por allí sin supervisión y alzó la mano alejándola de la bolsa de boxeo. Dio un pequeño saltó recordando lo que Venom había hecho con la sala de la Sede y gimió alzando ambas manos al cielo con temor. Giró sobre sus pies y buscó la salida antes de que fuera muy tarde. Mierda que un descuido, un mal segundo y Venom se cargaba aquel lugar y Tony sí que iba a matarlos.

—¡Diablos! —jadeó alejándose de todo, intentando no dar un traspié.

Su pecho se aceleró un poco, sus palpitaciones alcanzaron sus oídos y un sudor frío le cubrió el cuello. Debía calmarse, pero la sola idea de destrozar sin querer algo lo llevaba al límite.

Lo último que necesitaba era empeorar las cosas para él. Había estado por cargar la bolsa para estipular su peso, pero ahora lo asustaba solo respirar allí.

No había alcanzado el picaporte cuando el brillo de un juego de pantallas abriéndose a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

— _El señor Stark viene en camino, señor Parker._ —le dijo la IA de mentor— _No se puede ir._

—¿Estoy bien aquí? —le preguntó intranquilo.

— _Está justo donde lo necesita el señor Stark, señor Parker. Puede bajar las manos._ —dijo suavemente y sin reírse a su costa— _Le aseguro que este ambiente soportaría intacto un huracán de categoría cinco, señor._

—Oh, bueno... si es así... Gracias. —masculló bajando los brazos hasta acomodar las manos en torno a sus mejillas, donde las apretó esperando bajarles la temperatura con el frío de sus palmas.

Estaba cansado de lucir como un tomate frente a su mentor. Ya no tenía quince años, ¿por qué no podía empezar a controlarse?

Con tristeza recordó ese breve lapsus de tiempo antes de todo aquello. Siempre se sintió intimidado, su sola presencia física lo ponía torpe y le hacía plantearse hasta su forma de respirar, pero en ese momento... mientras estudian a Harry a Norman y la mejor forma de hackear su sistema, Peter se había burlado de él y aplaudido las bromas del coronel.

Tony lo había mirado mucho por esos días, siempre sin decir nada, siempre asintiendo entre sorprendido y complacido. Con un dolor creciendo en su estómago, Peter se dijo que le gustaría volver a tener el dominio suficiente para conseguirse más de esas miradas.

— _De nada señor Parker, ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?_

—No... Bueno sí. —se corrigió, dejando caer sus manos por su rostro— No me trates de usted —pidió más relajado, deslizando las palmas hasta su cuello, donde masajeó un poco, alejando la tensión que se acumulaba allí—. Me pone más incómodo.

— _Será un placer Peter, gracias._ —Peter sonrió mirando el cielorraso, pues no tenía maldita idea donde más apoyar los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo— _El señor Stark viene en camino. Hasta luego._

Se sobresaltó ligeramente y vio su demacrada expresión. Mierda, no parecía haber descansado ni diez minutos.

 _—_ Gracias _. —_ suspiró más resignado que relajado.

Bueno, si el señor Stark quería que esté allí, no se iba a quejar. El lugar era hermoso. Volvió a recorrerlo, volvió a acariciar cada superficie y se fue calmando poco a poco. Sus ojos se perdían en la arboleda y su mente se encauzaba sin proponérselo. Veía las vetas de sol filtrarse por entre las copas, veía las hojas moverse ligeramente y como sobre algunas aún algunas pequeñas gotas persistían.

 _— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ —preguntó molesto el simbionte, consiguiendo que dé un respingo.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo su pacto de no estar todo el día fastidiando, porque él mismo se hallaba nervioso. Inspiró una bocanada de aire y se concentró en cosas inocuas mientras exhalaba. Lo repitió un par de veces, pese a que sentía una parte de su mente pelear contra la tranquilidad.

« _¡Deja de agitarte!»_ legruñó mentalmente.

Había tenido que llegar a un acuerdo con Venom. No podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que no estaba dentro de él. No es que el señor Stark le diera muchas piezas de información, pero le confirmó que era una cosa alienígena. Ni siquiera podía procesarlo. Su mente no podía con tanto.

Decidido a no ir más lejos de lo que en verdad podía abarcar, se concentró en lo seguro. Arreglar las cosas con ese... con Venom.

Para empezar, el simbionte no podía estar hablándole todo el tiempo, ni mucho menos, tomar control de su cuerpo. A cambio, él se comprometía a no ignorarlo y a tener en cuenta las posibles necesidades de este. Eso no incluía comer personas, descuartizarlas o matarlas "de formas creativas" como le sugirió.

Por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra forma, el simbionte no cumplió.

Necesitó un pobre par de horas para faltar miserablemente a su palabra y a Peter lo comía la vergüenza por tener que admitir que no podía frenar a Venom cuando esté hacía que su cuerpo hicieras cosas absurdas. Luego de aceptar no iba a poder dormir una sola hora más, se levantó y el simbionte —que juró portarse bien y no hacerlo lucir como un lunático— había odiado tanto el sabor fuerte y mentolado de la pasta dental, que no tuvo reparos en sujetarle las manos y destrozar el pobre pomo hasta vaciar todo su contenido entre sus dedos, cabello y rostro. Sujetó con tal fuerza entre sus manos al pobre tuvo, que cuando Peter le advirtió que frenara, que iba a romperlo, el simbionte en lugar de obedecer como juró, solo sonrió haciéndolo simplemente explotar por diversión.

—¿Entrenarme? —dijo inseguro, acariciando la suave superficie de la caminadora a su paso.

No tenía ganas de discutir. Eso no llevaba a ningún lado. Tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de que se volviera a enojar. De no ser por el señor Stark, lo hubiera matado por falta de oxígeno.

— _Peter marica no para de llorar. No hubiera dejado que mueras. —_ ronroneó el simbionte y Peter sintió su piel erizarse.

—¿Por qué sigues con la mierda de marica? Joder, que no lo soy y aparte, estas usando mal esa palabra. —sin dudas no era bueno el tonito posesivo que había empezado a usar. Mejor distraerlo con cualquier otra cosa.

_—Así decir los bocadillos a Peter en el parque._

Peter se frenó y ladeó la cabeza intentando entender lo que decía. Descubrió bien rápido que pese a ser inexplicable, Venom poseía una lógica. No era una cosa amorfa incapaz de razonar. Que Peter sintiera que era imposible seguirle el ritmo era otro asunto.

—¿En el parque? —susurró sin poder hallar el momento— ¿Qué par-...? ¡Oh vamos, eso era un insulto! La palabra es cobarde, no marica.

— _Peter cobarde entonces._

—¡No! ¡Peter nada! ¡Mierda...! —inspiró una vez y se calmó volviendo a dejar que su pulso se apacigüe antes de animarse a responderle algo más. Era imperativo que mantuviera la compostura— Peter ¿sí? Solo Peter. —probó manteniendo la calma.

— _Peter Venom._ —lo corrigió y antes de que pudiera ponerle un freno a esa vibración enojada en su voz, otra vez las luces de unas pantallas le llamaron la atención.

Peter vio un fragmento de lo que en estas se reproducían y sin poder contener sus pies, estos empezaron a guiarlo a través de la estancia en dirección a una pequeña habitación adjunta —que no había ni siquiera notado al entrar—

— _Esto es aburrido. Podríamos ir a fuera y cazar bocadillos para entrenar._ —se quejó Venom cuando Peter se fue acercando al mesón donde las pantallas se suspendían.

—Si... bueno, no es que sea una mala idea —ironizó sin determinarlo— O no me muera de ganas de hacerlo... pero eso no pasará. —culminó distraído, mientras estudiaba el cuarto contiguo.

Acomodadas bajo un arco de vidrio hábilmente camuflado para que no se lo percibieran, había puertas corredizas igual de impolutas que todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Aquella habitación era inclusive más pequeña que la anterior. En ella solo entraba el escritorio duro y de metal, que estaba acomodado de tal forma que tuvierais una vista limpia de todo el gimnasio y la silla tras él. Las pantallas holográficas (todas ellas reproduciendo un mismo video en distintos tiempos) salían de varios lados, pero todas se suspendían sobre la placa de vidrio negro y espeso. Peter arrastró su temblorosa mano por la superficie e intentó hacer tierra con el frío y terso material. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto ver todo ese lujo.

Su mirada se quería desplazar a las filmaciones, pero no lo permitía. Sí miró la pared tras el escritorio y giró un poco sobre sí para apreciar la vista de este cuarto. Jadeó al ver que los árboles desde esa posición se veían incluso más hermosos. Mierda, Peter no es que no fuera un tipo que apreciaba la naturaleza, pero en Nueva York ver semejante bosque era un sueño. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía o de terror, si los gritos que se alzaban cerca eran los que dictaminaban el aura.

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas y el pasto húmedo de la noche anterior lo hipnotizó haciendo que parte de los gritos desgarrados se perdiera en el aire. Continuó viendo los exteriores, fingiendo que la voz rota y la risa cruel no existían y notó cómo a pocos metros de las paredes de vidrio había un pequeño banco de hierro forjado con una mesa y dos sillas a juego. La verdad es que el lugar era salido de otra época. May sin dudas enloquecería viendo semejante lugar.

A su espalda los gritos martirizados persistían pese a lo que intentaba hacer por no escucharlos y no pudo sino entender que estos perturban la perfección de ese sitio. Por supuesto que era más por sonido en sí, que por el tono agudo. No era la contraposición de lo hermoso y el horror lo que molestaba, era que se sentía... se sentía mal. Dos cosas tan antagónicas no debían coexistir en un mismo universo.

Era un maldito oasis que intentaba ser erradicado con la marca del horror.

Un oasis con cierto olor a disolvente notó extrañado luego de inspirar suavemente.

Miró en todas direcciones y casi se pateó por lo obvio. Casi pudo ver lo que antes hubo allí. Su mente diagramó un nuevo ambiente, o bueno, lo devolvió a su estado original.

Con más repudió volvió a ver el escritorio y en él, la reproducción de su tortura. Reemplazó la cómoda silla con una banqueta más baja, más sofisticada y se apostaba algo a que de una oscura madera que combinara con el exterior y frente a esta no se alzaba el escritorio, sino un caballete sosteniendo un lienzo. Más al fondo, donde descansaba una camilla acolchonada, seguramente hubo una pequeña estantería que hubiera contenido todo lo elemental para la tarea.

Como de poético era que donde alguien (seguramente el Cap. ya no dudaba) había hecho algo tan hermoso como pintar, ahora él, mirara como su sangre chorreaba desde una mesa metálica al piso.

Apretó los labios y dejó de intentar extrapolarse del momento. No podía correr las agujas y volver a un tiempo donde ese cuarto aún fuera un remanso de tranquilidad. Caminó lentamente hasta donde las pantallas y se cruzó de brazos viéndolas con subjetividad, intentando ponerse en la piel de su mentor cuando las contemplo.

Intentó esconder en una mueca dura e impersonal el dolor que lo envolvió. No corrió los ojos, no imitó a Dan. Notó cosas que antes no hubiera podido, un problema de ángulo obviamente. Vislumbró como la espalda del doctor se encorvaba, como sus pies se movían (hecho que hacía sus cortes tan imperfectos) Las súplicas llegaron. Su estómago se revolvió. Llegaron los cortes a su espalda, llegó el ácido a su carne abierta. Corrió la vista, no podía con eso. Era mucho. Peter notó con desasosiego que su tormento se veía muy diferente a lo que vivió. Peter hasta ese momento se sentía ligeramente orgulloso de su accionar. Había creído que llevó aquello con altura, con algo de altura, ahora veía que había sido muy ciego.

Sus gritos no eran medidos, no al final de cada sesión. No había notado que perdía tanto la fuerza y el dominio sobre sí. Recordaba creer que tenía el control de sus gritos y de su locura, pero viendo fijamente, su mirada se perdía en algún momento y mientras la tortura quebraba su mente, él llamaba al señor Stark, a Rhodes, a Happy y a Visión. Llamó a los Vengadores. Después perdió la fe. Pidió por sus padres, llamó a su tío Ben. Sollozó el nombre de May después de desmayarse.

Peter se vio solo, roto. Se vio orinarse, vio como Dan soltaba el bisturí y vomita al costado de su cuerpo mezclando sus inmundicias. Escuchó la risa burlona de Galler, escuchó como con una voz fría e impersonal ordenaba que lo limpien para poder despertarlo y continuar. Vio como lo volteaba, como le lanzaban un cubo de agua, presupone que fría, ya que aún desmayado se quejó.

Un susurró persistía en el aire, un ruido corto, ahogado y doloroso. No necesito inclinarse para entenderlo, no necesito que alguien lo subtitulara para él. _Tony. Tony. Tony._ Preso de la inconciencia lo llamaba. Una y otra vez, volteaban su cuerpo, lo movían, parecía muerto, creyó mal, nadie limpiaba con alcohol sus heridas. Le lanzaban las gasas y la sangre las pegaba a su cuerpo. Una onda eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo y lo levantaba de la camilla sin miramientos. Otra vez sus gritos, otra vez la conciencia. Se resistía, peleaba, sellaba sus labios, lloraba en silencio. Pero el dolor volvía a crecer, volvía a ser mucho. Los gritos, las súplicas, los ruegos. Todo empezando otra vez y otra. Su fuerza se disipaba y las demandas de un loco salían como una larga y cruda letanía: _Tony. Tony. Tony._

Peter apretó los ojos. Sintió las lágrimas quemar en el fondo de su garganta, preguntándose con malestar por qué, por qué tuvo que pasarle aquello, por qué no pudo resistirlo, por qué tenían que haberlo filmado como un animal, por qué tuvieron que mutilarlo hasta despojarlo de todo su orgullo, de toda su integridad. No quedaba nada de él en esa camilla, no era humano, no era animal, no era un ser. Era algo, pero no sabía qué. Un fantasma, un vestigio de un ser humano. Una necesidad, una desesperación. Lo que sea, pero definitivamente no era un humano el que se retorcía y gritaba por ayuda, por piedad hasta quedar mudo.

Venom se revolvió, lo sintió pelear, pero Peter estaba demasiados enterrado en su miseria como para pelear. De alguna forma, de alguna extraña forma, el simbionte se pegó a su cuerpo, a sus mismas entrañas. Extrañamente, pese a que quizás no habría otra situación en la que pudiera ser más vulnerable, Venom no se burló. De alguna retorcida forma se quedó agazapado solo viendo las filmaciones, solo escuchando junto a él los gritos.

En las imágenes los susurros rotos volvieron, las plegarias de un desesperado emergieron de sus labios con nombre propio y Peter no pudo seguir oyendo eso. No pudo.

—¡Quita esto! —gritó asqueado, lleno de vergüenza y dolor.

No recordaba todo eso. No recordaba haber sido tan débil, tan infantil. Se sentía humillado cada que escuchaba como sollozaba el nombre de su mentor. Cómo suplicaba por un poco de piedad al ser quemado vivo.

—No puedes destrozar mi Sede y gritarme un mismo día Parker, eso es abuso. —lo reprendió una voz grave a su espalda y Peter sintió que se consumía.

Giró sobresaltado y completamente humillado. Peter quería creer que no lo había visto, amagó a esconder con su espalda (como si fuera posible) las imágenes, pero en cuando sus miradas se chocaron entendió que era en vano. Claro que ese hombre lo había visto todo.

Un peso inmenso cayó sobre sus hombros vergüenza, humillación, fragilidad, indefensión, todo junto. Un sentimiento tras otro cayendo sobre él. Su rostro cayó, no podía alzar la cabeza, no podía verlo. Se sentía sucio, indigno. Deseó huir, escapar, alejarse de aquel lugar de esos gritos y de esa mirada whisky. Su abdomen se tensó, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y enredarse en la oscuridad. Sentía sus hombros temblar, sus manos sudar. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, sus pies querían moverse, sacarlo de allí, guiarlo hasta un agujero donde pudiera quedarse y esconderse del mundo, de la realidad.

Apretó los párpados aceptando que no existía un solo lugar en la tierra donde podría esconderse y fingir que aquello no pasó. No importaría nunca que tanto se alejara, que tal lejos huyera, nada borraría de la mente de su mentor sus gritos, su inmundicia. Sabía que sin importar que hiciera, siempre quedaría en su mente _ese_ Peter, _ese_ ser roto y acabado.

—F.R.D.A.Y. deshazte de eso.

— _Como ordene, jefe._

Una fracción de segundo después, sus gritos frenaron y la luz en su espalda también. Agachó la mirada en busca de su dignidad desparramada por el piso y murmuró una disculpa apenado. Desearía de corazón poder borrar la imagen que ahora el señor Stark tenía de él.

 _«Diablos Peter, ¿es que tenías que gritar y gemir su nombre?»_ se preguntó incrédulo y mortificado. _« ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí?»_ se lamentó.

—Perdón señor Stark, no lo escuché. —musitó guardando las manos en los bolsillos de la ropa prestada.

Su cabeza seguía perdida en el mar del auto-desprecio. ¿Es que no quedaba nada de dignidad en ese mundo para él? ¡Por qué tuvo que llorar! No era justo, siquiera lo recordaba. Mucho menos pensar en Ben o en sus padres.

 _«Dios Peter, incluso lloraste pidiendo por los Vengadores. ¡Ya se disolvieron!»_ se retó ofuscado.

¿Qué más hizo? ¿Y lo de mearse? Por unos instantes su mente se quedó en blanco ante esa revelación. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba claramente, esa era una opción y era malditamente obvio. Incluso... incluso si lo habían forzado tanto... si habían empujado así su cuerpo él también pudo...

—Eso es porque obviamente soy un ninja. —se rió con seriedad el mayor, tomándole el pelo.

Después de todo, hubiera sido una respuesta natural de su cuerpo luego de cada falla que...

_—Él está coqueteando con nosotros._

Peter jadeó alzando de golpe el rostro y su mentor solo achicó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Sabía que el millonario creía que lo miraba espantado en un intento de seguirle el juego, así que sonrió tibiamente, antes de retroceder alejarse unos pasos.

El miedo y la vergüenza se fueron casi de golpe de su pecho. Miró a Tony se alejó sintiendo que Venom se revolvía queriendo algo, y Peter sintió que se le frenaba el pecho al entender que quería _lamerlo._ Ese maldito simbionte iba a volverlo loco. Peter sentía que saltaba entre sus emociones. Venom hacia que entendiera bien el concepto de bipolar.

Pateó con fuerza su auto-desprecio y prestó atención a lo que podía controlar, medianamente, y volvió a ver a Tony a la cara.

¿Cómo podía Venom ser tan irresponsable para solar semejante cosa? Y peor, ¡¿basada en qué?!

 _«¡Diablos!, ¡Claro que él no está haciendo eso!»_ lo retó, limpiando en la tela interior del pantalón el sudor que empezó a humedecer sus palmas.

 _—Nos sonríe. —_ justificó.

Peter, agarrado desprevenido, clavó los ojos en la boca de su mentor y estudió atento su sonrisa.

Sí le sonreía, era verdad. Una buena y suave sonrisa. No recordaba haberlo visto sonreír nunca. No de esa forma al menos. Siempre lo hacía de un modo más sarcástico, más cínico. Un gesto que poco tenía de lúdico. En ese momento lucía relajado, distendido casi cómplice. No sentía la barrera de las posiciones que los separaban, inclusive, no sentía esa lejanía propia de la diferencia de edad.

Para ser alguien mayor, Peter consensuó consigo mismo, que Tony no lo aparentaba. Se notaban unas pequeñas arrugas en los costados de sus ojos, pero para nada estorbaba. Al contrario, desde que lo conoció, cada año que pasaba para él su mentor lucía más seguro, más confiado. Con esa aura dominante, juguetona y frívola más firme. Las pequeñas arrugas podrían haberse pronunciado, pero el señor Stark era de los que envejecen con galantería y altura. Era de esas privilegiadas personas a que la edad les hacía el favor.

Ya quisiera él poder ostentar un rostro tan firme y... bueno, ¿por qué no?, sensual, en algún momento de su vida. Si el costo eran unas pequeñas arrugas, le daba lo mismo.

Arrugas que siguió con la mirada, perdido en su mente, hasta toparse con sus ojos tras las gafas de tono celeste.

Noto con desconcierto que no se notaban muy claros a esa distancia y menos bajo ese color. Se arriesgaría a decir que daban un aire mucho más duro, más oscuro. No es que sintiera miedo, no, era más... más intrincado de explicar. Su mirada se sentía cálida. Parte de sus nervios se calmaron solo de verlos fijamente, pero (como desde el día en que despertó) Tony lucía una perpetua aura de peligro.

Incómodo, corrió la vista para otro lado cuando sus ojos se conectan a los suyos. Aún sentía parte del remanente de vergüenza, así que rehuyó a su pesada mirada. No se sentía con fuerzas, no se sentía digno.

Ni siquiera hubiera sido consciente de que volvía a estudiar el suave contorno de su boca, de no ser porque esta se frunció en un mohín juguetón.

Alejó rápidamente la vista cuando Venom se agitó. La dirigió al bosque, a la sala de entrenamiento, al piso... a cualquier maldito lugar que no fueran los labios de Tony Stark. Estaba empezando a delirar.

 _« ¡Solo es amable!»_ le dijo sintiendo los nervios retorcer su estómago. Debía concentrarse o iba a perder el norte. Venom no tenía idea de lo que decía.

_—¿Por qué?_

Peter se quedó en blanco pensando en eso, intentando encontrar un motivo por el cual su mentor estaría siendo considerado y amable. Peter sintió algo parecido al regocijo cuando se le alcanzó a ocurrir que era porque le importaba, porque lo había visto tenso y casi demacrado la noche anterior, pero se reprendió a sí mismo casi inmediatamente obligándose a dejar de soñar despierto con una vida que ya no era de él.

No podía dejar que Venom jugara con su mente. El señor Stark solo era amable por los motivos obvios. Después de que él llorara como un bebé pidiendo por él, que más se suponía que iba a hacer. ¿Tratarlo mal? Diablos, incluso seguramente lo dejó dormir en su recamara pensando en él como un pequeño niño que necesitaba el confort y la seguridad de la cama de sus padres.

« _¡Cierra la boca!»_ le ordenó con náuseas. « _Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es coquetear._ » añadió iracundo« _Y de todos modos, ya nadie dice coquetear._ » se quejó exasperado.

Otra vez sentía sus emociones exacerbadas. Sentía demasiado, muy intenso. Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Si pudiera incluso se golpearía el frente.

—¿Parker? —preguntó Tony inseguro, al verlo callado y con la mirada perdida tanto tiempo.

« _Por amor a lo que más quieras Peter, ¡Deja de comportarte como un lunático!_ » Él era el primero en retar a Venom por estar dele que dele hablando, diciendo incoherencias y no se podía comportar. Debía dejar de pensar en lo que Venom decía y ponerle más atención a sus propios actos.

—Lo siento, perdón. —se disculpó girando el rostro.

—Descuida. —dijo el mayor volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Inspirando suavemente, Peter se preguntó qué decir, qué hacer. Los gritos volvieron a filtrarse por entre sus pensamientos y mortificado mordió su labio inferior. Percibió que Tony lo imitaba y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones idénticos a los suyos, antes de dar otro paso cerca de él y tuvo la acertada precaución de alejar la vista de la zona de sus caderas, volviendo a correrla al piso en cuanto su atención se fijó en exceso en lo bien que le entallaban las caderas.

Peter sabía que empezaba perder el juicio y sería más severo consigo mismo si su presente no fuera tan escabroso. En verdad no quería notar nada de su mentor, él sabía bien a donde lo dirigía esa estupidez. Hacía cinco años lo dirigió a un camino... peñascoso y ahora con veinte, mismo camino hubiera sido una senda más bien empinada no tan suicida, pero era un camino que no interesara como se viera era uno para el que él no tenía pase de acceso.

Por un segundo, por un milagroso segundo, Peter se imaginó así mismo viviendo eso, algo tan inocente e infantil como un enamoramiento prohibido, un sueño sin esperanzas y dolor. Podría ver el drama, ver la demencia y el dolor de un amor inalcanzable y no correspondido. Casi lo deseó. Pero en su lugar lo único que tenía era una vida de mierda, rota y sepultada por un simbionte que cuando el pánico lo invadía, se hacía cargo de su cuerpo, de su mente y sus acciones.

Cuando apenas tenía quince años sintió... una especie de _crush_ con Tony. No diría que fue tanto así, pero se le aproximó bastante. Era joven y estaba maravillado. La vida le había sacado mucho, pero le dio otro tanto y Tony Stark era mucho como para digerir sin confundirte. Luego del incidente de aquel año y su eventual rechazo a ser parte de los Vengadores, la distancia entre ellos calmó esa parte extraña que se agitaba al verlo. Siempre sintiendo gratitud y un cariño estuvo a su pendiente, pero ahora que volvía a estar abrumado y abatido, con demasiado en su plato, sentía que aquel desvarío podría volver si no se iba con cuidado.

Que Venom no colaborar lo más mínimo era sin dudas otro factor a tener en cuenta. Uno preocupante, uno que si Peter fuera más inteligente y dejara de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasándole, se molestaría en estudiar más a fondo. Pero de momento no quería concentrarse en el por qué repentinamente Venom parecía empecinado en que _"tuvieran"_ a Tony, sino en cómo maldita sea sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. No llevaban juntos tanto, o bueno, no de una forma que Peter hubiera querido aceptar, pues llevaba susurrando en el fondo de su consciencia la semana que llevaba de libertad; pero llevaba lo suficiente prestándole atención para alcanzar a decir: no lo conozco, pero puedo determinar que su espíritu anarquista va a traerme graves y muy variados problemas.

Con la punta del pie pateó ligeramente el suelo e intentó determinar el material. No creía que fuera algo tan ostentoso como mármol, pero tampoco sabría qué podría ser. Un pequeño puchero se posó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de nada sobre casa y construcción. Si le tocara rediseñar una estancia, seguramente se volvería loco entre catálogos y muestras.

—Parker.

—¿Señor? —saltó incómodo.

—No es que no crea que me merezco un par de alabanzas... y estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré, pero no necesitas agachar el rostro para hablar conmigo.

Intentó componer una sonrisa, pero siguió mirando el piso sin voluntad. Ahora que no miraba su rostro y su mente divagaba a la deriva entre ideas idiotas y triviales, podía escuchar el pitido en sus oídos, podía escuchar como su voz se quebraba tanto como su voluntad lo hacía. Los gritos se repetían en su mente, su cuerpo mutilado, sucio y maltratado le revolvieron el estómago y retrocedió otro paso asqueado. Odiaba todo aquello, odiaba haberlo visto, odiaba saber que el señor Stark lo vio.

Tony se acomodó en el borde del escritorio y resopló apoyando una mano en su hombro. No pudo evitar encogerse y siseó un insulto por lo bajo. Le sujetó la correa a Venom cuando este se revolvió molesto por el susto que le causó un contacto tan ínfimo y corrió el rostro. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas quemar en el fondo de su garganta. Peter no quería decirlo, le daba miedo aceptarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo habían roto.

Se asustaba de su sombra, no podía dejar de sentir que lo espiaban, que le seguían los pasos incluso mientras estaba en esa gran y segura sede. Se sentía pequeño y aterrado. Fingía que era miedo a que esa voz en su cabeza se descontrolara, pero le daba pánico cruzar la acera o ir a la tienda de víveres a pocas manzanas.

Francamente no se imaginaba a sí mismo como Spider-Man, ni siquiera como Peter Parker. Siempre fue algo imprudente, algo despistado. Ahora le aterraba que le pusieran una mano encima, que se movieran bruscamente cerca del.

Peter había olvidado lo que el término valentía significaba.

—No te castigues. —murmuró el mayor leyendo sin necesidad de un posgrado su malestar y Peter sonrió de lado.

Se enderezó como pudo, intentó alejar el malestar, olvidar así fuera por unos segundos sus gritos, sus ruegos.

—Es fácil para usted decirlo —suspiró apretando suavemente sus ojos, enfundándose valor—. Usted no... no fue... No lloró de _esa_ forma. —gruñó alzando de golpe el rostro.

No fue la osadía en sus palabras lo que hizo que el señor Stark soltara su hombro, fue su voz que salió rasposa y fuerte. Muy ronca para ser sólo suya, muy enojada para ser solo su dolor hablando. El señor Stark abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró fijamente intentando encontrar en su iris al monstruo. Respiró con fuerza y forzó a Venom a retroceder. Lo sentía casi acariciando la superficie de su piel intentando salir para pelear contra lo que fuera, pero él no le apetecía una lucha y menos con el millonario que no tuvo culpa o parte en su martirio.

Su mentor se alejó del escritorio y lo volvió por los hombros hasta que hubo quedado frente a él, con una expresión fría y dominante se retiró los anteojos y Peter se quedó ligeramente pasando. Inclusive Venom se quedó prendido de su imponente mirada.

Eran tan diferentes... Ya no solo por su pelo, el color de sus ojos, sus estructuras óseas o mismo las musculares. Tampoco en todo lo talante a su sentido del humor, su inteligencia o mismo su edad. Eran distintos allí donde importaba. Tony era frío, meticuloso, imparcial, implacable. Él... él ya no era ni valiente. El cuerpo de señor Stark se sentía duro e intimidante cuando sacaba pecho y cuadraba sus hombros. Era como una roca, un pilar en el que apoyarse o una habitación segura en la que esconderse. Peter poseía más fuerza en uno de sus dedos que ese hombre en todo el cuerpo, pero le dio tanta seguridad tenerlo de frente, sujetando con aire protector sus hombros, que agachó la mirada derrotado.

Se había convertido en una excusa de hombre, uno que no podía ni controlar sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y una de las firmes manos abandonó la gastada tela de la sudadera que se negó a quitarse, para sujetar su mejilla. Con una leve inclinación, lo forzó a mantenerle la mirada y sintió como el pulgar se movió levemente, impidiendo que la gota llegara a su boca.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. corre el fragmento que separé esta mañana. —pidió con los ojos fijos en la porción de piel que seguía acariciando suavemente.

Sosteniéndolo con firmeza, Tony impidió que moviera el mentón. Su cara siguió fija en el rostro de su mentor mientras el sonido los rodeó.

« _Deliras si piensas que quiero verlo»_ pensóoyendo los gritos del buen doctor Dan.

Tony lo empujó de los hombros y lo hizo girar para ver de frente la pantalla. Peter quiso correr la vista, pero el señor Stark se paró tras suyo y le rodeó los hombros apretándolo contra su costado. Tragando su mierda, mantuvo la vista fija en las filmaciones, en las pantallas y en su cuerpo mutilado.

— _¡Vas a amputarte ambas manos! ¡Detente de una vez niño!_

—Ese idiota... —murmuró el señor Stark sonriendo con odio— Llamarte niño de esa forma...

Tony meneó el rostro y guardó silencio, dejando que sus gritos volvieran a llenar de horror la pequeña sala.

Peter estaba por vomitar. Sus muñecas empezaron a escocer y su cuerpo a trasladarlo a esa camilla. Vio las cadenas en su cuerpo, vio los pequeños eslabones, escuchó a Dan diciéndole que se saque de ahí. Recordó la voz del doctor cuando se dio cuenta que Peter no podía hacerlo. 

Sin poder tolerarlo más, se giró listo para escapar, si Tony quería verlo, quería martirizarse a sí mismo con semejante asquerosidad, Peter no se iba a quedar para verlo.

— _¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡No puedes hacerlo!_

 _—_ Quieto _—_ masculló Tony sujetándolo para impedir que pudiera huir _—_ Suficiente F.R.I.D.A.Y. —aceptó cuando fue evidente que ya no pudo soportar sus gritos llenos de odio.

Sus párpados cayeron ante el recuerdo. El dolor. Oh, ahora lo podía sentir. La calidez de la sangre goteando hasta sus dedos, el charco tibio que empezaba caer sobre sus pies descubiertos hasta el piso.

—Cuando me desperté en esa cueva... recuerdo bien que me sentía desorientado. No entendía nada, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Para qué me querían? ¿Era dinero? —sin pedirle que abriera los ojos, su mentor se acercó un pasó más, apretando el agarre de sus manos, ahora sobre ambos hombros— Yinsen era mi traductor. Él me salvó, claro que su vida dependía de ello, pero él sabía que no había esperanza real. Me salvó porque era un idiota.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Solo ese hombre podía insultar a la persona que le salvó la vida.

—Cuando entendí qué esperaban de nosotros, lo único que cruzó mi mente fue: ¿Para esto me salvo? Yinsen debía suponer que no construiría el Jericó para esos dementes. O bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás creyó que lo haría —murmuró como si repentinamente pensará en ello por primera vez.

Peter, sin poder resistirse, abrió los ojos a su suave y cálida voz que empezó a envolverlo, alejándolo del dolor, de la miseria.

« _¿Cuándo se acercó?_ » pensó algo inquieto ante el regocijo de Venom. Tony estaba realmente cerca. Cerca del verbo _demasiado_. Podía casi respirar sus palabras. Su rostro no lucía esa extraña expresión de añoranza o de mínimamente de recordar algo, ese gesto vago y perdido de quien escarba su propia mente para viajar a otro momento. Tony lo veía fijo, lo veía determinado. Clavaba sus ojos whisky en su rostro, en su boca, en sus ojos.

Peter sintió como su abdomen dio un brinco y parpadeó ligeramente perdido. Las manos de su mentor se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta su cuello y sintió cómo sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la piel de éste ascendiendo hasta sujetarle el rostro y mantenerlo firme. El movimiento fue suave, Peter sintió que a posta fue gentil y relajante. Fue un aviso de que no intentaba dañarlo, una petición silenciosa que no hubiera podido negarle así le dijera que luego tocaba pasar por la sala de tortura de Dan, porque fue tan considerada la forma en la que sus manos lo acariciaron que por un momento se sintió un animal salvaje y herido al que hay que tocarlo con extremo cuidado. Demostrándole respeto, dejándole saber que en cuanto quiera se puede alejar y nadie lo juzgaría.

No es que estuviera pensando en alejarse un paso o agachar la mirada. De hecho, estaba seguro que no podría así le naciera, pero la forma en la que Tony ahora le sostenía las mejillas volvería imposible cualquier intento de rehuir a sus ojos. O lo miraba o huía, pocas opciones, pero seguían siendo más de las que le habían dado.

—Prometían dejarme ir, pero yo sabía que no iba a pasar. Me negué. Si iba a morir de todos modos, no iba a hacerlo.

—Fue valiente —susurró intentando agachar el mentón.

Fue lo que él no fue.

Tony le sujetó con más firmeza el rostro acercándose un poco más.

Peter ni siquiera lo pensó. Volvió a buscar su mirada frustrado con todo aquello. ¿Por qué le hablaba de eso? Él no fue fuerte, no se sacó de allí. Tuvieron que rescatarlo. Ni su fuerza ni su inteligencia lograron alejarlo de la agarras de Galler.

—Afrontó que iba a morir y decidió proteger a los dm-

—Fui un cobarde Peter. —lo cortó humedeciendo sus labios, viéndolo con sorna y nada, pero nada de vergüenza— No pensé en luchar, en forzar mi suerte. No pensaba en una estrategia. Solo deje que ese hecho me consumiera. Yinsen iba a morir conmigo. Una semana de vida me quedaba, incluso menos. Pronto se iba a dar cuenta de que jamás iba a ayudarles.

—Pero y el traje...

Tony inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con soberbia acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus pómulos con la yema de sus pulgares. Peter se estremeció ligeramente y su cuerpo avanzó en búsqueda del calor que desprendía su mentor. Quería creer que había algo para él en esas palabras. Quería desesperadamente entender lo que intentaba explicarle porque en ese momento se sentía tan solo y abandonado que cualquier cosa lo conformaría. Tony acarició con cuidado su rostro y volvió a barrer las tercas lágrimas que siguen escapándose de su control.

—Se le ocurrió a alguien mucho más inteligente. —Peter abrió los ojos dando un respingo sin dar crédito—. Yinsen.

—Pen-pensé que era su... su diseño. —balbuceó.

El millonario sonrió más profundamente y el aire entre ellos le agitó el pelo de la frente.

—Lo fue. Pero él me guío en la dirección indicada Peter. Cortaste el tendón en tu muñeca derecha, facturaste tu clavícula y ambas muñecas. Te dislocaste el codo derecho y abriste la piel hasta tus huesos. Cortaste tus venas. —enumeró Tony, apretando con más fuerza su rostro— No intentabas morir, luchabas por vivir. Estabas tan cerca de salir de allí sin tus manos... Eres un hombre estúpido Parker, pero eres valiente.

Tony alzó un poco más su cara y lo miró con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo entero tembló bajo su poder.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Hombres con años de entrenamiento se quiebran bajo menor presión. ¿Correcto? Estoy _muy_ orgulloso Peter. —susurró volviendo a acariciar sus mejilla, seca aquella vez.

Peter no pensaba. Ya no lo hacía. Estaba perdido en la mirada whisky, en sus palabras, en la promesa de estas. Sus labios se separaron al inhalar el mismo aire que Tony soltó y se dio cuenta que olía a menta, juraría que su boca sabría igual.

Venom, que no era un ser muy paciente, y obviamente no poseía un cerebro primitivo que marcaba un error de sistema, si pensó en algo.

— _Ahora tenemos que besarlo. Coquetea con nosotros._

La espalda de Tony se enderezó en cuanto las bruscas manos del chico le sujetaron de la cintura para alzarlo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —suplicaba el mocoso, mientras él intentaba frenar la hemorragia en su nariz.

—Parker, ya —gruñó alzando el rostro—. Ya me ocupo. Siéntate. —le ordenó cuándo los toscos dedos soltaron su cuerpo.

Quiso quejarse de la fuerza en su agarre, pero eso iba a ser peor. Suficiente tenía Parker en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —susurró cayendo en el asiento que iba a usar él.

No es que cualquiera pudiera darle un cabezazo en medio de la cara y salirse con la suya, pero se la había ganado por despistado. Había estado tan furioso, tan molesto, que no se percató de lo mucho que se había acercado a Peter.

No sabía en qué momento se le había ido encima, pero lo había necesitado con cada gramo de su ser. Solo había sentido como su pecho se congelaba viendo el dolor y la vergüenza abatir al chico. La furia que había estado conteniendo en su interior se escapa de su control y verlo llorar _otra vez_ había acabado con él.

Había hecho todo mal. Lo dejó solo. Lo entregó a sus enemigos. Él siempre supo dónde lo metía y no había tenido reparos en hacerlo. Le había sobrado soberbia y faltado humildad. Se rió del chico por contar con sus propias barreras de seguridad y la alerta de Karen provino de ellas y no de las suyas.

Tony admitía lo que Peter era incapaz de ver: Fueron sus errores los que le hicieron eso. Fueron sus malditos errores los que lo llevaron a terminar llorando y suplicando por un poco de misericordia.

« _¿Pero era necesario ponerle las manos encima?»_ se retó con fastidio.

Se merecía ese cabezazo. Había muchas normas del espacio personal de las personas que directamente abuso en esos minutos. Lo único que sí le preocupaba fue la naturalidad con la que lo hacía. Debía ponerle un freno a esa necesidad de repararlo, de tenerlo escondido tras su espalda y a salvo.

Tony se conocía lo suficiente. Ese tipo de necesidad lo llevó a tomar muy malas decisiones. No debía dejar que se le saliera de control. Sumado a que era muy claro que él chico no quería que se le acercara tanto. Otra cosa que intentar equilibrar pues debía encontrar la forma de descubrir que tanto Peter deseaba ese tipo de apoyo. Rhodes era muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de las personas, eso lo hacía un buen militar. Sabía bien cuando le mentían. Podría preguntarle a él, pero o se aseguraba que Milena estuviera cerca o iba a conseguir que le echara muchas de esas miraditas exasperantes.

Suficiente tuvo que soportar con la que le lanzó cuando le explicó que mandó al chico a dormir a su cuarto personal. Hasta que no le aclaró que él pensaba dormitar en el taller, su amigo solo se lo quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, antes de fruncir el ceño preocupado. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Sabía perfectamente que no podía acostarse en la misma cama con el chico ahí.

Sintió el líquido rojo y cálido caer por su nariz y juró internamente. Necesitaban afinar eso. Descubrir la cantidad justa de contacto físico era otra prioridad. No podían dejarlo en: Venom destruyendo su Sede, Parker partiéndole los huesos.

—¿Qué tal tu frente? —le preguntó intentando normalizar las cosas entre ellos.

Entre la culpa y la vergüenza, Parker había viciado el aire con sus sentimientos y Tony era el que sentía que se ahogaba.

—Demasiado sana —murmuró el chico sombríamente.

Fue hasta el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se limpió las manos manchadas con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que si se permitió en primera instancia sujetarlo cerca, fue porque vio a esa _cosa_ en sus ojos. Se habían vuelto de un blanco espeluznante. Ya sabía cómo funcionaba una parte de su simbiosis, así que supo que el chico estaba asustado. Lo suficientemente asustado para dejar que esa cosa tomará el control. Peter no aprecia hacerlo a posta, Tony dudaba de si era cuestión de que al final su miedo impedía que luchará o si se debía a que esa cosa solo se activaba con el miedo del chico.

—Bien, luego de esto... —dijo terminando de acomodar un pedazo de algodón en su nariz— Si es que ya terminaste conmigo —añadió maliciosamente, consiguiendo que el chico le lanzará una mirada mortificada llena de disculpas— Voy a explicarte qué hacemos aquí.

Peter asintió y lo escuchó atentamente. No lo interrumpió y salvando el leve momento de tensión, donde el chico se puso pálido al oír la palabra _pruebas_ , todo había salido muy bien.

Debía hacerse la idea más clara que pudiera sobre lo que tenían entre manos. Bruce ayudó con la Hulk-Buster y Verónica. Conocía sus fuerzas, sabía sus límites. O una idea aproximada de cuáles podían ser. Peter y él desconocían el enemigo, su fuerza y sus habilidades. Salvando que era medio alienígena, aún no le quedaba muy en claro de dónde era y mucho menos con qué diablos lo separarían del cuerpo de Peter.

— ¿Me debería cambiar? —preguntó Peter saltando listo para ir a la corredora.

Tony, mientras aventaba en una cubeta el algodón manchado, alzó el rostro y miró al chico. Parpadeó notando que seguía usando sus ajustados pantalones de deporte y la sudadera del MIT.

—¿No te avisaron que Happy trajo tus pertenencias? —preguntó tomando asiento en la silla giratoria desde donde iba a supervisar todos los exámenes.

—E-eh s-sí clar-claro. —tartamudeó enrojeciendo tanto, que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Aja, no te culpo, tengo mucho mejor estilo. —se rió— Si vas a estar asaltando mi placard, más te vale no arruinar nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter solo se sonrojó más, jugueteando con el borde de la sudadera.

—¿Parker?

Volvió a verlo y notó que esté lucía incómodo. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que se relaje. Soltó un suspiró y lo estudió mientras Peter fingía no notarlo.

—Chico, en verdad puedes usar toda mi ropa si lo prefieres. —le dijo consiguiendo que este lo mirara sorprendido— No me preocupa algo tan idiota. Hasta sería una mejora para tu imagen tener un par de prendas con algo de buen gusto. Arruínala, destrózala... Ah, pero eso sí, asegúrate de que valga la pena el que la rompa.

Le guiñó un ojo y complacido notó como el chico se volvía un tomate y sonreía ligeramente.

Sintió un placer culposo recorrerlo y volvió su atención a las pantallas. Era increíble como un pequeño gesto tan idiota lograba relajar a un chico tan corriente. No le impactaba, pero si le seguía sorprendiendo. Otro en su lugar se aprovecharía, otro le pediría cosas o en verdad hubiera corrido hasta su placar a sacar ve tú a saber qué, pero no el chico.

De reojo le lanzó una mirada y lo vio arreglar los pantalones en la altura de su cintura. La prenda se aferraba demasiado a sus caderas y eso era porque Peter tenía más curvas que él. Anotó mentalmente que debía asegurarse de nutrir su placar con pantalones de un talle más grande y que debía asegurarse de ser discreto al respecto. Como el chico se diera cuenta que lo había hecho apropósito, jamás volvería a usar algo.

—¿No le molesta? —le preguntó de golpe y lo miró extrañado.

No es que fuera fan de andar prestando sus cosas, sacando Parker, la situación con los gérmenes lo hubiera vuelto loco, pero en verdad le daba igual dejar que jugara en su placard.

Los ojos de Peter se perdieron mirando tras las puertas americanas al gimnasio y lo entendió.

—No le molesta que lo usemos para... para esto. Ven-venom podría romper algo. —añadió abochornado cuando él solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Por unos instantes sopesó sus palabras. No porque lo estuviera considerando. Le daba terriblemente lo mismo. En alguna parte de su pecho el dolor sordo de lo que pasó había conseguido apartarse y morir. Aquella vida pasada sólo era un pequeño recuerdo que siempre conservaría. Steve y el equipo ya no tenían poder sobre él.

Se lo quedó mirando por el sentido en el que parecía decirlo. No es que hubiera actuado con mucha discreción en el pasado, pero estaba seguro que nadie fuera del equipo sabía de sus andanzas con el Cap.

—¿Debería? —preguntó muy serio sin poder evitar meterse un poco con él.

—N-no sé... —musitó el chico mirando en todas direcciones, muy incómodo.

Una risa se zafó de sus labios y meneó la cabeza. « _Parker, eres muy fácil...»_ pensó maliciosamente. Incomodarlo era pan comido. Aquello iba a ser divertido, definitivamente.

—Ya no me sirve para nada. —comentó sin prestarle mucha atención, volviendo a lo importante.

Un programa de encriptación que diseñó para ese asunto en particular se abría en las pantallas y él solo meneó la mano olvidándose de Steve y lo que alguna vez fue.

Asegurándose de que sistema estuviera completamente blindado sonrió. Solo él iba a poder saber la verdad de sus resultados. Nadie nunca iba a poder determinar la fuerza o las nuevas capacidades del chico. Nunca iba a ser la herramienta de nadie.

—Iba a tirarlo abajo. Esto me da una excusa para que siga funcionando. —musitó dejando correr el programa espejo, donde mediante sus especificaciones, iban a grabarse los resultados que luego dejaría que Fury le robe— ¿A ti te molesta? —preguntó alzando el rostro— ¿Prefieres que lo hagamos en otro lado?

No lo había meditado, quizás el chico no quisiera estar allí con él. Después de la desastrosa experiencia en la sala y lo que había pasado recién, quizás el chico no estuviera deseoso de estar solo con él. Quizás su actitud lo había incómodo y prefería mantener distancia.

—¡No! —le gritó de golpe.

Tony saltó en su silla y le lanzó una mirada molesta. En verdad le irritaba que le griten.

—¿Se puede saber qué está mal contigo?

—Perdóneme señor Stark. Yo... mi cabeza está un poco perdida este día. —su gesto se ensombreció ligeramente y él intentó entender qué demonios podía significar eso— ¿Qué me dijo que haga?

—Ve a la corredora. Empieza lento y ve subiendo hasta que consigas un ritmo que te sea cómodo. Veamos cuanto puedes durar antes de que empieces a jadear como un perro.

Parker soltó una risa un tanto histérica. Muy aguda y fina. Corrió lejos, chocando contra las puertas y se ubicó donde le dijo. Volvió a desplazar las pantallas donde analizaría sus patrones y determinaría un prototipo de traje. El que le había diseñado volvía a ser obsoleto.

—Bien Parker, muéstrame que tienes.

— _Esto es aburrido._

 _«Deja que me concentre»_ lo retó volviendo a aumentar la velocidad de la cinta.

Intentó empujar un poco más alto el nivel, pero la máquina pitó en protesta. Alzó la vista y se topó de lleno con los ojos whiskys observándolo desde la silla con la boca algo abierta.

 _«Esto no puede ser bueno»_ pensó preocupado.

Casi de golpe, su piel se erizó y frenó en seco la máquina. Le hubiera encantado sorprenderse de que saliera mal, pero lo había estado esperando.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó bajando de un salto al piso.

Los ojos de Tony lo perseguían a él y sus movimientos. Se estiró por una de las pequeñas toallas que le había lanzado su mentor hacía un rato cuando le pidió que subiera la intensidad a una que lo incomodara.

—¿Señor? —insistió empezando a asustarse.

Su mentor se paró y atravesó las puertas dejando que la mirada asombrada diera paso a una sonrisa que lo atemorizó.

—Increíble —le dijo parándose frente a él— Eres el mamífero más rápido del planeta. Esa máquina tiene una potencia máxima de 150 kilómetros por hora. Llevas corriendo a esa potencia por más de media hora —murmuró estirando la mano hasta tocarle el centro del pecho, donde una pequeña huella de humedad se notaba— Apenas sudaste.

— _¿Esto si es coquetear?_

Una risa brusca fue toda la respuesta que atinó a dar. Con delicadeza se alejó de la mano y le dio la espalda.

« _¡¿Qué te dije?!_ » gruñó molesto en su mente. « _¡No intenta hacer nada de eso!_ »

— _Jefe, la comida acaba de llegar._

— Justo a tiempo. ¿Parker?

Dio un respingo al sentir la mano sobre su hombro y se insultó con todas las palabras que sabía cuándo vio como Tony la sacaba con incomodidad.

—¿Qué pidió señor? —preguntó girando con una sonrisa.

Estiró con confianza su mano y, esa vez, él la apoyó en el hombro del señor Stark. Este lo miró con desconfianza y se preguntó si podría percibir su nerviosismo.

Venom no paraba de incitarlo, de mal entender cualquier situación. No entendía por qué se había obsesionado de aquella siniestra manera, pero estaba completamente decidido a que él besara al señor Stark.

No quería comer con él, quería huir a algún lugar donde arreglar cuentas con el maldito bicho en su mente. Cada pocas palabras, Venom hallaba la forma de tergiversar (horriblemente) cada una de las palabras que su mentor decía.

— _Ahora, bésalo_. —fue su sabio consejo, visto que el señor Stark (después de una pequeña duda) le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Muero de hambre! —exclamó con bastante entusiasmo ficticio.

« _¡Déjame en paz!_ »

Tony le rodó los ojos y lo empujó fuera hasta la pequeña mesa que antes había visto. Jadeó sorprendido y miró ambos platos con reparo. Uno parecía pequeño y el otro ínfimo. Su estómago protestó y se apresuró a toser para esconderlo.

—No llores niño, hay más. —susurró Tony en su oído y siguió de largo hasta la mesa con una sonrisa burlona— No entra todo en la mesa, ahí está lo que falta.

Giró el rostro y vio una pequeña estantería de metal, a rebosar de comida. Con una sonrisa más creíble, se acomodó junto a Tony y cortó con delicadeza su pedazo de carne.

Por supuesto, Venom no se vio venir algo tan exquisito. Peter lo había acostumbrado a comida congelada y hamburguesas. Un pedazo de filete mignon grillado con papas en salsa de puerros y berros salteados con un alioli de ajos y albahaca era mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

Poco a poco, a medida que cada sabor iba estrellándose contra sus papilas gustativas fue perdiendo el control. Sus manos se abrieron y soltó los cubiertos, con terror observó cómo éstas sujetaban la carne y casi se echa a llorar incrédulo al ver como esta se dirigía a su boca.

Enterrado en el reino de la humillación, se negó a mirar al señor Stark y se apresuró a terminar su plato. Si era listo y jugaba bien sus cartas, podría sostener la fachada de que aquello era normal. El asunto no era sobre si mentía o no, el asunto era la convicción en sus actos.

—¡Sta uensimo! —gruñó arrancando con los dientes un pedazo más que considerable de la carne en su plato.

—Cuidado o te atragantas. —murmuró Tony con un tono divertido, que le dio el coraje suficiente para voltearse a verlo.

El mayor lo miraba comer, sin prestarle atención a su propia comida y rápidamente empezó a sentirse mal. Intentó frenar un poco su ritmo, pero fue en vano. Tony se rio dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla mientras tomaba una de las botellas con agua que había en una cubeta con hielo.

—Ten, no tengo hambre.

A punto estuvo de rechazar su oferta, cuando sintió el movimiento involuntario de su mano. Con repulsión vio sus dedos sujetar la carne y de nuevo las ganas de llorar lo llenaron. Jamás había comido más que una pizza con su mentor, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir y Venom estaba volviendo la experiencia un momento catastrófico.

—Y entonces... ¿Siempre tienes tanta hambre o eso es cosa de...?

El ruido del celular lo cortó. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, recordando de golpe que había más personas en el mundo y Tony se paró para responder a su llamado. Claro que solo lo hizo luego de revisar la pantalla, bufar y disculparse.

En su cabeza palpitó un dolor molesto ante el ruido y se lo sacudido aliviado de por fin tener el control de sus funciones motoras. Rápidamente, sujetó las servilletas de tela e intentó arreglarse. Sentía la maldita grasa en torno a su boca y agradeció la falta de objetos reflejantes. Aún tenía en la boca un abusivo pedazo de carne, pero descartó la idea de tirarlo. No había dónde y suficientemente desagradable fue verlo comer, como para tener que darle el placer de apreciar lo que era capaz de devolver.

« _¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!»_ gritó mentalmente, mientras masticaba a las apuradas la carne.

— _Nos está ignorando —_ gruñó enojado el simbionte.

Peter parpadeó, sintiendo la molestia recorrerlo. Mierda sí que estaba enojado.

« _¡Para!_ » se quejó al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba « _¿De qué diablos...? Odín, ¿hablas del señor Stark?_ » preguntó incrédulo.

Con los cachetes inflados por la comida que se negaba a desintegrarse en su boca, Peter volvió el rostro. Tony se había recargado contra una de las paredes de vidrio y hablaba por teléfono sin mirarlos.

—Solu eta hblando pur telfunu —masculló intentando tragar.

— _No puede ignorarnos —_ sostuvo el simbionte— _Es nuestro._

Peter rodó los ojos sollozando por su suerte. Lo único que le faltaba a su vida era que el jodido simbionte en su cuerpo, tuviera una relación tóxica con su mentor.

« _¿Cuál es tu problema? Ya te dije que mil veces que no es nuestro. Mío. ¡Diablos! Tuyo._ » chilló mentalmente.

 _«Peter, amigo, ayúdate a ti mismo»_ sollozó amargamente. Si empezaba a confundir el mío, tuyo y nuestro, qué sería de él.

— _Peter marica no puede dejar que nos lo saquen._ —lo reprendió molesto, como si fuera que él tenía posibilidades de retenerlo. O de conseguirlo en primera instancia.

Tony volvió el rostro a verlos y Peter tocio sintiéndose atrapado cuando esté le alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

« _Deja de decir idioteces»_ lo reprendió, estirándose para sujetar la botella de agua que el señor Stark dejó en la mesa. _«Él no es tuyo y no será tuyo. No quiere serlo»_ le dijo solemne. Mientras más rápido lo digiera, más rápido podría dejar de sentirse tan incómodo frente a Tony.

— _No si dejas que nos ignore. Ve a buscarlo._ —lo reprendió.

_«¿Por qué a mí Dios? ¿Por qué a mí?»_

Bien, era hora de actuar con lógica. Era claro que no podía convencerlo de que dejara en paz al señor Stark y dudaba mucho de que ese bicho entendiera la definición de " _pareja_ " así que era obvio que quería algo. O eso esperaba. La segunda opción era que viniese de un planeta libidinoso y solo tuviera intenciones de...

Tosió con fuerza y parte de la comida que seguía intentado digerir escapó de entre sus labios.

— ¡¿Parker?!

Sin voltear, alzó la mano dejándole saber que todo estaba en orden.

« _Por Dios, que no sea la segunda opción»_ suplicórecordando las enseñanzas cristianas de su tía.

_«¿Cuál es tu interés en él? ¿Qué quieres? Porque él, está fuera de tu liga. En serio. Él es Géminis y tu ni siquiera eres de este planeta... aparte, este es mi cuerpo, y créeme, tampoco estoy en su liga»_

Con temor esperó intentando memorizar el padre nuestro. Si la respuesta llegara a ser sexo. Podría morir.

— _Poder_.

Saltando un resoplido de alivio, tragó un poco más de comida.

Las cosas iban mejorando. Tragó el resto de la ya asquerosa carne y tomó más agua. Miró sobre su hombro y noto que Tony les daba la espalda, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

Gracias a su mejorada visión y sus agudos instintos, percibe problemas. No creía que para él, pero si para el señor Stark. Hablaba lo suficientemente bajo para que no pudiera distinguir sus palabras, pero el tono era tenso. Puede que hasta molesto.

—¿Para qué necesitarías poder? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de la cabellera de su mentor, al notar sorprendido como algunas hebras lucían casi rubias bajo el sol.

 _«Es increíble lo bien conservado que está»_ pensó estudiando toda su figura. Su espalda era tan ancha y sus hombros tan bien fornidos, que silbo sorprendido. Seguro que tantos años trabajando en el taller fueron los responsables, pero lo sorprendía descubrir ese cuerpo. Los trajes le sentaban bien, sofisticados y elegantes, pero vestido de entrecasa notaba en verdad su físico.

— _Para tener poder._

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que podía ser por una nimiedad que lo necesitaras. —murmuró sin poder dejar de alucinar con el cuerpo de su mentor.

Es que jamás lo había estudiado tan a fondo. Tomó otro poco de agua, intentando limpiar de su paladar el feo gusto y sus ojos siguieron descendiendo por la estrecha cintura. Traía una remera holgada, pero cuando caminaba, esta se pegaba un poco a su baja espalda. Los pantalones le quedaban más sueltos que a él, pero aun así podía apreciar lo bien formado de su...

— _Por eso tenemos que dejar que te tome como su novia. Así nos dará todo lo que le pidamos._

El agua que había empezado a bajar por su garganta, equivocó su camino, cuando escandalizada, escuchó junto con él semejante delirio.

Peter sintió como el agua y empezaba a salir por su nariz cuando una fuerte tos lo sacudió. Jadeó buscando aire pero sólo consiguió ahogarse con más fuerza. La botella se resbaló de sus manos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La garganta le quemaba y el aire seguía sin poder entrar en sus pulmones.

Jadeó empezando a desesperarse. Intentó llamar al señor Stark, pero escuchó como solo salía un grotesco gruñido a medio camino de su nombre y un quejido. Se resbaló de la silla y el frío césped le humedeció la tela de las rodillas. Sentía como su cara empezaba volverse bordo y se golpeó en medio del pecho una y otra vez.

Jadeó clavando los dedos en la hierba y tosió con más fuerza mientras habría frustrado la boca por más aire. Escuchó el graznido que soltó, pero el aire seguía sin entrar en sus pulmones. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y casi cuando estaba por caer al piso, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

—¡Alza los brazos! ¡Vamos Peter, respira con calma!

Tras las lágrimas, alcanzó a ver el rostro de Tony suspendido frente suyo. Otro arranque de tos más fuerte llegó y escupió parte del agua que había ido directo a sus pulmones. Jadeó sujetándose con fuerza al brazo que su mentor le tendió y el aire al fin entró en sus pulmones.

Desesperado empezó a respirar una y otra vez, intentando mitigar el dolor que esto le causaba.

—Parker —masculló Tony apretándolo contra su pecho— ¿Que intentas? ¿Matarme del susto? —gruñó sentándose en el césped donde él había caído de rodillas.

Peter se relajó sintiendo en su frente el duro contenedor de nanobots y se dejó caer agotado. Definitivamente el universo lo odiaba.

Sintiendo como el mayor le frotaba la espalda, cometió la inocencia de volver a pensar en lo Venom le dijo. No podía. Sintió un escalofrío descender por su espalda y Tony, malentendido completamente el quid de la cuestión, suspiró apretándolo con más fuerza.

De dónde, de dónde fue a sacar semejantes cuestión, era una imposible de determinar. Si, él usó esa maldita palabra, pero no había forma de que pudiera llegar a esa conclusión.

— _Lo vi en la televisión_ —se explicó muy pragmático.

« _¿Que tú qué?_ » quitó incrédulo.

— _Mientras Peter marica dormía, Venom vio televisión y aprendió cómo se aparean los humanos para conseguir cosas._

Peter gimió incrédulo. Completamente surrealista. Estaba en medio de una locura. Veía ve tú a qué absurda comedia romántica y ya pensaba que automáticamente sabía qué hacer.

Sin conciencia real de sus actos, abrazo al señor Stark y hundió con más fuerza la frente en su pecho. No podía estar pasando por aquello. Jamás había hecho nada malo, jamás molestó a nadie, ni se metió con nadie. Cumplía con sus deberes y era buen sobrino. Había pagado y aprendido de sus errores, ¿por qué tenía que estar pasando por eso?

Los fuertes brazos protectores de su mentor volvieron a rodearlo y mientras lo contenía Tony se rió un poco.

—Sigue así Parker y puede que empiece a pensar que estás haciéndolo a propósito.

Peter, sin proponérselo, cometió otra imprudencia, pensó que _Venom_ lo hacía a propósito.

El simbionte, que no entiende de ironías o sarcasmo, tomó aquello de una forma muy literal. Él y Peter _necesitaban_ que Stark les pusiera atención. Ahora sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo siento mucho señor Stark. En verdad siento causarle tantas molestias.

—Descuida mocoso, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por estos días. Escuchar a Rhodes sobre cómo _no_ le gusta mi asistente era lo único divertido.

Peter se rió entre dientes y se permitió sentir pena por el coronel Rhodes.

—Aparte, es mi trabajo —sonrió alejándose de su cuerpo— Literalmente. —Añadió al ver su reticencia— Soy un superhéroe. Salvar gente es un requisito.

Esa vez sí sonrió y la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros se aligeró.

—Bueno Parker, si ya terminaste de atacar a mi comida, es hora de que te lleve a conocer tu nuevo cuarto.

Soltándolo del todo, se paró y estiró su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse también.

Aquella vez se sintió más ligero.

Caminó con cuidado, prestando atención a cada palabra que decía su mentor. Anotando mentalmente los detalles importantes que debía saber ahora que iba a vivir allí. A qué lugares estaba autorizado ir, a cuáles no y sobre cuáles debía fingir no existían. Cuántos atravesaron el pasillo luminoso y ancho del dormitorio de su mentor Peter reparó en la puerta enfrentada.

—Mi cuarto, tu cuarto. —le explicó señalando la puerta de la derecha y la izquierda respectivamente— Puedes literalmente montar una fiesta y no te oiré, así que tendrás más intimidad de la que piensas. Solo recuerda que si me enteraré. —añadió guiñándole un ojo—. Notarás que no suelo venir mucho por acá, así que, prácticamente tendrás este ala para ti.

No sabía qué decir. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había pensado. Esa antesala tenía el ancho de su cocina y living juntos.

—Tienes baño privado y... pese a que no quiero encerrarte, encuentro... menos preocupante si decidieras quedarte dentro. Ese amigo tuyo puede venir si lo deseas. ¿Bien?

—Mejor que eso. —susurró mirando el picaporte— Y yo... me quedaré aquí hasta que todo esto pase señor Stark, no quiero... no quiero que lo que...

—No pienses en eso. Yo estoy a cargo ahora, no dejaré que algo así vuelva a suceder. —Tony estiró su mano y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.— Anda niño, se abre con tu voz. Solo di: _Puerta_

—Puerta. —repitió intentando alejar de su mente los gritos de los vagabundos.

— _Bienvenido Peter._

—¡Karen!

Se volteó rápidamente y Tony le sonrió con confianza apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Desde la noche del accidente no sabía de ella. Había tenido tantas cosas en mente que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ni de cuánto la había extrañado.

—Hice un par de mejoras en ella, pero sigue siendo la misma. Ahora que vives aquí, ella te irá ayudando con las cosas cotidianas.

No cabía en sí de dicha. Pese a que le preocupo la forma en la que dijo _mejoras_ y cómo su rostro se arrugó con malestar, sabía que una que otra ida nocturna al taller iban a darle la oportunidad de restaurar cualquier parte de ella.

El señor Stark se le acercó con la mirada fija en él y sintió cómo su piel se erizaba. No le gustaba aquella mirada.

—Bien para terminar con las formalidades... —le dijo tan serio que Peter temió lo peor— Nada de comida chatarra entre las comidas, nada dulce después de las siete, está prohibido montar fiestas si no estoy invitado y nada de chicos en tu recamara.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo. Cada parte de si se relajó tanto, que un pequeño bostezo se le escapó. No había alcanzado a dormir más de unas pocas horas y aun así tuvo pesadillas con comer cosas desagradables y partes de animales. Estaba agotado.

—Diviértete viendo todo por aquí. Cualquier cosa tecnológica que encuentres es tuya. Incluyendo el celular que dejé en el tocador.

—Gracias señor Stark. Gracias... por hacer todo esto por mí. —masculló sintiendo su estómago contraerse de vergüenza.

—Olvídalo Parker. Me voy a descansar. En unas horas te veo en el gimnasio mocoso, recién empezamos.

Peter asintió y mientras estudiaba todo cuanto sus ojos podían captar, al ver la inmensa televisión, jadeó por lo bajo.

« _Mierda Peter, no puedes olvidar cosas así de importantes»_

—¿Señor? —preguntó corriendo por donde Tony había salido.

Lo encontró a medio camino de entrar a su propia recamara y las palabras salieron sin premeditación alguna.

—¿Tiene cámaras su cuarto? —preguntó a bocajarro, dándose cuenta muy tarde y sobre la marcha la brutalidad que acaba de insinuar— M-me ref-refiero a en qu-que d-den a la ca-ama. —balbuceó deseando morir a medida que seguía hablando, sin poder frenar en lo absoluto.

Agachó con rapidez el rostro, al ver como su mentor le lanzaba una sonrisa lobuna llena de suspicacia y diversión.

—Creo que después de todo, aún hay esperanzas para ti Parker. —murmuró recargándose otra vez en el marco de su puerta.

Peter deseaba morir, suicidarse, que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara inmediatamente. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera atreverse a tanto?

—Bien, niño, no sé qué clase de degenerado piensas que soy, pero gracias por el alago. —se carcajeó— Lamentablemente, voy a decepcionarte Parker y admitiré que no. No tengo cámaras.

—P-per-perdón —tartamudeó apretando con fuerzas las manos en su rostro, el cual, increíblemente, no ardía en llamas.

La combustión espontánea no sería suficiente para liberarlo de ese bochorno.

—Descuida, ahora, si te lo estás preguntando.... —añadió con toda la malicia del mundo en un susurro sensual y más bochornoso aún— En tu cuarto, tampoco las puse.

Lo escuchó caminar hasta acercarse a unos pasos y le susurró lleno de maldad.

—Ahora, vas a decirme qué clase de cochinadas hiciste en mi cama, que te preocupa algo así.

Mortificado, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a retroceder en dirección a su cuarto. Quizás pudiera esconderse bajo la cama el tiempo suficiente y así el señor Stark olvidaría, eventualmente, que existía un ser —porque no podía denominarse a sí mismo persona— capaz de soltar aquellas absurdeces.

—Vamos chico, no quieras escaparte. Dime o tendré que poner cámaras allí mientras no estés. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres alguna apuntando a tu cama?

Peter definitivamente corrió en dirección opuesta y cerró de un portazo cuando la risa de Tony Stark le erizó la piel.

— _Ahora si nos coqueteaba._ —le dijo Venom, sin lograr entender.

—Ahora solo se burla de nosotros —gimió dejándose caer al piso, mientras golpeaba sus puños contra su frente sin creerse su idiotez— Y, por qué demonios, sigue pensando que soy gay —se quejó.

Iba a matar a ese simbionte en cuanto el señor Stark se lo sacara del cuerpo. 


	9. Negociando con el Enemigo.

—Entonces... ¿tienes un _alien_ metido en el cuerpo?

Peter frunció los labios meditabundo pues no se sentía conforme con esa descripción. Era un poco simplista decirlo así sin más y llevaba lo que parecía una vida lidiando con Venom como para reducirlo a "un _alien_ ". Era _mucho,_ mucho más complejo que eso. Decir _alien_ sonaba a algo lejano, poco tangible o corpóreo. Y Peter sabía que Venom era un paquete completo y algo bastante alejado de la versión cinematográfica que vio en _"El día de la Independencia"._

Pero, pese a lo poco abarcativo del concepto, debía admitirle a Ned que no por eso era menos acertado. Llanamente era eso, ahora, la falta de información hacía la situación mil veces más compleja y diferente.

El señor Stark y él intentaron de mil formas sacarle a Venom de qué planeta venía, cómo llegó a la tierra o a manos de Marcell al menos; pero nunca les soltó prenda, ni un pobre e inútil dato les quiso dar pese a que lo intentaron sin descanso por varios días consecutivos.

Tony probó varias cosas (trampas en las oraciones en su mayoría) intentando confundirlo o enterrarlo con sus legendarios juegos de palabras para hacerlo dar un traspié, más nada funcionaba. Y para peor, como si fuera que les faltaba algo, cada vez que se volvía todo muy intenso y Venom se enojaba, Peter tenía que luchar por conseguir hacer que el simbionte se volviera a meter en su cuerpo, impidiendo que el señor Stark pudiera continuar el interrogatorio.

Sabía de sobra que el millonario lo miraba frustrado en esos momentos, como si Peter le estuviera arrebatando algo, pero no pensaba permitir más incidentes. Suficiente difícil para él era llevar la convivencia sin ponerlo realmente molesto. Era obvio que Venom no estaba nada interesado en compartir cosas de su lugar de origen o su vida en este al menos.

Así que, la noche en la que debió huir cuando Tony se volvió en verdad, _verdad_ , intenso con sus preguntas (olvidando completamente la idea de ser sutil) Peter le juró a Venom que, si no lo atacaba, él no iba a permitir que volviera a interrogarlo.

Ese fue el primer acuerdo que hicieron y para su tormento personal, ni siquiera fue el último.

Él, por su cuenta, tampoco consiguió mucha más información pese a que intentó por medios más amables sonsacarle cosas. Venom, con más confianza adquirida al ver que Peter le respondía cualquiera fuera la duda que tuviera, se pasaba gran parte del día preguntándole cosas y esto se convirtió rápidamente a que en gran medida pareciera un niño con sus malditos _«¿por qué?»_ incluidos. Peter le respondía de forma cordial y hasta solícita, devolviéndole la pregunta, esperando que picara el anzuelo y dijera algo de donde él venía, pero el maldito solo se reía y le decía que no era _«Estúpido como él»._

Peter se esforzaba a diario por no darse con una olla en la cabeza y asegurarse de morir de una contusión. A diario. Pero, sacando sus pocas ganas de morir, sabía que, sin importar qué, no podía solo seguir enojado. Estaba agotado de su frustración perpetua. No podía solo encerrarse a odiarse por ser débil, por no lograr salvarse. En verdad agotaba tener toda esa mierda en su cabeza y viendo el panorama actual, tampoco podía solo entregarse a hacerlo. No quería que Tony llegara como su perpetuo salvador, le dolía verse como una damisela en apuros a sus ojos, era insultante a un nivel que no era explicable en palabras. Y no es como si pasara mucho tiempo con él, pero en verdad Peter quería que viera algo, mínimo así sea, del chico que fue en los pobres ratos que hoy por hoy compartían.

Así que empezó a negociar. Alzó el rostro de la almohada con la que se había intentado ahogar cuando se dio cuenta la última película que figuraban en su lista de vistas en Netflix y empezó a negociar con Venom cansado y decidido a tomar lo que fuera que pudiera de su vida y hacer algo al respecto. Después de todo, uno no deja el simbionte con ideas retorcidas que lleva adentro vea _«_ _365 ADN_ _»_ y no hace nada al respecto. Peter ni la vio ni le interesaba verla, pero Venom lo acusó de "mentirle sobre el poder y las relaciones sexuales" cerrando así la idea que en su mente se gestaba con el correr de las horas juntos: Era hora de llegar a un maldito acuerdo con esa cosa.

Primero sintió que se podría morir de solo oírlo usar esas palabras y de la forma siniestra en la que esa implicación podía alcanzar la paupérrima relación con su mentor, pero después entendió que su pasividad a sus descarriadas ideas era más contraproducente que solo quejarse por la vida y su mala suerte.

Y así llegaron sus preciados acuerdos. Sin olvidar nunca que Tony le juró iba a liberarlo de ese tormento, Peter decidió hacer aquello más fácil para todos y menos bochornoso para él.

Al principio fueron cosas idiotas como dejar de ver series estúpidas y novelas ridículas, especificó qué tipo de películas quedaban completamente fuera de discusión y activó el control parental de su cuenta una vez que en el catálogo entró _«_ _50 sombras de_ _Grey_ _»_. Casi vomita cuando le figuró como tendencia, bajo ningún maldito concepto iba a soportar aquello en pie si Venom tomaba solo media idea de esa película. No vivía en un contendor, podía _otra vez_ no estar interesado en consumir ese tipo de películas, pero él (como todo el mundo con un celular en la mano) sabía de que iba y antes que lo maten. Antes muerto que esperar sentado a ver qué podía intentar Venom después de verla.

Peter en su lugar le dio una lista con clásicos y se esforzó por horas en encontrarle cualquier bizarro significado que pudiera malinterpretarse a todos los títulos que venían a su mente para tacharlos y no correr riesgos. Programó algunas series en Netflix y hasta inclusive llegó a ver algunas con él antes de caer rendido. Sabía que ese simbionte no concebía el concepto: Mantener la palabra. Porque Peter amanecía viendo novelas en la televisión que no estaban en la lista de permitidos y el simbionte solo se ría antes de empujarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Pese a los incipientes fracasos en sus esfuerzos por mantener las cosas en paz, no dejó de intentarlo. Llegó a acuerdos sobre cómo comer, modales básicos y cómo no, reiteramos _no_ , podía volver a atacar a nadie. Peter, en aras de poner de su parte, cedió no comer más comida chatarra y a asegurarse de preparar cenas más sustanciosas. Con pesar y muchísimo asco terminó por aceptar comer la carne (en desde luego cantidades atroces y cuestionablemente sanas) en un punto tan crudo que francamente ni un francés las querría. Se olvidó de la pasta de dientes y Tony en el taller, pese a que lo miró un largo rato, le dejó hacer cosas como pasta dental y enjuague bucal sin sabor. Peter se vio obligado a robar del baño de su mentor su shampoo personal (y seguro que muy costoso) cuando Venom se tomó de un trago el genérico que él usaba y cada malnacida mañana se escabullía en su maldito vestidor para robarle un poco de su perfume.

Peter sabía, porque lo notaba en la mirada de su mentor, que estas cosas le sorprendían, pero no se quejaba o parecía incomodarle. Solo una vez se rio atrapándolo con el perfume en su poder y alzó las manos soltándole un: _«_ _No me mires, no estoy aquí. Solo vine por unos pantalones continúa en lo tuyo. Al menos así dejaras de oler a basura de supermercado_ _»_ Peter se preguntaba secretamente si es que Tony sabía dónde compraba su perfume "para salir" o si solo le atinó de casualidad cuando Venom entendió que esto significaba desnudarse juntos y se quiso poner a la labor.

Peter, encerrado en su baño personal, a la segura distancia de tres malditas puertas de su mentor y con un ataque de pánico añadió a la lista de «No» Desnudarse con Tony en el mismo cuarto.

Luego de una semana todo parecía funcionar en relativa calma, Venom aún lo sobresaltaba hablándole cuando no debía, pero lo cierto es que ya no saltaba asustado y más se acostumbró a tenerlo en su cabeza. Aún era muy voluble y si no accedía rápido a sus demandas, siempre uno de sus tentáculos salía disparado de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y lo forzaba a hacer lo que él quería, pero no estaba tan mal. No tener miedo de muerte era una increíble mejoría para su penoso día a día.

Poco a poco Tony armó un perfil de Venom, de la fuerza que este le dio a su cuerpo y por más que no conseguían sacarle mucha información de su lugar de origen, ambos convinieron de que era muy inteligente y despierto. Tony estaba seguro de que pese a lo que pudiera parecer, Venom no iría contra él. Peter lo dudó seriamente, pero hicieron una videollamada con el Dr. Banner y esto lo calmó un poco cuando le dijo que compartía la opinión de Tony. Sí, si se calmó, pero solo un poco, realmente poco. Tony estaba seguro de que eran como Hulk y Bruce, Peter estaba seguro de que eran como Tonto y retonto si los dejaban libres, o como Bonnie y Clyde (sin aquello del romance enfermo), si es que siguen los consejos de Venom.

Claro que había un _pero_ en esa pequeña y placentera quincena de luna de Miel que tenían desde que llegó chorreando agua y sangre a la sede. Uno gigante. Un maldito asunto que por más que Peter se devanó los sesos buscando algo que hiciera equilibrio y convenciera a Venom de lo contrario, no conseguía cambiar: Tony. Su mentor era y sería siempre el punto de inflexión de Venom. Motivo que hizo llegar a Ned a la Sede luego de su desesperado llamado de ayuda.

Por vergüenza —pero sobre todo por las formas en las que lo quería conseguir— Peter se guardó para sí que Venom quería y estaba obsesionado con el poder. No pudo, ni quiso, decirle a su mentor lo que allí pasaba.

Peter fue un nerd humillado muchos años de su vida y reconocía a un perdedor cuando lo veía. Así este fuera de otro planeta e invertebrado.

No tenía puta idea de cómo llegó Venom o de dónde venía, pero sabía que el bicho ese estaba desesperado por poder y no mentiría, por unos días empezó a atemorizarlo la idea de que hubiera una invasión u otros simbiontes al acecho. En verdad lo hacía, pero sus instintos mejorados le decían que ese era el menor de sus problemas. Presentía que su búsqueda del poder no estaba relacionada con un ataque. En verdad el simbionte más parecía desear algo prohibido y que le fue negado que desearlo por una estrategia de defensa. Si fuera el caso, Peter quería creer que el simbionte se mostraría más asustado o errático.

Quería creer. Qué triste que sonaba esa penosa y pobre definición y es que en esas estaba: la suerte y sin certezas. Peter, que hacía años se había acostumbrado a ser dueño de su vida, volvía a maniobrar a la deriva y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Viejo? —preguntó Ned preocupado al ver su largo silencio y dando un respingo, Peter se dio cuenta muy tarde que jamás respondió.

Alzó el rostro mirando a su amigo con un malestar inquietándolo. Se perdía mucho, se enredaba en su mente y se olvidaba demasiado fácil de su entorno. Necesitaba en serio volver en sí y tener el control antes de quedar realmente como loco de remate.

—Muy, muy resumidamente... sí. —dijo aún inconforme repitiéndose que no tenía caso llorar por su mala suerte— A grandes rasgos... sí, tengo un _alíen_ metido en el cuerpo.

Peter sintió una mejoría casi inmediata y por primera vez en una eternidad, se permitió sonreír ligeramente. Tony se ofreció a llamar a May y contarle juntos lo que pasaba, pero la sola idea de poner a su tía cerca de Venom le daba ansiedad. No quería volver a preocuparla, ella no se merecía que le escondiera algo de esa magnitud, pero... Peter no podía verla a los ojos y aceptar que se devoró la cabeza de otro ser humano. Mejor era tenerla lejos, hablar con ella solo por mensajes y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y segura de eso y las consecuencias que pudiera traer a su vida si todo salía mal.

Sin embargo, ver a Ned, poder decirle aquello, poder compartir toda aquella locura con su verdadero amigo y compañero de andanzas a lo largo de los años se sentía retorcidamente bien. Ned siempre estaba allí para él, todos eso años siendo su chico en la silla no eran por nada y cosas (no tan) bastante locas vio a su lado como para ir a escandalizarse al punto de no retorno. Jamás creerías lo necesario que era alguien hasta que-

—¡Viejo esto es genial! —jadeó el obviamente traidor, enderezándose más en la butaca haciéndolo saltar en su lugar— ¿Por qué siempre te pasan a ti las cosas interesantes?

—¡Ned! —se quejó sin poder creer lo que oía, casi queriendo retractarse de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo de su lado.

No iba a admitir ese comentario, no podía. Aquello no era interesante y no importaba que tan grande fuera la cara de decepcionado que su amigo pudiera poner. Aquella mierda era una completa locura. Una aberración. Sí, Venom ya no se la pasaba el día jadeando porque fueran a comer personas, porque las cazarán o las destriparan por diversión, pero no por eso las cosas habían mejorado; en lo absoluto mejoraron.

—Oh vamos. —resopló su amigo, desechando por completo la larga hora que le tomó explicarle todo sobre el simbionte y los problemas que este le traía— ¿Y quieres destruir la humanidad o solo conquistarla? ¿Es solo él o habrá una invasión? ¡Dios! ¿Puedes conseguirme uno a mí? —jadeó mirándolo esperanzado con esto último.

—Jamás debí decirte nada —gruñó dejándose caer pesadamente hacía atrás.

El colchón de su cama se amoldó a su cuerpo y el suave aroma del perfume flotó hasta él. Peter meneó la cabeza y no se dejó embriagar por el dulce olor. Había recurrido desesperado a su amigo y este así le respondía.

Se le acababan las opciones para pedir auxilio y colaboración. Karen no había sido de mucha ayuda tampoco. La práctica solución que ella le ofrecía era modificar la muñequera para las telarañas y añadirle un pequeño dispositivo de descarga por contacto. Cuando perdiera el control de su cuerpo, podría noquearse y fin del problema. La mar de práctico. Obvio.

De momento, la idea de auto infringirse dolor no le agradaba en lo absoluto, así que, pese a que ella también se dio el lujo de mostrarse ofendida, lo descartó. Quizás necesitaba estar un poco más desesperado para caer a tal bárbaro recurso. Y Peter poco a poco empezaba a entender que no habría más opciones en el mundo para él. Porque si el otro ser en la faz de la tierra que podía ayudarlo le salía con que quería un simbionte para él... Bueno, Peter no necesitaba de ese doctorado que se había estado sacando por años para saber que estaba bien jodido.

— _Me cae bien el gordito._ —susurró Venom, al escuchar como su mejor amigo seguía soltando una tras otras ideas descabelladas sobre una invasión alienígena.

« _Entonces usa su nombre_ » pensó molesto.

—¡Ned! —le gritó arrojándole un almohadón a la cara, cuando este empezó a desvariar sobre naves y armamento espacial. Justo lo que le faltaba— ¿Puedes volver al punto?

Su amigo lo miró por unos instantes y entendió aquello como una promesa muda. El interrogatorio iba a continuar o los planes, mejor dicho. Porque la verdad, pocas eran preguntas y más eran sueños e ideas descabelladas.

—Bien... entonces este _alien_ , que tenía un nombre...

—Venom —confirmó tapándose el rostro con otro almohadón.

Detestaba su vida.

Estaba agotado y su humillación no había más que empezado.

El silencio que provino del chico sentado frente a él le sorprendió lo suficiente para que se armara de valor y volviera a correr el pequeño cojín para verlo. Volviendo a su posición original, se sentó con terror. El silencio por parte de su mejor amigo no era jamás nada bueno. Y no se equivocó. Ned lo miraba fijamente y Peter fingió no notar el brillo encantado que sus ojos tenían. Diablos, no contó con que no iba a tener miedo o un poco de maldita compasión.

—Y _Venom_ —continuó, con sus labios temblando. Intentaba contener la risa y su voz lo delataba más que la miradita divertida que traía— Quiere... quiere... tener una relación... ¿ _sexual_? con el señor Stark.

—¡Yo no te dije eso!

Sintiendo un fuego cubrirlo hasta la raíz del pelo, Peter negó furiosamente cuando ese bastardo estalló en carcajadas y deseando morir y amputarse la lengua, se paró y caminó por la habitación furioso. Eso te consigues por confiar en tus amigos. Eso. Burlas, chistes de mal gusto y carcajadas.

Había intentado todo, pero nada parecía convencer al simbionte de que no era necesario tener una relación —de la índole que fuere— para obtener poder. Principalmente, había intentado convencerlo de que no necesitaban poder. Pero este no desistió. Luego, aceptando las cosas como estaban, intentó explicarle a Venom, que, llegado al maldito caso, no tenía por qué diablos ser la _"novia"_ de Tony para tener parte de su poder.

No ayudó en nada a su causa que la sola mención de entonces ser el _hijo_ de Tony le diera repus. Sí, Peter sabía cómo se veía y porqué Venom se burló de él llamándolo marica como cien veces, pero es que sabía de sobra que el señor Stark aborrecía la idea de los hijos. Encontraba mil veces más humillante pedirle que lo adopte a que... que decirle... No, bueno, ni pensar en eso podía. Y aparte, muy importante, Peter tuvo padre. Dos inclusive. Ben no se merecía que él llegara tan lejos como para llamar padre a otro hombre. Jamás se atrevió a decirle así a su tío, era una completa falta de respeto que se le ocurriera hacerlo con el señor Stark.

Pero como maldita fuera, Peter no pudo frenar la aberración que le produjo solo pensar en llamar a alguien como Tony Stark padre y a eso ese simbionte del demonio le sacó provecho.

Por eso llamó a Ned, necesitaba que alguien menos desesperado le diera una sola idea de qué más hacer. Se sentía enfermo y agotado. No conseguir convencer a Venom lo empujó a huir despavorido del señor Stark cada dos malditos segundos, pues la falta de argumentos a su favor solo pareció ratificar la idea de que ser la _"novia"_ de Tony era la única salida aceptable.

Se escondía en su cuarto, estaba solo todo el tiempo que no era necesario pasarlo con el señor Stark y no podía, ya no podía con eso. No alguien como él tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas.

No era solo la insistencia con la que el simbionte ponía ideas en su cabeza, era la pobre fuerza que tenía para pelear contra él. Por eso Peter se retraía, por eso Peter tenía que correr en la dirección opuesta cuando Tony se le acercaba lejos del gimnasio de entrenamiento.

Él supo la tarde en la que se quejó de la idiotez de ser adoptado por Tony que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo supo porque sus instintos se alteraron nada más ver al señor Stark acercársele mientras le hacía pruebas de resistencia. Esa maldita tarde en la que Venom se tomó literalmente la expresión « _¡_ _Muérdeme_ _!_ » y Peter sintió que le arrebataron el aire del cuerpo firmó su sentencia del tipo más desafortunado del planeta.

Poco había faltado para que su boca hubiera terminado pegada al trasero de su mentor. No por algún motivo obsceno en particular, es que esa era la parte más cercana del cuerpo del mayor a su boca. Que, dicho así, Peter entendía se prestaba a malos entendidos, pero es que él estaba sentado en una adaptación de máquina para levantar pesas y Tony, parado a su lado, palmeando su hombro entre la diversión y el desconcierto por ver que podía alzar cómodamente unas cincuenta toneladas se reía y burlaba de él. Si volteaba la cabeza no había muchas zonas para elegir o eso juraba Venom. Su trasero o su cadera. Cualquier opción era un escándalo, pero Venom creía que iba a ser más satisfactorio arrancarle un pedazo de músculo, que morder un hueso.

Terriblemente acertado ¿no?.

Se lanzó al piso cuando entendió lo que el simbionte estaba por hacer. Se golpeó a sí mismo la cabeza contra la suave madera del piso del gimnasio intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, pero en el momento en que Tony se inclinó cerca suyo —con la terrible idea de ver si estaba bien— tuvo que huir arrastrándose como un maldito loco poseído: gateando hacia atrás, balbuceando incoherencias y excusas deplorables.

Venom, ahora, planeaba morder su cuello. Zona más descubierta y apetecible a la vista. El olor a su colonia había conseguido convencer al simbionte de que no arrancaran un pedazo de carne, sino que lo lamieran.

Peter, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a sublevarse a sus órdenes, perdió dos segundos de valioso tiempo pensando y procesando la idea de lamerle el cuello a su mentor. Dos segundos de descuido donde Venom le arrebató completamente el poder e hizo su lengua crecer y crecer dentro de su boca. Su cuerpo se echó a temblar y juraría que no llegaba a encerrarse en su cuarto, pero lo consiguió después de un par de caídas. Tony lo siguió por toda la sede y se quedó aporreando la puerta de su cuarto por un rato, solo desistió jurando que, si en una hora no salía, iba a tirar la puerta.

Necesitó toda esa hora para deshacerse de la malditamente larga lengua que chorreaba baba espesa y maloliente por las comisuras de su boca. Lengua que él, a ojo, diría se extendía casi medio metro una vez que la sacaba. Necesitó cada minuto de esa hora, para calmarse. Huelga decir que desde ese día Peter robaba colonia de su vestidor. A eso se tuvo que amoldar si quería que aquello no volviera a pasar.

También ocupó cada segundo en convencer a su cuerpo (específicamente a la parte inferior de éste) de que a él no le gustaba el señor Stark y que, por eso, su maldito miembro no tenía por qué endurecerse ante el recuerdo de su olor u al imaginarse su sabor bajo su lengua.

Aún tenía pesadillas de solo pensar en qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera alcanzado a huir, si no hubiera logrado desaparecer la lengua o si no hubiera encontrado una remera lo suficiente larga, que escondiera su deshonra. Tony empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal y él no tuvo fuerzas para fingir lo contrario pues las ideas escabrosas de Venom lo tenían en vilo y enredado en fantasías cada vez más ridículas.

Se había vuelto extremadamente patoso, lo traba inclusive más formalmente que a sus quince años y casi no le dirigía la palabra si no era algo estrictamente necesario. Sabía que daba la imagen de malagradecido, pero ¿acaso no era mejor ignorarlo, así le doliera, que terminar importunándolo con las ocurrencias del simbionte? Esperaba que sí.

Por otro lado, con Venom, decidió tener otra sesión explicativa. Después de una concienzuda y larga charla, donde fue llamado « _cobarde_ » y « _marica_ » más veces de las que le gustaría, el simbionte aprendió el significado de: sarcasmo, usos y aplicaciones.

Pasaron un par de días y pese a todo, el simbionte no desistía. Repetía con un empecinamiento asombroso que _«debían»_ tener a Tony. Como si fuera que eso: A) pudiera lograrlo un chico como él o B) le agradara el resultado.

Otra vez, abusando completamente de su paciencia, intentó hacerle entender al simbionte que no era gay y que por consiguiente lo que él quería no era posible. Pero, por supuesto que no lo escucho. Desechó sus palabras, le dijo que _«_ _Él sabía bien lo que Peter "necesitaba"_ _»_ —lo cual derivaría en un rechazo catastrófico por parte de su mentor, pero eso no parecía para nada importunarlo— e insistía en _«_ _Buscar la excusa que fuere para acercarlo al señor Stark y "hacerlo pasar_ _»_ _._

Lo empujaba contra él en las escaleras, logrando que una vez ambos rodaran medio tramo por estas, lo tiraba a sus brazos cuando el señor Stark pretendía despedirse de él en las noches, acarreando una incómoda rutina de abrazos que su mentor pobremente respondía. Pero, sin dudas, todo era mejor que el último intento por conseguir su cometido. La noche anterior, cuando Peter aún dudaba si era o no buena idea involucrar a Ned, casi consigue que se besen. Peter no podía evitar culparse por ello. Y es que, en un inadmisible descuido, permitió que el señor Stark se acerque a su rostro, para sacarle una pestaña que se había arrancado de tanto frotarse su cansada vista.

Había estado muy cerca, tanto, que para cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas tuvieron que enfocarse para verlo. El mayor se acercaba a él con los ojos fijos en su cara y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Estaba absolutamente concentrado y Peter se perdió en su congestionada cabeza observándolo.

Poco oportunamente, su mente, repasó todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años sobre los besos y para cuándo Venom estaba por empujarlo contra su boca (supuestamente harto de verlo perder el tiempo en su misión de conquistar al mayor), el señor Stark pegó su dedo ensalivado bajo su ojo. Por suerte para todos, el desconcierto le permitió a su mentor alejarse mostrándole el dedo (con la pestaña en él) victorioso.

—Deja de reírte —le espetó furioso, huyendo de ese recuerdo y como pasó la mitad de la noche negándose a hacerle caso a su maldito cuerpo cuando se estremecía cada vez que él recordaba con enfermante detalle la forma en la que Tony se le acercó y cómo por un disparatado segundo se encontró pensado en si su corta y prolija barba haría cosquillas contra su rostro.

—Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso —se disculpó pobremente su mejor amigo.

—Te llamé por ayuda, no para que te burles. —refunfuñó, acomodándose en el sillón que había junto a la ventana de su recamara.

La desesperación lo empujó a eso. A pedirle ayudaba Ned, a contarle su penosa situación. Hubiera deseado guardarlo para él, pero empezaba a volverse loco solo con Venom a su lado. Karen intentaba ser de ayuda, pero su nuevo pase por el control Stark de calidad la había vuelto más fría. Debía volver a configurarla, pero no tenía la valentía necesaria para bajar al taller y exponerse a horas de encierro con Tony. Quién sabía qué podía inventarse Venom.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que lo convenza de qué no es un buen partido? —se carcajeó un poco más.

—Maldito... voy... voy a comerme tu tesis —musitó sombríamente, viendo por la ventana.

Quizás la paz que rodeaba la Sede consiguiera calmarlo.

Suspiró pensando que no estaba mal la vista. Era un precioso parque, llano y sin la arboleda que había junto al gimnasio, pero seguía siendo hermoso. Intentó vaciar su mente, pensar en el verde pasto, en el sol cayendo, pero estaba saturado. Ya nada podía entrar en su cabeza. Dolía y molestaba. Quería simplemente meter la mano y arrancar cada pensamiento, pero era imposible. A decir verdad, no tenía muy en claro qué era lo que podía hacer Ned por él, pero mierda, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que en ese momento tenía. Absolutamente nada. Hacía rato había perdido el control sobre su vida y por más que Venom parecía más calmado Peter añoraba su antigua vida. Ir por el campus, charlar con amigos, reírse... mierda como extrañaba solo reír y hacerlo sin miedo. Con Tony si se reía, pero pasaba tanto tiempo intentando que Venom no viera mierda sexual en todo que casi no podía mantenerse entero en su presencia.

Quizás dejar que Karen lo electrocutase si se acercaban a más de un metro del señor Stark era una buena idea. Quizás si se esforzaba lo su suficiente, encontrarán la forma de extirpar al simbionte; O, una forma de controlarlo, o una salida decorosa para sus problemas o alguna forma de evitar que este susurrara ideas siniestras su mente.

Lanzando un suspiro cansado, se llevó las manos al rostro y masajeó sus sienes. Estaba simplemente harto de todo aquello. Extrañaba su aburrida y corriente vida en Queens. Extrañaba los días donde que Flash lo molestara, era lo más estresante que podía pasarle.

—Olvídalo. No sirves para esto. —gruñó aceptando lo evidente.

Pedirle ayuda a Ned en ese aspecto era improductivo.

— _No te gusta por qué está de mi parte_ —susurró Venom en su mente.

 _«Piensa que eres como Chubaca»_ resopló con hastío _«No está al tanto de que eres más del tipo Depredador»_

—¿Peter?

Sonrió forzadamente y se desparramó mejor en el sofá. No tenía caso seguir pensando en sus problemas. Iban a seguir allí por más que le diera mil vueltas. Tenía la maldita certeza de que eran de tipo: sin resolución. Y cuando Tony le sugirió que quizá necesitara ver a uno de sus amigos, lo dijo con la creencia de que esto lo relajaría y le devolvería algo que perdió. No iba a quitarle la razón. No podía tener su vida, pero podía al menos fingir que sí. Ya en la noche solo y en su cama, vería que hacer con Venom.

Quería poder, Peter no estaba seguro de que algo tan amplio pudiera ser posible, pero él en su momento había estado en una buena posición y si de poder hablaban, no era algo que fuera tan inalcanzable. No tendría el de Tony, obviamente, pero él fue... _era_ , Spider-Man. Tenía un buen promedio, un buen trabajo en Stark Industries... Quizá si conseguía que Venom fuera más específico en qué tipo de poder tanto anhelaba, hubiera una pequeña y remota posibilidad de que si retomaba su vida donde aquella mierda la pausó, pudiera darle por sus propios medios algo.

No sería tan difícil, si demostraba ser de confiar y que no se comerían a nadie, conseguiría ser parte de los Vengadores. Ya no eran tan increíbles como cuando él era chico, cierto, pero vamos, seguía siendo super genial. Eso debería darle algo de calma a Venom y Peter no exactamente un estúpido, no sería en Stark Industries, que de verdad no tenía el mejor de todos los puestos, pero había muchas empresas dispuestas a darle un buen cargo. Sus profesores en el MIT estaban encantados con su trabajo y si se dejaba de vergüenzas y modestia, habían grandes posibilidades de que alguno de ellos movieran sus contactos para ayudarlo a posicionarse en una buena y renombrada empresa.

—Hablemos de la facultad —le pidió algo más relajado ahora que tenía algo mínimamente parecido a un inicio de plan.

—Pero tú no querías que...

—Olvídalo. —lo frenó admitiendo su derrota— Ya lidiaré con eso más adelante. ¿Cómo está todo desde que me fui?

Por unos instantes pareció como si su mejor amigo fuera a negarse a dejar el tema. Veía en el rostro de Ned los tres millones de preguntas que tenía para hacerle, pero estaba completamente saturado. No estaba nada seguro de poder seguir manteniendo con altura ninguna charla que hiciera referencia a Venom y su insufrible fijación. En especial desde que esos malditos obstinados intentos lo tenían con más dudas que certezas.

Cada vez más veces al día se encontraba mirando largamente a su mentor, pensando en él, preguntándose por qué le respondía a los abrazos que Venom los empujaba cuando años atrás le había dejado en claro que no era de esos, por qué siempre le sonreía de lado (lleno de genuina paciencia) cuando hacía alguna idiotez o se le caía algo, siendo que antes le rodaba los ojos y se alejaba de él exasperado con su torpeza y por qué maldita sea, por qué a él mismo ahora le agradaba saber que Tony no lo quería mantener tan lejos como siempre pensó que haría si se excedía un poco y no respetaba su espacio personal.

Peter sentía que su mente se iba en temas que no debía, notaba cosas que no debía y extrañaba cosas que jamás iba a tener. Se sentía deprimido huyendo del señor Stark, porque en realidad no le apetecía alejarse y eso era jodidamente malo. Llevaba años sin tener tanto contacto con él, llevaba una vida sin tenerlo de manera constante, pero todas esas horas juntos, riendo y a veces solo hablando lo hacían sentirse ansioso por más. Lamentablemente, como diría May, el diablo metió la cola, o en su caso sería Venom su maldita lengua, y no podía seguir tan cerca de él. No sin arriesgarse a que pase algo catastrófico que hiciera que su mentor alzara cada una de las murallas con las que siempre lo mantuvo a distancia.

Puede que su desesperación empezará a notarse en su rostro, porque después de una larga mirada, su mejor amigo desistió.

—Bueno... de hecho hay bastante que contar. —empezó Ned, tomando uno de los grandes vasos de refresco que había frente a él.

Su voz fue llenando poco a poco el aire y pese a que ambos entendían que eso no se quedaría así sin más, también entendía aquello como un tiempo fuera.

Mientras su mirada se iba perdiendo en el terreno, sin darse cuenta, empezó a dormitar. Jamás había estado tan cansado y estresado. Extrañaba la dulce inconsciencia que lo cuidó a sus quince años. Pese a todo lo que pasó en ese momento, había idealizado los acontecimientos. Había soñado con ser un superhéroe, hacer la diferencia, ayudar a las personas desprotegidas... Oh, todo había sido sobre sueños y esperanzas, jamás ni se paró a pensar en qué era lo que eso acarrearía. Con los años venían las consecuencias. Las suyas se tomaron un tiempo, pero finalmente hab-...

— ...Harry a todos.

Sintiendo como sus ojos se abrían de golpe, Peter se quedó mirando el exterior con una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Podía simplemente dejarlo seguir y eventualmente su amigo dejaría el tema, pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Ya no sentía tanta culpa, ya no sentía que él había hecho su parte para que aquella mierda alcanzara su vida, pero no podía evitar pensar en él, sentirse mal por la amistad que perdió. Él había querido a Harry casi tanto como a Ned, tenían las mismas especializaciones, tenían las mismas ideas, no eran iguales, pero Peter había cometido la terrible estupidez de creer que sí.

—¿Q-qué dijiste de Harry?

Ned se calló y lo miró unos segundos, como si él mismo despertara de su propio sueño.

—Desapareció Harry y nos preocupó a todos. —repitió lentamente.

Peter, que intentaba no ser evidente, empezó a sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor humedecer su cuello. No podía... no podía ser cierto. Le hubieran dicho, ¿no? El señor Stark le juró que no haría nada y Peter no sentía que esa fuera una promesa hecha así sin más. De hecho, su mentor lucio genuinamente fastidiado de que le hiciera prometer eso.

—¿De-desapareció? —susurró incrédulo.

—Si viejo, él totalmente dejó la universidad. —le explicó, suponiendo erróneamente su curiosidad derivada de algún interés por el chismorreo, cosa que sin dudas agradeció. No se imaginaba a sí mismo explicándole que el Señor Stark juró matar a uno de sus mejores amigos— En el campus decían que... bueno... eh... No importa lo que decían, pero si dijeron que se había fugado.

Sin atreverse a responder, elucubrando mentalmente unas doscientas formas distintas de cómo el señor Stark lo pudo hacer, asintió perdido.

—¿No te llamó?

—¿Eh? —murmuró volviendo a verlo sin entender por unos segundos— ¿Cuándo?

—Pues... él dejó de ir unos días... ya sabes, fue muy casual... pero, dejó de ir al mismo tiempo que tú lo hiciste.

Peter sintió un pellizco interno a esas palabras y su implicación. ¿Por qué sentía que Ned y él hablaban de cosas distintas? Algo en el titubeo de su voz lo puso alerta y no le agradó nada. Ned no tenía forma de saber dónde estuvo el metido por unos días, porque él definitivamente no le explicó jamás lo que había pasado. Fue muy vago con lo que le dijo y la forma en la que hizo con Venom.

El señor Stark le advirtió que Ned jamás supo la implicación de Harry. Le habían arrebatado todo el material mucho antes de que llegara a saberlo y Happy había cuidado de no revelar nada cuando lo fue a buscar por información. ¿Podía ser que lo hubiera descubierto por sí solo? No le extrañaba, su amigo era listo pese a que Tony y Happy creyeran lo contrario, pero seguía sin parecer que estuvieran en la misma página. Y que no le hubiera preguntado abiertamente por eso era casi toda prueba que él pudiera necesitar para salir de dudas.

—No... no me llamó. Yo tampoco lo llamé. —añadió sintiendo sí algo de remordimiento por cómo habían llegado a este punto.

Peter intentó sentirlo por pensar que Tony le había hecho algo, pero ya no quedaba mucho de él como para darse el lujo de esas emociones

—¿Y cuánto lleva desaparecido?

—Bueno, el caso es ese. Todos estaban pensando esto sobre... sobre él —dijo acallando algo en el proceso— Y cuando menos nos quisimos dar cuenta, ¡Salió en las noticias!

Peter no estaba seguro si era críptico de forma deliberada o sin querer, pero como fuere, la punzante necesidad de arrancarle la respuesta a golpes lo embargó con tal fuerza que necesitó cerrar los puños bajos sus axilas en busca de control.

 _—Si le damos en la tráquea, le costará hablar_ —susurró Venom, como siempre, apuntándose a las peores ideas— _Tenemos que mutilarlo lentamente._

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó más sus puños forzando el autocontrol en su interior. No podía perder los papeles con su mejor amigo. Ignoró al simbionte como pudo y se centró en Ned intentando impedir que la irascibilidad de Venom se interpusiera entre ellos.

—¿Desde qué día está desaparecido? —insistió escondiendo más sus manos.

Su cuerpo intentaba desobedecer, pero Peter sabía que la clave estaba en su cabeza. Empujó cualquier pensamiento violento. Era como luchar contra una tormenta, pero él solo debía imponers-

—¡Oh! Claro —se rio Ned, alejando con ello la oscuridad en su mente— No _desapareció_ , de ese _desaparecer_ —aclaró como si "desaparecer" pudiera tener muchas jodidas acepciones— Abandonó la Universidad.

Peter se quedó un segundo desconcertado, se lo quedó viendo, intentando convencerse de que no estaba jugando. El problema fue que cuando consiguió asimilar esto, sintió como algo frío y molesto vibró en su interior.

—¿Qué? —preguntó procurando no perder los papeles como siempre en esos malditos días, pero no era cosa fácil.

Venom no parecía entender mucho las emociones, pero el malestar, la frustración y el enojo sabía alterárselos a la perfección.

Inclinó la cabeza con un tic nervioso, a la espera de una buena explicación pues no, nadie decía "desapareció" y no se explicaba por más de cinco estúpidos minutos sin dejarle en claro a su interlocutor que la persona en cuestión tenía más indicios de ser un cadáver que de "haber abandonado la universidad". Solo que la persona fuera un imbécil, claro.

Sobre la superficie de piel, un pequeño hormigueo lo recorrió. Inspiró con cuidado e intentó transmitir la calma a sus mismas células. Debía enfocarse, pero era difícil intentar contener los sentimientos que lo empezaban a abrumar.

—Es, bueno, era el CO de _Oscorp_. Al fin su padre lo dejó a cargo... o bueno... lo estaba. Lo último que supe es que se fueron a la quiebra.

Peter sintió que eso mismo que se revolvió furioso en su interior se quedaba congelado y parpadeó sin siquiera saber cómo interpretar eso. Le molestaba esa sensación de desconcierto, lo ponía paranoico, pero no entendía. Sabía que los números estaban en rojo, pero mierda, quería (y al parecer hizo mal en creerlo) creer que _Oscorp_ había sobrevivido gracias a Maecell y la mierda que le hicieron. Ese era el trato, ¿no?, Harry lo entregó a él y a cambio ese sádico hijo de puta iba a sostener a flote la compañía de su... de los Osborn.

—¿Quebró? ¿Harry la quebró? —musitó enderezándose en el sillón.

¿Dónde estaba él metido mientras eso pasaba? El señor Stark le dijo que no había llegado a pasar veinticuatro horas completas en aquel galpón. ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar algo así en menos de un día? Más allá del bastardo ese que obviamente era un pésimo socio, estaba seguro de que igualmente se requería de mucho esfuerzo para quebrar una compañía en menos de un puñado de días. Harry podía no tener experiencia en el campo, pero aun así, ni siquiera su am- ex, ex-amigo, sería capaz.

—No se viejo. En las noticias, solo decía que se fueron a la quiebra por una supuesta compra hostil. Lo llamé, pero no me cogió el teléfono. —murmuró despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Por qué no lo... llamas? No digo que le digas esto que te pasa —aclaró como si fuera que a él se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idiotez— pero... ¿No es tu amigo? —preguntó genuinamente intrigado, inclinando la cabeza.

En verdad Ned y Harry no eran lo que se dice muy allegados. A Ned no le caía mal, pero tampoco hizo jamás intentos de ser más cercano pese a que Peter había insistido una que otra vez con ello. Peter no había querido hacer caso a sus instintos cuando estos se erizaron ligeramente a la mirada dubitativa que su amigo del colegio le lanzó cuando le contó que se había vuelto amigo de Harry Osborn. _«Hay algo raro en él»_ fue lo único que le dijo y Peter quiso ser ciego y llamar celos eso que debió llamar corazonada.

—Quizás te haga bien ya sabes, salir. —dijo con más amabilidad.

—Sí... sí debería. —murmuró hundiéndose en la miseria. Obviamente no podía llamarlo— ¿Algo más? —dijo intentando pasar ya del tema, pues en verdad no estaba seguro de querer saber más.

Por suerte, Ned confundió su malestar con preocupación y continuó poniéndolo al día. La universidad siempre tenía un chisme nuevo para dar. Esa era su constante. O lo era. Esa vez, no consiguió distraerse. Solo era capaz de pensar en Harry, en lo que había hecho, en lo que había pasado. Habían tenido mil planes juntos, habían soñado con el futuro, pero obviamente eso ya no era posible y sintiéndose dolido, se preguntó si alguna vez lo fue.

Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y dolía. Tampoco diría que había ganado un enemigo, después de todo, pese al odio que le producía su solo nombre, no podía evitar sentir pena. Y es que Harry le daba pena. Siempre lo hizo, pero con el tiempo se fue olvidando de ese sentimiento. Hasta esa maldita noche. ¿Acaso todo aquello tuvo algún sentido? Sabía que para su amigo conseguir la aprobación de su padre, junto con la dirección de la empresa familiar, lo era todo, pero que efímero le había resultado.

Podía estar enojado y decepcionado. Podía ser un idiota por creer que Harry solo fue un peón que utilizaron para dar con él, pero no podía odiarlo. No en verdad. Si le daría una buena tunda, una golpiza bien dada se merecía, pero ¿Odio? No. No podía odiarlo. Solo era capaz de sentir mucha lástima por él.

Harry intentó ganar algo y sólo cosechó derrotas y fracasos. Ahora, su egoísmo les había arruinado a los dos la vida. _Oscorp_ era historia y él... a él lo jodió para siempre.

 _«_ _¡Y todo por nada!»_ pensó molesto y lleno de ganas de cogerle el pescuezo a Harry y sacudirle de un golpe lo idiota. Todo por nada, porque la compañía por la que lo vendió ahora era la comidilla de chicos como Ned, que no sabían nada del mundo empresarial, pero que de eso si se enteró. Solo por una caía olímpica debía ser el motivo para que, una empresa que hacía años no estaba en boca de nadie, ahora fuera una noticia de tendencia. Toda esa tortura, todo ese dolor por jodidamente nada. ¡Diablos! Cuantas tazas de café mediante Peter intentó convencer a Harry de que no necesitaba de su padre, que ellos solos podrían. ¿Cuántas? Maldito fuera, que Peter sabía lo que era anhelar que alguien a quien uno admiraba te mire, con un demonio que lo intentó por años con Tony, pero jodida mierda, él jamás hubiera vendido a su mejor amigo por conseguirlo. Y le valía terriblemente que ese maldito idiota de Harry no supiera quién estaba bajo la máscara, Peter nunca hubiera vendido a nadie por ser alguien para Tony.

Sin previo aviso, una ola de furia lo cubrió. La voz de Ned se empezó a difuminar en un pitido de fondo, dejando que el sonido de su respiración fuera claro. Desencajado, apretó otra vez los puños, pero este era un torrente que no podía frenar.

Si Harry hubiera sido menos egoísta, ahora ambos estarían en la facultad, a punto de graduarse, con un futuro próspero al alcance de sus manos. Pero el niño mimado no había podido aceptar lo que tenía y tuvo que arruinarles la vida para conseguir las migajas de algo tan idiota como lo era la supuesta aprobación de un malnacido infeliz como Norman Osborn, que ni era un buen padre ni era un puto maldito buen empresario. Por algo esa compañía de pacotilla se consumía en sus propias deudas.

— _Oh... Peter marica está enojado._ —ronroneó con placer Venom.

Peter corrió la vista y la clavó en los amplios ventanales. Se enfocó en los ejercicios de relajación que había estado aprendiendo a escondidas del señor Stark, pero no consiguió hacerlos funcionar. Solo podía recordar cómo había sido vendido, como Harry lo pateó en el piso, como se burló de él. Recordó también como le había disparado, como lo había humillado.

Intentó concentrarse desesperadamente en que el chico en verdad no sabía lo que hacía, que solo era un rehén de una infancia fría y menosprecios constantes, pero no sirvió. No quedaba un gramo, un ápice o sospecha de entendimiento en su interior.

Peter la perdió toda capacidad empática para con Harry mientras se meaba encima de esa asquerosa planchuela de metal, humillado, solo y abandonado a su maldita suerte. No, Peter lo intentó, intentó aferrarse al chico bueno que entendía siempre a las personas, que podía quererla pese a sus errores, pero no existía ese Peter. Solo la gélida furia del dolor habitaba donde alguna vez su corazón supo encontrar compasión.

Su piel se erizó y sintió a Venom revolverse en su cabeza. Estaba complacido, exultante, le encantaba que estuviera así de enojado.

Apretó más los párpados y los puños. Sus dientes chocaron unos contra otros cuando apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y la voz de Ned solo se apagó. Empezó a temblar y a sentirse ahogado. ¿Hacía frío? ¿Calor? ¿Qué hora era? Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa, nimiedad o ridiculez, pero todo estaba muy lejos. Su visión se hacía cada vez más chica, más borrosa y oscura pese a que apretaba los párpados con suficiente fuerza para hacerle doler. Sus músculos se tensaban, su mente trabajaba mucho más aprisa que de costumbre.

Recordó el dolor, la humillación. Revivió el miedo y la furia. Recordó como lo mutilaban, recordó como lo dejaron desnudo y sólo. Como lo abandonaron para morir.

— _Vamos por él_ —canturreó el simbionte en su mente y la idea no pareció descabellada como hubiera querido.

—¿Llamó al señor Stark? —susurró Ned y Peter abrió en respuesta los ojos.

Sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la nada y poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a pelear instintivamente contra Venom. Por desgracia, Peter se hallaba a kilómetros, encerrado bajo tierra y atado como animal a una camilla bramando por misericordia o compasión. No podía responder a su pregunta, solo podía pensar, _recordar_ , todo lo que había pasado y cuánto esto lo enojaba.

— _Ve por él_ —insistió Venom— _cortemos sus manos y su cabeza. Podemos arrancarle las vísceras. —_ jadeó encantado— _Posibilidades infinitas_ —prometió— _Podemos vengarnos Peter. Podemos hacerlo sufrir._ —ofreció.

La lengua se le pegó al paladar. Sintió la nueva fuerza enviar una descarga de placer por su cuerpo. Ahora podría con todos ellos. Ahora era mucho más fuerte. El señor Stark se lo había dicho sin querer. Es más, lo susurró tan bajo, que seguro creyó que no lo escuchó. Con su nueva fuerza, jamás hubieran podido contenerlo. Si lo hubieran atrapado con Venom en el cuerpo, todos hubiera muerto y padecido bajo su deslumbrante y sobre humano poder. Lamentablemente le metieron esa cosa cuando ya lo habían acabado, lamentablemente, Tony fue a su rescate antes de que Venom se hubiera hecho con el control de él. Caso contrario, Peter hubiera podido bañarse en su sangre, acallar sus gritos con sus súplicas.

 _—_ ¿Peter? —lo llamó Ned, pero Peter no podía ver que empezaba derrumbarse a merced de una furia que Venom solo amplificaba en su interior.

— _Sabes donde vive._ —continuó invitándolo, seduciéndolo con la idea de una venganza— _Lo podemos cazar. Sería muy fácil tenderle una trampa._ —añadió cómplice y divertido— _Se lo busco... tiene que pagar..._

—¿Diablos, acaba de susurrar lo que yo escuché? ¿Karen? —preguntó Ned, claramente asustado.

Peter ni siquiera se imaginaba que clase de lunático parecería. Peter solo pensaba en la cara de Harry, en el horror deformando sus facciones como él vio que pavor destrozó las suyas cuando entendió que no iba a salir vivo de aquella maldita trampa. Peter pensaba en Harry parado frente a él, meado y suplicándole que no le haga daño. Peter solo pensó en el oscuro y primitivo placer que le produciría hacer que ese maldito sufriera (así fuera por un segundo) el dolor que sintió al saber que su mejor amigo había acabado con él.

— _Aléjate de él Ned, el señor Stark viene en camino._ —informó con preocupación su IA.

Ned tropezó con el sillón que había ocupado cuando casi corrió a la puerta y Peter se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza oliendo en el aire el miedo ajeno. Peter, qué seguía metido en una espiral de odio, dolor y venganza, se paró de golpe y se alejó cuanto pudo del sillón casi corriendo al extremo opuesto de la habitación, tan lejos de Ned como pudo. Su cuerpo había empezado a mutar por partes mientras luchaba por ir en contra de esos sentimientos y apretó con fuerza su cráneo intentando recomponerse lo suficiente para no ser un jodido peligro para su mejor amigo.

¿En qué pensaba? ¡No podía hacerle esas cosas a Harry! No es que... no es que estuviera bien lo que le había hecho su ex-amigo a él, pero eso no... eso no justificaba ir por él y... y... hacer nada de...

 _«Quiero que seas mejor»_ le había susurrado Tony hacía años. Jadeó ante el recuerdo como si este lo quemara, pero eso necesitaba. Asintió y se recordó quién demonios era.

 _«Vamos Peter, este no eres tú»_ se dijo con confianza pegando su espalda a la esquina del cuarto.

— _Peter marica —_ le espetó él simbionte— _Brazos, piernas... huesos, músculos... todo a nuestra disposición... Sangre, lágrimas... ¡Nos lo debe!_

Peter gimió luchando por el control de su mente. Sabía que estaba mal. Que no tenía que pensar en esas cosas, pero se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el filtro del buen gusto de la mente. Harry se la había buscado. Jamás debió confiar en lo que le dijeron, _debió saber_ lo que harían. Era solo ser justo, pagarle con la misma moneda. ¿No? Peter había perdido su vida en ese lugar, Harry seguía por allí libre, seguía como si nada, no tenía un _alien_ asesino en el cuerpo, no era un riesgo para la humanidad su sola existencia. Harry era un hijo de puta que se levantaba y se acostaba con privilegios que no merecía.

No merecía respirar y tener una vida, una que tenía gracias a que hundió la suya.

 _—¡Sí!_ —se regocijó casi excitado el simbionte y Peter sintió como el placer lo recorrió estremeciéndolo.

—¡Vete! —gritó abriendo los ojos para mirando desesperado a Ned.

No lo podía controlar lo que pensaba. Iba a lastimarlo si seguía allí. Su cuerpo se sentía arder. Perdía la fuerza para impedirle la conversión y sus manos, junto con partes de su rostro, empezaban a mutar pese a su negativa. Sentía como lo absorbía, como era empujado a un rincón de su mente. Las náuseas se volvieron incontrolables y gruñó encorvándose, arañando desesperado su rostro.

Todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos malos parecían conseguir tapar los cautelosos, los cuidadosos y reservados que tenía. Sentía su mente fragmentada. Un pedazo peleaba convencida de cazar a Harry, otra intentaba aplacar la locura que lo consumía.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —jadeó Ned al ver en que se convertía poco a poco— ¡Viejo, ahí viene el señor Stark!

Así de fácil, como si esa fuera el calmante natural a su mente, todo se apagó. Y así de fácil, Peter se odió. Se odio por confiar en el imbécil de Harry, se odió por Venom, por débil, por incapaz. Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya un simple ataque de furia. Otra vez, Tony tenía que rescatarlo de sí mismo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se sintió insignificante. Detestaba ser esa cosa débil en la que lo convirtieron. Era increíble cómo unas pocas horas lograron hacerle eso.

« _Eres un hombre estúpido Parker, pero eres valiente. Estoy orgulloso de ti»_

Soltó un gritó internó y se obligó a agacharse hasta acurrucarse cuanto fuera físicamente posible en su esquina, la más alejada del cuarto. Enderezó la espalda y luchó con más ganas. No podía... no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. No iba a dejar que lo vieran así de débil nunca más.

— _Peter, está por llegar._ —le avisó Karen y no sabía si lo hizo porque creía que había posibilidades de que logre ganarle a Venom, o para calmarlo, pero lo que sea, se aferró a eso.

—¡Diablos! —jadeó luchando por controlar su mente, recordándose que no era más débil, recordándose que tenía malditas posibilidades de convencerlo de que lo dejara en paz— Karen bloquea esa maldita puerta y no lo dejes entrar. —gruñó con la voz mucho más grave de lo común, arrebatándole a Venom parte del control de su cuerpo.

— _Me temo que me configuró para asegurarse de que no pueda hacer esas cosas._

 _—_ Maldita sea —gimió alzando el brazo.

Ned le gritó algo, pero Peter selló la puerta con un par de telarañas y se llevó las manos al rostro. Se forzó a calmarse. Apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que estaba seguro ahora sí rajó alguno y empezó a pelear contra el simbionte. No iba a consentirle que le hiciera eso. Ya lo había humillado muchísimas veces.

« _¡Deja mi cuerpo!»_

 _—Peter marica quiere ir por él, quiere destriparlo y bañarse en su sangre... —_ ronroneó enviando una ola de placer a su cuerpo por la idea— _Quiere, pero le da miedo._

 _«¡No quiero!_ » se quejó luchando contra unas emociones que le repelían « _¡_ _Tú quieres!_ »

—¡¿Parker?! —gritó el señor Stark al otro lado de la puerta y Peter alzó la vista fijándola en el picaporte que giraba furiosamente— ¡Abre!. ¡Ya mismo!

Peter escuchó azorado como la voz de su mentor subía de volumen y le advertía que abriera o iba a tumbar la puerta. No podía permitirlo. Necesitaba encontrar el camino para solucionar aquello sin que este viera que tan mal estaba.

La lista de cosas con las que ya no podía era inmensa, pero lo del señor Stark era el más urgente e inmediato. Tony lo veía lleno de lástima, lleno de pena. Estaba cansado de darle motivos para que siguiera labrando la desvalida imagen que tenía de él. Con las pruebas, viendo su nueva fuerza, viendo como su resistencia había conseguido muchas veces rebasar los límites estudiados, Tony le daba esa _otra_ mirada. Asombro, respeto y el día en que alzó más de doscientas toneladas sobre su cabeza, incluso vislumbró algo de temor.

No quería asustarlo, obviamente, pero se sintió tan bien saber que el señor Stark había dejado de verlo como una causa benéfica, para verlo como un verdadero oponente, que casi lloró agradecido por tener a Venom. Sabía que Tony no era estúpido y por un segundo, así le diera algo de reparos su nueva fuerza, su mentor lo estudió como algo que hacía años no hacía: como un posible compañero.

Como siempre, lo único que necesitaba era relajarse. Divagando, su mente siempre encontraba las respuestas. Sus acuerdos, Venom y Tony. Eso necesitaba, eso podía darle. Era una completa locura, pero Peter no iba a permitir que Venom ganara, jodida mierda que no. No más. No ahora que había conseguido equilibrar la balanza con él sobre el dominio de su cuerpo.

« _Si... si él ve que me haces esto, jamás tendremos una oportunidad»_ gimió internamente, empujando las palabras.

Así de jodida venía la cosa, tenía que chantajear a un simbionte.

— _Peter marica se rehúsa a hacerlo con él._

« _No me opondré la próxima vez_ » jadeó escuchando la última advertencia de Tony « _Te juro que dejaré que... que hagas lo que querías si no me expones ahora»_

— _Peter marica miente._

« _¡No lo haré!_ » prometió « _La... la próxima vez que quieras, lo besaré. Lo haré de verdad. Conseguiré que nos dé poder_ » juró « _No dejes que nos vea como débiles o perderemos_ » usar el plural sin reparos debía ser un indicio de algo malo, pero no había tiempo, la puerta temblaba y Peter alcanzó a escuchar como el traje de IronMan se ensamblaba en el cuerpo tras esta.

« _¡Maldita sea Venom! Lo juro que lo besaré y me esforzaré porque ese maldito me desee, pero no dejes que nos vea como un maldito juntadero de mierda o te joderás para siempre_ »

— _Trato Peter marica._

En el mismo momento que la puerta voló, dándole un solo segundo para lanzar una telaraña a Ned y correrlo del camino, Tony y su traje completo de IronMan, entraron en su cuarto.

Ned jadeó abriendo la boca y él solo tenía mente para asegurarse de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo siguiera con partes negras o a medio camino de una transformación. Se enderezó de golpe y se esforzó por componer una expresión cerrada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —les preguntó debajo del casco con una de sus manos estiradas en su dirección.

Bueno, no había pensado en eso. No iba a creerles que Ned solo quería decir _«Hola»_ , ¿No?

Miró a su amigo, desesperado por ayuda y luego de una breve mirada, tan o más significativa que la le lanzó cuando dejó el tema de Venom, miró al señor Stark y sonrió.

—Los chicos de la fraternidad van a dar hoy una fiesta. Bueno, es más bien una reunión. Bien, una maratón de Star Wars. —terminó de reconocer algo intimidado cuando Tony se sacó el casco y lo miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía— Queríam- quería yo, saber si deja que Peter venga. Él me explicó que usted es como su súperniñera estos días...

Peter, que por causa de una curiosa y llamativa clemencia no había sido llamado marica en su mente, agachó la cabeza apenado. Seriamente se cuestionó si no era acaso peor las palabras _«super»_ y _«niñera»_ juntas. Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar que viera a Venom con el control de su cuerpo. Sin dudas hubiera parecido más adulto de esa forma.

Por el rabillo de ojo percibió como la armadura desaparecía y un furibundo Tony Stark los miraba lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Necesitan que les expliqué lo que es un código rojo? —preguntó con aire siniestro saliendo de sus poros.

Peter quería simplemente morir.

—Perdón —masculló viendo los pies del millonario— Fue mi culp-

—¡Eso es nanotecnología! —jadeó Ned, interrumpiéndolo— ¡Señor Stark eso mola más que el traje de Black Panter! —añadió el su mejor amigo, caminando hasta pararse frente a su mentor.

Tony le lanzó una mirada recelosa intentando retroceder, pero el pobre no sabía que, si Ned tenía una pregunta, mil más iban a venir después.

Con la mente embotada por la lucha, Peter contempló la posibilidad de recostarse unos minutos. Había resultado agotador. Sin embargo, se mantuvo parado y en movimiento. Empezando a recoger el tiradero que tenían con Ned, metió en una bolsa las sobras de las frituras y apiló los vasos vacíos.

Su mejor amigo seguía acribillado al millonario con sus infinitas preguntas y para cuándo se enderezó, con las manos ocupadas, vio a Tony sonriéndole a Ned mientras éste le sujetaba la mano examinando de cerca el guantelete del traje que el señor Stark había activado para él.

— _Nos lo quiere robar_. —gruñó furioso el simbionte en el acto y Peter sintió que su estómago se hundía.

« _Mierda»_

Sin advertencia alguna, pero suponiendo lo que se venía, Peter se dio rápidamente la vuelta y corrió a Ned de su vista. Desesperado, sintiendo como Venom volvía a arrebatarle el control, sin una maldita mejor idea, apretó con fuerza la mano.

—Parker, qué ha-...

La voz de Tony se vio ahogada cuando soltó un gritó al sentir los vidrios clavarse en su mano. El dolor ascendió por su brazo y Venom se dejó de revolver molestó cuando la gran mano de Tony le sujetó el hombro para voltearlo, olvidándose completamente de Ned, sus chistes y sus preguntas.

Ned estaba a salvo. Lamentablemente, el líquido rojizo había arruinado lo que él juraba era la alfombra más costosa del mundo.

Tony inspiró con fuerza. Contó mentalmente hasta como mil y se concentró únicamente en la mano frente a él. Seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez su mantra personalizado para Parker:

 _«Se bueno. Se amable. No seas tú mismo_ »

Era muy _—muy_ derivado del latín: _imposible_ — mantenerse en calma. Más cuando lo único que le apetecía era sujetar al chico y zamarrearlo hasta sacarle lo patoso a la fuerza.

Llevaba _días_ siendo más idiota de lo habitual. La cantidad de veces que debía llamarle la atención era escalofriante. Si no estaba destrozando algo, estaba cayendo de algún lado, o mejor aún, tirándolos a los dos. Los moretones de su salvaje viaje por las escaleras aún le decoraban las caderas.

Había intentado no darle mayor importancia, el chico era un caso perdido, pero mínimamente tenía equilibrio. Claro que desde que lo empezó a evitar, que tuviera la poca decencia de encima tirarlo por las escaleras, se le antojaba demasiado.

Lo peor, aquello que en verdad conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, era que el maldito niño lo ignoraba. Intentaba ser un buen amigo, y decía amigo porque era más que obvio que para mentor no le daba la paciencia. Las constantes ganas de echarlo a patadas de la Sede al ver los desastres que era capaz de hacer lo abrumaban. Era obvio que como padre haría un pésimo trabajo, ya que, en lo referente a sus órdenes, el chico rara vez las cumplía. Pero creía que estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Lo escuchaba, cuando le daba esos cuestionables abrazos se dejaba hacer e inclusive tenía el detalle de devolverle algunos. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar que lo alejara? ya había compartido su experiencia en ser secuestrado con el chico, le dejó en claro que era mejor que él. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que se calme? Le dio acceso a su guardarropa y, pese a que nunca lo uso para nada que no fuera robarle colonia, tuvo el maldito buen gesto de que algo tan extraño solo se lo tomó con una sonrisa. Parker seguía por aquí y allí con la maldita y desesperante sudadera que había alcanzado a aborrecerla en esos días, pues le recordaba tanto a su adolescencia cuando los estúpidos en la Universidad se burlaban de él dejándolo a su aire y esquivándolo que le provocaba matarlo como antaño no hizo.

Ahora que el amigo del chico se había ido luego de que le lanzara una mirada de: « _Esfumate_ »Parker volvía a lucir miserable, ojeroso y abatido. Por esa misma expresión lo había incitado a que llamara al gordito. No veía el caso a mantenerlo encerrado y aislado si iba a andar como alma en pena por todos lados. Él tampoco salía, Rhodes se dejaba caer poco y nada, como Happy, y eso era porque les prohibía que vinieran. Si algo estaba mal, no quería que el problema estallara y hubiera más gente que pudiera salir herida. El amigo del chico era un riesgo a la seguridad en sí mismo, pero la cara de alma en pena de Peter se le antojaba más irritante que lidiar con el problema de soportar las consecuencias de invitarlo.

Según los escáneres de Peter, cada inexactos intervalos, el simbionte se hacía cargo otra vez de la situación. Lo que más le preocupaba era que estos momentos parecían acrecentarse, dándole la desagradable pauta de una convergencia mayor, pero también Parker había empezado a lograr controlar esos exabruptos. Si no tiró la puerta abajo, fue porque notó cómo se había controlado en pocos segundos. Era francamente admirable. Bruce lo juraba y él no tenía por qué dudar. Su amigo sabía mejor que él sobre ese tipo específico de demonios internos.

—Dímelo —le dijo controlando con firmeza su temperamento.

Gritarle podía ser terriblemente contraproducente.

—No sé de qué... ¡Duele señor Stark! —se quejó el chico, corriendo la mano cuando le echo un chorro nada amable de alcohol en la herida que curiosamente no se curaba.

Tony anotó mentalmente. Peter se había lastimado y esa cosa negra se extendía por su piel dejándola como nueva en segundos. Por algún motivo, que Tony estaba seguro estaba relacionado con lo que pasó tras esa puerta, Venom no lo estaba ayudando en esa oportunidad. No se quejaría, tenía suficiente frustración en su cuerpo como para querer tirarle litros de alcohol en la herida.

—Deja de llorar y hazte hombre. —lo reprendió volviendo a sujetarle la mano, extendiéndola hacia él para asegurarse que nada de cristal había en la herida— Si no hicieras considerables esfuerzos por seguir coleccionando cicatrices, no estaríamos aquí. —le espetó acariciando la montura de sus lentes para activar la mira microscópica.

El chico se volvió a llamar al silencio y solo se tensaba cuando movía, con más fuerza de la que necesitaba, las pinzas para retirar los últimos cristales. Ajustó la visión de sus lentes y asintió seguro de que ya no quedaba ninguna microscópica astilla.

Intentó pensar en algún chiste, en algún comentario ingenioso, pero el aura que desprendía Parker le impedía actuar con normalidad.

El silencio lejos de ser cómodo, empezaba a asfixiarlo. No estaba nada convencido de lo que había pasado, pero empezaba a hacerse una ligera idea. Los golpes y accidentes tenían una alarmante correlación con los exabruptos del Simbionte. No le terminaba de cerrar si era aquella la forma en la que el mocoso acallaba a Venom o sí en contrapunto, era esa la forma en la que se manifestaba. ¿Lo lastimaría por el control? No estaba seguro, pero no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

Le dolía la espalda y estaba harto. Era un hombre con una paciencia limitada y esos días Parker había consumido todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Carraspeó terminando de acomodarle ungüento en la mano y le sujetó la muñeca impidiendo que alejé la mano cuando volvió a quejarse. Con un esfuerzo que él hallaba insultante, el chico al fin alzó el rostro para verlo.

Nada. Insultante silencio. Tony no era un ser muy afamado por ser tolerante y Parker debía empezar a recordarlo. Nadie en ese jodido mundo le hacía un desaire y se salía con la suya. Cuando Anthony Edward Stark hacía una puñetera pregunta, hasta los malditos Dioses le respondían.

—Cuando me hiciste esa pervertida pregunta de las cámaras —empezó mirándolo tan fijamente que casi pudo ver sus mismas neuronas accionar el recuerdo—, lo encontré gracioso. Qué diablos habías hecho en mi cama que te preocupaba. —se preguntó.

—¡N-no hi-hice nad-a! —se ahogó Parker respondiendo rápidamente.

Apretó más su muñeca y lo hizo inclinarse para acercarlo a su rostro, afinando su mirada sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que volviera a rehuir de él prosiguió.

—Luego, llamó mi atención. —dijo con un tono falsamente ligero— ¿Habías hecho algo morboso de pequeño fan o había algo más?

—Le digo que... y-yo jamás haría algo de es-

—Entonces, me saliste con que si en tu cuarto las había no pude resistir a la curiosidad —siguió sin escuchar sus balbuceos— Y lo admito Peter, a la primera vez que te descuidaste, lo hice.

El rostro del chico se volvió blanco y dejó de pelear por alejarse.

Era una mentira, él obviamente no estaba tan loco. No es que no pudiera. Seguro que en algún universo paralelo era así de enfermo, pero no en esa realidad. Ahora, el chico lo estaba obligando a hacer un viaje entre realidades, pues instalar al menos cinco cámaras, con micrófonos de alto alcance e infrarrojo parecía una idea simplemente maravillosa. Qué demonios pasaba en ese cuarto empezaba a ser intrigante y a él no podían seducirlo más las incógnitas a resolver.

—Así que, deja que lo pregunte _otra vez_ —insistió pese al silencio mortal del chico— Y te recomiendo que tengas muy presente que puedo sentarme a ver todas las filmaciones de los últimos días —lo amenazó suavemente sonriendo cerca de su rostro con frialdad— Quizás ahí esté la clave para descubrirlo por qué repentinamente pareces creer que puedo contagiarte alguna enfermedad.

Los ojos desorbitados del chico por poco hacen que retroceda, pero no lo soportaba más y hacer una idiotez no era opción. Se conocía, conocía su temperamento.

« _Hazte tú hombre y resiste su estúpida mirada de animalito abandonado»_ se insultó por lo bajo.

Ya estaba bien de dejarlo salirse con la suya. Ser un maldito ser comprensivo y lleno de empática amistad hizo que Peter tomara distancia. Una que Tony ni quería analizar al por qué demonios encontraba tan insultante, pero que lo hacía.

Peter soltó un suspiro y miró sus manos unidas. Tony lo analizó lo suficiente a lo largo de esos años —con especial énfasis desde que lo tenía bajo su techo— y cuando vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior y su mano se llenaba de sudor, supo que nada bueno podía venir a continuación.

—Yo... yo... quise besar a Ned.

Tony parpadeo. Una, dos y tres veces sin éxito en entender esas palabras, sin poder encuadrarlas en un contexto lógico o malditamente plausible.

—Pero él me rechazó. —añadió Peter enrojeciendo de golpe.

Algo se revolvió en su estómago y deseó alejarse de él cuando esa sensación se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo. ¿Era aquello vergüenza ajena?

Estaba familiarizado con el concepto « _vergüenza»_. Pero no a esa escala. La idea de ver semejante escena de golpe hizo que le dieran náuseas y querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. 

—Us-usted me dejó dudando con eso de ser bisexual. Yo jamás lo había pensado hasta que usted lo dijo y sonaba tan convencido en creer que yo... ya sabe... con un chico... —siguió y solo siguió balbuceando, mirándolo fijamente.

Tony halló esto lógico porque por supuesto que algo tan nefasto y nauseabundo, tenía que estar relacionado con sus palabras o sus ideas.

—Así que le pedí ayuda a Ned, pero se arre-arrepintió y me... me rechazó cuando estaba por acercarme a s-

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración! —gritó necesitando en verdad, verdad, frenar esa explicación antes de que su mente terminara de conjurar la imagen que empezaba a ver.

« _Bueno que descaro»_ pensó lleno de malestar cuando Peter lo miró apretando los labios _«El gordito jamás va a conseguirse una chica que sea más linda que tu Parker»_ dijo en silencio, poco dispuesto a participar activamente de esa charla tan descabella y francamente repugnante. Es que había que tener un estómago de hierro para pensar en ese par... Tony tembló de solo pensarlo.

—As-así que es-eso verá si pone las film-filmaciones. Como yo me le...

—¡Suficiente! —jadeó soltando su mano, para alzar las suyas a modo de rendición.

—Usted preguntó yo solo quería que...

—¡Cierra el pico! —se quejó lleno de más de esa sensación horrible en su estómago que lentamente se traspasaba a su piel dejándole una sensación de cosquillas que no quería seguir experimentando— Que asco Parker. —gruñó— Consigue algo más a tu altura. ¡Diablos!

—Ned es un buen amigo. —murmuró por lo bajo, enrojeciendo otro tirón— Y no es que halla muchas más personas a las que recurrir con estos temas...

—Tu hazme caso. —tajó— Besarlo jamás contaría como experiencia homosexual. Cuando quieras hacer estas cosas, solo avísame y puedo arreglar algo que no sea tan traumático de pensar.

Vio cómo el chico daba un respingo y el celular en su bolsillo vibró con un patrón específico. Lo estudió detenidamente y pudo ver en sus iris el imperceptible blanco mortecino del Simbionte asomarse.

« _Así que, aquí estás»_ susurró para sí.

No quería iniciar otra pelea, así que dejó en paz al mocoso. Banner estaba con él en la teoría de que el Simbionte iba a protegerse, protegiendo a Peter. Bruce dejó caer que era una defensa egoísta y que podía volverse en contra del chico si este se volvía un problema, pero no lo creía. Peter, a esa altura, llevaba sus buenas semanas con eso dentro y nada parecía confirmar la teoría. Viéndolo de frente, era obvio que la torpeza del mocoso no estaba relacionada con la forma de control o manejo.

Soltó un gruñido asqueado y se esforzó por pensar en otra cosa, pero la imagen mental se resistía a desaparecer. Es que pensar cosa semejante...

—Bien... asegúrate de jamás volver a contarme de tus intentos de investigación con ese niño y estaremos bien.

—Bue-bueno señor Stark.

El chico pareció listo para huir de él, y casi lo deja, pero aún tenía más asuntos que atender. El único motivo por el cual todas sus charlas se sentían terriblemente incómodas era porque no podían conectarse. Parker, de repente y sin explicación alguna, se alejó de él y estaba harto de eso. Eran solo dos bajo ese techo y Tony podía amar su espacio personal y que no se la pasara todo el día detrás de él como un cachorro, pero incluso un antisocial como él disfrutaba de alguna que otra charla o juego de ajedrez. Incluso podía jugar los estúpidos videojuegos que Parker tenía desperdigados por la casa si le apetecía.

Bloqueándole el paso, lo encerró entre la camilla donde estaba sentado y su silla. Peter intentó rehuirle a su mirada, pero Tony no estaba por la labor. Acomodó las manos a los costados de sus caderas y lo miró duramente.

—Es hora de hablar de Venom.

La mirada desesperada que le lanzó el chico hablaba por sí sola. Debió de suponer que aquello iba a ser más de lo que podía masticar, pero había esperado que, si lo dejaba lidiar solo con ello, así fuera a los golpes (contenido en la seguridad de su Sede) iba a poder manejarlo. El profundo chocolate en su mirada casi gritaba pidiendo por él y Tony estaba decidido a hacer aquello así Peter se opusiera.

—Mira, sé que estas... estas muy abrumado. —masculló intentando controlarse, recordando que, a él, Rhodes no lo echó a patadas cuanto empezó con el alcohol y los antidepresivos— Y sé, que el hecho de perder el control tantas veces al día te resulte agotador —añadió con ligereza, sacándole importancia a algo tan delicado— Pero debes pensar en lo bueno de esto y eso es que cada vez lo controlas mejor.

Peter, que en algún momento del discurso abrió la boca para responder, ahora lucía como ido. Preocupado por un estado de catatonia _,_ chasqueó los dedos frente a él, logrando que el chico volviera en sí. Quizá había ido muy rápido al punto y pero sí le dijo esas cosas estúpidamente reafirmantes y positivas.

Tony ahora era casi un experto en la pendejada de la motivación desde que se tragó un tomo (aburrido a montones) la noche anterior, cuando decidió que era hora de agarrar al toro por los cuernos.

—¿Qué dijo? —susurró Peter y él por un segundo se preguntó lo mismo.

—Sé que debes estar agotado de que Venom te quite el control, pero pronto conseguiré la forma de separarlos. Pese a que tu solo lo estás haciendo muy bien —añadió luego de un rápido repaso mental por sus palabras y como había olvidado la mierda de reafirmar idioteces.

No había dicho nada malo. ¿No? Estaba casi seguro de ello, pero con los años había aprendido que las sorpresas eran cosa de cada día cuando se trataba de la forma en la que sus palabras eran interpretadas.

—Yo nunca... Jamás le dije que Venom... él.. él... ¿Cómo lo supo?

Por cuestiones puramente prácticas, había decidido no comentarle al mocoso el cuidadoso trabajo que puso en asegurarse de su bienestar. No es que temiera que no lo pudiera entender o que le exigiera que le sacara sus microchips. No es que Tony creyera en algún punto que Peter se enojaría y se sentiría ultrajado. Para nada.

Otra sensación extraña lo atacó cuando se dio cuenta que no quería responderle. Desconcertado se dio cuenta que era más vergüenza... pero... pero... qué... es que... ¿sentía vergüenza propia? ¿Era capaz? ¿Eso sentían las personas comunes? ¿Así de incómodo se sentía ser un corriente más? Su estómago se estrujaba revolviéndose, se sentía atrapado, expuesto. Un ligero calor empezó a invadir sus mejillas de solo pensar en explicarle que había introducido dos microchips en su cuerpo dormido.

El calor aumentó y se profundizó en su rostro. Se sentía ligeramente sofocado y le estaba costando sostenerle la mirada. Un hormigueo le recorrió la piel al recordar cómo usó la pistola para abrirse camino por sus músculos hasta llegar a sus huesos. Más calor se acumuló en torno a su cuello y cuando éste ascendió hasta sus mejillas desde su pecho, miró alarmado al chico. ¿Es que estaba convirtiéndose en ese pequeño bastardo que se sonrojaba como crío?

No había forma correcta, o no absurda, de explicar qué diablos hacía usando una pistola inyectora contra un cuerpo desnudo en la camilla. Mucho menos se le ocurría cómo decirlo sin ser malentendido. Las dos zonas que eligió no eran malas y eran las que menos heridas tenía, pero bueno, podía entender que fuera polémico si se tenía en cuenta que la explicación implicaba decirle que se reclinó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y le acarició la cadera buscando la zona más dura de sus pequeños huesos y otra vez su cintura, para llegar a sus costillas. Sí, no bueno, no había forma no pervertida de explicar esto. Aparte, la explicación volvería todo más bizarro si reconocía que nadie más lo sabía y que actuó por puro y propio designio.

Si... no, no es que pudiera hacer sonar aquello como algo que no era. Si había sido un acto completamente abusivo y psicótico. Por no mencionar el abuso a la intimidad, pero nada de esto era lo que lo refrendaba a hablar; loco, demente y descabellado, algo enfermo y poco ético, pero en verdad estaba justificado su accionar y viendo que eventualmente Venom estaba implicado, era claro que tomó la mejor y más correcta decisión pese a no saberlo.

Claro que, por su parte, Peter no parecía en lo absoluto estar pendiente de la inexplicable reacción de su cuerpo a una pregunta que debería haber podido responder de forma rápida y concisa.

—¿Estas... estas _vigilándome_? —susurró el chico apretando los dientes con un tono bajo y grave que lo hizo jurar internamente.

« _Mierda»_

—Parker...

« _Mierda, mierda, mierda»_

Los hombros del chico temblaron y cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos lucían blancos y huecos.

Venom.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerme lo mismo que ellos? _—_ gruñó apretando las manos en dos fuertes puños— No soy un maldito bicho que pueden estudiar.

Horrorizado, vio como la mano que recién había curado, volvía a tener la gasa cubierta de sangre. El chico agachó la cabeza y todo su cuerpo parecía estar tan tenso que podría romperse a la menor presión.

Sus instintos lo pusieron en marcha mucho antes de que pudiera entender lo que veía. Se abalanzó sobre el mocoso. Se levantó de su silla, le separó las piernas de un golpe, se inmisculló entre ellas y sujetando su mentón con fuerza, le alzó el rostro para pegar sus frentes.

También se preparó para aquello. Bruce se rio de él por su banal comparación, Rhody le dijo que estaba jugando con fuego y Happy le consiguió los tomos necesarios. Peter se ponía en un trance que Tony comprendía como nadie: Ataques de pánico.

Sabía maso menos lo que Peter necesitaba de él en esos momentos y pese a que lo dejaba huir cuando el simbionte se asomaba, era hora de probar su teoría magistral y recurso más desesperado, ciertamente.

—Parker, respira hondo. —le ordenó suavemente, pese a que éste siguiera con los ojos cerrados temblando y sacudiéndose— Respira y concéntrate.

— _Intentas lastimarlo —_ lo acusó la rasposa voz, totalmente ajena a la de su chico— _Pero es mío. Pagarás si lo lastimas. —_ le gruñó y debía reconocerlo, era algo aterrador escuchar semejante voz salir de la delicada boca de Peter.

 _«Bien, estamos a un pasó de estar jodidos aquí Stark»_ pensó intranquilo. Aquello estaba poniéndose más peligroso de lo que sospechó.

 _—_ Parker, reacciona. —gruñó suavemente. Hablarle al Simbionte estaba descartado.

Tony solo debía conservar la calma y un tono pausado y medido. Peter estaba alterado y él solo tenía que calmarlo, hacer que viera que no había peligro cerca, que nadie lo dañaría. Peter estaba metido en una zona de inseguridad y miedo y él solo debía arrastrarlo con él a un lugar seguro, recordarle que no pasaba nada. Tony jodido Stark, debía ser su zona de seguridad. Tal como la puta nana que Nat recitaba para Bruce, pese a que este se burlara de ello. Tony ni de casualidad diría algo tan estúpido como lo que ella decía, pero podía inducir a Peter a un estado más calmo y relajado, podía traerlo de regreso a él.

—Soy yo, Tony. Sabes que yo no te haría eso. —enfatizó acercándose a su cuerpo, dejando que el chico reconociera con todos sus sentidos donde y con quién estaba realmente.

Calculó mentalmente y se aseguró de cubrir con su cuerpo el de Peter, se inclinó hasta casi pegar sus hombros y asintió recitando las palabras con calma una y otra vez. Un solo movimiento en falso que hiciera esa cosa y podría atraparlo contra la camilla el tiempo suficiente para activar su traje y desquitar con una buena tanda de golpes la frustración que arrastraba.

Quizás fuera un idiota optimista, pero la sola idea de desatar una transformación en su taller personal le daba náuseas, así que se esforzó por no contar con el fracaso. Necesitaba lograr que Parker reaccionara por su cuenta, no darse de golpes con un simbionte.

—No estás encarcelado aquí, te dije que puedes ir y venir. Vamos mocoso, piensa.

Los ojos blancos parpadearon unos segundos y sujetando un mechón de pelo sobre su nuca, mantenido sus cabezas unidas, empezó a darle un superficial masaje. Olía a esa cosa sin sentido que usaba para lavarse los dientes y se alivió de al menos no oler la podredumbre de Venom. No estaba tan en la superficie como parecía.

—Vamos Peter, estoy aquí... —rogó apretándolo aún más contra él— Respira y cálmate. Piensa dónde estás, con quién estás. Yo te voy a proteger. —le aseguró— Te voy a proteger Peter, sabes que yo voy a cuidarte.

Recordando la nana de Bruce, Tony inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos obligándose a relajarse también.

—Vamos chico, estoy aquí contigo —musitó— Y en verdad Parker, como se te ocurra siquiera pensar en destruir un solo vidrio de mi taller... Peter, ni siquiera esa babosa intergaláctica que traes dentro te salvará de mí.

Continuó respirando y poco a poco sintió como los hombros de Peter dejaban de temblar contra su pecho. Las piernas tensas a los costados de su cadera se habían relajado y volvían a colgar de la camilla. Debía correrse, pero las manos del niño se habían sujetado la cintura y como éste no rompía el contacto, menos se animó. Qué improductivo sería conseguir enojarlo ahora que parecía al fin calmarse.

—N-no es un insecto —jadeó con esfuerzo, luego de unas cuantas respiraciones.

—Las babosas son moluscos. —se rio— Te falta aprender biología, chico.

Peter se tensó un poco, pero se relajó contra su cuerpo mucho antes de que la preocupación se acrecentará en él.

Con algo de reticencia, retrocedió un poco y, sin despegar sus frentes, abrió los ojos. La mirada agotada del chico lucía tan triste que volvió a sentir la pena golpearlo. Sin poder contenerse, deslizó suavemente la mano por su mentón y acarició levemente su mejilla. Ojalá pudiera hacerle las cosas más fáciles, ojalá no tuviera que solo quedarse allí soltando palabras de mierda.

Peter ya no era ese niño de quince años, sin dudas que no lo era, pero aún había algo de él en su interior el día que fue a recogerlo a la facultad. Lamentablemente, cada día que pasaba sin encontrar una forma de despegarlos sin que Peter sufriera, veía como más y más se perdía en los abismos de la madurez y la desdicha.

—Deberías salir esta noche con tus amigos. —le sugirió antes de intentar separarse.

El mocoso solo negó apenado y se alejó lo justo para apoyar la frente en su pecho. Tony sonrió notando que ese parecía ser su lugar más seguro y lo dejó hacer sin más. Lo que fuera que necesitara iba a tenerlo de él. No tenía mucho para darle por esos días y parecía ser que el contacto físico era de las pocas cosas que lo calmaban en verdad, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se relajó permitiéndole hacer.

—Voy a empezar a cobrar por esto. —musitó devolviéndole el abrazo, rodeando su espalda con ambas manos, pegándolo suavemente contra él.

—No tengo dinero. Aún le debo lo de la sala, señor Stark. —se burló ligeramente.

—Ya veré la forma de cobrártelo. —se rio apretándole los hombros, sintiendo una calma insólita por solo oírlo bromear.

Peter se tensó bajo él y se insultó mentalmente. Ese día parecía incapacitado para tomar buenas decisiones. Intentó alejarse y se dio cuenta que las manos del chico seguían aferradas a su cintura con bastante fuerza. Agachó más la mirada y se dio cuenta, _muy tarde,_ de que se había acomodado entre las piernas del chico y que todo su cuerpo estaba de una forma muy poco aceptable, pegado al de Parker.

Tony sintió que su pecho se agitó un poco y se removió ligeramente incómodo. La facilidad con la que transgredía el buen gusto y el decoro con Parker empezaba a preocuparlo. Cada día era más fácil, más natural y de alguna forma esto, pese a que no llegaba a molestarlo, lo hacía sentirse mal. No le agradaba en lo absoluto también hallar paz en esos abrazos, no le gustaba nada saber que eso no era algo que sólo hacía para calmar a Peter y de alguna forma, se sentía inclusive culpable por ello.

No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba eso de los abrazos y el confort físico con terceros. Tony por la Virgen que no era de esos que se daban arrumacos, ni siquiera recordaba haber dormido con alguien entre sus brazos como un par de enamorados y sentirse tan bien abrazando a Peter le hacía creer que se estaba aprovechando de él y su situación. No debería resultarle tan extrañamente correcto. ¿No? Se suponía que eso era por el chico, no por él. Nada que hiciera por otros debía sentirse tan... bien para uno.

Creía.

—Por qué no vas a mi armario, sacas algo de ropa —comentó despreocupado, esa vez empujando las manos de Peter lejos de su cuerpo— y te tomas una noche libre.

—Ya lo vio, no puedo hacerlo. —suspiró sin intentar alargar el contacto físico, consiguiendo que Tony se planteara por qué ese minúsculo detalle lo desconcertó un poco— Si esto pasara...

—Vamos Parker —dijo intentando deshacerse del curioso malestar que le generó verlo poder soltarse con tal facilidad, cuando en verdad a él le había costado algo sacarle las manos de encima— crees que te enviaría a la noche más virgen del año si temiera que no pudieras controlarlo.

—Usted no lo...

—¡Dios! Lo único bueno de crecer es que dejas de decir esa maldita frase. Sí lo hago, créeme. Te dije que yo me iba a hacer cargo, ¿no?

El chico lo miró tan lleno de dudas que una parte de él se sintió insultada. Era el colmo. Se estiró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apretó la punta de sus dedos bajo sus axilas obligándose a no volver a sujetarlo.

« _Por amor a ti mismo Stark, ya deja de tocarlo_.» se reprendió desechando el creciente malestar que le generaba la dificultad que había en esta disque simple acción.

—¿Cómo puede...? Ya sabe. —le preguntó suspicaz.

—Tu deja eso en mis manos ¿Sí? —la boca del mocoso se aplanó en una línea poco convencida, pero a la vez en sus ojos la sola idea había vuelto a marcar un suave brillo.

Más satisfecho, se volvió a sentar frente al chico y le sujetó la mano. Esa vez fue más cuidadoso y la sonrisa satisfecha de Peter al ver su nuevo vendaje lo confirmó. Lo entendía, todos necesitaban un tiempo fuera.

Parker se fue corriendo del taller a su cuarto y Tony se recostó sobre su silla, con la vista fija en la puerta.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y... activa el protocolo _«Centinela»_ en la zona de los dormitorios.

Sin objeciones a sus exageradas exigencias, frente a él unas diez pantallas se abrieron. En varias lo único que se veían eran las transmisiones en directo de las cámaras de seguridad en un radio de veinte cuadras a la redonda de dónde estaban apostados los cuartos dónde Peter vivía metido de a ratos en la facultad.

—Empieza a alejar el tráfico de la zona y asegúrate de que las guardias médicas estén debidamente preparadas.

— _Bien_.

—Hazte cargo de los satélites telefónicos y asegúrate de tener controlada esa porción de fibra óptica.

Si todo se salía de control, nada iba a terminar en internet. No lo creía, pero no le costaba nada estar preparado.

— _¿Algo más, jefe? ¿Me permite sugerirle la guardia Nacional?_

Tony sabía que la muy bastarda se reía de él, pero la idea no sonó mal.

—De hecho, creo que necesitaré refuerzos. —se rio metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular— Ah, envíale al chico Osborn el fragmento del momento donde el hijo de puta empieza a cortarlo. Asegúrate de que el sonido que salga en crudo es el de cuando intentó liberarse. Quiero que sienta como sus gritos le perforan los tímpanos.

Sujetó las llaves de su carro y salió del taller en dirección a su cuarto. Debía conseguir ponerle un micrófono y una cámara a Parker en el cuerpo antes de que se fuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué te dije? —preguntó Peter por millonésima vez.

— _Peter marica mintió. Venom no confiar. —_ protestó con un berrinche el simbionte.

Peter se apretó el puente de ella nariz y se miró una vez más al espejo a su izquierda. Verdaderamente...

—No mentí. —le explicó intentando sonar paciente— Pero no era un buen momento. Vas a tener que confiar en mí si esperas que... que... ya sabes. Lo que esperas. —las palabras _"novio de Tony"_ no eran algo que pudiera decir en voz alta.

Venom sacó la cabeza por su pecho lo miró a través del espejo. Peter le sonrió vagamente y este le achicó los ojos. No es que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso, pero la verdad, cuando decían que uno se acostumbra a todo, tenían bastante razón. Pese a ser molesto y algo escalofriante, Venom hacía eso tantas veces al día, que poco a poco Peter se empezaba a adaptar a la nueva realidad.

— _No comer compañeros de Peter marica. —_ recitó aburrido y con un tinte socarrón— _No probarlos. No hablarles._

Peter asintió seguro como el demonio de que aquello saldría tan mal como se podía imaginar, pero la bendita idea de ver a sus compañeros se sentía tan bien que correr el riesgo parecía superficial visto que era la única salida para continuar cuerdo.

— _¿Qué prometió Peter marica?_

Peter hizo un mohín y miró sobre su hombro esperando que Tony no estuviera por ahí. Mierda detestaba aquella ridiculez, pero o negociaba o se podía dar por muerto. Que era el equivalente a dejar que Venom se saliera siempre con la suya.

—Tú asegúrate de que esta noche comportarte y yo... yo veré la forma de darte poder.

— _Peter marica no me puede engañar..._ —canturreó acercándose hasta pegarse a su mejilla y restregarse contra ésta divertido— _Venom sabe cuándo miente._

Peter volvió a jurar y empujó la cabeza que lejos de su rostro. Estúpido Simbionte.

—Puedo darte poder ¿Bien? Yo... solo déjame que piense bien en esto. Solo confía en mí, sé más de esto que... bueno no que muchos, pero de los dos ¿Cuál es el que ha ligado con personas de carne y hueso, de este planeta?

La cabeza de Venom flotó sobre él y Peter se giró para ver qué había notado y supo que era Tony cuando esté se rio relamiéndose. Maldito asco daba verlo saboreándose como si de un bistec se tratara, sacando su lengua y todo. Dios, en el campus habían dado charlas sobre lo malo de cosificar así a las personas.

— _Peter marica piensa que él no es como persona de carne y hueso._ —dijo con morbosa diversión antes de meterse en su pecho.

Parpadeó algo desconcertado cuando la rotunda negación de aquello no vino a su boca y saltó ligeramente cuando vio a Tony entrar en el vestidor.

—¿No quieres una chaqueta? —preguntó pasmado junto a él como si nada, como si fuera tan común como cualquier otra cosa del mundo verlo en su vestidor.

Peter soltó el perfume que sus manos habían cogido con tanto cuidado y casi se le cae de la impresión. Tony se adelantó y le ayudó a sujetar el pequeño envase sonriéndole de lado.

— _Vi esto en la tele —_ susurró Venom— _Quiere besarte._

Peter se hacía cada día más experto en ignorarlo y con Tony semi inclinado sobre él, no le costó nada. Su mirada se intentó dirigir a sus labios, pero en lugar de sucumbir a ese imán natural, Peter se quedó prendido de su mirada y lo clara que se veía bajo aquella aterciopelada luz ligeramente más cálida que la dura fluorescente del taller. Sin querer parpadeó un par de veces y pese a que se esforzó, no pudo suprimir el intenso malestar en su estómago. Por un segundo se preguntó si era Venom, si él estaba revoloteando en su interior haciendo que la sensación le encogiera los dedos de los pies.

—¿Chaqueta? —reiteró su mentor alejándose un paso y Peter pasó saliva sintiéndose sofocado y extrañamente vacío ahora que no lo tenía encima.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y carraspeó ordenándose enfocarse. Esa noche era muy importante, no podía darse el lujo de un desliz tan estúpido como inspirar suavemente y perder la cabeza por el aroma natural de su mentor.

—¿Sale? —musitó forzosamente, viendo que se ponía una y le extendía otra.

—Tengo una cita, sí. —sonrió.

Peter sintió que el alma se le iba al piso mucho antes de que Venom pudiera decodificar y entender lo que esto implicaba. El simbionte en su interior gruñó y en verdad casi que se le sale del control tras esas palabras. Peter mantuvo su expresión inmutable, sujetó con guantes de amiento sus expresiones corporales y pese a la ola de odio que lo inundó, solo atinó a retroceder de golpe cuando Venom quiso estallar. Lamentablemente no sé percató de los estantes tras él y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza en el movimiento. Tony volvió a cernirse sobre él y lo enderezó cuando empezó a caer dentro de las camisas allí colgadas.

—Tranquilo Parker —se rio entendiendo la chaqueta para ayudarlo a ponérsela, por suerte y gracias a la vida sin percatarse del ataque de malestar que Venom estaba teniendo.

 _«_ _¡Calmate maldito seas que, si nos expones, jamás seremos nada más que un estorbo en su vida!»_ le gritó sintiendo que se ahogaba dentro de su mente mientras su mentor sacudía la chaqueta.

— _Nuestro_ —gruñó Venom y Peter tragó saliva extendiendo un brazo con toda la lentitud que pudo, susurrando para sí una palabra completamente peligrosa.

 _«_ _Nuestro.»_ Aceptó. _«Será nuestro, te lo juro. No hagas idioteces»_

—No me iré lejos. —continuó Tony ayudándolo a embutirse en la chaqueta, jalando de las solapas para ajustarla a su cuerpo— Si necesitas ayuda, solo llama.

Peter sonrió sin pensar mientras en su mente peleaba por calmar al simbionte y se sobresaltó un poco cuando Tony lo miró a los ojos acercándose tanto que pudo volver a olfatear su exquisito perfume de cerca.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tony atento.

 _«_ _¿Todo bien?» le_ preguntó a su vez al simbionte, ligeramente preocupado.

— _Todo bien._ —confirmó Venom luego de unos segundos.

—Todo bien —reafirmo con un graznido sintiendo como Venom se replegaba en su mente y se quedaba allí mansamente.

Nada, absolutamente nada estaba bien, pero sonrió cuando Tony le guiñó un ojo acomodando una última vez su chaqueta, dándole un repaso a su atuendo. Otra vez la sensación de incomodidad lo alcanzó y pese a que de verdad deseó poder culpar a Venom, cuando Tony le sonrió en aparente conformidad con su aspecto, Peter sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera gelatina.

—¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Ned viene por mí en unos minutos. —dijo sin pensarlo en lo absoluto.

—Muy bien. Pórtense bien.

Tony dudó unos segundos y cuando Peter creyó que iba a abrazarlo, cuando su vientre se tensó más y su corazón dio un rebote sin sentido alguno, su mentor alzó una mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Peter clavó sus ojos en el desprendido y frío saludo y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de falta gigante lo recorriera viéndolo salir sin más.

Soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo se aferró al estante más cercano e intentó controlarse.

¿Qué mierda es lo que había pasado allí? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso? Mierda, ¿por qué sentía casi triste?

— _Peter marica quiere besarlo._

Peter cerró los ojos y por primera vez, sin que Venom pudiera entrometerse o darle ideas que no necesitaba, creyó que sí, que tenía razón.

Sí quería que lo abrazara... que lo abrazara y lo besara. 

_En verdad espero que puedan perdonar las demoras, pero esta historia cuando los empecé no tenía un fin, no sabía a dónde iba. En_ _este_ _nuevo comienzo con ella, descubrí que quería contar, de que trataba, así que la edición es pesada y agotadora._

_Gracias por el amor, por la paciencia y el entendimiento._

_Los amo y los leo en los comentarios._


	10. Tiempo fuera

Tony, por una millonésima vez en esa aburrida y tediosa hora, pensó que había vuelto a exagerar.

No era muy abonado a la idea de que era un extremista, pero viendo como Parker hablaba de cosas completamente aburridas, absolutamente irrisorias y alarmantemente tediosas, debió creerlo. Lo único curioso —si acaso podía llamarse así a semejante aberración—, que hubieran valido la pena oír, era el cuento del beso. Claro que aquella divinidad que lo cuidaba estaba atenta y no dejaba que su curiosidad le pasara factura. Por loco que pareciera, no podía evitar pensar y pensar en esa atrocidad. Era una cosa completamente antinatural, pero de alguna forma, Tony no podía dejar de pensar en eso y en la reciente curiosidad que Parker experimentaba.

Una parte de él —cabe decirse que no menor— sabía que era pueril que su mente se centrara en un tema que claramente mejor era olvidar, pero Tony empezaba a notar la falta de control que se apoderaba de él. Quizá pudiera culpar al estrés, quizá pudiera culpar a la molesta verdad de que cada prueba lo alejaba de las respuestas que quería hallar y que cada minuto que Peter se volvía más bueno manejando a esa cosa, era un minuto más que perdía en esa cruzada por sacarle esa cosa de adentro. Bruce opinaba lo mismo que él y Rhodes los secundó nada más oír la teoría de que el tiempo de Peter de separarse de esa cosa era contado, si no es que ya iban tarde.

Tony se negaba a creer eso, y sentado en su auto, prefería pensar que lo que lo tenía raro y patoso era un doloroso despertar sexual y no un monstruo que lentamente lo consumía por dentro. Claro que Tony no era tan ingenuo como para no notar que la mierda que fuera que tenía en conflicto a su mente y Parker, debía cortarla de una puñetera vez.

Creía que decir que era un duro y puro sentimiento de culpa era adecuado para describir los repentinos impulsos que sentía por protegerlo, pero él no era ese niño que se ponía feliz con poder robarle colonia. Tony hacía rato dejaba de darse el lujo de ser tan optimista. Sabía que no era ser exacto encasillarlo en algo tan llano esas emociones, pero Tony también era realmente bueno en patear la mierda lejos de su camino el tiempo suficiente. Por supuesto que esta se acumulaba a sus costados hasta que al fin debía atravesarla, pero ese no sería el momento. No mientras Peter corriera peligro.

Quizá asegurar su bienestar restableciera el orden mental en su cabeza. Quizá y puta mierda si no le valía que así fuera. Viéndolo parado en su vestidor, luego de hacer su sucio trabajo, por un segundo —pese a lo increíble que esto pudiera ser— pensó en despedirse de él con un abrazo. Sintió la costumbre vencerlo, sintió como su cuerpo se reajustó solo y a su propia voluntad para estirarse y atraparlo dentro de su pecho. No es que él hubiera pensado en darle un beso o maldita mierda parecida, pero no estaba bien. No venía al caso. Peter estaba bajo control, Tony no tenía nada que hacer abrazándolo espontáneamente. Pero lo había deseado. Por eso debía alejar su mente de esa estupidez y centrarse en lo importante; como lo era esa noche.

Por supuesto, que, mientras él se volvía un adulto maduro y listo para entrar a la acción ni bien fuera necesario, la vida lo recompensaba con semejante estupidez. Tony sujetaba su mierda, se forzaba a dejar de pensar en Peter como ser humano al que místicamente ahora le apetecía abrazar y consultarle qué tan amplia era su curiosidad sexual y Parker, el gordito nerd y sus compañeros, solo hablaban de proyectos Universitarios (bendita obviedad) algunos juegos de video (bendita virginidad) y sobre todo, de una nueva serie de Star Wars (como empezaba a odiar al imbécil de George Lucas) que iba a salir, por tu ve a saber, que nueva plataforma de streaming. ¡Una estafa!

A sí se sentía: estafado. Lo habían timado. Se esperó algo de puta relevancia. Todos eran estudiantes de último año del MIT, Tony esperó una de dos: unas charlas y debates que al menos hicieran que sonriera burlonamente por sus estúpidas deducciones, o drogas y orgías. Formas respetables en las que él pasó cada una de las reuniones en su último año, claro. Pero esos eran chicos de otra época. No es que él fuera a permitir que Parker enfilara merca en frente suyo y menos con esa cosa dentro, pero bueno, al menos hubiera sido más interesante que la basura friki que soltaban entre gritos alzando la voz sobre la música de mala calidad, que, escuchaban a un ritmo al que Tony encontraba completamente desesperante. Por qué molestarse en ponerla si iban a pasársela entre gritos. ¿Por qué?

Una pequeña voz en su mente le dijo que se estaba volviendo un maldito viejo gruñón, pero la descartó. Ser coherente no era una cuestión de edad, era una cuestión de inteligencia.

Claro que había algo de toda esa escena que lejos de irritarlo lo estaba empezando a enojar. Y no, no era el olor a comida chatarra que se impregnaba en su ropa, el estar encerrado en el auto a media calle del campus como un viejo y aburrido chaperón que nada tenía que hacer con su vida más que controlar a un grupo de chicos o el parloteo incesante de las dos viejas chismosas que tenía a su lado. Irónicamente, tampoco le molestaba la idea de pensar en cuánta grasa iba a dejar en sus asientos la obligatoria parada en el auto King. Era un temita determinado el que estaba empezando a tocarle los huevos y lo hacía extrañar que hablaran de el idiota de Favreau y su nueva serie de mierda.

Por algún motivo, que le extrañó y lo molestó, el gordito y los otros cada cinco o seis palabras, nombraba al hijo de puta del bebé Osborn. Tony sentía que perdía la paciencia cada que lo mencionaban, cada que insinuaban hasta el hartazgo que Peter debía decirles _qué_ pasó y _por qué_ había ido esa noche sin él. Él en verdad, _verdad_ , empezaba a sentir una cosa punzando en su frente a cada nueva pregunta, ante cada insistencia con sacar el jodido tema pese a Parker hacía un trabajo pobre, pero al menos evidente de querer dejar eso de lado.

Cuando investigó a los Osborn fue cuando se enteró que éste era amigo de su pupilo. Que eran compañeros desde el primer año era una obviedad. Después de todo, toda la clase de Parker entró a su radar y había investigado hasta que marca de calzoncillos y pantis usaban.

Sí, sí. Otra vez parecía ser oportuno usar la palabra _extremista_ para describir sus cuidados, pero uno jamás sabía que esperar y él odiaba las sorpresas. El don y la maldición que tenían el mocoso y él (en ese respectivo orden) por atraer a la mala suerte hacía de ellos un dúo muy especial. El chico era habilidoso en conseguir meterse en cualquier asunto que no le correspondiera y él, por su parte, tenía la desdicha de ser el encargado de salvar su trasero. Es que, y eso Tony no era de los que se explicaban, pero vamos, ¿quién podía tener tanta desgraciada suerte de que su primera cita en la secundaria fuera la hija del bastardo al que estabas intentando mandar a la cárcel? No, es que eso solo a ese chico podía pasarle. Así que Tony no volvió a dejar una sola cosa al azar, visto que este amaba joderlos de la forma retorcida que pudiera e investigo a todos.

Lo único en lo que no había reparado era en el tipo de relación, tan unida, que mantenían. Puede, puede y le jodía un poco que así fuera, le molestó notarlo por medio de un informe. A su creencia personal, él sabía todo lo que había que saber de Peter Parker y fue un tremendo revés para sus afirmaciones darse cuenta de que algo se le había escapado.

Francamente le sorprendió notar eso en el legajo que F.R.I.D.A.Y. dispuso para él. Fue un impacto ver la sonrisa amplia de su pupilo en una de las fotos que le tomaron a Harry. Parker salía de un café con un vaso térmico al que veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le achicó los ojos y Osborn —que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo— también traía una expresión muerta de risa. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la mano de este y la forma en la que rodeaba la cintura de Peter. Cuando leyó: _Mejor amigo_ , necesitó reparar en eso dos veces antes de creerlo. Harry Osborn y cada cosa que descubría de él le resultaba incompatible con alguien como su chico, pero, al parecer, el mocoso no daba un paso sin que el bueno para nada de Osborn fuera tras él. Y para peor, aquello que en verdad empezaba a tocarle los huevos, pareciera que dicho pasó, inicialmente, era dado teniendo esto en consideración y obraba en consecuencia.

La charla con May le dejó en claro que el informe no era mentiroso o tendencioso. Ellos en verdad eran muy buenos amigos y eso era algo que no cuadraba. Para nada. Osborn era todo lo que Peter no y no en el buen sentido. Casi era una bendición que fueran así de diferentes, pero eso hacía que menos entendiera cómo alcanzaron esa relación tan estrecha y simbiótica. Algo le decía que Parker era extraordinariamente malo en tener parámetros para reconocer los problemas. Era obvio que se metía en cuanto desastre lo rozara, pero hasta Osborn, Tony creyó que era al menos capaz de saber por quienes rodearse.

Por su puesto que esa noche no era su sola mención lo que tenía el poder de ponerlo de aquel humor tan agrio, más bien era Parker y su idiota actitud lo que lo tenía a punto de irrumpir en esa "fiesta" y sacudirlo a golpes. Era molesto ver lo torpe que se volvía el mocoso cuando el nombre de Osborn aparecía. Tartamudeaba y por más que la cámara que consiguió implantarle en la chaqueta cuando se la ajusto (obviamente sin su consentimiento o conocimiento) no mostraba su rostro, estaba seguro de que se sonrojaba. Le encantaría plantarse frente a él y decirle que, si iba a ser discreto, aprendiera a hacerlo o de una vez le dijera todo a sus amigos y les explicará el maldito por qué no iba a llamar a aquel bueno para nada.

Después de todo lo que había pasado Parker tenía la maldita indecencia de sonar melancólico cada que esquivaba el tema de su amistad. Que se jodiera el mundo. Era absurdo. El maldito lo vendió y el muy idiota era capaz de extrañarlo. Y no es que él no alcanzara a entender eso. Mierda si le sonaba malditamente familiar, pero a él jamás lo torturaron en una camilla como un cerdo porque a Steve se le ocurrió venderlo a Hydra.

Lo peor que había hecho Rogers fue mentirle y elegir qué amistad valía más para él. Tuvo todo el derecho a extrañarlo una vez que se fue, o al menos extrañar la idea de lo que creyó que tenían. Y de última, ya como si las comparaciones no fueran escandalosamente diferentes, él se follaba a ese desgraciado; lo que sí abría una verdadera puerta a la nostalgia. Qué había pedido Parker, ¿un idiota con el que hablar de Star Wars? Al parecer de esos tenía a tirar.

—Cien dólares a que ese chico intenta ligar con él —masculló despreocupadamente Happy, empujando su hombro desde el asiento trasero.

Saliendo de su mente, volviendo a insultarse por perderse en detalles tan estúpidos e infantiles, concentró su atención en los dos bastardos que había llamado por apoyo. El dedo de su amigo señalaba fijamente al vidrio, donde a modo de pantalla, se reproducía en directo la imagen de la cámara que cargaba sin saber Parker.

—Bien. Cien a que no se entera. —aceptó Rhody, cuando el chico al que hacían mención volvía a golpear con un puño juguetón el hombro de Peter.

Apretó los labios y clavó los ojos en las imágenes que veían pensando y replantándose el haberlos llamado. Eran dos críos. Obvio que no iban a hacer eso con el profesionalismo que debían. Obvio, pero confió en ellos lo suficiente para darles el beneficio de la duda. Casto error. Ajustó la nitidez mientras ambos se ríen de las palabras del moreno y meneó la cabeza conteniendo una sonrisa. Eran en verdad un par de viejas chismosas, ir a darle importancia a algo tan idiota cuando debían estar fijándose en lo importante... Otra vez esa insistente voz, que desde hacía unos días le venía jodiendo la paciencia con sus obviedades y su forma de restregarle sus constantes incongruencias, le dijo que él no estaba exactamente haciendo lo correcto por sentirse ofendido con la estúpida idea de que Peter extrañara al patán de su amigo.

—Eso es tan obvio como apostar que Tony no va a apostar. —se quejó Happy arrojando una bolita de papel (por supuesto que usado y lleno de grasa) a la cara de Rhodes.

—Y qué dirá: _«No vinimos a jugar»_ —añadió burlonamente el moreno y ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas cuando él se giró y los miró indignado.

—Compórtese —les gruñó volviendo a ver la pantalla sobre el tablero.

No es que le encantara ser el más serio del grupo. De hecho, hasta los odiaba por ello, pero alguien debía mantenerse alerta. ¿No?

—« _Compórtense_ » —se carcajearon ambos de él y deseó golpearlos.

« _¿Quién te mandó llamarlos?_ » se preguntó a sí mism. Nadie, obviamente, pero, a decir verdad, cuando le dijo tranquilamente al chico que saliera, había mentido. Parker era un problema con piernas y cara de pena. Dejarlo por su cuenta estaba descartado, pero igual de descartado estaba tenerlo encerrado y enloqueciendo. Tony estaba agotado de su cara de tristeza, estaba agotado de verlo vagar como alma en pena y de soportar que le tirara la puerta en la cara. Más le valía a ese cretino mejorar luego de aquella noche o iba a tener que tomar verdaderas cartas en el asunto.

Según él, la charla que habían tenido y esa salida debían obrar su magia y devolverle a su pupilo sonriente o él mismo iba a poner las cosas en su puto lugar así le tocara cazar personalmente a Marcell y matarlo frente a la cara de Peter y asegurarle que la mierda había pasado, que por amor a la sagrada mierda, sonriera otra vez.

Bruce estaba en contra de que él siguiera apostando a una versión alienígena de Hulk, y le explicó, con sobrada paciencia, que debía ir con cuidado. Pese a que le tiró el teléfono, dejándolo a la mitad de una oración —visualizando muy claramente lo poco dispuesto que estaba a llevarle el apunte y por donde es que se pasaba sus consejos— decidió tomar algunas medidas de precaución.

El problema de Parker no era Venom. Mierda, era un contratiempo, pero no era lo que lo tenía como alma en pena. Eso era obra del maldito cerdo de Marcell, así que dejarlo salir no iba a ser tan grave. Rhody y él eran más que capaces de contenerlo si Venom se le zafaba de ese magistral control que día a día mostraba y Happy lidiaría con que todo lo que quedara por arreglar, atando cualquier cabo suelto. Fácil, sencillo y limpio. Peter se la pasaba cuidando de todos en aquella maldita ciudad, se sentaba en la cornisa de los edificios dejando que la noche lo envolviera y permitiéndole ser un vigilante silencioso. Era hora de que ellos le devolvieran algo de todo lo que hacía, de todo lo que daba. Esa noche ellos tres serían sus guardianes.

Claro que jamás contó con que el grupito de nerds hubiera montado una especie de fiesta, con alcohol y música molesta. Que igual, decir alcohol implicaba una graduación etílica que esos tragos absurdos que hacían no poseían, pero igual todos corearon cuando el único con edad legal para comprar trajo las bolsas cafés con cara de gloria. Tony pudo verlo con claridad comprando ese licor barato y de mal gusto en la gasolinera que había a pocas cuadras. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, sus dos amigos aprovecharon aquel bache tan relajante en sus vidas y llevaban media hora riéndose de cada uno de los mocosos, lanzando apuestas y chistes de baja calidad.

Parker seguía retraído en la fiesta. Hablando con un nerd de anteojos cuadrados, que por seguro se creía muy moderno con su aire a estereotipo de los ochenta; remera negra ajustada, pantalones desgastados y ese gorro tejido de dudosa calidad que se había sacado cuando otro empezó a burlarlo. Creía que el mocoso lo llamó «Archie» al saludarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que Happy y Rhody habían elegido ese preciso momento para estallar en carcajadas, dudaba. Sus amigos se rieron porque el chico era todo lo cliché que se podía ser. Destilaba estereotipo del típico mocoso becado por deporte, con su pelo rubio rojizo revuelto bajo el gorro, su metro ochenta, sus hombros anchos, cejas tupidas y su chamarra old school con los malditos colores y el logo del MIT en una de las solapas.

Por supuesto que dos palabras luego lo corroboraron. Era uno de esos idiotas a medio camino de ser un genio, a medio camino de avergonzarse por ello. No era del tipo nerd, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a decir que era el más popular en el grupo de los deportistas. Claro que lo que a él más le interesaba, era saber por qué, él también, no dejaba de preguntarle a Peter por Osborn. Y no sobre la cantidad evidente de miradas (obvias) que no cesaba de echarle al mocoso.

Podía ser solo simple curiosidad, quizás morbo por chisme, pero casi con la misma insistencia que Ned, este nombraba a Harry y de alguna maldita misma manera, dejaba entrever que _sabía_ que Peter escondía algo respecto a ese tema. No le agradaba nada que pensara eso. Nadie debía poder relacionar la deserción escolar de Peter con Osborn. Había conseguido un permiso especial para él con su empresa como justificante. La coartada era sólida e indiscutible, que ese chico viera una posible conexión era, por decir algo, curioso.

—Idiotas —murmuró por lo bajo, aceptando que debía empezar a participar activamente de sus bromas o empezarían a sospechar de la creciente molestia que intentaba liquidar su humor— Cien a que, en menos de una hora, lo arrastra al patio con alguna excusa y hace su movimiento. —dijo notando la forma en la que sus ojos tras las gafas se fijaban en Peter y como no lo perdían de vista.

La obviedad congénita de los que no sabían cómo maldita sea ligar era algo que en general le sacaba risas, pero no le gustaba el bastardo. No le gustaba. Era ese sexto sentido suyo hablando. Ese que detectaba la mierda a millares. Había algo en ese idiota que le daba mala espina. No solo la forma en la que intentaba sonsacarle a Peter detalles que se suponía eran "secretos" sobre Osborn, era algo más. Algo que lo tenía tentado a enviar a F.R.I.D.A.Y. por una silenciosa búsqueda de confirmaciones.

Sus amigos dentro del auto lo miraron seriamente, pero asintieron aceptando su apuesta. Arrojando el efectivo al tablero, ambos voltearon a verlo. Tony les devolvió la mirada sin entender qué diablos querían ahora de él y no lo notó hasta que Happy señaló los billetes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Creen que cargo efectivo? —jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho indignado— Por favor, eso es para los pobretones. —añadió con un murmullo arrogante.

Happy resopló molesto mientras que Rhodes abría su billetera y le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

—Me lo devuelves —le advirtió tirando el dinero.

Asintió considerando seriamente la idea de no devolverle nada y escucharlo quejarse por el resto de la eternidad, pero Rhody lo interrumpió antes de poder meterse con ellos otra vez.

—Vamos, vamos. Qué dicen si lo ponemos más interesante. —preguntó y sus brillaron divertidos.

Tony, sin verdadero ánimo de hacer semejante, se limitó a esperar qué ridiculez podía soltar.

—Por cincuenta más, digo que Parker le da un cabezazo cuando intente besarlo.

Rhodes se rio de sí mismo, pero Happy apostó otros cincuenta a que Peter hacía algo idiota como reírse incómodo y se dejaba besar. Tony, que ya no halló tan divertida la broma, pues le daba un poco de culpa saber que él empujó a Peter y lo expuso a la burla, solo añadió cincuenta a que no iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, el chico juraba no ser bisexual o gay y bueno, ¿por qué hacerlo con ese idiota? Dios, Tony solo pensaba en que ese gorro debía oler a quién sabe qué. Ese chiquillo no tenía cara de tomarse la higiene personal tan en serio como debería.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron y aceptando todas sus apuestas, se acomodaron mejor en sus butacas y esperaron atentos, como si de una carrera de caballos se tratara.

No es que pensara que Happy y Rhodes estaban divirtiéndose a costas del chico. Sabía bien que solo estaban liberando tensiones. Después de todo, una vez que los pasó a buscar, dentro del auto lo único que se alcanzaba a respirar era un pesada e incómoda tensión. Rhody estaba convencido de que había hecho una idiotez, Happy intentaba no opinar, pero estaba seguro de que no se inclinaba a creer que sus recaudos fueran suficientes.

Un alivio los llenó a todos cuando se dieron cuenta que nada malo pasaba y cada segundo que Peter se lograba mantener en calma, era una pequeña victoria. Por eso ambos jugaban y se reían, engañando desesperadamente a sus mentes de que solo eran un trío de viejos amargados, haciendo de chaperones de un novato.

El problema era que él estaba muy ansioso. Cada segundo constataba los signos vitales del mocoso, analizaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ese maldito niño con anteojos e intenciones discutibles tenía algo que lo ponía más ansioso que nada. Quería que el gordito volviera de una vez y dejara de coquetearle a la rubia con la que estaba. Había dejado solo al chico junto a ese nerd cuatro ojos y la aburrida charla estaba por volverlo loco. Que, como no, seguía girando en torno al maldito Star Wars.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para asegurarse de que sus acompañantes en el auto no lo oyeran.

— _Los niveles son aceptables. No se detecta ningún incremento de testosterona y la cortisona sigue entre los valores marcados por el doctor Banner como aceptables._

—¿Presión arterial? —murmuró acariciando sutilmente la patilla de sus lentes para poder estudiar las imágenes.

Seguía sin querer que todos supieran el nivel de acosador que podía ser. Aparte, dudaba mucho que sus dos amigos entendieran el nivel de necesidad que lo había empujado a hacer aquello. Tony aún luchaba por entenderlo, aún peleaba con la culpa y la ansiedad. Explicarse ante ellos sería igual de complicado que hacerlo con el chico y siempre fue un acérrimo defensor de que todos tenían secretos que guardar y que debían hacerlo.

— _Controlado. Una constante en los 13-9._

Estaba un poco elevada y eso no lo hacía exactamente feliz. Desearía que todos sus valores dieran profundamente normales.

— _Jefe, el chico lleva media hora comiendo frituras saladas._ —se burló la muy maldita, leyendo su reticencia— _Está controlado._

—Voy a reprogramarte encanto. —gruñó dejado que el sonido estéreo de la fiesta de los nerds escondiera su murmullo— Se de una compañía o dos que estarían encantadas de tener un gps con tu voz.

— _El tráfico en la zona es un ochenta por ciento más bajo de lo habitual._ —continuó burlonamente— _Las salas de emergencias médicas de la zona ya recibieron el embarque de Stark Industries que ordenó poco después de salir._

Dicho así, sonaba un poquitín exagerado todo lo que había hecho y sabía bien que ella lo hacía con ese macabro propósito.

—¿Los satélites? —retrucó encantado de poder tomárselo en broma.

— _Controlados. Cree una interfaz en la fibra óptica. Todo el tráfico está siendo cuidadosamente diseccionado por nuestros cortafuegos. Un catálogo de palabras, imágenes y nombres clave interrumpen el envío o reproducción de cualquier mensaje o video._

—Quiero un recuento del chico en la pantalla, tiempo real.

— _Con gusto Jefe. ¿Desea que le muestre también su temperatura corporal? O un conteo de sus palabras por minuto._

Sin gastar saliva en amenazas vacías se reclinó en su asiento y acomodó mejor sus gafas. En la pantalla de sus anteojos un recuadro con los datos del chico apareció y se obligó a volver a prestar atención a lo que veían.

Un nuevo trago, de un color muy polémico, volvía a viajar en dirección a la boca del mocoso. Tony rodó los ojos sabiendo que a más chillón el color del trago, más barato y horrible era.

—Cuidado Parker, este es el tercero. —se rio, no tan divertido, Rhodes.

—Olvídate, la picadura creó un sistema de regeneración y protección en sus células.

—Eso suena aburrido —se quejó Happy, dándole un sorbo ruidoso al fin de su gaseosa.

—No puede emborracharse. Su cuerpo sintetiza el alcohol mucho antes de que llegue a hacerle efecto. —se explicó lacónicamente.

Ambos gimieron con pena al oírlo. No podía culparlos. Había días y problemas, que solo se pasaban con una buena botella de whisky al lado.

—Te dije que sonaba aburrido. —suspiró Happy.

—Lo es. —reconoció recordando el calor de la fuerte y seca bebida quemar su garganta.

Sacudió su cabeza y se reprendió metiendo bruscamente la mano en su bolsillo, apretando con fuerza el manojo de chapitas que le recordaban que no, que estar putamente sobrio no era algo aburrido o sin sentido. Lo apretó hasta sentir como cada una se clavaba en su palma. Tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes de las que preocuparse y el maldito whisky no era una de ellas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony se dio cuenta que en verdad extrañaba ligeramente sus reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos. No porque sin ellas no pudiera hacerlo, no porque sin el número de su padrino en el marcado rápido Tony sintiera que el alcohol lo tentaba, lo hacía por la básica razón de que estar en ese entorno deprimente y lleno de esperanzas por cambiar le recordaba desde dónde venía.

Todos sabían que tenía un problema, pero nunca supieron que tan bajo cayó por el alcohol, nadie nunca supo lo lejos que él llevó su adicción y la horrible forma en la que se encontró gateando y maldiciendo por su recámara cuando en un arrebato de odio rompió la última botella de whisky que tenía. En cuatro patas y dudando seriamente si lamer el suelo lleno de vidrios y míseras gotas del líquido por allí regado decidió que era hora de una intervención, era hora de volver a centrarse y en AA recordaba que estaba bien, que era humano y que mucha gente con menos mierda que él pasaba por lo mismo. También le ayudaba ver los rostros arrepentidos y atormentados cuando después de meses volvían su contador de días a uno o peor, a cero.

Aguardaron un rato en silencio, terminando sus respectivas hamburguesas y escuchando la tediosa conversación de Parker con el chico nerd de turno. Otro ñoño con anteojos y peinado demasiado engominado. Al parecer nunca iba a pasar de moda que los perdedores hicieran fuertes esfuerzos por lucir como tales.

—Dónde se fue nuestro... Oh, oh... ahí viene, con dos tragos más. —se rio Happy saboreando su victoria— Ese chico en serio intenta emborracharlo.

Tony apretó la mandíbula. Dos de los tres tragos que Peter consumió hasta ese momento, se los acercó ese pequeño niño. Hacía unos instantes, cuando ese maldito se alejó de Peter, había hecho que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le refrescara la memoria sobre ese prospecto: Archibaldo Gómez.

« _Cuidado niño, no querrás entrar en mi lista negra_ » pensó molesto. Conocía esa jugada. Nunca la necesitó, para él, seducir a alguien era tan sencillo como decir: _«Soy_ _Tony Stark_ », si es que por milagro su sola sonrisa fallaba, pero sí sabía de más de un perdedor que si no ponía medio "feliz" a su acompañante, nunca lograba su cometido. « _No querrás saber quién es el que está a cargo de cuidar de ese trasero_ » gruñó al ver como la mano de Peter sujetaba el nuevo trago y ese infeliz sonreía de lado.

El regusto amargo y fuerte de tantos licores mezclados hizo a Peter arrugar el rostro por decimonovena vez, consiguiendo que Archie se riera. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Peter deseó poder dejar de humillarse a sí mismo así fuera solo un instante en esa noche, pero el miedo y el estrés lo tenían cometiendo una imprudencia tras otra, como era no poder actuar con normalidad.

En silencio se arrepentía terriblemente de estar ahí, pero no sabía cómo sacar su trasero de la fiesta sin arruinar le aire de diversión y pese al miedo, pese al cansancio que empezaba a experimentar, una parte de él se rehusaba a rendirse, a solo irse y olvidarse de todo aquello. Venom no estaba siendo un estorbo, no es que estuviera tan campante, lo sentía irritado y fastidiado, pero al menos haberle arrebatado la verdad cuando Tony dejó el vestidor lo tenía ligeramente apaciguado. También ansioso, pero sobre todo más propenso a resistir pese a sus deseos de volver a la Sede.

—Tienes resistencia Parker —silbó su compañero de física con asombro.

—Gracias —respondió intentando no toser asqueado.

— _Sabe horrible, ¿Por qué seguimos tomándolo?_ —se quejó Venom en lo profundo de su mente.

« _Buena pregunta_ » pensó Peter, sonriendo a Archie, cuando esté chocó sus vasos de plástico invitándolo a tomar más. « _Es más creíble que estoy actuando como ebrio, si tomo mucho_ » le explicó, tragando un poco más del fuerte y en verdad asqueroso líquido.

—¿ _Por qué quieres hacerlo?_ —arremetió aún molesto.

« _Por si algo sale mal»_ pensó deprimido.

—Entonces Parker —lo llamó su excompañero, interrumpiendo su silenciosa charla elevando la irritación de Venom— Vas a dejar de darle vueltas y decirnos donde dejaste escondido a Osborn o tendremos que arrancarte una explicación.

— _Oh, si... inténtalo. —_ susurró Venom y Peter sintió en su propia carne el anhelo de destrozarlo sacudirlo— _Te separaríamos en tantos pedazos que entrarías en una licuadora._

Tosió el tragó y se las arregló para volver su quejido incrédulo una risita idiota.

« _¡¿Qué diablos piensas?!»_ se quejó mentalmente _«¡Prometiste portarte bien!»_ le recordó.

— _Salió en una película —_ se defendió.

« _¡No me importa!»_ se quejó molesto « _Vuelve a pensar en algo así, intenta otra vez atacarlo y te juro que no habrá señor Stark para ti»_ pensó altaneramente tomando un sorbo más largo de su bebida.

Venom se revolvió en su interior, Peter sintió que intentaba meterse bajo su piel y arrancarle la cabeza él mismo, pero se calmó. Maldita sea Peter no bromeaba. Aún quedaba mierda ver cómo se las arreglaría para que Tony así fuera por dos malditos segundos le diera atención suficiente para que él pudiera soltarle algo cursi, algo bien humillante y forzar que él le dejara en claro y sin ninguna duda su rechazo. Ese era el bendito plan de acción.

Peter no tenía maldita idea de cómo pasó, pero estaba seguro de que sin la influencia de Venom no se abría confundido, sin todos esos abrazos que Tony le daba jamás hubiera tenido esos momentos de debilidad. Sabía que su mentor sentía pena, sabía que Tony estaba preocupado y que se sentía culpable. No se lo dijo, pero Peter no era un idiota que necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Por eso su mentor derrumbó cada barrera que tenían, por eso le respondía los abrazos, por eso le acariciaba el rostro impidiendo que él lo agachara con encogimiento.

Ya no más. Ese era el punto. Venom insistía, él se confundía y a falta de fuerza de voluntad, iba a forzar al señor Stark a volver a poner esa distancia implícita. Peter iba a asegurarse de que Tony se retirara, que le volviera a dar aire y con suerte, solo con maldita suerte, eso ayudaría a que volviera a acomodar sus pensamientos y quitarse de encima esa sensación que lo tenía a un pasó de salir de allí y en verdad ceder a las necesidades de su simbionte de correr tras Tony y averiguar a la empírica si en verdad eran unas desgarradoras ganas de besarlo lo que tenía su estómago revuelto y tenso o si eso era culpa de los asquerosos tragos que Archie le convidaba.

Peter suspiró y le dio otro trago a esa cosa. No tenía caso enloquecer esa noche por cosas que más adelante atendería. Ya se encargaría de eso. Ahora, en verdad le daba curiosidad de si eso era algo solo con el señor Stark o si de verdad había una parte de él que Peter no había sabido tener en cuenta. Siempre había escuchado el chiste que decían en la televisión: _Tony Stark, un hombre que te hace dudar de tu sexualidad_. Bueno, pensó que era muy ocurrente, él podía no ser gay o bisexual y reconocer en él un hombre atractivo, ahora jodida mierda, debía haber una diferencia en las bases que él se le antojara buena idea besarlo ¿No? ¡¿No?!

—¡Parker deja de fingir que no me escuchas! —se rio Archie y Peter se insultó por volver a perderse en sus problemas.

 _«¡Maldita sea Peter, ¿para esto querías salir?!»_ se insultó apurando el trago en su mano, ganando un poco más de tiempo. El alcohol volvió a quemarle la boca y Venom se retorció con fastidio cuando él tosió. Sí bueno, no podía culparlo. _Séptimo regimiento_ o algo así alguien le dijo que se llamaba. Estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por sus poderes arácnidos, en ese momento estaría tendido en el suelo o vomitando. Había perdido la cuenta de las bebidas blancas tenía; Vodka, whisky, ron, tequila, ginebra... se mareaba de solo pensarlo. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto que todos, incluido Ned, —al cual se moría por destripar por arrastrarlo a ese lugar cuando se suponía que solo verían malditas películas— estaban destruidos. Le hacía picar en la nariz solo el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía su vaso.

—Mira esa cara —se rio Archie golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de Matt, que había tenido el detalle no sacar el tema pese a que nadie parecía capaz de hacerlo— ¿Qué dices? Se nota que escondes algo Parker. La verdad os hará libres; dijo Shakespeare. Te lo sacaré Parker, traes una cara de culpable... y ese bueno para nada de Osborn no responde mis mensajes.

—¡Me llamannn! —se disculpó Matt, al escuchar la reiterada pregunta.

Soltando una risa más fuerte que la suya, se escabulló lejos de ellos, yendo junto con los demás que habían improvisado una pista de baile entre las camas de los dueños del cuarto.

« _¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!»_ le advirtió controlando su genio cuando Venom se alegró de que los dejaran solos « _Ya hablamos sobre el sarcasmo»_ le recordó molesto _«No nos va a hacer nada»_

— _Marica._

Rodó mentalmente los ojos y suspiró volviendo su atención a lo que Ned llamó, « _fiesta sorpresa en honor a tu no vuelta a la Universidad_ » ¿qué clase de fiesta era esa? Ya que originalmente no existía tal maratón que se inventó, sus compañeros tomaron aquella excusa para montar una "fiesta" o eso le parecería, si no tuviera mil cosas en su mente.

Más que dejar de tomar —o rogar porque Venom se comportara— lo que más deseaba Peter en ese momento, era que dejaran de preguntar por Harry. Más que nada en el mundo deseaba dejar de escuchar ese maldito nombre.

Poco dispuesto a decir algo, negó con la cabeza y tomó otro desagradable trago de esa cosa. No había forma de que pudiera decir nada. No estaba preparado, no había planeado qué decir si esa pregunta surgía y francamente, tampoco es que entendiera por qué tanta insistencia. Sí, él y Harry eran muy unidos, pero no es que se hubiera dado cuenta que todos estuvieran así de pendientes.

Lo tenía loco que siguieran y siguieran insinuando que él sabía dónde estaba. ¿Es que no estaba en su maldita torre? Todos tenían su teléfono y si obviamente no le respondía a nadie, ¿por qué si a él? Bueno, sí veía el punto. Odín, ojalá no lo viera, pero igual. Se suponía que tenían que dejarlo. Peter también amaba el chismorreo, no iba a fingir que no, pero era obvio que no iba a soltar prenda, él jamás hubiera tenido tan mal gusto para preguntar dos veces. Ni siquiera para preguntar una, la verdad.

Lo ponía más ansioso recordar el exabrupto que tuvo hace unas pocas horas en el cuarto cuando ese nombre salió a colación. Había conseguido distraer a Venom, pero la idea de que volviera a enfurecerse lo tenía sudando bajo la ropa. Tenía tanto miedo de desatar una nueva ola de furia, que apenas podía articular palabra. No podría esconderse a tiempo si algo así volvía a pasar. En un entorno controlado había estado por fallar, en ese momento, rodeado de gente, con la música lastimando sus nuevos oídos y el olor a cigarrillo atravesándolo, no estaba convencido de poder resistirse si Venom quisiera sangre.

Sonrió forzadamente, y antes de que pudiera responder, alguien cambió abruptamente la música arrancándole un respingo. Inclinó la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de la repentina molestia, pero no lo consiguió.

Un zumbido empezó a pitar en sus oídos, punzante, doloroso. Se encogió incómodo sintiendo como si el ruido se le enredara en el cerebro con tal virulencia que la vista se le volvió borrosa en un instante. Movió otra vez la cabeza, la sacudió como si intentara sacarse agua del oído, el sudor se acumuló tras su cuello por culpa de los nervios y pareció triplicarse extenderse por todo su cuerpo entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Sin entender qué diablos pasaba, sintió como Venom se agitó rabioso en su interior y saltó hacia atrás cuando una mano se aferró a su hombro.

—¿Peter estás bien? —le preguntó su compañero al oído y Peter dudo que responder, si abría la boca, estaba seguro de que solo soltaría un quejido.

Su cuerpo empezó a tiritar a medida que el ritmo, el volumen y los gritos aumentaron. Peter miró en todas direcciones sintiendo el pánico retorcer sus entrañas, sus peores temores empezaron a cristalizarse frente a sus ojos a medida que el hormigueo rabioso de Venom le cosquilleaba en los brazos y las piernas. Mierda, estaba en serios, serios problemas.

 _«Debes salir ya mismo de aquí»_ se ordenó entendiendo que Venom intentaba, de una forma que jamás sintió, apropiarse de cuerpo. Apretó los dedos de sus manos cuando sintió un dolor que le abría el cráneo y gimió queriéndose sacudir la sensación de la trasformación apoderarse de él. « _Aquí no»_ le rogó silenciosamente. Lo último que podía permitir era semejante catástrofe.

—¿Peter? —casi gritó Archie esa vez y pese a que el sonido provenía de su costado y sentía su amplio pecho pegado al hombro, lo escuchó a kilómetros.

Inspiró hondo conteniendo un quejido y Venom con más fuerza se revolvió al reconocer el perfume. Era el mismo que usaba el señor Stark. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y los clavó en la boca de su amigo, que intentaba decirle algo, pese a que sus palabras eran ahogadas por el volumen imposible de la música.

— _¡Vamos!_ —gritaron sus compañeros, empujándolos a la pista.

Alguien, que no alzó a distinguir, le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró al centro haciendo que Peter diera un par de traspiés cuando su agarrotado cuerpo protestó. Apretó los ojos y se esforzó por aislar su mente, pero aún tras sus párpados cerrados podía ver la fuerte luz estrambótica prenderse y apagarse como si de un maldito y atosigante flash se tratara.

 _«Mierda, Venom, compórtate»_ gimió cuándo empezó a sentir que perdía el control de sus temblores. _«Por favor contrólate»_ rogó sintiendo el dominio de su mente empezar a difuminarse.

Cada que la música daba un golpe, sentía como este resonaba en el medio de su cabeza, abriéndola un poco más haciendo que el dolor formara puntos uniformes en sus ojos y sus rodillas vencerse. Le dolían tanto los oídos, que temía por la integridad de sus tímpanos. Solo quería tenderse en el piso, volverse una bolita y gritar hasta que todo para. Hasta que esa tortura parara.

Era absurdo que se sintiera tan mal. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Menos de un minuto? ¿Más? Lo que fuera estaba seguro no justificaba aquello. Sentía como si lo hubieran lanzado a un campo minado y hubiera pisado en el lugar equivocado. Su cuerpo latía, su piel picaba, su cabeza parecía desintegrarse junto con sus oídos. Peter miraba en todas direcciones y sentía como si lo hubieran sentado en una silla giratoria y solo diera vueltas y más vueltas. Vértigo, náuseas. No distinguía los cuerpos que chocaban con él, solo el angustiante calor que lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico. No sabía si era sangre o su cerebro derritiéndose, pero sentía algo líquido caliente deslizarse por su cuello.

Por otra parte, sentía a Venom tirar de su piel desde el interior, peleaba desesperado por salir, por tomar el control. Se quejaba y lo aferraba como si temiera de algo, como si él también estuviera asustado, pero, sobre todo, enojado. Contrapuestamente, sentía como si clavara sus garras a su interior, aferrándose a él, impidiéndole moverse, reptando por debajo de su piel, adhiriéndose a sus huesos, haciendo que un agudo dolor lo invadiera. Las náuseas se acrecentaron al sentirse repentinamente apretado entre varios cuerpos cuando la música alcanzó el estribillo, se intentó en vano alejar al sentir su calor, al poder oler como si fuera un depredador sus cuerpos y sentir la sangre de sus cuellos elevados en plena fiesta.

Todos gritaban llenos de júbilo, pero él solo podía pensar en dolor. Dolía tanto... picaba... no sabía cómo describirlo, pero era absolutamente incómodo. Quería arrancarse la piel o echarle algún bálsamo. Agua helada o una hoguera que terminara con aquella tortura de una vez.

Un fuerte y generalizado grito se alzó a su alrededor y otra vez las manos de alguien, lo empujaron para que bailara al pegadizo ritmo de la canción. Mala hora para tratar de volverlo el centro de la fiesta.

Abrió los ojos y se obligó a actuar cuando sintió el cambio precipitarse en su interior. Esperaba que la luz lo escondiera, porque ya sentía algunos de los tentáculos de Venom aferrarse a su cintura y sus piernas. No podía seguir allí. Miró detenidamente en todas direcciones. Estaba dispuesto a atravesar una pared o tirarse por la ventana si con eso ponía a salvo a sus amigos, estaba más que dispuesto a perder su invisibilidad si con eso se aseguraba de no hacer una estupidez. Venom no quería sangre, analizando la mierda que lo envolvía se dio cuenta que no era ese deseo ferviente por destripar, por beber sangre o jugar con vísceras, Venom parecía asustado, parecía frenético clavando esas fuertes garras suyas en su interior.

Sintiendo propia la desesperación del simbionte, buscó con más ahínco una forma de salir, solo una y halló la puerta del cuarto entreabierta cuando dos de sus compañeros se inclinaron uno sobre el otro. Casi lloró de alivió, una parte de él le gritó a Venom que se quedara quieto, que ya iba a sacarlos de allí y pese a que el simbionte se seguía retorciendo con fuerza, seguía peleando en su mente haciendo que el dolor en esta aumentara y le hiciera ver casi todo en negro, intentó dar un pasó en esa dirección.

Sus compañeros ya estaban bastante ebrios, así que logró esquivar a un par haciendo que el calvario en su mente se aligerara un poco, pero solo un poco, pues la sensación de estar asfixiándose persistía, la sensación de que Venom lo desgarraba por dentro no se iba. Peter dio otro tambaleante pasó y otro agradeciendo de que, pese a que los cuerpos no se movían mucho, no reparaban tanto en él queriendo huir.

Saltó cuando otra vez una mano se cerró sobre su cintura y a punto estuvo de golpearla para que lo dejaran escapar, su corazón palpitaba a la carrera y cuando alzó el rostro para ver quien lo sostenía notó los castaños de Archie mirándolo fijamente a través del gentío.

—Ven, vayámonos de aquí —le gritó ajustando el agarre sobre su cuerpo para jalarlo hasta que se deshicieron de todos a su espalda.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero la sensación de vértigo se incrementó cuando su estómago se encogió ante el agudo tono con que el cantante empezó a gritar. Deseaba tanto agarrarse la cabeza y abrirla... Estaba seguro de que, de un momento a otro, se partiría y todos terminarían bailado sobre su materia gris.

—Necesito aire —se disculpó entregándole abruptamente el vaso a su compañero, justo antes de echarse a correr.

Archie lo miró dudando, pero le sostuvo el vaso y lo dejó escapar sin preguntas, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Estaba siendo un bastardo maleducado, pero seguro su compañero agradecía si no dejaba que Venom saliera y lo devorara.

Sin importarle que lo vieran, agradeciendo el alcohol ingerido, corrió hasta la puerta y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se golpeó con ella la frente.

—¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate! —gruñó a cada paso mientras se alejaba poniendo distancia entre sus posibles víctimas y él.

Trastabilló por los pasillos del edificio de las viviendas y bajó de un salto las escaleras. Solo unos metros y llegaría al exterior. Una y otra vez se repetía que todo estaba bien, se recordaba que ya sus amigos estaban a salvo. Intentaba que cada pisada fuera un pensamiento positivo tras otro, ya que la fuerte creencia de que era el ser más idiota e irresponsable empezaba a amargar sus papilas gustativas y la negatividad no podía ser parte de él. No cuándo Venom aún peleaba por el control.

 _«Respira o usa tus branquias yo que sé, pero cálmate»_ le ordenó empujando las puertas, casi arrojándose al suelo. Venom no habló, no respondió y Peter se sintió completamente desconcertado le pareció oírlo quejarse aliviado.

El frio en el exterior les devolvió el aire a los pulmones y suspiró casi a punto de sollozar. Venom se revolvió un poco, se agitó, pero a medida que Peter conseguía limpiar de su mente los restos de la fiesta, con ello el simbionte se apaciguaba. El dolor empezó a remitir, su corazón se fue calmando y respirar de pronto ya no dolía tanto. Tocó con cuidado sus oídos y notó con sorpresa que no había sangre como juraba. La angustia se clavó en su pecho y fue arrasando con todo gracias al abonando terreno que una fuerte ola de autodesprecio bien merecido había dejado.

Eso había estado muy cerca. Demasiado. Tanto que Peter se merecía ser castigado por ello.

Se dejó caer en las escaleras luego de cerrar la puerta con asco y ni el frío del concreto subiendo por su cuerpo logró calmar la furia que sentía consigo mismo, el odio que le generaba saber que fue así de estúpido, así de idiota y desconsiderado. Las ganas de llorar lo llenaron. La impotencia de verse y saber lo que estuvo a punto de arriesgar por salir, por fingir que no empezaba a perder la cabeza en aquella locura le hizo encorvar los hombros y picar los ojos.

La calle de la residencia estaba desierta y gimió alzando las manos para llevarlas hasta su frente, volviendo a estar agradecido. Solía estar tan llena de gente y autos que el hecho de que por una vez la paz reinara en ese lugar, era algo que merecía la pena agradecer.

Las ganas de sollozar volvieron. El cansancio, la sensación de haber perdido su vida también. El desprecio a su imprudencia y la impasible reprobación no se perdieron la fiesta y se unieron invitando a su prima hermana la soledad. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? ¿Cómo se permitió olvidar qué era? No podía creerlo. Que fácil había sido para él en ese vestidor pensar que podría controlarlo, pensar que podría mantener a raya a Venom, que nada malo pasaría por un par de horas de aire, por tomarse un puñetero tiempo fuera. Estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

Dejó que el ruido forzado de su respiración se fuera entremezclando con el de la noche mientras su mente se enredaba en aquella cosa desagradable que no hacía más que crecer y llenarlo. No se tendría que quedar allí, debía huir a la Sede, esconderse allí e intentar pensar en cómo hacerle creer a su tía que se había ido del país. No podía simplemente fingir que todo estaba bien, no podía volver a hacer algo así. May eventualmente querría verlo y la misma mentira se tendría que invitar con Ned. Ese día ya era la segunda vez que cometía la imprudencia de ponerle una diana en la frente. Era completamente inadmisible que siguiera haciendo aquello, era completamente ridículo que se atreviera a exponerlo a una tercera.

Si hubiera perdido el control allí dentro... Peter se estremeció pensándolo. Maldita sea, cada uno de sus compañeros... Con furia se golpeó la cabeza cuando imágenes explícitas y dolorosas se cruzaron por su mente. Se castigó a sí mismo dejando que cada una de ellas empezara y terminara, grabándose a fuego tras sus retinas las consecuencias de sus actos. _«Posibles»_ le susurró su subconsciente, pero no se iba a engañar a sí mismo. Había cometido un acto tan imprudente, _tan_ imprudente, que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Apretó las manos en dos fuertes puños y se golpeó sistemática la cuenca de los ojos lleno de desprecio. Había sido un idiota. Peor que un idiota. ¿En qué demonios pensó? ¿Cómo fue a dejarse convencer? El señor Stark llevaba días menospreciando sus constantes avisos, llevaba días sorprendido con sus mejorías. Lo había notado, ya no buscaba limpiarlo de aquel mal, más bien parecía determinado a que lo controlara, pero él sabía lo que Venom podría haber hecho si perdía el control. Nunca tuvo que permitiese semejante estupidez.

—¡Park-! Oh, ahí estás. —murmuró su compañero a sus espaldas.

De un sobresalto, giró el rostro sobre su hombro y vio a Archie parado en la puerta de la residencia, con dos botellas de agua entre sus manos. La noche no estaba precisamente cálida y acogedora, pero ver como estas incluso transpiraban por lo frías que estaban, le dio una terrible satisfacción.

—Ten, creí que lo necesitarías. —le explicó con una sonrisa llena de lástima.

Para Peter, alguna vez, hubo un momento de su vida donde la lastima no le daba más que rabia. Incluso hacía unas dos horas esto mismo había forzado en su interior que pateara lejos a Venom y le impidiera hacer que Tony sintiera pena de él. En ese momento, casi se alivió de verla. Quizá hace cosa de unos meses atrás, Peter hubiera arrastrado a Archie con él al interior del edificio y le hubiera apostado millones a que él era capaz de no solo seguirle el rimo, si no que superarlo en un concurso de bebidas. Más Peter, que irónicamente no se sentía ni un poco de lo mareado que desearía, no era ese Peter. Ya no.

Mejor que creyera que era un débil de estómago. En verdad era esto preferible a la fastidiosa verdad. Sin dudas su compañero no iba a volver a verlo de esa forma si supiera que clase de monstruo habitaba en su interior.

Venom protestó y pese a que quiso, en verdad quiso mandarlo a la maldita mierda porque le había jurado que no haría nada estúpido, una parte de él sentía que lo que sea que pasó ahí adentro, fue algo que el simbionte no controló. De alguna forma algo pasó, alguna maldita mierda pasó y en lugar de sonreírle a su compañero y enderezar la espalda agradecido, debía alzar su trasero y correr por averiguar que era. Pero por primera vez en tanto tiempo Peter se sentía... solo. Venom no estaba, o no de la misma forma, mierda no había forma de explicarlo, pero se sentía solo, como si el simbionte en verdad no tuviera suficiente fuerza.

¿Habría otra oportunidad en su vida para solo relajarse unos cinco minutos?

Un estremecimiento le recordó que fue ese egoísmo lo que lo llevó a ese maldito lugar, pero Archie se acercó un pasó y le sonrió de lado haciendo un pequeño puchero arrepentido que le impidió seguir pensando.

—Siento mucho molestarte con Harry. —juró agitando el agua como si de una bandera blanca se tratara— En verdad no quise incomodarte Parker. ¿Me perdonas?

Peter sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía incómodo ante la idea de que su pobre compañero se sintiera culpable por cosas que no le correspondían. Podría aprovecharse, la verdad es que sí, podría decir "No" e irse dejándole esa despedida. ¿Qué mal haría? No se verían más lo sabía, se aseguraría de ello, pero... pero una parte de él se negaba a dejar ese campus y volver a lo que ahora era su nueva realidad.

Sabía cómo nadie la diferencia entre una buena decisión y una estúpida. Dios sabe que sí, pero estaba acabado, estaba enredado en sus propias mentiras y la sola idea de quedarse solo lo asustaba. La lista a la de cosas que enfrentarse cuando estuviera solo no hacía más que crecer, ahora tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando con Venom y con sus propias emociones.

Que lujo.

Archie lo miró un poco más, inclinó más de costado la cabeza y le lanzó esa cara de verdadero arrepentimiento que siempre maldita sea podía con él. No era bueno haciendo que la gente se sintiera mal y en verdad su compañero no le hizo nada. Resistiendo el impulso de apretarse el puente de la nariz, Peter se dijo que un poco de compañía en lo que terminaba de aclarar el revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza no haría mal. Teniendo en cuenta que Venom parecía dormir en su interior, despejarse, hablar de cosas triviales le daría la energía que necesitaba para una buena despedida y continuar.

Esa noche Peter había ido con la intención de recuperar parte de su vida, ahora podía darle un cierre. Ahora que ya entendía que no había forma de conjugar su pasado y su presente, ese era el único momento que tendría para darle un buen cierre. Un par de mentiras y se podría asegurar que Archie esparciera el rumor de que se iba de viaje al exterior, podría desaparecer sin dejar tras él el mismo halo de dudas que Harry regó por ser un idiota desconsiderado.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —prometió con más ánimos, más resuelto y con una idea clara de lo que tenía que conseguir en los próximos minutos— Y en verdad lo hago, sí necesito esa agua. —aceptó extendiendo la mano— Muchas gracias.

No creía que fuera más peligroso, pero aún se sentía receloso, aún sentía la maldita cosa en su cuello cosquillear y mientras abría la tapa de la botella, no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro como si alguien estuviera allí, acechando, vigilándolo. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. No tenía caso volverse un loco paranoico. Archie y él estaban solos y si algo le dejó en claro ese incidente, aparte de que las fiestas estaban completamente fuera de su lista, es que al menos podría contenerse los segundos necesarios para no hacer alguna idiotez. Segundos que le deberían bastar para noquear a su compañero y huir como loco por los tejados.

Pese a su confianza, se alejó sutilmente cuando Archie sonrió agradecido y se sentó a su lado. Confiar en sí mismo no significaba arriesgarse innecesariamente con una cercanía que no venía al caso.

—No hay de qué Parker, a todos nos subió alguna vez. —lo vio encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y sintió muchísima envidia de lo diferente que eran los problemas que ambos debían enfrentar una noche de... ¿jueves? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué día era.

Guardaron silencio un rato en el que los dos tomaron un poco de agua. Pensó que Archie tomaría de la otra botella que sostenía, pero sorprendiéndolo, éste apoyó la botella en su cuello descubierto haciendo que un estremecimiento le sacudiera los hombros. Viéndolo asombrado, noto como se acercó un poco más a él apretando otra vez la fría botella contra su cuello. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y parpadeó conteniendo un siseo al sentir una pequeña gota helada bajar por su piel.

—Ayudará a que se te pase más rápido —le explicó moviendo ligeramente la botella por su cuello, enfriándolo a él y Venom, que pareció haber sido completamente expulsado de su mente en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron a los de su compañero.

No eran castaños como los del señor Stark, pero el tono era bastante parecido. Quizás la mayor diferencia se debía a que era plena noche y la luz cálida de las farolas a pocos pasos de ellos, poco tenían que ver con la iluminación natural que entraba a caudales por el gimnasio o que la fría luz del taller. Tal vez era que Archie no tenía las pestañas tan arqueadas o era el color de las mismas, ya que las de Tony eran mucho más oscuras. Puede que la falta de algunas líneas, dando un marco a la fría y determinada mirada.

De todos modos, los ojos de su compañero de física no estaban mal. Osea no era como los de Tony, no le gustaban de la misma manera, pero si lo apuraban, diría que si eran lindos.

Peter se dio cuenta muy tarde de ese pensamiento, pero en cuanto lo hizo, ya fuera por la adrenalina que aún corría libre por su sistema o porque ese día en verdad se había terminado de volver loco, en lugar de quitarle los ojos de encima, en lugar de llamarse al orden y a que entrara en sí, se preguntó si es que algo había pasado dentro de él para que cambiara y repentinamente notara esas cosas. No es que le gustara Archie, menos si lo intentaba comparar con el señor Stark, pero... pero su estómago se contrajo ligeramente al ver que sus ojos castaños no se corrían en lo absoluto tampoco.

Intentó decirse que huyera, que se fuera lejos porque nada bueno podía venir a continuación, que nada de lo que él había planeado para esa última charla iba a salir, pero las posibilidades nunca fueron tan claras para él. Sus labios se separaron imperceptiblemente y la sonrisa de Archie se ensanchó. 

Peter pasó saliva viéndolo y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior cuando esa diferente y más dura mirada castaña se posó en sus labios. 


	11. El principio fundamental de la Dinámica

Peter sintió como la adrenalina lejos de disiparse volvía a creer en su interior. Lo miraba con deseo. ¿Siempre lo hizo? ¿Por qué mierda a él le importaba? Mejor, terriblemente mejor, ¿por qué demonios se sentía alagado?

—Gra-gracias —susurró otra vez, sin tener suficiente inteligencia dentro suyo para despegar sus ojos.

« _¡Deja de mirarlo!_ » se reprendió, pero por algún extraño impulso (llamado curiosidad) no podía hacerlo. El rubio inclinó la cabeza y lo miró divertido, deslizando otra vez la botella por su piel. Archie se acercó otro poco y esta vez un siseo se escapó de su boca entreabierta cuándo el frío volvió a acariciarlo.

Archie era gay. Y no es que se diera cuenta porque recién le hubiera guiñado un ojo con cierta galantería. No, eso solo lo sorprendió a medias, logrando que el calor volviera a teñir la piel de su rostro.

Todos lo sabían porque una vez, la chica más linda de su promoción, se le declaró en clase de física. El rubio, pese a lo que todos podían creer, muy amablemente, la rechazó. Todos los gleek del curso, que para ese entonces ya habían formado su propio grupo, se sintieron traicionados por su falta de consideración al gremio al solo rechazarla.

Podría ser que estuvieran en una de las universidades con mayor prestigio, pero incluso allí dónde todos los alumnos tenían un envidiable coeficiente, los perdedores como ellos, lograban destacar (negativamente) tanto como en la secundaria. Archie, sin darle mayor importancia, solo se encogió de hombros diciéndoles que era demasiado homosexual, como para sentirse alagado.

Aja, nadie nunca volvió a sacar el tema. No lo parecía, Peter que había conocido a algún que otro compañero gay, juraría que Archie solo les salió con eso para justificarse. Muchos estaban seguros de que el chico quería esconder de quien en verdad gustaba, por aquel entonces el rumor más fuerte era que tenía un amorío con una de las profesoras y otro con la misma Decana. Muchas de sus compañeras debían pensar en lo mismo, porque eventualmente, muchas intentaron ligar con él. Si mayor éxito que la gran Susan Michels.

Un año después, cuando una de sus compañeras le preguntó si tenía pareja. Archie, solo la miró y respondió que sí, pero que como éste odiaba todo lo que fuera mínimamente relacionado a nerds, nunca lo invitaba a sus salidas o sus juntadas. Peter, en ese momento, pensó que debía ser difícil para él lidiar con algo así. Jamás existió un fan tan devoto como Archie en todo lo que oliera a algo parecido a Star Wars. Le costaba muchísimo imaginar lo que para él sería tener una relación en la que no pudiera hablar de todo.

Ese mismo año, a principios, cuando todos salieron a celebrar su último primer día de clases, le preguntaron por qué no presentaba a su novio, ya que todos se morían de la intriga y él _de nuevo_ , solo se encogió de hombros y les dijo que se había separado el último verano.

Sí, su compañero jamás pareció tener problema con su sexualidad. Jamás dudo. O eso daba a entender. Parecía ser un tema que para él no era importante o digno de mención.

Peter seguía mirando sus ojos experimentando esa curiosidad que siempre lo caracterizo recorrerlo. ¿Habrá un día despertado y notado que un hombre tenía ojos lindos? ¿Habrá pasado por aquello de sentir el repentino deseo de que otro hombre le diera un beso? ¿Habría sido así para él?

—Puedo escucharte pensar Parker. Suéltalo. —le dijo riendo de lado, peleando con el cuello de su remera, para poder meter mejor la pequeña botella.

Sin poder contenerse, gimió por lo bajo consiguiendo que su amigo le sonriera más profundamente. Parpadeó replanteándose la cercanía que tenían en ese momento e intentó imaginarse qué diría el señor Stark si le dijera que, a modo de experimento, sí beso a Archie.

Comparado con Ned, Archie debía contar cómo experiencia homosexual. No solo por su condición de gay, sino porque... bueno que el mundo lo disculpara, pero sí era bien parecido.

—¿Tengo algo en la boca? —se mofó de él y con eso sí consiguió que corriera la mirada.

Arrepentido, Peter miró el piso y se reprendió mentalmente. Se había quedado mirándolo tan fijamente que sintió sus mejillas incendiarse.

¿Dónde quedó su decencia?

Seguramente, se hallaba escondida debajo de su segundo gran problema. Un maldito cuerpo que, lejos de lo que Venom estuviera controlando, empezaba a tener ideas y pensamientos cada vez más confusos.

Podría y debería dejarlo, pero la tentación fue muy grande. No era Venom en lo último que pensaba cada noche. Debería y él le juraría que sí a todo el mundo, pero cuando la madrugada acechaba y el insomnio lo alcanzaba, Peter empujaba su mente a un tema que lo tenía obsesionado. El simbionte le había soltado que eso era lo que Peter deseaba, que lo vio en su mente.

Lo negó, se quejó y se ofendió, pero mientras solo quedaban él y la oscuridad en su cama, Peter diseccionaba la idea. Buscaba y con sorpresa siempre hallaba los retazos de una verdad. Él siempre estuvo pendiente del señor Stark, mucho antes de que fuera su mentor. Peter (gracias una remodelación) había alcanzado a descolgar los posters que tenía de él en Queens cuando lo conoció.

Luego que se hicieron cercanos, aquello solo empeoró. Después de que rechazara su oferta, no se quedó tranquilo y mantuvo un ojo sobre él. Pasaron los años y siempre lo mantuvo en su mente. Sabía cosas que todo fan conocía y mucho más.

Mucho más.

Seguía poniéndose nervioso cuando lo veía, las palabras a veces se le confundían y llegaba a tartamudear. La edad, la experiencia y la costumbre no parecían servirle contra su mentor. Por eso, en silencio, mientras se enterraba bajo las sábanas querido esconderse de la realidad, poco a poco empezó a surgirle la duda. ¿Podía ser algo más? Lo que él llamaba llana admiración, podía ser... ¿podía ser atracción?

No tenía la respuesta y no, no iba a ir a la fuente por una opinión. No cuando dicha fuente ese día con una mirada y una pequeña vacilación lo hizo sentirse solo y abandonado, lleno de deseos que no debía tener y anhelos que menos le convenía desear. En su lugar, Peter razonó con mucho esfuerzo, Archie... él si podía serle de ayuda.

Más allá de las locuras de Venom, más allá del plan bien marcado de asegurarse de que Tony lo rechace y cortara aquel vicio de abrazos y caricias de apoyo, sí le interesaba saber qué demonios pasaba con él. ¿Era gay? ¿Era bisexual? ¿Le gustaba solo Tony? ¿Se... se podía ser _Tonysexual_? ¿Estaba así de jodido? Porque Peter en verdad esperaba solo estar obsesionado por culpa del estrés y una confusión momentánea. Le aterraba la idea de en verdad empezar a sentir algo por su mentor. En verdad le aterraba. Y Archie... Archie era un buen ejemplo para él, podía darle las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—Vamos Peter. Solo dilo no voy a morder. —lo apremió y Peter meneó la cabeza.

Haciendo una mueca, suspiró. Si bueno, era ahora o nunca. Sondeó en su mente y noto a Venom relegado, seguía sintiéndolo, pero tan en el fondo que bien podía fingir no está a allí.

Peter quiso quejarse por lo que estaba por hacer, en verdad sintió la ligera sacudida del autodesprecio ascender de nivel, pero pateando lejos eso, se dijo que debía poner la casa en orden antes de poder continuar.

—Cu-cuando te diste cuenta de que... _ya sabes._ —alcanzó a articular queriendo golpearse por atreverse a tanto.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron sorprendidos y Peter se obligó a no correr la vista. Estaba harto de ser un cobarde y si su compañero tenía las respuestas que le faltaban... bueno, valía la pena la humillación.

Sin decir nada más, pues en verdad solo pensarlo hacia que la idea de estar solo con su mierda fuera tentadora, cerró bien la boca y lo miró esperando. Pese a su tartamudeo fue bastante claro. Incluso se intuía que su tartamudeo despejaba en sí mismo cualquier duda sobre lo que intentaba preguntar.

—Bueno... —respondió Archie carraspeando ligeramente, entendiendo que sí, que Peter había hecho la pregunta que creía— Supongo que... cuando tenía... ¿doce? ¿once? No sé... creo que fue como para casi todos por aquella época. Lo presentía, obviamente y para cuando vi una porno... simplemente fue obvio. —se encogió de hombros con una mueca aburrida— Si te quedas viendo más de un segundo la polla y te olvidas de los pechos por completo... El resto es simple deducción lógica.

Algo en su expresión denotó la decepción que sintió, ya que la suave risa de su compañero le golpeó el rostro. La poca ayuda que eso representaba era cósmica. Peter en verdad necesitó reunir tanto valor en su interior para decir esas palabras, estaba arriesgando tanto por solo saber la respuesta, por solo poder entender su mente y Archie le salía con algo tan inútil como ver una porno. Cosa que la verdad con un simbionte con manías ni siquiera podía ver. Porque solo Odín sabría que mierda podría pasar si se sentaba a ver una porno gay. Su cuerpo se estremeció al completo pensando en las implicaciones, pensando en lo que Venom intentaría con el señor Stark luego de una clase magistral de sexo.

La risa de su amigo se sintió muy próxima en su oído cuando este se sentó más cerca suyo, acomodando mejor la botella en su cuello. Peter no era virgen ni mucho menos un novato. Sí notaba que Archie estaba interesado. Era el poder verlo lo que le sorprendía y lo hacía sentir extrañamente ansioso. Siempre fue así, era cosa de esa noche... ¿qué? ¿por qué? Malditas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder y que sin dudas le daban terror aceptar.

—Perdona mi momento de sencillez. —se rio de él, con una mueca de disculpa— me gustaría poder ofrecerte un sórdido descubrimiento lleno de tormentos y romances prohibidos... pero solo fui un chico con una porno cacera en línea. ¿Tú?

Peter dio un respingo y sacó a su mente de aquella espiral de sentimientos angustiados y desesperados, forzándola a centrarse en lo que tenía en frente, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para arrepentirse o dar explicaciones.

—¿Y-o qu-que?

— _Ya sabes qué_ —lo burló imitando su anterior tono— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay??

Peter sintió sus mejillas tomar otra vez temperatura mientras su estómago se hacía ínfimo en su interior. Sintió a Venom ronronear en su cabeza, divertido con su humillación y furioso lo insultó. Era su puñetera culpa que estuviera metido en esa mirada. Si no hubiera empezado a insinuar cosas sobre el señor Stark, si no lo estuviera convenciendo de que Tony si estaba interesado, Peter jamás hubiera ni sentido un poco de interés en indagar sobre su sexualidad o sus gustos. Mierda, jamás se hubiera encontrado preguntándose que se sentiría que otro hombre te tome el rostro y te bese, como sería el sabor, como se sentiría que no fuera un cuerpo pequeño y delicado el que contra ti se aplasta en la cama mientras sus piernas te envuelven las caderas. No, maldito fuera, si no fuera por el maldito de Venom, Peter no se hallaría pesando en cómo era el sexo entre dos hombres y como se... como se sentiría estar con uno.

 _«Malnacido simbionte»_ pensó atormentado por la vertiginosa velocidad a la que su mente se iba a esos pensamientos que no ya no podía controlar _«Para retire si apareces»_ se quejó ligeramente satisfecho por sentirlo aún débil en su interior.

—Y-yo n-no so-soy g-gay —se atragantó casi violeta de la vergüenza, recordando que había dejado sin respuesta a su amigo.

Intentó poner distancia de su compañero, en verdad más que distancia debía huir antes de que las preguntas en su mente se cuadruplicaran, pero este le sujetó el brazo impidiendo que huyera tan lejos como le apetecía.

—Quieto Parker, quieto que no muerdo. —le volvió a advertir y si Peter no se alejó dándole un manotazo como le apetecía, solo fue porque en su interior, Venom se removió intranquilo.

Apretó los ojos y respiró con cuidado. No debía perder el maldito norte. Necesitaba calmarse. Controlar sus emociones.

« _Contrólate_ » lo reprendió « _No está pasando nada_ » le advirtió a Venom, cuando empezó a sentirlo en su interior.

— _No me gusta que toque a mi Peter Marica._

« _Él no está..._ » Cortó ahí sus pensamientos. No iba a tener, _otra vez,_ ese tipo de discusiones.

« _Compórtate_ » reiteró determinado. _«¿Quieres que consigamos a Tony?»_ preguntó sabiendo que jugaba con fuego _«Él puede ayudarnos»_

Venom pareció volver a calmarse y Peter seguía sintiendo que algo le pasó, que algo malo había sucedido dentro, porque pese a su calma, lo sentía ansioso. _«Mas tarde»_ se dijo, más tarde lo solucionaría. Mierda, era hora de centrar su mente en una sola cosa. Pensó en las listas, listas y más listas que MJ le enseñó a usar para organizarse. Pensó en la cantidad de tiempo que su terapeuta le invirtió a ayudarlo con su TDAH, pensó en que debía calmarse y no dejar que Venom se le descontrole, estaba calmo, de alguna forma le deja la sensación de estar herido. No iba, él en verdad jamás iba a poder conseguir un momento como ese.

Se acomodó mejor y procuró no sentir cierto cosquilleo en su cuello cuando la sensación de que volvía a ser observado le hizo girar una vez más el rostro para ver la calle.

—No lo... no lo soy. —dijo intentando sonar más convencido esa vez, con la vista fija en los faros de luz a unos cuantos metros.

Sabiendo perfectamente que _intentar,_ era la acción que definía a la perfección lo jodido que estaba, suspiró.

—Suenas muy poco seguro de ello. —se rio apretando otra vez la botella en su cuello.

El frío volvió a incomodarlo y cuando intento alejarse de él, chocó con el hombro de Archie. No sé había alcanzado a dar cuenta que estaba así de cerca, pero cuando golpeó sus hombros, se percató de que no era solo su cuerpo, también el rostro de su amigo lo estaba. Aturdido, se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía una pequeña e impermeable cicatriz en el mentón.

—Eso creía —susurró volviendo a caer en la cuenta de que otra vez, lo miraba demasiado fijamente.

—Deberías comprobarlo Parker. El método científico nunca falla.

Peter jadeo por lo bajo y sintió como las ganas luchaban violentamente contra la vergüenza y el desconcierto. Agachando repentinamente la cabeza se maldijo cuando sintió la creciente esperanza de que así fuera golpearlo. _«¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo Parker?»_ se preguntó angustiado.

¿No alcanza a estar metido en toda esa mierda, que debía buscar más? Intentaba dejar de pensar en esas cosas, intentaba repetirse que solo era el estrés, mucho estrés, pero nada frenaba las fantasías que su mente empezaba a crear. No importaba cuanto deseara volver al punto de partida en aquella situación, donde lo único que le importaba era salvar a Harry y estrechar lazos con su mentor, lo único que conseguía era dormirse pensando en que si la barba de un hombre al besarlo picaría o no.

Por mucho que le gustaría, tampoco podía culpar a Venom. El simbionte podía querer idioteces, pero no lo podía obligar a seguirle la corriente. Oficialmente, debía aceptar que la misma fuerza que lo hacía detestar la sádica personalidad del simbionte y su nefasto gusto por destrozar a todo el mundo, era la misma que disfrutaba dormir con la maldita sudadera del señor Stark, la misma que se relajaba con su perfume y la misma que provocaba aquellas sensaciones tan desesperantes por todo su cuerpo. Era la misma que hacía que pensara que en Archie, el perfume olía distinto, pero no mal. Que las facciones asimétricas de su compañero de clase no eran del todo desagradables.

Con una risita débil, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, su amigo continuó enfriando su cuello en silencio. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en eso. Lo sabía. Eso era peor, mucho peor.

¿No tenía ya suficientes asuntos que tratar? Por qué perdía el tiempo con cosas así. Aparte, ¿por qué dudaba? Era heterosexual. Jamás le interesó un hombre. Todo lo referente al señor Stark debía estar relacionado a su secuestro y posterior rescate. Debía estarlo. Y la ridiculez que pensó de su compañero, solo eran producto del estrés.

Admitía que jamás estudiaba mucho tiempo qué veía cuando veía una porno. Pero... maldita sea. No podía agregarle algo como aquello a su vida. No en ese momento. Quizás más adelante, cuando todo lo relacionado con Venom fuera historia, podría darse el lujo de tener una maldita y confusa inquietud sexual, pero no en ese momento. No cuándo esos pensamientos y esas ideas sacaban una chispa primitiva en su interior.

En esos momentos no debía pensar en cómo se sentía la mano de su compañero sobre su cuello o en como olía su aliento. Tampoco debía pensar en que el del señor Stark siempre tenía un ligero olor a café fuerte y que sus manos eran mucho más firmes y ásperas. No, Peter nada tenía que hacer pensando en esas cosas, pero lo hacía. Tan fuertemente, que el Simbionte era ahogado y empujado a un segundo plano.

—Bueno, supongo que todos vamos a perder nuestro dinero. —dijo suavemente Archie y sin entenderle, alzó el rostro.

Vio de lleno la sonrisa de su amigo brillar bajo la tenue luz de la acera y se le ocurrió que sus labios eran de un tono bastante rojizo.

« _¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!_ » se intentó obligar, pero Archie poco hacía por colaborarle dele soltar sonrisa tras sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo cada poco y viéndolo sin descanso.

—Todos jurábamos que Harry y tú se habían fugado juntos.

Peter sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua helada y pudo correr sin dificultad alguna los ojos del rostro de su amigo.

—¿Disculpa? —jadeó abruptamente, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza volvía.

En verdad estaba harto de que el nombrara a Harry. Era en verdad agotador y en sima que le saliera con esas... Dios que alguien le ayudara.

—Ya sabes, como Telma y Louise... pero una versión mucho más gay. —rectificó con una sonrisa divertida

—¿Qué? —reiteró, sintiendo su rostro deformarse bajo la incredulidad.

Lo que le faltaba. Justo lo que le estaba faltando.

—Oh bueno, no nos culpes. —se disculpó sin embargo entre risas que lo hacían sonar poco arrepentido— Todo el tiempo estaban juntos, tenían tantos planes... la forma en la que eran tú y él... todos sabíamos que el maldito Osborn era una mierda con Harry... desaparecieron juntos, sospechosamente juntos, unos días antes de que se hubiera hundido _Oscorp..._ sacamos conclusiones precipitadas, supongo.

Peter estaba en shock. Ni siquiera se lo podía creer. Así que era eso lo que había estado pasando. Y él, como un idiota, creyendo que se debía a algo más trivial, como su secuestro.

—¿Parker? —sintió como el viento nocturno le erizaba la piel húmeda del cuello, dónde antes había estado la botella— Ey, mira, lo siento ¿sí? Supongo que todos nos dejamos llevar ya sabes cómo es esto...

—Pasivo o activo. —le espetó, acomodándose para verlo de frente.

El rostro de su amigo que había estado pareciéndole tímidamente coqueto con esa sonrisa ladeada, lentamente se volvió más cerrado, más hosco. Vio como bajaba la botella al piso y la depositaba de mala manera entre ellos, cruzando los brazos para mirarlo duramente.

El señor Stark fruncía más el ceño cuando lo retaba, pero básicamente se veía igual. Y una voz en su mente, que casualmente sonó como la de Venom, pero que Peter no creía pudiera serlo, le dijo que dejara de una vez de compararlos.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Peter, que ya había perdido el norte sobre los temas que debían importarle y de cuáles reírse, sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—¡No tú! —se quejó harto de la mierda ajena— Yo. Cuando pensaste que Harry y yo... que nosotros... —Peter cerró los ojos eliminando las malditas e inadecuadas imágenes que su mente creó— estábamos juntos —dijo al fin, con las mejillas ardiendo— Yo. ¿Activo o pasivo?

—Vamos Parker, no seas tercermundista —lo reprendió chasqueando la lengua— Es de otro siglo pensarlo así. Mira tus relaciones heterosexuales. ¿No crees que la línea está perdiéndose? Quién es activo y pasivo en una relación hoy por hoy no lo determina un maldito colch-

—Pasivo, ¿verdad? —lo cortó sin ganas de oírlo.

Archie lo miró largamente antes de resoplar.

—Totalmente. —respondió al final.

—¡Con un dem-! ¿Es que es mi cara? —estalló enojado.

Se paró de una vez y pateó la botella lejos. ¿Qué diablos? Por qué todos —del plural: el señor Stark— pensaban que, si llegado al caso fuera gay, sería un maldito pasivo. Suficientemente malo era que su hombría fuera así de cuestionada, pero es que no había derecho a tanto.

Sabía que estaba comportándose como un idiota inmaduro y que los problemas serios no escaseaban en su vida. Pero aquello le molestaban más que nada. ¿Es que daba la maldita idea de damisela en apuros?

Por unos segundos se congelo en su lugar. Antes... antes del secuestro, ¿el señor Stark hubiera pensado lo mismo? Acaso verlo... verlo tendido sobre su sangre había... había...

—Peter. —se sobresaltó sintiendo como un escalofrío se burlaba de él y de su supuesta fuerza.

Volteando de repente, encontró con Archie mirándolo de frente y por una fracción de segundo Peter se sintió ligeramente nauseabundo. Sabía que Archie no sabría lo que le pasó, pero la idea de que se enterara y también influyera en la opinión que tenía sobre él lo aterró.

—No soy gay —dijo intentando retroceder, intentando alejar los fantasmas que se querían apoderar de él y volver a llevarlo a esa habitación— Mucho menos soy un maldito ¡ _psvo_! —gruñó tras la mano de su compañero que había volado a su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

—Cuida lo que dices —le espetó molesto— Eso es insultante —lo reprendió— No hay necesidad de que faltes el respeto. No eres gay, bien por ti, pero no hay nada de malo en ser pasivo, así que cuida tu boca.

Cayendo en lo que había hecho, Peter se maldijo una vez más. Bajó los hombros rendido y agotado. Estaba perdiendo lo poco que quedaba de su cordura. Definitivamente no podía hacer una cosa bien en esos días. Necesitaba cerrar la boca, olvidarse de la chamarra que dejó en el cuarto e irse de una vez.

—Mira lo siento —se disculpó en verdad arrepentido— Tienes toda la razón. Perdóname. Solo... me voy. —suspiró completamente desgastado.

—Vamos Parker, no tienes que ponerte así.

—Olvídalo, no es por esto. Es solo... de verdad es mejor que me vaya.

Alcanzó a bajar dos peldaños más de las escaleras antes de sentir la mano de Archie cerrarse sobre su muñeca y jalar. Peter se estremeció sintiendo la piel cálida en su cuerpo y miró la calle esperando que esta se abriera y de ella brotara algo que lo salvara de sí mismo. Apretó brevemente los ojos y se repitió que solo era el jodido estrés. Lo hizo una y otra vez, sin importarle un carajo saber que era una mentira tan grande que ni un idiota la creería.

—Es tu trasero.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —jadeó volteando para verlo de frente.

—Tienes buen trasero Parker. Eso hace que uno crea... es deseo sabes. —añadió riendo de lado— Uno en verdad desea que seas de _esos_.

—Hablas... ¿hablas en serio? —masculló, trasladando esa lógica a la otra persona que le había dicho que era... que a él le gustaba...

—Totalmente. —le reconoció—. No es un tema de debilidad. Digo, creo que podrías darme pelea si intentáramos echarnos una pulseada.

Como su compañero era atleta y él ponía esfuerzo en esconder su cuerpo, era lógico que creyera que solo podía darle "pelea" y no vencerlo completamente. No así, el señor Stark que sabía de sobra la fuerza que tenía.

Debía, rápido y con urgencia, dejar de pensar en el señor Stark. Debía hacerlo porque esa lógica que aplicó Archie, él la trasladó a su mentor y a cómo podía suponer lo mismo siguiendo esos principios. Peter por un segundo quiso voltear el rostro para verse así mismo y descubrir si es que de vedad allí atrás había algo que hacía al señor Stark desear que él fuera pasivo.

—Bue-bueno. —respondió repentinamente cohibido cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Archie había dicho.

Acababa de decirle con todas las letras que le gustaba su trasero. Era hora de poner toda esa distancia que venía pensando en poner y más. Bien, no tenía putas respuestas, pero... pero como sospechó ahora tenía muchas más preguntas y cosas que analizar. No diría él que ganó, pero... pero quizá una parte de su plan de conseguir un rápido y profundo rechazo por parte de su mentor no fuera del todo tan necesario...

Peter quiso golpearse cuando sintió una extraña sensación de calidez extenderse por su interior. Mierda. Estaba más confundido que antes, pero... maldita sea, se sentía mejor.

—Vas a decirme por qué de golpe todo esto es siquiera importante para ti —preguntó Archie y Peter se ordenó dejar sus infantiles pensamientos para poder despedirse y huir.

— No es... no es nada. —se apresuró a responder— Solo curiosidad... Mira, Archie me teng-

—Parker —se rio cortándolo, tirando de él para volver a sentarlo.

Dudo sintiendo una molestia muy familiar en el cuello. Algo malo estaba cerca. Tenso volteó el rostro. Buscó algo, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, algo que respondiera al hecho de que Venom se agitara, pero pese a que repentinamente lo presintió no había nada allí. Nada desentonaba. Sacando el bajo tráfico, no había algo que debiera hacer que empujara a Archie más detrás de él y protegerlo. Peter estaba listo para pedirle que se metiera dentro y le dejara echar una mirada por allí, pero su compañero tiró con más fuerza de él y al estar desprevenido, el movimiento consiguió sentarlo.

Venom se retorció en su mente y Peter sintió que se ponía molesto. Intentó alejarse, pero Archie le sonrió con compasión y entendimiento, echando por tierra su intención de alejarse. No quería ser descortés o un mal agradecido. El rubio parecía genuinamente preocupado por él.

— _Y también muy interesado_ —masculló Venom, nada feliz.

 _«No empieces»_ se quejó volviendo a reprenderlo. _«Es mi amigo y solo está preocupado por mí. Aparte, creo que ya sé cómo convencer a Tony de que... de que me dé una oportunidad»_ Peter no es que mintiera descaradamente, solo estaba agrandando aquello. Ya no era esa la verdad razón por la que se quería sentar allí con él en medio de la noche.

El Simbionte se quejó débilmente una vez más, pero su compañero abrió la botella en su mano y se la volvió a ofrecer. Al parecer, se había acabado eso de estar humedecido su cuello.

Pateando la inconformidad con esa situación lejos, gruñéndole una última vez a Venom que se comportara y se dejara de darle problemas, aceptó la botella y tomó con ganas.

—Así que... ¿Hay alguien no?

Peter se preguntó qué tan factible sería ahogarse y lo tuvo que descartar entendiendo que eso iba a ser mil veces peor. Avergonzado recordó cómo reaccionó su cuerpo al señor Stark cuando este lo ayudo y se dijo que mejor era enfrentar aquello con un poco más de dignidad.

—Algo... algo así. No. Osea... —su mirada vagó por la noche llena de impotencia.

Las palabras, las explicaciones... todo se le escapaba. Si, pero no. No tan así. Un poco. No. Si. Nada tenía sentido, nada era firme.

—Ya veo... Tu segunda ley de Newton llegó ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? —¿Había escuchado bien?

No era tan tarde, pero vaya que lo parecía. El cansancio podía pasarle factura y hacerlo oír cualquier idiotez. Por que en verdad aquello de Newton no tenía pies y cabeza, al menos no en lo que estaban hablando.

—Lo siento, soy físico, uso la ciencia para todo. —se disculpó sonriéndole ampliamente y una parte de él, sin notarlo le devolvió la sonrisa— Veamos. ¿Las leyes de Newton? Cuando las estudie en la prepa, me pareció que eran la mejor forma de explicar lo que estaba atravesando. Así que creo que jamás lo dejé de hacer. —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— Se que los once entendí mis preferencias, pero hasta que no cumplí los dieciséis, no conocí a mi segunda ley de Newton.

Peter se encogió de hombros sonrojándose ligeramente cuando Archie le guiñó _otra vez_ un ojo y no pudo evitar relajarse un poco cuando este le hizo un mohín caprichoso con los labios. Divertido ante la idea, intentó encontrarle sentido.

Aceptando aquel inesperado respiro, repasó mentalmente las tres principales de Newton, pero no veía la conexión. Escrutó en su mente y diseccionó la segunda con especial énfasis, pero por mucho que Peter lo intentó, no encontró algo que pudiera aplicar a ese caso. ¿Qué relación podía haber?

—¿Me lo explicas? —pidió rindiéndose a los pocos segundos.

—Claro que sí.

Arrimándose hasta quedar pegado a su lado, Archie tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo hizo cerrar el puño. Peter luchó contra el impulso de sacárselo de encima y se esforzó por ser un maldito adulto relajando sus hombros.

—Bien, digamos que... tu _sexualidad_ —dijo con elocuencia— es la masa. Osea, tu puño. —con una risa, Peter asintió. Aquello prometía ser hilarante— Ahora alumno Parker, ¿sería tan amable de recordarnos a todos qué nos dice la primera ley?

Divertido con el tono de maestro ciruela que estaba usando, Peter se acomodó mejor enderezando la espalda y carraspeó.

— _Todo cuerpo se preserva en su estado de reposo o movimiento uniforme y rectilíneo, a no ser que sea obligado a cambiar su estado por fuerzas impresas sobre él._ —recitó de memoria.

Con una sonrisa complacida Archie asintió.

—Excelente como siempre. —lo felicitó y Peter volvió a sonreírle— De acuerdo. Entonces, tu puño, que ya dijimos representa tu sexualidad —volvió a sonreírle divertido y Peter no pudo evitar reírse con él, aquello era idiota, pero divertido— Según nos dice la primera, iría libre y en línea recta sin frenar si la dejamos, ¿no? Suponemos que tendría una trayectoria " _x_ "y dicha trayectoria, no cambiaría, que sería como decir que tienes una preferencia congénita desde el momento en que, a los once años, tus hormonas despertaron.

Peter entrecerró los ojos e inclinó un poco el rostro. Sintió como su frente se arrugaba levemente, pero decidiendo que prefería dejar ver a donde iba a parar, solo asintió mansamente.

—Suponemos, sí —se rio.

Era bastante rebuscada la comparación, pero iba a concederle que tenía su atención.

—Bien, entonces, según la ley de la inercia, tu sexualidad sería la misma toda tu vida, pero hay un detalle. La gravedad. —alzando su propia mano, Archie la meneó frente a sus ojos— Ésta vamos a decir que es la sociedad, con su estúpida heteronormativa visión que lo arruina todo —masculló rodando los ojos— Su fuerza, condiciona tu trayectoria desde el inicio —Peter dejó escapar una risita divertida cuando ve cómo la mano del rubio se cierra sobre su propio puño y asiente animándolo a continuar— Ésta jala de ti en su dirección, modificando tu curso inicial. —aclara— Osea, te ata a ella, con la creencia de que, por ser hombre, te gustan las mujeres. Fácil, sencillo, biológico, natural y terriblemente aburrido. —añadió rodando los ojos melodramáticamente.

Las palabras se perdieron en el aire y Peter se quedó mirando sus manos por unos segundos. Quería reírse, sentía la risa burbujear en su pecho, pero a su vez, lentamente sintió como la voz de Archie había perdido la diversión y pese a todo, parecía estar tomándose aquella explicación muy en serio.

—¿No crees que es un poco extremo verlo así? —cuestionó dándose la oportunidad de sopesar seriamente sus palabras al ver que en verdad aquello no era tan divertido para su amigo.

Peter en verdad creía que era estúpido, en el fondo lo hacía, pero era evidente que Archie, pese a su infantil visión, lo respetaba lo suficiente para no estar bromeando con aquello.

—Ya veremos qué dice la ciencia al respecto —se jacta entre risas y Peter nota que su mano se aprieta más sobre la de él, sin soltarla, sin intentarlo siquiera.

¿No debería molestarle? No estaba seguro, en su lugar, estaba mucho más concentrado en observar las diferencias entre ambas. El color, la textura y el calor que desprendía. Cuánto más grande que la suya era. Pasó saliva alzando los ojos cuando se preguntó cómo se sentiría sobre su cuerpo. Por supuesto que Archie tenía la mirada clavada en él. Tras las gafas, su amigo lo miraba fijamente, parecía que intentaba grabarse sus facciones en la memoria y Peter por un segundo se preguntó si habría podido leer el pensamiento que lo atravesó.

—Así que —dijo Archie sobresaltándolo ligeramente— cuerpo y gravedad —soltando su mano le hizo alzar el puño a la altura de sus ojos.

Peter sentía que debía dejar de ver como las manos de su compañero lo tocaban, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que sus largos dedos le rodeaban perfectamente la muñeca.

—Entonces, tu sexualidad tiene un curso fijo. Muévela lentamente hacia mí. —le pidió y necesitó unos segundos para entender que habla de su mano— Correcto, entonces, según establece la primera, la masa tendría un movimiento constante si ninguna fuerza se ejerciera sobre ella, pero, llega la gravedad. —la mano que le rodea la muñeca jala delicadamente y, efectivamente, el curso de su mano cambia. Ya no se dirige al rostro de Archie, como Peter inicialmente intentó, ahora su mano seguía línea recta, pero en dirección a su pecho— esta te condiciona, ejerce una fuerza sobre ti y varía el curso —sorprendido con lo sutilmente lógico del asunto, Peter ve como su puño ahora es suavemente empujado en dirección a las rodillas de Archie— Eventualmente, cuando tengas once y tu cuerpo despierte sexualmente, como la gravedad tira de ti, iras en un dirección en concreto. Como la luna.

Esa vez Peter si sonrió y otra risa, un poco más relajada, se le escapó. Es que pocas veces en la vida alguien iba a decir que tu sexualidad era la luna

—Puedes moverte y quizás quieras salir disparado en otra dirección —dijo usando su mano libre para empujarle el puño hacía arriba, pero como la mano que sostenía su muñeca no lo permitía, sus intentos se vieron frustrados y tras un par de jalones bajó la mano y dejó que volviera a ir en dirección a sus rodillas— pero, algo te retiene a la distancia y no te dejará ir.

Peter esta vez abrió la boca y lo miró impresionado y con cierto respeto. Que era rebuscado, era rebuscado, pero empezaba ver la lógica en esas comparaciones.

—Interesante forma de aplicar a Newton —sonrió, sin quitar la vista de sus manos.

—Y solo estoy empezando —se jactó, consiguiendo que alzara el rostro— ¿La segunda?

Sorprendido con lo serio que lucía, Peter rebuscó en su mente la respuesta. Respuesta que podría decir con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza bajo el agua, pero que en esos momentos confundía ligeramente.

La palma que rodeaba su muñeca trasmitía el calor suficiente para hacer que empezara a sentirse ligeramente transpirada la piel. Los dedos le rozaban suavemente el pulso y notó como este sin querer, saltó cuando todo su brazo empezó a hormiguear, pero no con malestar o molestia si no más bien con algo extraño y cálido.

« _¿A qué estás jugando Peter?_ » se preguntó incómodo planteándose seriamente porqué lo dejaba seguir, porque se prestaba para aquello que lentamente dejaba de ser una simple explicación o charla.

—¿No la sabes? —preguntó algo desanimado Archie y él despertó negando con vehemencia.

— _El cambio de movimiento es directamente proporcional a la fuerza motriz impresa y ocurre según la línea recta a lo largo de la cual aquella fuerza se imprime._

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, Archie asintió complacido y Peter experimentó la sensación de ser una mascota, que acaba de complacer a su dueño.

« _¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Parker?_ »se cuestionó con muchísima más dureza e incredulidad aquella vez.

Sacudiendo su mano, para dejarla sobre su rodilla, cuadro los hombros e intento alejarse. Su compañero no pareció notar su cambio de actitud, pero sin dudas sus ojos habían seguido el movimiento de sus manos. Se sintió ligeramente ruin y un patán, él le había pedido que le explique aquello, no era culpa de Archie que ahora le estuvieran ganando los nervios o los peligrosos pensamientos de ser una jodida mascota con correa y todo.

—Osea que, mientras mayor sea la fuerza que se le imprime a un objeto mayor será la aceleración. ¿No? —Peter asintió no muy seguro de a dónde iría a parar y lo miró expectante— Entonces... ¿me prestas tu mano otra vez? —lo pidió con tanta humildad que quiso patearse en su propia cara. Era un idiota.

—Por supuesto Profesor Gómez. —su compañero le guiño un ojo y sujetó su mano.

—Puño por favor. —haciendo lo que le pedía, Peter cerró la mano— Entonces... Supongamos que tú, a los dieciséis, —sacude su mano exhibiendo el puño entre a ellos señalando que este lo representaba— ibas al Insti, muy tranquilo, fuiste víctima de la ley de la gravedad, te enamoraste de esta preciosa, o simpática, chica, —se rio cubriendo una vez más su muñeca con la mano, señalando así a la "sociedad"— Y entonces sucede, conoces a este chico, divertido, bien parecido, con un sentido del humor inmejorable y un exquisito gusto por las películas, las obras maestras, de George Lucas. —esa vez, entre las risas de ambos, Archie alza su mano libre y la cierra en un puño, marcando que ese era el chico lindo del que hacía referencia— Platican un poco y entonces... tú lo sientes, su fuerza choca contigo. Suponiendo que el choque es elástico, tu rumbo cambiará, pero no notoriamente.

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, Peter estiró lentamente la mano en dirección a su rostro y permitió que la mano de su muñeca volviera a jalar de ella. Archie extendió en su dirección la que había cerrado y ahora los hizo chocar de puños. El golpe, como es muy débil, solo hace que la trayectoria cambie, pero muy sutilmente. La mano que se dirigía a su rostro, volvió a ser empujada, pero esta vez, gracias al golpe, en lugar de ir a su abdomen, baja un poco más en dirección a las rodillas de este.

—No pasa nada, solo un poco de aceleración, el vestigio de una duda sobre tus gustos. Un cambio tan imperceptible, que no lo podrías llamarlo como tal.

Peter esa vez sonrió de verdad, sin miedos o reticencias. Aquello en verdad tenía un poco de lógica y sin darse cuenta, lentamente, caía preso de sus explicaciones y sus movimientos. Jamás hubiera creído que, sentado en las escaleras en medio de la noche, con un chico sujetando su puño alzado, haciéndolo chocar con el suyo, Peter pudiera entender las leyes de Newton con una explicación casi científica y racional su sexualidad y sus dudas sobre ella. Archie no estaba estudiando para profesor, pero Peter veía sus manos, sentía como sus palabras los envolvían en esa burbuja donde todo su alrededor e interior, perdía notoriedad y supo que, si algún día lo intentara, sería genial.

—Vaya... y pensar que todo el mundo subestima lo que aprende en el Instituto.

Su compañero sonrió de lado y se acercó aún más a él. Peter podía ya sentir el calor corporal que desprendían sus piernas al haberlas casi pegado sus rodillas. El viento venía en su contra, así que este arrastraba con la briza más de ese adictivo perfume contra su rostro. Peter no se daba cuenta, o quería no hacerlo, pero cada vez era más fácil solo concentrarse en sus ojos, en su voz y el tacto de su mano. En su mente ligeramente embotada no había un Venom del que preocuparse, no había un señor Stark que lo tenía loco y lleno de dudas. Lentamente, en su mente solo entraba Archie, solo entraban sus palabras, la divertida y retorcida lógica en ellas y el calor de su cuerpo.

Peter no estaba seguro de si antaño hubiera conseguido sentir como el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, como un cosquilleo ansioso y tímido se asentaba en su estómago revolviéndolo ligeramente o como su garganta se secaba cada vez que más se le acercaba, pero de golpe esto no importaba. No tenía interés en saber qué hubiera pasado hacía cinco meses atrás, a Peter de golpe solo le interesaba entender que pasaba allí ahora. Qué más daban los meses pasados. Su espalda se curvó por voluntad propia, se cirnió inconscientemente más cerca de él, más cerca de sus palabras y sus explicaciones que le permitían creer que solo era un chico, en medio de un ligue extraño y francamente interesante.

—¿Sigo? —Peter lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, vio tras sus gafas cuadradas y vio como su pregunta escondía otro propósito. ¿Lo estoy logrando? ¿Quieres que me aleje? Peter no necesitó pensarlo, la respuesta fluyó automáticamente y asintió humedeciendo inconscientemente sus labios—. Correcto, entonces... Tu masa absorbe el golpe y eventualmente, la fuerza que ejerce la gravedad volverá a encaminarte. Pero, entonces llega _esa_ persona.

La voz de su compañero sonó repentinamente tan íntima que un ligero escozor lo recorrió, dejando en su cuerpo el rastro de un estremecimiento. Mierda santa.

—Su fuerza es única, es extraña. Nada comparado a lo que conoces, así que cuando choque contigo... —cierra otra vez el puño y esa vez, cuando lo golpea, lo hace con suficiente fuerza para que sus dos manos se separen y caigan sobre sus piernas y Peter está lo suficientemente aturdido como para no atinar a correr su mano de la rodilla de su compañero— Todo se modifica, la gravedad intenta volverte atrapar, pero el choque te sacó de órbita. Estas fuera de su alcance. Todo tu cuerpo absorbe esa energía y no puede evitar ser arrastrado. —sujetando su mano entre las suyas, tira suavemente de esta, hasta una zona muy, demasiado, cercana a su abdomen— Su olor, sus ojos, su pelo... cada golpe te aleja más y más de lo que conocías. —Peter se agita en su lugar, con la vista fija en sus manos tan cerca de su cuerpo y siente como sus palabras se clavan en su mente.

Puede verlo, puede ver a Tony de frente, sus ojos, su pelo, el olor de su perfume y se dice que sí, que es verdad. Cada cosa de ese hombre lo aleja a miles y miles de kilómetros de todo lo que Peter conocía o creía conocer

—Algo te llama, no sabes si es la fuerza, la gravedad o qué diablos es, pero todo se desconfigura a tu alrededor. La aceleración vuelve todo un borrón inestable. Lo quieres, contra todo pronóstico lo quieres, lo necesitas... —algo abrumado con la idea, con su tono y el cálido aliento acercándose a su rostro, Peter alza la vista y se topa de lleno con los inmensos ojos de su compañero, que técnicamente lo estaban devorando.

Esta asustado, no sabía qué hacer. Quería acercarse, pero temía hacerlo. Ve como su boca se movía modulando lentamente, como lo tentaba arrastrando la lengua superficialmente por su labio inferior, pero la idea es absurda. No es gay. No lo era... creía. Ya no podía asegurarlo.

—La agitación crece en tu interior. —aseveró y Peter no lo dudaba ni un segundo pues su mente y su cuerpo eran un lío de dudas y confusiones— Su fuerza te arrastra a una singularidad espacio tiempo que se vuelve infinita, irracional. Ahí estás tú, intentando encajar esa fuerza, intentando absorberla, transformarla en materia, algo lo que sea que haga para que deje de ahogarte. —Peter apretó ligeramente las piernas sintiendo la incomodidad, una maldita y dulce incomodidad apoderarse de él a medida que la voz de Archie baja más y más octavas envolviéndolos en algo que él ya no sabía ni como nombrar.

Siente como los dedos de Archie se entrelazan con los suyos, como sujeta con firmeza su mano enfatizando más sus palabras, jalándola hasta pegarla en su abdomen y sacarle un jadeó bajo.

—Pero no puedes. La gravedad te empuja, te confunde, pero esa fuerza puede contigo. Te supera Peter, te doblega, cambia tu volumen y tu densidad. —continua y enredado en su voz Peter asintió con sus ojos fijos en la boca de Archie— Luchas y luchas —dice sacudiendo suavemente sus manos, logrando que pudiera sentir en el dorso de la suya sus duros abdominales— Pero es una batalla perdida, una guerra si fin y así la tercera ley de Newton ganará.

Su cabeza da vueltas a la deriva en sus palabras. Hace rato la ciencia se había ido por el desagüe y solo sentía un ligero aturdimiento. Si estaba confundido, aquello lejos de ayudarlo empeoró la sensación. Ahora no era solo el señor Stark el que lo tenía haciéndose preguntas irracionales. Archie estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración rozar sus labios. Y maldito sea el demonio que lo castigo a ese tormento, contra el mejor de todos los pronósticos, Peter quería que lo bese. Quería dejar de hablar de ciencias, de Newton y del universo. Quería que tomara su rostro y de una vez lo besara.

—¿Cuál es la tercera Peter? —susurra tan cerca de su boca, que puede oler claramente el alcohol en ella.

No quiere decirla. De alguna forma, por algún motivo, siente que está por decir algo mucho más obsceno de lo que es. Repentinamente, el principio básico de acción y reacción se siente pornográfico. Y por más que la idea, la retorcida idea de continuar con aquel juego —en el que cayó como un novato cualquiera— lo haga sentir como sus pies se encogen dentro de sus zapatillas, un miedo irracional a lo que esto puede cambiar en su vida contiene las palabras en su garganta

—¿Necesitas que te la recuerde?

—N-no —musitó clavando los ojos en su boca.

—¿Puedes decirla?

La real pregunta era: ¿Debía?

— _Si... si ejerces una fuerza so-sobre un cuerpo_ —tartamudeó sonrojándose violentamente. En la mirada de su compañero quedaba demasiado claro qué tipo fuerzas quería realizar sobre él, mejor dicho, con qué parte del cuerpo— _es...este cuerpo_ —se atragantó— _ejerce una fuerza igual en módulo y dirección, pero sentido contrario._

El aire terminó de abandonar sus pulmones cuando la cruda y vívida imagen de dos cuerpos chocado y chocando uno contra el otro lo golpeó. Una de las manos de su compañero se deslizó por su espalda y recién en ese momento fue consciente de que se había estado alejando involuntariamente y había cerrado los ojos.

_«Mierda Parker, ahora sí estás muy jodido»_

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, un hombre se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta, otros dos, estallaron en carcajadas, vitoreos y aplausos.

—¡Yo no me lo creo! —gritó Rhodes entre carcajadas— ¿Así ligan todos los nerds como tú? —se rio malvadamente golpeándole el brazo.

—Él jamás se esforzaría así por un simple beso —se rio Happy defendiéndolo y Tony por algún extraño motivo, se sintió ligeramente injuriado.

No respondió porque no tenía palabras. Cuando el pequeño nerdo nombró a Newton para ligar, había conseguir barrer con todas sus preocupaciones. Si hubiera estado viéndolos de frente, su risa hubiera sido calamitosa. Cuando vio como conseguía toda la atención de Peter y con ella reestablecer todos sus marcadores, alzó una ceja incrédulo.

¿Eso estaba siquiera funcionando a algún nivel?

Happy lo aplaudió cuándo consiguió hacer que Peter soltara una risilla idiota y encantada y Rhodes quiso rectificar su apuesta cuando, por la filmación, oyeron la respiración de Peter saltar ligeramente al ver su mano firmemente atrapada entre las zarpas de aquel bastardo.

Tony, como científico, se sentía insultado. La ciencia en sí se sentía insultada. No iba a meter al pobre de Newton allí, porque ya bastante habían mancillado su trabajo. Y es que analizar de aquella rebuscada y errada forma principios tan sagrados como lo eran los de maldita formula fundamental de la puta dinámica no tenía nombre ni perdón. Exclusivamente hablando de ciencia —porque Tony y esa cosa degradable que se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que quisiera pararse e ir entre ellos a interponerse se negaban a hablar de lo que estaba sintiendo— había unos cien errores en su idiota representación. ¿Y que era esa basura de la _heteronorma-qué_? Dios bendito, ¿Dios? ¿qué Dios? ¡¿A quién le podía interesar el bastardo de Dios en esos momentos?! Pobre Galileo, pobre Hits, pobre Kepler... había tanta gente con la que disculparse.

Aparte, ¿qué clase de idiota cae en semejante treta.? Una cosa rebuscada, infantil y tan pesada. Tony quiso bostezar mil veces oyéndolo, resoplar otras trescientas y reírse a cada maldita sílaba. 

Parker. Obviamente que Parker calló en esa idiotez.

— _Básicamente, si yo aplicará una fuerza sobre ti ahora, tu aplicarías una igual, pero en sentido opuesto sobre mí._ —susurró el maldito bastardo aproximándose otro poco.

Que, no veía cómo era posible. Técnicamente se había subido sobre el regazo del chico.

— _Su-supongo, s-sí._

— _La ciencia no tiene fallas en este punto_ —se rio el disque intento de científico— _Está demostrado más allá de la duda razonable. Si una parte de mi cuerpo chocara con una tuya, tu cuerpo inevitablemente golpearía contra el mío con la misma fuerza._

Tony sumó otro insulto a la ciencia tras semejante arrogancia, sintiendo asco de la vulgar forma que tuvo para decir _«chocar»_. Que, si hubiera dicho embestir de una vez, sería menos desagradable.

— _Eso contradice los principios básicos de un buen científico. Siempre debes dudar, buscar la falla en una teoría, no pruebas que la refuten._ —susurró Peter y Tony no sabía si aplaudirlo por ponerlo en su lugar o golpearse el rostro con la misma mano, incrédulo con el absurdo intento de coqueteo que daba.

Era tan absurdo de ver, tan irreal. Por eso es por lo que Tony sentía nauseas, por eso es por lo que quería meterse dentro de la pantalla y darle una tunda a Parker, por caer en una treta tan, pero tan absurda. No por otra cosa y la maldita mierda con la voz en su mente que se reía de él por querer engañarse con otra cosa.

— _Bendito Galileo y su método científico. ¿No crees?_ —jadeó en un intento de sonar sensual el hijo de puta de lentes, que a su entender parecía más alguien con catarro, pero bueno, obviamente Parker y él no compartían el buen gusto.

El silencio llenó el auto. Tony se inclinó imperceptiblemente hacia adelante, se inclinó sintiendo la sangre de su cuerpo calentarse, hervir. Peter terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, el pecho del bastardo terminó de pegarse al de... al de su chico y Tony en verdad deseó que algo malo al muy hijo de puta le pasara. Tony lo deseó con fuerza, sin poder controlarlo, como un niño, como un infante cualquiera atravesando un maldito berrinche. Pero así fue, de esa forma deseó que el hijo de puta le quitara las manos de encima a su Peter.

Los gritos de victoria y alabanzas volvieron a llenar el auto haciendo que Tony volviera a sentirse molesto y confundido. Agitó su cabeza dando un respingo, dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento y se ordenó respirar. Se ordenó respirar y borrar todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos que no podía explicar, pero que sabía no debía tener. Era sumamente estúpido, algo vergonzoso e infantil.

Pese a que intenta que no, a que quería arrancarla de él, ahí estaba, casi podía sujetar esa emoción violenta y algo virulenta que se extendía por su mente, pero se ordenó mesura, se llamó al orden. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como en el auto todo era algarabía, todo eran risas. Esa era la reacción normal, mierda, obvio que sí, pero no lo entendía. Se sentía traicionado por sus amigos, Tony sentía que perdía completamente el norte y que quisiera poder volver a un lugar donde él era dueño de sus pensamientos, pero no había chance de tanto para él. Solo se tuvo que conformar con apretar los labios y mirar furioso la pantalla, oyendo claramente el sonido húmedo de la boca de ese bastardo asaltando la de Peter.

Happy tras él aplaudió y Rhodes lo ovacionó. ¿Por qué diablos lo festejaban? Jamás vio tal estupidez por un maldito beso. Aparte, diablos, Parker volvía a caer bajo. Sí, este espécimen era considerablemente mejor que el gordito, pero era un idiota sin cabeza. Él en verdad iba a tener que enseñarle cómo diablos buscarse un partido potable. Claro a Tony lo esquivaba, de él intentaba mantenerse a kilómetros, pero con sus amigos, como si nada, incluso si podía darse el lujo de darse el lote con estos. Pero cuando era él el que lo buscaba, el que intentaba tragarse su orgullo e ir por él para hacer algo juntos, le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

—¡Esa es una buena estrategia! —celebró Rhodes cuando lo único que se podía ver por la pantalla era un borrón oscuro de la estúpida chamarra del bastardo insulta científicos— ¡Y el resto idioteces! —concluyó orgulloso golpeando sus piernas con la mano mientras meneaba la cabeza como si hubiera vaya a saber uno que clase de basura de buen gusto.

—Denme mi dinero —jadeó Happy entre risas, inclinándose entre los asientos.

Tony estiró la mano para sujetar los billetes listo para estrujárselos en el rostro y mandarlos bajar de su auto para que él pudiera ponerlo en contacto y huir de aquel maldito lugar que lo tenía pensando en cosas que no debía, en cosas que no tenía qué, como lo era la molesta idea de que otro besaba a Peter, cuando todo pareció precipitarse sobre él. _Ten cuidado con lo que_ _deseas_ , rezaba el refrán, _porque puede volverse realidad_. Y Tony no tuvo cuidado, Tony no fue prudente o sabio. Tony la jodió, escupió al cielo y le deseó algo realmente grave al pequeño bastardo que besaba al mocoso con un simbionte metido en el cuerpo.

Rhodes intentó coger el dinero en la guantera al mismo tiempo que él, pero golpeó accidentalmente el vaso de gaseosa en el proceso y los tres contemplaban la escena de esté empezando a tambalearse sin esperanza sobre el tablero cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. gritó la alerta roja. Sin realmente pensar en ello, sin perder un segundo en cerrar los ojos e insultarse, activo el contenedor de los nanobots y escuchó como el gritó del compañero de Peter les perforaba los oídos.

Los amortiguadores del auto se vencieron cuando dos perfectas armaduras se encontraron sentadas listas para la acción. Happy peleó contra su puerta para salir, mientras que tanto la suya como la de Rhody fueron arrancadas de cuajo. No había tiempo para perder en estúpidas puertas o maldito autos arruinados.

Lo único en lo que se atrevió a pensar fue en Peter y en cómo diablos iba a conseguir hacer que este no se volviera un demente ermitaño. Jamás iba a querer volver a salir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera convencerlo de volver esa noche a casa. Tony sintió miedo. Sintió miedo y no por ese mocoso al que iban a salvarle el pellejo, por primera vez sintió miedo de perder a Peter, de perderlo dentro de su mente encerrado tras barrotes que no podría derretir con sus laser. Maldita sea, el chico nunca más iba a confiar en él, porque mientras Tony perdía el tiempo, mientras dejaba que aquella locura siguiera su curso, Peter se perdía. Peter se ponía en peligro, ponía a otros en peligro.

Le lanzó un último vistazo a la luneta delantera y vio la típica lluvia gris con las letras en azul eléctrico flotando.

**_«sin señal»_ **

Se alzó en vuelo con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos y escuchó débilmente como la armadura de su amigo hacía lo mismo.

—Iré a ver qué ningún de esos niños salga de los dormitorios. —les informó con un grito Happy corriendo en dirección a los cuartos.

Asintió silenciosamente y giró en dirección a las escalinatas. Solo con voltear en la esquina alcanzó a ver como el Simbionte, de cuerpo entero, sostenía al pobre chico por el cuello, a al menos dos metros del suelo. Le había rodeado el cuello con una de sus garras y la asquerosa lengua rosada se restregaba contra su cara.

— _¿Aun quieres besarnos?_ —canturreó divertido.

Tony sintió como el aire se le iba del cuerpo, se sintió insignificante y tan estúpido...

Volteó el rostro un segundo antes de tomar coraje y esperó a que Rhodes le dijera « _Te lo dije_ » lo había hecho y él no le había hecho caso. Sería su culpa si ese nerdo moría o le pasaba algo. Sacudió esa idea de su mente, no iba a pasar. Le había jurado a Parker que él estaba a cargo y así fuera tarde, Tony iba a cumplir su palabra, así le hubiera fallado, se aseguraría de que jamás Peter tuviera que volver a lamentar uno de sus errores.

Con el estómago encogido, voló rápidamente en su dirección una vez que los bancos dientes brillaron en la noche. En otra fracción de segundo que parecía nunca terminar, los alcanzo y con rabia hundió las manos bajo las axilas de esa cosa y la alzó de golpe, arrojándola al cielo, como si no tratara de algo más grande y liviana que una bola de béisbol.

El chico, que aún seguía firmemente agarrado por Simbionte, gritó por la sacudida y la nueva peligrosa altura que tomaron.

—¡IronMan! —gritó el remedo de científico extendiendo la mano hasta él— ¡Ayúdeme! —volvió a gritar peleando contra la mano del simbionte que lo seguía apretando firmemente por el cuello.

Lucía completamente asustado con el rostro deformado y las gafas torcidas. El pánico se leía en su mirada y Tony se insultó mentalmente por haber dejado que se quedará tanto tiempo a solas con Peter. Debió intervenir cuando vio sus intenciones, debió bajarse de ese auto y llevarse al chico a la Sede.

Había sentido el impulso, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Tony había querido hacer algo, interponerse y si no le hubiera amargado la boca ver como claramente se quería insinuar a Peter, si en verdad no lo hubiera cubierto la sensación de traición e inseguridad, sin dudas lo hubiera hecho, peor no. No, Tony se quedó en blanco luchando por no sentir nada de aquella mierda que se gestaba en su interior, de aquella cosa retorcida y oscura que le decía que nadie sería bueno para Peter, que todos eran unos malditos perdedores y que el chico no era material de exposición. Tony sintió que la evolución se perdía en su interior, que la capacidad de racionalidad lo abandonaba a cada palabra, a cada nuevo acercamiento, a cada guiño.

Por un maldito segundo Tony sintió la furia colmar su mente y se retrajo, se retrajo porque mierda, aquella mierda era intensa y él no podía permitir que sus incoherencias se volvieran hechos. Tony era el que debía mantenerse firme, mantenerse entero e inmutable. No eran celos. Él, para empezar, no sentía celos de nadie y de nada. Así que no, no eran celos, solo era cansancio mezclado con incredulidad. Él había sentido la molestia, pero... pero solo por jodido morbo se quedó viendo. No porque sintiera que era débil por entrometerse, no porque la culpa de sentir algo así por su pupilo lo forzara a alejarse y no hacer cosas idiotas o infantiles.

¿En verdad lo haría? Parker juraba que era heterosexual, pero desde el bochornoso evento en su living, se había distraído muchas veces estudiándolo. Si parecía un poco gay. Osea no es que uno pudiera aparentarlo sin más, pero una vez que lo pensó, se halló a si mismo rectificando día a día esa idea. ¿Sería ese famoso radar? No confiaba en esas idioteces, pero y por lo que fuera, se sentía extrañamente intrigado. Y no intrigado desde un aspecto científico. Cuando Tony no estaba fingiendo que no pasaba, su mente se concentraba en la forma en la que el cuerpo del chico encajaba en el suyo, en el suave aroma de su shampoo en su cabello y... y maldita sea, en lo extrañamente reconfortante que se sentía verlo por arriba y por abajo de la casa con su maldita sudadera y oliendo a su perfume.

Ahora su estúpida e indebida curiosidad sobre la maldita verdadera sexualidad de Peter estaba a punto de arruinar una vida. Su maldita reticencia para aceptar que había en verdad algo que tenía que tratar y que pese a eso tenía que actuar como un adulto los metió en eso.

—¡IronMan! —volvió a gritar atormentado y Tony no pudo seguir sintiendo que podría matarlo con sus propias manos, más bien sintió pena por el bastardo.

—Si bueno, a eso vine —gruñó volando rápidamente para rodearlos, pensando en que más le valía asegurarse de que ese pequeño bastardo terminará entero.

Tony sabía muy bien qué podía costarle la cordura a Peter caso contrario. Sin poder evitarlo recordó al chico llorando por él en esa horrible camilla. Apretó los dientes con furia y miró lleno de odio la silueta de Venom perderse en la penumbra de la noche, intentando atraparlo para evitar caer.

El Simbionte giró el rostro persiguiéndolo y se quiso aferrar a él cuando empezó a moverse lejos y cerca, tentándolo a atraparlo. Cuando el bichejo hizo el amago de arrojarle al mismo chico para evitar que pudiera alejarse otra vez, Tony apretó la mandíbula y le sujetó lo que creía era su muñeca, para impedirle tal acción. Los elevó unos metros más en el aire y lo soltó de pronto una vez que Venom intentó aferrarse a más partes de su traje.

—Este es un vuelo exprés, compañero —masculló acercándose otra vez.

El Simbionte lanzó un gruñido frustrado cuándo solo le dio un ligero toqué tras el cuello, volviendo a alzarlo otros metros y Tony le sonrió socarronamente. Cuando empezaron a caer otra vez, se apresuró a bajar en picada, para esperarlos un poco más abajo listo para evitar que Venom le hiciera alguna jugarreta.

Con el estómago revuelto escuchó los nuevos alaridos del rubio y pensó en lo que sería de Peter si el idiota que sollozaba en la altura moría aplastado contra el pavimento. No iba a perdonarlo. Sabía que el chico no hablaba de los drogadictos, pero tampoco los había olvidado.

Venom volvió a intentar agarrarse a él cuándo pasó a su lado cayendo y aprovecho su oportunidad. Lo pateó en medio del rostro cuándo este volvía terroríficamente el cuello buscándolo como una serpiente que se alza viendo a su presa. Estiró la mano, volvió a sujetarlo y jalándolo otro metro en el aire, Tony le sonrió con soberbia.

—Lo siento, pero no se permite equipaje de mano. —se burló.

El insecto gritó furioso y soltó al chico intentando atraparlo a él, qué volvía a virar, alejándose un poco más en esa danza que sostenían en el aire.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. —la llamó preocupado estirándose para sujetar a Venom por una de sus escurridizas garras, volviéndolo a lanzar más arriba. Lo quería lejos del niño ahora que había logrado soltarlo— Dame más potencia.

Se movía rápido y no tocaba demasiado a Venom cuando tenía que hacerlo. No quería que pudiera atraparlo entre sus tentáculos, así que se aseguraba de no darle la oportunidad, pero no era fácil. La cosa era inteligente, sabía esquivarlo y esas formas que podía tomar hacían que cogerlo no fuera tarea sencilla, pero se esforzaba. Volaba en zigzag y viraba bruscamente, se acercaba y se alejaba con rapidez, su mirada siempre fija en el chico que caía, en el chico que por nada del mundo Tony podía permitir que muera o se lesionara así fuera un maldito cabello. El grito del rubio corto el aire y apretó los dientes intentando llegar a él antes que el Simbionte.

— _¡Mio!_ —le gritó el bicho relamiéndose, cayendo en picada casi a un pasó de él, pero en lugar de concentrarse en sujetarlo y aplastarlo contra alguno de los edificios de aquella zona hasta matarlo a golpes o descubrir si la mierda esa era capaz de sangrar, Tony volvió la vista al rubio que caía en el aire agitando los brazos y las piernas como en una película de acción. Con repulsión vio el hilo nervudo y negro brillar queriendo atrapar al pobre chico y apuró más su ritmo. Sabía que como lo cogiera, no le iba a dar a Tony la oportunidad de arrebatárselo. Sus ojos blancos se fijaron en él y vio el destello diabólico en su mirada cuando volvió a correr el cuello enfocándose en su víctima.

— _Déjalo_ —dijo con firmeza y decisión Rhody, apareciendo en el aire bajo ellos— _yo me encargo de este. Desaste de esa cosa_ , —gruñó sujetando en el aire el cuerpo que caía— _Trae devuelta a Peter._

Sorprendentemente, su tono, por más que parecía molesto, no se sentía que fuera contra él. No iba a empujar su suerte indagando en ese preciso momento si su percepción era o no acertada, pero se arriesgaba a decir que estaba más enojado con el Simbionte.

—Correcto. —susurró viendo cómo, del bicho, unos cuantos tentáculos salían disparados en su dirección, al ver que le arrebataban su presa— F.R.I.D.A.Y, necesito una terraza alejada, unas toallas desinfectadas y agua tibia... Tenemos un niño que sacar de ahí dentro.

Surcó el cielo estudiándolo con ojo crítico y se agachó por el Simbionte cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. le marcó una azotea lejana. El bicho técnicamente estaba por caer contra el pavimento cuando le sujetó la mano y tiró con fuerza. Viendo como el moco intergaláctico se pegaba a su armadura, Tony suspiró.

—Máxima potencia.

— _Enseguida, jefe._

Sintió la agarras perforar parte de la armadura en la zona de su pierna y siseo molesto. Una pequeña sacudida los alejó de su propósito, pero al diablo con esa cosa, no iba a ganarle.

—¡F.R.I.D.A.Y.!

— _Dirigiendo toda la potencia a los propulsores inferiores_ —fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Sintió la sacudida de energía recorrer el traje y se impulsó en dirección al edificio con más ansias asesinas que nunca en su vida.

—Cómpralo. —no quería sorpresas.

Parecía un reservado de oficinas para alquiler, esperaba que el propietario no fuera muy apegado a él.

— _Ya es nuestro. —_ le informó cuando estuvo cerca.

—Buena chica. Ahora baja la potencia, no quiero que nuestros amigos de la Armada empiecen con sus idioteces.

Alcanzó el edificio y voló a baja velocidad a la par de este. Estudiando que cada piso estuviera vacío como esperaban, fue ascendiendo hasta la azotea escuchando los gruñidos del Simbionte. La cosa esa había empezado a intentar arrancarle partes del traje y no le molestaba. Bueno, si era molesto, pero no le preocupaba. La armadura volvía a armarse en segundos y eso solo parecía fastidiar más al bicho. El verdadero incordio era que a veces sus garras alcanzaban su piel, lo molesto, era que picaba cada que lo rasguñaba.

—Amigo, vamos a necesitar una palabra de seguridad si insistes en seguir así—se quejó dejando atrás la terraza— ¿Algo crítico?

— _Nada, jefe. Un par de heridas superficiales._

—¿Los signos del chico? —gruñó sintiendo como esa cosa otra vez lo sacudía en el aire— Estúpida sabandija... —gruñó agitando el hombro para sacárselo de encima cuando alcanzó otra vez su ropa— Con un demonio, me gustaba esta chaqueta —se quejó.

— _Mismos valores que los últimos registrados, señor. Ninguna anomalía de comportamiento._

Meneó la cabeza, seguía sin saber si eso era bueno o malo. ¿La simbiosis había sido completada, o simplemente no avanzaba más por algún motivo? ¿Esa cosa en algún momento iba a apoderarse completamente del cuerpo de Peter o iba a morir siendo un huésped en él? No tenía puta idea y eso lo molestaba más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó la transformación total? —preguntó teniendo en cuenta no volar tan lejos, para evitar que ese hijo de puta pudiera volver a soltar a Peter de una distancia letal.

— _Una vez que perdió el control... 1.3 segundos._

—Nunca tuve oportunidad. —murmuró molesto— ¿Altura?

Venom había conseguido envolverlo casi al completo así que decidió que ya era suficiente paseo por una noche.

— _Poco más de diez mil metros._

—Oh, vaya que si fue rápido este viaje —se lamentó— Bien, dame corriente.

Escucho el grito de la cosa contra sus oídos y se maldijo por millonésima vez. Intentó (con muy poco éxito) recordarse que Peter no sufriría daño alguno y contó mentalmente. Un az azulado recorrió todo el traje y voló lejos del Simbionte cuando este intento atraparlo mientras caía al vacío.

—Gracias por volar en Aerolíneas Stark —musitó esperando a que se estrellara contra el frío concreto levitando a metros de él, sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a crecer y llenarlo— No nos recomiende con sus amigos.

El espantoso sonido que hizo al chocar viajó por la noche hasta sus oídos, estremeciéndolo. Diablos, que jodidos estaban. Con un suspiró, descendió en picada y aterrizó junto al cuerpo inerte de Peter. Se armó de valor y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. No sería fácil, pero debía mantenerse frío y fuerte. El chico necesitaría un pilar, no una bola de disculpas y lamentos, como sentía la necesidad de ser. Verlo tirado en el piso no era una experiencia agradable y había tenido que pasar por eso muchas veces a lo largo de ese último tiempo.

Se acercó otro pasó al chico y desactivó el traje en ese instante. El mocoso estaba de costado y dándole la espalda. Allí tendido no parecía tener lesiones y tampoco había sangre a su alrededor. Sintió náuseas y un malestar inmediato. Pensó en los Osborn, pensó en el hijo de puta de Galler, pensó en cómo iba a matarlos a los tres con sus propias manos. La espalda de Peter se movió de golpe culpa de un sollozo que abrió la noche y Tony frenó en seco, apretando sus ojos, jurando que iba a matarse a sí mismo luego de haber acabado con esos tres.

—Peter...

El chico no respondió, o eso creía, solo se escuchó otro fuerte sollozo; Un quejido tan triste y desolado que todos los instintos de Tony respondieron. Su cuerpo tembló lleno de furia y tristeza cuándo se agachó al lado de Peter e intento hacer que se volteara y lo mirara a la cara.

—Ey niño, todo está bien. —susurró apretando su hombro— Ya se terminó Peter. —murmuró vacilando sobre si era o no propio hundir la mano en sus rulos.

Automáticamente percibió y vio un borrón inmenso venirse sobre él. No alcanzó a encogerse, a correr o mearse, cuándo una fuerte briza le despeinó el cabello. Con los ojos cerrados, esperó sintiendo el silencio rodearlo. No parecía estar en peligro, al menos no lo sentía, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. La había jodido _otra vez_ y cada vuelta se hacía más difícil mirar al chico. Claro que de cada fallo aprendían algo, se acercaban más al meollo del asunto, pero no estaba nada convencido de que esté así lo viera.

Parpadeó intentando determinar si le habían arrancado alguna extremidad cuando escuchó el llamado de Peter a lejos. Agachado a unos cuántos metros, el chico lo miraba asustado. Sintió cada gota de sudor humedecer su cuello y lo miró lleno de mil perdones que sabían insuficientes y poco llenadores. La había jodido tanto, la había cagado a un nivel que Tony sabía no tenía perdón.

Los ojos llenos de vida y chispa que tanto conocía, que tantas veces contempló intrigado y deseoso de poder imitarlo, se encontraban rojos e inundados por las lágrimas. Su estómago se contrajo y un dolor sordo le golpeó el pecho. Cómo si fuera poco, en estos parecía crecer en ellos una dolorosa y solitaria devastación. Parecía como si cada lágrima que derramara dejara más espacio al dolor para establecerse.

Sintió su cuerpo volverse insoportablemente pesado. El peso de sus malas decisiones no era poco y amenazaba con derrumbarlo sobre su trasero. Se merecía que el chico le diera una tunda. Se merecía que Venom se la diera.

— Peter...

— N-no —susurró agrandando los ojos con el terror al verlo enderezarse para volver a acercarse.

Se lo merecía. Se merecía que le temiera. Era tan estúpido e irresponsable que daba terror. Eso y que lo había lanzado de más de treinta pies de altura. Sí, él lanzó a Venom, pero nada le aseguraba que Peter no sentía aquello como propio. Bajo esos nervios asquerosos y babosos se escondía el chico, no era ilógico que temiera.

— Peter, no voy a lastim-

— Soy peligroso —susurró el chico cortándolo.

Tony bajó las manos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Las facciones de Peter se habían deformado dejando lugar a una cara extraña. Bien, en llano, el chico tenía cara de loco y Tony no necesitó que Bruce le dijera que estaba muy muy jodido para notarlo. No era tan estúpido.

— Parker, no digas idioteces —lo reprendió forzándose a no ponerle interés a la mirada enloquecida con la que miraba sus manos y su cuerpo, temeroso del mismo— Puedes ser insoportablemente hablador —prosiguió tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Ya no era ese chico hablador y divertido. Ya no era nada de lo que Tony conoció y sabía que una parte de él dejó que aquella mierda de charla sobre leyes de Newton siguiera, porque por un segundo, cuando Peter se rio, Tony pudo escuchar al chico que se metió tras él en su taller jadeando extasiado al verlo todo por primera vez.

—Pero no eras pelig- —intentó seguir, pero el Peter lo cortó.

—¡Deje de subestimarnos! —le gritó agotado y ambos notaron el plural, ambos notaron lo mal que estaba eso, lo peligroso que era— Deje de hacerlo —jadeó sentándose en el suelo. Cayendo en este sin más, con el rostro crispado y agotado, con mis hombros caídos y la voz rota— Casi... casi... usted no sabe lo quería... lo que quería hacerle... —llevó ambas manos a su rostro y ocultándolo de él volvió a soltar un sollozo destrozado.

Se sentía tan frustrado que le dolía. Con un demonio ni siquiera se le ocurría qué diablos decirle. No, no lo sabía, pero hacía una maldita y asquerosa idea. Teniendo en cuenta lo que les había hecho a los dos vagabundos, nada bueno podía depararle al niñato que estaba con Peter.

— Pues, desde donde vi, quería besarlo... —se rio acercándose otro pasó.

—No es gracioso —musitó corriendo las manos para verlo.

Tony de sentía torpe y fuera de su elemento. Él solo tenía su humor. Le gustaría poder darle algo más que lógica e ironía, pero la verdad no tenía nada. Solo autodesprecio, solo unas disculpas que a ninguno ayudaría. Peter no iba a aceptarlas, era obvio que ni siquiera era consciente del grado de responsabilidad que tenía Tony. El chico no sabía que él lo había perseguido para asegurarse de darle un respiro, un tiempo fuera. Peter no sabía que mientras su juventud lo exponía a un peligro que Tony vio venir a lo lejos, él se entregó a sus miedos y vio desde la cobarde distancia como la catástrofe se gestaba. Tony estuvo tan a tiempo de evitar a aquello, que era solo y solo su responsabilidad lo que pasó.

—¿Sabes que no es gracioso? —susurró sin poder hacer otra cosa que recurrir a la única arma que alguna vez funcionó para él— Que te tragases la mierda de Newton. Eso no lo fue.

El chico ni siquiera se rio. Solo lo miró con los ojos vacíos, huecos y sin vida. Temblaba desde el suelo y se había abrazado a sus rodillas, logrando que, al mecerse, diera la triste imagen de un demente cualquiera. Sin resistir el impulso, se acercó más y eso si pareció bastar para despertarlo. Arrastrándose por el suelo, Peter se alejó de él entre balbuceos, pero Tony no iba a permitir tal idiotez. Caminó más rápido y decidido hasta él. No iba a alejarlo. Primero que lo matara.

—¡N-no! —le gritó el chico alzando las manos para lanzarle una de sus telarañas.

—¿Intentas usar mis trucos contra mí, Potter? —se rio esquivándolo— F.R.I.D.A.Y. desactiva las muñequeras.

Peter lo miró impotente y se paró. Justo ahí lo vio. Vio la pequeña llama centellar en sus ojos. Vio al chico de quince años que en la bahía tuvo el descaro de gritarle pese a que le había salvado el pellejo.

 _«Ese es mi mocoso»_ se dijo con orgullo _«Muéstrame tus garras»_

—Déjate de idioteces. Peleé contra un Dios, un Hulk, un ejército de robots, un ejército alienígena, dos Super soldados... ¿Sí te llegas a hacer una idea de lo que tienes que hacer para impresionarme?

—¡Esta no es una estúpida competencia! —le gruñó rabioso y a Tony poco le importó si era peligroso tocarle los huevos a un simbionte, prefería verlo vivo y peleando que llorando a sus pies.

—Es verdad, no tienes punto de comparación. No después de Hulk. —se quejó chasqueando la lengua.

Peter le lanzó una mirada colérica y Tony sonrió petulante. Al menos no seguía llorando. Podía perfectamente ese no ser el método más inteligente de conseguir que el chico se calmara, pero a él ese método jamás le fallaba.

— _Tony, tenemos un problema —_ gruñó Rhodes por su intercomunicador, frenando su andar.

Peter dio un respingo y pese a sus dudas, se acercó un poco más para oír.

 _«Darwin, sé que es pedir mucho, pero no dejes que el maldito haya muerto de un infarto»_ pidió en silencio. Como esa fuera la noticia, él podía despedirse para siempre de Peter.

—Sí, yo tengo acá una situación...

— _Créeme que ésta es peor._

Giró sin ánimos de andar fingiendo y miró a la nada concentrado en la voz de su amigo.

—¿Murió? —susurró apretando más el intercomunicador en su oído.

Con suerte no escucharía todo.

— _Ojalá._

Sorprendido, miró fijamente el piso intentando pensar en un peor escenario. _«¿Dónde está esa suerte, Parker cuando la necesitamos?»_ pensó dispuesto a ir a coger del pescuezo al mismo Dios y zamarrearlo por un puñetero respiro.

— _Luego que lo deje en el suelo, intenté sacarle la dirección de su casa para llevarlo, pero seguía en shock. Le llevó un rato destetar, pero... luego empezó a murmurar mierdas sobre extraterrestres, área 51, exámenes y putas disecciones._

Bueno, _eso_ no se lo vio venir. Tony abrió la boca, la cerró. Parpadeó alzando la vista y la clavó en el cielo estrellado. Maldijo para sí, maldijo porque la verdad no sabía que era peor, no sabía que dolería más para Peter. Aquella era la peor parte, esa, cuando te tocaba ver como lo traicionaban, como otra vez un amigo le daba la espalda, como pisoteaban la confianza que daba. Seguro ese hijo de puta no tenía idea de todo lo que Peter estaba pasando, pero una idea debía hacerse y sin dudas le importaba bien poco haber sentido una especie de flechazo por el chico, porque ahora Peter representaba todo un mundo de posibilidades. Millonarias posibilidades.

— _Intente hacele entender lo idiota que era seguir por ahí_ —gruñó— _Pero el idiota empezó a hablar de experimentos biológicos. Susurra como loco Stark. Pareciera que hubiera encontrado una puta mina de oro._

Tony juró por lo bajo y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Llama a Marks en... diez minutos —calculó mirando su reloj— Ella va a ofrecerle un trat-

_—¡¿Qué tiene que ver esa pobre chica con este idiota?!_

Sintió el cuerpo de Peter a su espalda y se giró para encararlo, dejando que Rhodes se quejara un poco más. La asustada mirada ahora lucía más triste, extrañamente feliz, pero tan triste que dolía verlo. Conocía esa expresión, conocía como se sentía ese tipo de soledad y por un segundo sintió que no quería vivir en el mundo de mierda que hacía que Peter pasar por eso.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó a Rhodes, estirando el brazo para poder sujetar a Peter y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Ya no quería perder tiempo valioso cuestionando que tan meritorios eran esos abrazos o que tan debido era que un tipo, de su respetable y nada humillante edad, abrazara tan seguido a un crío como Peter. Había entendido y aceptado que el chico era de _esos_ y, a decir verdad, en ese momento que parecía desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, Tony sintió que él también era de _esos_. Sintió que le importaba una mierda el placer que le traía a su cuerpo estrecharlo, le daba lo mismo si con eso se aseguraba de sostener sus partes todas juntas en lo que averiguaba con solucionar a aquello. Quería apretarlo contra su pecho y pedirle perdón de una forma silenciosa por todo aquello, por toda esa noche de mierda, por tener que ahora hacerlo presenciar aquello, por dejarlo expuesto a eso.

Peter lo miró durante una fracción de segundo antes de dudar, negar y alejarse de él. Mirándolo molesto, Tony se quedó allí plantado con el brazo estirado y la mano abierta. _«¿Perdón?»_ pensó incrédulo, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvió, como protestó y se quejó.

— _...ella no puede hacer-_

—Yo le pago para que lo haga —le espeto taladrado a Peter con la mirada, sacudiendo otra vez la mano, esa vez dándole la muda orden de que se acercara a él y lo dejara jodida mierda abrazarlo— Ella le hará una oferta que debería bastar para convencerlo. Si no funciona, te encargas personalmente de que entienda que no era una oferta. ¿Fui claro? —gruñó bajando el brazo lleno de rabia y frustración al ver que ese condenado solo negaba y se alejaba agachando la mirada— ¡Ven aquí y deja que te abrace maldita sea! —se quejó alejando la mano del intercomunicador.

— _¿Perdona qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Enfócate degenerado, sé que me encuentras irresistible, pero puedes no pensar con la polla por cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que debo ir con Marks, ¿necesitas refuerzos?_

—No a ti idiota. —gruñó rabioso— ¡Parker! ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y! —se quejó incrédulo cuando Peter atinó a escapar del tejado, saltando por el lateral del edificio.

— _Lo sigo, jefe. Se dirige al norte. Parece que vuelve a casa._

— _¿Necesitas refuerzos o qué Stark?_

— Ve con Marks. Yo me encargo de ese mocoso.

— _No seas duro con él Tony. Lo que pasó hoy..._

 _—_ Ve con ella y asegúrate de que ese bastado entienda que, si tengo que matarlo para mantener su boca cerrada, por Parker, lo haré.

— _Si está grabación cayera en manos del gobierno de Norteamérica, me gustaría decir que yo, el Coronel James Rupert Rhodes, no voy, ni quiero, matar a un chico._

— Salúdame a Milena Rhodes, procura no babear sobre su pijama.

— _Eres un mald-_

Tony cortó la comunicación con una risa en los labios. Se concedió unos segundos para respirar e intentar pensar con claridad. La mierda llegaba hasta sus oídos. El chico se había escapado, el bastardo de poca monta tenía pensamientos sacados de una espantosa película sobre Peter, su auto estaba destruido y su chaqueta arruinada.

Alzó la vista al cielo y se preguntó qué más podía pasar en una sola noche. Tony, en verdad, no tenía idea lo que todavía quedaba por pasar.

—¿Mis anteojos...? —preguntó al aire, cayendo en la cuenta de que no los traía.

— _En el auto, señor._

— Que inoportuno. —resopló— ¿Celular?

— _Junto a los anteojos_

Rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

— ¿Parker? Y no vale que digas junto al celular. —masculló sacándose la chaqueta.

Lanzó un suspiro viendo el feo rasguño en el hombro y supo que debía desecharla.

— _Se frenó en un edificio a unas pocas manzanas. Está parado mirando los dormitorios._

Alzó los ojos al cielo y juró por lo bajo. Con un demonio... justo lo que le faltaba.

— Le encanta ser un mártir. —resopló rascándose el cuello— Haz el favor de contenerlo allí.

— _Ya envié una cápsula a su ubicación._

— A Banner no le va a gustar que juegues con sus juguetes.

— _Creo que el doctor Banner me perdonará._

— Seguro que sí, le caes bien. Bueno... ponme con Marks. Envia un auto para que Happy vaya a Queens y busque a May. El chico la va a necesitar.

— _Correcto Jefe, ¿algo más?_

Tony lo pensó seriamente. Inspiró hondo, lejos de Peter, lejos del idiota de gafas y de todo era más fácil centrarse y pensar fríamente. No podía dejar que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, era hora de centrarse y hacer las cosas como correspondía. Claro que quería más, mucho más, pero estaba atado de pies y manos. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y no parecía tener una salida de emergencia. Los acuerdos eran claros y marcaban una línea muy clara sobre lo que IronMan podía y no hacer.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y sintió como toda la furia que lo dominaba se disipaba dejando la sensación de poder que siempre ostentaba corriendo libre por su cuerpo. Por suerte, su nombre de pila era Anthony y se apellidaba Stark.

—Quiero todo lo que se pueda conseguir de ese mocoso. Familia, amigos, conocidos y personas con las que se rozó alguna vez. Toda esa información la quiero en poder de Ray con instrucciones precisas. Si alguna vez abre la boca, se acabó mi bondad.

— _Si, señor_.

Tony activo su traje y saltó del techó antes de que este hubiera terminado de ceñirse a su cuerpo. Dejó que el vértigo y la adrenalina lo abrazaran antes de activar los propulsores en dirección a Parker. Iba a abrazar a ese maldito mocoso así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza. 


	12. En la noche

La noche en que la vida, y ya puestos, todos los planes que Tony tenía para ella se fueron al demonio, el clima no era particularmente cálido.

Alguien diría que era una curiosa casualidad que la noche en que su frío y hosco corazón volviera a ser recorrido por aquella desesperante y adictiva corriente de necesidad, el clima acompañara su humor con un frío y constante viento.

Le tomaría años preguntarse por qué, cómo y cuándo. Más años le tomaría entender que esas preguntas no tendrían una respuesta más certera que la que obtuvieron tales como: de dónde venimos y a dónde vamos. Pese a que entendería que aquellas preguntas eran tan imposibles de responder como lo era el misterio de los universos paralelos, sería en aquella noche donde encontraría el vestigio de una explicación.

Jamás habría un aquí y ahora, le llevaría toda la vida entender que no existía un por qué en un momento exacto, pero esa noche es cuanto más se acercará a una respuesta.

Una noche donde convergerán sentimientos complejos y necesidades escondidas, que propiciarán el inicio de algo que a futuro llamará destino. Furia, soledad, tristeza, cariño y necesidad se mezclarán con el arrepentimiento, la culpa, el deseo y un joven que siempre fue mucho más que uno del montón.

Claro que Tony no pensará en esto si no hasta años más tarde, esa noche, en su presente, lo único que tenía lugar era atrapar al chico de Queens que se le había escapado y el cuál por muy idiota que parezca, necesitaba abrazar.

El teléfono apenas sonó una vez antes de que su diligente asistente contestara.

—Marks.

— _Señor Stark._

—Rhodes va en camino a tu casa —murmuró sobrevolando el edificio donde Peter esperaba sentado bajo el domo electromagnético de contención que había diseñado el propio Bruce.

Diría que se sintió culpable, pero más bien era lo contrario. La furia por su osadía lo recorría demasiado vívida en su interior como para que le diera pena. Nadie en su puta vida lo rechazó y Tony no es que fuera a permitir que ese niño lo hiciera. No. Y no era una cuestión de orgullo. Era una cuestión de criterio. Parker se alejaba de él, no solo físicamente. Permitirle esa distancia era permitirle todo tipo de distancia y la sola idea lo ponía enfermo.

— _Ya veo..._ —dijola chica vacilando ligeramente— _Intuyo que no se trata de una visita del tipo personal._

Tony sonrió al escucharla. Se deshizo del casco en su traje una vez que aterrizó en la solitaria terraza, viendo como Peter seguía allí sin luchar por liberarse. Su imagen lo desconcertó unos segundos y frente a sus ojos las peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad, pues Peter lejos de intentar algo como enderezarse, mirarlo o mandarlo a la mismísima mierda por su irresponsabilidad, se quedó allí sentado, esperando a que él decidiera liberarlo.

Tony sintió el retorcijón en su abdomen y quiso poder destruir aquel edificio con sus propios puños. Ese no era su chico, ese no era el niño que Tony con tanto esfuerzo había dejado tranquilo y a la espera de que, sin su asquerosa intervención, pudiera ser lo magnífico que sería.

« _¿Qué te hicieron Parker?_ », se preguntó con desprecio y dolor. El mocoso que había reclutado hacía años, jamás se hubiera quedado dentro de un domo energético, ni, aunque para salir hubiera tenido que dejarse achicharrar. El chico que él tanto había cuidado desde el anonimato hubiera descubierto la forma de interrumpir el intercambio energético entre los cuatro reactores que lo mantenían cautivo. Ese era su chico, uno que luchaba, uno que peleaba y no se rendía. No aquel, no ese que estaba sentado sin fuerza suficiente para enderezar los hombros.

—Supones bien. —murmuró sabiendo que alargar esa charla lo separaba de su verdadero problema en el suelo, o bueno, en el tejado— Va a llevarte un idiota que acaba de convertirse en el físico en jefe de nuestra planta en América Latina.

— _Pero nosotros no tenemos... Supongo que voy a conseguirnos una. —_ dijo interrumpiéndose sola.

—Que nadie diga que esos años en Harvard no sirvieron.

— _Dudo que alguien lo diga, señor._ —se mofó.

—Hay idiotas para todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Tony esperó partiendo su mente entre la charla e intentar determinar qué hacer con Parker. Obviamente no podía solo dejarlo allí consumiéndose, pero tampoco es que supiera que hacer si lo liberaba en ese preciso momento. Qué le diría, cómo lo despertaría. Porque ese chico necesitaba despertar. Eso era así. Se esforzó tanto por cuidarlo esas últimas semanas que no vio lo malditamente fundamental que era hacer que Parker espabilara.

No solo le había fallado al dejar que lo atrapen, Tony falló haciendo todo mal una vez que lo tuvo bajo su ala. « _Voy a hacerme cargo»_ cuántas malditas veces se lo dijo, ¿cuántas? Tantas que él mismo se convenció de que eso era lo correcto.

Esas mierdas habían osado tocarlo, le habían faltado completamente el respeto al secuestrar a su pupilo y peor, mucho peor, trasgredieron cualquier puñetero límite en el instante en que lo encadenaron. Todo lo que vino después de eso no tenía nombre, pero Tony sabía que era responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que Peter estuviera bien.

Pero no vio, no prestó atención. Eso era lo importante para él y su cabrona mente que no paraba de confundir lo correcto de sus necesidades.

Peter necesitaba despertar y hacerse cargo de su vida, así eso significara que Troya ardiera. Tony debía solo contener el fuego y evitar un desastre épico, pero no podía apretarlo entre sus brazos y solo cubrirlo en lo que sus manos acaban por fracturar los malditos huesos del rostro de Marcell.

Mierda, otro error, otro y otro, uno y otro. Peter tenía que aceptar eso y avanzar, solo continuar. Aceptar que no era la muerte de nadie, aceptar que la cosa se jodió mucho, pero que aún era capaz de ser alguien, de ser un superhéroe y un chico normal. Así a Tony le tocara construirle una puta correa a ese simbionte, Peter era capaz y él había permitido con su sobreprotección que al chico se le olvidara, que el chico continuara con su vida en pausa y dándole a él la libertad de mirar por su seguridad y su protección.

— _Y aparte de nuestro mejor puesto... ¿qué más debo ofrecer?_ —dijo al cabo de un largo rato, en el que Tony no se dio cuenta de cuanto se había perdido en su mente.

—Paquete completo. —se repuso rápido y cuadró los hombros viendo a su chico aferrar con más fuerza sus rodillas, como si sus palabras lo estuvieran azotando— Lujos, extravagancias... todo lo que leas que ese idiota pueda querer. —espetó con más fuerza, sintiendo como la mierda de culpa se mezclaba con el odio haciendo que un ligero golpeteo en la parte posterior de su cabeza empezara irritarlo— Rhodes hará el trabajo sucio.

— _Me aburre ser la buena._ —se quejó con un resoplido y Tony sintió algo parecido a un baño de calma— _Supongo que no es de mi incumbencia por qué repentinamente estamos haciendo tal oferta._ —añadió de malos modos, aún demasiado ofendida con él porque siempre la hacía lucir como una dulce y tierna asistente, demasiado tonta y tímida como para notar cuando la estaban embaucando.

Tony se rio. Cuando perdió definitivamente a Pepper, pensó que jamás nadie llenaría un cuarto de sus zapatos. Por supuesto que Marks llegó, sujetó esos zapatos y los desechó, dejando los suyos en su lugar.

—No lo es. —reconoció con una sonrisa— Pero asegúrate de que entienda que, con el puesto, se debe olvidar de todo lo que llamó vida aquí. No más contacto con nadie. Ni su familia. —gruñó— Marks, asegúrate que entienda que a mí nadie logra engañarme.

— _Eso me agrada más. —_ dijo satisfecha— _Correcto. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?_

Tony escuchó el traqueteo de una máquina de café y sonrió pensando que sería de lo más inapropiado pedirle que se quede en bata para matar a Rhodes de un infarto.

—¿Recuerdas a los Osborn? —susurró con poca esperanza de que Peter no oyera.

Lentamente se empezó a acercar al domo, sabía que no podía dilatarlo por siempre, no había forma de escapar a eso. Era un experto en desentenderse, pero esa vez, no había escapatoria o camino por el cual cortar. Iba a tener que hacerle frente iba a tener que hacer esas cosas de adulto tan molestas y hablar de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos y asegurarse de que Peter terminara la noche con el rostro alzado y la convicción de que podría. Mierda, podría salir adelante.

Tony empezaba a juntar argumentos en su mente para esto. Enumerar todas las veces donde se hizo cargo solo de Venom, todas las veces que lo domó, pese a que se le iba el control, aun así conseguía domarlo y se planteó seriamente hablar sobre los chips de rastreó y medicinal. No era lo que más se le antojaba, pero él podría hacer que se le grabara en la cabeza que allí no terminó su vida.

Si no le hubiera dado tanta pena ver como martirizaban su cuerpo, seguro que le hubiera pateado el culo hacía rato. Jamás debió permitir que se volviera tan débil, tan necesitado. Era reconfortante poder hacer algo por él, poder darle consuelo y serle útil. Esa era la asquerosa verdad. Tony necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba poder contenerlo.

Aquella misma noche se preguntó cómo idiota por qué no podía frenar. Llevaba semanas sintiendo eso, pero no podía dar con la respuesta, era difícil, le daba culpa. Basto ver a su chico derrotado para entenderlo, basto ver su error y su terror más profundo fusionarse para entender algo tan evidente y elemental.

Si Peter era fuerte, si se reía y miraba de frente al mundo listo para comérselo, que haría Tony por él, ¿darle una palmada? Ridículo. Tony necesitaba poder estar ahí para él a un nivel fundamental porque lo que quedaba era si no ser ese maldito motivo por el cual Peter siempre padecía, ser esa figura que jamás estaba cuando se la necesitaba.

Por eso abría los brazos, por eso lo tomaba entre ellos y lo aferraba. Tony quería que se desangrara frente a él para poder arreglarlo y mantenerlo entero. Egoísmo, puto y maldito egoísmo. Sucia necesidad de que Peter lo necesitara en su vida. Asco daba.

Peter era fuerte por naturaleza y aquella mierda casi lo rompe. No lo hizo, nunca lo romperían, su chico era fuerte, era duro de roer. Y Tony le permitió hacer que lo olvidara, Tony les permitió hacer que creyera que no lo era. Apretándolo contra su pecho solo reafirmaba eso. Era ahora de ser él puñeteramente hombre.

Podía estar en la vida del chico pese a que este no se estuviera viniendo a bajo, nada lo impedía. No tenía que preocuparle algo tan estúpido. Peter era un perro lazarillo por definición, jamás le daría la espada solo porque no necesitara que Tony lo mantuviera entero con la misma fuerza de sus brazos. Tony podía no volver a cometer él sus propios errores y asegurarse de tener la relación que quería con Peter. Él podía retroceder el tiempo y volver al día que lo recogió en la universidad, podía volver a ese momento donde se reían en su taller y se burlaba de él. Tony podía y maldito demonio si no lo quería.

Una parte turbia de él pensó en los abrazos y Tony se esforzó por desoírla, pero esta se revolvía furiosa y hambrienta. Peter no estaba tan lejos y estos querían cerrarse en torno a él y asegurarse de tenerlo a salvo, pero él iba a aprender a controlar esa maldita idiotez. Era cuestión de fuerza de voluntad, de encauzar su mente. Todo era parte del paquete de necesitar que Peter lo necesitara. Nada más. _Nada._ Solo debía recordar que igual Peter siempre lo necesitaría, porque de alguna forma Tony lo hacía a la inversa, así que no había motivos para creer lo contrario.

— _Señor Stark..._ —preguntó con impaciencia— _Ya le dije que sé perfectamente quién es._

Tony se maldijo y apartó los ojos del chico. Los apartó sintiendo en el fondo de su estómago una penosa inseguridad que le hacía querer devolver. ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba con él?! Maldita sea, se suponía que él estaba solo preocupado por el chico, no putos e infantiles abrazos. ¡Desde cuando maldita sea esa basura le importaba!

Tony sentía claramente el peso de aquellos pensamientos contradictorios volverlo loco. Buscaba respuestas a las mismas preguntas y ni había una que pareciera amoldarse completamente a lo que la realidad que vivía.

—Necesito ir por el padre. —gruñó intentando apartar eso de su mente, alejar de su cabeza todo aquello que no podía entender o estudiar en profundidad.

Ese día que a esta altura parecía tener una peligrosa cantidad de 72 horas en uno mismo, no hacía más que extenderse y de una vez debía terminar todo. Iba a hacer aquello, iba a ir a dormir y en la mañana iba a hacer el asqueroso esfuerzo de diseccionar su mente, entender ese acumulo de necesidades que no podía encajar ni a golpes en sentimientos paternales y arreglar lo que estuviera mal. No iba a volver a poner a Peter en el medio de su mierda mental.

—Lo que sea que tengas lo quiero. —resolutivo asintió viendo como las manos de Peter limpiaban su rostro.

— _Se rumorea que se están recuperando._ —dijo lentamente, como si sondeara el camino. Tony se alcanzó a imagina que ella estaría siguiéndoles las pista desde mucho antes de que él se le ocurriera que podía necesitar mantener un ojo fijo sobre ellos— _Si pudiera volver a intervenir..._

—Carta blanca. Lo quiero mendigando para el mediodía. —viendo detenidamente a Peter llorar, se lo pensó mejor— Esta vez asegúrate de que mi puerta sea la única que pueda tocar. Y Marks, lo quiero tan desesperado, como para empujarlo hacia ella.

— _¿Políticamente también?_

—Más solo que cuando el muy hijo de puta estaba en el útero.

— _Un placer._

Sin despedirse, Tony cortó la comunicación. No quería perder tiempo pensando en ese malnacido, con él arreglaría asuntos más adelante.

Caminó lentamente y se acercó al domo, deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros. La corriente eléctrica le acarició la piel de las mejillas y se deshizo de su armadura nada más ver como el cuerpo en el suelo se estremecía.

No estaba seguro de si le temía, pero no quería asustarlo más de la cuenta. Peter se paró automáticamente y se limitó a ver al chico pese a que este mantenía el mentón pegado al pecho. Estudió su rostro pálido, sus hombros caídos y sus manos apretadas en dos puños. Lucía devastado y a la vez agotado. Tony no estaba seguro por qué no peleaba, pero sabía que la respuesta no podía ser buena. Que se resignara no entraba en el orden natural de la vida. Al menos, no en una en la que a Tony le apetecía vivir.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. quita el domo.

Frente a sus ojos la carga eléctrica dejó de vibrar y por fin pudo ver como Peter alzaba los ojos en su dirección. Como era de esperarse, lucían rojos, hinchados y aún había en ellos pequeños rastros de humedad.

La culpa supo amarga en su boca.

La aplastante necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y forzar una mejoría lo volvió a golpear. Deseaba que eso fuera así de fácil, así de rápido y práctico. Sostenerlo hasta que se recompusiera y pudiera volver a mirarlo con ese deje de sobradez y humildad.

Tony intentó acercarse, pero le falló la fuerza. Había una selecta cantidad cosas por las que se arrepentiría en la vida. Una lista mucho más corta de lo que muchos creerían, puesto que un error era solo un error y si no obró de mala fe, castigarse por alguna variable externa que falló no era su estilo; Pero haber dejado que Peter se metiera en aquel desastre encabezaba plenamente la lista.

Escuchó el zumbido que hicieron los cuatro contenedores cuando se unieron en el piso volviendo a formar una pequeña bala metalizada de no más de trece centímetros y solo el silbido de ésta perdiéndose en la noche flotó entre ellos.

En un rascacielos de al menos veinte pisos, difícilmente había algo que escuchar aparte de tus propios pensamientos. No dudaba que los de Peter eran tétricos. Sabía que decían que los ojos eran la ventana al alma y esperó que aquello solo fuera algo que los poetas inventaron para tirarse mujeres, porque lo que veía en esos ojos cafés no era algo agradable.

Dolor. Tanto dolor. Tony sentía que se desgarraba solo con verlos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Ese chico tan lleno de vida, ese chico que le sacaba sonrisas tras las cámaras por las que lo veía... Parecía muerto en vida. Sus ojos huecos, rojos, llenos de tristeza y desesperanza. Jamás se sintió más impotente, jamás se sintió tan aband-

—¿Dónde me van a llevar? —le preguntó alzando el mentón con presunta valentía, asaltando sus pensamientos.

Con Parker, menos, nunca era más. De hecho, era una terrible señal y parecía demasiado sumiso para el gusto de su perdida mente que perdió de golpe el hilo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó desprevenido.

No lo entendía. ¿Es que había muchas opciones? ¿Por qué pluralizaba? « _Van»_ ¿Van quién? Allí estaba solo él... ¿Sabía que Rhodes estaba en alguna parte? ¿Qué quería decir?

Tony quiso reír al darse cuenta de que volvía a caer en su viejo y culposo pasatiempo de intentar entender sus ideas. Era imposible seguirle el ritmo a esa mente suya, pero él jamás perdió el interés. Desde la distancia segura de su oficina, leía y escuchaba los informes de Happy, intentando determinar qué decisiones iba a ir tomando en sus aventuras. Sobrara decir que jamás acertaba en sus pronósticos. Casi sintió que eso en sí mismo era una chispa. Sí aún podía seguir sin descifrarlo, debía ser una buena señal.

—A que... en qué lugar me van a... me van a encerrar.

Cada porción de piel en su cuerpo se erizó ante esas palabras. Lo miró apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo deseos de poder atravesarlo con la mirada.

_«¿Encerrar?»._

El fuerte impulso darle una docena de puñetazos sofocó las crudas palabras que estaba por soltarle. Iba a requerir un trabajo concienzudo descubrir que le daba más aversión, si la puta palabra en si misma o que creyera que él sería capaz de semejante.

—¿Qué? —gruñó temblando en su posición, cuando la idea de ver como un bastardo cualquiera lo tiraba en una celda lo llenó.

Muchas veces lo insultaron o dieron por sentado que era un despreciable hijo de puta sin corazón, pero por algún oscuro motivo, ese día, no le dio nada de gracia. No había comentarios sarcásticos de los cuales valerse, no tenía chistes o ironías. Inclusive su cinismo parecía haber muerto.

—Soy peligroso. —volvió a repetirle el chico y Tony le rodó los ojos consiguiendo controlarse a último segundo.

Odiaba a los mártires. Le estorbaban. Eran más dramáticos que él y eso era abusar.

—Creo haberte dicho que te dejaras de idioteces. —se quejó cancinamente.

Intentó acercarse, pero otra vez el chico retrocedió alarmado. Parker no tenía idea de que _alarmante_ era lo mucho que empezaba a desesperarlo la maldita distancia que insistía en poner. _Alarmante_ era que fuera tan descarado como para rechazarlo y creer que él lo aceptaría. Hacía rato aquello no era por un poco de vergüenza o incomodidad que le apetecía ser correspondido, era un tema de orgullo y principios y dos veces esa noche el bastardo lo desafió.

—Deja —avanzó un paso— de —avanzó tres más— alejarte. —gruñó parándose frente él.

—¡No lo entiende! —se quejó el chico retrocedido hasta la barandilla de seguridad a su espalda, donde, viendo para todos lados, le tocó aceptar que lo tenía acorralado y debería golpearlo para pasar. O pasarle por encima, claro.

No, Tony no lo haría. Siguió caminando, persiguiéndolo como un maldito acosador, hasta volver a cercarlo. Clavó en sus ojos su mirada y lo desafío a alejarse. Lo tenía arrinconado y a pocos centímetros. Cirnió más su cuerpo al del chico y se aseguró de que no pudiera escapar, no sin lastimarlo en el proceso. Separó ligeramente las piernas y con las manos lo encerró entre la baranda y su cuerpo a ver si ahora iba a rechazarlo.

Su respiración salía dura, llena de su furia contenida. Tony veía como su hermoso buen criterio se iba de paseo y se burlaba de él dándole la espalda. No, ese chico estaba enserio buscando que él se enloquezca y vaya si lo logró. Entre sus brazos, Peter se tensó y agachó la cabeza en pánico. Más agrio sabor llenó su boca, más terrosidad haciendo que esta se sintiera pastosa y molesta.

—Por favor señor Stark —rogó mirando en todas direcciones, buscando como escurrirse por el espacio entre sus piernas o por debajo de sus brazos— No quiero herirlo... —masculló con la voz rota.

—¡Déjate de decir idioteces! —le gritó harto de escuchar esa basura, harto de escuchar su voz impregnada de miedo.

Ambos se callaron y Tony se dijo que debía calmarse, pero no podía si seguía escuchando y escuchando eso. Y es que, _tenía_ que ser una idiotez. Tony no podía aceptar que fuera una opción que Peter lo lastimara. Eso significaría que perdieron, que él era incapaz de cuidarlo y aquello no era verdad. Tony podía... _debía_ hacerlo y antes que se fundiera el averno a que él fallara.

—No me lastimaras. No puedes —le gruñó ligeramente desbordado— ¿Entiendes? No-puedes-hacerlo. —le repitió con insultante lentitud— Te lo dije mil veces mocoso yo estoy a cargo y una babosa alienígena no me ganará.

Peter alzó abruptamente el mentón y lo miró lleno de rencor con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Tony aguantó su mirada destruida con toda la soltura que pudo aparentar, dejando que se grabará en su orgullo la incredulidad con la que Peter lo veía.

« _Eso es, desafíame niño, tú no tienes idea con quién tratas_ »

Peter se echó a temblar entendiendo su desafío y por un segundo pareció listo para suspirar y aceptar su abrazo, pero, sorpresivamente, alzó el rostro h cuadró los hombros.

—¡Usted no puede controlarlo! —le gritó rabioso, consiguiendo que lo mirará sorprendido.

Al parecer, Peter tampoco se creía lo que había hecho, porque acto seguido de cerrar la boca, lo miró mudo e impresionado. No quería que saliera de ese estado, no quería. Tony prefería verlo a pie de pelea que derrumbado en el suelo. No es que el hecho de que le gritara fuera algo que le gustara, pero dada la situación...

—Te falta tomar mucha leche con chocolate antes de poder decirme lo que _puedo_ o _no_ hacer. —juró por lo bajo, acercándose un poco más.

—¡Deje de tratarme como un niño! —se quejó olvidando su desconcierto inicial— ¡No-puede! —le espero golpeándole el pecho con uno de sus puños— ¡Acéptelo! Soy un... soy un... soy un monstruo.

—Eres un crio exagerado.

La vena en el cuello del chico palpito peligrosamente cuando sus ojos se volvieron de un espeluznante blanco. Pasando saliva preocupado, Tony mantuvo su posición. Casi provocándolo, se acercó otro poco.

—Voy a sacarte de ahí pequeña sabandija. Así tenga que arrancarte de sus células. —gruñó ferozmente— Es mío y te equivocas si piensas que dejaré que me lo saques. No comparto mis juguetes —sonrió ladeando los labios.

Una amorfa y grotesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Peter, Tony le sonrió a su vez.

— _Peter marica ya mío_ —se burló.

—Ya te lo dije, yo lo vi primero. —se rio suavemente— Así que ríete insecto —le espetó— Te equivocaste de cuerpo. Este ya tenía quién lo cuide.

Las manos del chico se pegaron a su torso y le apretaron con fuerza de remera. Temblando, el cuerpo del chico se encorvó pegando la frente contra su pecho. Tony sintió como Peter se estremeció y pese a que las ganas de sacárselo de encima hasta hacer que el simbionte se disparara, eran fuertes, soltó aire y se calmó dejando que Parker controlara al bichejo.

—N-no le hagas... —gruñó Peter meneando la cabeza— No puedes dañarlo... —gimió con un quejido.

No era para él, lo sabía por la forma en la que sus dedos se abrieron y sus palmas se apoyaron contra su pecho buscándolo para calmarse. Tony sintió sobre su piel como la tela tras sus manos se calentaba y se forzó a concentrarse en ese calor y en nada más.

Aguantó el impulso de ponerse el traje y sacudirlo a golpes hasta sacarle esa cosa de adentró. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aceptar que Peter podría, tenía que dejarlo y resistir la pulsión de hacerlo él mismo. En su lugar, se concentró en enviarle putas ondas positivas mientras respiraba de forma pausada, larga y profunda.

Se aseguró de hacer ruido al inhalar y exhalar, dejando que el ligero y calmo sonido los envolviera. Iba a demostrarle a Peter, así fuera a costo personal, que podía controlarlo. Debía dejar de temerle. Ambos debían hacerlo. Tony perdió mucho tiempo asustado de que esa cosa lo absorbiera y perderlo, era hora de aceptar que nada pasaría con Peter y que si lo peor pasaba y se fusionaron al punto de no poder separarlos, igual estarían bien. Peter lo estaría.

Sintió como el chico peleaba internamente y cuando sus hombros cayeron rendidos, Tony le sujetó rápidamente la cintura manteniéndolo erguido. No era una batalla que podía pelear por él, pero al menos podía sostenerlo.

Otro sollozo cortó el silencio y se las arregló para no maldecir en voz alta. Tenía que mantener la compostura. Se quedó allí parado, soportando parte de su peso, asegurándose de que el chico entendiera que estaba allí, pero sin intervenir realmente. Ya había metido la pata incontables veces, lo mejor sería que se quedara quieto.

—No... no vuelva a hacer algo así —se quejó— yo no puedo... no puedo contenerlo. —susurró apretando la frente contra el reactor entre sus pectorales— No quiero lastimar a nadie. No me obligue a hacerlo.

Tony miró con odio la ciudad a sus pies y apretó los brazos contra la espalda del chico. Los brazos de Peter cayeron a sus costados, tiesos y con las manos apretadas. Temblaba y lloraba sin atreverse a abrazarlo y ahí vio su error golpearlo en todo su extensión.

Que idiota era, que inmaduro. Había pasado toda su propia adolescencia deseando escucharlo y de golpe se le olvidó decirlo. Tony se podría escudar y decir que llevaba más años enterrando esos demonios de los que estos lo atormentaron, pero el alcohol y las drogas no vinieron de la nada. Siempre los necesito para acallar las voces que lo perseguían susurrando su insuficiencia, sus incapacidades.

Hundió el rostro en el pelo de Peter y lo apretó con más fuerza cuando otro sollozo volvió a agitarlo. La furia empezaba a oscurecer su visión. Iba a partirle la quijada al hijo de puta de Norman. Ese maldito era el responsable. Galler solo vio una oportunidad y el infeliz de Harry ni siquiera tenía vello en pelotas. Pero Norman vendió su integridad y con ella a Peter. Inspiró bruscamente y dejó que el ligero aroma viciado a de la fiesta le llenara los pulmones.

Un familiar olor cosquilleo en su nariz. Sintió a ese viejo conocido penetrar la furia y aferrarse a su mente. Cantó para él, susurró en su oído como siempre, tentándolo, seduciéndolo. Whisky. Terroso, fuerte y decadente perdición. Tony se tensó y se obligó a olvidarlo.

Sintió la sombra cernirse sobre él, murmurando lo fácil que podría pasar por aquello si solo tuviera sus emociones más adormecidas, lo fácil que sería para él ayudar al mocoso si no tuviera la maldita punzada de la culpa atravesándole el pecho, o esa cosa que cada día más crecía a la sombra y le escondía el rostro. Podría ser mejor, podría hacerlo mejor. Sería más objetivo, más frío y puntilloso. Solo silencio y paz.

Dejar el alcohol trajo esa ola de cosas que no contempló, dejaban a sus demonios expuestos, al acecho de cualquier oportunidad para corromperlo todo. Solo unos cuantos vasos y no habría más problemas, no habría más emociones que lo acosarán, que jugarán con él haciéndolo perder el objetivo. Un poco de cocaína y Tony podría hallar las respuestas a las preguntas importantes y adormecer toda la mierda que no servía para nada.

Tony sintió como su garganta se cerraba, como su propio cuerpo temblaba en respuesta y el sudor empezaba a formarse. La lucha era diaria, decían.

Apretó con más ahínco a Peter y empujó otros pensamientos a su cabeza. Recordó como casi había tenido que entrar a la fiesta por él, recordó como el miedo le congeló las venas al verlo perder el control de un segundo altiro y con semejante virulencia, recordó como tuvo que soltar la perilla de la puerta cuando Peter domó al simbionte y salió de allí mucho antes de ser un peligro.

Recordó la fuerza de Peter y se dijo que no podía ser menos, que no podía flaquear cuando el chico lo necesitaba sano, entero y limpio.

—Lo acabas de controlar Parker. —susurró contra su cabello, sintiendo que sus propios demonios se iban cuando todos los anhelos por el alcohol desaparecieron de un plumazo— Ten más fe en ti. —le pidió y una parte de él tomó para si el consejo.

—La fe mató a Jesús —se quejó y Tony no pudo evitar reír luego de la sorpresa inicial que le causó ese comentario.

Solo a él se le ocurría semejante respuesta en una situación como aquella. Cerró sus manos sobre su cintura, las juntó tras su espalda y enterró más fuertemente la nariz contra su cabello. Terminó de olvidarse del alcohol y se reconfortó a sí mismo pensando que igual seguro el que el chico consumió solo era uno barato y de mal gusto, no se había perdido de nada.

—Creo que esos fueron los judíos. —lo corrigió casi dichoso con oírlo burlarse.

 _«¿A qué costo?»_ gruñó una voz en su interior y Tony supo que le valía mierda.

—Tecnicismos, yo tengo un punto. —se defendió sin intentar separarse, pero también sin intentar abrazarlo.

Con un suspiró asintió y se quedó quieto con el chico entre sus brazos. Sabía bien que debía soltar sus putas manos, retroceder y alejarse de él a kilómetros, pero estaba agotado. Peter era cálido y maldita sea, se sentía simplemente bien. ¿Por qué pensarlo más? Contra su maldito buen juicio, lo apretó más y se relajó unos instantes.

« _Mañana»_ volvió a prometerse, mañana se cobraría así mismo ese momento de debilidad. Su cabeza dolía y el cansancio del día empezaba a pasarle factura, siendo prácticos, no disfrutar de una leve mejoría era idiota e improductivo.

¿Habían pasado solo poco más de dos horas desde que le curó la mano?

Dio un respingo al recordarlo y estaba por soltarlo para ver si la herida había sanado o no —algo que sin dudas sí entraba entre sus labores como cuidador y no abrazarlo a cada puñetero rato— cuando Peter suspiró pesadamente, alzando ambas manos para rodearle la cintura y apretarlo fuertemente contra él.

Tony fue el que esa vez se quedó estático y lentamente sintió la sonrisa extenderse por su rostro. Con una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa, se limitó a disfrutar de su victoria, olvidándose completamente de su mano y de casi todo lo demás.

La noche volvió a caer, a rodearlos y mientras Tony se dejaba arrastrar por la calma, una punzada molesta empezó a reparar por la misma zona donde el calor corporal de Peter se filtraba.

La constante duda que lo acechaba por esos días volvió a golpear la superficie de sus pensamientos, esa cosa sin nombre que se escapaba cuando la intentaba atrapar, se enredó entre ellos y lo alejó momentánea de la plácida sensación de paz. Ahora que la quietud calmaba los ánimos de ambos, su mente se rehusó a darle un respiro.

Hete aquí el real motivo de su alcoholismo claro.

Cuando se relajó aún más contra los fuertes brazos del chico y acomodó el mentón sobre la coronilla de su cabeza; consiguiendo que el cabello desordenados le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz y todo volvió sobre él. Tony clavó los ojos en la ciudad que se reía de su intento por distenderse y suspiro dejando que su turbulenta mente atacará. Con el correr de los años había aprendido a resignarse y ya no se quejaba por su autodestructiva forma de vida.

« _¿Qué rayos crees que haces?_ » le espetó su costado más conversador, sin ánimos de darle tregua o dejarlo engañarse a sí mismo. Peter ya estaba bien, él ya estaba mejor, más centrado y casi sin instintos asesinos acechando la superficie de sus pensamientos. Era hora ¿no? Era ese el momento de soltarlo, retroceder y continuar.

Pero el punto era que no podía. Sus manos se crisparon cuando el vestigio de la orden se cruzó por su mente. Se crisparon sujetando su propia chaqueta que caía holgadamente por la espalda del chico. Sus dedos se agarrotaron apretándolo contra él, revelándose al simple destello de una idea, evidenciando con que arraigo estaba prendida a él la puta mala suerte.

No sabía si era que la edad lo estaba volviéndolo débil o era algo extraño que tenía ese mocoso que hacía que uno quisiera abrazarlo. Cual sea, la liberación poco normal de endorfinas que tenía su sistema para recompensarlo cada que lo hacía, tampoco ayudaba a que dejara de hacerlo. Se sentía agradable hacerlo e intentaba alejarse del hecho de que, en igual medida, se sentía necesario. Había muchos tipos de relaciones y sí, por qué no, inclusive el ser más hosco y frio del mundo apreciaba un poco de calor y afecto desinteresado.

Peter era de abrazos, Tony no. Pero tampoco era como si fuera muy bueno negándose a las cosas que el chico quería. Básicamente por eso, y tantas cosas más, había puesto prudencial distancia. Descubrió lo fácil que era ceder a su esperanzada mirada e inmediatamente lo alejó a millas de él.

Sintiendo como el frío empezaba a filtrarse por su espalda, Tony se flageló recordando que ese abrazo Peter no lo pidió y se reconfortó recordando que no siempre somos capaces de saber qué es lo que necesitamos.

Era fina la línea en la que empezaba a equilibrarse. Lo sabía. No estaba muy seguro de por qué exactamente se había subido a esa cuerda, pero mientras tuviera en claro los puntos inquebrantables, no había nada de malo en entregarse a aquel culposo y extraño placer.

—Ahora sí mi vida está terminada —se quejó el chico apretándolo otro poco con un suspiro largo.

Riéndose, Tony meneó la cabeza y se empezó a enderezar, consiguiendo que Peter se soltara e hiciera un berrinche en protesta. Le empujó lo hombros y le despegó el rostro del reactor con una sonrisa.

—Deja de exagerar Parker. Nadie notó nada.

El chico hizo un mohín antes de alejarse un corto pasó, visto que no había más espacio donde huir al clavarse la barandilla de seguridad en donde sus manos habían estado.

—No es necesario que lo hicieran... —de lamentó con seriedad, olvidándose de las bromas o los berrinches. Convirtiéndose otra vez en un adulto ahogado por sus problemas y sus responsabilidades— Dios, ¿que haré ahora, señor Stark? —suspiró mirándolo fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta.

Tony sonrió sujetando sus hombros con cariño. Le agradaba que le tuviera estima suficiente para tomar su opinión como camino a seguir. No debía, para nada, sentirse tan satisfecho, pero bueno, lo hacía y ya.

—¿Prepararte para el próximo semestre?

—No estoy bromeando señor. —musitó mirando con impotencia el piso.

Tony apretó la quijada e inspiró contando mentalmente. Cómo odiaba la maldita adolescencia y esa visión extremista que esta daba. Todo era rotundidad y contundencia, certezas, finales y obstinamiento. Le irritaba terriblemente que no dejara de hacer eso. ¿Para qué se molestaba en pedir su opinión si iba a llorar al respecto?

—¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso! —se quejó con la sientes palpitando, suficiente tenían en esos momentos, trastornos adolescentes era lo último que le hacía falta— No tienes de qué preocuparte. Todos tus compañeros se habrán graduado y nadie notará si actúas... más... extraño.

En su mente, sonaba perfectamente lógico. Sin nadie que pudiera notar sus... anormales cambios de humor, no había peligro ¿No? Sí entendía, porque no era un desalmado, que el chico preferiría hacerlo con todos sus compañeros al lado, pero al menos iba a conseguir titularse. No todos los días uno se egresaba del MIT. Muchos entraban y la universidad los pisoteaba. Parker no era uno de esos bastardos.

Claro que la expresión huraña y el aura de muerte que rodeó al mencionado, le dejaba entrever que —para no caer en la espantosa rutina— no coincidían.

—Está bromeando.

La rotundidad con la que lo dijo, lo irritó casi tanto como su naciente berrinche

—¿Ves que esté riendo? —le espetó alzando el rostro— Déjate de llorar. ¿Quieres regodearte en la miseria? Perfecto, hazlo con el trasero en la silla mientras preparas la tesis y a mí ahorrarme tu dilema adolescente. ¿Fui claro?

Los ojos cafés brillaron, brillaron tanto que parecieron dos faroles en la noche. Oh, Tony vio en ellos la furia crecer y tomar cuerpo. Había sido duro, lo sabía, pero no estaban para idioteces. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora, se daba el lujo de comportarse como un niño?

Era hora de ponerse los pantalones y arrastra al chico por el camino correcto. Ya había estado bien de lamentos y quejas. Parker debía hacerle frente a eso, debían hallar la forma de si no quitárselo, enseñarle a manejarlo. Era hora de ser ese buen amigo que te daba el empujón indicado en la dirección correcta.

—Lo que veo es que está siendo un estúpido.

Abriendo la boca, Peter lo miró alarmado en el mismo instante que en el aire se perdía su voz. Por su parte, Tony, solo sintió la ligera caricia del desconcierto. Sí, ya había notado que el chico era mucho más directo desde que tenía metida esa cosa dentro. Aun así, se sintió ligeramente desconcertado de su osadía. Sabía muy bien que mucha gente pensaba que era idiota, solo que nadie tenía lo necesario para decírselo.

—Ten cuidado Parker. Tu virus intergaláctico no me asusta como para que te tomes estás atribuciones.

Peter corrió el rostro y apretó los ojos luchando contra algo que Tony no alcanzaba a ver. El saber contra qué luchaba no volvía menos molesto el tener que soportar aquellos arranques, pero sin dudas sí que le daba una soga a la que aferrarse por paciencia.

—Lo siento, pero... No voy a volver aquí. Ni hoy, ni el semestre que viene... ni nunca —sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

Tony apretó los dientes y quiso sollozar. Ahí estaba. Otra vez. ¿Es que nunca terminaba? Pensó que luego de la bahía todo se había acabado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver a ser el adulto que le enseñaba cosas? No quería seguir jugando al mentor, pero con un maldito demonio, el chico lo pedía a gritos y no es como si pudiera ponerlo en espera y llamar a Rhodes para que viniera a hacerse cargo.

Odiaba las charlas motivacionales, no eran lo suyo. Aparte, el único ejemplo que tenía era el propio y él era una mierda de parámetro. Quizás pudiese llamar a Steve... a él le encantaba esa basura. Ni siquiera debía ser muy específico, solo dos o tres cosas y el maldito Capitán entraba en modo Yoda y todo listo.

« _Madura Stark_ » se retó casi inmediato pensando en la cantidad de veces que desechó llamarlo cuando bien le hubiera venido. Aparte, la sola idea lo ponía algo violento. No le interesaba verlo cerca de Peter. Le arrojó un maldito contenedor la última vez; no era de fiar. Y aparte, llevaban años sin hablar, no podía solo llamar y decirle que necesitaba ayuda para hacer que un crío entrara en razón.

Soltó un suspiro y se metió en su papel de hombre respetable —vaya estafa era— y miró con lo que él juraría era firmeza y convicción al chico.

—Peter, sé que en este momento crees que aquí termina el mundo... ¡Ni una palabra! —lo atajó su ver como abría la boca con aire ofendido.

Peter le regaló un puchero digno del rey de la manipulación que era y solo guardó silencio viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Se lo que se siente. Pero no es así. Reconozco que no le dí mucha importancia —aclaro estirando la mano para acomodarla en su hombro, donde apretó con fuerza— ya vi mi error, pero no fue displicencia. Tú _puedes_ con esto. —sentenció con resolución—. Por eso me confíe.

—¡Pero no pued-!

—Dije silenció —lo reprendió tapando su boca con la mano que había sujetado su hombro— Dios, que terco. Hoy pudiste, llevas casi un mes lidiando con esto. No dejes que este pequeño bache destrocé tu vida hijo —suspiró meditando sin querer en como tiró años de la suya.

Peter gimió audiblemente. Le alzó el rostro y lo miró lleno de frustración. Tony intentó acercarse, pero el chico le dio un golpe en la mano. Otra vez Tony experimentó esa sensación de desconcierto y la verdad, es que a como rezaba el dicho, la tercera era la vencida.

Estirando ambas manos, sujetó los hombros del Peter y volvió a clavarlo contra las barandillas de seguridad. Se cirnió sobre su cuerpo, invadió completamente su espacio personal y mientras Peter se quedaba petrificado por el impacto de sus actos y la respuesta de Tony, el alzó duramente la mano y le sujetó un mechón de pelo haciendo que estirara hacía atrás el rostro.

Estudió fijamente sus ojos, esperando a que el simbionte le diera la puta cara, pero como esa rata se mantuvo bien a resguardo, Tony tuvo que hacer aquello de la única forma que se podía. Acercó el rostro al maldito niño y casi pegó sus frentes.

—Sigue buscándome hijo de puta y desearas no haber salido de la porquería de planeta de dónde vienes ¿me oyes? Deja de usarlo para tocarme los huevos o verás que interesantes son los juguetes que guardo en mi taller.

—To-Tony al-aléjate. —le advirtió el chico cuando todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Cierra la boca. —lo calló— Deja de usarlo maldito insecto, porque a mí este niño en su vida me respondió de esa forma, jamás me insultó y créeme porquería intergaláctica, no me tocará jamás un maldito pelo. —gruñó lleno de odio y rencor— Es mío ¿me oyes? _E-s m-í-o._

Su propio interior rugía furioso y listo para la batalla. Estaba harto de esa cosa. Estaba harto de que empujara y desequilibrara a Peter, estaba harto de que lo asustara y lo tuviera contablemente triste.

—¡Tony no! —gritó el chico.

Los iris se le volvieron blancos y antes de que pudiera extender la sonrisa de basura que estaba pensando poner, las fuertes manos se apretaron a su pecho y lo empujaron lejos tan bruscamente que trastabilló para atrás.

—¡¿Maldita sea estás loco?! —gritó el chico jadeando con fuerza, llevando una de sus manos a la frente y la otra extendiéndola en su dirección, listo para soltarle una telaraña— ¡NO LO TOQUES! —gritó apretando los ojos, agachándose un segundo y parándose al otro, sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando un gemido agotado antes de volver a abrir los ojos Peter clavó en él sus ojos.

Tony sintió en su propia carne el dolor que le debió representar esa muestra de control, porque todo el cuerpo de Peter se estremeció luego de que se sacudiera con una mueca herida. Alcanzó a imaginarse que sus controles se habían disparado y había bloqueado una transformación inminente.

—¿Perdiste la razón? —volvió a cuestionar, esta vez para él, temblando como una hoja— ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Eso buscas? —gruñó por lo bajo y Tony inspiró hondo viendo que tan fácil había vuelto a joderla.

Peter se acercó hasta él y no necesitó preguntarle, sabía bien que no iba en busca de un abrazo.

La mano extendida chocó con su pecho de una forma tosca, clavando en el contendor de nanobots su dedo índice. Tony veía que sus ojos volvían a ser puramente café y sí, pensó en soltar una disculpa por su exabrupto, pero Parker no le dio oportunidad.

—¡No voy a cargar con eso en mi conciencia Stark! —le soltó de golpe, haciendo que Tony retrocediera unos cuantos años en el tiempo— ¡Púdrete! ¡Maldita sea! Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas, ¿eh? —se quejó exasperado— ¿Necesitas ver cómo nos comemos a alguien? Puede hacerlo sabes, hay aquí a unas cuantas cuadras un callejón que siempre usan los bandidos de la zona, quizá necesitas que te arrastre allí y veas como dejo que destripe a alguien y, por qué no, pueda bañarse en su sangre. De alguna maldita manera le encanta pensar en la sangre tibia de los cuerpos cayendo sobre nosotros. ¿Eso te haría entender que no estoy bromeando?

—Pe-

—¡No! —gritó alzando más el mentón— Se acabó. Eres un inmaduro. ¿Crees que estoy aquí teniendo un berrinche? ¿Eso piensas? _Oh, pobre y patético Parker, haciéndose la víctima. —_ se burló imitando (muy mal por si a alguien le importara) su tono— Tú no sabes cómo mierda me habla, como susurra en mi mente. —añadió con asco, volviendo a estremecerse y Tony se preguntó si en ese momento lo estaría haciendo— A cada puto segundo, en cada maldito instante. Cómo me dice que haga cosas, como me pide que lo deje hacer cosas. ¡No estoy siendo un jodido crio Stark!

Y Tony le daba la derecha. No lo parecía en lo absoluto. Pese a que sus mejillas estaban rojas, pese a que estaba agitado y cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad, Tony jamás en su vida lo había visto más adulto.

—¡Maldita mierda! ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si le hubiera dejado salirse en ese cuarto? No tienes idea —le dijo antes de que cualquier cosa acudiera a su boca— No te alcanzas a imaginar. _Vísceras, huesos, carne, sangre —_ enumeró con un tono bajo y ronco, casi hambriento— Eso quiere, eso es lo que le gusta. _Desgarrar, desangrar, jugar —_ volvió a enumerar con aquel espeluznante tono que le erizó la piel— ¡No voy a volver a la Universidad por mi maldito título! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¿Crees que soy solo un niño con un grano horrible en el rostro? ¡¿De verdad?! —le espetó y Tony solo se quedó allí plantado, entendiendo que nadie esperaba de él media palabra.

Sonó a una invitación para una respuesta, pero le habían soltado demasiadas veces alguna que otra reprimenda para saber cuándo eran preguntas capciosas.

—¡Diablos qué tan idiota se puede ser! —le espetó alzando las manos y Tony siguió el movimiento apretando los labios, conteniéndose para dejar que sacara su mierda sin meterse con él y ponerlo en su puñetero lugar— ¿Cómo llegaste a la edad adulta? —soltó de golpe y Tony se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, se merecía su desquite, pero empezaba a pasarse— ¡Que se te grabe en la maldita cabeza! —volvió a la carga— ¡Mi jodida vida se terminó! ¡Se arruinó! ¡Soy un puto monstruo! —le gritó lleno de rabia, escupiendo con asco y evidente autodesprecio— No soy un chico normal, jamás volveré a parecerme a alguno. No puedo montarme en un bus o en el tren sin arriesgarme a una masacre. No puedo meterme en el aula y fingir que solo soy una especie de maldito loco trastornado que habla solo. Un maldito error y saldremos en las jodidas noticas —soltó casi chillando.

Había empezado, por seguro de forma inconsciente, a mecerse. Cada nueva palabra sus hombros se mecían con más fuerza, con más rapidez. Tony empezó a sentirse incómodo y a necesitar callarlo. Las palabras el viento las golpeaba contra su rostro, haciendo que dolieran como el filo de un látigo. Intentó no escucharlo, intentó aislarse porque la idea era demasiado aterradora. Él había peleado porque nada de eso pasara, se aseguró de estar allí para que Peter jamás tuviera que perder la vida que tenía.

¡Maldita sea, esa era la meta! Peter teniendo una vida, consiguiéndolo. Siendo el héroe que lo logró, el que no tuvo que pagar el costo. Por eso se alejó, para no pegarle su mala suerte. Peter era su oportunidad de demostrar que no tenías que estar corrompido para hacerlo, que podías tener el cuento de la doble vida y ser feliz.

No quería oírlo, no quería escuchar que todo había acabado, que era demasiado tarde. Nunca lo era, jamás. Él labró su suerte, él podía labrar la de Peter.

Intentó acercarse, pero el maldito hijo de puta volvió a retroceder un pasó y lo miró saliendo ligeramente de ese estupor, pero solo para dejarle ver como la histeria se había adueñado de sus facciones. Como había crispado sus labios, como sus pómulos lucían tensos. Todo él parecía a punto de venirse abajo.

Tony lo miró impotente, lo miró deseando que entendiera que sostenerlo no era algo que solo hacía por él. Pero Tony no estaba listo para decir aquello, para pedirle eso. Tony no estaba listo para aceptarlo en verdad.

—Mierda Tony... mierda en verdad me arruinaron la vida —añadió bajando la voz, deslizando las manos por su pecho, acariciando sin ser consciente su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

—No lo hicieron —dijo lentamente, aprovechando que no lo miraba para acercarse— Peter, eres fuerte, créeme podrás tener una vida. Sé que no puedes confiar en mí, pero pod-

Una risotada cruel lo frenó en seco. Peter alzó la vista del suelo y clavó en él sus ojos. Tony quiso retroceder, no por miedo, sino por el dolor que lo golpeó. Tantas veces les dijeron que se parecían, tantas... Jamás fue verdad. Jamás vio tanto de él en Peter. A Steve se parecía. A él lo hacía y una parte de él lo envidiaba por ello, también.

Claro que había ciertos rasgos que compartían, y generalmente en los momentos más idiotas del chico se apreciaban las similitudes. Pero en ese momento... en ese instante...

Tony vio con dolor su expresión destrozar ese rostro. Fría, tanto que quemaba. Lejana, incrédula y sola. Tan sola que Tony se sintió a kilómetros de él. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, le sujetó los hombros. No se atrevió a rodear su cintura, no sentía tener el derecho a volver a ponerle una sola de sus manos encima, pero lo deseó.

El cuerpo se sentía tan tenso que aflojó la fuerza de su agarre con miedo a lastimarlo. Sentía su olor, podía percibir el calor que desprendía su piel, pero Tony notó así mismo que no estaba ni siquiera a una milla de distancia de donde sea que el chico estuviera. La dolorosa sensación de haberlo perdido lo sobrevino cuando notó la mirada hueca fija en él. Su expresión parecía muerta. Tony vio tantas veces ese rostro en el espejo, tantas... Ni siquiera podía decirle algo, pese a que dentro suyo la ira llameó gritando porque frenara aquella mierda antes de que su veneno los consumiera.

Porque eso venía eso era lo que seguía a continuación. La rabia que el chico había escondido bajo capas y capas de miedo, todo eso que llevaba tanto tiempo consumiéndolo en silencio que al final se infiltró en cada una de sus células, devorándolo, tragándolo, masticándolo y escupiendo a ese que frente a él dejó de temblar, dejó de temer. Cuando alzó la vista y la clavó más en sus ojos, desafiante y vacío, Tony vio como sus pupilas se dilataban acarreando en ellas la crueldad el desprecio propio y por la vida.

—No sabía que era un soñador señor Stark —le dijo con un tinte juguetón en su voz que consiguió deslizar por su espalda un escalofrío— No sabía que creía en los cuentos de hadas. —se rio perversamente— ¿Crees que qué? ¿Qué puedo volver y ser ese chico que sacaste de Queens? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza y Tony sintió que era derrotado. Bajó los brazos y los dejó colgando junto a su torso, apreciando en primera fila como el alumno superaba al maestro— ¿En verdad? ¿No viste bien esos videos? —susurró haciendo que diera un respingo— ¿Qué parte te dejaste fuera? —gruñó por lo bajo— ¿La que me metían esa cosa dentro? ¿Sabes lo que soy? Un mutante. Un monstruo. Nunca Tony —dijo enderezando la cabeza, viéndolo con desdén— Jamás volveré a ser ese chico. Murió. Lo mataron. —articuló lentamente, implantando en su mente las imágenes de esas palabras, cogiéndolas y volviéndolas dagas con las que empezó a desgarrar su piel.

Para ese punto Tony sabía que en su rostro se traslucía el dolor que la idea le causaba. Lo sabía porque no tenía palabras para rebatirlo. Lo sabía porque sabía que tenía razón y el dolor de eso —el malestar que esto le generaba— había empujado a su mente a su taller, donde vio los videos y antes de poder pensarlo, ya sabía qué, el chico que sacó de Queens, murió de muchas maneras en esa camilla mientras rompía sus muñecas y desgarraba sus músculos.

Lo supo nada más verlo tendido de rodillas llorando y bañado en su propia sangre. Lo supo porque su rostro se podía ver bien claro desde el ángulo de la cámara.

Tony vio como sus ojos se abrían llenos de sorpresa, como se dejaba ganar, como la esperanza y la fe sucumbían abandonándolo en cada exhalación. Tony se aferraba a creer que había chances, que aún podía salvarlo. Lo hacía porque no quería lidiar con el hecho de haberlo perdido.

—Le arrebataron la posibilidad de graduarse —continuó el... Peter, y por más que Tony había corrido la vista, por más que se negaba a verlo, sabía que Peter se estaba regodeando con su dolor.

Su voz era tiesa, llana y llena de satisfactorio sarcasmo. Tan cínica como la de él en un pésimo día. Exacta a la que él usaba para sujetar los argumentos de algún idiota bueno para nada que creía saber más que él. Peter estaba, como siempre hizo él, volviendo un arma sus palabras. Un arma mil veces más destructora que sus cientos de bombas.

—No sé a quién te fuerzas a ver cuando me miras Tony —se carcajeó arrogante— Pero hazte el honoroso favor de abrir los ojos de una puta vez. A ese chico le aniquilaron hasta la posibilidad de soñar con tener una vida ordinaria y corriente. —le dijo con insultante dulzura, bajando el tono como si hablara con un niño de no más de cinco años— Nunca tendré un trabajo, jamás conseguiré ser quien se "supone" que debería ser. Quién ciegamente te empecinas en creer que aún puedo ser —aclaró fríamente— Nunca tendré una puta vida, porque no puedo hacerlo sin poner a otros en peligro.

» ¿Crees que un doctorado es importante? —cuestionó con sorna, como si él fuera un idiota optimista que cree que la vida era sencilla o fácil— Olvídate de eso. Olvídate de todo. Jamás iré a mi fiesta de graduación, jamás me emborracharé o me follaré a otra mujer —le escupió lentamente, enderezándose tanto que casi llegó a la altura de su rostro— Jamás volveré a saber lo que se siente venirme en el interior de una chica, acariciarla en la cama, oírla gemir mi nombre —marcó estirando la mano para forzarlo a sostener su vista, sujetando bruscamente su mentón, obligándolo a ver al sujeto que se plantaba frente a él y que Tony se negaba por todos los medios a escuchar— O por qué no, ya que lo encuentras particularmente divertido _Stark_ —sonrió con malicia— moriré con la maldita duda sobre que se siente que un tipo, a la altura o no, —resopló rodando ligeramente los ojos— coquetee conmigo, me lleve a algún lugar apartado, me agarre del rostro y me bese. Nunca en mi maldita vida podré hacer nada de todo aquello, jamás seré ese sujeto.

» Así que haz el puto esfuerzo de dejar de hablar de cosas tan idiotas como la Universidad, deja de creer que aquí estoy, siendo un puñetero terco o un maldito mártir, porque no queda una jodida parte del chico que sacaste de la miseria.

» Porque ese chico Stark, pese a lo que tu arrogante forma de ver la vida quiera creer, era un chico feliz, conforme y contento. _Ese_ era un idiota con un futuro. Quizá no rodeado de millones, quizá no empapado de gloria por haber peleado con los jodidos _Vengadores_ , pero ese hijo de puta hubiera podido descubrir si le gustaba que un tipo se lo folle. Este —marcó señalándose con la mano libre que no aferraba su mentón, clavando dolorosamente en su propio pecho los dedos— Este morirá cuando esta cosa decida que no le sirve más y jamás sabrá si _oh, su señoría_ tenía razón y me gusta sentir como un hombre me da duro.

Tony lo miró y pese a la fuerza con la que hablaba, pese al aplomo que mostraba, pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban angelados por las lágrimas.

Tony sintió que esa vez, era él el que se veía abajo. Cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus risas y sus irrebatibles observaciones lo habían acabado. No tenía forma de decirle que no. Tony le había hecho eso. Tony lo arrastró lejos de Queens, Tony lo tocó y lo arruinó.

Como todo.

Como siempre.

Se sentía enfermo, sucio e incapaz. Había fallado. Lo había hecho. Era verdad, el chico que él sacó de Queens, el que se sentaba en su taller, tieso y avergonzado por haberlo rechazado, jamás hubiera sido capaz de decir esas cosas, de hablarle de _esa_ forma. Tony lo empujó a ese punto, Tony y su maldita obstinación habían llevado a Peter al abismo y ahora ese mismo chico lo miraba sin más, sin nada.

Tony le había arrebatado la esperanza y no porque hubiera habido mucha en él, fue porque actuó lento, se dejó envolver por su mierda y dejó que Peter se las arreglara solo. Otra vez. Una y otra vez, siempre el mismo error, siempre igual.

Tony lo miró y deseó con todo el poder que poseía en sus manos y su cerebro, retroceder en el tiempo. Llevarlos a Queens y aceptar cuando se negó a ir con él por tener mierda de tarea que hacer. Pero no podía. No había forma de hacer eso, no tenía forma de arreglar su error.

Miró a Peter, sintió como sus dedos temblaban pese a mantener la postura firme de sus hombros, cuadrados como el hombre que era, aceptando su desdichado destino. Lucía como un bosque luego de que un incendio lo azota, le producía la misma sensación de desasosiego y tristeza. Algo tan hermoso consumido hasta sus cenizas como los árboles marchitos y quemados.

Pero Parker, su antiguo equipo, Steve y el jodido mundo, se olvidaba siempre de una cosa: Tony arreglaba siempre lo que rompía. Siempre. No había cosa en ese jodido mundo que él no pudiera arreglar, que él no hiciera bien. No lo había porque Tony no nació para dejarse vencer, Tony no nació para ser un puto perdedor. Tony nació para traer con él la jodida victoria. Ese era él: el tipo de las soluciones desesperadas y los planes dementes que jamás fallaban.

De un movimiento brusco estiró la mano y rodeo la muñeca de Peter. El chico intentó moverse, pero Tony era el que siempre ganaba y por una vez fue más rápido. Empujó lejos la mano de su rostro, avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban de la barandilla y lo hizo trastabillar contra esta, aplastó con el peso de su cuerpo el de Parker y cuando éste intentó alejarlo con la mirada asustada y sorprendida, Tony volvió a sujetar un mechón de su cabello y le jaló hacía atrás el rostro, pegando el suyo al de él.

El chico soltó un jadeo incrédulo, pero su boca se apoderó de la de Peter antes de que pudiera intentar alejarlo. Los labios del mocoso se quedaron duros y tiesos, impactado y agarrado completamente desprevenido. No fue el mejor beso que alguna vez le robó a alguien, pero separó los labios y atrapó con sus dientes los del chico, deslizó la lengua sobre estos cuando el mocoso jadeó intentando entender lo que pasaba y cuando al fin se relajó respondiendo, Tony le tomó la cintura y los pegó empujando la lengua dentro su boca.

No tenía que sentirse tan bien, pero Tony sintió exactamente eso. Peter no empujó su lengua contra la suya, ni mucho menos lo tocó. El chico solo se quedó demasiado shockeado aguantando su asalto.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió como se topaba con su lengua y lo soltó cuando el hambre lo invadió. Él no estaba allí para hacer algo demasiado estúpido. Solo ligeramente estúpido. Retrocedió un pasó, sentía la cabeza dando ligeros tumbos y el cuerpo algo adormecido. Demasiada ansiedad y miedo recorriéndolo, demasiadas cosas pasando en su cabeza.

En ese momento, cuando Peter parpadeó lentamente y se llevó dos temblorosos dedos a la boca, fue que Tony se perdió. La furia había desaparecido, sus ojos cafés estaban completamente dilatados y su piel ya no parecía recubierta por una película de escarcha, lucía un suave y delicado sonrojo.

Tony respiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo como la adrenalina corría libremente por su torrente gritándole que volviera a cortar distancia, rogando porque volviera a tomar los labios húmedos por su propia saliva y abultados por sus dientes.

El chico parpadeó y Tony vio, sintiendo como en su cuerpo se desataba un caos, cuando sus preciosos ojos cafés se abrieron y se cerraron recordándole a un pequeño ciervo. Lucia tierno, desconcertado y, por algún motivo indescifrable para él en ese preciso momento, sumamente deseable. Por un segundo fue ese Peter, el suyo. El chico que lo miraba con ese par de ojos y hacía que Tony quisiera decir que sí, que era el que conseguía hacer que se le olvidara la aversión al contacto ajeno, el que conseguía tenerlo todo el día mirando el celular a la espera de su respuesta, el que olía bien con su colonia y se veía encantador con su ropa.

Tony sintió el deseo de sujetar su rostro y forzarlo a decirle algo, estaba seguro de que hasta tartamudearía. Pero el chico pasó saliva y lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada quitándolo de su error. No, no era. Era un chico, no era el ser hosco que había caído en la miseria más absoluta recién, pero por unos instantes cuando Peter clavó los ojos en su boca, Tony supo que ese no era uno que fuera a tartamudear o retroceder.

Cuarenta y ocho años tirados a la basura. No sabía quién era, para nada, porque su mente se desconectó, su mente olvidó quién era el ser que veía. No veía a Peter, él solo era capaz de sentir, tanto, mierda, tanto. Sentía el deseo filtrarse por la bruma molesta de pensamientos que se golpeaban, sentía como el hambre se volvía salvaje en su interior, como se retorcía reclamándole que volviera a tomarlo.

Frente a él las pupilas del chico se dilataron hasta comerse el suave iris y Tony descubrió que podía ser muy inteligente, pero en lo que respectaba a su persona, no sabía puta mierda, porque el quien él creía ser, jamás le daría su tiempo por más de dos segundos a un chico tan joven y claramente inexperto. El Tony que él creía ser jamás sería capaz de desear de aquella forma a su pupilo, pero lo hacía. Lo hacía porque en su mente solo había espacio para eso. Para volver a tenerlo, saborearlo y perderse en él.

—Ahí lo tienes —le espetó sintiendo que estaba fuera de su cuerpo. No quería pesar en lo que había hecho, en lo que esto despertó en él, solo tenía que irse de una vez y no arruinar más las cosas, complicarlas a un punto donde ni él ni nadie podría volver a encausarlas— Ya. ¿Ves? Nada pasó ahora deja de decir idioteces. —jadeó intentando sujetar las riendas de una vida que se le iba de las manos.

Peter parpadeó aun acariciando sus labios, viéndolo a él y a su boca alternativamente, inspirando con fuerza, relamiendo con la punta de la lengua la ligera marca que sus fuentes le dejaron. La mirada café se agudizó antes de que pudiera volver a decirle mierda. Lentamente bajó la mano, lentamente humedeció más sus labios y Tony tembló porque sabía perfectamente lo que venía.

Si le hubieran preguntado hacía unos veinte días, habría dicho que si una noche fría y en la cima de un edificio residencial, Peter lo acecharía con la clara intención de besarlo, hubiera dicho que lo frenaría y le diría que se aleje. Que era inmoral, una vergüenza. Le sacaba veintiocho años, por amor al buen Dios.

Pero en ese momento, cuando vio como el chico se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior con la mirada ahogada en deseo, Tony no pudo articular palabra para frenar aquel desastre. Repentinamente se volvió en un impotente espectador. Todas las cosas que venían a su mente no era correctas, no era las apropiadas. Solo quería gritarle que viniera por él, que no durara más, que si daba el pasó, lo aferraría y le haría olvidar cualquier jodido mal que le aquejara. Porque _ese_ también era él. El que era capaz de llevarlo tan alto en el cielo, que la tierra se volvía algo trivial y sin sentido.

Su piel se erizó completamente y se sintió intoxicado por su olor cuando el chico avanzó lentamente hasta él. Quiso advertirle, era lo menos que podía hacer, decirle que aquella no era una buena idea, que en ese momento no era ese hombre que siempre lo podría delante a él y sus necesidades; que ese beso, había arrastrado a la superficie a su propio monstruo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, no pudo hablar o pensar en hacerlo. Tony solo pudo quedarse parado, viendo como Peter lentamente entendía lo que pasó, lo absorbía y decidía que hacer a continuación.

Un hombre adulto y experimentado no debía sentirse tan nervioso o expectante, pero sus músculos estaban tan tensados que dolían. Todo él se sentía una ambivalente masa de deseos, porque Tony lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto que lentamente la maldita impresión se fue diluyendo de su interior y fue cruelmente consciente de su cuerpo, de la forma errática en la que su corazón latía y el deseo carnal que empezaba a consumirlo. Pero jodida mierda que aquello estaba mal, Peter estaba mal. Aquello a todas luces era aprovecharse de la situación que estaba pasando. ¿No?

Las manos de Peter le aferraron de golpe la cintura y atropelló su buen criterio arrebatándole la cordura a punto de darle un duro besó. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y por más que estiró las manos con clara intención de impedir que se acerque, en completa anarquía, estas se cerraron en torno a su rostro y lo aferró más contra su cuerpo una vez que sus suaves labios se pegaron a los suyos.

Peter gimió y Tony sintió que el simple sonido podría ser adictivo. Otra vez lo sobrevino la maldita sensación de placer, de relajación. Otra vez la maldita sensación de estar haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido y terriblemente placentero.

Cuando el mocoso empujó la lengua dentro de su boca, no solo le respondió, sino que se dio el culposo lujo de inclinar el rostro y besarlo con más fuerza, con más bravura, sintiendo como su mente se fundía bajo el calor que empezó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

El cuerpo del chico se amoldó al suyo sin esfuerzo o búsqueda. De una forma casi natural, Tony lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo acomodó hasta asegurarse de que tenían el máximo contacto, y se estremeció de placer al sentir como cada parte rota de él clamaba victoria al poder apretarse cómodamente contra ese cuerpo. El amplio pecho de Peter entró cómodamente en el espacio entre sus hombros, sus abdómenes se aplastaron cuando inclinó la cabeza para tomar más de su boca, para poder hundir más profundamente su lengua y el fuerte sabor a alcohol en su boca lo enervó.

Esa vez Tony sintió como Peter no dudaba y lo besaba; como sus lenguas se buscaban, como la del chico peleaba contra la de él, como se deshacía con gemidos duros y necesitados entre sus manos y disfrutaba de aquello con una libertad que antes no había hecho.

Peter gimió cuando Tony succionó vulgarmente su lengua y por más que se dijo que era la cosa más estúpida que haría en su vida, Tony repitió la acción dos veces más antes de sentir como el chico se volvía loco y arremetía más duramente contra su boca, con más fuerza y vehemencia. Sus dedos se clavaron en su cuerpo, soltó un quejido dolorido, pero lejos de molestarse o sentir que debía sacárselo de encima, apretó más sus ojos y se empujó contra él, peleando, casi recordando aquel pensamiento clandestino de su mente al elucubrar como sería el chico en la cama, como daría pelear al idiota que lo intentará dominar.

Sonrió dentro del beso cuando el chico se lo sacó suavemente de encima y atrapó entre sus labios su lengua, aferró duramente su cintura, lo apretó contra él y gimió lentamente al sentir como el desgraciado imitaba su movimiento. Tony no se había equivocado, Parker daría lucha hasta el final y como en ese momento pensó, le encantaba. Esos eran los mejores, esos eran los que hacían que se esforzara al máximo. Ni debía ni le tenía, pero Tony casi pudo saborear como sería la victoria de tirarlo en su cama y subirse sobre su espalda y empujarse en su interior hasta desarmarlo.

Las manos de Peter se deslizaron por su espalda y las de Tony, pese a cualquier advertencia que pudiera haberse hecho, pese a cualquier cosa que pudiera él llamar oportuno, las acomodó en torno a sus caderas. Deslizó las palmas por su torso, bajo por su espalda y sintió como el chico se revolvió excitado por su toque. Tony repitió la acción, pero esta vez volvió a descender hasta sus caderas, aferrarlas con firmeza y empujarse contra ellas. Tony sentía que no había aire en sus pulmones, que no había oxígeno en su cerebro, porque este estaba apagado y lo único que corría por su cuerpo era un deseo líquido que no sentía poder contener.

Ni siquiera parecía un beso propiamente dicho, la boca de Peter peleaba con fuerza, con firmeza contra la suya. Sus labios se amoldaban, bailaban unos sobre los otros, tanto que rápidamente todo su cuerpo se enervó, su cabeza voló en mil pedazos y sin pensar en la mierda que hacía, lo empujó más contra las barandillas, empujó sus caderas contra las de él, alzó su remera y mientras el chico gemía esforzándose por respirar, por responderle con destreza el beso, Tony sintió como el calor se arremolinaba en su abdomen tensándolo al sentir la tersa piel bajo su palma.

Una llamarada de deseo creció y se instaló en donde las manos de Peter lo apretaban, lo fusionaban contra su cuerpo impidiéndole que pudiera escapar. Y Tony se dio cuenta que no había donde mierda más ir, donde mierda más estar.

Soltó su boca, se alejó un escaso milímetro, lo miró e intento forzarse a ver por sobre la bruma con la que el deseo había intoxicado lentamente su mente, pero no había nada. Nada que le dijera que frenara. La mirada café estaba igual de perdida que la suya, esos labios hinchados solo eran una invitación explícita a que volviera a ellos, a que volviera a caer sobre estos sin pensar en nada, sin consecuencias.

Peter atrapó su propia boca con los dientes y mientras jadeaba pesadamente, asintió como si le dijera que sí a lo que sea que él estuviera pensando. Y verdaderamente Tony pensó que eso era bastante suicida, porque hacia rato había dejado de pensar en lo que el chico necesitaba para solo pensar en lo que él deseaba.

Igual Parker no sabía que en el momento en que se lanzó por él, había dado rienda suelta a lo que él y su mente quisiera, así que en lugar de sentirse mal. El pobre jamás tuvo chances de frenarlo una vez que se abalanzó por su boca. Tony solo fue él y se entregó de lleno a aquella mierda que le tenía la cabeza en jaque y el cuerpo en llamas.

Arrastró los labios por su mentón, por su quijada y bajó rápidamente por su cuello, el chico se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras gruñía y estiraba para atrás el mentón dejándole todo el acceso que Tony pudiera desear a aquella frágil zona. De un fluido movimiento, mientras el dulce y salado sabor de su piel lo hacía gruñir hambriento, sus piernas se inmiscuyeron entre las de él; de esta forma Tony sentía que cada vez que se frotaban, que, a cada nueva caricia, el incendio interno aumentaba y barría la frustración, se deshacía del miedo. 

Peter le cogió del pelo, lo tiró y le hizo alzar el rostro cuando le clavó bruscamente los dientes en la base del cuello sintiendo la dureza obvia del cuerpo del chico restregarse contra su abdomen. Tony se sentía como un animal, lleno de ansias por probarlo entero, por hacerlo suyo. No es que él fuera a entender de donde mierda venía eso, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir deseaba más, lo deseaba todo. Otro fuerte tirón en su cabello hizo que dejara de lamer lentamente la huella de sus dientes y alzó la vista.

Parker no estaba mejor que él, el chico no parecía ni pensar en qué diablos hacían, solo lo miraba con la respiración vuelta nada y los ojos infectados de lujuria. Peter lo empujó contra su boca, lo empujó volviendo a besarlo, volviendo a morder sus labios.

Tony claramente ya no pensaba, solo era capaz de sentir, de sentir lo bien que sabía, lo increíblemente suave que era su piel. Empujó con el muslo los de Peter y le alzó la pierna cuando este intentó empujarla sobre su cadera. El chico soltó un gemido y Tony sintió que el sonido viajaba por su piel erizándola, acariciándola hasta llegar a su miembro que se endureció ligeramente, que latió cuando sintió como el de Peter se apretó otra vez contra su abdomen.

—¡To-Tony! —se quejó, pero el sonido sonó demasiado encantado, demasiado satisfecho como para que él se pudiera preocupar, de hecho, Tony solo sonrió se empujó otra vez contra él, se meció una vez más contra sus caderas profundizando el beso, irrumpiendo entre sus labios, succionando y jugando sobre estos.

Tony vio como su resistencia se terminaba de resquebrajar y se volvía frágil como una hoja en otoño. No tenía palabras, eso requería un nivel de parsimonia y tranquilidad que ya no poseía.

Alzó las manos por su espalda, acarició casi a la carrera su piel, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. Mierda Tony no sabía si era la falta de práctica, la ansiedad, el miedo a haberlo perdido o qué puta mierda pasaba, pero quería tenerlo, quería poseerlo. Cada beso era más corto, más urgente. Las manos de Peter peleaban con su ropa, con su cabello. Su deliciosa boca gemía, luchaba contra él.

El aire empujaba el olor a tabaco y alcohol dejando que solo el suave aroma a su shampoo, a su colonia los envolviera. Tony abrió los ojos cuando Peter se alejó de su boca suplicando aire y se quedó viéndolo como apretaba sus párpados y negaba. Inclinó la cabeza y repentinamente pudo verlo tendido en su cama, pudo verse sobre él, besando cada fragmento de piel blanca que iba descubriendo al desnudarlo.

Tony no podía recordar que los llevó a aquel tejado, ni por qué no debía hacerlo; no recordó que Peter era su pupilo ni que él debería estar concentrado en otras cosas y no en sobre cómo mierda llegar rápido a su cuarto para poder tomarlo y perderse en su interior hasta olvidarse de que era humano. Tony no recordaba nada, pero por obra y gracia divina, no era el único allí. Las fuertes manos del mocoso se clavaron dolorosamente en sus hombros, empujándolo lejos antes de que él pudiera ir más allá, como sin terrorífica duda, estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Tony sintió que el concreto duro y frío con el cual su trasero chocó al caer lo despertó de una especie de limbo erótico. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba ajustar su respiración, sintiendo como lentamente la bruma se disolvía y le permitía volver a pensar con algo parecido a la claridad. Alzó la vista, algo aterrado y desconcertado con lo fácil que fue perderse. Peter seguía con los ojos cerrados sujetos a la barandilla negando y negando.

Sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse, de pedir perdón por su... bueno, quien sabe que mierda fue aquello, pero Peter no le dio oportunidad. El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miró entre anhelante y arrepentido. Tony se dio cuenta que había culpa en su mirada y sabía que eso era lo último que tenía que haber en los-

—¡Parker! —alcanzó a gritar antes de ver como el hijo de puta saltaba por el tejado otra vez al vacío.

Se paró en menos de un segundo y pese a saber que Peter no se lastimaría, corrió al borde del edificio viendo cómo la silueta desaparecía entre los demás edificios, saltando entre telarañas y vueltas mortales.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

— _Va en dirección a la Sede, jefe. —_ dijo inmediatamente y Tony asintió soltando el aire que se había congelado en su garganta.

Lentamente deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo, vio su ropa arrugada y sintió su polla dura.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que...?

El viento se llevó sus palabras y pareció dejarlo solo con el recuerdo vívido de sus bocas juntas. Tony volvió a ver la ciudad y su calma, volvió a sentir que estaba solo con más pensamientos de los que necesitaba y supo que sin dudas aquella mierda no podía esperar a la mañana.

Peter sentía que seguía preso de un sueño. Se golpeó el rostro, dos veces, para constatar que no lo estaba.

¡Mierda lo había hecho!

Sonaba a exclamación, pero era pregunta. ¿En verdad lo besó? ¿En verdad Tony le respondió?

Sus pies iban y venían por la sala. Esquivando los muebles, algunas veces chocando con ellos, daba vueltas y vueltas por aquel lugar sin poder creerlo y sabiendo que era verdad. Su mente era un alborotó de recuerdos, sensaciones y deseos. ¿Por qué no? también era un juntadero de sueños y porvenires.

Venom había sacado la cabeza de su cuerpo y está rebotaba algunas veces contra la suya cuando Peter se dejaba guiar por sus nervios sobreexcitados y golpeaba algún mueble tambaleándose. Podía oírlo hacer planes, susurrar por lo bajo montones de idioteces sobre poder y conquistar el mundo. Por un solo segundo sus pies frenaron cuando este —extasiado a más no poder— empezó a relamerse al pensar en tener esclavos.

Una parte de él sabía que debía sujetarle la correrá y decirle que deje de hablar de esas idioteces. No habían ganado nada, pero Peter tenía sus propios asuntos. Más luego él arreglaría la entraña idea que ahora tenía el simbionte de su futuro y más tarde le explicaría sobre la abolición de la esclavitud. Obviamente tocaba darle clases de historia.

Peter, más bien, sujetó de imprevisto uno de los tantos almohadones del sillón, lo cogió entre sus manos y enterró la cara en él gritando como un niño que había tragado diez toneladas de dulces. La adrenalina aún corría por su cuerpo, se sentía tan exaltado que daba pequeños brincos arrojando cosas a su pasó o empujándolas.

Quería bailar. Mierda quería hacerlo. Podría. En su mente alguna melodía cualquiera empezó a reproducirse y soltó una risita un tanto neurótica sintiendo como la energía fluía de formar constante e infinita por entre sus músculos. Casi quería sujetar la cabeza flotante de Venom y darle clases de _foxtrot._ Solo el miedo de que Tony entrara y los atrapara haciendo algún tipo de baile de salón lo frenó. El bochorno ante la idea sin embargo cuajó en su interior, haciendo que se calmara un poco y dejara de gritar como una fanática loca que había visto de cerca a su ídolo.

 _«¡Tú lo besaste!»_ lo disculpó una parte de su mente, demasiado eufórica para seguir manteniéndose tan negativa y sombría, pero pese a esa cosa que no cesaba de bullir en su interior, Peter sabía que debía mostrarse entero y calmado. Difícil, pues, otra parte de él no paraba de chillar enloquecida con el recuerdo del besó. Y no solo un beso. Qué si fuera eso, mierda pasaba, podría ser, un pequeño besito como el primero que le dio, algo tosco inesperado y poco hasta incómodo. Pero mierda santa Tony lo devoró, Tony se dio un festín con su boca, con cuello y si Venom no hubiera interrumpido ordenándole que se baje los pantalones, quién sabe qué más.

 _«Estúpido simbionte»_ refunfuñó repentinamente molesto. Mierda, si no hubiera empezado a gritar en su mente, quién sabe dónde estarían ahora... La sola idea hizo que Peter volviera a gemir, que volviera a sentir un ligero estremecimiento recorrerlo entero, haciéndolo explotar de deseo. La forma en la que sus manos se colaron bajo su ropa, la forma en la que lo apretó y se frotó contra él. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, como todo dentro de él se revolvió y se derritió. Peter volvió a retorcerse en el sillón, casi recreándose una y otra vez en las sensaciones, en la forma en la que sus dientes se clavaron en su piel, las ganas que tenía de que le arrancara la ropa y descendiera por su cuerpo, las ansias que embotaron su mente y explotaron sus sentidos. El aroma de su shampoo y su colonia que tantas veces olió en sí mismo, ahora mezclado con el fuerte aroma de Tony...

Peter se estremeció otra vez y sintió como los dedos de sus pies se encogieron cuando su abdomen lo hizo. El calor volvió a subirse por el cuello y de un segundo al otro volvió a ser víctima de ese frenesí que lo empujó a lanzarse por su boca y besarlo de la forma correcta.

—Contrólate —se dijo con firmeza y asintió respirando lentamente antes de que su miembro volviera a endurecerse y él necesitara bajarse el calentón en el baño. La perturbadora idea de masturbarse con Venom al acecho bastaba para calmarlo y entre insatisfecho y agradecido se relajó de golpe como si le hubieran lanzado un cubetazo de agua helada.

Desenterró el rostro de la almohada y se llamó al orden apoyando en ella el mentón. Su vista se fijó en el reloj moderno que había en la pared y pese a que habían pasado dos horas, Tony no volvía. No quería pensar que es lo que eso significaba, se imaginó por un breve instante que quizá estaba arreglando el desastre que Venom y él armaron. Recordó a Archie y pese a que en la cornisa de aquel edificio sé sintió tan triste y desolado, en ese momento le daba lo mismo.

A la mierda con él. Al final, había hecho lo esperable de un fanático del cine de ciencia ficción. Qué esperar de un idiota arrogante...

Saco la cabeza del almohadón y suspiro intentando aligerar el bullicio que hacia su mente entre recuerdos y posibilidades. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y se dijo que debía pensar seriamente que haría a continuación.

¿Tony querría tener una relación? Osea la idea era alucinante, pero ya más seriamente hablando, ¿Peter siquiera podía permitirse eso?

— _Podemos —_ tajó Venom de golpe y Peter volvió a dar un traspié con el inmenso sillón.

Su frente se arrugó y miró al simbionte cuando esté flotó frente a sus ojos.

— _Peter marica no puede arruinar nuestra posibilidad._ —lo amenazó y Peter le alzó una ceja.

—Primero, es mía, no tuya —lo corrigió experimentando una sensación de poder tan inmensa, que hasta gracia le empezó a causar el simbionte y su actitud.

— _Peter marica_ —dijo lentamente Venom y Peter le rodó los ojos— _mío. Solo Venom._

—Pensé que fastidiaste tanto con esto, porque quieras que fuera su novio.

— _Peter marica novia de Tony. Pero solo de Venom._

Peter volvió a arrugar la frente intentando entender bien eso. No es que tuviera problemas para entender que Venom quisiera decir con tales tétricas palabras que Peter era de él sin importar que tuviera pareja, pero no terminaba de entender qué mierda implicaba eso. Se suponía que tenía que estar de acuerdo con aquello. ¿Iba poner problemas? La idea se sintió ligeramente agobiante, pero Peter rebosaba buen humor en ese momento y un comentario psicópata no iba a arruinar aquello que traspasaba la barrera de los sueños o las más locas fantasías. Casi quería retroceder en el tiempo y decirle al niño que en su cuarto se pasaba horas despierto mirando el techo con temor y preocupación de los sentimientos y emociones extraños que empezaba a experimentar, que no debía de tener miedo, que esa cosa que sus sueños aparecía como el vestigio de una loquísima y exorbitante idea, podía ser verdad. Bajo unas circunstancias completamente desquiciantes, pero real, al fin y al cabo.

—Mira, cálmate y no empieces —le dijo con más firmeza y calma— Ya dimos el primer pasó y ahora es importante no arruinarlo. ¿Entiendes?

El simbionte parpadeo y Peter chasqueó la lengua sosteniendo su mirada. No iba a ceder, mierda, para nada. No ahora que podía sentir las manos de Tony recorrerlo y el gusto de sus labios. Estiró lentamente la mano y acarició la marca que los dientes de su mentor dejaron en su piel. Mierda, no, bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que Venom lo arruinara. Para nada. Había mucho en juego y no solo Tony, joder, ahora que había en verdad había una sola posibilidad de hacer que Venom se calme, no podía permitirle seguir haciendo de él una marioneta. No cuando las chances de... las chances de...

Mierda, le aterraba pensarlo, pero joder, aún había posibilidades de algo que no fuera el exilio, de algo que no fuera pasar la vida encerrado entre algunas paredes o... bueno, muerto. Porque Peter sabía que, si esa cosa se volvía completamente incontrolable, así Tony se rehusara a pensarlo, Peter lo impediría al costo que fuera. Pero... pero ahora sentía que al fin podía aferrarse a algo que —si bien podía no ser tan grande como la esperanza— bastante se le parecía.

Venom había retrocedido cuando le ordenó no atacar a Tony, le costó, pero pudo imponerse. Si eso había salido así de bien en un momento en que se sentía tan débil, ahora que la fuerza y las ganas bullían bajo su piel, no debería darle tanto problema. Era hora de ser fuerte, de eso era hora. Dejar de temerle.

El pánico casi lo había destrozado cuando creyó que iba a atacar a Tony, no pudo ni pensar en que no conseguiría frenarlo. Fue una fracción de segundo entre que comprendió y le sujetó la correa. Sus peores y más horribles temores se habían cristalizado frente a sus ojos. Venom estaba furioso, Venom quería ver correr sangre y en especial la de Tony. Tony que no dejaba de decirle que no era suyo, Tony que no dejaba de plantarle la cara, Tony que lo amenazaba. Venom podía querer a Tony, podía desear el poder que tenerlo para ellos representaba, pero Venom no iba a tolerar que dijera que iba a arrebatarle a Peter.

Peter que no había tenido nunca una novia tóxica, se sentía desconcertado y asustado por la posesividad en sus palabras y la intensidad de sus emociones, pero un solo segundo entendió que pretendía. Cuando intentó arrebatarle el poder, Peter no tuvo tiempo ni de pesar en el miedo, ni de pensar en su debilidad o en fracasos. Peter solo actuó por impulso, se empujó sobre Venom, sin entender como mierda describirlo, Peter sujetó al simbionte con el poder de su mente y lo arrojo lejos, lo expulsó al lugar oscuro donde moraba.

Le produjo un dolor físico, como si la bestia dentro de él lo arañara intentando evitar que lo enviara lejos, pero lo consiguió y eso era lo único importante allí. Peter podía domarlo, así fuera por un segundo, así fuera solo en el instante previo a la catástrofe. Y pese a todo y a las consecuencias que pudiera reportar eso era realmente lo único que le importaba, ese segundo que representa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de alguien a quien amaba.

Peter podía no ser el tipo más fuerte del mundo, pero podía negarse. Así que era hora de continuar a partir de ahí y asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien. El regusto del beso aún persistía en su boca y lo hizo volver a estremecerse, recordándole cuán importante era empezar en verdad a hacer las cosas bien.

—Estoy esperando que lo aceptes y digas que no darás problemas. —insistió cuando el simbionte casi le rodó los ojos con altanería.

— _Venom poder. Peter marica no arruinarlo. Novios ahora._

Peter, que en verdad sentía que el maldito mundo era color de rosas, no prestó atención a sus palabras. ¿Poder? Le traía sin cuidado. Ahora solo la parte de novios lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel y la cabeza enredada en fantasías y sueños que jamás en su maldita vida imaginó. Sí, cuando tuvo ese pequeño crush, entre sueños alcanzó a verse a sí mismo besando a Tony. Osea no es que fueran muchas las veces que lo soñó, pero las necesarias para que se sintiera culpable y desconsiderado por confundir de una forma tan ridícula la atención que Tony le ponía.

Ahora, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero mierda, una a una ideas increíbles se filtraban en su mente. No es que creyera que iban a ser novios, osea Peter no tenía quince años, pero mierda, la idea estaba, la idea que tantas veces Venom implantó en su cabeza estaba ahí y ahora que Peter sabía exactamente cómo se sentía que lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo besara... Bueno, no sería humano si no sintiera como las mariposas y una horda de diversos animales se retorcían pidiendo su atención en su abdomen.

—Yo no lo voy a arruinar —se defendió sin llegar a sentirse ofendido, Peter no había triunfado en el amor, pero no por falta de ganas o esmero. Simplemente ser Spider-Man le impedía hacer de su vida amorosa una prioridad...

Dejándose caer contra el sillón, sujetó el almohadón y dejó caer en él la cabeza. Con Tony todo sería distinto. No tendría que esconder esa parte de él, no tendría que justificar tener que huir de un momento al otro ni encontrar excusas creíbles para algunas lesiones. Tony sabía quién era, en qué pasaba sus noches y aparte... un hombre de su talla, no se molestaría si Peter se olvidaba de responderle un mensaje o llegaba tarde.

Otro grito interno se escuchó en las paredes de su cráneo y una sonrisa estúpida se extendió por sus labios. Sentía que flotaba y la sola idea de aterrizar en la tierra se le antojaba molesta. Pero tenía que calmarse. Debía ir por partes y con criterio. Él se había dado el lote con muchas chicas y hasta follado con ellas sin ser novios o tener intenciones de serlo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Tony fuera a quererlo?

Un puchero se formó en sus labios. Bueno, nada, en verdad nada le aseguraba que quisiera hacer algo más con él, pero ese beso... Mierda, quizá era la conjunción de su inexperiencia y sus anhelos, pero él creía que nadie te podía besar así sin desear algo más que solo eso.

Ese beso por si solo había sido más caliente que su primera vez. Y eso que Peter como que se corrió unas cuantas veces esa noche. El recuerdo torpe y abochornante lo llenó por unos segundos y Venom se quejó golpeándolo. Peter se lo sacó de encima empujándolo lejos, volviendo a concentrarse en lo evidente, aceptando que sí, que su lucha con los profilácticos y su inoportuna repentina eyaculación no eran recuerdos que quisiera tener vívidos en ese momento.

La euforia se disipaba en su interior y ahora que estaba quieto, se percató de eso que era tan evidente. Osea, retirando el hecho de que sí él quería o no tener una relación con Tony —hipotético que lo hacía querer chillar como niño en parque de diversiones—, no tenía idea de qué esperaba Tony a continuación.

Sí podía afirmar con rotundidad, que ese era un terreno que le gustaría investigar. La sola idea de que hubiera una posibilidad allí afuera para él bastaba para hacer que la mierda que había estado pasando se hubiera relegado a una parte oscura de su mente donde se dijo que bien podía dejarla estar por un tiempo. Mierda, ahora que Venom iba a estar más calmado, él podía concentrarse un poco en eso. Bien podría usarlo para conseguir hacer que el simbionte se calme y lo deje pensar en paz.

Peter no quería decir que ahora esto solucionaba todo, pero algo era algo y ese quizá fuera el respiro que necesitaba para sujetar su vida y hace algo con ella. No de la misma forma infantil que Tony suponía, mierda santa, él no volvería a la Universidad por su título, pero... pero y si pudiera, si tan solo ese hecho pudiera hacer que Venom y él dejaran de pelear por el control...

Casi como si de un espejismo se tratara, Peter pudo ver frente a él las posibilidades infinitas. Él francamente no creía que cosa se la pudieran sacar. En honor la verdad, creía que Tony era muy optimista creyendo que podían separarlos. Ya habían terminado las pruebas físicas, ya no les quedaba nada por saber de Venom y era obvio que no podía pasarse la vida estudiando los límites de su nueva fuerza. Era hora de avanzar y sabía que Tony en parte había puesto tanto empeño en las pruebas porque buscaba un punto débil del cual tirar.

No habían habido avances, eso lo tenía amargado y desahuciado porque jamás contempló que pudiera darle aquello que quería. Siempre supuso que ese era el bache más grande entre las exigencias de Venom y lo que Peter podía hacer para controlarlo. Ahora, _ahora_ , el panorama era muy distinto. Esa noche no solo descubrió que si todo fracasaba tenía el poder para contenerlo y huir, también descubrió que Tony... apretó brevemente los ojos y se retorció en el sillón sintiendo como la suavidad de este lo cobijaba mientras su piel se erizaba.

Sí, correcto. Ahora era hora de centrarse en eso. Esa debía ser la piedra angular de aquella mierda. Peter conseguiría hacer que Venom entendiera que ir con calma era fundamental. No tenía maldita idea que decirle nada más verlo, la idea de darle otro glorioso beso lo hacía hiperventilar y no diría que no lo llenaba de nervios, pero bueno, el hielo lo habían roto, no podía ser más difícil.

— _¿Dónde novio?_ —preguntó de golpe Venom y Peter sintió una peligrosa combinación de placer y fastidio al oírlo.

Una punzada molesta le aguijoneó la columna y se sacudió la molesta sensación de celos. Bueno, ¿cuántas cosas podrían joderse en un segundo? Muchas obviamente.

La realidad nunca tardaba mucho en sobrevenirle, así que recordando que aún tenía un simbionte que... _domesticar_ se recostó más el sillón y dejó de lado aquello que lo incomodó de oírlo llamar a Tony novio. No tenía tiempo para eso en ese instante.

—Ya te dije que no es nada tuyo —marcó empezando por lo obvio— Tampoco mío —aclaró yendo por lo doloroso pero evidente.

— _Beso. Nuestro._

Peter se hubiera reído de su optimismo si no hubiera tenido miedo de ponerlo de mal humor.

—Mira, no siempre estas cosas terminan en relaciones ¿sabes? —dijo sintiendo que parte de la burbuja en la que estaba se volvía frágil, ahora que le tocaba decir en voz alta una realidad más que probable— A veces tarda un poco...

— _Peter marica miente —_ le soltó tajante— _Televisión no decir lo mismo._

Peter fijó la vista en la pantalla plana a unos metros y gruñó. Él en verdad casi soñaba despierto con el día en que esa cosa dejara en paz la televisión y su maldita maña influencia. Ben le decía "la caja boba" cuando él pasaba horas frente a esta con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, ahora veía cuanta verdad había en ese mote.

—Te dije que eso no es real. Es actuado. —protestó sin ánimos para una guerra.

— _A c t u a d o —_ dijo Venom, separando las letras, sin entender el significado de sus palabras.

Rascándose la cabeza, Peter se percató de cuan extraño era aquello. Venom veía todo el día la tele, en verdad, era pesadísimo estar todo el rato escuchando el zumbido de esta de fondo, con sus risas estridentes y los gritos de terror, pero él jamás reparó en el hecho de que éste no sabía que lo veía no era real sino algo ficcionado. El simbionte agitó la cabeza y siguió su mirada, concentrándose en la tele.

 _—_ Gente que fing- ¿sabes qué? No interesa, luego veremos eso. Creo que es hora de darte clases o algo así. —musitó dándose cuenta de lo obvio y necesario que era esto.

Una parte de él se preguntó en silencio cuántos problemas se hubiera ahorrado si simplemente hubiera intentado conocerlo. Por un segundo, Peter se sintió tan desencajado que Venom a su lado se agitó y volvió a verlo detenidamente. Aquello era... aquello era realmente obvio y evidente, tanto que se sintió increíblemente estúpido por jamás haberlo pensado o visto.

Peter, pese a pasarse el día intentando sonsacarle información, se dio cuenta —con mucha vergüenza por haber pasado aquel maldito detalle de largo— de que no había intentado introducir conocimiento en Venom. Tony se la pasaba diciendo que él solucionaría aquello y Peter pese a sus preciados acuerdos, en verdad no había intentado con explicarle a Venom el porqué de las cosas. Sí lo hacía cuando este preguntaba abiertamente algo, pero Venom era un ser de otro planeta. Algunas cosas, si no es que todas, le debían ser tan extrañas que no entendía y por eso se seguía aferrando a aquello del poder una y otra vez.

— _Peter marica piensa mucho. Molesta a Venom._ —se quejó el simbionte, sacando uno de sus tentáculos de su mismo pecho y extendiéndolo al mando en la repisa bajo la pantalla— _Venom tele. Planes conquistar el mundo y seducir novia._

Peter dio un respingo olvidándose de lo increíblemente ciego y estúpido que había sido, recordando que aún pese a su nuevo intento de hallazgo, tenía un Venom con el que lidiar.

—¿Qué? Olvídate. No vamos a conquistar el mundo y no, para nada, vamos a sacar ideas de la tele para tener una pareja. Es desesperante estar todo el tiempo explicándote cosas obvias. —musitó casi para sí— ¿No fuiste a la escuela o algo así?

Venom inclinó la cabeza y lo vio como si no entendiera la palabra. Peter no alcanzaba a entender cómo es que creció, o si es que esto era posible el simbionte. Por un segundo la imagen metal de un Venom pequeño le llegó hasta parecer ligeramente tierna, pero sus sentidos se activaron de un momento al otro y casi se cae del sillón de tan bruscamente que se paró.

—Escóndete —gritó ahogadamente, empujando al simbionte dentro de él— Métete ahí y no hagas idioteces mientras arreglo esto.

— _Peter marica no pued-_

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó empujando al cabeza otra vez dentro de su pecho.

Sus ojos fueron a la puerta y siguió peleando contra el maldito que se reía de él, poniéndose difícil. Maldito insecto.

— _Malo Peter marica._

—Malo Venom —se mofó enderezándose de golpe al sentir la puerta abrirse.

Los nervios volvieron a saltar en su cuerpo y Peter sentía como si miles de hormigas empezaran a recorrerlo. Le costaba quedarse quieto, le costaba no ponerse a saltar por todos lados o correr hasta él y continuar con ese beso. Pero lo logró, se quedó parado enfrente del sillón y sonrió calmadamente a Tony cuando este se frenó en seco al verlo.

Peter no tenía idea que decir, no sabía. Jamás fue el más arrojado y sin dudas pese a no ser ese chico tímido que balbuceaba, ninguno de sus ligues jamás estuvo ni al uno por ciento del nivel de Tony. Quería lucir cool, quería lucir maduro y despreocupado, esperaba francamente que su rostro no estuviera sonrosado y que en sus ojos no se vislumbrara la emoción campante y sonante que en su mente había, haciendo que recordara la película de niños que con Ned habían ido a ver al cine, donde pequeñas personitas habitaban en tu mente. Casi podía verlas corriendo de un lado al otro atolondradas con la cantidad abusiva de endorfinas que estaba segregando con su sola vista.

—¿Tu nunca duermes? —preguntó Tony con un resoplido divertido, dejando caer la chaqueta contra el sillón al pasar en dirección a la cocina— Son más de las tres de la mañana niño, por eso pierdes peso, ¿sabes? Dormir bien es fundamental. Bendita juventud. —refunfuñó como si nada, hasta sonando juguetonamente molesto, como cuando lo veía ingerir comida casi sin respirar y por supuesto, sin engordar— Estoy molido. ¿Que tuvo el día? ¿Mil horas? Joder, crecer apesta niño —murmuró fatigado, abriendo el refrigerador.

Peter bajó automáticamente la vista y estudió la playera que traía. Había dejado el saco nada más entrar y pese a que la prenda ya lucía arrugada, en verdad se le ajustaba bastante bien. Inclinó la cabeza y resistió la tentación de tocarse el abdomen. ¿Estaba más flaco?

Peter se sintió terriblemente desconcertado y pese a que él mismo no sabía si agradecer a que no hiciera un espamento o empezara a soltarle chistes que pudieran tocarle el ego, si empezó a experimentar una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago.

Miró en todas direcciones y se preguntó si es que acaso él debía sacar el tema. Es decir, aquello era algo de lo que sin duda debían hablar, ¿no? Una parte de él gritó con fuerza que ni se le ocurriera, una parte de él se agitó recelosa y Peter estaba muy acostumbrado a oír a sus instintos como para ir en contra de estos, pese a que sentía la pujante necesidad de decir algo, de preguntarle al menos ¿qué fue lo que pasó en ese tejado? ¿por qué lo beso? ¿por qué le respondió cuando a él se le fue a la mierda el filtro de lo correcto y se lanzó por su boca?

—¿Señor Stark...? —un suspiró pesado lo hizo callar y retroceder un pasó.

El sonido fue en verdad agotado y casi aburrido. Peter apartó a Venom cuando este se agitó dentro leyendo el mal humor en el quejido opuesto y se concentró en contenerlo. Quizá esa cosa estuviera mucho más sujeta a sus emociones de lo que él alguna vez pensó, porque en esos momentos le resultó muy fácil partir su mente y desdoblara consiguiendo que una se quedara cual centinela vigilando al simbionte y la otra se agudizó mirando a Tony.

—Ya arreglamos las cosas con tu compañero —prosiguió rápido, recargándose en la encimera con una botella de agua entre las manos, yendo exactamente al punto que menos le importaba tratar— Va a ir a Sudamérica. El resto de tus compañeros se fue de allí cuando alguien llamó casualmente a la policía con un soplo de drogas —inclinando la cabeza, Tony sonrió y Peter se sintió terriblemente incómodo notando que no parecía para nada corrompido por los acontecimientos que a él lo había llevado a querer bailar con un simbionte sin cuerpo por toda la gran sala.

La planta era lo suficientemente grande para que Peter percibiera un abismo entre la sala y la cocina, pero la fría actuación lo era aún más. No es que pensara que pudiera decirle algo romántico o de índole sexual, que bien él hubiera aceptado —hecho que ahora lo hacía sentir desesperado y hasta patético— pero el hecho de que nada en su gesto parecía delatar un ínfimo cambio entre ellos lo hizo volver a retroceder, debiendo procurar enmascarar su creciente malestar.

Peter empezó a sentirse incómodo en su propio cuerpo y con una creciente necesidad de huir cosquilleando en sus piernas. Algo en la desinteresada actitud de Tony lo puso en guardia y no le gustó para nada la sensación fría y de omisión que por el mayor mostraba.

¿Por qué mierda hablaba de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué demonios eso era lo único que creía relevante decirle? Peter no se quiso ni aferrar a la esperanza de que aquella charla derivara en algo que parecía de interés para él, porque la expresión aburrida de Tony no era la indicada para quien está por tocar un tema que a él se le había antojado caliente como el centro de la tierra.

—En fin, la redada más aburrida de la historia de la humanidad. —prosiguió con la misma monotonía— ¿Puedes creer que ni un gramo de marihuana? No entiendo a los chicos de hoy.

Peter, que sabía perfectamente ninguno de sus compañeros consumía, lo creía completamente. Las palabras se empezaron a agolpar en su garganta y pese a que sentía a Venom molestarse, también empezaba a reconocer que, en realidad, estaba desconcertado. Claro, aquello no es algo que hubiera visto en la televisión. Nadie ni en la ficción te besaría al punto donde podías creer que, si decías que sí, te follarían y en menos de tres horas actuaba como si no tuvieras en el cuello la marca de sus dientes.

Peter empezó a sentirse idiota, infantil y un estúpido. Claro que era un estúpido. ¿Cuántas veces Tony habría besado gente? La idea acarreó un espasmo de asco por su cuerpo y se sintió completamente abochornado por su desmedida reacción. Viendo como Tony no parecía ni reparar en eso, su actuación enloquecida de hace menos de diez minutos se sentía completamente indigna.

—Me hago una idea —dijo al fin sintiendo que su frustración le impedía bajar la mirada, casi quería verlo para rectificar que iba a seguir fingiendo que no pasó, que no había nada por lo que mostrarse torpes el uno con el otro, no había nada porque estar ansiosos o nerviosos.

Nada.

—Bueno, en fin. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya está solucionado —insistió y Peter, algo humillado y ligeramente molesto, asintió sin decir nada o sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tony volvió a guardar la botella luego de darle un trago bastante largo, volvió a cerrar la puerta de la nevera y lo miró aun sosteniendo el aza de la misma. Peter sintió que el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando se cuerpo se volvía algo frío en su interior, que este perdía calidez y claridad. La mirada de Tony era tan tranquila y relajada, que el hecho de sentir la mierda aquella aun bullendo en su interior le retorció las tripas.

No es que esperaba haber hecho un desastre en su interior, pero él necesitó dos horas gritando, saltando y chillando para poder sentarse y Tony ahí estaba, luciendo como si nada, demostrándole con dolorosa crudeza que Peter y sus besos no valía tanto como para descontrolarse.

—Parker, sé lo que estás pensando —dijo lentamente y Peter se sintió pequeño viéndolo sonar tan displicente— No voy a decirte nada hijo —sonrió con empatía y Peter se dijo que no, que ellos no hablaban de lo mismo o tal vez sí, solo que Tony no tenía idea de que estaba corroborándole sus peores temores— A veces es sexo o alcohol la única respuesta para un momento de tanta... locura. —dijo dándole un nervioso golpe a la puerta de la nevera, antes de soltarla y acercarse a él— ¿Estas mejor ahora? —preguntó con genuina preocupación y Peter, temiendo abrir la boca y decir algo que solo lo hiciera quedar como el chiquillo que era, solo asintió— Bien, mejor así. Dios sabe que todos necesitábamos liberar tensiones antes de terminar a los golpes —sentenció como si en verdad no se hubieran besado de _aquella_ forma, sino que se hubieran echado un par de pulseadas o tragos.

Peter no había vivido nunca un momento donde la posibilidad fuera alcohol o sexo antes que la locura. Jamás. Y estaba seguro de que aquello era mentira sobre que besarse era la mejor forma de solucionar sus mierdas. En verdad casi se alcanzó a imaginar a sí mismo terminando así cualquier discusión y le resultó perturbador. No, sin dudas Peter jamás sería uno de esos. Pero Peter, que no es que fuera mojigato, si no que era más reservado, podía entender que para un hombre que lo había experimentado todo, un beso podía tener tan poca relevancia como una palmada en el hombro.

—Voy a... voy a estar ocupado, por unos días. Así qué no te preocupes si no me ves mucho —dijo como si nada, apretando la mano en su hombro.

Peter clavó los ojos en la forma de sus dedos y en cómo estos se apretaron contra la depresión en su cuello. Sintiendo una punzada de dolor, alzó la vista y vio como Tony clavaba duramente en él sus ojos. Por un segundo, maldito e inocente segundo, Peter creyó que intentaba decirle algo. Claro que al final lo entendió y se dio cuenta que era _algo,_ pero no _algo_ como lo que él esperaba.

No, aquella no fue una propuesta, una invitación o una sugerencia. Era un mensaje cifrado. Algo que no quería decir en voz alta, por temor a quién pudiera escucharlo.

Peter cortó el pensamiento en ese instante y solo asintió secamente. Si no quería decirlo, Peter mejor no lo debía pensar, pues, en Peter estaba el intruso que no podía enterarse de lo que esas palabras implicaban.

—Puedes perder el tiempo por aquí y si quieres algo, F.R.I.D.A.Y. o Karen están para ayudarte. ¿Bien?

Peter se tragó el _«No»_ que quiso responderle, se tragó la maldita sensación de malestar y se alejó de su mano. La mirada whisky ni pareció arrepentida, ni mostró señales de entender por qué él quería poner distancia física entre los dos.

—Bueno... entonces... Duerme bien. Y no hagan nada estúpido hasta que haya cogido algunas horas de sueño. —dijo y Peter ni sitió nada cuando escuchó que dudaba ligeramente al final.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera algo, Tony asintió y se fue por el camino a las escaleras, dejándolo a él con sus sueños inocentes y sus estúpidas ideas románticas y no tan románticas o inocentes, rotas por el piso.

Venom en su interior se reveló y Peter sin fuerzas para mantenerlo a raya, le soltó del todo la correa. La cabeza flotante volvió a salir por su pecho y la vio estirarse buscando a Tony por donde este se había ido. No le dijo nada, se sentía terriblemente estúpido hasta para hablar. En su boca el recuerdo de ese beso se sintió repentinamente amargo.

Peter miró el espacio donde antes había estado parado su mentor y solo despertó de ese maldito trance de miseria cuando Venom se plantó frente a él mirándolo molesto.

— _¿Por qué Peter marica molesto?_

Peter ni siquiera sabía que responder. No sabía con quién estaba más molesto, pero la sensación se extendió por su cuerpo. Se extendió y deseó poder estrellar su puño contra algo. Era un idiota, un maldito y patético idiota. Él allí estaba, chillando, pensando en un maldito futuro, en una maldita mierda que no significó nada. No, él no pudo portarse como un adulto y pensar que lo que había pasado no era más que un arrebato empujado por la adrenalina y el desconcierto. No, Peter no pensó que aquello solo fue una forma sana, adulta y por qué no, fácil, de liberar la tensión del momento. Un simple y puñetero arranque.

Sí sabía que era verdad que muchas veces no era puramente tensión sexual, sino solo tensión. A él no le gustaba Harry, para nada, ni una vez lo alcanzó a imaginar hasta que Archie se lo dijo, pero obviamente todos veían más de lo que había en sus juegos y pullas constantes. Incluso en ese momento donde las dudas por su sexualidad lo empujaron a creer que bueno, Archie era bastante atractivo y divertido, Peter pensó en Harry de una forma más allá de la amistad.

Tony lo besó porque Peter estaba fastidiando con eso, Peter juró que él no podría volver a besarse con nadie y Tony le dejó en claro que sí podría, que solo debía dejar de llorar como un niño y ser un hombre. Tony estaba dele decirle que no había terminado su vida, que aún podría hacer cosas, él no quería oírlo, se puso terco, se empecinó en que no, que no pasaría, lo trató mal, le habló de malos modos. Bueno, Peter un poco había empujado las cosas cuando le sujetó el rostro y le dijo que iba a morirse sin saber que si le gustaban o no los hombres. Sonaba ridículo y canalla que Tony hubiera respondido a su embiste, pero bueno, Tony era un ser bastante promiscuo y eso él bien lo sabía. Para Tony aquello bien pudo ser una forma de reafirmar sus palabras, de forzarlo a tener perspectiva.

Y la puta clara noción de que quería que ese hombre lo devorara, de paso también.

Ahora, él se sentía un adolescente pasado de hormonas que sueña con un final de cuentos de hadas. Pete había entrado a los gritos, chillando y lleno de una sensación de calidez que no paraba de crecer, que no paraba de hacer que su estómago se revolviera y su piel se erizara.

— _¿Que mal? —_ gruñó molesto Venom y Peter miró el piso aplastando en su interior el fastidio.

Quería mandarlo a la maldita mierda y decirle que él lo empujó a ese lugar, él insinuándole siempre que Tony lo deseaba, que le coqueteaba. Mierda, por su maldita mierda Peter confundió algo sin menor relevancia y se enredó en sus malditas ideas. Casi se lo dice, casi, pero sabía que no era ser justos. Era mezquino y Peter no lo era.

—Nos rechazó —dijo apretando los dientes, aceptando que al final de malditas cuentas, aquello era lo más acertado y real que pudiera responderle.

— _No._

Peter sonrió con hastío y alzó la vista.

—Sí. Nos rechazó. —gruñó con asco, hablando consigo mismo, no con Venom.

— _Besó. Peter Marica lo arruinó. —_ gruñó acusatoriamente.

Peter alzó los ojos y meneó la cabeza. No creía que su poca experiencia hubiera sido lo que hizo que se alejara. En realidad, no quería creerlo. Eso era algo que no necesitaba en su mente. No, sus habilidades orales no fueron ni tenidas en cuenta. La polla de ese hombre se frotó dura contra la de él, era claro que Peter no era un pelmazo que no conseguía moverle la aguja. Peter simplemente era un pelmazo que no le importaba.

—No mira, te dije que estas cosas no siempre terminan en relaciones —gruñó sujetando su propia mierda, intentando aplastar el dolor que esto repentinamente le empezó a provocar— No quiere saber nada con nosotros, así que deja de molestar. Ya lo besé, ya lo intenté y como te dije mil veces —le espetó sintiendo que la vergüenza empezaba a quemarlo— No le interesamos. No quiere. Ahora, deja de fastidiar con eso y concéntrate en otra cosa, porque eso, no pasara.

Alejando y relegando su malestar, se forzó a pensar a la carrera sobre cómo asegurarse de que esto hiciera que Venom se volviera a poner de mal humor. No podía permitirlo.

Peter se sentía rabiar de solo pensar en perder algo de su control otra vez. Venom quería poder y Tony no era la única forma de conseguirlo. No podía tenerlo, obviamente, pero la idea de que él podría dárselo antes le pareció tonta, pero ahora viendo que su infantilidad no conocía límites, se limitó a aceptarlo y continuar.

Fue muy estúpido luchar con Venom, más estúpido fue pensar que un puñetero beso iba a cambiar las cosas. Peter tenía que arreglar aquella mierda por sus propios medios. Ya estaba bien de ser ese bastardo que se quedaba allí encerrado y a la espera de que Tony le diera las respuestas.

— _No preocupar Peter marica. Venom solucionarlo._

Peter sintió un escalofrío que le frenó el corazón. Su cabeza entró en pánico y cuando estiró la mano para sujetar la cabeza flotante e impedirle hacer algo realmente estúpido, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se entumecían en un arrebato de miedo, supo que era muy tarde.

Su cuerpo se alzó del suelo con tal rapidez que Peter ni siquiera pudo tirar una de sus telarañas para impedir el choque. Largos y fríos tentáculos lo envolvieron en un santiamén, atrapándolo, pegando los brazos su torso y manteniendo dolorosamente juntas sus piernas. Peter sentía como cada uno de estos tentáculos lo envolvían y lo ataban como si fuera una momia. Intentó pelear contra ellos, pero su cabeza chocó tan fuerte contra el techo que lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido.

—¡Venom suéltame! —se quejó, pero cuando lo soltó, fue simplemente peor— ¡No literalmente desde esta altura! —gruñó sintiendo como su cabeza volvía a chocar contra la moqueta.

Peter no pudo si no volver a quejarse, otra vez su cuerpo era sacudido en el aire, otra vez chocó con el techo y esa vez arqueó la espalda cuando su columna rompió parte de la infraestructura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por culpa del yeso que volaba y antes de que pudiera volver a retorcerse esperando liberarse, su estómago se encogió cuando el piso se le acercó a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Su nariz fue lo primero que impactó y Peter empezó a sentir como el líquido caliente empezó a caer de ella una vez que algo lo arrastraba del pie y lo sacudía arrojándolo contra la inmensa isla de la cocina.

—¡Venom que me dejes! —gritó ahogadamente, sintiendo como le duro mármol se golpeaba contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Primero le arruinaba el beso con Archie, luego Tony lo rechazaba y ahora, el simbionte lo golpeaba. ¿Qué maldita mierda más tenía que pasar para que el día termine? Casi gimió al sentir como su cuerpo volvía a elevarse en el piso, apretó los ojos resignado, pero un rugido se abrió pasó por la sala y su cuerpo chocó duramente contra el suelo.

La armadura completa de Iron Man estaba sobre él. Peter parpadeó un poco desconcertado y con la vista borrosa, pero al segundo oyó como Tony se sacaba el casco y automáticamente sentía como su mano se cerraba en torno a su mejilla, susurrando un insulto.

Peter se perdió en sus ojos, en la forma enloquecida que estos lo veían, en las ondas que su brusca de su respiración entrecortada golpeando sus mejillas. Peter notó que ahora si parecía afectado y se sintió extrañamente mejor. Una parte de su mente se aterró lo suficiente para entender que Tony había hecho algo muy malo al ir corriendo por él. Contando mentalmente, se imaginaba que no tardó más de dos minutos en bajar, mala cosa. Venom sacaría la misma cuenta.

—¿Terminó? —susurró duramente, desapareciendo el resto de la armadura.

Peter asintió perdidamente, sintiendo como el peso del cuerpo de su mentor caía sobre el suyo, como eso despertaba esa cosa hambrienta en su intención. Suponía que Tony no sentía nada de eso, porque se había dejado caer sobre sus caderas y estaba sentado sobre él sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Lo envidió, claro que lo hizo. Ya le gustaría tener el dominio suficiente para sentarse sobre otro cuerpo sin que le importe un carajo. Quizá en verdad era una cuestión de verdadero interés. Peter se imaginaba sentándose sobre Ned sin sentir nada, sobre Harry sin inmutarse. Un dolor frio se retorció en su estómago y se sintió lleno de tristeza notando por primera vez esto que era tan sumamente obvio.

No le importaban los moretones, en una hora desaparecerían, sabía que así sería. No le interesaba que Venom hubiera enloquecido. Al final era maldita cosa de cada día era cuestión de tiempo. Lo supo ese día cuando se lastimó la mano y Venom se negó a curar su palma al ver como Tony les dedicaba toda su atención mientras lo curaba. Por una vez desde que Tony lo fue a buscar a la Universidad, Peter se sintió muy normal y mundano, corriente si se quiere. Era solo un chico descubriendo el poco interés que despertaba en un hombre que... que sin importar los motivos que lo impulsaron, le gustaba y ahora sabía que deseaba.

La mano de Tony se deslizó por su rostro, se acercó un poco más y Peter deseó que empezara a medir su espacio y el de él. Los dedos le recorrieron la nariz y después viajaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Peter se dejó manipular como una marioneta, no le apetecía ni pensar en decirle que se saliera de encima suyo. No quería mostrar más debilidad. Si Tony era indiferente, una parte de su orgullo herido le dijo que él también podía serlo.

—¿Tu no escuchas cuando digo que intenten dejar las estupideces para cuando lograse dormir? —preguntó con una sonrisa distraída, mientras le alzaba el rostro e intentaba examinar la parte posterior.

Peter sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerlo cuando le alzó la cabeza y quedó muy cerca de su boca. Sentía sus dedos inspeccionar el chichón que el golpe le dejó y por un segundo su mirada quedó prendida de su boca. Estaba tan cerca que podía besarlo.

Escuchó la risita sarcástica de Venom y Peter se olvidó de sus fantasías. Puñetero hijo de puta. Asi qué eso era lo que intentaba. Cabrón.

—Eh... ¿Señor Stark? —murmuró empujando a Venom y mandándolo a la mierda en el proceso— Pesa —murmuró incómodo, casi ofendido consigo mismo por la incapacidad que estaba demostrando esa noche de controlarse un poco.

Tony volteó el rostro y se quedó un molesto segundo viéndolo tan de cerca que la necesidad volvió a derretir su abdomen.

—Claro... ¿Necesitas puntos? —musitó sin moverse, haciendo que el cuerpo de Peter se enervara y clamara por él— ¿Un analgésico? ¿Algo que pueda darte?

 _«Beso»_ dijo Venom y Peter lo pateó mentalmente, pues en verdad a él se le había ocurrido algo muy parecido.

—Aire —lo corrigió alzando las manos para empujarlo lejos.

Tony se enderezó asintiendo solícito y Peter se paró fingiendo no notar como intentaba ayudarlo. Soltó un quejido bajo cuando su espalda se resintió un poco y se acomodó como pudo la remera que se había alzado por su abdomen cuando el señor Stark se enderezo.

—Buenas noches, señor Stark. —dijo rápido y algo atropelladamente.

—Parker, no seas idiota. Deja que vaya por el botiq-

—Oh, no se moleste —lo cortó restándole importancia, llevando la mano a su nariz, intentando contener un poco de la sangre que caía— Luego de que me duche se cura. Que descanse.

Peter se escapó cuando vio que Tony iba a protestar y subió casi corriendo las escaleras escuchando como Venom lo insultaba molesto porque volviera a arruinar sus planes. No le interesó si sonó cortante, mucho menos si estaba dejando entrever cuan dolido se sintió por su evidente falta de interés. Nada de eso importaba. Nada. Peter centró su mente en los planes que le urgía armar.

— _¡Peter marica esta arruinándolo todo! —_ se quejó el simbionte cuando Peter cerró bruscamente la puerta.

—Yo no estoy arruinando nada —gruñó limpiando en su playera la mano manchada— ¿Tu no querías poder? Bueno, mierda yo me aseguraré de dártelo, pero se acabó Tony Stark. ¿Trato?

— _Peter marica decir que Tony Stark poderoso. Venom poder. Peter marica novia. Poder Venom._ —resumió con horrible facilidad.

Peter suspiró y sí, se sintió fastidiado. Él no necesitaba ser la novia de nadie. Mierda. Él era autosuficiente y llevaba demasiado olvidando ese jodido hecho. Esa noche fue un desastre tras otro solo por ese maldito detalle. Era puta hora de ponerle remedio a ese mal y que se jodiera Tony Stark y su poder.

—Mira, eso no es exacto. Yo puedo darte poder. Ten un poco de fe. —se quejó sintiendo como los golpes que el maldito le dio contra el piso y la encimera palpitaban— ¿No te dije que no era más fuerte que yo? —cuestionó olvidándose de la pobre playera, rompiendo un pedazo de esta para tapar su nariz que seguía goteando tibia sangre por su rostro.

— _Venom no seguro._ —dijo el muy traidor.

 _—_ Bueno, tu confía en mí. —le espetó ofendido— Yo voy a darte el puñetero poder y tu deja en paz a Tony. —dijo con decisión.

El simbionte no parecía nada seguro, Peter podía sentirlo, pero la duda jugaba a su favor.

—¿Karen?

— _Peter._

 _—_ Ponte en contacto con Ned —musitó buscando entre los cajones ese celular que Tony había dejado para él y cualquier eventual emergencia— Dile que mañana necesito que venga.

— _Inmediatamente. ¿Algo más?_

 _—_ Sí... eh... libros. Muchos. Historia general, derecho y cultura y comunicación.

—Enseguida los descargo en tu tableta. ¿Algo más?

Peter miró el cuarto, miró la pantalla plana y suspiró.

—Bloquea la puta televisión. Se acabaron las clases audiovisuales —gruñó empezando a desprenderse de su ropa para ir a la ducha.

Cuando el agua empezó a golpear su cuerpo, Peter sintió como sus músculos tensos se acalambraron ligeramente antes de distenderse. Esparció el jabón líquido por su cuerpo, masajeó suavemente sus brazos y pese a que intentó que no, el beso, las manos de Tony y toda aquella sensación de placer lo golpeó arrancándole un gemido frustrado. Su mano recorrió su abdomen y dudó. Fue un segundo, pero Peter alcanzó a deslizarla suavemente hacia abajo, llegó a acariciar lentamente la piel hormigueante que goteaba bajo la línea de sus abdominales y cerrar los ojos casi olvidándose de todo, sintiendo el deseo ahogarlo con fuerza, cuando la cabeza flotante de Venom se materializó frente a él, haciéndolo saltar y golpearse con la mampara de vidrio.

— _¿Qué hace Peter marica? —_ preguntó con sorna.

 _—_ ¡Mierda! —chilló retirando la mano, con el corazón palpitando furiosamente contra sus costillas.

Abochornado, insatisfecho y asfixiado, se secó y se recostó insultando mentalmente al maldito simbionte y al jodido Tony Stark.

Lo último que llegó a pensar fue que _necesitaba_ con urgencia, practicar la forma de contener al maldito simbionte por un rato en su mente y que esperaba desesperadamente que Ned pudiera ayudarlo. Ideas peligrosas se enredaban entre sus sueños y por un segundo, mientras el cansancio lo vencía Peter se dijo que quizá en verdad había una pequeña posibilidad de conseguirse un futuro, sino solo, uno en el que pudiera enseñarle a Venom lo suficiente para dejar de molestarlo con la estúpida idea de que solo Tony podía darle aquello que deseaba.

Peter giró y con la vista fija en el techo, empezó a sentir como sus párpados se cerraban agotados. El sueño lo alcanzó sin saber que, en el cuarto de enfrente, Tony estaba recostado con la vista fija en la puerta, intentando desesperadamente y sin ningún tipo de éxito, no imaginarse a Peter desnudo en la ducha, enjabonándose o peor, dormido con un ligero bóxer que él podría desgarrar con sus manos. Quizá esto hubiera hecho que el simple hecho de que nada más caer rendido no se sintiera mal por caer de lleno en la terraza, donde su inconsciente le dio una ligera probada de lo que hubiera podido tener si tan solo hubiera seguido el consejo de Venom sobre bajarse el pantalón. 


	13. Planes a futuro.

Tony, rara vez sentía que podría partirle la boca a Bruce. Incluso cuando este se ponía terco, se cerraba a oírlo y aceptar de una buena vez sus putas ofertas de trabajo, Tony se mostraba paciente y persistente; siempre se mostraba listo para sonreírle y volver a la carga a la menor oportunidad.

En verdad en ese momento no le molestaba su tono displicente, aburrido y casi divertido, lo que le fastidiaba era su terquedad. Y sí, sí, también le tocaba ligeramente los cojones saber que aquella pulseada su labia, sus millones o su ilustre cerebro no ganaban. Pero no hacía nada de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, porque en realidad Bruce era un amigo. Un buen amigo. De esos que no tenías pegado como chicle todo el tiempo, pero que a la primera de cambio se tomaban un avión —o se convertía en un gran y malo monstruo verde— y venía a plantarse a tu lado.

Intenta recordar que debe ser paciente, que está de su lado después de todo, pero sigue negando, sigue refutando y eso hace que otra vez en su mente el sueño fantástico de él destripando el teléfono vuelva a surgir.

Bruce ya se había ofrecido a dejar el país donde se mantenía obstinadamente pobre, e ir allí a darles una mano. No conocía de nada a Peter, pero empatizaba con él y sí, el brillante doctor Banner también se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era el chico para él.

Tony descartó su ayuda e intervención directa y no porque otra mente brillante sobrara, era esa maldita negatividad la que lo tenía harto. No quería dejar que contamine con ella a Peter. No ahora que, después de casi dos días, el chico se reía y traía un color resplandeciente en las mejillas.

Bruce hacía una hora había vuelto a decirle que le diera un poco de tiempo para preparar todo y mandara por él al _jet_. Bruce estaba querido ser un buen amigo, pero Tony quería al brillante científico, no al idiota de gafas que seguía cogiéndole el teléfono pese a que se lo tirará cada vez que iba en su contra.

— _¿Se cortó la comunicación? ¿Tony? ¿Me ignoras?_ —añadió con un suspirodivertido.

Tony solo le hizo una mueca al estúpido teléfono en su escritorio y oyó la risita salir de este.

— _¿Para qué me llamas si vas a hacer esto?_

—Lo haré hasta que seas racional.

La línea se quedó en silencio, o tanto como el tumultuoso tráfico de Bali permitía.

— _Bueno. Espero que no te moleste la factura de teléfono. Porque no cambiaré mi opinión._ —dijo terco como él.

Tony hizo otra mueca, pero sintió la tirantez de su estómago acrecentarse. Podía permitirse diez vidas de llamadas 24/7. No era eso, era realmente que no quería escucharlo, no le interesaba un carajo su maldito concepto de margen de error. Menos le interesaba saber que tan acertados eran sus pronósticos. No porque Tony necesitaba que ese maldito se pusiera de su lado y le dijera lo de siempre: « _Esto es estúpido, pero puede funcionar_ »

—Bien. Puedes contarme cómo estuvo tu día. —dijo con fingido interés, sin ánimos de ser un maldito adulto.

— _O, puedo enumerar otra vez los puntos negativos en tu plan._ —ofreció.

Tony se tragó un gruñido y cogió la maldita pelota antiestrés que tenía por allí. Apretándola con furia suficiente para deformarla toda y que esta gimiera dentro de su palma, Tony masticó su propio fastidio.

—Bruce, no es que yo quiera ponerme del lado de este idiota —dijo el santo coronel, sentado en diagonal a él, tomándose la frente igual de cansado y ojeroso que Tony— Pero vamos, ¿No crees que es muy extremista?

La línea volvió a quedarse muda y abruptamente el ruido de un fuerte bocinazo los distrajo. Happy, que estaba apoyado en el escritorio, compuso una mueca, seguro padeciendo mentalmente un tráfico tan infernal.

— _No. Esa cosa se intentará defender. —_ reiteró adquiriendo ese tono de profesor paciente con todos ellos, mismo tono que usaba desde hacía una hora cuando Tony los reunió y les explicó sus planes y conclusiones— _En cuánto se dé cuenta qué es lo que intentan, se aferrará al chico y ahí pueden darlo por muerto._

Tony sintió como su labio superior se extendía para arriba y exhibía sus dientes al aparatejo que seguía usando por puta nostalgia.

No quería oír más esa mierda, no le interesaba. Estaba a un jodido pasó de alzar el teléfono y mandarlo de paseo si con eso conseguía que dejara de decirlo. No era estúpido, conocía el riesgo, pero el intento valía la pena.

—Creía que necesitaba de Peter. —intervino Happy, mirándolos a los dos en la oficina con aire confundido.

—¡Exacto! Gracias. —dijo Tony exaltado, sabiendo perfectamente que hacía rato que sonaba como un chiquillo caprichoso y no como el hombre adulto que era— Necesita del chico, lo quiere, no lo lastimará. Ni por que sea el último recurso.

Bruce resopló y Rhodey lo miró alzando una ceja. Pasó de él y su inquisitiva mirada que lo tenía azorado con tanta repentina suspicacia. Podía ser que Tony se sintiera culpable; podía ser que supiera que llevaba día y medio demasiado abstraído por un recuerdo en particular que lo dejaba con la mente en blanco y lejos de las discusiones que tan hábilmente antes solía ganar.

Perfectamente podía él endilgarle a su conciencia que la mirada carbón se le antojara fastidiosamente acusatoria, visto que llevaba día y medio soñando despierto con un pequeño acontecimiento sucedido hacía poca cosa de dos noches.

Pero no iba a él a tratar ese tema que con tal magistral habilidad bien había escondido. No. Él no iba a decirle al puñetero de James que había besado de arrebato a Peter, que casi se lo tira en una azotea cuando el cabrón se lanzó por él y —menos que mucho menos— iba a reconocer abiertamente que volvía a experimentar los síntomas de cualquier adicción a la que uno se niega a claudicar: Sudores, mareos, cosquilleos y muchas, _muchísimas_ fantasías.

Y no era por el mero hecho de que quién sería el condenado que lo aguantará con la perorata de cuan menor era Peter o de que malditamente inoportuno era esto dado que ahora todos se debatían entre sí arrancarle a Venom del cuerpo a la maldita fuerza o arriesgarse a dejarlo con aquella cosa dentro y aspirar a que pudiera controlarla. No. Era que Tony sabía que estaba mal. Y no solo que estaba mal porque le gustara el chico. Que ya había sido todo un problema la mañana en la que despertó y, mirándose al espejo con la afeitadora en mano, se interrogó como iraní por una puta respuesta a por qué las tres hermosas horas que durmió, solo lo hizo para tenerlo entre sus manos en sus sueños, para volver a besarlo y sí, sí jodida mierda, correrse en su puñetero trasero.

Sí, Tony sujeto sus pelotas —figurativamente hablando, claro pues no iba a él a masturbarse por un niño que tenía tan cerca como lo era la puerta de enfrente— e hizo que el perro que lo miraba al espejo respondiera la más elemental de las preguntas que tenía por hacerse esa mañana de resoluciones: ¿Le gustaba Peter?

El cabroncete del espejo intentó mentirle. Ese infeliz dueño del mundo intentó decir cosas idiotas como que Parker era en verdad una cosita sexy, que besaba como una puta experimentada que se hacía la inocente o que poseía unas caderas que él bien podría apreciar rodeando su cintura mientras lo montaba devorando sus labios hinchados y rojos. Pero el hijo de puta que miraba sus ojos era él mismo, y, si alguien en esa vida podía recocer cuando mentía, ese era él.

Tony admitió —con alquitrán empastando sus dientes, eso sí— que le gustaba el maldito chico de Queens. Sí, Tony admitió que toda esa mierda de abrazos era más que un mero jueguito de mentor aceptador y de alma dadivosa. Él no era esas cosas. Le gustaba Parker.

Que lo quería no era misterio, porque por suerte quererlo no estaba mal y, jodida mierda, no daba cárcel. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que la línea entre el querer a alguien de forma desinteresada y esa cosa que lo envolvía cuando Tony _quería_ a alguien, se difuminaba más a cada segundo, más le costaba verla y tenerla en cuenta. Y es que su mente le recordaba los gemidos del chico, el calor de su cuerpo y le decía que no fuera ingenuo, que ese no era un crío, que ese era un hombre listo y dispuesto para él.

Le llevo unos minutos dejar de martirizarse. Acción que sin dudas Rhodes podría hacer en el lapso de un año, si acaso. Tony sabía que lo quería, sabía que el afecto estaba allí porque no era un ser humano sin alma o corazón. Tony sabía que quererlo nunca fue un problema, más bien un estorbo ahora que lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, pero de alguna forma esa cosa vital que hacía que el cariño y el _cariño_ se volvieran distintos, la había mandado a dormir con los peses una vez que cayó a la mala idea de besarlo.

Sí, sí. Ya establecido esto, Tony no necesitó seguir fastidiándose a sí mismo con el cuento de por qué lo quería abrazar, por qué lo tenía enfermo a rabiar que no sonriera o por qué cualquier maldita excusa era buena para ponerle las manos encima. Cómo siempre, la pregunta indicada con la respuesta indicada equilibraba la ecuación. En cadena cayeron las demás respuestas a esos cientos de preguntas que tanto tiempo había estado esquivando.

Lo que sí le siguió fue un enojo monumental y un desquité épico. Tony termino a punto de vomitar en el gimnasio cuando su cuerpo entero falló debido al esfuerzo. Perdió un día entero peleando contra él y contra el impulso de tomar cien botellas de whisky.

No había nada malo en que le guate Parker, obviamente; después de todo, Tony reconocía que, si le gustó Steve, si llegó a amarlo, bueno, Parker era en realidad un mejor partido y no solo porque su culo era bastante más apetecible y porque Tony no iba a tener que pelear cada puñetera noche por no morder la almohada como con _don señor me gustan los hombres no soy maricón_. Que, dicho sea de paso, háganle el favor. Bien que el hijo de perra se corría con sus gemiditos de golfa cuando le empujaba la cabeza de la polla contra su _oh nada maricona_ próstata; sí, no, Parker no era nada malo en comparación. Y ese no era el puñetero punto, por más que su jodido miembro y él hubieran entrado en una contienda sobre que sí era o no importante.

El maldito asunto era que Peter estaba fuera de discusión. Y no es que Tony creyera que él igual se merecía a un chico como ese, eso ya ni se lo iba a poner a meditar. Él sabía bien que nunca sería un ser digno, pero la vida era así, la jodida mierda estaba como estaba y Parker no sería el primero en correr tan mala suerte de terminar metido entre pecho y cabeza de una mierda como Tony.

Él podía tener jodido criterio para saber que era inapropiado por miles de motivos, pero... no era solo _eso_. Había algo mucho más fundamental allí, algo que eclipsaba los otros cientos de porqués que a su mente pudieran acudir.

Tony sabía que la maldita mierda principal allí, esa que lo tenía haciendo rehuir a su propia mirada en el espejo, era que Peter estaba pasando un momento dónde no era dueño de si, dónde estaba débil y vulnerable. Peter y su consentimiento eran material desechable. El chico estaba listo a aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera vida y miras de un futuro. Hasta Rhodey andaba con oportunidades si lo intentaba.

Ese era el jodido problema. Tony quería hacerle de todo y pese a que sintiera suficientes repararos para admitir que le aterraba ligeramente lo que pasaba allí, sabía de sobra que no podía. No podía ni darse el momento o el lujo de intentar descubrir que había allí. Sí que su polla dura desde hace día y maldito y medio daban fe que podría y oh como se divertiría él en ello, pero no. No podía, mierda, no podía. Tony no podía ser tan despreciable y remedo de persona como para ir a buscarlo y sacar provecho. No era capaz.

Porque Peter si le importaba y daba lo mismo que si ahora lo hacía de una manera más carnal. Tony no podía pensar en ponerse a sí mismo en ese lugar ni en ese papel. Peter se merecía estar en pleno uso de sus facultades antes de ver si quería o no jugar un poco con él. Tony lo deseaba y una parte de él —pese a luchar contra el concepto— sentía que no podría alejarse así lo intentara. Era un adicto después de todo, aferrarse al chico y rehusarse a soltarlo era la forma en la que Tony describía cualquier cosa que le gustara lo suficiente.

Pero la cosa es que Peter no era cualquiera, Peter no era uno más con el que él podría ponerse a _ver qué tal_ y que se jodiera si luego no funcionaba. No era el tipo más considerado, no. Pero Peter... solo se sentía mal. Se sentía terrible saber que lo había podido confundir, que lo empujó con él y lo arrastró a aquella mierda sin ver si estaba listo o medianamente preparado, lo enfermaba.

Intentó acercarse a él en la noche luego de tanto entrenar y de casi morir de un infarto, intento decirle algo —así fuera una mísera disculpa por haberlo asaltado en un momento dónde estaba débil y necesitado de afecto, uno dónde Tony solo abusó de su malestar intentando arrancarse del pecho el dolor de verlo así de abatido— pero Peter le sonrió tensó y huyó. Huyó como bien correspondía que hiciera, porque Tony salía recién de la ducha y las fantasías tórridas lo habían acosado lo suficiente para que verlo bebiendo de una botella disparada dos que tres ideas.

Tony se tragó el preguntarle si huía por vergüenza o rechazo. No era ni siquiera el maldito punto. Tony hizo lo que hizo y cambió el tablero del juego. Él, que era al que Peter debía recurrir por apoyo, ahora el chico de los mandados que era enviado a la biblioteca por libros y libros y consultado por idioteces sobre historia o economía mundial.

Ni siquiera su ego resintió el rechazo. La verdad es que no, porque la culpa era pesada en su espalda. Él sabía que no interesaba si Peter lo deseaba o no, que bueno, le daba bastante paz mental saber que sí lo deseaba, pero no era lo importante.

Tony no era un ser muy paciente, pero Peter despertaba ese rasgo en su interior. Por eso la maldita terquedad de Bruce lo ponía histérico. Luego de casi hacer sus pies sangrar de tanto correr, intentó pensar seriamente en qué hacer. Era obvio que no podía solo dejarlo estar o intentar no pensar en ello. Era simplemente estúpido creer que podría. Y Tony era muchas cosas, pero contra lo que el simbionte y el resto del mundo quisiera creer, no era estúpido.

Larga fue la noche, pero en medio de ella, pudo pensar las cosas con perspectiva. El punto era el momento. Venom era la jodida incógnita que despejar en aquella ecuación. Ni pensaba, ni se molestaba pensar en Galler o los Osborn. Esos eran asuntos en sus propias ecuaciones, el impedimento para poder ver qué hacer y cómo solucionar aquella mierda era Venom. Necesitaba que Parker estuviera calmo, que estuviera en relativa paz para poder él intentar... intentar... bueno quién mierda sabe que jodidos carajos quería intentar, pero con Venom nublando la mente de Peter y arruinando sus putas posibilidades de un futuro, Tony no tenía oportunidad.

Que el chico le rehuyera era un plus y que se esforzara por actuar con normalidad una suerte. Tony intentó hacer eso luego del beso, pero por los motivos equivocados, quería sofocar su propia mente, sus propias emociones, ahora sabía que solo necesitaba tiempo para arreglar esa mierda. Tiempo para poner su maldita cabeza a andar y solucionar el problema. Por eso le sonrió cuando lo vio atravesar las puertas del gimnasio mientras seguía chorreando agua de la ducha y por eso pateó lejos de su mente las dudas que lo carcomían.

Lo miró de todos los ángulos mientras este hablaba atropelladamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos o a su pecho. Lo escuchó atentamente, sintiendo una especie de calma y deseo al oír como ese chico verborrágico empezaba a emerger del pozo depresivo en el que había estado.

No había entendido muy bien qué pasaba, pero se llegó a ser una idea cuando Peter entró al gimnasio cargando una descomunal pila de libros y le preguntó si podía acceder a la biblioteca privada del tercer piso. No se sintió muy cómodo allí medio desnudo, solo con unos pantalones holgados y una toalla colgando de su cuello, pero cuando leyó brevemente los tomos y nada parecía de interés, no pudo evitar sentirse absurdamente intrigado.

Tony sentía que parte del mantenerse joven era no perder el interés y la curiosidad y Peter, sin dudas, también era hábil en volverlo loco.

Ingeniería, física, química, botánica. _Botánica_. ¿Quién sabía que se traía entre manos? Pero no iba a mentir, le agradó ver que, pese a su nulo interés de verlo a los ojos, seguía allí plantado y con las palabras fluyendo, esforzándose duramente en no dejar que su error de la noche pasada los jodiera.

Intentó ir con él a la biblioteca como si nada, intentó hacerlo despreocupadamente y seguirle la corriente a su intento de desinterés, pero su espalda estaba tensa como un elástico en su máxima capacidad. Su mente era un hervidero y solo consiguió quedarse de pie con la puerta abierta, viendo cómo a punta de telarañas Parker irrespetaba el delicado cuidado que Tony le daba a sus libros, sabiendo que todo sería en vano. Se quedó allí, plantado, sosteniendo más libros a medida que el chico no podía contenerlos en sus manos y le impidió que hiciera una especie de bolso con una telaraña cuando se disponía a irse.

Se quedó allí, viéndolo coger tomos de informática, de Darwin, de religión y cosas más triviales como economía y arte. Se quedó allí, solo viendo su perfil, perdiendo completamente la batalla contra fingir que nada pasaba en su interior, porque solo podía verlo, y, mientras más lo hacía, mientras más estudiaba sus facciones, Tony sentía que más le gustaba. ¿Cómo iba a fingir que le era indiferente, cómo iba a fingir que le daba lo mismo y que solo era una calentura momentánea, si viéndolo morder su labio e ignorándolo completamente, Tony sintió que todo estaba bien?

Porque aquello era y fue lo peor, pese a ser completamente invisible para el chico, solo verlo ser ese mismo que sacó de Queens, murmurando para sí, con los ojos abiertos y centrados en su trabajo, Tony sintió que al fin todo estaría bien. No mirándolo a él con deseo, no torpe por su presencia o embobado con su torso desnudo, ver a Peter relajado y sonriendo al misterio desvelado que era su biblioteca personal, le hacía sentir a Tony que esa era exactamente la felicidad.

Bueno, sin mentiras, que cuando se diera vuelta para verlo un segundo su mirada se deslizara involuntariamente a su pecho y se le calentaran las mejillas, también lo era.

Tony le señaló con malicia y sin poder evitar la costumbre de burlarse de él — francamente empezando a olvidar cualquier cosa ahora que estaban solos y el acosador recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus manos entre ellos— que solo le faltaba un tomo o dos de biología, pero se quiso tragar sus putas bromas cuando Parker casi tiró al suelo los tomos entre sus manos al oírle decir que le faltaron tomos de anatomía y sexualidad.

Caminó junto a él buscando qué decir, sintiendo que la muda tensión no era algo que pudiera tolerar y cuando Parker le preguntó que, si él tenía algún libro sobre alimentación saludable, mirándolo de soslayo, solo balbuceó algo sobre comida vegana que le habían enviado hacía meses cuando empezó el bum. Peter le lanzó una mirada esperanzada y Tony sintió su boca estirarse en una sonrisa casi estúpida al ver la ternura en el gesto, olvidando todo lo que fuera a querer decir en ese momento.

Ese fue el momento en que firmó el pacto silencioso, ese fue el momento en que decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para poder probar suerte, para poder... para poder ver que si eso que hacía que su pecho se calentara solo viéndolo pudiera ser... pudiera ser su última gran locura o la mejor maldita decisión de su vida.

La noche del beso parecía haber sido liberadora para Parker y pese a que Tony quería amputarse algo por haber sido tan atrevido de jugar así con un chico que claramente había sido sobrepasado por el estrés, no pudo sino caminar con pomposa arrogancia mientras Peter seguía pendiente de los libros y no de él.

Haber sabido que besarlo y meterle mano era lo que el chico necesitaba para despertar sin ojeras y con un semblante más fresco, lo habría hecho antes. Así el costo fuera que él, por el contrario, que cuando terminó el careo frente al espejo, se veía agobiado y desastroso.

Ah, que pésimo despertar tuvo. Dejó a Peter sonriendo en la puerta de su cuarto y él solo pudo arrastrarse al suyo, pensando en mil cosas, sintiendo otras más.

Lo merecía, Tony sabía que lo hacía. Se merecía ser un lío sin forma. Tony que siempre sabía hacer estupideces y sentirse muy orgulloso de estas, pese a verlo y sentirse bien por él, internamente, Tony estaba que se golpeaba algo.

En ese momento se sentía lleno de una culpa que lo atormentaba. Si tan solo Peter no hubiera estado por llorar, si tan solo hubiera sido cómo ese estúpido idiota de cuatro ojos hizo —sacarle un beso con insultante inocencia— él no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo. Pero no lo hizo, Tony lo atrapó en medio de la oscura y rota soledad. Tony lo puso contra las cuerdas y lo besó cuando el chico sentía que lo tragaba una vida que perdió.

Por eso necesitaba sacarse de encima al hijo de puta de Venom. Tony necesitaba a ese parásito lejos de Peter y poder asegurarse un futuro.

— _Tony si me vas a seguir ignorando, cortaré. —_ lo amenaza su amigo y tanto Rhodes como Happy lo miran con los labios apretados.

—Si no piensas colab-

— _¿Para qué me llamas a pedir mi opinión? —_ le pregunta, y pese a que suena tenso y cansado, en el fondo solo se puede percibir una gran cantidad de pena.

—Me gusta escucharte darme la razón.

El molesto ruido del tráfico es todo cuanto Tony escucha. Sabe que Bruce no está siendo malo, sabe que Bruce no está siendo un maldito terco, pero también sabe que quizá —antes de que se le ocurriera la brillante idea de besar a Peter— hubiera aceptado que el chico estaba jodido y condenado.

Tony no era de los estúpidos como Steve que se aferran a un ideal, Tony sabía navegar en aguas misteriosas y a seguir pese a la adversidad. Él era bueno en momentos de tensión porque pensaba rápido y de forma temeraria. Podría acepar que el chico ya se quedó así, podría. Pero no ahora, no cuando se sentía tan mezquino de solo pensar en lo que hizo y en que casualmente, todo empezó luego de que esa cosa se metiera dentro de Peter.

Tony —que no debería para nada ni pensarlo— era muy capaz de ganarse el interés de un chico como Peter. Después de todo —puntos para él— ya lo tenía la mitad del día usando su ropa. Cosa que ahora se sentía bastante más encantador que hace unos pocos días atrás. No podría costarle nada una vez que el chico estuviera más tranquilo, una vez que volviera a ser dueño de su vida y su futuro convencerlo de que la vida sin un par de pecados no era vida.

Pero necesitaba imperiosamente sacarle de adentro esa cosa y asegurarse al cien de que a quien él estaba a nada de pedirle que le deje demostrarle que lo del tejado aquel solo fue el principio de lo que Tony podía volver el mejor polvo de su vida, era Peter y no ese chico asustado, solo y sin esperanzas.

Un poquito su ego estaba en el medio. Peter en verdad estaba hecho polvo. Era un resabio del chico que sacó de Queens, no había real esfuerzo en lograr nada con uno en ese estado. Ahora, uno como el que estaba a nada de sacarse un doctorado... Mierda, ese sí que lo pondría a hacer la tarea y a Tony no le gustaba nada menos en esa vida que las cosas fáciles.

— _Es muy arriesgado —_ reitera y esta vez Tony no tiene maldita forma de responderle— _Lo pones en peligro con ese planteamiento. ¿Entiendes eso? No es solo que, si es o no viable, es el riesgo al que quieres exponerlo. Esa cosa se aferrará a él, pero lo descartará si siente que su vida está en riesgo. ¿Estas diciéndome, que crees que vale la pena el riesgo?_

Sabía que no era la respuesta, pero sabía que no se la diría.

— _¿Por qué no dejas que piense en algo? —_ ofrece conciliatoriamente y Tony no pensaba negarse, pero las miradas de Rhodes y Happy le dejan saber que nadie pensaba que tuviera criterio en ese momento.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Bruce. —dice al fin, apretando otra vez la pelota moldeable— Se queda sin tiempo. —aclara, con algo de culpa al sentir la ansiedad devorarlo— No creo que falte mucho para que complete la simbiosis. Su sistema nervioso tiene cada vez una respuesta más positiva a las trasformaciones y temo que se acople a un nivel vital si pasa más tiempo.

—Tony... —suspiró Rhodes, siempre, siempre demasiado afín a ser la maldita voz de la razón que él no quería escuchar— ¿En verdad crees que eso no pasó ya? —le preguntó y Tony, otra maldita vez, para eso, no tenía respuesta.

Por suerte, antes de que tuviera que decir nada, antes de que tuviera que pensar en algo, inconcebiblemente, Norman Osborn, lo salvó.

Milena entró por la puerta de su despacho y pese a que Rhodes casi se cae de su asiento al enderezarse de golpe, en lugar de querer burlarse de él, casi lo imita.

—Siento interrumpir, pero el señor Osborn, vino personalmente a verlo.

Tony sintió un ligero cosquilleo, una sórdida sensación de placer mezclada con una cuota muy sana de satisfacción.

—¿Se cansó de quedar en espera? —preguntó Happy con una sonrisa traviesa.

— _No veo porque, es encantadora la música. —_ se burló Bruce al teléfono.

—¿Piensas hacer algo o solo continuarás ignorándolo?

Tony no sabía, las palabras de Rhodes era una tentación en sí mismas. Le daba muchísimo placer saber que ese hijo de puta tenía tan poca dignidad para tolerar que él lo tenga una hora en espera y luego le cortará y volver a llamar.

Oh, qué maldito placer daba.

—Bueno, creo que si se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí...

—No puedes tocarlo. Lo sabes.

—Creo que ellos dijeron que Iron Man no podía.

—Creo que voy a notificar al departamento legal y asegurarme de que todos estén aquí para el mediodía.

—Para qué contrata uno a la mejor de Harvard, si ella va a pedir la caballería.

—Porque un ataque discreto solo puedo darle cuando un molesto y ruidoso grupo de hombres empiezan a gruñir y golpearse el pecho. —sonríe de lado— Si me disculpan...

Tony se enderezó en su silla y sujetó el saco que estaba colgando del respaldo con una sonrisa más amplia en su boca. Le gustaba, en verdad le gustaba su asistente.

Con algo de teatralidad se ajustó la prenda y caminó a la salida con una sonrisa sórdida en los labios. Acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, Tony siguió detrás a Milena, caminando despreocupadamente a la sala de juntas donde aquel hijo de puta lo esperaba.

Peter estaba tendido en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando boca bajo. Sus pies descansaban en el respaldo y sobre su rostro uno de los grandes y robustos almohadones le coqueteaba para que se asfixie con él.

¿Vieron cuando uno intenta hacer una cosa y sale otra totalmente diferente? Así se sentía. Exacto así.

—No... pero supongo que podríamos intentarlo. Solo que las monarquías están fuera de moda. Después de Lady Di ya no mola tanto. —dijo Ned encogiéndose de hombros— Mi turno. ¿Estornudas?

— _¿Estornudar?_

—Sí de: _«Achu»_

Venom se quedó mudo y Peter asomó la parte superior de su frente por la almohada, viendo la cabeza flotante del simbionte flotar mirando a Ned completamente serio.

— _«Achu»_ —repitió y Peter necesitó esforzarse para no reírse, se suponía que estaba completamente indignado.

—No parece que sepas hacerlo. —conviene Ned, contrario a él, con rotunda seriedad.

_—Peter marica estornuda cuando le pongo cosas en la nariz._

Peter casi se cae de cabeza al piso cuando giró de golpe en el sillón, más allá de lo indignado.

—¡¿Qué demonios pones en mi nariz cuando duermo?! —le gritó.

— _Venom se aburre y Peter marica duerme muchas horas._

—¡No duermo tantas!

—¿Tú no duermes?

— _Turno de Venom._

Peter alzó las manos y se estiró para correr los libros que tapaban las donas que tenían allí. Se sentó ofuscado, completamente indignado con toda aquella situación y tomando el trozo que había dejado abandonado, se lo comió de un solo bocado.

Se suponía que Ned lo ayudaría, que sería un aliado para ayudarle en eso de educar a Venom, de intentar de una maldita vez que el simbionte entienda las reglas básicas, pero aquello terminó convirtiéndose en un estúpido, algo peligroso y muy infantil juego de preguntas y respuestas. No paraba de pensar que alguno en cualquier momento escogería reto y en las consecuencias nefastas que eso podría traerle.

Sabía que, pese a que era una maldita mierda, Ned había sacado mucha información, entre inútil y algo valiosa, a Venom. Tarde, un poco muy tarde, pero bueno, algo era algo. Peter sabía que cada pieza que supiera de Venom ayudaría a su relación, pero era malditamente enloquecedor pasar por eso.

Cogió el anotador y uno de los lápices que tenían tirados junto a él, cruzó las piernas y mientras el dúo locuras seguía en lo suyo, Peter se concentró en la lista que había pedido a Karen que le ayude a confeccionar.

El lápiz se movía en círculos sin hacer un solo trazó en la hoja. Su mirada iba a la puerta y al gran reloj. Uno a otro, sin descanso, sin que él pueda evitarlo. Sacando cuentas mentalmente, pensando una y otra vez en la hora que Tony llegaría a casa. _«¡Para de una vez!»_ se reprendió con malestar _«¡Enfócate!»_ pero su concentración se negaba a cooperar.

La maldita lista no era fácil. Peter sentía que estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de las calles y ahora estaba fuera de onda. Ni recordaba la última vez que patrulló y por ello no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que andaba pasando.

—¿Tienes calor, frío...? ¿Te pica la piel?

La punta repiquetea contra el cuaderno, nerviosa e inquieta. Podría ir a buscar a Morales. Él sabía, siempre sabía cuándo había trabajo por hacer. Claro, no era que Peter tuviera su celular agendado, cosa que ahora hubiera sido práctica para él. Pero pese a que Peter lo usaba de informante de manera maso menos usual, su relación no era tan buena. Menos si tenía en cuenta que siempre terminaba enredado en sus telarañas por unas largas horas.

Podría llamar a Darryl. Darryl siempre estaba dispuesto a echarle un guante a Spider-Man, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Como la policía se diera cuenta de que fue uno de los suyos el que soltó el chivato, podría pasarle quien sabe qué. Esa vez Peter iba a sacar a Venom con él. No es que el pobre de Morales le fuera indiferente, pero si la cosa terminaba mal, al menos ayudaría a la rara fama del delincuente ser su soplón.

—¡Como un anfibio!

_—No insecto._

—O no, eso es otro reino animal.

Intento pensar otra vez en sus opciones y sabía que no parecían muchas. No quería arriesgarse a salir a patrullar con Venom. Francamente no confiaba en él. Aún. Lo mejor sería ir directamente a pelear con maleantes y no buscar criminales menores. Ir a por los peses gordos, rápidamente pareció el mejor plan. Lo único que le tocaba esperar era poder dominarlo e impedir que se le saliera de control y... bueno, mierda, si fracasaba, lo mejor sería estar lo más lejos que se pudiera de víctimas colaterales.

¿No? ¿Tenía lógica? ¿Era cruel y egoísta por decidir arbitrariamente quienes podían estar en peligro de muerte solo porque se negaba a seguir encerrado y aterrado? Sabía que sí. No necesitaba que se lo confirmen, pero... pero Peter _tenía_ que empezar a hacer algo, no podía seguir allí como un niño asustado que se duerme en las cobijas de sus padres. Era hora de que sea el niño grande que se arropa a sí mismo. Quizá era hora de dejar de usar analogías sobre niños, suspiró.

Por lo que sea, Peter tenía salir a la calle y aprender a vivir con eso, aceptar que mientras que Venom no fuera completamente estable y obediente, no iba a poder volver a patrullar sin riesgos y lo mejor sería simplemente esperar lo mejor. Si fuera más altruista, quizá podría matarse, pero Peter sabía de sobra, que no era de ese estilo.

Después de... _eso_ sí se sentía tan centrado que daba miedo ver lo fácil que Peter había conseguido aclarar su mente, como si de un violento bofetón hablarán. No estabas seguro de si fue su idiotez de esperar más de la cuenta y la clara humillación lo despertó o si de alguna forma los besos de...

 _«¡Que pares de una vez!»_ se gritó cuando el candente recuerdo de Tony mordiendo su boca lo asaltó.

— _Peter marica desea clavarle a alguien los dientes —_ se burla Venom y Peter se tensa alzando la vista.

Cómo Ned no lo está mirando, como su amigo hablaba sin parar señalándole a la cabeza flotante un grueso tomo de biología dónde salían los estúpidos anfibios, y lo contrastaba con otro que hablaba de insectos, supo que fue en su mente.

Lo peor de tener un diálogo fluido era que Peter a veces respondía en voz alta algo que Venom susurraba en su mente y a veces se reía, reparando tarde que el simbionte habló en voz alta.

 _«Concéntrate en tus clases»_ le espetó. Al final, pese a pasar lo obvio y que todo se fuera de cause casi nada más iniciar, algo fue evidente en cuanto él en soledad agarró un libro: Peter no poseía la paciencia.

No, es que no era capaz de tolerar que le martille mil preguntas en un solo segundo. Antes, quizá hubiera podido, no en la actualidad. Así que al final recurrió al único que podía hacer eso: un igual de Venom. Ned era el idóneo. Ned que podía hacer el mismo millar de preguntas sin jamás perder el norte, Ned que tenía paciencia para establecer un patrón de: una y una. Ned que, al parecer, encontraba de la leche aquello y no como lo que era: una real locura.

Venom se rio dentro de su mente y Peter suspiró. El simbionte era capaz de estar pendiente de los dos a la vez, lo cual representaba un fastidio. Ni con Ned hablando sin parar Peter podía tener la privacidad que disfrutó en hacía unas noches.

El pensamiento volvió a arrancarle un escalofrío, uno que empezó placer y terminó en dolor, al recordar a Archie y cómo es que eso salió de mal. Cogiendo aire, Peter volvió a pensar en lo que importaba, como era lo que iba a hacer.

—... marica puede aparearse con éxito con To-

—¡NO! —grita soltando el lápiz y la libreta, volviendo a pararse— ¡NO! ¡Tú te callas! —añadió señalando a Ned, que se deshacía de risa en el sillón— ¿Yo a ti no te tenía prohibido hablar de eso?

— _Peter marica prohibir muchas cosas, Venom no recordar todas._

—¡Claro que puedes!

—Pe-Peter, creo que le vendrían bien un par de clases de biología humana —se carcajeó el bastardo y Peter le lanzó una telaraña a uno de los almohadones antes lanzarlo en medio de su rostro— ¡Ey!

—Te dije que dejes de hablar del señor Stark, que dejes de pesar en él y que dejes de intentar emparejarme —gruñó por lo bajo, mientras los malditos ojos blancos se agrandaban y achicaban, al ritmo que abría y cerraba la boca, tomándole completamente el pelo.

— _Peter marica dice mucho que no. Venom aburre._

—Si me dejaras de dar problemas, podría yo darte diversión.

Por un segundo sus palabras lo golpearon y, antes de que pueda corregirse, pues no estaba en lo correcto su afirmación, la cabeza flotante se acercó a él relamiéndose.

— _¿Peter marica llevará a jugar a Venom?_ —canturrea, y Peter cierra la boca.

Está pesando a la carrera, no quiere arruinar su humor con una negativa, pero tampoco es realmente exacto decir que no. Es decir, había parte de mentira y verdad en esa afirmación. Un tema de perspectivas. Peter no diría que iban a jugar, Venom sí. Era fina e inhóspita esa línea, terrenos nunca explorados. Quería creer que sí, Peter a esa altura solo tenía eso a lo que aferrarse.

—-¿Por qué no deja de decirte marica? —pregunta Ned, distrayendo a Venom, que gira su cabeza para encarar a su amigo.

Vuelve a respirar. Se lleva una mano a la frente y quiere gemir amargado. Estaba tan cansado. Era como estar tratando con un chico revoltoso. Él era usualmente así de inquieto, pero estaba fuera de form-

— _Todos le dice así._

—¡Por su-supuesto que no! —masculla descubriendo su rostro.

— _Venom lo escuchó._

Ned alza una ceja y lo mira esperando que amplíe esa información, pero Peter enrojece pensando en el parque y cierra la boca.

¡Era absurdo! Esa noche estaba asustado, nervioso y llevaba días sin dormir. Era justo que cuando lo increparon, Peter en lugar de hacerles frente se hubiera encogido escuchando como Venom susurraba cosas.

¡Eso! Siempre fue culpa de ese maldito... Peter no era un cobarde.

—En el colegio... —empezó Ned y claro que por más que Peter se lanzó sobre él intuyendo con las entrañas congeladas cómo esa oración iba a terminar, nada importó. Alcanzó a tapar su boca, pero era tarde, la frase salió amortiguada, pero salió de todos modos—. _Pito Parker_

Peter se deslizó por el cuerpo de Ned y terminó sentado en el piso. Venom lo miraba de todos los ángulos que podía. Se meneaba de acá para allá y sonreían. Mucho. Babeaba, inclusive.

—Gracias por eso Ned. Fue de mucha ayuda.

 _—Pito Parker Marica. —_ canturreó el simbionte, tan lleno de éxtasis, que hasta su pecho burbujeó.

 _—_ Suena con más propiedad ahora que lo dice así. —dijo solemnemente su amigo, escondiendo con mucho esfuerzo la risa entre las consonantes.

—Se suponía que venías a ayudarme —gimió dejado caer la cabeza en el sillón, junto a las rodillas de su amigo.

Ned río y le palmeó el hombro cuando le empujó con este la pierna a su lado. Peter apretó la cien contra esta y se llenó de más amargura imaginando su futuro. La mano le acarició con cuidado los hombros. Era torpe, pero Peter se sentía reconfortado con su simple existencia.

— _Mio_ —gruñó Venom borrando la sonrisa en su rostro y Ned retiró inmediatamente la mano.

Peter gimió viendo el cielo raso. Cada día, cada hora, se ponía simplemente mejor su situación. Ve tú a decirle que no lo era o que Ned no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo la lista que me pediste! —saltó Ned en su lugar, rebuscando algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Peter miró a su amigo y medio sonrió, medio agradeció. No era la misma lista que él confeccionaba, era otra que se suponía ayudaría a hacer que Venom dejara en paz el tema con... con Tony.

—Bien. Venom, ven aquí, pon atención. —dijo sin intentar pararse, agradeciendo el calor corporal que salía de su amigo, reconfortado otra vez con su aroma y su simple presencia.

La cabeza flotante dejó en paz las roscas a las que Peter ya no se acercaría, pues dejó el plato perdido de baba y migas masticadas y se acercó más a ellos.

—Bien, tú dijiste que quieres poder. ¿No?

— _Queremos._

—Sí amigo. Todos queremos.

Peter parpadea mirando al frente y decide que esa batalla prefería perderla a ponerse a pelear con ese par sobre cuán incómodo era para él que pluralicen todo el tiempo.

—Ya. Bien. Lo mismo. Bueno. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no necesitábamos de Tony para eso?

— _Pito Parker Marica mentir._

Ned esa vez no pudo contener la carcajada y Peter alzó la mano para señalar a la cabeza flotante, luego de atinarle un puñetazo en el brazo a Ned, que se quedó lloriqueando.

—¡Repítelo y no saldrás de aquí!

Venom le sonríe y él suspira. Recupera el control de sí en un par de respiraciones y siente que su corazón frena el fuerte golpeteo que dejó su furia.

—Decía. —retoma apretando los dientes— Yo puedo darte poder. Soy super fuerte, contigo más, y, antes de que me interrumpan —añade al presentir que ambos iban a decir algo— Si unimos fuerzas, puedo hacernos el más fuerte. —dijo con muchísima más convicción de la que sentía.

Venom lo miró y el meneo de su cabeza le dejaba en claro que descreía plenamente de su palabra.

—Mira, Ned tiene una lista de personas mucho menos fuertes que yo, que solo por alguna que otra proeza fueron mundialmente famosos y muy poderosos. —terció— No necesitamos la tecnología Stark y esta es la prueba. ¿Karen?

— _Aquí estoy Peter._

—Despliega la pantalla y muéstrale a Venom las personas que Ned vaya nombrando.

 _—Con gusto, Peter_.

La pantalla de la televisión se prendió y los tres se voltearon mejor a verla.

—Veamos —carraspeó Ned, irguiéndose un poco en el sillón— Empecé con los fáciles: The Beatles.

Peter parpadeó torciendo el cuello para verlo, mientras que, en dirección a la pantalla, Venom achicó los ojos al ver un montón de imágenes en blanco y negro materializarse.

Arrugando un poco la nariz, Peter volvió a ver la pantalla. Difícilmente en eso estaba pensando cuando le pidió el favor, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

—Ellos conquistaron al mundo —explicó Ned— Hace años que dejaron de tocar y siguen sonando, siendo referentes y tendencia. —enumeró con entusiasmo— Todo el mundo conoce, así sea sin saber de quién es, uno de sus temas. —prosiguió muy convencido de lo que decía.

Peter sentía la reticencia de Venom como una extensión natural de la suya.

—Pasemos al que sigue —masculló Peter, no muy seguro.

—Bien... Luego, Madona.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó volviéndose para verlo, peleando por arrebatarle la lista— ¿Qué clase de lista es está? —se quejó estirándose sobre el regazo de Ned para acceder al brazo alzado que le alejaba la lista.

Tomándola, Peter se sentó otra vez y empezó a leerla en voz baja, pasando del desconcierto al horror, al ver los nombres que Ned apuntó.

—¿Michael Jackson? ¿The Back Street Boys? ¿Freddy Mercury? ¿De verdad?

—Marcaron vidas. La música cambió luego de cada uno de ellos. —se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Peter lo miró sin creerse lo que leía y claro que la sensación sólo empeoró al leer el siguiente grupo que diligentemente había separado con un rayón.

—Por Dios Ned —gimió incrédulo— ¿Mussolini? ¿Sadam Husein? ¡Hitler! ¿Franco? ¿Cristóbal Colón? ¿Qué demonios hace Cristóbal Colón en esta parte?

—Bueno, el descubrimiento de América terminó en un genocidio... —convino mirándolo serio.

Peter estaba conteniendo el impulso de darle una tunda cuando sintió a Venom agitarse satisfecho.

—¡No Karen no le muestres...! Oh, por... Hagan lo que quieran. —gimió bajando la mano, cayendo rendido al suelo, golpeando su frente contra la pequeña mesa donde tenían todos los libros y la comida desperdigada— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que Hitler era algo de lo que podría ser oportuno enseñarle?

Ned lo miró ligeramente avergonzado, pero se encogió de hombros la ver qué Venom se acercó a la televisión y la estudiaba con avidez.

—Bueno, pero es que no leíste más abajo.

Con la cabeza tendida en la mesa, alzó la mano y leyó un par más de nombres.

—¿Al Papa? ¿Pusiste al Papa en la misma lista que a Hitler? —se queja sin levantar la cabeza o intentarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas? —se ríe un poco, estirándose para coger uno de los vasos con refresco.

—No sé, ¿Gandi? ¿Einstein? ¿Platón? ¿Galileo? ¿Freud?

—Sabes, no creo que el padre de la psicología y acérrimo defensor de la fijación fálica hubiera sido mejor que Hitler.

Peter ni siquiera pudo contenerse. Cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Venom se estiró para verlo, pero no hizo problema cuando Ned empezó a reírse a su lado, empujándolo suavemente.

Por un segundo tan largo como el mismo infinito, Peter se olvidó de sus miserias, se olvidó de sus problemas y de todo lo que tenía por venir. Peter se olvidó de la tortura, se olvidó de la sentencia que implicaba Venom y sobre todo, se olvidó de que Tony estaba por llegar a casa.

Cuando Tony entró en la sala de juntas, vio a Norman parado dándole la espalda. Sonrió para sí y se preguntó cuánto le duraría la dignidad, cuánto resistiría antes de inclinarse.

Con curioso asombro, Tony notó que se sentía agitado. No iba a mentir, no le gustó. Parte importante de ser él, era su capacidad para ser inmune a todo. Tony a diario lidiaba con mucha mierda, con decisiones complicadas que afectaban vidas de personas a las que, si cometía otra vez el error de ponerles rostro, no podría perjudicar.

Algún idiota —quizá como él mismo fue al firmar aquellos acuerdos— podría creer que eso era evitable. Tony aprendió de su error. No lo era. No había forma de que sus decisiones no le cagaran la existencia a alguien. Spoiler de la vida: era una puta mierda.

Ahora, viendo a Osborn, Tony sintió que era todo menos dueño de sí. Las ganas de cruzar la habitación voltearlo y molerlo a golpes hicieron a sus manos temblar. _«No tendrás otra oportunidad»_ se recordó agarrado un poco de su fragmentada frialdad para aplacar el fuego que lentamente se extendía en su interior.

Una vez que Norman saliera de su oficina, Carson iba a telefonearlo y marcarle una falta. Luego de eso lo vigilarían con lupa, luego de eso Tony iba a tener que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con Peter y lo que de él supiera. Norman no lo delataría, porque, básicamente, era incriminarse, pero nada le aseguraba a Tony que no se inventaría algo.

Podía con eso. Lo valía. Tony sabía los límites que debía cuidar, Milena podía burlarse diciendo que iba a llamar al equipo legal, Tony sabía bien cómo se llevaban a cabo esas peleas.

—Norman, a que debo el desagradable placer —dijo cerrando tras de él la puerta de espeso cristal.

 _«Testigos, ten muchos testigos»_ se recordó ensanchando la sonrisa.

—No hagas el tonto conmigo, Stark.

—Bueno, lo lamento —dijo frenando ligeramente su andar, sonando completamente sorprendido— Pensé que era un detalle de cortesía y elegancia posicionarse al nivel del interlocutor que uno tiene en frente. Lamento si mi gala de buenos modales te incomodó. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. Sin embargo, si necesitas que te subtitule algo de esta charla, siempre puedes pedírmelo. Sé que quizá te tome un poco de tiempo pillar algo.

La vena en la frente del idiota ese palpitó y su sonrisa se pronunció más.

—Sé lo que estas intentando —le dijo por lo bajo, haciendo un esfuerzo notable (completamente en vano) de lucir aburrido o calmo al menos.

—Dios, Osborn, menos mal. —jadeó aliviado— Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que explicártelo. —comentó reanudando el pasó, yendo en dirección a la gran mesa, pasando de las sillas.

El rostro se volvió a contraer y un tinte rojizo subió por el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Piensas que vas a lograr que me arrodille?

—Pienso que el reumatismo peleará por defender más tu dignidad de lo que tú lo harás.

La sonrisa socarrona que le suelta carece de valor. Es un idiota demasiado hundido en la mierda y, a diferencia de cuando habló con su hijo, Tony tiene bien protegido a Peter en su Base. Sabe dónde está, no tiene miedo a que lo dañen más de lo que ya hicieron.

—No me arrodillaré por una compañía que se cae a pedazos.

—Haces bien.

—No destruiste nada.

—Eso ya lo sabía Norman. Esa porquería de compañía lleva años siendo un basurero. Lo único que en verdad lamento es que le aligere el problema a Galler.

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca y un tic en su boca le hizo tensar la mandíbula.

—Fue un poco aburrido —se quejó recargándose contra la mesa, viendo sus uñas— Digo, el maldito siquiera puso un poco de pelea. Un par de llamadas, algunos contratos rápidos. Dios Norman, ni siquiera me vi obligado a soltar una sola amenaza. —suspiró contrariado— Peleo más con mi personal que con el tuyo.

—No caeré en tu trampa. —le espeta con frialdad.

—Oh Norman, Norman, Norman... eres lo suficientemente idiota para no ver que no soy yo el que te está tendiendo una trampa. Yo fui honesto con tu hijo. Solo tenían que devolverme lo que me quitaron y dejaría... la _empresa_ en paz. No lo hicieron, yo cumplí. —se encoje de hombros y sonríe— Pero bueno, Osborn, cumpliré mi parte del trato y no intentaré rebajarme a tu nivel dándote una explicación que no solicitaste. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto rápido y me dices que puedo hacer por ti?

—Quiero decirte que no puedes ganar.

—No necesito ganar.

—Nunca me vencerás.

—Déjame ser más específico, es obvio que no lo pillas: en verdad, no me importa ganarte.

—Soy mejor que tú y lo demostraré.

—Me avisas. Envía una postal, un e-mail. ¿Todavía se mandan e-mails? Me envías uno, o textea. ¿Tienes mi número? Con un WhatsApp estará bien. Ahora dado que diste tu mensaje...

—Peter me ayudará a demostrarlo.

Tony se queda lívido parado en su lugar. Sus puños se aprietan, pero él sabe mejor que Norman cómo se hace aquello.

—Sabes... curiosamente, tu pequeño proyecto, está en mis instalaciones. Digo, sí notaron que ahora lo vigilo yo y hasta donde sé, a menos que hayan decidió anotarse el tanto, esa patente aún está pendiente. ¿Cuánto crees que valdrá para seguridad nacional? En el mercado negro puedo conseguir el equivalente a mi fortuna.

—No tienes idea de lo qu-

—Permíteme te corto ahí —lo interrumpe enderezándose, acomodando el botón del saco, como si le quitara una pelusa— No es que no encuentre simpática la idea de que hagas el estúpido aquí en mi oficina. En verdad es adorable. Pero, yo sé Osborn, sé lo que te traes entre manos, sé lo que intentas, sé cómo lo haces. Sé que medios utilizas y créeme Osborn, cometieron el terrible, terrible error de creer que Peter era una buena herramienta. Entiendo que creyeras que Spider-Man lo era, pero ¿sabes cuándo te equivocaste? Cuando viste quien era y no lo devolviste a ese tejado.

Tony acorta la distancia y se asegura de quedar justo delante del cuerpo de Norman. A veces, pocas, pero realmente útiles veces, Tony agradece a sus padres su corta estatura. La cámara de seguridad en el vestíbulo no lo tomará, no con suficiente nitidez ya que el cuerpo más robusto y alto de Normal lo bloqueará.

—En el segundo que tocaste uno de sus cabellos, que se lo dejaste a ese par de dementes Norman, firmaste la sentencia de tu muerte. No ahora, no hoy y sin dudas no mañana, pero llegará el día en el que consiga dominar a esa cosa que le metieron, llegará el día en el que yo logre hallar la cura y sintetizarlo a mi favor. Porque, ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de no ser un fracaso como tú Norman? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza, viendo como las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban, seguro molesto con que Tony no hubiera hecho lo esperable y le saltara al puto cuello cuando le nombró a Peter.

» Que el éxito no es anormal en mi vida. Lo lograré, lo haré y me aseguraré de que S.H.I.E.L.D. te trate como la escoria que eres. Me aseguraré de que ellos mismo te tiren en el patio delantero de mi casa y te mataré Norman. Voy a matarte de una forma lenta y horrible. Gritarás tanto como Peter y como él, desearas que te mate y no lo haré y seguiré torturándote hasta que pierdas completamente tu asquerosa humanidad y cuando tengas por seguro que jamás lo haré, que jamás terminará tu tormento, lo haré.

» Pero descuida, sé que ahora no puedo. Mala cosa para ti, sin dudas. —se rio—Hubiera sido bueno que no me dieran tiempo a planearlo, que no me dejaran tanto tiempo para buscar el punto exacto. Yo, si fuera tú, osea si tuviera cien puntos menos de IQ, hubiera preferido algo rápido, visceral. Un tiro, una puñalada... Pero no, tú y tu idiota amigo creyeron que era mejor darme mi tiempo, asegurarse de que una vez que lo haga, sea magistral. Bueno, no me quejaré Norman. Atesoraré el regalo que me diste, valoraré el tiempo que tengo para pensar como mierda haré para cobrarte cada una de las malditas horas que torturaron a mi chico en esa planchuela.

—Crees que me asusta un tipo como tú. —le espetó— Para nada Stark, no eres más que un gallito de pelea.

Tony sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, será interesante la riña entonces. Apostaré a mi favor, si no te ofende. No tienes con qué, pero en verdad no te recomiendo que apuestes a tu favor, Norman. Realmente no creo que puedas permitirte perder un solo céntimo.

Esta vez Osborn tardó un poco en recuperarse y Tony sonrió para sí. El orgullo propio nunca era subestimable.

—¿Eso intentas con tus jueguitos? ¿Dejarme en la quiebra?

— _Intentar_ implica que no lo conseguí. Y no es que yo sea el más propio para hablar, pero pese a que me haga faltar a mi palabra de no seguir rebajándome a tu nivel Norman, eso ya lo logré.

—Tengo recursos de sobra —gruño con altivez.

Ambos sabían que no.

—Mira, te haré un favor. Te daré un consejo gratis. Para que veas mi buena fe de esperar a joderte cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. te suelte: Galler se deshará de ti una vez que consiga a un idiota... Norman, creo que estás con suerte. —dice cortándose abruptamente— Iba a decir a un idiota más manipulable, pero no creo que exista.

Tony le sonrió delicadamente, con pena, pero Osborn no se inmutó y eso no le gustó. No es que sintiera que estaba perdiendo, de hecho, pese a que no le quedaba del todo claro su presencia a cuento de qué iba, era claro que esa pelea no la estaba ganando por ningún medio.

Pero ahí estaba, con una sonrisa medida, con un gesto de sobradez que le empezaba a tocar los huevos. Peter había sufrido horrores indescriptibles por culpa de ese maldito, se sentía a que le estaba fallando el saber que no lo tenía de rodillas como quería.

—Bueno, linda charla Osborn. Porque mejor no te -

—Tengo un trato para ofrecerte.

Tony se puso en guardia nada más oírlo. Así que por ahí iba. Hasta ahí le daba la dignidad y el cuento de que su empresa no le importaba.

—Gracias, pero _nada_ no es algo que me interese adquirir —se burló.

—Queremos de nuevo a Peter.

Tony esta vez dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso. ¿Estaba listo para ponerse su armadura? Lo estaba. El punto era no hacerlo y controlar las ganas. Difícil.

Su estómago se revolvió solo de pensar en que respiren el mismo aire que el del chico. La idea le causó gracia asesina; quería reírse mientras le disparaba. Algo así más o menos.

—No imagino con qué tipo de psicotrópicos trabajan, pero puedo darte alguna receta de los que solía consumir. Los que tomas están haciéndote verdadero mal si crees que hay una mínima posibilidad de que yo siquiera permita que tu putrefacta mirada lo vislumbre en un cuarto oscuro en medio de la noche.

—No es broma. —insiste y Tony tiene por un segundo la penosa idea de que de verdad aquello es realmente el punto que discutir y solo así de fácil siente un odio tan feroz que su piel se eriza y sus músculos se tensan— Eres un negociante, para esta altura hasta tú te debes haber dado cuenta que no puedes salvarlo.

Ni muerto le daría el puto gusto de aceptar aquello.

—No es tu problema. Estoy ocupándome de ello —dijo esquivo— Y solo por el interés científico, y es que no me dejará dormir tu optimismo al soltarme esa mierda, ¿me podrías decir qué es lo que planeas darme a cambio de él?

Norman, en una demostración de completa falta de criterio o lectura de la situación, se dio el no mejor lujo de mirarlo con un gesto tan jactancioso que Tony casi —casi porque usó su cochina boca para nombrar su Peter e iba a matarlo por ello— le dio pena.

—La promesa de que no lo mataremos. Solo... lo estudiaremos.

—La última vez esos dos conceptos parecían demasiado unidos, ¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de que realmente entiendan la diferencia.

—Ahora que sabemos que es un buen huésped, nuestras intenciones cambiaron un poco.

No la veía, pero en algún lado, había una trampa. Galler sabía de sobra que Tony no iba a darle el chico. Sabía que no tenían cómo tocarlo u alcanzarlo, así que a menos que alguno de todos ellos pensará que Tony, de buenas a primeras, iba a traicionar a Peter, no podían creer que él haría tal cosa.

Galler podía ser un infeliz, pero no era un idiota rematado, si algo sabían uno del otro eran sus límites. Tony sabía que los de Galler eran inexistentes. Galler sabía que los de Tony eran la traición. ¿A cuento de qué mandó a su puta a su oficina?

No siempre tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, era lo malo de la profesión, pero Tony era bueno consiguiéndolas. Claro que Natasha le hubiera venido de las mil maravillas. Ella sin dudas conseguiría llenar el negativo de lo que no podía ver en ese momento. Ella vería el cuadro completo.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿Información? ¿Saber dónde tenía a Peter? ¿El estado de este? ¿Si estaba bajo control o si estaba en medio del proceso? No le gustaba a donde iba eso, pero no iba a dejarle saber que no estaba conforme con cómo se estaba desarrollando esa plática.

—Bueno, no gracias. Prefiero quedármelo. Me gusta así, tiene un toque duro ahora. El negro le sienta bien. Un poco voluble, algo pegajoso y necesita una que otra menta, pero me agrada.

Tony intentó pasar junto a él para salir sintiendo en su interior la creciente necesidad enfermiza de ir a ver al chico, de comprobar que estaba bien. Bueno si añadía besarlo a esa lista, ¿alguien se lo tomaría mal? Es que solo ver a Norman había despertado sus más bajos intrincados protectores. Necesitaba recordar que estaba a salvo, que lo tenía protegido, que no podían dar con él, llegar a él, volver a arrebatárselo.

Francamente quiso gemir y golpearse. Odiaba un poco sentir aquello, con esa fuerza al menos. La angustia se le clavó en el pecho, se lo retorció enredándose con la furia y el deseo de venganza. Se desgarraba a la mitad entre la necesidad de ir a verlo y quedarse allí a cobrarle todo a Norman.

Apretó los labios y las manos. Pensó en Peter en casa y se dijo que lo mejor era volver, quizá hubiera tiempo de que incluso lo vea otra vez vagabundear por su biblioteca, sonriendo como si nada. Un sentimiento que lo abochorna lo recorre, pero hasta parece esperanzado por ver semejante idiotez. Pero —con un muy mal tino— Normal le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo frenar.

Sin mirarlo, clavando los ojos en la puerta de vidrio se quedó quieto, deseando por dios que le dé la maldita chance de poder partirle la jodida boca antes de irse. En silencio le lanzó una disculpa a Peter, sabía que el chico se merecía un mentor con más criterio y menos impulsos.

—Lo haremos a la mala. Esa es la oferta. Dánoslo ahora y ahorra muchas muertes. —ofreció ansioso, trastabillando con las palabras y ese siseo rápido en su voz— Sopesa el mal menor. Una vida a cambio de muchas más. Ni siquiera tu base es impenetrable. Costará, pero lo obtendremos y aniquilaremos a todos en nuestro camino.

Con una sonrisa inmensa, Tony alcanzó a imaginarse a ese maldito par de idiotas intentar entrar convoy en su Sede. Rhodes sin dudas iba a agradecer el ejercicio.

—Suéltame Osborn —ordenó fríamente, sin pensar en la maldita amenaza. Nunca más iban a poder acercarse a Peter. Así a él le tocara destruir la Base hasta sus cimientos. Jamás serían rival para él— Te voy a dar otro consejo, el último que te daré gratis así que valóralo: Suéltame y no vuelvas a hablar de él en mi presencia o te lo juro Norman, perderás toda esa puta dentadura que te mandaste hacer. —añadió con una sonrisa ladeada, agitando el brazo para que lo suelte.

—No vale tanto —dijo obstinadamente por lo bajo, y Tony volteó ligeramente le rostro para verlo sin poder creer su nivel de atrevimiento— Es solo un maldito huérfano. Tiene podres, pero hay muchos otros por ahí con poderes. Puedo conseguirte alguno otro ¿sabes? —prosiguió hablando incluso más rápido, llegando al punto de que entenderlo se volvió un extraño desafío— Si lo que quieres es una mascota fuerte, puedo conseguirte alguno con habilidades parecidas y mucho menos terco sabes, más manipulable.

Tony volvió a tener que frenar el impulso de partirle la cara.

¿Realmente iba a su oficina y le soltaba esa mierda? ¿Realmente?

—Osborn, ¿Viniste a ver cómo se siente que te den una tunda? ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar con tu miserable vida y no tienes huevos para matarte? Porque en verdad no tiene sentido para mí que te atrevieras a venir hasta aquí para eso.

Norman meneó la cabeza y apretó más duramente los labios. Con sorpresa notó que en verdad lucía demacrado. Ni siquiera Peter, que pasó cosas realmente horribles, había lucido así de acabado. Se sentía muy injusto que ese hijo de puta se diera el lujo de estar peor, aun cuando Peter sí había tenido que soportar la mierda de Gall-

Entonces lo vio, aquello que le olía mal, eso que no tenía lógica, se materializó tan claro como el agua. Ahora sí lucia nervioso, una pequeña capa de sudor se marcó en su frente y sus sienes. Su mirada ya no era medida, no era sobradora. Tony inclinó la cabeza y lo estudió lentamente entendiendo lo obvio tras el miedo velado en su pose.

—Oh por Dios. ¿Tú eras el idiota a cargo?

La nariz de Osborn se contrajo y Tony sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. Pequeños e incontrolables temblores le sacudieron los brazos y se giró para encararlo de frente.

—¿Tú eras el que debía tenerlo contenido? ¿Era _tu_ maldito laboratorio?

Había visto a Galler en las filmaciones y a Osborn padre e hijo en su maldita compañía. Sacó sus conclusiones, no estudió qué había estado haciendo días antes Norman, no se molestó en ir hacia atrás días, semanas quizá. Descartó que fuera él, descartó rápido y obviamente de forma errada que no estar ahí, no implicaba nada.

Norman pudo disponer todo en la distancia, la seguridad, el personal, el cronograma de las pruebas, disponer algunas él y quitar otras de la lista que seguramente alguien le dio.

Tony empezó a temblar, dispuesto a matarlo.

—No dejaré que lo mate, dámelo. —ofreció sin oírlo, abandonando la pose de recio, de duro con la que lo recibió— Me lo llevaré y me aseguraré de que el simbionte tampoco lo mate. Puedo contenerlo. Sé cómo. No tienes cara de haberlo descubierto. —sonrió con un tinte histérico en la voz— Tú estás más cerca de matarlo si no lo dominaste y es obvio que no lo has hecho. Yo puedo salvarlo. Puedo salvarlo de Galler y del simbionte. ¿Vas a negarle eso?

Tony sentía que le zumbaba todo el cuerpo. La furia parecía ser un distorsionador natural de voces porque no le entendía, no le entendía una mierda. Tony solo podía pensar en que Norman en algún punto estuvo allí, que Norman de alguna forma era el responsable.

¿Lo vio? ¿Lo alcanzó a oír? ¿Escuchó como rompían el alma de Peter y solo se quedó allí, sin hacer nada?

—¿Tu estabas ahí mientras lo torturaban? —susurró fríamente, sintiendo que todo aquello que se esforzaba a diario por olvidar al ver el rostro de Peter volvía a golpearlo.

Su cuerpo mutilado, sus lamentos, la inmundicia que lo rodeaba, la desidia, el dolor en su voz, la forma en la que se dejó caer. Todo. Una imagen tras otra, como aquellos videos que le mandaba a Harry. En bucle, uno tras otro. Cada momento de dolor, cada martillazo rompiendo sus huesos, el silbido del soplete al prenderse. Tony hasta podía oler la carne quemada, la sangre y el hedor que desprendió el pobre cuerpo de Peter.

No era frágil, jamás lo fue, pero en esa planchuela le arrebataron todo: dignidad, orgullo y fuerza.

—Responde Osborn, ¿lo escuchaste implorar o no?

—¿No está devorándolo por dentro? ¿Revisaste sus signos vitales? ¿Lo están alimentando como corresponde? Devorará los órganos de Peter si no le das de comer.

Ninguno se oía, eso era claro. Tony empujó lejos esa mierda que decía, no tenía sentido, ni relevancia. No a la luz de los nuevos descubrimientos.

—¿Dejaste que le hicieran todo eso y no hiciste nada? —le espetó golpeando su pecho con la mano— ¿De verdad estás así de enfermo? ¿Al mejor amigo de tu hijo? Bueno que digo, eres un maldito bueno para nada, seguro que hubieras entregado a tu hijo.

—Sí me lo das antes de que Marcell decida ir por él puedo asegurar su vida. Si Marcell va por él, estará muy lejos de mi alcance. —repite sin parar, sin oírlo, sin interesarle— Y entonces será muy tarde. —añadió casi susurrando para sí.

Tony se quedó callado viendo su rostro, sintiendo que su furia no conocía límites. Ni siquiera le importaba, se notaba. No le interesaba un carajo si Peter moría, si no. Solo quería que se lo dé para que Galler no lo mate a él.

Tony retrocedió y se concentró con firmeza en que Peter necesitaría del favor de S.H.I.E.L.D. si él fracasaba, se concentró en pensar que Tony no podría iniciar una guerra de tres frentes sin descuidarlo y él no iba a cometer ese estúpido error... bueno, quién sabe ya cuántas veces lo cometió. Sin dudas no iba a agregar una más a la lista.

—Aléjate de mí vista Osborn. Desaparece, ¿quieres un ultimátum? Ten: Vete, vete y nunca más aparezcas frente a mí o perderé la paciencia y te liquidaré mucho antes de que pueda tu preciosa S.H.I.E.L.D. salvar tu trasero. Tu hijo heredó de ti lo idiota. Se nota. No creas que me interesa tanto mantener buenos diálogos con esa paparruchada de organización. No tengo interés en desatar una guerra, pero ya cayó una vez, y si alguien sin perspectiva y avaricia como Rogers se la pudo cargar, tú no sabes lo que un verdadero estratega como yo puede hacerle —le escupió con desprecio—. No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, no vuelvas a ni pensar en él en mi presencia o te juro Osborn, este maldito país se enterará que tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar por él.

Empujándolo con brusquedad, Tony lo corrió de su camino. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, gritaba y peleaba por ir con Peter, por ir con él y comprobar que no solo estaba bien, si no que maldita sea no estaba pudriéndose por dentro.

Esa mañana revisó sus signos y no presentaba cosas muy anormales. Tenía anemia, sí, tenía arritmia, pero eran cosas esperables, eran cosas que Tony creyó normales si te metían una mierda de esa dentro. ¿Tendría que pedir un informe exhaustivo? Maldita sea, quiere correr e ir a casa para hacerle una nueva batería de exámenes y asegurarse de que aquello solo era un farol, solo era algo que ese bueno para nada le decía con la esperanza de joderlo.

—¡Maldita sea que me lo des! —gritó Normal, sujetándole con más fuerza el brazo, esa vez logrando que se frenara abruptamente y girara ligeramente.

Miedo. Terror. En su estado más puro. Desesperación absoluta. Eso se leía en su rostro. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le hicieron a Peter, que no era más que un sujeto de pruebas, no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de destino corría el que se interponía entre Galler y sus experimentos. Si Peter que no tenía motivos para generarle odio recibió ese trato... imagínate lo cagado que era que te tuviera bronca.

—¡¿Quieres que lo maten?! —chilló histérico y rabioso— Eso pasará, eso le harán. Todo lo que le hicieron será un juego comparado a lo que el simbionte le hará a su cuerpo. —Tony se rehusaba a creerlo, bastaba escuchar como Venom decía _mío_ para saber que aquello _debía_ de ser una mentira— No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo. —se rio diabólicamente, como si poseyera él algún secreto que Tony no y este, además, fuera muy obvio y Tony muy estúpido— Sé cómo va a morir, será horrible. Dámelo, yo puedo salvarlos. ¡Puedo mantenerte al tanto, podrás hablar con él! —ofreció ya esta vez, rayando completamente la desesperación, porque esa oferta debía ser completamente anti las reglas— Solo me lo tienes que dar para que pueda seguir estudiándolos y no pasará nada con ellos. Si te lo quedas, los matarás.

Tony apretó los dientes y se encaró a Norman. Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que siempre recordó el plan. Que obró sobre lo estipulado, que se fijó rápidamente que el cuerpo de Osborn tapará el suyo y que se fijó fríamente que la cámara no podría enfocar como Tony lanzaba el primer puñetazo.

La realidad sería que, cuando escuchó como pluralizaba, entendió que no era Peter, no era ni mínimamente Peter el que le importaba y simplemente fue mucho.

Norman estaba arruinado, había perdido al simbionte. Se le había escapado de sus propias narices y Galler no debía estar nada feliz con ello. De hecho, Tony se alcanzó a imaginar la ilustrativa charla que habrían sostenido y cuan efectiva debió ser si terminó con Osborn en su despacho ofreciéndose a salvar a Peter, a mantenerlo con vida.

Tony apretó el puño y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la boca de Norman.

—Te dije que dejaras de decir su nombre —gruño con los dientes apretados, descargo un segundo golpe en su maldita boca— No tienes el derecho a nombrarlo Osborn.

El maldito retrocedió tambaleándose, se sujetó el rostro y se intentó enderezar, pero Tony le sujetó la corbata y jaló para abajo. Norman sí intentó evitar caer, pero le da un puntapié en la espinilla y este se agacha dolorido a sujetarla, ayundándole a Tony a estrellarle la frente contra el borde de la mesa dura de vidrio tintado.

Norman se golpea en seco contra ella, soltando un agudo y fuerte sonido con la garganta. La sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones por su rostro, caía por sus mejillas como si la llorara y Tony sintió que ni así, que ni así era mínimamente algo. Ni para el principio lo era.

—Agrádesele a la vida que te tengan protegido —gruñó escuchando como la puerta a unos pocos metros se abrió y dos chicos de seguridad entraban.

Con un suspiro alzó la mano y el guantelete se formó en ella protegiéndola. El ruido de los propulsores cargándose de energía los frenó en seco y Norman dejó de pelear por levantarse, volviendo a gemir ahora que Tony le dio otro jalón a la corbata e hizo que su frente abierta se volviera a golpear contra la mesa.

—Odiaría que te lleves la impresión equivocada de aquí Osborn, créeme, eres hombre muerto. Me aseguraré de que mueras en la miseria absoluta, me aseguraré de que sufras como los mil demonios, de que veas tu nombre en el fango, de que saborees la pobreza y que cuando creas que no puedo hacerte más daño, espero que sepas que es entonces cuando llevaré el dolor físico a tu vida —juró inclinándose cerca de él para susurrar suavemente en su oído— Duerme con eso en mente Osborn, un día, cuando menos lo esperes, entraré en tu casa por la puerta principal y me cobraré lo que le hiciste a mi chico. Me aseguraré de que bañar las paredes con tu sangre como la de Peter llenó las de tu laboratorio.

—¡Señor Stark, suéltelo señor! —gritó uno de los chicos de seguridad, seguro que mandado por Milena para evitar eso mismo.

—¡Tony!

Alzando la vista, vio como Happy, Rhodes y los chicos de seguridad lo miraban. Rhodes estaba embutido en su armadura y Happy con el arma en mano.

Sonrió con inocencia y volvió a enderezarse, limpiando la sangre en su mano que se había escurrido por el canto de la mesa.

—Solo estaba mostrándole a Norman la resistencia de nuestros materiales. —se defendió— Quiere comprar algunas de nuestras piezas de mobiliario, pero dudaba sobre su resistencia.

El viejo decrepito se enderezo y Rhodes silbó bajo al ver su frente abierta y su rostro perdido de sangre.

—Bueno, mejor dejar que se fie de tu palabra y te olvides de las demostraciones.

Tony asiente sentido y alza las manos cual pobre incomprendido.

Girando sutilmente, Tony sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un pañuelo y se lo extendió a Osborn con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda Norman: Tony Stark te sentenció. Y por si lo llegas a dudar... Pregúntale al que quieras, verás que todos te dicen lo mismo: Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —se acerca un poco más a él y se asegura de hablar lo suficientemente bajo para erizarle la piel— Y te juro que no descansaré hasta asegurarme de ser yo mismo el que te mate.

Soltándole bruscamente el pañuelo, lo empujó en el pecho y lo vio trastabillar hasta caer en su maldito trasero. Tony bien podía irse, bien podía solo girar e irse, pero iba en contra de sus instintos más primarios dejar las cosas así. Acomodando su chaqueta, se acercó a Norman y le estudió detenidamente antes de decidir cual sería su carta de despedida.

Alzó la pierna y le atinó una buena y certera patada en los huevos.

El hijo de puta aulló sujetándose bien esas pelotas caídas que debía tener y todos los presentes que se habían apiñado contra la puerta de la sala soltaron un grito ahogado.

—Y eso es de parte de Peter. —le espetó bajando la manga de su saco que se habían alzado— Así él sea demasiado bueno para saber que te la mereces.

Tony no era un hombre de cocinar. Que sabía, sabía. Pero no era un tipo de mandiles y recetas. Cuando entró en casa, era lo suficientemente tarde para que Peter no estuviera por la zona. Su mirada se perdió en la cocina, en la sala y se detuvo en la pila de libros que prolijamente descansaban en la mesita frente a la televisión.

Casi pudo ver al chico sentado allí, repasando ve tu a saber para qué, quizá intentando que el simbionte aprendiera algo de ese mundo.

Tony sonrió, sintió que su labio se estiraba y suspiró. Si bueno, no era de extrañar. Era muy Parker eso.

Su espalda dolía, sus hombros ni hablar. Seguía muy tenso, muy agotado. Traía la ropa de entrenamiento, había tenido que ir a matar energías al gimnasio antes de poder entrar por esa puerta y no lanzarse por el chico al que debía cuidar en lo que se aseguraba de... bueno, Tony esperaba responder esa pregunta sobre la marcha. ¿Lo salvaba? ¿Lo curaba? ¿Lo adiestraba? Cada opción sonaba más fatal a la anterior por las implicaciones que cada una traía consigo.

Al menos las amenazas de Osborn habían sido controladas y desmentidas. El chip medicinal que le implantó recogió una muestra de tejido de sus órganos internos y Peter no se estaba pudriendo por dentro. La anemia no mejoraba, pero no parecía ser que estuviera generando ningún tipo de problema extra en su cuerpo, aparte del evidente.

Anotó empezar a darle suplementos y a vigilar más de cerca su dieta, pero con respecto a que Venom lo estaba matando por dentro, no era verdad.

Tony rondó por la cocina, abrió la heladera y miró el interior. Estaba llena como si allí en cualquier momento pudiera hacerse un banquete y por una vez, por una sola vez, lo agradeció.

Sin pensarlo mucho, sin tener una consciencia real de lo que hacía empezó a moverse por la cocinar. Prendió el fuego, puso una gruesa plancha en él, cogió un paquete marrón del refrigerador, lo desenvolvió y sopesó los gruesos filetes. Por un segundo pensó que sus nudillos inflados de tanto pegarle a la puta bolsa soñando despierto que era Norman agradecerían su caricia, pero no era esa la misión de la noche.

No era difícil o molesto. Cocinar era como ensamblar un motor. Debías tener cuidado al elegir las piezas, debías ponerlas en orden y a su debido tiempo. Debías tener paciencia para engrasarlo y cuidado a la hora de echarlas a andar. Había que probar y rectificar sobre la marcha, había que saber escuchar para ver cuando pedía más, o cuando te estabas excediendo. Era fácil, era algo metódico que le permitía concentrarse en el pasó a pasó y no en pensar.

Poco tiempo después la cocina y toda la sala olía a carne asada. En la heladera halló un saladas ya armadas y las estudió sin mucho interés. Cogió un puñado de verduras a su elección y las picó con rapidez. mezcló unas fetas de queso y algunos frutos secos, pensando en las necesidades nutricionales del chico.

Rhodes se había reído de él al verlo hacer aquello la primera vez, pero a Tony le daba placer hacer eso en excepcionales ocasiones, esa era una de ellas.

Limpiando las manos en el delantal que se había enredado en la cintura, Tony dejó los platos en la mesa y no pudo contener la infantilidad de ubicarlos uno contiguo al otro. Intentó no pensar en ello y mientras que se sacaba el mandil, buscó en la cava bajo la mesada y estaba por sacar un buen vino cuando recordó que él no podía darse ese lujo.

Podría servirle a Peter, no creía que el chico alguna vez hubiera catado, pero sin dudas Tony podía darle en ese momento una breve lección y así no fuera experto, ese Cabernet sería el toque faltante. Era como una especie de degradación a la comida pasarla con agua, pero seguro había algo con burbujas a lo que Tony pudiera echarle imaginación y fingir que era champagne.

Las copas le dieron el toque y antes de que pudiera coger todo y tirarlo arrepentido de su exabrupto, subió de dos en dos las escaleras en búsqueda de Peter.

Su estómago se retorció en la puerta y por poco suelta una risotada completamente inconsistente con el hombre que era. Experimentó esos nervios adolescentes y se halló meneando la cabeza en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

¿Es que se estaba volviendo idiota? Dios, que vergüenza ajena daba, pero para que mentir, que bien, que jodidamente bien se sentía no estar colapsando porque Peter moría o se lo habían robado.

Era un incordio, era idiota y temario. Tony perdía el norte y el juicio a pasaos iguales, pero que bien se sentía en el cuerpo sentir aquella deliciosa y atiborrante adrenalina por estar a qué, casi invitar a una cena romántica al chico; y que nada tuviera que ver el peligro de sus vidas.

Inspirando con fuerza, Tony alejó de su mente y su cuerpo aquella sensación de previa al pánico y se relajó. Era Peter, era él. No había que tener ese tipo de reparos. ¿Cuántas veces cenaron? ¿Cuántas veces comieron pizza fría de la caja o comida chica? Bueno, un sin fin. Cada vez que venía a esas visitas casi médicas siempre comían juntos. No era la cosa más cómoda, pero era algo y desde que lo tenía viviendo en casa aún mucho.

 _«Pero es la primera vez que le cocinas»_ se recordó con sorna _«también es la primera vez que deseo tirármelo sobre las sobras»_ le respondió con altivez, entrando en esa inentendible guerra que su parte más degenerada y su parte más sensata siempre llevaban a cabo.

Sin prestarles atención ya, Tony cogió el pomo y lo giró abriendo sin pedir permiso. Siendo honestos, nada de lo que estuviera haciendo tras esa puerta podría molestarle o apenarlo. Una peligrosa parte de él sabía que lo peor que iba a pasar era que hiciera que terminara claudicando ante sus propias restricciones y cometiera el horrible acto de faltar a su palabra sobre la necesidad de que Peter fuera más libre de elegir aquello con real dominio sobre sí.

La puerta cedió sin contratiempos y Tony mentiría si dijera que no se decepcionó un poco al verlo sentado con las piernas recogidas entre sus manos, en medio de la cama viendo una película.

Insultando su horrenda forma de ver el mundo, se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hay cena abajo.

—Oh, gracias, señor Stark, pero cené con Ned hace rato. Pedimos pizza, le dejé las sobras en el horno. —añadió rascando su cuello— Por si quería algo de cenar.

Tony parpadeó ligeramente y se quedó quieto mientras el frio subía por su abdomen.

—¿Cenaste? —susurró incrédulo al banquete que abajo se enfriaba— ¿Por qué no avisaste?

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendidos a su tono frio y Tony se maldijo.

—¿Debía? —murmura inclinando la cabeza— Lo siento, es que eran las siete y... y usted no llegó, pensé que quizá salió... Yo... lo sie-

—No, déjalo —dijo de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo patético que era— No es nada. Buenas noches.

Volteando inmediatamente, Tony cerró la puerta cuando vio que el chico se estaba estirando para llamarlo. Una cosa horrible, completamente horrible lo envolvió y bajó dando pasos fuertes y rápidos. Ver la mesa dispuesta solo acrecentó la sensación.

Picaba, le picaba todo el cuerpo. Quería rascarse. Su estómago era una piedra pequeña y que se encogía más a cada segundo. Necesitó un esfuerzo sobre humano para no arrojar la comida por el fregadero y prender el triturador. Tony maldijo mientras metía la comida en contendores plásticos y los guardaba en una bolsa. Pasó del vino, lo guardó de malos modos en la bolsa y la dejó en el bode de la mesa que rápidamente y sin pensar en ingerir alimentos desarmó.

En un santiamén había dispuesto todo y en un parpadeo eliminó la evidencia.

Dejó la bolsa con un puto picnic para dos en la mesa auxiliar a la entrada y sale disparado a su habitación.

—Diles a los de seguridad que les dejé la cena en la puerta —gruñó arrancándose se la ropa mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta, obligándose con el orgullo herido a no mirar a la puta puerta de Parker— ¡¿Y POR QUÉ COJONES NO ME AVISASTE QUE HABÍA CENADO?! —gritó con la insonorizada puerta protegiéndolo.

Sin que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le respondiera, la pantalla de su televisión se encendió.

En ella pudo ver la sala de estar de su casa. La filmación no era de ese mismo día, pero no tenía idea de que mierda significaba. De golpe, Peter entra por la puerta. Tony se queda mudo viéndolo, intentando entender qué era lo que debía notar, pero no tiene mucho sentido. El chico va de acá para allá, casi corretea por las paredes. Se tira en el sillón, se restriega contra los almohadones, parece un cachorro recibiendo a su dueño.

No puede evitarlo y por instinto suelta una risotada cuando lo ve dejarse caer sobre el sillón hundiendo el rostro en los almohadones. Del pecho de Peter sale la cabeza del simbionte, esta rebota de acá para allá por donde el chico corre y ve como esta lo mira satisfecha.

Le toma un poco entenderlo, entonces, vuelve a ver el día de la filmación. Lentamente se desliza por la cama y se deja caer en el borde de esta con la mirada fija en pantalla. Sus hombros caen, se siente un maldito hijo de puta.

— _No lo voy a arruinar_ —susurra el chico y el video se queda mudo cuando empieza a pelear con el simbionte.

La pantalla se oscurece y Tony se pasa la mano por el rostro resoplando. No necesita verse a sí mismo entrar y hacer añicos la felicidad de Peter. F.R.I.D.A.Y. sabe que no lo necesita.

—Ya, está bien. Me merecía esto. —suspira sintiéndose ruin.

— _Me alegra que lo entienda, señor._

—Sí como sea. De ahora en adelante, me encargaré de su dieta, será posible que te las arregles para que no vuelva a pasar.

— _Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor._

Tony entró en la ducha pensando con cierta ternura en Peter, en la forma que reaccionó por besarlo, en lo mal que estaba todo aquello, en lo idiota que era y la maldita forma que tenía que lograr separarlo de ese simbionte para jodida mierda poder meter la pata en paz con él.

Claro que Tony no tenía que mientas él acepta su penitencia bajo una ducha helada, Peter se apretaba las piernas maldiciendo haber respondido sin pensar, maldiciendo con resentimiento el no haberlo esperado, sintiendo que no importaba cuánto tuviera que pensar en el futuro, lo que realmente quería era retroceder en el tiempo y decirle que no cenó, decirle que lo estaba esperando y poder pasar un rato a solas con él.

Ahora bien, en verdad, el problema en la escena era: Nadie sabía lo que pensaba Venom; al que desde ya no le gustaba nada la sensación que le dejaba a él que Peter fuera infeliz y que su mente sencilla y sin pretensiones más que solo conseguir sin importar medios o costos aquello que le daba placer empezó a planear.

Porque, ¿había acaso, algo más peligroso que un simbionte sin criterio, escrúpulos o conciencia que se disponía a conseguir algo? 


	14. ¡Venom, no!

—No hay error, Tony. —suspira la figura holográfica de Bruce, volteando el rostro para verlo— Norman tiene razón. Está comiéndose a Peter.

Tony aprieta sus ojos sintiendo como esas palabras le abren la carne. Quiere sujetar aquellas pantallas y destrozarlas; más, quiere cogerlas entre sus manos y desintegrarlas a puñetazos.

¿Hacerlo salvaría a Peter? No, pero evitaría que él se consuma en su furia.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me tome ese avión? —le ofrece con pesar, volviendo a intentar en vano tocarlo.

Tony agita la cabeza. Sabe que nada cambiará con eso, quizá solo empeore las cosas.

Mira sobre su hombro. La puerta está abierta y una de las pantallas suplementarias tenía una transmisión en vivo de Peter, no parece haber peligro. Pero la relatividad de la palabra seguridad y calma ya ni significa lo mismo para él.

Niega más resuelto, desechando lo mucho que le vendría bien el apoyo extra. Definitivamente, no podía permitir que la cosa empeorara. O pisaba sobre seguro o se quedaba dónde estaba.

Es decir, no quería ni pensarlo, aparentemente, cada que Tony daba por sentado que el límite había llegado, que difícilmente la mierda podía subir más… ¡Error! Más venía, más aparecía, peor iba. No, él ya no iba a creer que la cosa no podía joderse más, ya no le entraba un puñetero pensamiento positivo más en el cuerpo.

Estaba encerrado en la Base. Solos, Peter y él. Todo el mundo exterior tenía el acceso completamente restringido. Ellos dos contra Venom, ellos dos intentando entender qué pretendía.

—No es que no quiera tenerte aquí para poder patear tu trasero para aligerar el ambiente… —dijo haciendo una mueca—, pero no creo que Venom…

La figura junto a él le palmeó el brazo y pese a que lo atravesó desintegrandose, lo sintió. Agradecido, le sonrió con pesar.

—Descuida. Tampoco me parece oportuno que Peter y yo nos encerremos en una misma habitación.

Obviamente no. Es que si Rhodes casi termina muerto, cabe esperarse que Hulk desatara una catástrofe nivel los Vengadores. Y teniendo en cuenta que Tony no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar a Vis y que ese título ya era una mentira… Era ese el tipo exacto de basura que no podía permitir que pase.

—Pero pareces muy solo, amigo. —añade y Tony sonríe cansado, con algo de afecto mirando el holograma— No tienes que hacerlo todo tú, ¿sabes?. Llámalo, dile que venga, que vea esto con sus propios ojos. No va a ser peor porque se lo cuentes, porque le permitas entender qué está pasando.

—No. —tajó fríamente, incapaz de llamar a Peter y decirle que ahora Venom no solo intentaba matarlo desde el exterior, ya lo estaba haciendo desde el interior— Solo necesito hallar la forma… —niega, no lo entendería. Nadie lo hacía.

—¿Y te parece que Peter no tiene derecho a decir nada…?

Peter. Peter. Tamaño problema tenían ahí.

 _«Señor Stark, algo malo pasa. Venom no me habla»_ le había dicho hace días al desperta. Bajó corriendo por el desayuno y Tony se quedó quieto con la taza de café y una pastilla de hierro en la mano.

Parecía descansado, no tenía ojeras pero en contraparte, lucía destrozado. Nervioso a más no poder, agitado y aterrado.

No había llegado a fruncir el ceño pensando que eso no era necesariamente una mala cosa cuando uno de los tentáculos salió del interior de Peter y lo arrojó a lo largo de la sala.

Su armadura ya lo había rodeado y volado en su dirección cuando lo oyó gemir adolorido al impactar contra la pared que se agrietó hasta el techo. No cayó al piso, cayó en sus brazos y pese a que Tony se preparó para una pelea. Peter y él se quedaron estáticos a la espera de algo que no pasó.

Venom no volvió a atacar y eventualmente él soltó a Peter. Lo arrastró al laboratorio, lo hizo hacer un millar de pruebas. Rhodes llegó y empezó a ayudarle cuando volvió a pasar.

Temía que volviera a atacar al chico, temía que intentará lastimarlo y sólo no poder impedirlo. Llamó al mejor y más fiel soldado que conocía, el único que sin importar qué, jamás atacaría va traición a Peter.

Esa vez Venom no solo arrojó el cuerpo de Peter como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo de arriba a bajo, no solo lo sacudió en el aire y lo hizo doblarse de una forma que los dejó a ambos con los huevos y el corazón en la garganta. Cuando ellos dejaron de querer acercarse al chico, Venom dejó de jugar con Peter y absorbió a Rhodes, le envolvió la armadura y por más que Tony destruyó la mitad del gimnasio de Steve, no logró impedir que Venom cerrará las fauces sobre el cráneo de su amigo.

Peter gritaba y peleaba desesperado por liberarse de las ataduras del simbionte, le gruñía órdenes y súplicas de rodillas en el suelo con tentáculos cerrándose sobre su boca y garganta. Tony rugía lleno de impotencia igual de atrapado que Rhodes. El único que parecía aceptar con altura la muerte fue Rhodes, no peleó, sólo se siguió intentando zafar, sin armar un caos o empeorar las cosas sumando sus gritos a los recuerdos tormentosos que los perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte.

 _«Nadie.Solos. Peter mío»_ sentenció y escupió a Rhodes. Lo soltó tan lejos que atravesó volando la mitad del predio. Tony necesitó un segundo para enderezarse cuando Venom volvió a recluirse en el interior de Peter. Selló con esa orden la Sede. Rhodes intentó tirar las puertas abajo, Happy lo llamó pidiéndole que recapacitara. Tony solo negó sosteniendo el cuerpo desmayado de Peter contra su pecho.

Le aferró aterrado, lleno de duro, realista y frío miedo. Nada de eufemismos, eso merecía ser llamado con todas las letras: miedo. Eso sintió mientras su corazón se calma. Miedo de cómo la vida de Peter se le escapaba de las manos y no podía hacer nada.

Poco hablaron luego de eso. Tony se metió esa noche en el cuarto de Peter y le informó que iba a activar plenamente el sistema de seguridad e iba a mantenerlo siempre vigilado. Ni siquiera alzó el rostro para discutir.

—Pelearé contra él. —le juró y Tony apretó su mano sabiendo que era verdad— No sé qué pasó, pero volveré a tener el control sobre él.

Cuando el chico alzó la vista, Tony se dio cuenta que ya no podía decirle así. No había ni una pizca de eso en él.

—¿Crees que estarás seguro durmiendo solo en este cuarto?

—El suyo está enfrente y no me a vuelto a atacar.

¿Saben que es lo peor? No era esperanza, ni un poco. Su tono solo era monótono y analítico. Un completo científico, un hombre que se basa en pruebas y hechos, un hombre sin fe.

No presionó. Tony no quería ofrecerle dormir en el mismo cuarto porque le dolía el cuerpo por no tocarlo, por no abrazarlo. No entendían que desencadenó todo aquello. Ambos sabían que Venom era asquerosamente posesivo, pero los últimos tres días se sentían como el infierno en la tierra. Saltando de un ataque aleatorio al otro, donde Peter estuviera e independientemente de lo que estuviera haciendo. Excepto cuando comían. Cuando era la hora del desayuno, del almuerzo, merienda o cena, Venom no atacaba.

Quizá era una de las pocas veces en las que podía ver que sus hombros se aflojaban y que bajaba la guardia. Pocos instantes donde Tony se permitía acercarse más, donde dejaba que sus hombros se rozarán o se daba el lujo de acariciar a la pasada su mano.

Él estaba a cargo de las comidas, pero Peter no podía mantenerse muy quieto, así que lo ayudaba —más bien entorpecía— y juntos, rodeados de un silencio que gritaba entre ellos, preparaban lo que sea que fueran a comer. No se molestó en darle más abrazos, no intentó acariciar su rostro o volver a besarlo. Pero Tony deseó hacerlo cada maldito instante de aquella tortura.

Cada vez que Peter alzaba la vista y se quedaba viéndolo, Tony se imaginó soltando lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos para tomarlo a él y fantaseaba con sujetar su rostro y volver a besarlo, quemar en su boca el dolor y el miedo. Tomarlo y subirlo a la encimera, hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas y fingir que el mundo entero empezaba y terminaba en su cuerpo.

Impuso más distancia, casi no lo miraba, no sabía qué jodida mierda hacer. La culpa lo carcomía. ¿Notó Venom que Tony deseaba a Peter? ¿Eso fue? ¿Vio que Tony deseaba separarlos para poder reclamarlo?.

—Tony… —lo llamó suavemente Bruce y maldijo saliendo de su mente.

Dando un suspiro, Tony negó y suspiró apretando su cuello.

—No puedo darle más malas noticias —suspiró con honestidad—. No puedo llamarlo para decirle que Venom empezó a devorar su cuerpo.

Tony volvió los ojos a la pantalla que le mostraba como el chico quemaba energías hasta casi desmayarse corriendo.

Necesitó poco más de diez minutos para ajustar la máquina una vez que a Peter se le ocurrió experimentar con el agotamiento. Venom no estaba dándole de sus poderes para regeneración. Al menos el colorido grupo de moretones en su cuerpo eso dejaban ver. La quemadura que le hizo en la mano cuando lo estrelló contra la cocina en el momento en que el chico se disponía a tomar un té era un perfecto recordatorio.

No era él el más feliz con probar esa teoría, pero Peter, lleno de resolución y firmeza le dijo que no se le ocurría otra forma de agotarse hasta forzar a Venom a que le dé fuerzas.

 _«Podría hacer flexiones o abdominales»_ ofreció sonriéndole de lado, haciendo que la humildad y el respeto lo llenaran al ver en qué tipo de hombre terco, decidido y fuerte se había convertido _«Pero creo que sería más efectivo si corriera»_

No es que él no tuviera en mente mil formas de dejarlo desmayado. De hecho, como sí las tenía, le concedió el correr. Retrocedió un paso, sintió en su estómago como la tensión aumentó al ver que la sonrisa se desvanecía y se fue a por la maldita máquina para dejársela a punto.

Ahora llevaba una hora entera trotando como potro desbocado y sin incidentes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera correr en su búsqueda si algo pasaba, lo suficiente para oírlo gritar su nombre.

—¿Y si le hacemos transfusiones? —dijo sacando los ojos de la forma en la que limpiaba su frente y apuraba más la marcha— ¿Qué dices?

—No creo que sea hemoglobina lo que necesita.

—Lo que necesita es que lo saque de ahí a patadas en el culo. —gruñó apretando su frente.

—Oh, un vagabundo al que comerle la cabeza. —terció Bruce y Tony se quedó en blanco por un instante— Los valores se ajustaron casi completamente luego. —señala con la patilla de sus lentes en la boca, la imagen en la pantalla— Seguro estaría mejor si se lo hubiera comido todo. Solo… no entiendo bien porque… —su divague se corta una vez que nota que a Tony la sonrisa se le borro y lo ve atento— Era un chiste. —aclara y ve en su mirada pixelada que desea poder estar ahí para sujetarlo— ¡No, Tony!

Pero «No, Tony» era realmente tarde.

Tony se lanzó por las pantallas y empezó a revolver entre los archivos.

En simultáneo arrastró las distintas filmaciones que tenía y sacó de su servidor privado la copia de seguridad de Venom atacando a los dos vagabundos.

Bruce halló el patrón que Tony no. Cuando les contó a todos de qué versó la charla, pese a que Tony juraba que era mentira, que era una treta, Bruce hizo la tarea que él de arrogante no. Buscó en el pasado, Bruce revisó los exámenes de Peter, vio los resultados. La anemia. La anemia era más que una casualidad, era un factor de aviso.

Peter salió del mini sanatorio que Tony le montó con una cantidad de glóbulos rojos, pasados unos días, cuando Peter llevaba dos semanas de haber abandonado la Sede, su conteo estaba por el piso.

El chip médico había registrado valores desastrosos para alguien sano, pero Tony había perdido esos quince días trabajando sin descanso en hallar a Galler. Entrando y saliendo de caminos que lo llevaban a ningún lado y otros que le daban pistas útiles y evidencia.

Desglozó gran parte del trabajo de Osborn, desmanteló tres laboratorios más… en fin, habían sido quince días intensos sacando cadáveres de abajo de las piedras con los que montar el caso que presentaría a S.H.I.E.L.D. para arrancar de sus garras a Norman y poder matarlo sin perder sus acuerdos.

Tony solo estaba atento a si había una falla crítica o si se salía del área que delimitó con un gps. Nunca revisó su cuerpo y el deterioro de sus órganos.

La primera prueba conciente, esa en la que Tony medía sus valores y se confiaba de su salud, era justo después de que Venom se tragara al Vagabundo. No comparó los registros, jamás ni lo pensó.

Pero Bruce sabía lo que era trabajar en equipo con un amiguin con necesidades especiales.

—Se vuelve inestable cuando tiene hambre —dijo Tony señalando la pantalla donde se veían los valores.

El patrón volvía a ponerse en evidencia. Venom tenía hambre, la virulencia, el aumento de la anemia y el deterioro de los cuerpos. Se notaba que esta vez iba mucho más lento, como si no estuviera alimentándose hasta agotar a Peter, era realmente claro que esta vez iba lento, casi ganando tiempo y tomando solo lo necesario.

Tony no sabía si gemir enloquecido o llorar agradecido. Era como él siempre supo. Venom no estaba destruyendo el interior de Peter a voluntad. Se notaba de sobra que aquello era algo que no podía evitar.

—Necesita que lo dejemos ir a cazar, por eso ataca a Peter. Es-está de mal humor. —susurró son poder creerlo— Está matándose de hambre con tal de no herirlo —dijo volviendo a ver a Bruce— No… no intenta matarlo. O bueno, no pareciera.

—Quizá por eso hace todo esto —aventuró Bruce.

—Para forzarlo. —gimió sin poder creer que fuera aquella estúpida mierda la que los tenían en esas— Quiere forzarlo a ir otra vez por comida.

Bruce se paró junto a él y lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Crees que Peter lo hará? —preguntó haciendo que Tony se sintiera inmediatamente inferior. Él ni siquiera lo había dudado— ¿Crees que Peter matará a alguien para que Venom no lo mate?

Tony volteó el rostro y vio que Peter no estaba en la corredora, iba por la casa caminando, o desvaneciéndose mejor dicho, por la sede en dirección a su recamara, seguro a darse un baño.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver su vieja sudadera entre las cosas que cargaba con esfuerzo bajo el brazo. Su pecho tembló y pensó en el —ahora glorioso— recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus manos. Tony se entregó a él porque entre toda esa mierda aquel de golpe se convirtió en el recuerdo más fuerte y lleno de vida que tenía.

La mirada de Peter, llena de deseo, de vida y ganas de vivirla. Sí, había lujuria, pero no era eso lo importante, era la forma en la que el chico lo veía, como solo eran los dos, como no había ni un pequeño fragmento del Simbionte entre ellos.

Lo vio riéndose en la biblioteca mientras le decía que era un hombre muy quisquilloso al oírlo reprenderlo por coger a punta de telarañas sus libros, lo vio tragarse diez porciones de pizza y sonreírle como si fuera una especie de triunfo mientras planeaban la puta entrevista con Osborn, riéndose de las preguntas pasivo-agresivas que Tony pensaba que Peter podía hacerle.

_«¿Matarías por él?»_

Tony pensó en Peter en la camilla, pensó en Peter avergonzado al ver su filmación. Tony pensó en Peter aferrándose a él, abrazándolo, acercándose hasta acurrucarse entre sus brazos en búsqueda de calma.

Lo vio sentado escuchando como un idiota el cuento de Newton y las tres leyes. Lo vio agachar la cabeza como un hombre listo para que Tony lo encierre por ser un monstruo, lo vio gritarle en la cara que había muerto y que no era más ese chico risueño de Queens.

Tony sintió en su cuerpo el dolor que había sentido al oírlo decirle que, antes de conocerlo, tenía un futuro.

Tony se vio a sí mismo, se escuchó en realidad, escuchó cada vez que le dijo que no temiera, cada vez que le pidió y le ordenó que confiara en él, que entendiera que iba a protegerlo, que él estaba a cargo.

Se estremeció y volvió a sentir la boca de Peter pegada a la suya, su sabor, su calor. Su cuerpo y lo bien que encajaba contra el de él.

—Si Peter no intenta hacerlo por sus medios antes de que su cuerpo advierta síntomas serios de abstinencia —dijo lentamente, pensando simplemente en esos labios que le aceleraban el corazón— Sí, Bruce. Me aseguraré yo mismo de abasteserlo de los cuerpos que necesite para saciarse. —dijo fríamente.

Sintiendo como la máscara de héroe se resquebrajaba, dejando en evidencia su verdadera ecencia, esa cosa negra que Tony siempre supo era su corazón, se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla donde Venom atacaba a los dos vagabundos.

Ese era él. Ese mismo. El que mataría a un hombre sin dudar por mantenerlo con vida. El que casaría al criminal más cercano y alimentaria al simbionte con él para mantener a salvó a Peter.

—Si algo sobra en este país, es gente que matar. —sentenció sin un poco de culpa— Haré cualquier cosa por mantenerlo con vida. —aceptó volteando el rostro para ver a su amigo.

Bruce no dijo nada, ni siquiera carraspeó. Podía ser una mierda, podía ser incorrecto, pero era la más absoluta de las verdades.

Los ojos de su amigo nada más lo analizaron y Tony sabía que expuso parte de su escencia al exterior. ¿Podría alguien atreverse a dudar sobre lo que significa Peter para él? ¿Lo que valía?

—Entonces… —dijo Bruce quitándose las gafas que se había vuelto a poner con gesto resuelto— Supongo que ya podemos pasar al siguiente asunto que tenemos que tratar. ¿No? Si esto lo dejamos claro, no creo que tengamos nada más que tratar a menos que llegue el momento de ponernos en acción.

Tony en verdad, verdad extrañó tenerlo allí. Ese era el tipo de amigos que querías ahora y siempre.

Sin decir nada más al respecto, Tony barrio de un manotazo los datos de Venom y Peter, los encriptó y pasó a lo segundo en la mesa.

—¿Analizaste las filmaciones? —preguntó abriendo los planos de la máquina que estaba diseñando.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo lentamente su amigo y Tony sonrió felinamente.

—Música para mis oídos. —canturreó.

Bruce sonrió y meneó la cabeza, dejando que Tony se regodee un poco y haga el tonto.

—¿Terminaste? Hay un montón de correcciones que tenemos que hacerle. Creo que la potencia es poca. —suspiró— Si lo hacemos, lo mejor sería que fuera un golpe duro y certero.

—Nocaut. Me gusta, no veo la hora de poder darle una puta paliza a esa cosa.

Una pantalla se abrió y en ella Bruce empezó a hacer correcciones sobre sus planos.

—Primero saquemoslo de su cuerpo. —dijo divertido.

—Correcto, correcto. F.R.I.D.A.Y. llama a Happy y a Milena. Vamos a necesitar un par de jueguetes.

— _En seguida, señor._

Al otro lado de la Sede, en el cuarto de Peter, el chico se miraba el pecho empapado de sudor dándole unos ligeros golpecitos.

—¿Venom?

Nada.

—Bien. Otro día más ignorándonos será. —le espeta con altivez.

Automáticamente lo siente revolverse y agitarse como si quieres pelear pero casi tan rápido como reacciona se controla y vuelve a cerrarse, logrando hacer que Peter exhiba los dientes. Ahí están, en esa misma rutina de los últimos días: lejos y cerca, en silencio.

En un silencio que ya se había tornado algo completamente desesperante, para peor. Se sentía enormemente perturbador tenerlo y no alcanzarlo, hablarle y que no le responda, que solo lo mire...

—Vamos, háblame. —gruñe hastiado, claudicando ante la resolución de ignorarlo— ¡Deja de ser caprichoso! —volvió a retarlo.

Nada.

Aprieta los dientes.

Maldito simbionte.

—¿Ned? ¿No quieres que llame a Ned? —ofreció, empezando a llegar al fondo de su paciencia— A Ned seguro que le responderlas.

Ni de coña. Peter verdaderamente no es que piense en llamar a su amigo, no a como estan las cosas en la actualidad, donde es claro que perdió completamente todo el dominio que tenía del simbionte. Pero puede ofrecerlo pese a que sabe que es en vano. Venom sabe que no es real.

Como espera, este no da señales de ir a responder verbal o mentalmente. Peter no deja que el le gane la ansiedad, se concentra en lo importante, Venom se agitó y le confirmó que lo oía con la misma claridad de siempre.

Y es que, si a colmos le faltaran en su vida. Ahora se sentía enloquecer porque no le hablaba. No podía evitarlo y cada vez que notaba esa conección intacta respiraba tranquilo. Parecía salido de una espeluznante película de terror el pensar que tenía algo dentro de su cuerpo —una puta presencia que francamente se sentía como si hubiera alguien parado mirándote en la esquina de un cuarto a oscuras— que por mucho a la que vieras no hacía contacto contigo y solo te miraba.

—¿No sé suponía que ibas a confiar en mí? —gime sacando la vista del espejo, girando para activar el agua y que la lluvia empezará a calentar— Esto es absurdo. —gime al silencio— No podemos seguir así.

Mirando los morados en sus costillas, bajándose los pantalones con los interiores vuelve a sentir que la irritación habitual lo corroe y le hace perder el poco humor al que ha esta aferrándose. Para él tampoco era facil aquella mierda, no le era grato.

El agua le salpica al caer en la amplia tina y por un segundo la tentadora idea de zambullirse lo golpea. La idea es tan exquisita que quiere sucumbir, pero con un simbionte dispuesto a golpearte contra lo que sea que encuentra con tal de "ayudarte" ¿Quién se puede confiar?

Patea lejos la ropa y se mete en la ducha sin pensarlo más.

El dolor enseguida remite, un gemido lánguido se le escapa al sentir como la elevada temperatura del agua afloja toda la tensión.

Jodida mierda estaba tan derrotado… Dormía a duras penas y cuando lo hacía eran puras pesadillas o sueños poco recomendados para alguien que ni una desquiciante paja puede hacerse.

Agacha la cabeza, la sensación de bienestar y placer se extiende por sus músculos fatigados. Casi se parte la mandíbula al tropezar cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo en la máquina para correr y ni así Venom le ayudó. Maldito.

Peter creía que era culpa de él. No le había explicado bien el concepto de ayudar y como venía directamente ligado al consentimiento. Él no le explicó claramente a Venom que no se debe ayudar al que no quiere y que las intervenciones solo son necesarias cuando el otro está poniendo en peligro su vida con conductas autodestructivas.

Obviamente a Peter le faltó explicarle que rechazar ser la puta de alguien solo para ser poderoso no era una conducta que atentará contra su vida, más bien todo lo contrario. Obviamente.

 _«Eso, culpate»_ lo reprendió su interior, ya más molesto con el simbionte _«Quizá cuando te mate se dé cuenta que no era la forma»_

En verdad confiaba que no llegará tan lejos, en verdad confiaba en que lograría vencer en esa lucha de voluntades.

Porque al final, aquello era lo más vital de todo desde el comienzo. Peter lloró por muchos días al respecto, semanas amargado sabiendo que su vida termino porque él jamás podría controlar esa cosa en su interior, pero ahora sabía que sí podía, era… era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, solo… solo tenía que aguantar. Solo aguantar.

Se cansaría, siempre la gente se cansa de pelear en vano y Venom era bastante más humano de lo que parecía a simple vista. Al menos tenía la avaricia y el egoísmo de uno.

Claro que el cansancio, el dolor corporal y la colección de cardenales en su cuerpo lo hacían dudar de su criterio.

Peter se estiró bajo el agua, su espalda tronó en cada vértebra y su cuello igual. Sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba cuando olas y olas y de dulce placer lo recorrieron. Sí, que fácil sería solo… solo parar de luchar contra eso.

Había una forma directa de controlarlo, una muy rápida y… y placentera.

 _«No vayas allí»_ le espetó su terquedad natural y él en verdad deseó oir a su parte más aguerrida, a ese instinto natural de pelear, de no rendirse y hacer lo correcto. En verdad que sí, pero es que era tan fácil pensar en lo opuesto…

El calor de la ducha lo hacía sentir protegido y a gusto, le recordaba que habían sensaciones más placenteras que estar todo el día agazapado a la espera de que Venom se volviera a impacientar.

Sería la mar de sencillo seder, con tantos beneficios, con tantas posibilidades de que él salga ganando… ¿Qué le pedía después de todo? ¿Qué quería? Nada que Peter por motus propio no soñara, nada que —al fin de cuentas y con honestidad— no quisiera él mismo.

 _«Irrelevante»_ terció esa parte de él que hacía que Peter se aguante los golpes y no vuelva a bajar la puta cabeza _«Respétate, Parker»_ le dijo con vergüenza a su debilidad.

Alzó el rostro y dejó que el agua cayera por él hasta perderse en su frente. Hizo un mohín. Sabía que sí, eso era lo peor, no importaba cuánto él deseara lo mismo que Venom, ceder o no era más que principios u orgullo. Al final, el orgullo era algo subjetivo.

Para él seder era darle terreno a Venom, era aceptar que manejase su vida. Un pésimo precedente que establecer si él apuntaba su artillería a la idea de tener una vida con este en su interior.

Casi pierde, casi deja que Venom se salga con la suya, pasó una hora esa espantosa mañana intentando hablar, asustado del cambio repentino en su interior, bajó corriendo en busca de Tony sin siquiera reparar en que el mayor estaba sin remera y con el desayuno a medio preparar; Peter solo había tenido cabeza para pensar que Venom no estaba, Venom no le respondía y de alguna forma temió estar muriendo.

La orden Venom la soltó tan de golpe que cuando Peter retrocedió asustado a ese tono imperativo y violento que francamente ni había entendido lo que decía. Claro que cuando Venom lo arrojó por la estancia, volviéndole ordenarle que lo bese de una vez, Peter solo alcanzó a pensar que esa mierda de simbionte había enloquecido cuando le partió la parte posterior del cráneo contra la pared. Tony lo atrapó antes de que hubiera tocado el piso y Peter, por un tétrico segundo, casi flaquea.

Lo había sentido tan dentro y fuerte que le aterró entender que hasta ese momento, Venom solo había estado jugando con él, le dejaba creer que era fuerte, que era él el que dominaba. O, al menos, el que podría hacerlo. Ahora Peter se había dado cuenta que no, que Venom si quería poder tener el control de su vida aplastando su voluntad y su cuerpo desde el interior.

Casi lo besa, porque le aterró pensar en perder otra vez el terreno ganado. Se perdió un poco en su mente mientras Tony le hacía una horrenda cantidad de exámenes. Peter se concentró en el miedo de saber en qué momento todo se le iría de las manos, perdió minutos valiosos volviendo a caer en la vieja costumbre de autocompadecerse, de odiar su suerte y de temer. Y entonces, Venom arruinó sus propios planes. Amenazó a Rhodes.

Peter podía tolerar que lo ponga en peligro a él, que le arranque la voluntad, podía, era una mierda, y no era que se sintiera orgulloso de aquella aseveración, pero era real. Al menos era honesta. Pero, Venom amenazó a Rhodes, le demostró a Peter que ceder así sea un ápice era un error elemental y de novato. Peter no iba a volverse un asesino de amigos solo porque Venom tenía un berrinche.

Lloró e imploró, pero Venom no estaba por la labor, los quería a ellos dos solos, estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias porque le diera eso y entonces Peter empezó a pelear, dejó de rogar y suplicar, empezó a pelear y terminó inconsciente, pero Venom al final dejó su idiotez y fue por el segundo en el cuarto que podría darle lo que quería, por el que sin dudas haría lo que sea por salvar a Rhodes y complacerlo.

Cuando se despertó, solo Tony estaba con él y Peter vio que clase de futuro les deparaba si ambos todo el tiempo sucumbían a darle al simbionte lo que quería.

La mueca destrozada de su mentor fue suficiente para dejarle en claro que lo haría todo, _todo_ , por ayudarlo, por salvarlo de ese martirio, por protegerlo. Seguro si Peter le decía que necesitaba un maridito él aceptaría, pero… pero no solo se quería más que eso, no solo estaba seguro de que bueno, prefería la soledad que tener por esos motivos a alguien. Se dio cuenta que no podía hacerle eso a Tony. No podía hacerle eso a un hombre que lo cogió del piso, que se rehusó a sacarle los ojos de encima y que lo miraba lleno de dolor e impotencia.

Peter volvió a sentirse inferior, él pensando en él y Tony solo pensando en cómo ayudarlo…

Nunca se había dado cuenta —y ahora se sentía un poco idiota por no haberlo notado realmente como era— Tony no lo estaba cuidando solo por comprimoso o porque al final de cuentas era parte de su trabajo como mentor. Tony lo quería, puede que no de _esa_ forma que hace que duelan las entrañas por intentar contener todos lo que otra persona te genera, pero si de la misma forma que Peter quería a Ned, a Happy o Rhodes. De la misma forma que lo haría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlos.

Tony se merecía que Peter pelee, que Peter luche por mantener a Venom bajo su control, que Peter soporte lo que sea que haya que pasar para asegurarse de ganar aquella maldita batalla.

Su mentor se lo dijo, le sacarían esa cosa, o le ayudaría a domarla. Peter nunca concibió que la segunda opción fuera probable, pero ahora sabía que sí. Ahora estaba muy claro para él que sí podía. Al fin de cuentas, esa era su jodida vida. Venom iba a tener que aceptar que o la vivían como él quería —aceptando algunas concesiones, claro pues tampoco es que Peter se había vuelto idiota como para no notar que ya nada jamás sería como antaño— o iba a joderse.

 _«Vida que no tendrás si sigues de terco»_ le recordó es aparte débil y beligerante que deseaba tener a Tony, que deseaba sucumbir a las órdenes de Venom y volverlo a besar, dilapidar toda distancia entre ellos y besarlo.

Venom se agitó, Peter lo sintió relamerse con tal jodido placer que otra vez las sensaciones se mezclaron. Luchó por mantenerse en su eje, por no claudicar ante las emociones del simbionte, pero Venom era fuerte y llevaba tres días infernales sintiendo como cada segundo más le costaba entender dónde empezaban las de él y terminaban las de Venom.

De plumazo, Peter sintió a Tony allí, lo sintió besándolo, lo sintió empujándose entre sus piernas, alzandolas, haciendo que le rodee las caderas y lo empotraba contra la pared más cercana besándolo.

Tanta, tanta lujuria… Peter se ahogaba en ella. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que Venom había accionado eso, que era el simbionte jugando con su mente, dándole recuerdos que no poseía y maximizando sensaciones que no tenía, pero el recuerdo nítido de su sabor lo hizo retorcerse bajo el agua que empezaba a quemar su piel.

—Deja de pensar en eso —se quejó exhausto, pateando con los dientes apretados algo que no era real, algo que no importaba lo que Venom pensara, no tendrían— No quiere, entiendes, no quiere. —gritó con odio a tener que seguir repitiendo aquello una y otra puta vez en voz alta— Nos rechazó. —explicó por millonésima vez.

Pero la sensación de placer se extiende, su mente se embota por el calor del agua ardiendo sobre su piel y gime antes de poder apretar más los labios.

Lo ve, es fácil, solo tiene que extender la mano y tomarlo. Es más fuerte que él, puede hacerlo, podría contenerlo y convencerlo. En el tejado Tony lo besó una vez y cuando Peter se enloqueció y lo atacó no se echó para atrás. Luego sí, luego lo hizo, pero Peter no volvió a presionar, Peter no volvió a clavar en él sus dientes, Peter no intentó volver a poseerlo, apretarlo y clavarle las uñas en la espalda en la espalda y oirlo gruñir cuando el dolor le acariciara...

A tientas estira la mano cuando se da cuenta el tinte sangriento que empiezan a tener sus pensamientos, que no son putamente suyos, pero está no llega al grifo de agua fría, un tentáculo negro y húmedo se la aferra y la desvia pegándola a la pared. Peter abre los ojos y la sensación de vacío le encoge el estómago cuando ve la cabeza de Venom flotar sobre él con la lengua fuera y la mirada clavada en él.

La cabeza se inclinó y se acercó hasta casi pegarse a su rostro. Peter se encontró pensando en cuánto habían avanzado las cosas y como el tiempo era mágico. Verlo no le daba pánico, no lo aterraba o le daba asco. Ya ni el olor espantoso lo molesta, está tan acostumbrado a él que no hay nada de terror en su simple existencia. Puntualmente en ese momento lo hacía sentir ansioso porque llevaba muchos días enojado con él, pero realmente en menos de lo que cabría esperarse Peter se halló sintiendo familiar la sensación de no estar solo en su cuerpo.

—Tienes que controlarte. Tony cada día está más asustado. —intentó razonar con él.

Peter agradeció que el baño fuera el único lugar donde no había cámaras y micrófonos, pues esa no era exactamente la charla que quisiera que su mentón oyera.

Venom, fiel a su humor, ni respondió ni fingió que le interesan sus argumentos.

—Vas a matarme antes de que logre darte el poder que querías. —prueba esta vez, pasando directamente al tema que se supone les compete— Con Ned estábamos armando un buen plan para hacerlo, solo tenías que darme unos días. Unos putos días. —enfatiza limpiando de un manotazo las gotas de vapor que se deslizaban por su rostro.

La molestia creció tan rápido en su interior que se estremeció. Saboreó en sus propios labios la ira y maldijo al ver que otra vez lo gobernaban sentimientos que no le pertenecían. Estaba enojado, pero no era tan suicida como para maltratar al simbionte que ya le había fracturado unas cuantas costillas.

—¡Deja de jugar con mis putas emociones Venom! —lo retó.

— _Peter marica es muy cobarde para tener lo que quiere. —_ dijo con soberbia, como si esa puta babosa negra fuera a entender que mierda era lo que eso significa.

—¡Maldición Venom! —gruñó llevando la mano que Venom no había apretado la pared a su rostro.

 _«Calma, Peter. Calma»_ se ruega, pero no es como si fuera que está perdiendo los estribos porque estuviera aburrido o fuera un crío sin buen criterio.

Oh, qué fácil era solo decirlo así ¿No? Que fácil; Solo déjalo, solo hazlo, solo déjate llevar, solo acéptalo. ¡Pues no! ¡No! Estaba harto de que le hicieran hacer cosas, de que le dirigieran la vida. ¿En qué momento iba a ser cosa suya, decisión suya, lo que hacía?

Tony lo rechazó, ¿por qué Peter tenía que rebajarse, por qué tenía que ir a buscarlo y casi forzarlo a algo? Aparte, era horrible atacar a alguien que ya había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado.

Daba realmente lo mismo si Peter lo deseara, si a Peter le doliera el cuerpo de solo alejarse y que esto se sostuviera así Venom no lo castigará con violentos golpes cuando él se retaría para no dejar que el simbionte pudiera hacerlo trastabillar y caer contra él.

Peter quería gritar frustrado y supremamente harto. A la mierda, a la mierda con todos. Con Tony, con Venom y él. A la mierda con aquella puta situación. Estaba cansado de agachar la cabeza, de sentirse miserable y asustado. A la mierda, al final de cuentas, ¿qué vida era la que estaba defendiendo? ¿Cuál? No era esa la vida que él quería, no era esa la que le interesaba vivir. Ni en los peores años en la secundaria Peter se anduvo con tanto cuidado a no molestar a los malditos bravucones del…

Peter se volvió a apretar la frente, gimió intentando calmarse, pero no parecía que fuera posible.

—No lo haré Venom. —dijo con los dientes apretados, temblando por el esfuerzo de digerir aquel abanico emocional que le recordaba su condenada adolescencia donde todo eran extremos y sentimientos totalitarios, una donde no existía la escala de grises o los matices— ¿Me oyes? Mátame. ¿Quieres hacerlo? —ofreció fríamente— Hazlo. Puedes no devolver tu fuerza o puedes fracturar cada uno de mis huesos —enumeró sintiendo como la agitación de su pecho volvía a crecer cuando los ojos blancos se achicaron peligrosamente a su amenaza—. Haz lo que quieras. Ve dentro de mí. Sabes que no es broma, no es un juego, yo no voy a darte eso, no voy a buscarlo, no lo voy a atacar, no voy a arrodillarme para que me dé su lástima.

Venom sonrió tanto que Peter perdió parte del valor que había juntado de esa furia que no era suya.

_—Venom sabe qué quiere Peter Marica._

—Quiero un montón de cosas que no podrás darme jamás —le espetó ansioso, retrocediendo ligeramente, mirando sobre su hombro donde la puerta abierta le permitiría a F.R.I.D.A.Y. oírlo y transmitir la voz de alarma a Tony— Piensa que esta es una de esas.

— _Venom no quiere Peter Marica triste —_ dice y uno creería que podía haber empatía en eso, que le importaba Peter y sus emociones, pero, sus siguientes palabras le aclararon a el panorama— _Feo sabor, fea sensación. Buen cuerpo, mala sensación. Peter Marica - Tony, buen cuerpo, buena sensación._

—Muy bien Venom —lo felicita con acritud— Veo que estuviste usando el diccionario que te deje. Encontraste la definición de egoísmo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

— _Venom conseguir lo que quiere Peter Marica._

—¡¿Tú lo ves aquí?! —le grita ya harto con su terca idiotez— ¡Dime! ¿Ves que esto esté funcionando? ¿Eres así de estúpido que no lo notas? ¡Apenas me toca! ¡No me mira ni a los ojos! Las únicas veces que lo hizo fue cuando me dejaste inconciente. ¿Por qué no pruebas con pararme el corazón? Quizá eso sea ¿no?. —gruñó casi arrancarse el cabello de la frente— ¡Dios! Entiende. Por amor a lo que sea, entiende que no, él _no_ está cayendo en tu trampa. —se sentía tan furioso que de pronto se halló deseando tenerlo frente y poder ahorcarlo—¡No tienes maldita idea de lo que haces! Eres tan esúpido como tu maldito plan y no quiero morir por culpa de un idiota como tú, ¿me oyes? ¡Maldita sea, no moriré por tu idiotez!

Peter cierra los labios cuando el agua le salpica en los muslos. Respira entrecortadamente, le duele la cabeza y se siente mareado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Está casi al borde de la tina, acorraló sin darse cuenta a Venom contra la pared de los grifos y ahora retrocede logrando que el agua se vuelque por los bordes.

Le pica la piel del cuello y la de los brazos, lentamente se le empieza a erizar y por más que siga lloviendo agua casi hirviendo, Peter siente como lentamente sus entrañas se congelan.

 _«Por Dios, Peter… ¿Qué hiciste?»_ se pregunta entre aterrado e impactado.

Baja la vista y nota sorprendido que la tina esta llena a rebosar. El agua le acaricia las rodillas y por más que busca, no halla un tapón. Lo que sí ve, es un tentáculo enroscado en el desague que bloquea perfectamente la salida del agua.

Se hecha a temblar con fuerza, alza de golpe la cabeza y su boca se abre lista para pedir auxilio cuando entiende que lo único que hizo Venom al hablarle fue distraerlo hacer que Peter no se de cuenta de la trampa mortal que le tendió; pero es tarde.El rostro del simbionte se le viene a la cara su gran fause se desencaja para taparle parcialmente el rostro. Cambia su forma, Peter por un segundo cree que va a besarlo, que va devorarlo, pero se deforma y se convierte en una gran mano que le tapa la boca y la nariz.

Alza las manos e intenta apartarlo de su cuerpo cuando un millar de pequeños filamentos lo sujetan por todos lados. Su corazón late desbocado, siente como los hilos se tensan, grita cuando siente que le estuvieran ajustando con una camisa de fuerza, pero sin que salga ni un solo ruido de su boca un puño negro e inmenso sale de su pecho y le da un golpe seco en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el centro de gravedad en su cuerpo cambia. Su cabeza golpea contra la porcelana y Peter pelea revolviendose con fuerza, pero no logra nada.

 _«¡Venom, no!»_ gruñe, pero no está, no está con él. Peter jadea notando que no hay conexión, no hay lazo entre ellos.

La mano que había estado adherida a la pared se agita fuera del agua. No tiene las muñequeras, no tine forma de sacarse de allí, pero empeiza a jalar de los hilos negros que se enriedan rapidamente en su cuerpo cual hiedra. Escarba entre ellos, empuja el dedo e intenta colarse entre las capas haciendole lugar a más dedos, logra coger un puñado y levantarlos, pero la victoria es efímera y estos se escurren, cambiad de forma y se cierran en muñeca como si fuera un grillete hundiendola junto al resto de su cuerpo que se mueve poseso pegado a piso de la tina.

Jadea, muerde la viscosa superficie de la piel de Venom cuando sus pulmones empiezan a arder, pero solo consigue tragar cuando la mano se aleja de su rostro y cambia rápidamente de forma. Su cuerpo entero necesita tanto el aire que no puede frenar el impulso e inspira al sentirse liberado. Toce al sentir como el agua entra a tropel en su garganta y la mano de Venom vuelve a sellarse en su rostro. Pero la maldad conoce fin, no tapa su nariz y Peter se arquea impotente al tener que luchar contra su cuerpo para no inspirar cuando esa parece ser la única órden que su cerebro puede dar.

Grita, su mente se pierde en cuestión de segundo y Peter se pone a gritar más enloquecido al notar que no sale ningún sonido de él. La superficie de la tina se llena de burbujas, pero no hay ruido, no hay quien lo salve. El poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se va con ese último intento de pedido de auxilio. Peter mira en todas direcciones, niega, empuja con los hombros y el abdomen, pero no se logra mover, no puede enderezarse. Estira el cuello y la cabeza, intenta sacar la nariz a la superficie, pero tampoco se puede.

Las garras de Venom se aferran a la porcelana y por más que sacude los hombros, esta no se suelta del blanco material. Peter se empieza a ahogar, el agua entra por su nariz ya sin que él pueda hacer nada para impedirlo y está lo suficientemente enloquecido como para recordar no respirar.

El mundo titila, se apaga y se ralentiza. Desde donde está se ve borroso y sabe que no es el agua turbulenta, es él muriendo. Su espalda se arquea e intenta rozar con la punta de sus pies la porcelana, no va a rendirse, no quiere hacerlo, pero Venom no lo deja moverse lo suficiente y su pie se agita a la deriva en el agua.

El aire se le acaba tan rápido que las lagrimas saltan cuando su vista se vuelve borrosa. Bajo el agua no distingue el tiempo, no sabe si pasaron segundos o un minuto, solo sabe que siente como si un incendio se desató en su garganta. Se remueve un poco más, aprieta los dientes otra vez sobre Venom, pero su cuerpo es sacudido con fuerza y su cabeza se vuelve a golpear haciendo que pierda lentamente la conciencia y la fuerza.

Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, no puede volver a moverse pese a que lo intenta y el martilleo desesperado en su pecho pierde fuerza luego de que él deja de pelear por salir a flote.

Sus brazos y piernas hormiguean con tal fuerza que siente como si agujas se clavaran en él. Ya no importa si se mueve o no, todo gira, el mundo deja de sentirse calmo y una espiral de dolor y confusión lo empuja y lo hace sentir que pesa dos toneladas.

El agua que se había estado volcando no se agita más y Peter no se molesta en pedir, en suplicar o mendigar por nada. Sus ojos se cierran cuando ya no le queda fuerzas y lo último en lo que puede pensar es que Tony no se merece tener que sacar su cuerpo muerte de una maldita tina.

—… dos días. —terció Bruce frunciendo el ceño— Creo que es un poco imprudente Tony. Sé que las prisas urgen, pero no te parece que habría que hacer algunos test-

Un pitido ensordecedor empezó a sonar y Tony estaba en marcha muchos antes de poder explicar lo que pasó.

—¿Dónde…? —gruño corriendo fuera del taller, sintiendo como en dos pasos su traje lo cubrió y lo alzó del suelo.

— _Sigue en el baño. Falla cardíaca inminente._ —recita— _Oxigenación en menos de 70. Hipoxemia. Función cardíaca en picada, señor. Perdida de conocimiento… Entró en paro._

No necesitó derribar las puertas, ambas estaban abiertas como estaba estipulado, pero eso no evita que en la del cuarto del baño Tony se quedara congelado.

Una prolongación del pitido que había sonado en el taller funde su mente en un caos que parecía mantenerlo a kilómetros del suelo. Todo su entorno se percibía extraño y lejano.Intenta recordar que hace ahí, que está esperando, pero no puede. Un agujero se había abierto entre su mente y su cuerpo. El pitido crece, el pitido lo está por enloquecer y la imagen no ayuda en nada.

Fija los ojos en la tina y por un segundo sintió que no podía estar viendo lo que veía. El cuerpo inerte de Peter estaba tan hundido que parecía recostado bajo una crisálida de agua. No se movía, cierto, pero estaba tan quieto que Tony se dijo que debía estar durmiendo con todo su cabello flotando en torno a su rostro.

— _¡Jefe!_

Tony trastabilla, no siente que se mueve, pero debe estar haciéndolo porque de repente está dentro de la tina sujetando el cuerpo de Peter entre sus manos.

Tony no está ahí. Definitivamente no lo está. Está en algún lado de su mente atrapado en un laberinto de espejos dónde distintos recuerdos se reproducen mientras su cuerpo autómata se hace cargo de todo.

El cuerpo se sacude fuertemente por el torpe movimiento de sus manos. Pareciera que el agua quiere quedarse porque pese a lo frágil que parece, alzarlo es como intentar coger con las manos toneladas de acero.

Sus ojos, que siguen negando lo que ven, siguen diciéndole que esa expresión relajada y pacífica no es la de alguien que murió. Imposible. Solo duerme.

Tony lo golpea, sabe eso porque él sonido de la piel húmeda se escurre entre las ondas distorsionadas que oye. Lo sacude, le golpea la espada haciendo que escupa el agua, lo coge en alzas y lo tiende en el piso. Ve la escena parado en puerta del baño. Vuelve a voltearlo de lado.

No se mueve. Peter sigue sin moverse. No despierta. Eso es capaz de procesarlo. Pero no mucho más.

Su boca roza sus labios, respira con fuerza, Tony empuja aire ¿con fuerza? en sus pulmones. El cuerpo se sacude cuando empieza a comprimir el tórax. Algo hace «crack» casi nada más empezar y otra vez el «crack» cuando reanuda los golpes.

 _«Lo vas a matar, ve más sueve»_ piensa con ligero miedo de ya haber roto dos costillas. Pero vuelve a perderse, vuelve a ir y venir entre la consciencia y esa escena que no puede ser explicada por su entumecida mente.

Hay un ruido en el cuarto, un rugido, algo que se asemeja al cristal roto y el alarido de un animal herido. ¿Es él? No hay nadie más allí y Peter sigue con los ojos y boca cerrada.

No tiene su traje, la ropa le escurre, el cuerpo desnudo está tan cálido que por un segundo Tony se convence que le hace rcp a un tipo que estaba tomando una siesta. Pero Peter no se mueve, Tony siente que el corazón se le destroza porque lo entiende: Está muerto.

Escuchá que lo llama, escucha cómo su voz enloquecida se rompe pronunciando su nombre y otra vez el pitido hace que sea imposible para él determinar qué animal grita salvajemente, pero todo el cuerpo le duele.

Sus manos van más rápido ahora que la realidad se abre en su cuerpo, lo ve claro, ve su boca entreabierta y su cuello de lado. Le endereza la cabeza, tapa su nariz y rechaza pensamientos y emociones al soplar aire en sus pulmones.

Comprime «uno» «dos» «tres» «cuatro» «cinco» No piensa. Actúa. No siente. Lo reanima. Continua aferrándose a la vida. Comprime «cinco» «seis» «siete» «ocho» «nueve» Se niega a perderlo. Rechaza la idea de vivir en un mundo donde se muere entre sus manos. «diez»

Lo llama, le grita, se desgarran sus cuerdas vocales y sus rodillas se vencen dejándolo sentado sobre las caderas de un cuerpo muerto. Grita, salvaje, rabioso. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se nublan.

Vuelve a tapar su nariz, acomoda sus boca sobre la de Peter y esa vez exhala con toda la poca fuerza que tiene. Tony junta aire con los pulmones y con cada célula de su cuerpo antes de meterlo de un arrebató en los pulmones marchitos Peter. Ve el futuro que quiere darle mientras cruza las manos en su pecho y solo piensa en eso, en lo feliz que podrá hacerlo cuando despierte.

_—Jefe… lleva mucho tiempo…_

Tony niega y vuelve a agacharse sobre su boca, pero le duele el cuerpo, le duelen los brazos y ya no le quedan fuerzas. El daño que su traje podría causar es más alto que la posibilidades de salvarlo.

Vuelve a gruñir con la frente en su boca tiesa. Niega y el dolor asciende por su pecho y viaja por su sangre. Vuelve a negar. No está para eso maldita sea.

Pulsa con fuerza el pecho de Peter, tira todo el peso de su cuerpo para que el impacto sea mayor. Reanuda la cuenta y en tres se detiene de golpe cuando ve que la boca se le abre de golpe y bajo sus manos se siente el agua burbujear. Una bola de líquido sale a borbotones de entre sus labios. Lo alza tan rápido como puede, lo sienta y le alza los brazos ayudándolo a que escupa todo.

Peter vomita una barbaridad de agua sobre su pecho y a Tony no le importa, sabe que tiene que darle espacio y bajarse de su regazo, pero no puede si no mirarlo a la cara que no deja de sujetar con sus manos incapaz de creer sin ver que está vivo.

Los ojos cafes se abren con tremenda dificultad. Parpadea pesadamente dos veces, le toma un poco a sus pupilas ajustarse a la luz blanca y fría. Tony siente que está a kilómetros de allí cuando lo ve jadear profundamente sujetándose el pecho.

Murió.

Murió.

Estaba muerto.

Lo revivió.

Peter no habla, solo tose viéndolo.

Murió.

Tony ve el rostro ojeroso y húmedo del chico, lo ve estremecerse cuando alza el mentón y lo ve a los ojos. Peter estira la mano y la acomoda en su hombro.

No sabe que dice, habla, solo puede entender que su voz está ronca y apenas audible. Las palabras salen entrecortadas: se disculpa. Pide perdón. Tony no entiende que murmura porque lo hace rápido y a medias.

Lo empuja, realmente lo empuja tan lejos que choca contra el marco de la puerta. No activa su armadura porque antes de que pueda racionalizar qué está pasando, Peter es el que está sentado sobre su regazo tomando su rostro.

Tony solo escucha algo antes de sentir su boca estrellarse contra la suya:

—Si no lo hago, me matará.

No va a ser en ese momento que lo entienda. No. En ese momento Tony cree que Peter lee mentes, que vio dentro de la suya.

Toma sus caderas y empuja la lengua contra la del chico cuando este toma envión e irrumpe entre sus labios. Lo alza un poco, lo acomoda, estira las piernas bajo él, sus manos le recorren la espalda y gime cuando él lo hace.

Tony siente todo lo que recuerda del tejado y más. Mucho más. Saborea su boca, inspira y se grava su olor. Gime con más fuerza. No piensa, otra vez solo actúa.

Acaricia su columna, lo empuja más contra sí cuando el chico inclina el rostro y profundiza el beso. Su mundo se reduce a él, a su boca y al tenerlo tibio bajo sus manos.

Imprudentes, salvajes. Asi se siente. Peter gime y muerde sus labios. Jala, tiene los ojos apretados y suspira cuando Tony lo imita, cuando toma su boca y succiona sin apartar un ápice la mirada de él, de él vivo, besándolo, enloquecido por él.

El sonido de su ropa siendo rasgada llena el aire, se vicia con algo caliente y cruento. Sisea. Alza las manos y deja que las de Peter le arranque la remera. Se queda un segundo tieso al ver que no hay manos tocando su ropa, es el mismo simbionte el que lo hace. Son los tentáculos negros y finos los que le arrancan los retazos. Peter suelta una maldición y su mirada velada se fija en su pecho cuando uno de estos hilos negros lo acaricia y lo recorre.

Tony sabe que devería estar sintiendo cosas como asco, como repulsión o algo mínimo de miedo, pero solo puede ver como Peter lo mira, como lo devora con la mirada, como acaricia con la punta de sus dedos el camino que Venom marcó, como gime estremeciendose cuando uno de los tentáculos se desliza entre ellos y los erieda apretando sus cuerpos.

Su respiración se vuelve superficial y su mirada está fija en él y en como se las arregla para respirar pesadamente. Peter se aprieta contra él mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, lo besa con cuidado, casi con temor, Tony siente como los tentáculos se clavan en su piel, como aprietan a Peter sobre él, pero le da lo mismo, vuelve a irrumpir en su boca arrastrando lo que sea que piense al olvido.

Sus pechos se aprietan, Tony teme respirar en su misma boca, teme robarle algo de aire, pero Peter no tiene esa preocupación, Peter lo besa sin piedad, sin cuidado o reparos. Jadea en su boca, es un beso salado y angustiado, roto, pero les da lo mismo.

El regusto salado vuelve a acaricair su boca, Tony siente que contra su cuerpo el de Peter se estremece y retuerce cuando empieza a mecerse. Alza las manos y sujeta su rostro, barre las lágrimas que suelta, borra su angustia. Lo besa con más fuerza, dejándole saber que es su única prioridad en el mundo, que ellos en ese momento si toda la realidad que le interese entender y que el resto de la galaxia, incluida esa cosa que los enreda una con otro.

El doloroso miedo no se diluye, el dolor de tenerlo muerto entre sus manos era demasiado vivido para poder olvidarlo y por eso es que su boca sabe más dulce y deliciosa.

¿No es todo surreal?

Tony se intenta alejar un poco cuando la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar lo golpea con una voz que no deja de gritarle: ¡Las costillas! ¡Las costillas!

Desde lo profundo de su mente su conciente se queja que deje de ignorarlo, que había meirda que atender y que esa mierda no era besarlo, pero el chico se revuelve enloquecido, lo aferra más, araña su cuello al aferrarse a él como si besarlo fuera lo único que lo mantiene vivo y los hilos que solo habían estado tirando delicadamente de él hacen lo mismo. Se clavan tanto en su piel que esta duele.

No puede negar que en ese mismo momento es justamente eso lo que le está devolviendo la puta cordura, pero de cualquier forma, quiere hacer imponer la poca cordura que recupero, pero Peter se mece con más fuerza, sus manos se deslizan por sus costillas y termina en a cintura de su pantalón. Tony gruñe al sentir que lo safa y que se acomoda mejor sobre su cuerpo, consiguiendo que la punta de su dura erección se frote contra la que su boxer a duras penas esconde.

Toma su rostro con las manos, lo acerca más, lo pega a su cuerpo, succiona sus labios, lo recorre con la punta de la lengua y vuelve a besarlo. Alza las caderas a su encuentro con un desespero animal y el chico gime echando ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza.

Sus lenguas se encuentra fuera de sus bocas esa vez. La de Peter lo recorre con ansias, desesperado y Tony vuelve a gemir molesto al volver a sentir que debe revisarlo, que debe asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Vuelve a pelear por que lo suelte, pero el desespero de Peter lo hace quedarse quieto al oírlo susurrar disculpas y excusas mientras intenta arremeter contra él y bajarle el boxer.

_«Me matará, me matará si no lo hago. Lo siento. Lo siento»_

Cómo ya está mas calmado, como puede volver a usar su mente, mientras Peter se desliza por sus muslos y se pega a él para besarlo con más ganas y fuerza —pegando una de las manos en la pared junto a su rostro, encarselandolo entre su cuerpo y la pared en la que lo tiró— se da cuenta que era estúpido que Peter hubiera leído su mente.

¿Tony quería aquello? Pues, su erección estaba a punto de montar una fiesta de las ansias que tenía de liberarse para poder frotarse cómodamente contra la de Peter diría que sí. Ese cuerpo suyo todo desnudo no era si no la encarnación de la lujuria. Ahora claro, Tony ya no era eso solo lo que quería. Una vista rápida a su mente y cualquiera sabría que quería revisarlo, quería venderle las costillas que le fracturó y hacerle una placa para ver si era una fractura limpia o una fisura. Quería ver si esa mierda de simbionte le dio su poder de sanación.

Con todo eso hecho, Tony bien podía volver a eso, a él, a tenerlo a besarlo. Así más tarde se sintiera horrible y le dieran ganas de tragar queroseno. Lo mismo. Quería alzarlo y llevarlo hasta su cama para olvidarse del puto mundo y de su mierda más asquerosa.

Está vez lo empuja más fuerte, lo escucha quejarse pero al final, justo cuando Tony decide que algo realmente raro pasa allí y que si es necesario va a sacarselo a golpes de encima, pues es obvio que el chico que no para de soltar disculpa tras disculpa no está lo que dice desesperado por besarlo y tener un rápido revolcón, se aleja.

No se baja de su cuerpo y Tony peca al no insistir en ello. Lo aferra de las caderas y se maldice por ser tan cabrón.

—¿Quieres que lo hablemos? —pregunta hechando guante al humor y a al sarcasmo, sin mejores herramientas.

Niega. Tony aprieta los dientes y se dice que debe ser paciente. El chico desbocado dejó atrás ese cuerpo y se recuerda que el tacto es mejor en estos casos.

—Reformulo entonces. Entiendo que soy irresistible —concede— Pero dudo que sea mi magnetismo natural el que está haciendo que intentes hacerme una amigdalectomía. —por cortesía profesional, Tony decide que no va a hablar de las pajas conjuntas y de cómo casi casi lo tumba de espaldas para empujar mejor los límites.

Decir que sacará de la discusión el temilla de Venom, dado que los tentáculos desaparecieron sin chistar una vez que se lo quitó de encima.

Peter bajo la mirada y negó otra vez. No lloraba, lo cual era increíblemente bueno, pues aún había algo de gusto salado en sus labios.

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y notó sorprendido que los moretones había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Te cuesta respirar? —pregunta de golpe, palpando la zona y Peter lo miró brevemente antes de asentir.

Riéndose ligeramente, Tony sacude la cabeza y vuelve a probar.

—Correcto señor Parker, hoy no estamos en sintonía. —sonrie a modo de disculpa, entendiendo que quizá él está lo suficientemente alterado para no hacerse entender— Te acabo de romper dos costillas. ¿Siguen así? Curó tus otras heridas, pero no me fijé si fue antes o… o durante. Me entiendes.

Esa vez se tensó, Tony vio cómo su rostro se ensombreció y de alguna forma entendió que estaba enojado. ¿Con él? ¿Con Venom? Ambas opciones tenían tanto potencial que solo se llamó al silencio a la espera de más datos.

—Imagino que sí —murmuró por lo bajo— Seguro fue… fue recién. —dijo esquivo y eso a Tony no le gustó.

Vio la pared que Peter alzó entre ellos, casi que podría decirse que esta literalmente lo golpeó y por mucho que estuviera sobre él, se dio cuenta que se alejaba enderezandose con gala de agilidad.

—Ey, no terminamos. —dijo intentando cogerlo de la mano al verlo retroceder, pero Peter se paraba y antes de que él pudiera frenarlo, de la espalda le salieron dos tentáculos que se aferraron al suelo juntos sus caderas y arrojaron al chico con violencia sobre él.

Peter aterrizó con las rodillas al mismo lugar donde los tentáculos habían ido y Tony gimió dolorido sintiendo que un jalón violento en su pie lo sacudía al menos un metro dentro del baño. En menos de un segundo el chico estaba sobre su regazo y su cabeza se golpeaba contra el porcelanato del piso.

—Correcto, Parker. —gimió arqueandose un poco, agradecido con las grandes dimensiones de aquel espacio— Empieza a cantar o te juro que a nalgadas te lo saco.

El silencio se aglomera en cada esquina cuando ninguno de los dos respira.

—Venom te quiere. —suspira por lo bajo, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

 _«Bueno, mira tu por donde»_ piensa conmocionado.

—Esperable, dicen por ahí que soy deseado en toda la galaxia.

—No es broma. De verdad… o bueno, quiere que te tenga.

Tony se traga un «Coincidimos» y se queda quieto oyendo la cosa más surreal de su vida. Y él vio a Venom tragar medio sujeto sin escupir ni un hueso.

—Yo… yo le dije que eras poderoso la primera vez que te vio. Mientras… tu estábamos con Rhodes, Happy y el señor Fury...

—No es un señor.

Peter se calla y suelta una pequeña risa que lo hace felicitarse en silencio. Tony acaricia su espalda intentando reconfortarlo un poco y espera con paciencia que se agota a que siga al cabo de unos minutos.

—Tu lo habías vencido. Así que pensó que eras fuerte. Pero él… él confundía eso con la fuerza física, yo estaba agotado… no sé porque lo dije. —gime apretando más la frente contra su pecho— Solo… solo le dije que no eras el más fuerte en esa habitación, pero eras el más poderoso de todos. Y… y él… no… yo… lo siento. —volvió a suspirar— Lo siento mucho Tony, no sabía que él pensaría… que él… Lo siento.

Tony lo sintió revolverse y lo dejó enderezarse sobre su pecho. Volvía a traer esa rara expresión, esa que no quiere ser esperanzada, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Encontraré la forma de dominarlo —juró— Lo haré. Voy a sacarle eso de la cabeza. Lo juro pero bueno, eh… mientras…

Su mirada le rehuye y se le encienden las mejillas. De repente, lo entiende. De repente, se siente infantil y usado. No en mala forma, que él ha hecho peores, ¿quizá es el karma? ¿justicia divina? Pero se siente completamente estúpido porque ahí habían dos sujetos, uno empujado a algo, otro completamente a merced del otro. Increíblemente, Tony no era el primero.

—¿Por eso me besaste en la terraza? —dice lacónicamente, intentando enserio no pensar en cómo sus entrañas quemaban por culpa de esa sensación extraña que gracias a Parker conocía como vergüenza— O ahora. Por eso… todo esto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no tuvo nada que ver con Venom! ¡Y ahora solo lo hice porque estaba asustado pero no tiene nada que ver con Venom, yo quería hacerlo de todos modos! —gritó de golpe y Tony alzó una ceja al ver cómo se tapó la boca acto seguido.

Enderezandose, Tony se sienta y acerca su rostro al de Parker.

—Defínete. —le espeta por lo bajo, dominando el desagradable aleteo en su abdomen.

Aún no le queda claro exactamente que se trae con él y ese cuento termina ya mismo.

Peter se estremece al sentir su aliento de cerca y vuelve a esquivar a su mirada. Perdiendo la decencia, Tony le sujeta el mentón y hace que lo mire de frente.

—Eso no fue Venom. Yo… yo quise hacerlo.

—¿Por qué yo te bese aquella vez? ¿Por qué la charla con la mierda esa te había dejado cachondo? ¿Por qué acababa de revivirte?

Dando un respingo el chico alzó el rostro y lo miró de hito en hito antes de sonrojarse suavemente.

—Porque tú me gustas. —dijo con tal sencillez que su mano cayó entre ellos.

Esa vez fue Tony el que lo empujó sobre él para poder besarlo.

—To-Tony… —protestó, pero él continuó sin oirlo.

Ni se molestó en responder, tampoco. Enderezandose más, se lo sacó de encima y se paró sin dejar su boca. Peter se le quiso escurrir al quedarse sentado, pero un tentáculo le salió desde el pecho y se enteró en su propia mano antes de jalar del chico hasta pararlo y volver a empujar entre sus brazos.

—Correcto… —murmuró impresionado al sentir como se apretaba y se tensaba el nervio negro— ¿Es por esto que te estuvo golpeando? —suspiró— Por qué no volvimos a besarnos y por eso acaba de curarte. Porque lo hicimos.

—Tecnicamente. Se suponía que había conseguido que...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —lo cortó furioso, sintiendo que lleva mucho jungo un juego del que no entiende ni sabe todas las reglas— Llevo semanas aquí, pidiéndote que confíes en mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes el tiempo que pasé estos tres días? ¿Sabes la cantidad de malditas horas que llevo sin dormir, preguntándome por qué mierda es que esta cosa de repente está atacando? —estalla mordiendo su lengua para acallar la maldita información que recopiló.

Está enojado y quiere darle una tunda. Mierda, podría verdaderamente por primera vez luego de la maldita bahía Tony quiere darle una tunda, pero se contrala a último segundo. No sabe si Peter lo sabe pero ya no le apetece preguntar. Con un poco de suerte, lo único que está pasando entre el simbionte y el chico es una lucha de terquedades y él aún tiene que solucionar esa mierda.

Definitivamente no puede confiarle la verdad a Peter. El chico no puede con eso. Miremos el desastre que arma por unos jodidos besos. Tony hasta era un puñetero libertino. Tony se besa con la gente como si de una nimiedad se tratara, sabido era que ni el nombre de alguien necesita para elo. ¿Cómo decirle que iba a tener que empezar a comer personas o morir, sin esperar que se le fuera la cabeza?.

Peter corre la vista y tensa la mandíbula. Más tentáculos de Venom salieron de golpe de su espalda y Tony experimentó un ligero sentimiento de asco al sentir como se le enrollaban en el cuerpo aferrándolos más cerca uno del otro.

—Lo harías. Por eso. Lo harías. Me besarías. —masculla aún sin verlo, con un tono frio que lo impacta.

Quisiera preguntarle qué mierda tiene de malo eso, pero el chico responde antes de que él pierda los poco que de su dignidad queda.

—Así no… así no te interese como hombre, lo harías y yo.. yo no quiero eso.

Por pura mierda de persona que es, Tony no corta su discurso, marcando que hay un error en ese principio. No lo hay. Es verdad que lo haría, no le costaría nada. Por un tecnicismo no es netamente mentira, ni está mal. Solo que en verdad no es el caso, a él si le interesa coo hombre.

—Si no puedo aprender a lidiar con esto por mis medios ahora… no sé cuánto le dure y tú bueno tu… tienes tu vida y yo eventualmente quisiera recobrar la mía… y no puedo dejar que haga esto. —añadió más calmó, casi resignado y si no fuera que su mente maquinaba en millón y medio de direccione distintas, Tony en verdad lo sacaría de esa parda de errores que estaba cometiendo.

Había que ver. En verdad. Había que ver lo que ese chico era capaz de pensar y de resolver con lógica absurda. Cada una de sus palabras aseveraba su decisión de mantener la boca cerrada.

— No era un farol, casi mata al señor Rhodes. Yo… yo le juré que iba a morir antes de dejar que vuelva a usarme para matar a mis amigos. Por eso lo dejó. Sabe cuándo miento. —juró viéndolo a los ojos— Sabe que antes de convertirme en un asesino prefiero morir.

Tony se estremece al oírlo. Las palabras de Bruce se le antojaron muy certeras. Asiente, como si de verdad le hiciera caso a lo que dice, pero solo puede pensar en lo que viene, en el difícil camino que se le viene encima, en la mala cantidad de decisiones que habrá que tomar si su trabajo con Bruce fallaba.

—Pero no podrás hacer nada si dejas que te mate. —murmuró pensando más bien en sus planes, en la máquina pensaban construir y en… en ellos.

Porque maldita sea si Tony no iba a asegurarse de que hubiera un ellos.

—Lo sé. —aceptó— Así que… eh… bueno. Supongo que no tiene caso no intentarlo. ¿No? —Tony mentiría si no dijera que se siente un pelín insultante que hable de besarlo como si de una tortura se tratara, pero cierra su hocico y finge que viene dándole basicamente lo mismo.

Hay algo en él, algo que muchos se niegan a ver y que insisten en descreer, pero Tony sí aprende de errores pasados. Esta furioso, está que lo golpea hasta sacarle lo terco de encima, pero Tony piensa aceptar algo fundamental. Peter, sabe cosas que él no. Peter, sabe que no puede esconder las cosas de Venom y Peter, se deja consumir por esto. Peter, hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por soportar y no dejar que Venom lo manipule. Tony sabe de eso, Tony es un mini Venom en sus relaciones, siempre toma, siempre quita. Tony es el peor partido para Peter Paker, no tan malo para Venom. Y Tony sabe, por sobre todas las cosas, que esa información que inmediatamente pone en peligro a Peter.

—Si cada que se desespere puedo bes-

—Aburres con tanta pregunta. —se queja altivamente, cortándolo.

Tony atrapó su boca sin dejarlo terminar. A Peter le tomó unos segundos, pero respondió.

La diferencia casi lo hace gruñir y no de placer. Torpe, incómodo y feo. Básicamente. Muy feo. Se aleja de él y por más que lo intenta, se da cuenta que no puede retroceder.

—Eh… Houston, tenemos un problema... —musita tocando con la punta del dedo los hilos negros que seguían cogiéndole el brazo— Tu cosa no me suelta y creo que esto empieza a ser acos-… ¿Peter? —suelta sorprendido cuando lo escucha casi relinchar con los dientes apretados.

—¡Bien! —grita haciéndolo saltar ligeramente en su lugar— ¡Bien maldito hijo de tu puta y babosa madre!

—¿Que dem-

—¡Usted no! —gruñó exasperando y Tony iba a ponerlo en su sitio cuando el crío volvió a cerrar las manos en su rostro para besarlo.

Y mierda que beso. 


	15. Juntos

Peter siente su corazón saltando agitado, su respiración perderse y la furia mezclarse con la adrenalina y el deseo mientras profundiza el beso.

¿Qué era una, qué era la otra? No tenía idea y no importaba. Por lo que sea, su pecho se comprime, sus labios se abren y los gemidos se le escapan sin entender el concepto de la mesura.

Las manos de Tony lo recorren, le acarician la espalda, el cuello y la curva sobre su trasero. Lo aferra, lo aprieta duramente, pega sus pechos y succiona su lengua haciendo que la realidad y el tiempo pierdan forma.

Siente que se vuelve a ahogarse, siente que las ansias queman sus venas y asfixian su capacidad de pensar. Se aprieta más contra él, tanto que sus cuerpos se funden. Lo sujeta y lo retiene, siente el calor contraer su vientre y quemar sus entrañas. Todo es mucho, pero nada alcanza. La agonía de su cuerpo lo vuelve un animal ansioso y desesperado.

—Peter... —susurra Tony sobre sus labios, y quién sabe si era una advertencia o una súplica, pues sus manos lo aprietan y lo empujan a la vez.

Peter perdió la cabeza, está por encima del entendimiento y sus sentidos sobre excitados le hacen imposible leer nada. Se siente febril y perdido. Mentira. No está perdido. Ve claro. Por primera vez en mucho, Peter ve claro: La boca de Tony, su cuerpo, es su lugar.

Se estira más sobre la punta de sus pies, sisea al sentir como su duro y sensible miembro se frota contra la parte baja del abdomen contrario. Peter no sabe, ni recuerda, que todo aquello debería sentirse extraño y raro. No se da cuenta que la falta de pechos debería llamarle la atención o incomodarlo siquiera. No. Si aquello está perfecto así tal y como está.

El pecho de Tony es más duro, más rasposo por los finos vellos y está bien. Así está bien. Le gusta. Le gusta sentir su cuerpo restregarse con el de Tony. Lo hacen sentir adicto y hambriento sus manos recorriéndolo, mientras su boca coloniza la suya.

—Joder Peter, no soy de hierro en verdad. —se queja soltando sus labios, suspirando sobre su frente y clavando más los dedos en sus hombros cuando Peter repite la acción y se frota más largamente contra su abdomen, lo aleja un poco— Frena ahora o te haces cargo. —advierte con un tinte juguetón y quisiera poder decir que hay una oportunidad de frenar, pero el estremecimiento que causa en sus terminaciones nerviosas el oírlo hablar con aquel tono ronco y sedoso le dice que no.

—N-No puedo controlarlo —jadea sintiendo como su cuerpo entero tiembla al sentir la presión de sus dedos deslizarse a su cintura para detener el vaivén de sus caderas— Ve-Venom...

Menea la cabeza, ve borroso y no recuerda las palabras que necesita usar. Venom quería que lo bese de verdad; sabía que ese beso que le robó Tony no fue realmente honesto de su parte. No con la vergüenza, la humillación y la atronadora culpa. Venom sabía que Peter lo beso sin ganas, sin sentimiento alguno. Y eso no era parte del plan del simbionte, obvio. Quería que Peter se dejara de vueltas y lo hiciera en serio. Si no lo hacía, ya sabía que pasaba.

Realmente... No es que le quedarán opciones. Peter no quería morir. Desde que estaba en esa planchuela con Dan y sus amiguitos a ese punto de su vida solo una puta cosa seguía consistente: No quería morir. No es que él fuera depresivo o algo así, pero uno creería que se hubiera rendido. Pero no quería, Peter no estaba listo para morir por aquello, no por cansado, no por terco. Aquella no era ni una muerte heroica, no era salvando algo o alguien.

Claro que fue otra trampa. Una vez que dejó de controlarse, una vez que soltó la rienda de su racionalidad y se empeñó en disfrutar el beso, lo golpearon mil sensaciones que rápidamente le hicieron perder la cabeza.

Su piel se volvió tan ultrasensible que cada caricia lo hacía estremecerse, su olfato enloqueció y solo podía oler a Tony, su colonia tan adictiva y ese deje más pronunciado de ese inconfundible olor propio de su piel. En su boca, la de Tony se volvió hidromiel y solo podía pensar una y otra vez en más, en tener más, en tenerlo todo.

¿Vergüenza? ¿Reparó? ¿Decoro? ¿Orgullo? Palabras que se eliminaron de un plumazo de su diccionario.

Apenas era consciente de su entorno, de la forma en la que los jeans gastados de Tony se frotaban contra sus muslos, en lo suave que se sentía el vello en su abdomen contra el suyo. Pero, sobre todo, en lo hirviente que su tersa piel se sentía contra su erección.

¿Cuándo comenzó a frotarse contra él como si estuviera en celo? No recordaba. Sólo que pasaba.

Intentó alejarse, pero Venom insistía en pegarlos y Tony no le colaboraba en absolutamente nada, dado que solo le respondía arremetiendo contra él, lo besaba igual de hambriento y desesperado.

—De-De verdad n-no pue-puedo. —gimió sintiendo que aquella forma de desearlo era una locura que no tendría final.

La mano de Tony se perdió en la parte posterior de su cuello y uno de los filamentos de Venom la siguió bajando por su columna, asegurándose de que Peter siguiera obedientemente en ese lugar. Aprieta con fuerza sus hombros y vuelve a besarlo. El infierno lo engulle cuando son tres las manos que lo retienen y Peter siente que en su mirada el fuego llamea.

—V-Vete —suplica al sentir como Venom le jala de la pierna y la empuja sobre la cadera de Tony— N-no pasará nada s-si l-lohac haces ya. —gime como puede contra su boca.

Sabe que sí, sabe que pasará de todo una vez que Tony lo deje, pero mejor eso a que... a que... un gemido se le atora en la garganta y se estremece culpa del millar de ideas que lo recorren en un instante.

Aprieta los labios y se retuerce, se frota contra él. Pero Tony no le hace caso y una de sus grandes manos se cierra en torno a su pierna y lo alza más, lo embiste. Peter pone los ojos en blanco y gruñe contra su boca. Así no hay quien pueda. Su mirada perdida y ansiosa se topa con las pupilas dilatadas de Tony, acabando completamente con él.

—¿Eres tú? —le susurra besándolo lentamente y siente que se derrite bajo ese tono ronco.

Gime y nota que Venom no está, pero está. No está en la superficie, no interfiere de manera activa con sus pensamientos, no es esa presencia física en su cabeza. Cambio de forma, como si lo llevará grabado en el interior de sus neuronas. Sabe que es él el que magnífica sus sentidos y emociones. Siente la satisfacción que le produce que él esté satisfecho. No es él, pero tampoco parecen ser ellos.

—No del todo. —musita dundo un poco.

Estira el cuello cuando la boca de Tony se desliza por su mentón y otra vez Venom lo sujeta y le alza la otra pierna para apretarlo _más_ contra Tony cuando a este se le empezó a resbalar por su reticencia.

Las fuertes manos están ahí para agarrarlo y empujarlo en su sitio sobre él, para impedir que Peter lo deje o intente escapar.

—¿Quieres que te suelte, Peter? —pregunta sobre su oído, empujándolo contra la misma pared a la que Peter lo había arrojado.

Su espalda se arquea cuando la helada superficie toca su piel, pero la boca de Tony se desliza a su cuello y vuelve a desatar el calor en su cuerpo.

—¿Venom quiere que te haga esto? —pregunta acariciando sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta su trasero— Dímelo. —le espeta dándole un golpe seco con la palma abierta.

—¡Joder!

No llega a responder, Pete solo puede pensar que quiere otra nalgada. El dolor sube y hormiguea en su piel con un calor desconocido y sumamente placentero.

Tony pelea un poco, pero antes de que Peter logré preguntarle qué va mal, siente como otra nalgada más dura cae en el mismo lugar y mientras el placer lo vuelve a colmar, Tony insulta por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpa mirando lleno de aberración su mano.

Peter nota en su muñeca un puñado de hilos negros y desea poder decirle que Venom parece estar conectado a su tronco central porque cada uno de los sucios e ínfimos pensamiento que su mente formula, los vuelve real.

—N-No —susurra ahogadamente, peleando por soltar correctamente las palabras— Y-Yo lo... lo quiero. T-te quiero. —se corrige sujetando la mano— Me ahoga cuánto lo hago. —admite acercando la mano a su boca, besándola, arrastrándola sobre sus labios hinchados— Pe-pero no tienes que... que hacer nad-nada al resp-to —jadea chupando sus dedos, desconociéndose entero.

En su puta vida fue tan descarado, tan lanzado u osado. Pero mierda, lo desea tanto que no le interesa ser vulgar o grosero. Empuja dos dedos dentro de sus labios... succiona poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando eso tan sencillo y tonto lo pone a cien. Vuelve a sentirse como un animal en celo, vuelve a sentir que nada es suficiente, que todo es poco.

Retira el rostro, vuelve a bajarlo y repite un par de veces más mientras en su mente —pese a desconocer completamente cómo será hacerlo— puede sentir la polla dura de Tony. La suya tiembla apretada contra el abdomen ajeno. Otra corriente de fuego sube por su cabeza y gime cerrando los labios sobre los dedos una vez más. Con la mano empuja la muñeca hacia arriba y abajo, y repite una y otra vez el movimiento hasta que adquiere velocidad y el sonido húmedo de su boca se mezcla con la saliva que empieza a deslizarse por la mano.

Su cabeza se inclina por culpa de un brusco jalón y sabe que es culpa de Venom que expone su cuello invitando a Tony a que lo tome y clave en él sus dientes, tal como en su mente los ve. Y lo hace. La barba le roza la piel antes de que su gruesa y húmeda lengua le acaricié la yugular.

Alza la mano libre y a ésta se enriendan un par de hilos negros antes de hundirse en la espesa cabellera de Tony. Se balancea contra él, siente como su cuerpo lo aprieta, pero necesita más, quiere más, todo.

Es como si cualquier filtro que alguna vez hubiera existido en su cuerpo se hubiera roto o extinto. Estaba despojado, no había bien, mal o una línea infranqueable. Peter es un cúmulo sucio de deseos oscuros y fantasías prohibidas. Todas juntas en su mente enloqueciéndolo, seduciéndolo.

—Quiero que me devores como un animal —susurra mordiendo la punta de su dedo medio— Por eso debes irte... —musita alejando la mano de su boca.

En su interior Venom ruge furioso y le tira del interior de su piel intentando empujarlo contra Tony, pero Peter aferra con más fuerza el mechón de su cabello y lo jala lejos de su cuerpo.

Sus pies aterrizan como pueden en el piso, y alcanza a empujarlo un poco más lejos cuando pierde el control y Venom sujeta a Tony otra vez contra ellos.

—Deja de pelear. —susurra Tony volviendo a tomarlo entre sus manos, esta vez alzándolo sobre sus caderas sin ayuda de Venom, sin pedirle permiso o perdón.

No lo empuja de lleno contra la pared y no llega a quejarse que se tiene que sujetar mejor de su cuello cuando este se pone caminar en dirección al cuarto.

Su abdomen se tensa y quizá es el miedo o los nervios, quizá Venom siente que no son simples reparos y se agazapa, listo para atacar si Tony tramará algo.

La boca de Tony se posa en su cuello, juega un poco con la piel acariciándola, haciendo que el dulce calor de su aliento lo haga estremecerse. Sus piernas se cierran sin poder controlarse y se arquea antes de caer de golpe en la cama.

Parpadeando algo perdido, Peter ve a Tony alejarse un pequeño pasó y Venom lo retiene con cinco lazos. La mirada whisky analiza sus brazos y piernas, sonriendo de lado.

—Es él el que está negándose. —murmura mirando fijo sus ojos— Yo no pretendo sacarle las manos de encima —añade sacudiéndose al simbionte.

—No e-es nes-

—Recuéstalo.

El jalón lo tiende en la cama y Tony se sube a ella acariciando con pericia sus piernas.

—Por favor —se queja retorciéndose enloquecido, separando sin poder evitarlo las piernas, alzando la pelvis hambriento— No no lo hagas. —gruñe empujando con fuerza y determinación aquellas palabras por su boca— No lo quiero así.

La mano que había llegado a su ingle se frena de golpe y Peter quiere gruñir impotente.

El pecho de Tony se cierne sobre el suyo y de golpe todo su cuerpo está cubierto por el de él. Huele tan increíble que poco le falta para babear.

—Cálmate, Peter. —susurra contra sus labios— Sería un horrible contratiempo que sueltes al simbionte. ¿No?

Respira y nota lo cerca de la superficie que está Venom. Una parte de él agenda que luego deje averiguar cómo mierda es que Tony siempre parecer saberlo y se concentra en calmarse.

—N-No puedo si me tocas —musita abochornado.

—Inténtalo.

No puede negar que el lento movimiento de su mano por su abdomen sí se siente bien. Punto aparte, su mente se abre pensando en que baje, que deje de subir y bajar por entre sus abdominales y de una vez se entierre en su entrepierna.

Respira hondo otra vez cuando siente que se le escapa de un brusco tirón el aire.

La ronca voz se abre pasó por sus oídos cuando cierra con fuerza los ojos y escucha cómo canta una ligera nana. Podría ser un mantra: _«Respira» «Estoy aquí» «Respira» «Me tienes aquí» «Respira»_ Pero la forma en la que su voz fluctuante lo envuelve se siente mucho más íntimo.

Su respiración se acompasa al ritmo que lo dice, la mano con la que estaba apoyado junto a él se desliza por su rostro ahora que el codo es el soporte y Peter se calma casi al instante cuando siente como está se pierde tras su mejilla, acariciando su oído y la parte posterior de su cuello.

La boca sigue el recorrido que los dedos habían marcado. Se desliza por sus labios, no presionan, solo habla contra ellos, suspira su aliento y sigue por la línea de su quijada hasta su oído.

Peter ese arquea con un nuevo estremecimiento y ambas manos dejan de lado el trato casi reverente y le toman la carne de la cintura y un mechón de pelo con fuerza.

—¿Crees que, si no me muriera de ganas de tocarte, podría hacerlo de esta forma? —susurra duro y bajo— Sabía que no eras el chico más experimentado, pero, ¿crees que si no lo deseara, estaría así?

Peter se derrite y su estómago se encoge. La pelvis de Tony vuelve a apretarse contra la suya, su erección se restriega indiscutiblemente contra la de Tony.

—Dime, Peter. ¿Tú quieres que frene por ti? —le pregunta hundiendo la lengua en su oído, tomando el lóbulo entre sus dientes para chuparlo y jalar con mezquindad— ¿Tú no quieres sentir como te doy placer? —pregunta acomodándole la pierna en torno a su cintura, apretándola mientras más duramente lo aplasta al colchón— ¿O quieres que pare para que no le de placer a Venom?

Peter abre los ojos y el rostro de Tony está tan cerca que le cuesta verlo bien.

—Dime. ¿Es Venom el que te tiene así? —consulta deslizando la mano por su abdomen para sujetarle el miembro.

Niega furiosamente y la sonrisa socarrona desata un vendaval en su interior.

—Muy bien... entonces, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Peter, quieres que pare?

Un error. Un tremendo error. Eso era lo que le proponía.

—No.

La boca cayó sobre la suya con rapidez, sus manos la siguieron y su duro cuerpo igual. Peter se abrazó a su espalda y gimió sin poder para nada contenerse cuando el placer volvió a correr por sus venas.

Osea, él no era virgen. Para nada y desde hacía un buen puñado de años. Tenía veinte, no era el tipo más sexual del mundo —lo admitía— pero tampoco es que fuera el menos experimentado. Había tendió pocas relaciones, pero suficiente sexo casual como para saber que aquello era un nuevo y completamente delirante nivel de habilidad.

La boca de Tony iba por todo su pecho, todo. Él no tenía idea de que chuparle los pezones a un hombre desatará _ese_ nivel de placer.

Es decir, MJ lo intentó una vez. Obviamente ella no entraba en la norma ni porque Peter se sintiera avergonzado por su osadía, pero no resultó así de placentero. No sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y que el aire se atascaba en su garganta desesperado porque más piel pereciera bajo esa boca, porque lo muerda con más ahínco o que chupe eternamente. Quizá fue cosa suya, quizá en ese momento Peter solo sintió que él era el que debía de estar haciendo eso por ella, que él era el que debía tenerla bajo suyo dándole placer.

Ahora, no sentía nada que se le parezca. Se estremecía, alzaba las caderas, buscaba más de esa boca; lo empujaba sobre él, pedía sin palabras que no frene. Y no lo hizo. Soltó uno de sus pezones y fue al otro. Apretó entre sus dedos el que descansaba húmedo e hinchado y no le dio tregua mientras su boca hacía milagros con el otro.

Peter alzaba la cabeza, la hundía en la almohada, cerraba los ojos, los abría y lo miraba fijo empapándose en la deliciosa imagen de esa lengua gruesa y cálida enredándose en su pezón o sus dientes tirando de él. Hacía lo que podía, pero el placer lo golpeaba de todos lados y viaja por todo su cuerpo desatando un mundo de sensaciones jamás experimentadas.

—Tony... —suspira cuando siente que su abdomen se contra y sus piernas se tensan. El puñetero sonido de su boca húmeda contra su cuerpo lo está desquiciando.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de sensible? —se burla bajando por su cuerpo, deslizando la lengua por su abdomen, bordeando su ombligo, acariciando sus abdominales— ¿O eso es cosa de Venom?

Ciertamente, si pudiera, lo mandaría a la mierda. Sabía que se burlaba de él, pero Peter podía sentir claramente la polla dura bajo la mezclilla, podía sentir la humedad que se impregnaba en la punta descubierta de sus interiores.

Envenenado, Peter le dio un empujón y los volteó en la cama. Tony abrió los ojos al sentir como los tentáculos de Venom se cierran sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, extendiéndolo en la cama y dejándolo a su merced.

—Parece que este es un buen momento para decirte mi palabra de seguridad, Parker —musita por lo bajo, acariciando su piel con ese tono tan aterciopelado— Si rompes, pagas. Ten eso en mente. Ahora, ven... aún no hice más que empezar contigo.

Sus ojos se cierran unos segundos, pero cuando los abre, no duda. Bueno, veamos, si Tony fuera una mujer, Peter sabría sin dudas o preámbulos qué hacer. Cómo hacerlo y podía ser que no fuera el mejor en aquellas cosas y que recuerdos de lo más inoportunos lo recorran, en ese momento se concentra en lo básico, en eso que alguna vez en alguna porno un poco más subida de tono que el típico hombre/mujer vio. Sí, sí, a Peter alguna vez se le salió el dedo en el buscador y terminó viendo alguna porno con tríos. Peter era un jodido humano.

Uno que en ese momento bajo de él tenía a Tony _caliente como el infierno_ Stark devorándolo con la mirada.

Se cierne sobre él y sucumbe al placer de besarlo, siente que se sorprende, quién sabe que esperaba que él hiciera. Supone con cierto calor que acercar otra parte de su anatomía a su boca, la idea lo atraviesa y Peter se tiene que controlar antes de que solo la adrenalina dispare al simbionte fuera. Se concentra en besarlo, en profundizar la caricia que sus manos hacen en su pecho. Lo aprieta, Tony jadea un poco. Repite y le muerde el labio inferior. Se estremece y se mece sobre él, Tony gruñe y le responde.

—Suéltame las manos.

Venom no se molesta en pensar que, si Peter quiere o no, obedecer esa orden. Las partes de simbionte que habían estado reteniendo se vuelve a meter en su cuerpo y sus grandes manos le sujetan las mejillas convirtiendo el beso en algo más intenso y salvaje cuando se sienta y los endereza ligeramente.

Su pecho se comprime, apoya las manos sobre las de Tony y siente como su polla se restriega con libertad completa contra el cuerpo del otro. Le enloquece, no quiere más una simple caricia. Todo su cuerpo pide y clama por más, por seguir y continuar hasta obtenerlo todo. El calor vuelve a rodearle la cabeza y gime sin vergüenza alguna.

—Po-por favor —suplica cuando la necesidad araña su piel— Ha-Haz algo... —gime con la mirada velada y la piel ardiendo.

Tony separa sus rostros y Peter, por primera vez, nota cuán agitado esta y como si mirada está igual de intoxicada que la suya.

—¿Sigues siendo tu? —pregunta lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Peter siente que el dolor en su cuerpo se abre y se ramifica hasta perderse entre las sombras como una fría caricia. Nunca la respuesta será un sencillo: Sí.

—Somos nosotros. —admite.

—Y con eso me basta por ahora. —gruñe lanzándose por su boca, haciendo que su corazón salte y le responda el beso con la misma fiereza.

Tony vuelve a tirar de Peter sobre él y se recuesta en el colchón asegurándose de sentirlo sobre sus muslos. Podría cambiarlos de lugar y enterrarlo bajo él, pero Peter está lo suficientemente intranquilo y temeroso como para forzar así las cosas. Necesita primero que primero darle la seguridad para poder avanzar y hay cosas que se obtienen en determinadas formas con más facilidad que de otras.

Desliza las manos por su espalda, lo aprieta contra él, sigue su camino por la línea de su columna, muerde sus labios y los jala. Peter se empieza a desesperar cuando le niega el pasó dentro de su boca, Tony sonríe y gime al sentir que se aburre de su negativa y le da un mordisco que lo hace separar sus labios y dejarlo pasar.

Peter puede dudar, pero tiene instinto de sobra. Sus manos vuelven a la curva de su cintura, bajan, se deslizan por la piel húmeda y transpirada, sujeta con firmeza su trasero y el chico se estremece redoblando la intensidad de su beso.

Tony siente que podría besarlo por lo que dure la eternidad. Maldita sea, es que se siente infantil con ese gusto por besarlo, pero le encanta. La forma en la que lo hace, como toma el aire desde dentro de sus pulmones para no tener que soltarse, como todo su cuerpo se mece de la misma forma que su cabeza se inclina, la deliciosa cadencia de sus gemidos y el roce de sus uñas en su cuello y espalda...

Aferra mejor el agarre de su trasero y lo empuja sobre sus muslos. Peter se despega y deja caer la frente en su boca mientras un gemido más agudo y ahogado se le escapa. Repite la acción, deja que Peter vuelva a tensarse y relajarse sobre su cuerpo y a la tercera vez que lo hace, Peter se niega quedarse quieto y acompaña el movimiento.

Es más rápido, más necesitado. Muerde su pecho y apura más el ritmo haciendo que Tony se enloquezca con esa cosa animal que lo posee. Joder que él pensó que Peter sería una fierecilla en la cama, pero ni sus mejores y más agudos depravados detectores habían llegado a vislumbrar aquel maldito potencial. Es que seamos francos, semejante cara de mojigato, sin dudas la norma decía que eso que tenía meciéndose y clavándole los dientes por todos lados era lo que se escondía, pero ni siguiendo el patrón de conducta uno se podía imaginar ese nivel de necesidad.

Por Dios, si lo único que quería hacer que voltearlo sobre el colchón y empujarse dentro de él para sentirlo pelear por el control desde esa posición, maldita sea que follada sería esa, que nivel de placer podría proporcionarle el solo verlo arrebatarle el control desde esa posición.

Tony muerde su propio labio y se contiene cuanto puede para no voltearlo y desnudarse del todo para volver sus fantasías realidad en ese mismo momento. No es así como pasará, que el mundo se joda, no es así como va a hacerlo.

Peter gime más agudo cuando el ritmo de sus caderas hace que la cama martilleé contra la pared. Tony le aferra mejor el trasero, hace que el vaivén sea más constante y firme, siente el mismo orgasmo crecer en su cuerpo, su estómago se contrae en cuanto las manos de Peter se aferran a sus hombros y se endereza un poco ansioso por más. Se ve tan exquisito allí desnudo y sobre su cuerpo, que no puede evitarlo y suelta su trasero para poder acariciar su pecho y sus abdominales.

El placer lo sacude. A ambos, en realidad. Peter echa hacia atrás la cabeza y muerde sus labios moviéndose más rápido, más fuerte y errático.

—To-Tony... —gime alzando la mano, acariciando su propio torso, invitándolo en silencio al sujetarle la mano y empujarla por la piel enardecida.

Se arrepentirá, piensa en las promesas silenciosas que se hizo, en los juramentos que casi en menos de 72 horas derrumbaba, pero no podía con él. Había algo en el pecho de Tony que se sentía ajeno y desubicado cada que Peter le pedía algo y él se negaba.

Enderezándose lo que resta para sentarse, lo atrapa contra su pecho y devora su boca mientras su mano dejaba la cómoda zona de sus muslos donde las aferró con la esperanza de no caer rendido a ese llamado que iba a terminar con ambos y se escurre entre sus cuerpos. La erección de Peter se sentía tan húmeda y dura que por un segundo Tony maldijo pensando con dolorosa claridad en la cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle si la cosa fuera de otra forma.

—Más, Tony, más... —gime negando al solo sentir su mano rodearlo.

No es estúpido, él sigue muy vestido para no entender qué quiere, qué es más.

Intenta decirle que lo hará, quiere decirle que una vez que todo pase lo hará y así ninguno de los dos podrá amanecer y manchar aquello con culpas y penas, pero las manos en sus hombros se clavan impotentes en la carne y gime al sentir el dolor de las uñas herirlo.

Peter suelta una exhalación dura y se aleja de su boca con tal rapidez que casi se le cae del regazo. El chico se retuerce sobre sus caderas y lo siente tensarse e intentar alejarse. Tony lo contiene intentado impedir que lo deje así, que termine en ese momento aquello que juraba ser una maldita locura, pero de esas que te hacen bien, pero Peter rehúye de su mirada y pese al deseo se atisba en sus ojos, sus manos están apretadas en dos puños y sus hombros hundidos.

Se siente ligeramente enfermo de ser el responsable asique suelta su cuerpo y lo deja alejarse un poco de él cuando el chico vuelve a cerrar los ojos atormentado.

—Pe-Perdón —musita abriéndolos y Tony sabe que no hay forma de ganar y que en cuanto lo fue a buscar a la Universidad había perdido la última oportunidad para que las cosas fueran bien o mal hechas

Su corazón se destroza, siente que puede saborear el odio que le producen todos los que están mínimamente relacionados con el hecho de que Peter se encuentre disculpándose asqueado consigo mismo. Tony quiere besarlo y dejarlo allí para correr en dirección a Norman y olvidarse de sus acuerdos con el puñetero gobierno.

—Lo-lo siento. —se vuelve a disculpar Peter, pero Tony, que ya entiende qué es lo que pasa allí y qué es lo que Peter leyó en su negativa, no le permite que siga intentando alejarse.

— _Está peleando con el simbionte señor. Sus pulsaciones se dispararon otra vez._ —informa su IA en su oído y Tony quiere patear su trasero.

Obvio que el chico cree que está forzando algo allí.

Se pregunta por un solo segundo que tan fácil creía que era para él hacer aquello sin un interés más que suficiente. Bien, Tony era un golfo de pies a cabeza, lo admitía, pero es que tampoco es que tenía una especie de adicción o que su miembro no tuviera sus estándares. No es que él veía cualquier culo y se ponía cachondo, es que había que haber un poco de interés. ¿En verdad creía que estaría en esas, si no fuera el caso?

Suelta una maldición y empuja a Peter sobre el colchón antes de subirse sobre él. Que lo perdone la vida, porque es que no podía dejar las cosas de ese talle y no porque Venom fuera a volverse loco. Joder eso ya no tenía nada que ver con el simbionte. Ya no le interesaba dejarlo tranquilo y calmado, en lo que se las arreglaba para sacarlos de aquel desastre; eso ya era por Peter, por su dignidad y su orgullo. No se merecía creer que aquel era un favorcito que le hacía. Jodida mierda, Tony sentía que se le desgarraban los músculos de los brazos por impedirle a sus manos hacer con él las mil depravaciones que se le ocurrían a mano alzada.

—Deja de disculparte conmigo, ¿me oyes? —gruñe mordiendo rabioso su labio inferior— Deja de hacerlo porque si me estoy conteniendo es por ti y porque no puedas arrepentirte de todo lo que podría hacerte.

Se endereza sobre él, le separa mejor las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas acariciando la piel blanca con la punta de sus dedos.

—Joder... eres en verdad un espectáculo. —sisea mordiendo sus labios, dejando que el peligroso deseo que le despierta dentro sea visible.

No puede decirle, no puede mostrarle lo que realmente pasa en su interior; como esa cosa sin nombre o forma sigue creciendo, como el hambre por más, por todo lo consume, pero puede darle eso, puede mostrarle la lujuria que le despierta, puede mostrarle que a él también su cuerpo y su presencia lo vuelven un ser irracional y necesitado de contacto físico.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que quiero hacerte, Peter... Una semana en mi cama y creo que ni así me saciarás.

El chico se retorció con los ojos fijos en como Tony se baja la parte superior de sus interiores y liberaba su propia polla que punzaba desde hacía rato dolorosamente guardada.

—Dios quiera que mañana no me odies —susurra quedo antes de volver a ceñirse sobre su cuerpo, besándolo lentamente.

No le responde y quien sabe si es porque no se anima a jurarle algo que no podrá controlar o porque está demasiado perdido en sus sensaciones.

— _Nunca_ —murmura contra su boca y separa completamente las piernas para que él pueda tomar ambas erecciones en la misma mano.

Lo oye maldecir e intentar alejarse, pero una mirada rápida hace que su pecho se aligere. Desconcierto. Eso trasluce su expresión y Tony maldice recordando —tarde como siempre— que Peter no tiene idea que hacer en la cama con un hombre.

Intenta tomárselo con calma, pero los gemidos del chico son tan deliciosos como de afrodisiaco es el calor que desprende su miembro contra el suyo.

—Joder.... joder, Tony. —se queja aferrándose más a sus hombros, peleando contra sus manos que se aflojan cuando el placer lo recorre y se vuelve mucho— Me... me... ve- suéltame. —gime negando.

 _«¡¿Es que este niño no se da cuenta de las cosas que pide?!»_ se queja desesperado.

—Mierda, bebé, resiste un poco más —gime por su parte, apurando el ritmo de sus caderas y su mano, enloquecido por correrse— Ya... ya me veng-

Peter le clava los dientes sobre el hombro y todo termina casi tan rápido como empieza. El chico lo embiste con sus caderas dos veces, profundos golpes, y se vine con fuerza admirable. Suelta un gemido tan largo y agotado que a Tony hasta envidia le dio.

El semen se escurre por sus pechos y su mano. Espesas gotas caen sobre su glande y este palpita insatisfecho. _«Bueno, algo es algo»_ piensa tragando duro. Al menos iba a tener una gran imagen mental a la que recurrir mientras se masturbaba en el jodido cuarto de baño.

Ve al chico y nota cómo su rostro seguía contraído en una mueca de placer. Joder, perfecto. Era simplemente perfecto. Tony refunfuñó para sí y suelta ambos miembros. El suyo se tensa y rebota contra su abdomen, dónde Tony le pide una silenciosa disculpa y se intenta enderezar.

Intenta del tiempo verbal: Antes de que Venom lo derribara en la cama, le desgarran la ropa y volviera a lanzar a su pecho a un Peter que jadeo molestó golpeando al pasar a los hilos negros que volvían —diría Tony con cierta mofa— a embutirse en su pecho.

—Sabes, he tenido polvos difíciles y exigentes y luego está tu Venom. —sonrió sujetándolo para que no se caiga.

—Lo siento. —musita refunfuñando por lo bajo, volviendo a hacer aquello que Tony sabía que añoraba, pero no qué tanto lo hacía.

Peter apretó el rostro a su pecho y lo hundió en él literalmente. Inspiró y no tenía idea de si de forma consciente o inconsciente, se relajó entero. Tony sintió que su pecho tembló y lo rodeó más con los brazos, dándose a sí mismo el lujo de hacer otra que había estado extrañando: oler su cabello.

Claro que, pese a todo el placer que lo embargaba, Tony intentó acomodarse mejor. El abdomen húmedo de Peter apretaba su polla y no se sentía muy cómodo teniendo una dura erección entre ellos.

Puesto que en verdad seguía muy dura, no hubo delicadeza o sutilidad que salvaguardase su estatus de insatisfecho y las mejillas bordo de Peter fueron un lindo recordatorio de lo inapropiado que era todo aquello.

No es que se culpara. Peter, su olor, su cálido cuerpo y el hermoso recuerdo de su expresión al correrse volvían imposible que esta disminuyera, pero hubiera sido un lindo detalle por parte de su cuerpo calmarse un poco. Se suponía que era el encargado de calmar a Peter, de contenerlo. Y ahí iba su polla, negándose a ser correcta y responsable.

—Tu...—la voz de Peter se pierde cuando le lanza una mirada a su miembro y Tony se siente un degenerado al ver cómo se sonroja ligeramente.

Las ideas corretearon por su mente como hebras eléctricas. Jodida mierda. Boca, trasero, muslos, mano... Tantas, _tantas_ , formas tenía Peter de ayudarlo, que se dio cuenta en el baño que en nada se correría de solo verlo en su mente.

—Ya lo solu- _¡Parker!._

Ah, ¿pero alguna vez lo escucha? No. Jamás.

La mano lo rodeó casi al acto y Tony hizo una mueca al brusco movimiento.

—Si pretendes arrancarlo, puedes ir despidiéndote de tu dentadura. —le espeta acomodándose mejor en la cama, separando bien las piernas para dejar que Peter se acomode entre ellas. Obviamente no iba a salir de allí sin correrse y perder oportunidades regaladas no era el estilo Stark— Estoy realmente muy encariñado con esa parte de mi cuerpo.

El chico se acomoda mejor sobre sus rodillas y Tony nota que se mira su propia polla. Está a punto de burlarse, de decirle que sí, que todas son diferentes y algunas más grandes, cuando impactado se da cuenta que el chico estaba bastante recuperado.

 _«Jesús bendiga la juventud»_ piensa.

Se sacude diligentemente eso de la mente y se limita a cerrar la mano sobre la de Peter, que seguía astutamente aferrada a él. Obviamente que el chico sabía bien qué quería, así no tuviera idea del cómo.

—Pe-perdón. —susurra con torpeza y Tony solo se encogió de hombros restándole completa importancia.

Alguien iba a ser el primero y para qué mentir, la idea de ser él, de golpe, le encanta.

—A ver... haz así. —murmura empezando un pequeño vaivén, lento pero profundo— ¿Lo tienes?

Pero no parece que lo cache. No se deja intimidar por la inexperiencia del chico y se limita a mover ambas manos. Llega a la base y sube sintiendo un estremecimiento en su cintura que retumba y lo recorre a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. En la punta usa sus dedos para acariciar el glande y los de Peter con torpeza y dejadez lo imitan. Aprieta un poco los labios, pero intenta pensar en que para Peter aquello era una novedad y que te toquen siempre traía como más placer que tocar.

Bueno, en teoría. Tony que casi se venía solo de tocar a ese chico.

La mano de Peter no lo ajusta lo suficiente y francamente empieza a tocarle los jodidos huevos tanta repentina ineptitud del señorito que casi lo deja enfermo chupándole los dedos como el más experimentado del mundo. Abre los ojos al tercer intento, sintiendo que ya no puede tolerar aquello pues morir por culpa de unos huevos violetas no le amerita y ah, que mala cosa. Suelta un siseó y se estremece alzando las caderas con solo eso, mirarlo.

La mirada chocolate se había fundido al negro más absoluto. Era pleno día, la luz entraba sin pena y a raudales por la ventana y toda ella bañaba el cuerpo desnudo de Peter, inclinado sobre su cuerpo, con la boca abierta relamiéndose al verlo masturbarse con su mano.

Tony siente que un latigazo de lujuria recorrerlo y su lado más arrogante se pavonea.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —susurra apurando más la mano, sintiendo como se ponía más duro y como la punta escurría.

Arrastra otra vez la punta de sus dedos por el prepucio, la boca de Peter se abre más y Tony casi casi le pide que ya dejé de jugar y solo lo chupe. Entonces la cordura brillo en el reflejo que el sol hizo sobre la basura que Parker tenía sobre el escritorio y se recordó que el chico ni idea de cómo hacer una mamada tendría y él no estaba como para tirarse unas clases.

Sigue moviendo lánguidamente la mano, las sensaciones lo llenan y le atiborran la mente con ese olor a sexo y lujuria. La mirada de Peter sigue prendida de su miembro y este tiembla más a cada nueva caricia. Oficialmente el chico no lo tocaría si Tony lo suelta, está demasiado perdido como para recordar que se supone tiene que mover la mano —o aferrarme al menos— y su maldita mano falla muerta de placer y deseo de más.

—Acuéstate. —susurra estremeciéndose cuando Peter gime al llegar a la base de su miembro y una gota gruesa se preseminal se desliza por el tronco.

Es ligeramente tierno y gracioso como se tumba enseguida y Tony agradece el doble ancho de la cama o Peter hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Tony se vuelve sobre su costado y se acerca a él gateando lentamente. Peter se agita y duda que hacer con las piernas. Rápido se estira y las sujeta. No le dice nada, no lo necesita, se queda rígido a la espera. No duda, no pregunta, sabe que Tony está a cargo y para que mentir, la idea lo enloquece.

Se acerca a sus piernas y las besa, las acaricia con el dorso de sus manos y las muerde. Lame el empeine de su pie, lo siente gemir, ve su polla y la ve tan dura y oscura como la de él. Sujeta ambas piernas y las alza si abrirlas hasta su hombro, el chico lo mira un segundo antes saltar y arquearse con la boca abierta y una pornosa expresión de placer en el rostro.

Tony se acomoda mejor sobre sus rodillas y vuelve a empujar su polla entre los apretados muslos. Abraza las piernas y las aplasta contra su pecho. El chico vuelve a gemir al sentir como otra vez la fricción de su miembro sobre el suyo se hace presente.

—Jo-Joder, sí... —gime echando hacia atrás la cabeza, cuando Tony lo embiste duro y hace su trasero sonar con sus caderas.

 _«Ni qué decir»_ piensa empujando otra vez las caderas para adelante y otra y otra. Gimiendo más fuerte a cada vez, sintiendo que su mente se vuelve indisciplinada y lo hace apurar el ritmo aumentando el licencioso sonido del trasero de Peter chocando con su cuerpo.

Está tan perdido que no puedo reparar en que la mirada de Peter está otra vez fija en él, en cómo besa y muerde sus piernas. Tony no nota que Peter enloquece con su imagen, ni que vuelve a ahogarse con la necesidad.

Tony solo nota que se está por correr, que su cuerpo entero es un incendió desbocado.

—¡No! —le gruñe al ver que se intenta sujetar la polla, su mirada filosa se clava en él y niega. Como se le ocurra volver a venirse antes que él, lo matará sin sentir un solo ápice de culpa— Arriba las manos Parker. ¡Venom! —dice sintiendo que la necesidad de hacer que se corra solo por usar su cuerpo y sus manos lo carcome.

Desesperado y por impulso, al ver que el chico niega e insiste en empujar sus manos por su cuerpo listo para llegar a su miembro, Tony recurre sin querer al más inesperados de los recursos para contener al terco chico que se arquea y gime lleno de necesidad.

Ni que decir que el maldito simbionte responde por primera vez a una orden. Las manos de Peter se alzan tan rápido gracias a los filamentos negros que ambos se sorprenden un poco.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —dice Peter, revolviéndose, pero no tanto como debería y Tony se viene abajo, no puede creerlo, pero pasa y él no es tan fuerte como para no quebrarse a la perversión de uno de sus pares.

Lo muerde superficialmente y Peter tiembla dejando de ver sus manos maniatadas por Venom.

—Tus sueños realidad, bebé. —sonríe, arrastrando la lengua por la punta de sus dientes, dispuesto a entregarle la vida a esa preciosa divinidad que puso en su camino semejante manjar de pervertido— _Venom... su pecho_. —ordena con la mirada velada en la forma que la polla de Peter tiembla al sentir como los hilos se deslizan desde sus brazos y reptan acariciando superficialmente su piel hasta llegar a sus pezones donde dos manos negras se forman.

—¡No! ¡To-Tony!

Pero _Tony_ está por encima de la cordura. Los pequeños y finos hilos se vuelven algo más espeso y consistente. La sensación hace que Peter se estremezca, pero en nada otras dos manos negras que obedecen órdenes se materializan y vuelven a atacar la zona de sus abdominales y caderas, apretándose en torno a las piernas del chico, arrancándole un gemido duro al sentir como ahora sus muslos lo aprietan más. Y lo entiende, tarde, como todo lo que hace con Peter, ahí es cuando Tony se da cuenta que nunca hubo puta esperanza para él de no poseerlo.

La espalda se le arquea otra vez y por más que lucha, que quiere sentir repulsión, Peter solo abre la boca para oír como sus lamentos se vuelven onomatopeyas y súplicas quebradas y ansiosas.

—Si... Aprieta más. —espeta duramente Tony y, por más que su piel se eriza, sabe que no es con él, no es una orden que Peter tenga que cumplir.

Otro gemido, otro doloroso gemido se le escapa de la boca. Las manos en sus pezones se multiplicaron quién sabe cuándo. Le acarician cada jodido punto erógeno; Tony sigue empujando su miembro contra el de él, sigue embistiéndolo duramente.

—Por favor —gime cuando otra vez la sensación de asfixia lo llena— Basta... —se queja sin tener en claro qué pedir.

Su cuerpo quiere algo, lo desgarra la necesidad, quiere separar las piernas, quiere que le dé algo que no sabe cómo pedir, pero falta y ni todas esas manos encima de su cuerpo lo suplen.

—Tony... —gruñe abriendo sus pesados párpados, viéndolo a la cara.

Otro golpe de placer lo recorre de su sola imaginen desbocada que no para de empujarse contra él y Tony debe notar que ya no está para jugar porque de un brusco movimiento le separa las piernas y vuelve a unir con la mano sus pollas.

—Suéltalo —gruñe contra su boca y mientras empieza a besarlo con fuerza, embiste sin piedad contra su cuerpo.

—¡Me vengo! ¡Tony!

—Sí amor, córrete.

Peter parpadea sorprendido y ve a Tony, pero este no parece ni registrar lo que dijo pues lo besa y los masturba con rapidez casi dolorosa.

Su pecho se aprieta y cuando siente que no da más, arquea la espalda enredando las piernas en sus caderas. El fuego se extiende, se empuja contra él, lo consume, lo recorre y los envuelve. Sus manos libres se van a su cuello y lo aprieta contra su boca, le impide alejarse y saborea cada uno de sus gemidos.

—¡Ahora! —le gruñe mordiendo su boca y Peter solo puede dejarse ir.

A Peter le pesan tanto los párpados que cuando el cuerpo de Tony cae sobre su pecho, rendido, agitado y tan muerto como él, tensándose mientras termina de venirse, solo puede quedar dormido.

Oh, joder. ¿Cuántas emociones va a atravesar en un solo día?

Por la superficie de sus sueños un par de palabras se filtran mientras Tony lo besa por última vez en la superficie húmeda de su frente y Peter está satisfecho con su poder auditivo. Venom también lo está.

Tony siente que el dolor de espalda es un castigo más que meritorio. Se desliza bajo el cuerpo de Peter y gime cuando un dolor agudo lo recorre. No piensa en hacer una valoración de daños.

En términos de daños: Tony jodió todo. Ya. Sin más.

La expresión saciada de Peter le da un ligero sentimiento de plenitud, pero es ligero. Tanto que le duele el vientre y no por la puta sesión de abdominales que se gastó en semejante cuasi revolcón. Era el terror a perder todo lo que tenía allí.

Se bajó de la cama y se dio el lujo de hacerlo entre quejidos y gemidos doloridos, propio de un jodido señor de su edad que juega a ser un chiquillo. Mierda es que si alguien le hubiera dicho cómo sería la cosa... Dios, él hubiera ido mejor preparado por la vida. Este era un buen recordatorio de que el entrenamiento físico debía mejorar si de ahora en adelante...

 _«Intenta no joder más la mierda haciendo planes antes de tiempo»_ le espetó su lado más conservador y aceptó que no era el peor de todos los consejos que alguna vez su inconsciente le daría. Otro tirón lo hizo estremecerse y gimió con una mezcla tan grande de placer y remordimiento que se sintió más fastidiado.

—Oh, por... —suspira masajeando su espalda— Pon a Banner en el taller, prepara a nuestro contacto en Bali, y consígueme un jodido relajante muscular que en una hora me arrepentiré aún más de esto. Y él no lo merece. —se queja con un regusto amargo.

— _Con gusto, señor._ —se ríe la muy perra, pero Tony está bastante saciado como para entrar en una riña.

Caminando como un idiota por causa del maldito dolor y la pegajosidad que empieza a deslizarse por su cuerpo, Tony entra en el baño. Solo sus malditos reflejos lo salvan de terminar pidiendo auxilio muerto en el piso, con alguna malnacida fractura y ve con odio el agua botada por todo el piso.

Recordando sus prioridades, emprende otra vez la marcha, dirigiéndose al lugar donde están las toallas y toma una pequeña que humedece y retuerce en el fregadero. Limpia su vientre, su pecho y su entrepierna. Una sonrisa incompetente le tira los labios y se concede un par de minutos de placer.

Peter no se merece que alguien haga _esas cosas_ con él y luego ande de aquí allá como el muro de los lamentos. No es por placer personal, es por el buen nombre —y cuasi puto polvo— de Peter que _tiene_ que darse ese párate para saborear el momento con plenitud y libertad.

Oh diablos, allí fuera roncando suavemente está este chico, este increíble chico que maldita sea lo quiere tanto como Tony parece hacerlo, que lo desea con la misma maldita ferocidad y que a simple vista es más ideal para él de lo que cabía esperar. Tony sabe que tiene que estar pensando en otras cosas, pero no puede. Bien. Bien. No quiere. Quiere un maldito momento para pensar en Peter, en lo malditamente sensual que era, en lo sucio y depravado que era, en lo jodidamente bien que se sintió hacer aquello.

Ya, solo unos segundos. Unos pocos minutos mientras retira de su cuerpo su semen y el de él mezclados. Un instante donde pueda dejar que el recuerdo reciente lo golpee y lo vuelva a llenar de placer. Solo eso, solo un poco, pequeños instantes, que luego le den fuerza para lo que viene. Aquel era un maldito bache, un instante que ojalá sea el inicio de algo bueno, y no el de algo desastroso.

Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a enjuagar la toalla, esa vez, sin poder caer a la tentación de fingir por un rato más que nada pasa en el mundo, su mirada se fija en el espejo y se concentra en el reflejo de la tina. Tony aprieta los ojos y reemplaza a fuerza la gloriosa imagen de Peter viniéndose con la del chico ahogado. Duele. Jodida mierda, el dolor se siente descomunal y violento, pero no sede. Vuelve a ese lugar y se obliga a recordar, a no perder el puto enfoque. Aún no perdió esa batalla. Aún puede salvar la vida de Peter y no forzarlo a ese martirio, ese tormento del sometimiento.

Si algo quedó claro, pese a la jodida diversión que al final halló, no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran de esa forma. Peter claramente tenía sus cosas en mente y Tony no podía consentir que siguiera por ese camino.

¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?

¡Maldita sea no importaba! Eso era lo jodido de aquello. No importaba.

Venom atentó contra la base más sagrada que tenía de esa mierda en la que estaban metidos: Nunca lastimará a Peter. Lo necesita. Lo había matado. Tony no sabía, ni se iba a poner a descubrir, si Venom hubiera tenido la capacidad para salvarlo, para volver a hacer su corazón latir, pero lo mató. Venom lo hirió y eso cambio completamente todos sus planes.

Vuelve junto a la cama y solo cuando lo tiene completamente limpió, embutido en una de las camisas que fue a sacar de su propio placad —caminata que hizo insultándose por lo bajo, dado su estúpido accionar— sale del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado.

Intenta no mirar sobre su hombro para no caer bajo sus propios deseos y camina. El trayecto al laboratorio no se siente bien. Siente que su lugar es en ese cuarto, es cuidando a Peter, es tumbado a su lado, es estando ahí para cuando se despierte y poder darle algunos besos más. Más, Tony primero tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer y luego ir a por el chico y asegurarse de que Venom lo mantenga con vida en lo que él pone la última chance de Peter a andar.

La imagen holográfica de Bruce está esperando por él cuando llega y si acaso luce más indulgente que nunca. Tony trae otro cambio de ropa, uno que se tuvo que sacar sin mirar por las prisas. Intenta sonreír como si fuera normal que se cambie muchas veces al día, pero nota la mirada en sus hombros, se tensa.

Mira su hombro izquierdo y nota la marca de los dientes que Peter dejó ahí. Como ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de revisar su imagen, no reparó en ello. Espera, pues no es que se pueda explicar eso, pero Bruce, a diferencia del fastidioso de Rhodes o el meterete de Happy, no dice nada y solo le sonríe de lado.

Asintiendo en muda aceptación de los hechos y que estos eran lo que eran y ya estaba más que claro que si fueran a cambiar no hubieran sucedido, carraspea y se endereza.

—Necesito que vengas.

La mirada divertida se esfuma y lo ve pasar la mano por su cabello. Tantas veces lo rechazó...

—¿Así de mal? —pregunta intentando no sonar tan críptico como Tony sentía que lucía— No digo que no me vaya a preocupar si aparecen _muchas_ de esas por todos lados —dice señalando la marca en su hombro— Pero eres un chico grande Tony, creo que puedes manejar a alguien como Peter. En especial sin mi ayuda.

—No tenemos más dos días. Ahora tenemos menos de uno.

Bruce se agita, pero no es de los que dan vueltas o se andan buscando respuestas. Es el que entiende las cosas sin más y no escarba en ti hasta que te se saca una maldita confesión.

Esa vez cuando lo mira no intenta hallar una broma o chiste que hacer. No intenta aligerar el ambiente, tiene la mirada firme y los hombros duros. Listo para la acción.

—Bien, ¿el jet?

Niega, no hay tiempo.

—Un contacto en Bali te está esperando en una pista segura.

—Tony... Sabes que no viajo con gente que no está preparada para-

—Le frenó el corazón. —lo corta sintiendo la ansiedad y el frío vacío aturdiendo su criterio— Peter se niega a ceder el control y él le frenó el corazón. —reitera, sintiendo que darle voz a eso lo vuelve aún más real de lo que fue tener que practicarle RCP— Va a lograr que lo mate antes de dejar que... Su cuerpo puede serle útil Bruce, pero su temperamento va a cagarla y lo matará.

Menea la cabeza y se jala del cabello. No puede ni culparlo. Él haría lo mismo. Había quienes nacían para ser marionetas y quienes morían antes de aceptar eso. Peter no era un chiquito que se podía controlar, jamás lo fue. Siempre fue demasiado terco para esos menesteres. Una de las cosas que más el gustaban de él, esa que había hecho que Tony desde el momento cero confeccionara un traje y se arriesgara a todo por cuidar de él era eso mismo. Peter era la encarnación de morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas.

—No es fácil lo que está pasando Tony. Cuesta hallar el equilibrio. No lleva ni seis meses luchando con esto. —alega a su favor con cosas que él mismo sabe.

Así como sabe que fue su error desde cero pensar en Venom como Hulk y no porque los parecidos no fueran suficientes, sino por los portadores. Bruce ya no peleaba de la misma manera con Hulk. No eran ciertamente amigos, pero al menos el científico ya no intentaba quitarse la vida.

Peter, quizá no fuera tan lejos o sí, le aterraba la mera idea, pero sin dudas Hulk no podía dejar a Bruce y en cambio, Venom —como de forma imperdonable Tony olvidó— sí podía conseguirse otro huésped. Podía ser que le tomará algún tiempo, pero era viable y a él se le pasó aquella mierda por pensar cosas que no eran, por olvidarse de mirar todo el maldito cuadro.

Dios, por eso es por lo que odiaba ir resolviendo sobre la puta marcha. Se sentía como intentar tapar los hoyos en una cañería vieja que no para de romperse cuando la presión aumentaba.

—Lo sé. Pero... Va a morir si lo dejo seguir. Necesito saber ya si puede separarse de esa cosa o si él tiene que de verdad aceptar las cosas como están y aprender a convivir con Venom de forma segura. —murmura atormentado con sus palabras y el recuerdo de la determinada mirada que le lanzó el chico mientras que le decía que iba a morir antes que volverse un asesino.

Y era mucho más que eso, Tony podría —llegado el caso— encontrar la forma de vivir con todo eso como estaba. Le enseñaría a Peter que había muchísima gente en este asqueroso mundo que bien merecía morir antes que él se tuviera que inmolar y sería doloroso, duro y hasta mataría algo de Peter en el proceso, pero era viable y pasable.

Podría, pero no era justo para Peter compartir un cuerpo, arriesgarse a que lo maltraten, lo humillen y casi que lo maten si se negaba a hacer algo que el simbionte quería. Porque hoy era él, ¿mañana? ¿pasado? ¿el que le sigue? Muchas más interrogantes de las que él quería responder. Quizá eran las que, al despertar, Peter tuviera que responderse. Porque también era verdad (puta verdad) que esa no era una batalla que Tony pudiera tener por Peter. Tony solo podía ser la esperanza de que esas preguntas no necesiten respuesta.

Impotente, apretó los labios y suspiró. Que jodido era el mundo si dependía de él tener esperanza.

—Es un buen chico Tony, no puedes culparlo por ser él mismo pese a todo.

Discrepaba. Quería culparlo.

—Tienes pensado qué pasará si esto falla. Las posibilidades... bueno, no tengo que decirlo, sabes mejor que nadie que no apostarías a nuestro favor.

Tony se deja caer en su silla y alza la mano para acariciar la marca de los dientes con la vista fija en ella.

—Que falle y te digo. —dice resuelto, alzando el rostro.

No iba a suponer lo peor antes de que pase. Si había un puto momento para tener algo parecido a la esperanza era ese. Ya que ahora ese era su trabajo, el sujeto de las máquinas, de las malas ideas y la esperanza, a empezar sea dicho.

—Quien iba a decir que lo único que hacía falta para volverte creyente era una situación así...

Tony se rio oyendo su mofa y le alzó el dedo medio antes de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando Peter se despierta, la cabeza flotante de Venom casi le provoca un infarto. Espera sentir algo de miedo, algo de resquemor dado lo que había pasado hace... hace ni sabe cuánto. Pero en su lugar, Peter solo siente un malestar más relacionado al cansancio de la costumbre que otra cosa.

Siendo francos, estaba demasiado en su propio mundo como para pensar en nada desagradable o aterrador.

Aparte, y muy importante, ya sabía él que no corría peligro. Venom al fin tenía exactamente lo que quería. Peter bien podía bajar otra vez la guardia y descansar. Mala cosa. Lo sabe. Pero también sabe que nadie puede vivir en estado de alerta permanente y ese sería, por un tiempo al menos, el momento en que más seguro estaría.

—¿Qué te dije de verme mientras duermo? —gruñe empujándola lejos, sentándose con pesadez.

— _Venom razón._ —dice a modo de único saludo y Peter niega.

Pasa un poco de él y gruñe sin más apretando los ojos, tallándolos con los puños, mientras otro bostezo perezoso tirando sus labios. Siente un dolor sordo en su cuerpo y se estira empujando los brazos tras su cuello.

 _«Joder, me duele todo»_ piensa estirándose con más ganas, torciendo el cuello para un lado y al otro.

La luz que entra por las ventanas lo desconcierta un poco, ya que pese a que hay cierta claridad no entiende bien si es el crepúsculo o el amanecer. Suspira y se encoge de hombros, da lo mismo.

Duelen todos sus músculos, pero siente esa sensación de haber dormido un billón de horas y no podría decir que no es algo bueno. No recuerda cuánto pasó desde que pasó algo igual. Un delicioso placer lo recorre cuando siente su abdomen tensarse y una sonrisa le corta el rostro.

Lentamente, uno a uno los recuerdos se vuelven a su mente y de golpe se voltea sintiéndose triste al notar que está solo en su gran cama. Su mirada se va a la puerta y aprieta los labios antes de llamar a Tony cuando _todos_ los recuerdos se terminan de acomodar.

Sabe que debería sentirse abochornado, que debería darle hasta culpa lo que pasó, cómo empujó las cosas y la forma mezquina en la que dejó sin opciones a Tony, pero no. No pasa. Mucho placer, mucha satisfacción lo sacude como para que la culpa llegue a molestarlo. Peter jamás, hasta la fecha, fue egoísta. Era terco, era obstinado y muy perseverante, pero no egoísta. Ahora, en su cama, sintiendo las esquirlas del encuentro sobre su cuerpo... se siente tremendamente egoísta a expensas de lo que Tony y sus reparos o negativas pudieran tener. Lo disfruto maldita sea, lo hizo y no había espacio en su interior para no sentir placer.

Tony no es un niño y sin dudas era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear más, para resistirse si hubiera querido. No pasó. Ni una sola vez lo intentó alejar o rechazar. Peter creía que, si lo hubiera intentado, él hubiera podido frenar todo. Creía y basta por el momento. Así que, en lugar de culpa, una sensación de locura efervescente asciende por sus entrañas revolviendo todo a su paso.

Alucinante. ¿Se le permitía pensar eso? Mierda. Lo haría. Qué más. No había forma más que la coloquial de encasillar aquella surrealista experiencia: ¡Vaya mierda! Parecía como si flotara. Su boca, su cuerpo y su pecho temblaban y se estremecían con placer.

Otra vez sintió que podría echarse a bailar y el ver a Venom asentir con algarabía compartida lo hizo congelarse en su lugar y frenar el desenfrenado y humillante torrente de dicha que lo empezó a rodear. El dèjá vu del momento lo hizo volver lentamente la cabeza y mirar el lugar vacío que hubiera sido agradable que Tony ocupe.

Sí, ya habían estado ahí. Peter ya había supuesto cosas antes y bien le explotó en el rostro.

— _Venom razón._ —repite el simbionte y Peter le lanza una mirada fastidiada, girando para evitarlo.

Como no entiende, lo repite otra vez y Peter —cada vez con menos paciencia— le lanza con una almohada a la cara. Venom hace un ruido con esa bocota suya y ni duda que se la tragó.

Tantea en la mesita de luz y busca la muñequera que dejó al meterse en la ducha, suponiendo que no hubiera representado una diferencia, pero amonestándose por el descuido, en cualquier caso.

—No es bueno ser presumido, ¿sabes? —se queja ajustándola, jurándose jamás volver a perderlas de vista— Pero... tenías razón. —murmura bajando la voz, dejado de lado la frialdad para abrirse más por el camino de la honestidad.

Abrazando sus rodillas desnudas, olfateando cuidadosamente la camisa y la dulce y profunda fragancia de Tony, Peter decide que ser maduro y adulto cuesta, pero es lo que es.

—Me quiere. —su sonrisa no flaquea, pero si mengua un poco— Lo siento Venom. Me lo advertiste, pero no te quise escuchar. Pensé que eras simplemente egoísta. No creas que no sé qué sí —dice al ver su sonrisa macabra crecer— pero sí tenías razón y yo no quise oírlo.

Venom se agita y saca la lengua, está por sonreírle, pues en verdad se siente bastante culpable por haber pecado de terco, pero la imagen despierta un recuerdo y debe correr la vista incómodo. Un muy desagradable y sucio pensamiento lo golpea y se esfuerza por bórralo tan rápido como puede, pero Venom se ríe con suspicacia y Peter resopla masajeando su frente con resignación. No tiene caso ir contra él.

Bien todo aquello puede ir al sector en su mente dónde Peter encierra todo lo que se resigna a no entender. Ese hueco negro donde aquellas cosas muy a vergonzantes se acumulan sin nombre o conciencia, pero reales y cotidianas. No piensa analizarlo, de la misma forma que él relegó el analizar cuando empezó a gustarle Tony o los hombres de golpe. Está como claro que ahora le gustan, no necesita ponerse a ver el cómo o el cuándo. No señor. Parte de ser un buen científico era aceptar que no todo tenía una respuesta. Podía vivir con eso. Algunas solo llegan cuando el momento es propicio y, según él, ese no lo es.

¿Esto es de cobardes? Puede. Puede. Pero, al menos era más conveniente en ese momento ser cobarde que un eximio superhéroe.

Su mirada sigue fija en sus rodillas y nota que no hay ninguna pequeña marca en ella a la que agarrarse para fingir interés. Había tenido. Antes de Venom y debieron quedarle luego de él. Esa pierna la había quemado con ácidos y un soplete, partido su rótula hasta pulverizarla y cortado los ligamentos con un bisturí. No lo dirías si vieras la piel suave y clara, pero Venom lo curó e impidió que su cuerpo fuera el mapa de una tortura.

Que gracioso e irónico habían sido aquellos tres días dónde no hizo más que lastimarlo y llenar de marcas esa piel que tanto había salvado de la deformidad.

 _«Eso no es puedes patearlo»_ le advirtió la voz de la razón y Peter suspiró sabiendo que era cierto. 

—No puedes volver a hacer esto. —dice bajando la mano de su rostro para extenderla en su dirección— Yo me comprometo a escucharte más. Y tú jura que jamás volverás a intentar matarme.

— _Peter marica de Venom. Tony de Venom._

Peter rodó los ojos y se llamó a la paciencia. Con calma pensó en todo lo que había hecho mal, en los mismos errores que seguía cometiendo. Costaba un infierno resignarse, era angustiante ver hacía atrás y le aterraba el futuro, pero no había un presente para él si seguía dejando que sus miedos lo jalan en esas inútiles direcciones.

Ya se había dicho que tenía que hacerse cargo, ya se había dicho que era hora de plantar rostro y ser hombrecito. Por un error de criterio empezó por la fuerza, empezó desde la lucha y delegó lo único que había funcionado hasta la fecha: tratos y concesiones.

Por supuesto que Tony había cambiado de forma radical si afección a trabar un pacto que lo involucre involuntariamente. A simple vista podía decirse que Peter dio por supuesto muchas cosas que no eran para nada reales o basadas en hechos. ¿Podía seguir dándose esos lujos? No. Fácil.

—Mira, estás buscando las palabras "Lo" y "Juro". —dice agitando su mano, para que lo imite.

La sonrisa se extendió y vio esa hilera escalofriante de dientes. Sus hombros se relajaron casi al instante y ladeó el rostro con inocencia.

 _—Bien._ —suspira al fin— _Venom jura._

Del fino cuello se proyecta otra masa negra y un brazo, con su correspondiente mano, se materializó. Peter la sujeta con un entusiasmo casi infantil —teniendo en cuenta el camino que habían recorrido a la fecha— pero está solo se cerró sobre la suya apretando con firmeza.

— _Peter marica no perder Tony._

—Hecho. —sonríe, pensando únicamente en él y en las ganas que tiene de volver a ver a Tony.

¿Perderlo? Antes que lo maten. Se siente explotar de solo recordar la forma en la que lo besaba, como lo apretaba contra él y lo tocaba. No. Peter, que pese a todo lo bueno que había vivido con sus ex nunca había experimentado algo semejante, no pensaba dejar que esta vez se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Venom lo suelta, seguro comprobando que no mentía y Peter ve el cuarto con otros ojos. Es ridículo que algo tan sencillo lo cambiara todo, pero diablos, lo hace. Se sentía ligero, como si le hubieran quitado años de condena. Ya no siente esa opresión que lo ahoga. No tiene que luchar por controlar a Venom con Tony, no tiene que seguir matándose sobre esa cinta para que Venom le hable y no tiene que volver a temer a que lo hiera. Sí, no debe confiarse, pero en verdad, la imposible lista de cosas que atender en simultáneo bajo tan de golpe que su mundo parecía otro al de esa mañana.

—Bien, creo que tengo que llamar a Ned... —asiente soltando la mano, sacudiendo la suya cuando Venom no lo deja ir al gruñir— Vamos. Sé que te cae bien. Y si en verdad prometes comportarte, el plan que habíamos ideado sigue siendo viabl-

— _Venom mostrar algo Peter Marica. —_ le corta de golpe y Peter se estaba por negar en redondo cuando una sacudida lo tira de la cama.

Ya sabía él que no podía ser bueno. Su voz había salido hasta ansiosa. Peter prometió escucharlo más, no obediencia ciega.

—De verdad... ¡Deja de pegarme!

— _Pito Parker Marica llorón._

Peter desde el suelo deja de intentar pararse y en su lugar se lanza por el fino cuello con ambas manos extendidas al oírlo burlarse de él con aquel maldito apodo. Venom se le zafa, pero Peter le lanza una telaraña al rostro y lo atrae al suyo. Le da un buen cabezazo, pero no sirve de nada. Venom cambia de forma, absorbe el impacto y se aplasta contra su rostro cegando por completo su vista.

Intenta estirar la mano para apartar la pegajosa sustancia de su rostro, pero un brazo le golpea las manos y bloquea sus movimientos. En su lugar, usando su propia fuerza en su contra, Venom lo derriba sobre el piso y le pega el rostro al suelo.

—Es trampa si me agarras los pies y las manos. —suelta con la boca de lado.

— _Venom gana. No trampa._

—Eso dicen los tramposos. ¡Suelta! —se quejó no tan molesto como debería, casi queriendo reír— ¿Qué querías mostrarme? Y como sea que me golpees...

La risa de Venom no era exactamente agradable de oír. Pero aprendías a acostumbrarte, más cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era esa misma cínica de qué quiere comerte.

Sin responderle, Peter acepta con algo de reticencia y alza la mano cuando siente la presión en su brazo. La mirada blanca se fija en él y Peter espera en silencio a qué algo pase.

Por un segundo se pregunta si lo morderá, dado que los ojos del simbionte van y viene de su rostro al brazo por mucho tiempo, pero antes de que pueda bajarla rápido, una... telaraña negra sale volando desde su muñeca. Suya. De su piel. Como un puto proyectil. Igual que el sistema que tiene en su muñequera, pero su piel.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Peter mira la telaraña e involuntariamente, mueve la muñeca, pero no activa su muñequera. Otra telaraña negra sale. Repite. Y repite. Está en eso dos horas y con toda la habitación cubierta con una capa negra de tejido simbionte cuando se da cuenta de que no van a dejar de salir.

—Mierda.

 _—Simbiosis casi completa. —_ le informa con orgullo Venom, como si Peter alguna vez hubiera insinuado que era inútil. Que nunca lo hizo, claro.

Peter mira sus muñecas y abre y cierra la boca. Tiene bastante sentido. Bastante de mucho. « _Memoria genética»_ pensó soltando una de esas telarañas en su mano opuesta para verla. Por eso... por eso Peter últimamente no alcanzaba a tener tiempo para prever que haría.

Un aluvión de pequeños detalles de golpe se siente obvios. Peter se manejaba de una manera muy neutral a todo lo que pasaba en su vida últimamente. Achacaba a la mala suerte detalles que debería haber notado como preocupantes. Cosas tan mundanas y cotidianas, que perdió registro comparado con el todo.

Al principio Peter siempre sentía su cuerpo entumecerse y picar cuando Venom se le zafaba. Siempre pudo prever el ataque de Venom, no frenarlo, pero sí sabía que pasaría y con suficiente antelación para sentirse desesperado y angustiado por no poder frenarlo. Pero ya no era así. A penas un segundo antes y eso sí Peter estaba muy atento.

Las emociones. La falta de control sobre ellas, la forma en la que lo enloquece de deseo y ansiedad mientras Tony lo tocaba, eso no era normal. Siempre sintió una ligera influencia, pero la forma tan turbia en la que ahora se mezclaban era increíble. Peter había sentido su placer y el de Venom hacía rato. Eran diferentes, sí, uno palpitaba dentro de su piel tirando de esta, haciendo que Peter se la quiera arrancar a tiras; la otra solo estaba ahí, en su mente, llena de gozo, de sentimiento de victoria y posesión.

Sin poder contener el movimiento, agacha la mirada y ve su pecho como si esperara ver en su piel como una marca o un sello al rojo vivo se formase. Es idiota, lo sabe, pero lo hace de todos modos.

Por un lado, Peter pensó desde un inicio que Venom y él ya estaban enredados más profundamente de lo conveniente. Nunca creyó como Tony que podría quitárselo. El millonario mantenía esa postura porque no sabía lo que se sentía tener a Venom gobernando anárquicamente su mente y cuerpo. Tony se daba los lujos de quien no se vuelve una marioneta en su cuerpo. Ahora, jamás pensó en esa conexión con algo así como niveles. ¿Desbloqueaban cosas por conexión? ¿Era una cosa de tiempo? Un ligero mareo lo sobreviene cuando más preguntas se agolparon en su mente.

Peter se endereza de golpe y sin reparar en lo absoluto que andaba desnudo bajo la camisa suelta, corrió a la puerta. Necesitaba analizar esa telaraña, ver su resistencias y tensión. Necesitaba encontrar las respuestas por sí mismo.

¿Y si la simbiosis le daba a él el mando? ¿Y si eso abría la puerta a que pudiera dominar plenamente a Venom? Porque no podía ser solo de un lado. La palabra marcaba la puta diferencia. Simbiosis. No soberanía, no poder, no dominio. Puta simbiosis. Dar y recibir.

—Karen, prepara mi estación en el taller. —susurró por lo bajo, murmurando de forma inentendible cosas que analizar, pruebas que hacer y teorías que escribir antes de que se le olvidaran— Necesito ver un par de cosas urg-

— _Lo siento, Peter. No podemos acceder. El señor Stark está trabajando allí._

Peter frenó con el pomo en la mano y frunció el ceño sintiendo un ligero sonrojo subir por su cuello. Había olvidado completamente a Tony.

El sonrojo se volvió más intenso y su corazón martillo descontrolado cuando otra vez la pila de recuerdos sobre lo que habían hecho lo asaltó.

—¿Está... está enojado? —susurra de golpe, cayendo en cuenta que ya había pasado anteriormente que Peter se quedaba haciendo el ridículo con pensamientos de mierda que no le eran correspondidos.

Intentó recordar aquello que Tony dijo, esas palabras que gimió cuando creyó que Peter no escuchaba y que sonaron tan bajo que solo el hecho de que Venom se hubiera regodeado al despertar lo hace aceptar que sí las oyó.

También recordó que una cosa no implica la otra y Venom no les había dejado muchas opciones y... Dios, aquello en verdad era un desastre. Su vida parecía dar dos pasos bien y cien malos.

Temía que Tony lo culpara, que se sintiera responsable o que aquella locura lo hubiera orillado a confundir todo.

— _Tony no está enojado, Peter._

La voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo sorprende tanto que salta lejos de la puerta, mirando el techo.

—Ah... eh... ¿No?

— _No. Me avisó que bajaría para cenar si es que ya estabas despierto. ¿Estás despierto?_

Peter arrugó la nariz al escuchar la pregunta y su mente embotada necesitó repasar eso un poco antes de entender.

Venom estaba por allí mirando la televisión (Peter ni siquiera registró cuando la encendió) y solo cuándo lo oyó murmurar un: _Gusta F.R.I.D.A.Y_. sin despegarle los ojos a la pantalla entendió.

—S-Seguro.

—¿ _Hay algo que te gustaría cenar?_

Peter mira por sobre su hombro y nota que Venom se había acercado con la lengua por fuera. Sonriendo le dio un ligero golpe en la frente y suspiró temblando un poco al sentir como por todo su cuerpo una corriente nerviosa se extiende y lo recorre entero. ¡Va a cenar con Tony!

—Carne. A punto. —aclara pese a que la prefería pasada, dispuesto a dejar que Venom se salga un poco con la suya, ya le gustaba más cuando la comía roja.

— _Enseguida. Te llamaré cuando esté todo dispuesto._

—Gra-Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Venom le dio una rápida lamida en el rostro y Peter le alejó cuando la lengua atravesó la mitad de su mejilla.

 _—Buen Peter Marica_. —canturrea roncamente— _Gusta Peter Marica saciado. Bueno con Venom._

—¡Quita! —dice abochornado, limpiando su rostro otra vez— ¿Qué pusiste? —de malos modos camina en dirección a la cama, sin mencionar si quería la porquería que le dijo. Él no iba a abrir esa caja de pandora— Deja de ver esas novelas. —gime molestó, arrebatándole el control— Por eso te la pasas creyendo que debo actuar como tonto cuando lo veo.

— _Venom razón._

No es que no le hiciera feliz que fuera verdad. Obvio que le llenaba saber que Tony sí lo quería, que Tony lo deseaba. Sí. Pero era un dolor de trasero que Venom tuviera razón.

—Ya. Ya. Veamos que hay...

—Venom ver _Padrino_.

—Pero por supuesto que no. —se carcajea— Quién sabe qué cosa escalofriante terminas planeando.

Obviamente pelearon, obviamente Peter perdió y terminó enredado en una constante riña sobre lo mal que estaba lo que estaban viendo. Ver la vida a través de los ojos de Venom a veces era extraño. Muchas veces Peter veía el mal dónde antes no y sobre todo la hipocresía.

Al cabo de un rato Peter dejó de pelear y de prestarle atención a la película. No tenía sentido y él quería aprovechar aquel intermedio para pensar un poco lo que había pasado allí. Las telarañas seguían intactas decorando todas las paredes y Peter no podía dejar de jugar con la que aún tenía en la mano.

El material era pegajoso, como Venom, casi como slaim, pero a la vez muy resistente y firme. Estaba bien pegada, necesitó esforzarse por despegarla de su piel. No tenía temperatura u olor. Detalle que lo sorprendió.

—¿Se irán en algún momento? —murmura con la vista fija en las paredes.

— _Si Venom quiere. Las de Peter Marica duran media hora._

Efectivamente.

—Pues habría que limpiar, Tony no tardará en sub-

El cuarto se vuelve a llenar de la casi nula luz exterior y parpadea mirando como el pedazo de _Venom-Telaraña_ se rompe en pequeños fragmentos que se disuelven como pequeñas partículas de polvo.

—Fanfarrón.

Venom se ríe socarronamente y se acurruca contra él. Peter lo mira de reojo y decide dejarlo estar sin interés en arruinar el ambiente. Aparentemente eran dos los que estaban de ánimos para ser amigos y era tan buena propuesta como cualquier otra. No tiene fuerzas para pelar y se insta a prestar atención a la televisión y la película, esperando olvidar completamente el taller.

No es Tony, que ciertamente lo tiene ansioso y mordiéndose las uñas, es la negativa a que él se acerque. Es que a Karen la hubiera bloqueado. Peter percibe con mejor claridad que nunca cuando Venom se mete en sus pensamientos.

Vuelve a mirar la televisión y piensa en el cuerpo de Tony sobre el suyo, frente a él, golpeándolo de aquella forma tan sensual contra la pared.

El efecto inmediato es claro, Venom se desconcentra y lo deja en paz. Peter se siente algo sofocado y excitado por sus propios recuerdos, pero el tentáculo que sentía infiltrándose por su conciencia se aleja como si no le interesara reptar en sus pensamientos y no puede evitar sonreír feliz. Quizá más de un beneficio iba a sacar de ese mediodía.

Antes que ver aquella vieja y aburrida película, Peter se entretiene probando a Venom. Empuja su mente a cosas serias, se queda unos segundos en eso y entonces lo siente. Un mando, una tenue capa que se repliega sobre sus pensamientos y brilla como si Peter intentara ver través del agua. Entonces, piensa en la boca de Tony, piensa en sus besos y como sus dientes se sentían sobre su cuello. Se retira. Peter deja de pensar en eso y piensa en números y cuentas, Venom se mantiene lejos, atento a la película

Alucinado, Peter prueba alejarlo con otras cosas, recuerdos de May, tardes con Ned, cosas de la universidad, pero ciertamente nada lo repele tan rápido como Tony. Supone que tiene que estar relacionado con la intensidad con la que Peter lo piensa o simplemente era que ese tema para Venom no era de interés. No sonaba muy convincente eso, pero todo apuntaba a que ese era un tema que no le interesaba compartir. También cabía la posibilidad de que como le diera placer, no se molestara en inmiscuirse o que los recuerdos golpearan a Peter de tantas formas y por todos sus sentidos que Venom no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por leerlo. Como fuere, antes de que se dé cuenta, pasa un rato tan largo que para cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo llama, se sorprende de sentir tanta hambre.

—Bueno, desaparece. No necesitas estar ahí para cenar.

— _Hambre._

—Subiré sobras. Ahora vamos. —lo apura tirando de él para empujarlo contra su pecho.

La cabeza flotante lo mira y se sacude moviendo esa gran boca como si lo imitara. Un extraño sentimiento de diversión lo llena y menea la cabeza apretando su frente. Dios, ¿en qué estaba metido?

Antes de llegar a la puerta Venom susurra divertido en su oído que no trae pantalones y Peter derrapa volviendo sobre sus pasos para ponerse algunos. No se saca la camisa y sabe que es porque Tony se la puso.

Cuando baja las escaleras, por culpa de las prisas y las ansias que ahora si le devoraban el estómago, apoyó mal el pie. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera sentir el vértigo o su boca se abriera para gritar, Venom se materializó frente a él y lo empujó volviéndolo a enderezar. Dos parpadeos y ya no estaba.

— _Simbiosis_ —le recuerda jactancioso y Peter ve a su alrededor completamente desencajado.

Ok, hablando de cosas increíblemente locas...

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —susurra mirando su pecho, donde Venom había desaparecido tan rápido que podía temer haberlo alucinado.

Venom vuelve a sonreír en su mente y Peter sin ser consciente, le devuelve la sonrisa con una mirada que Tony describió como esperanza cuando se asomó por el pie de las escaleras para verlo bajar.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué sonríes ahí arriba?

— _Muchas cosas._ —responde Venom y Peter le menea la cabeza terminando de bajar.

Baja como puede, pensando en lo que sea que _"muchas cosas"_ puede implicar y da un respingo cuando las manos de Tony se deslizan con cuidado por su cintura, a forma de recibimiento. Su piel se eriza y lo mira directamente a los ojos aun cuando este le rehúye ligeramente. Alcanza a distinguir esa mirada analítica sobre él antes de inclinarse y darle un terso beso que lo deja más desencajado que la mirada que le echó.

Su abdomen se derrite, sus neuronas se derriten y para cuando lo suelta no puede evitar inclinarse por más. Con una sonrisa ladina, Tony inclina la cabeza y señala la mesa.

—A comer.

— _Hambre_ —piensa Venom y Peter, viendo fijamente como Tony empuja una de las sillas hacia atrás y lo espera, le da completamente la razón.

Él también tiene hambre. 


	16. División.

— _Peter. Peter. ¡Peter!_

Solo es la mano cálida sobre su mejilla lo que lo despierta.

La mirada impasible de Tony, sentado junto a él en la mesa, lo hace sentirse incómodo y a la defensiva.

Las palabras que acaba de soltar giran sobre su cabeza y de a ratos siente furia, de ratos vergüenza.

 _«¿Qué vas a querer hacer con Venom?»_ empezó con calma, luego de correr el plato frente él —intacto para ser específicos— _«Tengo un plan para separarlos. No sé si funcionará, pero es lo único que hay»_ prosiguió sin alterarse o dar muestra de nada. _«Llegamos al punto dónde debes decidir qué harás con tu futuro Peter. ¿Quieres que los separemos o prefieres lidiar con esto de por vida?»_

Peter piensa cosas como que: No sabía que de verdad hubiera estado desarrollando un plan para separarlos y menos que estuviera tan avanzado como para que se sentarán a hablar como si de un hecho inminente se tratara. Tony alguna vez dijo algo, pero secretamente, Peter creyó que no habría nada por hacerse. Y que haya tardado tanto era la confirmación. Según él, claro.

También, obviamente, Peter intentaba determinar qué es lo que podría haber diseñado. ¿Una máquina? ¿Un suero? ¿Lo hizo solo? ¿Alguien lo ayudó? ¿Descubrió una fisura en Venom, que él no? Y eso lo hizo sentirse molesto. Se suponía que le había prohibido hablar de aquello. Ned gozaba de inmunidad porque Ned era prácticamente la extensión natural de su persona. Pero a él se le dijo que de _eso_ , no hablará con May las pocas veces que la llamó. Ni que decir del resto de sus amigos.

Lo único claro para Peter, lejos de la confusión en sus emociones, era que no estaba pensando en _«¡Diablos sí!»_. Y era eso lo que lo hacía sentir vergüenza. Debería de haber intentado hasta lo último. ¿Correcto? ¿No era esa la forma obvia de proceder?

—No puedo jurarte efectividad.—dice con un mohín de irritación a esa verdad—. Pero mientras quieras hacerlo, lucharé por sacarte a esa cosa del cuerpo. —dice lentamente, pronunciando con pausa y deliberada firmeza sus palabras—. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no quieres.

La duda, mejor dicho, la forma en que expresaba que había posibilidad a una variable, lo ponía en guardia. ¿Dudaba de él? ¿Pensaba que quería quedarse así: siendo mitad monstruo? Porque Venom estaba tranquilo, pero Venom no _era_ tranquilo y Peter no era (ya no más) tan optimista para creer que Tony fue la última gran petición.

Sabía que vendrían más, sabía que su instinto egoísta y carroñero le haría querer más y más y más. Venom no se conformaría con tener solo a Tony, porque pronto notaría que no ostentaban ningún poder allí encerrados en el complejo y vendrían más peticiones y quién sabe de qué tipo. 

Alcanzaba a imaginarlo, obvio. Pero no había forma certera de saber qué. Se presentía como en el amanecer se sentía la lluvia por venir o en el oleaje se notaba una tormenta inminente. Sabías que la cosa pronto se jodería y Peter volvería a quedar atrapado a su merced y en medio.

O no, dijo una parte de él, aquella que pensaba en la palabra simbiosis como la clave y en la _Venom-Telaraña._ Realmente ya no era lo mismo que hace semanas atrás. Peter ya no tenía ese miedo primario a lo que pasaba en su mente y se había adaptado a Venom y sus ocurrencias.

Sí, el último enfrentamiento lo llevó a morir ese mismo día en la ducha. Ok, no sonaba prometedor, pero Peter sintió que todo se volvió muy esclarecedor al despertar. Recordó algo que había olvidado a fuerza de sus propios deseos. Venom lo necesitaba vivo. Había sido un bravucón que intentaba impresionar a Tony cuando dijo aquello de que _«Sabe que prefiero morir que volverse un asesino»_ ni siquiera lo pensó, pero la facilidad con que Venom lo dejó volver en sí una vez que Tony llegó le recordó que si Venom se volvía loco, Peter también tenía un arma con la que amedrentarlo. Peter sabía que lo que restaba era hallar la forma de colarse una bala entre ceja y ceja antes de que el simbionte pudiera impedirlo y a joderse con todo.

Las prisas hicieron que no compartiera sus nuevos hallazgos o, mejor dicho, reales hechos. Peter bajó con otros temas que tratar. ¿Dónde estaban parados ellos dos? ¿Era así de bien que se sentía estar con todos los nombres? Porque si a esto la respuesta era sí, Peter era sorprendentemente bisexual. Si era no, era Tony sexual y venía dándole lo mismo. Obvio. Era solo una curiosidad que le surgía teniendo en cuenta que de solo pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Tony frente a él neuronas islamistas en su cabeza se suicidaban del placer. Pero, no había llegado a agotar los temas, digamos en vistas fútiles, cuando fueron a lo "importante".

A él se le antojaba importante entender si era verdad cuando le decía que —y no era por Venom— le soltó ese suave, sorprendido y apagado «Dios, te quiero». Y no es que Peter fuera obtuso a drede, no sería Tony el primero en soltar un «te quiero» al calor del momento, mezclando sentimientos no tan profundos con palabras tan usadas que ya no se sabía cuándo eran realmente reales y cuando un modismo típico.

Ahora, no había pasado nada de eso. Nada. En su lugar, Tony fue a lo que les aquejaba, a lo que era en _verdad_ un asunto urgente. ¿Prevé que él no está seguro de querer separarse? O mejor dicho, ¿No lo está él?

La cálida boca se roza contra la suya y no llega a responder que se aleja.

—Despierta Parker. —le dice con un tono juguetón y en su cuello el calor se extiende migrando a su rostro.

—Lo siento. —se apura a decir, viendo como se vuelve a acomodar lejos suyo.

¿Ven? ¿No era eso algo mejor y más interesante de qué hablar?. Porque él se moría por entender las nuevas reglas y sus piernas se tensaron apretándose una contra la otra, cuando pensó instintivamente en cómo es que irían a dormir esa noche y si era un poco precipitado de su parte pensar en algo así.

Quizá antes de todo eso, se hubiera referido a sí mismo como un hombre práctico y nada romántico. No era bueno con esas cosas y solía preferir no hablar de emociones o sentimientos. El riesgo a hacer el ridículo era bastante alto, pero, viendo que Tony no hacía si no esquivar esos temas, y él no hacía más que desearles, se encontraba en un dilema sobre cómo era él realmente o en quien se había transformado. Pues, pese a todo, Peter sentía en su abdomen la tensión de seguir esquivando ese _«Sí»._

—No sabía que tenías montado un plan. —dice esquivo y por la mirada que Tony le lanzó, bien podía decirse que también notó su reticencia a dar una respuesta.

Respuesta que, dicho sea de paso, seguía sin salir de forma natural y empezaba a agobiarlo. Se aleja un poco de Tony y este lo deja sin intentar impedirlo. La mirada breve que le da lo hace sentir más ínfimo. Pareciera leerlo entero, pero no empuja y solo sigue hablando.

—Siempre tengo muchos planes en marcha, no todos se llevan a cabo. —reconoce con poca humildad—. Pero necesitarás mucho para pillarme con la guardia baja. Otra vez. —añade con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Seguro que estaba pensando en el gran momento que se llevó la primera vez que Venom se materializó frente a él. Y bueno, en casi todo lo que vino después

El recuerdo pone más color en su rostro, pero Peter decide que un paseo por sus humillaciones no le apetece —descontando que resultó bastante gay y que bien balbuceó no serlo— así que vuelve al tema que los tiene allí. Según Tony. Que por Peter fuera, ya estarían hablando de cuántas veces al día Peter podría besarlo.

—¿Y lo planeaste solo? —dice, sin embargo.

El ácido sonido acusatorio en sus palabras desemboca en otra sonrisa contraria y tano él, como Venom, profieren un gruñido mental. _Bastardo._

—No. Un amigo me está ayudando.

—Osea que hablaste de esto con alguien de fuera.

Más tono acusatorio, más sonrisas y Peter cruza sus tobillos bajo la mesa, sintiendo un arrebato compartido de malestar.

 _«Contrólate»_ le dice a Venom y sabe que esa es una orden que ambos deberían seguir.

En su interior se siente como si todo fuera negro y dos esferas flotarán suspendidas. Una es una con una luz clara y brillante. Casi como la luna llena en medio de la noche, la otra, es un estambre de hilos negros y brillantes, que tiembla y palpita como nervios expuestos.

Peter ahora distingue cuál de las dos emite las emociones que lo embargan. Es claro como el agua. Ambas esferas están unidas por un lazo que se funde en un enredo infinito de hilos negros y robustos con unos más finos y dorados suyos, pero puede ver cuál de las dos lo golpea.

El nudo que se alimenta de ambos es el que se agita y extiende por su cuerpo una sensación de fastidio agravado.

—Mi amigo comparte tu... situación. Él era el único que podía brindarme una perspectiva más acertada de lo que tenemos entre manos.

Venom no lo pilla, pero Peter, que sabía bastante de Tony y sus amistades en los últimos años —cosa que lo vuelve a hacer sentir como el pequeño acosador que realmente fue— lo agarra enseguida.

—¿Estuviste hablando con el Doctor Banner?

Tony le sonríe asintiendo y cualquier vestigio de molestia se borra de un plumazo.

A ver, Peter es fan de Tony. Sin dudas. Lo admira, lo idolatra y todo eso. Es su héroe favorito y todo lo que esto conlleva. Pero, y un gran pero, no es el Doctor Banner.

—¡¿El doctor Banner está aquí?! —pregunta de golpe, sintiendo que su abdomen se tensa ansioso.

Venom en su interior se revuelve un poco intrigado al ver que había alguien, aparte de Tony, que consigue ponerle en ese estado, pero no puede darle mucha de su atención, pues casi toda está puesta en pensar en cómo luce y en qué pensará de él el Doctor.

—No... llegá mañana, estaba en un viaje. ¿Conoces a Bruce?

—¿Conocerlo? —dice sofocando una risita idiota— Dios, mira lo que preguntas —se rie— Es una eminencia. No me creo que le hayas hablado de mi. ¿Llega mañana? ¿Y lo veré? Oh, debo llamar a Ned. ¡No a May! Ella puede hacerme llegar de mi departamento unas cosas en las que había estado trabajando... —su mente corre libre en el éxtasis y eso aplaca cualquier interés que Venom hubiera mostrado.

 _«Peter marica nerd»_ se queja con una risa desdeñosa, pero, _Peter Marica_ , no le escucha.

Cuando empezó su proyecto de tesis, se enfocó en los primeros estudios que hizo el Doctor Banner. Sus investigaciones en el campo de los rayo gama aún daba que hablar y tela de la cual cortar, y a Peter la sola idea de que éste viera los inicios de su tesis por poco le hace vomitar de la ilusión.

Estaba tan ataviado con lo que tenía que poner en marcha si en menos de veinticuatro horas vería al profesor que no notó como la mirada de Tony se afilaba y como su mentón se tensaba al alzar una ceja.

—Dios, no puedo creer que conoceré al doctor Banner. Que sepa quien soy. —casi chilló de solo pensarlo—¿Crees que sería descortés pedirle que mire mi tesis? —pregunta de golpe, alzando el rostro de sus manos donde usaba los dedos para enumerar los pasos a seguir— Sé que viene por otras cosas, pero sería de mucha ayuda si él pudiera verla. Sé que dije que no iba a graduarme —añade con timidez y arrepentimiento por el exabrupto en la terraza— pero... bueno, si él me ayudará... ¿No es eso lo que querías? —le pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada— Si él la viera, no podría no presentarla...

Tony para ese momento, masticaba un arranque fastidioso de malestar. Lo notó al ver la forma en la que su boca se había deformado en una línea dura y sus ojos cerrado hasta casi volverse dos rendijas oscuras.

—Oh... ¿crees que sí se molestara? —murmura sintiendo la llama de la ilusión extinguirse en su interior— Es abusar, ¿no? —prueba contra el silencio que le da— Sé que seguro hay trabajo que hacer... pero de verdad me encantaría poder-

Tony le sujeta tan bruscamente el mentón, que cuando lo besa, parpadea sin saber que hacer más que intentar responder. Pero los dientes se clavan en su labio inferior y se le pierden las palabras y las ideas.

La boca es tan exigente que Peter casi se olvida de su nombre. La mano bajo su mentón se desliza y se aferra a la parte posterior de su cuello. Gime sin entender, pero satisfecho con lo que pasa.

Venom ronronea cuando el placer le recorre el cuerpo. Pero todo termina antes de que pueda descontrolarse y subirse sobre su regazo, como sintió con completa necesidad.

—Vas a seguir babeando por Bruce, o será que podemos continuar con lo nuestro. —le espetó de golpe, robandole un último beso mientras limpia la comisura de sus labios y lo mira duramente.

Un ligero golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza le dice a Peter que tendrá serios problemas de aquí en adelante. Venom está maravillado. La mirada de Tony refulge y jura desmembrarlo.

Le cuesta contener y separar la dicha de Venom de su inicial reticencia. Se anda con cuidado y mira a Tony sin entender bien qué es lo que se supone que hizo mal.

Retiene en la punta de la lengua una disculpa, pensando que disculparse daría un mal precedente.

Venom no lo entiende, pero quiere que lo repita y Peter sabe que no debe hacerlo.

—Su...supongo que hablaré con él cuando lo vea. —dice con cuidado, luchando contra la necesidad de Venom de decir que: «No le harán caso en lo absoluto».

 _«No te entrometas»_ le gruñe.

— _Nuestro._

 _«Mio»_ le corrige con fastidio y lo patea mentalmente lejos de la superficie de sus pensamientos. Con sorpresa nota que Venom se vuelve a esconder en su interior y lo deja en paz.

Se promete que ya analizará ese problema nuevo de tener un simbionte obediente y que diablos es lo que trama a, y con con un ligero alivio, enfila la artillería contra el segundo tóxico en la sala. Bien. Que bueno que Peter es resistente. Una persona más débil perecería entre esos dos.

—No vas a verlo. —dice Tony acomodándose otra vez en su silla, con una exquisita elegancia como dándose aires.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?. Tony... no es justo que me hag-

—Seguro, velo. Ya puedo imaginarme a Venom y Hulk tomarían un tecito mientras tú haces que Bruce firme un autógrafo en tu playera. Ponte la mía y ve que si a él sí dejas que la firme.

La imagen mental le arranca una risotada, pero casi al momento que Tony rueda los ojos, Peter vuelve a pensarlo y siente un escalofrío.

Siente como Venom se alza gruñendo a su mención y escarba en su mente buscando el por qué Peter se asustó. Por reflejo, para nada que Peter se moría de ganas de hacerlo, se alza en la silla y besa a Tony.

Creería él que el mayor lo miraría sin entender, pero lejos de eso, separa los labios y lo recibe gustoso.

 _—Peter marica no engaña a Venom._ —se queja el simbionte, pero Peter no alcanza a preocuparse.

Uno de los hilos negros se sale por su pecho y repta por su brazo enredándose en él, haciendo que se abrace al cuello de Tony y no se aleje.

—Esto va a ser muy entretenido. —murmura el mencionado, acariciándole la cintura y Peter se sonroja un poco, intentando volver a su asiento.

Venom pelea, pero otra vez, por suerte cede. Se repliega en su interior y Peter vuelve a sentirse arisco a esa supuesta sumisión. No lo engañaba él tampoco.

—Ya. Entendí. ¿Para qué lo traes? —musita deprimido, intentando reconfortarse con que sigue endemoniadamente sentado en el regazo de Tony y este le abraza de la cintura.

Algo era algo.

—Bueno. Depende de lo que elijas, es necesario saber que alguien está aquí para contener la situación.

Peter se desinfla un poco más, pero no le dura.

—No pienses en eso. —dice Tony dándole ánimos, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro— De eso me ocupo yo. Tú solo piensa en lo que quieres hacer.

Otra vez la opción de que pueda negarse y que Tony se lo tome con calma lo hace moverse y alejarse. Vuelve a sentarse y suspira mirando su plato vulgarmente limpio. Casi lo lame. Venom le hizo tragarse una tonelada de carne. Contuvo a duras penas el instinto animal de comer el de Tony también.

—Yo... supongo... ¿Están seguros que sería probable?

—No.

Al alzar la vista, ve que no hay más celos o molestia. Tony solo tiene esa expresión seria y cerrada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. No le gustaba nada lo que le proponía, pero, una parte de él, se sentía rara negando de plano todo aquello. Es que, se suponía que Peter debía querer. Se suponía que tenía que estar encantado de probar hasta lo último.

¿Qué futuro le esperaba si decía que no? ¿Era miedo real a que algo malo pase o era necesidad de parar de una vez lo que lo hacía dudar?

Lo que peor le hacía era pensar en no querer. Eso lo dejó shockeado. No quería. Cuando Tony lo propuso, automáticamente, su mente dijo no. No y sin más. Y no fue Venom.

Y eso, eso era lo que lo acojona. Peter dijo que no. No quería probar, no quería que lo separen de Venom.

¿Por qué? Mierda. ¿Por qué?

Lloró por ello, se dejó días y semanas por esa posibilidad. Hace un mes se hubiera arrojado a los pies de Tony y hubiera implorado porque fuera ya. Porque lo hiciera en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué ahora —que parecía tan real y factible— se traba su lengua?

Cuando querías evadir algo, tu mente siempre cooperaba. El arma más letal de la anatomía humana era más que capaz de quitar de en medio aquello en lo que realmente no querías pensar. Eso que estorbaba e incomodaba. No lo que daba culpa, eso sí no te lo dejaba liberar, pero eso que te daba aversión...

Entonces, apareció su salvavidas.

El mismo responsable de tenerlo allí, era el que podía sacarlo.

Veamos, a aspectos prácticos, estaban allí hablando de separarlo de Venom. Peter, ahora que se lo ponía a pensar, notó que Venom realmente no les estaba determinando.

Hubiera creído él que el simbionte se hubiera vuelto loco. Debería haber amenazado a Tony, al menos. Ya lo había hecho. Tony había mencionado muchas veces que no le pertenecía. Ahora esto lo hace sonrojar un poco, ahora se da cuenta de cuanta posesividad holgaba en sus palabras, pero, sin desviarse, cada vez que Tony le juró a Venom que se lo sacaría, el simbionte atacó.

Era mil veces más posesivo. Por decir algo. Mil veces. Tony lucía serio, lucia temerario allí sentado hablando de ello con más bolas de las que cualquier desprevenido debía notar. Por menos le habían atacado y ahora, ahí estaba, atento, listo para lo que sea, consciente y firme a lo que sea, para asegurarse de que Peter entendiera que aún había esperanzas de tener una vida normal.

—Esto... eh.. ¿Tony? —murmura escarbando en su interior, intentando tocar a Venom— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes algo que funcione?

Una rodada de ojos después, Peter se abstuvo de imitarlo. Ya le iba quedando claro que Tony para nada iba a entender aquello de que iba. Peter suponía que en lo referente a este tema, su mentor jamás iba a tener un buen criterio.

—Sí. Sé que esto funcionará. —suspira— ¿Te sientes más tranquilo con una mentira? Ahí la tienes. Toda tuya, bebé. ¿Quieres que lo escriba? —esa vez, pese a que su rostro se sonrojó al oír el mote y lo envió de golpe a su cama donde lo había gemido mientras lo embestía y oh mierda que buen viaje fue ese, Peter le rodó los ojos.

—Muy gracioso. Pero, no te diste cuenta de algo elemental.

—Ilumíname, Sherlock.

La forma arrogante con la que lo dijo, sí atrajo la atención de Venom, pero este no solo —de nuevo para sorpresa de Peter— no se inmutó, sino que pasó divertido de él.

No era el tipo de reacciones que te daban buena espina. Sin dudas.

—Venom no está atacando.

—Ahora somos amigos.

Peter no se animó a discrepar y solo lo dejó estar. Él no iba a entrar en ese lío. No señor.

—No lo entiendes.

—Sabes, _esto_ —enfatizó señalando el espacio entre ellos como un todo— funcionará mejor si intentas dejar de corregirme.

Peter apretó los labios y contuvo el micro infarto al oír _«esto»_ ¿Era como una confirmación de una relación? Diría que sí. En lo que no lo corrigiera, era lo que Peter tomaría.

—Veras, mi ego no puedo con tanto y es un incordio grandísimo para mí estar todo el tiempo demostrandote que no tienes razón.

Peter le sonrió y asintió.

—Venom no está enojado, no tiene miedo a que me "robes". Está realmente riéndose de tu seguridad. —dijo con un tono dulce y empalagoso— Va de nuevo. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes al menos un diez por ciento de probabilidades de ganar? Porque pareciera que Venom espera con ansias ver qué te traes entre manos. Tanto como tú esperabas que Hammer sacará otra copia de las Mark. ¿Entiendes, _cariño_? Quiere reírse de ti.

Tony se acerca. Lo hace de forma lenta. Se cierne sobre él, invade todo su espacio personal con su mirada y su rostro, sin separar el trasero de su silla que no está precisamente cerca. Con asombro, Peter nota que no necesita ni pegar sus cuerpos para hacer sentir su presencia y aura dominante. Se le seca —inoportunamente, claro— la boca de solo contemplar lo que su poderío puede lograr. Su trasero sí se escurre por la silla, pero en dirección opuesta, intimidado e intentando alejarse de un hombre que solo con inclinarse cerca, en clara postura de superioridad y ataque, lo domina.

—La historia está llena de sangre, ¿no? Guerras, peleas, luchas... muerte y más muerte. —divaga con un suspiro aburrido.

Peter, no es el más feliz con el camino que toma la charla y Venom, ve a Tony con real atención.

—Fuerza bruta desafiando a Dios y al hombre. Años de guerra, desidia, hambre, cadáveres... ah... tanto caos. —dice casi pareciendo que se relame— ¿Sabes qué gana una guerra Peter?

—¿Un arma grande? —supone, dado que habla con el mayor fabricante de ellas.

Tony sonríe de esa forma felina que vuelve locas a las mujeres e indecisos a los hombres.

—Inteligencia. La historia de la humanidad está más llena de idiotas con fuerza bruta lamiendo el piso de los inteligentes. Hombres robustos, de hombros anchos y cerebro ínfimo obedeciendo como títeres a los inteligentes. A aquellos que saben dónde radica el poder y cómo manipularlo a su antojo y conveniencia. —sonríe con la mirada refulgiendo picardía—Tu virus intergaláctico quiere tenerme porque soy poderoso, pero bebé, ante todo, soy inteligente. Y descuida, ya lo entenderá. Ya le dará miedo. No te preocupes. Confía en mí.

De alguna forma, eso contó cómo un sí. Peter no tuvo que decirlo.

¿Cómo durmió? Pues, primero, no durmió. Luego de esa magnífica muestra de poder, Tony le dio un beso lento y se fue dejándolos a Venom y a él mirando el espacio que ocupó con dudas y curiosidad.

La noche nunca llegó. Peter estuvo en vela hasta que el amanecer llegó y desayuno solo en una cocina que empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Caminó por las plantas que se le dejaban, F.R.I.D.A.Y. le informó que el taller seguía prohibido y un cuarto contiguo a este estaba en las mismas. Por la madrugada, cuando se suponía que debía estar en la cama pero se hallaba sentado en el sillón que daba al gran ventanal contiguo a la cama, Peter notó movimiento fuera.

Venom seguía calmo, no se mostraba nada agitado y a Peter su calma no lo hacía sentir mejor. Su ventana daba a lo lejos a la pista del helipuerto. Notó el avión que llegó y más tarde el helicóptero. No podía ver quien baja ni con su visión mejorada. Al final, supuso que eso estaba bien.

Sabía que Tony no se equivocaba y por más que lo hubiera hecho, esta vez quedaba claro que no era así.

Por estar despierto oyó el pestillo de su puerta cerrarse y por seguir despierto, lo oyó abrirse en la mañana. No es que fuera a contenerlo, pero entendía perfectamente que la orden era: _No salgas de aquí._

El silencioso eco de sus pasos en aquella casa inmensa era mal presagio. Podía presentir que había más personas. No era la llegada de Banner, eran más. No sabía quiénes, pero se imaginó que Rhodes estaba entre los pocos. No sabía que era de Visión, suponía que seguía de viaje y por un momento se imaginó que si Tony tuviera relación con más vengadores, estos estarían allí para ofrecer apoyo.

Su estómago era un bollo dónde la comida que ingería bailaba de izquierda a derecha. Por los nervios, en lugar de tragar como solía hacer, apenas pasó unas gachas de avena y algo de fruta.

Fue al gimnasio que Tony había adecuado para él ahora y volvió a sentir el dèjá vu de la primera vez que estuvo allí. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado ocho vidas. Todo estaba casi tal cual, solo que ahora habían desaparecido la mitad de las pesas y había máquinas de otro calibre y soporte. El resto estaba como estaba salvando sus propias normas. Al final, seguía sintiéndose ajeno a él porque no nació para ser suyo, pero a la vez, cómodo. Por un segundo pensó en Steve Rogers y se imaginó que tal vez a él no le haría gracia que Tony hubiera concedido a Peter ese espacio que se le confeccionó, pero una parte —más ligada a Venom, quería suponer. Y es que lo bueno de un simbionte como aquel es que si te ponías celoso podías echarle la culpa— se sintió satisfecha.

Ahora ese era su espacio, era para ellos, no de ellos. _Para ellos_ , y eso excluye al super soldado. Tony le había dejado ir trayendo cosas que a Peter le gustaban, había pequeños detalles de él; como el toallero que ya no estaba repleto de toallas blancas, sino de más colores y algunos diseños _nerd_. Como decía Tony. También ahora había un refri, donde Peter guardaba la munición pesada como el helado, los chocolates y las donas que compró en línea para convida a Tony, pues no cenaba gran cosa, pero no había forma de que se resistiera al dulce. No mencionemos la televisión gigante al fondo, donde el espejo ya lucía casi opacado, y la consola en el piso con los dos joysticks. Sí, Peter había hecho de ese espacio suyo y Tony no puso quejas, inclusive se sentaba con él a jugar, las pocas veces que Venom se mostraba más calmo y dispuesto a no hacer que Peter se lanzará a romperle la ropa y pedirle que lo tome allí mismo.

Bien mirado, Peter, ahora que sabe bien lo que se siente tener a ese hombre bajo o encima, siente que perdió valioso tiempo.

No recuerda si había sentido miedo, pero cuando vio la mesa adecuada con las pantallas para su estudio, si pudo pensar en el asco que le dio verse así.

 _—Peter marica de Venom._ —dijo el simbionte de golpe y Peter bajó la mano y se alejó de las puertas de vidrio, dirigiéndose mejor al exterior.

No quería volver a ese momento. Lo que trajo de bueno aquel lío con el simbionte era que ya no recordaba eso. No tenía más pesadillas.

Tampoco dormía grandes horas, pero al menos sus sueños estaban plagados de otras cosas.

Una parte de Peter empezó a sentirse cómoda y segura sin que lo notará. Marcell y compañía no despertaban su terror más profundo. Peter era... incuantificablemente más fuerte, más capaz, más resistente. Si intentará ese maldito ponerle una mano encima...

Venom se reclame, casi deseando —como él, cabe destacar— que eso pase. Sabe que Tony se la tiene jurada, pero Peter ... Peter no ve la hora de que el destino le dé la oportunidad de agarrar a ese maldito psicópata.

Se deja caer en la banca y se descalza dejando que el pasto verde humedeciera sus pies con el rocío de la mañana que aún no se seca.

—¿No estás nada preocupado? —pregunta jugando con la hierba, atrapándola bajo sus dedos y tirando de ella— Deberías. Tony no haría esto si no hubiera chances a su favor.

_—Peter marica de Venom. Ya nadie saca._

—¿Por la simbiosis? —dijo y escuchó el espantoso rastro de la esperanza en su voz.

La cabeza de Venom salió de su pecho y plantó frente a él. Peter siente el sudor acudir y mojar la parte baja de su nuca. No sabe por qué quiere alterarlo, por qué intentando molestarlo y que se enloquezca, pero no puede evitarlo. Las palabras salen de su boca con el peor de todos los criterios y la más terrorífica libertad.

—Sabes que lo hará. Te sacará de mi interior. Deberías empezar a preocuparte.

La sonrisa llena de dientes se extiende y la amplia lengua se reclamé. Se me acerca y Peter no se achica porque sabe que no lo dañará.

— _Mio. —_ dice sin más y Peter no se anima a negar nada.

Mira el pequeño claro y se niega a ver a Venom.

 _«Solo estás asustado»_ se dice _«Solo es eso. Tony lo arreglará, todo saldrá bien»_

No va a negar él que siente que se dice mentiras. No va a negar que cuando Venom se acurruca entre su pecho, no quiere tener razón.

Las horas pasan y Peter solo se queda allí, mirando los árboles y el sol posarse en lo más alto. Está a kilómetros de la Sede, encerrado en su mente, dándose ánimos, recordando quien era antes de Venom, sin lograrlo realmente. Escarbando en unos recuerdos que parecen de una vida pasada, hace no más de unos pocos meses, el tiempo se le pasa.

Cuando llegó la hora, Tony no lo fue a buscar. Cosa que echó en completa falta. Para el momento en que F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo manda llamar, Peter ya siente el abdomen completamente duro de los nervios.

No importó cuanto intentó, no pudo calmar las palpitaciones. Y pese a que Venom, aún mientras caminaba por la sala en dirección al taller, no se mostraba interesado, si sentía su malestar por el estado en el que él se hallaba.

Peter seguía sin poder decir que quería eso, seguía sintiéndose mal y descolocado por ello. No podía dejar de pensarlo y por eso cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. lo guio por un pasillo que desconocía a una habitación que nunca había visto, entró sin más.

Pero, todo en esa vida se paga. Incluyendo el ser despistado.

Peter atravesó sin cuestionarse nada la amplia y maciza puerta de cristal que se abrió automáticamente para él. Le tomó un poco dimensionar dónde estaba y ese era un cuarto enteramente de cristal. No había hormigón, no había nada. Puras paredes de cristal.

Venom, más listo que él, sí se dio cuenta de algo que Peter había pasado desapercibido, y es que el piso, y el techo, eran de vidrio.

Peter vio su reflejo cuadruplicarse en el acto y alzó el rostro ligeramente mareado por el resultado de tantos ojos cafés mirándolo desde el piso.

—Bueno, al menos no puedes negar que este lugar es interesante.

— _Peter._

Sorprendido, alza la vista cuando escuchó la voz provenir del cielo y parpadea viendo el espejo oscurecerse hasta quedar de un negro brillante y reluciente. Seguía pudiendo verse, pero ahora notaba mucho menos su rostro y la mueca torcida en él.

—¿Tony?

— _Sí. Tienes que recostarte en la camilla que tienes a tu izquierda y quedarte allí por un rato. ¿Puedes?_

Peter iba a decir que no veía ninguna camilla, pero el suelo se abrió a la mitad, y de abajo salió una camilla que medía cinco o seis veces más que él de ancho y al menos dos metros más de largo.

Quizá fuera el cristal el que le había impedido a Peter notar cuán grande era el cuarto, pero al ver la camilla, al sentir otra vez el retumbe bajo sus pies cuando el piso volvió a su lugar, silbó.

La camilla tenía dos agarraderas y, en honor a la verdad, parecía más una silla de consultorio de odontología que las camillas de verdad. Las agarraderas eran espesas y de un material muy consistente. Lástima que en cada una de ellas entraran seis a ocho pares de sus brazos. Al menos un centenar de sus muñecas, si suponía que esa era la zona que tenía que atraparle.

Venom, a medida que Peter se acercaba a la silla y se escuchaban pesados engranajes moverse desde el suelo y los costados —que, para ser muy claros, no sabría él decir donde es que estaban, pues tras el cristal lo único que se atinaba a ver era metal y más metal— se empezó a agitar.

Una vocecita en su cabeza quiso reírse de que el simbionte al fin entendiera que allí no se iba a jugar. Pero la acalló. No sé sentía como que fuera un momento oportuno para las risas.

El asiento le llegaba limpiamente a la altura de la cintura y frunció el ceño estudiándolo. Mirándolo de lado, se dijo que era raro. Se supone que cualquier asiento te llega a la cómoda zona de las caderas, para que sentarse no fuera un incordio. Empujó con las manos el asiento, pero este no cedió.

Otra vez la terrible sensación de que usurpaba un lugar que no era para él lo lleno. Cómo en el gimnasio dónde se notaba a leguas que las máquinas y el espacio no fueron pensados para alguien de sus gustos. Ese espacio Peter estaba más que seguro que no fue diseñado para alguien de su estatura.

—Eh... ¿Salto? —murmuró buscando una palanca o algo que la hiciera bajar.

— _Si fueras tan amable de hacerme ese favor..._

Peter se ruborizó un poco al tono encantador y ligeramente divertido. Supuso que estaban un poco rodeados como para andarse con cariñitos. Y no supuso mal, junto a Tony, alguien se rio ligeramente con una mueca divertida que intentaba tapar empujando el rostro con lentes entre los controles y las notas; y otro lo mira con recelo y suspicacia, cambiando el peso del cuerpo (por acto fantasma, dado que no podría jamás sentir cansancio en la zona baja de su cuerpo) de una pierna a la otra.

Salta para poder subirse y se acomoda lo más en el centro que pude, dejándose caer con cuidado. El asiento se queda fijo por un segundo y cuando Peter se disponía a decir algo, se le ocurrió poner las manos en las abrazaderas.

Volvió a esperar, casi divertido con la diferencia de proporciones entre su cuerpo y el que originalmente debió usar ese equipo. Obviamente está a en una sala adecuada para Hulk y eso realmente lo hacía sonreír más que preocuparse. Curiosamente, ya no sentía los nervios que al caminar allí. El cuarto libre de máquinas del terror, libre de cosas raras lo llenó de calma.

Venom, por su parte, ya no parecía nada divertido. Peter sabía que sus instintos tampoco estaban desacuerdo con lo que allí pasaba, pero Tony no le haría daño. Tony no le pediría que se siente allí si pensara herirlo. Tony no era Dan.

— _Pero no está solo_ —gruñó Venom y Peter parpadeó mirando el cielo.

No sabía si estaba arriba o abajo, el material espeso tras el cristal le decía que a los costados no estaba.

Intentó imaginar a Tony, a Rhodes y al Dr. Banner. Ninguno tenía motivos para lastimarlo.

 _—Dan tampoco._ —le esperó el simbionte.

Peter intenta negar. Se revuelve y está por abrir la boca, cuando la silla cobra vida.

—¡Wow, mierda! —susurra conteniendo el instinto de bajarse.

Las agarraderas de sus manos se achican y se contraen tanto que de un instante al otro, las siente contra su piel. _«Nanotecnología»_ piensa intentando respirar rápido. _«Es nanotecnología»._ Repite. _«No es vibranium»_ musita con debilidad su mente, cuando un doloroso y amargo dèjá vu lo golpea.

—Eh... están un poco ajustadas. —susurra intentando aligerar el nudo en su garganta.

— _Lo sé, Peter. Pero no durará mucho._

Venom saca los dientes en su interior y Peter está de acuerdo. No durará mucho.

Intenta volver a respirar con calma. Se recuerda a él mismo que no pasará nada. Evade a Venom, pero siente clavarle las garras desde dentro y hace difícil el proceso de ignorarlo, pero Peter lo intenta.

— _Respira, Peter. No dejaré que pase nada. ¿Bien?_

Duda.

Nada lo puede defender de Venom en su interior.

—¿ _Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?_

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

—Sí, señor. —las palabras abrazan su garganta, duelen y un esfuerzo apoteósico toma no tartamudear; pero él es Peter Parker y al final, para bien o para mal, a favor o en contra, con miedo o sin él, hacer lo correcto y lo mejor para todos es lo último que le juró a Ben que haría.

Sus manos se aferran a la camilla y siente el miedo invadir cada parte de su cuerpo. Aprieta los ojos, no quiere ver su reflejo negro en el techo, no quiere volver a ver cómo está atado en una camilla, no quiere pensar en Dan, Marcell, el BigBoy o Bananin y Bananon. No quiere pensar en Venom.

Piensa en el futuro y no precisamente el suyo, Peter piensa en él de todas y cada una de esas personas a las que Venom podría lastimar. Piensa en esos dos vagabundos que mató. Piensa en la pobre anciana a la que casi matan de un infarto. Piensa y todo su cuerpo tiembla aterrado y determinado.

 _Tiene_ que hacerlo y realmente importa una puta mierda si está cagado en las patas o si quiere retractarse.

Jura que escucha un siseo en su mente y que este suena a _«Te vas a arrepentir»_ , pero sabe que de lo que realmente se arrepentirá es de no intentarlo.

Pero tú eres altruista, eres un tipo responsable que piensa en todos y te sacas el palo más largo en la lotería.

Un chasquido resuena cerca suyo y las placas de vidrio tiemblan. De un segundo al otro, antes de que pueda abrir los ojos para entender qué pasa, éstas caen y las placas de metal que había estado ignorando por completo brillan ligeramente.

Peter alza una ceja, no entiende muy bien que tienen, pero desde donde está —y con los nervios que trae— solo alcanza a notar que no son placas normales. El veteado opaco y brilloso lo deja mínimamente sorprendido cuando sin que nada pase, el dolor estalla.

Peter intenta agarrarse la cabeza cuando un dolor agudo lo asalta, pero las abrazaderas lo impiden y es justo ahí, justo cuando su mirada se posa en ellas desesperado, es que su mente se viene abajo.

—¡¿Tony?! —gruñe apretando los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, agitándola tan fuertemente como podía— Tony, mierda esto duele. —se queja sintiendo que los dientes le rechinan y se me eriza toda la piel.

Pelea un poco, pero otra vez el familiar dolor en sus muñecas le dice que no se moverá de allí. No puede escapar.

—¡Tony! ¡Tony, no me gu-gusta esto! ¡No quiero! —el dolor aumenta, Peter siente que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

El dolor se ramifica por toda su cabeza. La parte posterior se siente como si la acabarán de golpear con un bate de acero y un gemido dolorido se le escapa de la boca.

—¡Tony basta! ¡Deja de subirle! —gime cuando otra onda de dolor lo sacude.

Venom se vuelve loco en su interior y por más que intenta no chillar cuando esté empieza a pelearle el control del cuerpo, no puedo contenerse cuando partes de su anatomía se transforman por si solas.

La carne se le abre pero no de una forma literal. Al menos cree que no, pues no ve sangre en sus ropas. Pero tampoco ve mucho. Venom lo araña desde dentro. Lo siente asustado, aterrado y Peter pierde en sentido de él y yo, pues antes de poder dar la alarma de que Venom le gana la pelea a la cordura, el dolor crece y está a sus pies.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta Tony, me duele! —grita sintiendo que las lágrimas ruedan de un lado al otro por su rostro que se agita con violencia y necesidad, intentando alejar el dolor que lo carcome.

Su boca se abre y el sonido estridente, agudo y aterrado se derrama sobre las placas de metal y la camilla. Los gritos y forcejeos de Peter empiezan con la misma violencia que en el consultorio de Dan y un poco menos de dos metros bajo los pies de Peter, Bruce empuja a Tony y le impide tocar el botón que frena la prueba.

Peter salta en la silla, Venom aúlla como él y el dolor en su cabeza se vuelve tan insoportable como el terror que siente.

Cada segundo más se aleja de la sala de cristal que me había dado una sensación familiar y calma. Peter vuelve a sentir el dolor abrasador del fuego sobre su piel y pese a que forcejea, _otra vez_ , no puede más que quedarse impotente.

Tony vuelve a intentar liberarlo. Empuja a Rhodes que se lanzó a tomarlo por detrás pero Bruce vuelve a interponerse y el verde camufla su piel subiendo y bajando, como si Hulk también estuviera a la espera.

—Me trajiste para que lo salve de esto. No dejaré que lo condenes.

Tony sentía en la carne los gritos de Peter. No había necesidad de poner las puras bocinas, joder se lo escuchaba atravesar el vidrio. _«¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Tony! ¡Basta!»_

Sentía como si cada palabra fuera una puñalada. Ya estaba claro que no estaba funcionando. Ya. Tony asumió su error de creer que aún quedaba un poco de tiempo. Fin del experimento.

—¡No está funcionando! —les espeta sintiendo que sus rodillas fallan cuando Peter solloza y súplica por piedad.

—Ve sus valores Tony. No solo está funcionando. —lo corrige Bruce caminando fríamente hasta él, cogiendo su brazo para arrastrarlo a la pantalla donde los signos vitales de Peter marcaba lo que sus palabras decían— Está mejorando. Déjalo.

La mano lo suelta y Tony se queda con la vista fija en los números de Peter. Y en como su presión está mejorando, en como los contadores interno en su cuerpo recuperan los valores humanos aceptados.

—Nunca dijimos que sería fácil. —murmura Bruce más bajo y grave— Piensa en qué vida podrá tener si no es un monstruo.

Pero Peter, arriba, no lo piensa. No tiene cabeza para tanto. Es un amasijo de dolor y náuseas. Siente como Venom enloquecido se aferra a él, como le clava las uñas y dientes, como intenta impedir que se lo arranquen.

El dolor crece, se vuelve corpóreo y siente como si una mano gigante le abriera el pecho.

—¡Tony! ¡Tony! —grita sacudiéndose, empujando con los pies libres las bandas en sus manos que no hacen sino afirmarlo— Basta, basta, basta. —susurra con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

La mano fantasma descarga una ola de dolor tras otra en su cuerpo y pese a saber que no hay nadie electrocutándolo, cuando está al fin se cierra en lo que busca, Peter se arquea y grita.

Venom ruge clavando las fauces en su hombro y cuello, se intenta aferrar a él y Peter perdido como está intenta sujetarlo.

Vuelven las náuseas y siente la molesta sensación de que le están arrancando la espalda o las viseras. Patalea e intenta pelear contra lo que sea, pero otra vez no puede y otra vez nadie lo ayuda.

Cae. Cae en el pozo negro que cayó cuando entendió que era débil e inútil. Su cuerpo se estremece, tiembla y se agita sólo. Pelea sin que Peter pueda decirle que no pasará, que no conseguirá nada. Sus muñecas tiran y por el dolor que sube por sus antebrazos diría que ambas las fracturó.

Vuelve a sentir el acero frío morder su piel desnuda. La nana de Marcell se filtra entre sus gritos y los murmullos asqueados de Dan abriendo su carne lo aturden.

— _¡Peter...!_ —gruñe Venom en su mente y el dolor que transmite lo hace sentir un escalofrío que el frío gélido del aire acondicionado no provoca— _¡Peter!_ —vuelve a llamarlo y Peter siente como si su voz sonara muy baja.

Bruce mira la escena y siente tanto dolor como el que más. Pero también, pese a que no deja que eso lo motive, siente mucha envidia.

Peter se retuerce en la silla, grita y llora. Su boca está contraída en una mueca, pero pese a que Tony no puede verlo —ya que su mirada cayó y le da la espada a todas las pantallas, lidiando como puede con aquello— una sustancia negra y sin forma emerge del cuerpo de Peter.

Se desprende de él como si fuera un pegote que uno va arrancando. Como jalea que cae de un tarro dado vuelta, misma consistencia, diferentes color. Bruce nunca vio —ni creyó pese a todo— algo así. La masa sin firma cubría la piel clara y la volvía gris como si intentara volver a meterse, pero era obvio que no podía.

Bruce suspira. No puede sacar los ojos del chico por más que ve las lágrimas el sudor mezclarse. Ya no pataleta intentando romper las bridas que contendrían a Hulk —como él mismo constató—. Peter solo grita y llora pidiendo piedad y podrá no parecerlo, pero eso era lo que le tenían. Piedad.

 _«Algún día, con suerte, lo entenderás»_ piensa Bruce, sabiendo de sobra lo que es vivir a la sombra de un monstruo que te gobierna y domina. Entendiendo mejor que nadie lo que es compartir el cuerpo y ser solo el pasajero.

—Está pasando, Tony. —dice Rhodes, apretándole el hombro a su mejor amigo, viendo atormentando como Peter gritaba que lo dejen de lastimar— Los vamos a separar. Lo lograste. Aguanta un poco más.

Él también había visto las asquerosas filmaciones de Marcell. Y como buen sobreviviente, reconocía de sobra un ataque de estrés post traumático cuando lo veía. Tantas veces hombres fuertes y chicos valientes se venían abajo por culpa de unos recuerdos que los volvían locos, que no pudo sino entender por qué Tony se volteó al oír a Peter susurrar el nombre de Dan.

Una parte de él se quería preocupar por el dolor que lo consumía de una forma jamás vista (ni cuando a Pepper fue a la que se llevaron) y la forma en la que el chico se sonrojo, pero no era un ser sin alma. Habría tiempo para preocuparse por alguna posible consecuencia inevitable. No iba a lanzar en ese momento —el peor de todos— una reprimenda por algo que en un campo de batalla era tan común... Rhodes lo vio mil veces y se dijo que con el tiempo ambos se olvidarían de lo que sea que pasaba allí.

No había de que preocuparse. No era un sentimiento como el amor o algo así. Todo estaría bien una vez que consiguieran sacarle esa cosa a Peter. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

 _«¿A qué costo?»_ se pregunta Tony, el hombre que había descubierto entre las filmaciones de la noche que abrió los ojos con respecto a Peter y sus sentimientos, la respuesta.

La fiesta, la música, el sonido. Una debilidad.

 _«Maldita sea la hora en la que lo descubrí»_ pensó, mirando hacia arriba, dónde podía ver el cuerpo de Peter sacudirse, dónde podía ver la silla a la que lo tenía atado como un animal.

Tony sintió asco de sí mismo, sintió en todo el cuerpo que había fracasado en cada maldito aspecto.

Arriba, allí donde la pesadilla de Peter se repetía y volvía a él con una vividez sensorial que lo hacía alejarse de un médico que no estaba y de un sádico al que se lo había tragado la tierra, la voz del simbionte se esfumaba y se sentía lejana.

Peter empezaba a sentirse solo, a sentirse agotado cuando una de las zarpas le agarró la mano y la apretó hasta que el dolor aturdió y despertó parte de su mente.

Sus instintos se volvieron hacía esa parte que le arrancaban del cuerpo y aún encerrado en el tormentoso dolor, apretó la mano.

El rugido de Venom retumbó en su interior. Sonaba a victoria, sonaba como en las películas cuando espoleaban a las tropas a la lucha final.

La espiral en la que estaba, esa en la que el dolor lo encarceló frenó y algo parecido a un razonamiento surgió con bravura, brillando y abriéndose pasó. Una cerveza. Una dura y sólida certeza.

Peter era débil.

Pero no si tenía a Venom.

Su cuerpo se sacudió, pero Peter se mantuvo aferrado al simbionte.

No iban a separarlos.

Peter dejó de pelear contra esa parte que no sabía que estaba peleando. Dejó toda lucha y solo... solo. Lo aceptó.

—¡No, no, no! —empezó a quejarse Rhodes, cuando todas las máquinas pitaron— ¿Qué está...?

Tony alzo la vista y giro en el momento exacto para ver la mirada de Bruce vacía y triste buscarlo. 

—Lo siento —suspiró retirándose las gafas—. Ya son uno.

Tony alzo la vista y se estremeció al escuchar el bramido que retumbó contra las placas de titanio que envían ondas sónicas a lo largo del cuarto.

Bruce apagó el inmenso ultrasonido y los tres solo pudieron quedarse quietos observando como Venom tomaba el cuerpo de Peter y lo usaba de títere.

El dolor frenó en seco, pero Peter no era dueño de sí, ni de su mente. Venom corría por todos lados abollando las gruesas paredes con sus puños y gritándoles. Destrozo la silla, la mordió y la desintegró con sus uñas.

Quería sangre, tenía hambre y quería vengarse.

Rhodes activó su traje, Tony el suyo y Bruce se sacó la chaqueta. Bien. A esperar.

Peter sentía que debía calmarlo, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, estaba muy mareado como para entender dónde estaba y que hacían.

Intentó mover las manos, agarrar el control de su cuerpo, pero Venom lo empujó lejos y a kilómetros con los dientes expuestos y un rugido aterrador.

En su mente Peter trastabilló y se orilló encogiéndose en una pequeña bola.

Tony apretó los dientes, sentía la adrenalina estallar en sus células y llenarlo de fuerza.

Estás listo para patear a esa cosa hasta que le escupiera a Peter. Muy listo.

Cargo los propulsores de sus manos y las alzó listo para freír a esa mierda. Él tampoco iba a ser diplomático.

Venom sacudió la cabeza y aplastaba los pies robustos con furia y odio en el piso. Peter detectó también si presencia y era obvio que intentaba llegar a los tres que había bajo. También había uno en la casa, cerca de los cuartos y unos trescientos en todo el complejo y sus alrededores.

Peter podía sentir que estaban armados y que nadie le pregunté cómo, porque aquel nivel de instintos era una locura.

Los puños de Venom se estrellaban contra el vidrio a sus pies. Sujetó los pedazos de la silla y la azotaba contra la pequeña grieta que hizo, Peter volvió a intentar acceder a él, pero Venom lo repelió.

Oyó las micro fracturas y sintió en su boca la ansiedad de Venom. Estaba listo para comer.

Peter no iba a permitirlo.

Se enderezó pese a lo que eso implicaba y mientras dejaba que azotará el piso, Peter dejo de intentar recuperar su control motor y se concentro de alejar y empujar a Venom.

El forcejeo fue tan difícil como la primera transformación y peor. Venom se aferraba con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza y Peter casi no tenía de eso. Empujaba si conciencias hasta cubrirlo, se le escurría, pero empujaba dentro de él con insistencia. Pensó en Tony, en Rhodes y en Banner. Se olvidó completamente de War-Machine, IronMan o Hulk. Mierda, solo pensó en las personas que no quería poner en peligro y no si estás se podían defender.

La esfera negra y llena de nervios empezó a ser eclipsada, lentamente Peter entre gruñidos e intentos infructíferos lo fue absorbiendo y cuando le piso a sus pies desapareció, él rugió cerrando del todo a Venom en su mente.

Peter siente su cuerpo volver y sonríe en la caída.

El piso termina de estallar bajo los grandes puños negros y la caída de unos pocos metros basta para que Venom se vuelva a meter en el cuerpo de Peter, casi agazapándose para pelear desde dentro si volvían a intentar algo así.

Tony necesito un poco para reaccionar, pero ya estaba de rodillas junto al chico cuando apenas abrió los ojos. Su traje desapareció y oyó el de Rhodes seguirlo. Bruce suspiró como si diera gracias y tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Peter lucia tremendamente agotado. Su mirada estaba hueca y el seguir oyendo sus gritos no me ayudaba en nada a qué Tony se calme. Aún respiraba con fuerza y las ansias de una pelea inconclusa hacían sus manos temblar.

—Tony, ¿porqué mejor no lo llevas a su recámara?

No dijo nada, tenía la garganta apretada como su pecho. Asintió con el corazón desbocado y pasó las manos debajo de su cuello y piernas. No pensó en la mirada que le lanzó Rhodes por la intimidad en la forma de cargarlo y se dijo que eso era asunto que tocaría a futuro. Ahora tocaba Peter.

Sin dudas lo iba a recostar, pero en su jodida cama. No iba a quitarle los ojos de encima hasta asegurarse de que nada malo le pasaría.

Tan rápido que le dolió el pecho, Peter se aferró a él al percibirlo, que maldijo otra vez.

—Ensegui-

—Yo terminaré todo, ve. —dice Bruce y Tony le sonríe de lado, notando que Rhodes sigue en silencio, sigue con la mirada fija en el techo sobre ellos que Venom _no debería_ haber destrozado con sus puños y pies.

Sabe lo que su amigo ve. Sabe que está sopesando qué tipo de peligro es Peter. Está recordando lo que me dijo la mañana que el misterio de lo que Galler y sus amigos habían hecho con Peter quedó al descubierto.

No dijo nada, jamás permitiría que le ponga una mano encima. Aprieta el cuerpo contra su costado, y sin importarle que sus amigos lo miren, besa su cabello.

—Vamos, chico. Vamos a descansar un poco.

—To-Tony... .

Lo sintió removerse y sacar el rostro del hueco de su cuello. Parecía que sostenerlo erguido era un desafío en sí mismo, pero igual viró ligeramente el mentón y sus ojos barrieron la estancia antes de detenerse.

—Doctor Banner. Soy su gran admirador —musitó con la voz quebrada y seca.

Tony, que no cabía en sí de la impresión, dio vuelta el rostro y vio como Bruce abría los ojos impresionado.

—Un gusto Peter. Muchas gracias, pero por favor, puedes decirme Bruce.

No dijo nada, lo que sí hizo, fue ver a Rhodes que soltó una carcajada cruel.

—Tony dice que no, pero... mi tesis... y un autógrafo en mi playera...

Las palabras se confunden y Tony maldice lo suficientemente alto como para que las palabras finales del maldito se confundan aún más.

—Vamos a la puta cama. Ya deliras. Mira que pedirle a este un autógrafo.

La mano laxa de Peter sigue colgada y Bruce hace ademán de cogerla cuando él pasa altivo a su lado. Una mirada enfurecida basta para alejarlo con una sonrisa de superioridad y Tony maldice otra vez, apretando más el cuerpo, echando a andar con más rapidez.

—¡Yo le daré tu playera, Parker! —grita un maldito Rhodes.

—¡Y puedes enviarme con la secretaria de Tony tu tesis! —añade el mal nacido, al que esa misma noche meterá en un puto avión a Bali.

Llegar a su habitación no le cuesta una mierda, pero en último segundo decide que lo mejor es dejar a Peter en un lugar con el que esté familiarizado y patea la puerta de su cuarto para abrirse paso.

Parecía dormir, pero Tony no se conforma con eso y se deja caer en la silla que había cerca de su cama, listo para velar por su sueño.

No tiene muy en claro cuántas horas pasan, pero sin dudas las suficientes para sorprenderse de hallar a su asistente en su despacho.

Peter estaba más que dormido y Tony al final necesito alejarse de él. No podía. No podía verlo son recordar su dolor, sus gritos. Le haría en lo profundo del alma saber que él lo propició y qué mierda le importaba a él tener consentimiento de Peter. ¿Qué? Pues nada.

Beso su frente y huyó cuándo el tormentoso sonido de su nombre se rajaba en sus oídos preso de la histeria y el miedo. Tantas veces pensó en lo injusto que fue que Dan y esos hijos de puta murieran en el derrumbe, tantas pensó en cuánto quería cobrarles haberlo herido... Y ahí estaba él, viéndolo dormir, fingiendo que era un guardián cuando no era más que un estafador.

—¿Señorita Marks? —saluda un con un suspiro agotado, sin ánimos para nada.

Milena meneo ligeramente el cabello y este se deslizó con gracia tras su espalda. A Tony, secretamente, le gustaba cuando lo hacía. Era un gesto natural y sencillo, pero era encantador ver como la cascada chocolate se meneaba. A veces la veía y se preguntaba en silencio si así luciría una hija suya. No tenían grandes parecidos, pero su cabello era del mismo tono y su astuto cerebro era un plus que activaba sus pensamientos.

No es que le interesara tener un hija, pero, a veces, viendo a Mars pensaba que sería agradable.

Pepper hacía el mismo movimiento, solo que con su pelo rubio y liso. Pepper tenía los mismo ojos de Mars. No era difícil pensar que ambos hubieran podido engendrar una criatura como su asistente.

 _«¿Se puede saber que coño piensas?»_ se espetó en silencio.

—No luce muy bien, señor Stark. Creo que estos papeles deberán esperar. —se ríe compasiva, sujetando en sus manos las carpetas que seguramente llevó ella misma.

—Chica astuta. Por eso seguro te graduaste de Harvard.

Milena sonrió con dulzura que empalaga y pestañea repetidas veces.

—No se olvide de mi encanto

Tony cerró la puerta y meneó la cabeza caminando a su escritorio, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mars? —suspira, dejándose caer en su silla— Pensé que di la orden de que nadie entrara.

—No suelen llamarme: Nadie —se queja con un mohín en los labios—. Pero, vine a traer el reporte de la semana. ¿Quién piensa que estuvo trayéndolo?

Tony la vio pasar tras suyo para señalar las carpetas de papeles que se amontonaban a su izquierda y se sintió ligeramente culpable cuando se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que reparaba en ello.

—¿Algún becario que te cayera mal?

—Oh, no. A ellos los uso para menesteres menos entretenidos. —se ríe dando la vuelta a escritorio para sentarse frente a él con la misma gracia de una pequeña bailarina, luego de olvidar la nueva carpeta sobre las demás— Últimamente venir a la base es más interesante que ponerme a ver series en Netflix. —dice guiñándole un ojo— Cosas curiosas pasan en estas paredes. Me daría envidia que un becario que me cae mal tenga antes que yo el chisme.

—Al final de cuentas eres humana —dice burlón— Y yo que pensé que no tenías fallas...

—Culpable —admite sin ningún tipo de reparo o pudor—. Siento que lo _que sea_ que esté pasando... no va bien. ¿Verdad?

Tony no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para esa charla, así que alzó la mano para pedirle que se retire, cuando ella se le adelanta con una expresión fría y determinada.

—Antes de que decida que no soy digna —comienza con una sonrisa insolente— Quisiera recordarle que veo las fallas en cada lógica y problema que se presenta de una forma que muy pocos pueden. Es obvio que está implicado en lo que está pasando y lamento recordarle que la objetividad lo es todo. ¿Sigue siendo objetivo?

Tony quisiera poder decirle que sí, pero sabe que no. Sabe que no, porque no puede ver a Peter a la cara sin sentirse miserable, sin darse asco y vergüenza. No puede porque solo puede pensar en subir las escaleras y meterse en la cama con él, aferrarlo contra su pecho y olvidarse del mundo exterior, de los problemas y sus miserias. Olvidarse del futuro y del pasado. No puede decirle a su asistente que es objetivo, porque una cosa fría y rota ocupa el lugar que su corazón debería desde que permitió que Bruce lo frenará.

—No realmente. Pero en verdad es muy largo y yo aprec-

—No me gusta ser un asistente de escritorio señor Stark, y si después del tiempo que trabajamos juntos, no quedó en claro... es obvio que necesito replantearme mi desempeño.

Empezando a sentir una punzada en la nuca, Tony alzo las manos.

—Correcto.

No quería insultarla, menos quería perderla. Sopesando pros, contras y mierdas por el estilo, darle algo de información no vendría mal. Teniendo en cuenta que ella era la que mantenía la empresa de Osborn en donde Tony la quería, que era en el mismo centro de la mierda, darle más no era un mal acuerdo. Al final, todos eran un poco cotilla y ella tenía razón, si podía ayudarlo con tantas cosas, quizá para eso también pudiera darle una mano.

Eligió que partes contar y las que ocultar. Intentó sonar frío y cuidar particularmente el estado de Peter. No diría que hizo el mejor trabajo, pero una vez que empezó... Dios, Tony se halló sintiendo como el peso en sus hombros mermaba, como la culpa y las preocupaciones se volvían más llevaderas.

Siguió hablando, soltando las conjeturas que hizo, las terribles decisiones que tomó y lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Peter ese día.

No sé regodeo en el evidente hecho de que volvieron al punto de partida dónde Peter ya sin más opciones iba a tener que aprender a lidiar con Venom y él a conseguir que no se lo intentarán arrebatar. Suspiró amargamente al reconocer que se equivocó y no fue compasivo consigo. Fue honesto cuando dijo que la había jodido y que ya no sabía como remediar sus errores.

Cuando al fin llegó a ese momento, dónde la pregunta del millón seguía sin absolutamente nada que pudiera usarse como respuesta, Milena soltó una carcajada.

Tony apartó los ojos de su boca y lo clavó en su mirada azul, cuando está se escurría un par de lágrimas.

—¿Muy gracioso? —pregunta fríamente—Deja que te cuente la vez que mataron a mis padres. Te descojonas.

Milena se rió más fuerte, tapaba su boca y negaba. Se notaba que intentaba controlarse, tanto como se notaba que era incapaz. Meneó la cabeza y una de sus manos pidiendole que pare y Tony se sintió tentado a echarla a patadas de su despacho.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —se disculpa pobremente, limpiando con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que siguen aguando sus ojos— Es que... Dios... hace tanto no veo a un grupo de hombres intentando resolver un problema, que me parece hilarante el tiempo que les tomó solo dar vueltas y vueltas... —cogiendo aire con fuerza, inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de calmarse, aún negando con incredulidad.

Eso quizá era un insulto. Cosa que Tony no debía tolerar, pero puede que el hermoso rostro de su asistente lo hiciera vulnerable o fuera que entre el insulto subyace que ella tenía ya la respuesta correcta.

—Ves algo que yo no. —tajó, pues era obvio y Tony no estaba como perder tiempo en cinismos.

En las recamaras de la planta superio, un chico descansaba con un porvenir duro y difícil. Con un futuro raro, tormentoso e incierto. Peter no era un puñetero sin alma, no era un tipo frio y sin corazón. Era un buen chico. Uno que iba a convertirse en un asesino, uno que iba a tener que convivir con la ambivalencia de ser malo para ser bueno.

Cualquier medida que Tony pudiera darle,cualquier ayuda sería vital. Ya no había espacio para esperanza, ahora era el momento de acción y él... él necesitaba asegurarse de que Peter sobreviviera a aquello. Que su corazón y su escencia lo hicieran.

—Veo que es un _hombre_. Y que el chico es un _hombre._ Y pidió ayuda a _más hombres._ Lo cual, me disculpa fue su primer error. Los hombres no saben resolver problemas señor Stark. Son increíblemente poco prácticos y faltos de criterio.

—No soy del tipo paciente Mars y si eso no quedó en claro en el tiempo que trabajamos juntos...

La chica asintió y se acomodó mejor en siIla.

—Lo siento —reiteró recobrando completamente la compostura—. Lo que intento decir es... no es su culpa, obviamente. No es culpa suya haber nacido en el mundo dónde nacieron, uno donde desde luego no saben ni conocen el significado de la palabra _Desventaja._

 _Oh, por favor,_ pensó Tony queriendo golpear su rostro contra el escritorio. No, correcto. No tenía tiempo para _esa_ charla ni mucho menos paciencia para sostenerla.

—Apoyo totalmente a las mujeres, las venero lo suficiente para no tener que tener la charla de-

—Disculpe señor Stark, pero usted se las folla y si acaso no habla de ellas con otros. Puede respetarlas, pero sin duda no las entenderá jamás. —dice con más firmeza y un deje marcado y atrevido de altanería— Y reiteró, esa no es su responsabilidad. Usted solo intentó resolver esto como un hombre lo haría.

No es que le intrigara sostener esa plática, pero viendo que dejarla a ella implicaba ir al cuarto con Peter, de momento, mejor quedarse allí y... y ver a dónde es que esa locura iba a parar.

—¿Y cómo será que una mujer lo haría?

—Con inteligencia.

Esa vez fue su turno de reír y no pudo evitarlo. La risa le vino desde el abdomen y brotó con una naturaleza que extrañaba.

—¿Insinuas que Banner y yo somos idiotas?

—Insinuó que son _hombres_ y por ello lo único que hicieron todo este tiempo fue demostrar poder. Violencia. Extremismo. Ganar o ganar. Soberanía. —enumera rodando los ojos— Machos que no se dejan de nadie —dice con un bostezo aburrido— Dios. Agotador.

Sin decir nada, se acomoda otra vez en la silla. Esa vez cruza con calma una pierna sobre la otra, con lentitud, con esa feminidad y sensualidad propia de ella. Tony vuelve a reír y lo hace porque acaba de caer en su treta. Alza la mirada de sus piernas y lo reciben unos ojos azules chispeantes, llenos de diversión.

—Lo que digo. Inteligencia. —se mofá ella y Tony inclina la cabeza con humildad.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y la estudia con detenimiento. Sabe que ella ya pensó en algo que a él se le escapa. El tema de si es por ser hombre y ella mujer, le da exactamente lo mismo. Le va a conceder que ella era astuta, que lo atrapó con un truco tan viejo como la misma existencia del hombre y la mujer y no era menos.

—Tienes un punto y mi atención Mars. Aprovecha.

La castaña sacude su cabellera y suspira teatralmente, como si acabara de otorgale una cita con la reina de Inglaterra. Tony vuelve a sonreir y se acomoda en su asiento, haciendo orta pequeña reverencia.

Claro que una vez que su asistente vuelve a hablar, a Tony se le olvida el jueguito y los chistes. La mirada azul pierde parte de su chispa, se vuelve opaca, quizá un poco nostálgica, quizá un poco agotada.

—No necesitaba eliminarlo. El chico solo estaba asustado porque tenía miedo de no poder contenerlo. En lugar de haber malgastado todo este tiempo intentando separarlos, debería haberlo invertido en contenerlo.

Tony la miró y casi dice algo. Milena se preparó para dejarlo a él interrumpir con cualquier cosa, pero se lo pensó mejor y solo la dejó proseguir. La cadencia en su voz era muy suave y dado que aquello inició como algo que Tony no podía entender por su calidad de hombre, decidió que sería grosero meterse. Amen de que era como darle la razón.

—Están tan acostumbrados a ser únicos soberanos, a ganar a la fuerza y por medio de la aniquilación, que no vieron la posibilidad que cualquier mujer hubiera visto, dado que es la única herramienta que le quedó para alcanzar la igualdad: Dominio.

Bueno, él, tenía mil cosas que decir al respecto, pero Milena no le dio espacio.

—Usted sabe perfectamente que el poder y la fuerza son cosas separadas. Muchos años las mujeres no tuvieron ninguno. Pero algunas se abrieron campo, algunas consiguieron filtrarse entre las grietas. Y fue el poder que reside en no destruir a la competencia, sino de ponerla a sus pies. Dominarla. Por medio de la seducción, del sexo, la inteligencia, la belleza... cualquier herramienta es buena. —dice encogiéndose de hombros, restandole importancia—. El rival es básico, deja claro cuál es su debilidad y las mujeres aprendemos rápido, señor Stark. Sabemos que no hay muchas posibilidades, no nos la dan. Las que tenemos, las tenemos que conseguir nosotras, no nos son dadas y creame, las tomamos. Ustedes —dijo señalando a Tony y un grupo imaginario de personas tras él—, dejaron pasar la suya por intentar demostrar que eran más fuertes y listos. Cosa que no solo no demostraron y si no que al final solo alargaron el sufrimiento del chico.

—No fue así —se quejó Tony apretando los labios.

Fácil resultaba verlo ahora que ya habían intentado todo para no condenar la vida de Peter. Era, no solo sumamente injusto, sino poco acertado decir aquello. Aseverarlo.

—Fue exactamente así. —reiteró con vehemencia contenida en la mirada— No tenía que ganar nada señor Stark, no lo necesitaba. No había nadie a quien demostrarle que usted _podía_ derrotar a ese simbionte. Si hubiera empezado por lo básico, por crear una herramienta para dominar a... _Venom_ , si hubiera pensado por dos minutos que lo más importante era arrebatarle el miedo a ese pobre chico dándome control sobre lo que pasaba, hubiera evitado llevarlo a estos extremos.

Tony sintió el vacío encoger su estómago al ver en los hombros tensos y la mirada hueca de su empleada. Quería seguir negando sus palabras, pero esa vez no hubo una sola dispuesta a salir por su boca.

—Algo que le puedo asegurar que cualquier mujer hubiera visto a kilómetros. —añade recomponiendose un poco, consiguiendo que las octavas que su voz habían bajado, volvieron a subir y sonar menos distantes— Sabemos de sobra lo que es que te arrebaten el control, que te dejen indefensa. Se concentró en curarlo, cuando debió pensar en que él chico solo necesitaba confianza.

Tony sintió que esas palabras lo abofeteaban y lo dejaban sintiendo que ese vacío en el abdomen se extiende por todo su interior. Siente la furia y la verguenza mezclarse. Justo como cuando le hechan en cara todo aquello que no quiere y debe oír. Se cierra, se cierra con rapidez y fuerza. No es justo. Tony admitía sus errores, no necesitaba que se le acuse con el dedo como si hubiera sido todo _tan_ obvio.

—Es muy fácil decirlo ahora que ya sabemos que no se pud-

—Nunca hubo posibilidad. —lo cortó con tristeza y ese deje de melancolía que impedía por todos los medios que Tony perdiera los papeles.

La mirada de Milena, pese a lo que se pudiera creer, no era acusatoria. Solo trasmitía una resignación que golpeaba y hería. Le hacía sentir como nunca que ellos venían de dos mundos completamente diferentes y Tony no diría que hablaba de dinero. Por primera vez, Tony sentía que de verdad algo mucho más grande que la clase social lo diferenciaba de esa chica.

— Ese es el punto. Nunca, nunca lo hubo y me juego lo que quiera que _todos_ lo sabían desde que el chico se los contó. Y ustedes tardaron una eternidad en aceptar ese hecho.

Milena descruzo las piernas y se enderezó alisando la falda y la camisa de un lento y rítmico movimiento. Tony sabía que podía perder toda la noche rebatiendo y buscando formas de invalidar sus palabras, pero en el maldito fondo, Tony siempre supo que no había puta forma de que funcionará. Era tan baja la posibilidad, era tan sumamente improbables que daba vergüenza.

¿Y como negar lo que ella decía? ¿Cómo? Sí hasta que no vio lo que su sobreprotección hizo con el Peter, no aceptó que el chico no necesitaba nada más que su confianza. Maldita sea, Tony hablo y hablo de confianza. Le dijo de mil formas que era fuerte y tal como dijo Milena, nunca me dio nada tangible a lo que aferrarse. Un arma de la cual hechar guante y darle el control de la situación.

Venom no podía abusar de él si Peter llevaba el mando. ¿No tenía la fuerza? Le sobraba la voluntad, eso desde ya. Solo necesitaba... solo hubiera bastado...

—Puedo equivocarme, pero creame, una mujer hubiera aceptado mucho más rápido que no importa cuán injusto sea, eso era con lo que tocaba trabajar y llorar por eso no era opción. —la chica soltó un suspiro profundo y le sonrió de lado, con indulgencia y hasta algo de pena— Si hubieran recordado eso, ese pobre chico habría sufrido menos, habría aceptado el problema y usted hubiera podido buscar la forma de ayudarle a dominarlo. Es el mayor fabricante de armas señor Stark, si alguien puede construir una para controlar a un simbionte, ese debería ser usted. ¿No?

Ella no esperó a que respondiera. Solo asintió y se volvió por dónde había venido, dejándolo sólo con sus culpas y sus ideas.

¿Podría? ¿Existiría forma de crear un arma que le diera a Peter el poder para recordarle a Venom cuál tenía el mazo más grande en ese cuerpo?

— _Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero Peter acaba de despertar._

—Voy. Llama a Rhodes. Dile que tenemos tarea antes de que llame a los Marines para tumbar mi puerta.

— _Será un placer. Me tomaré la libertad de ingresar las debilidades que detectamos en el sistema y buscaré un patrón de ataque._

—Buena chica. ****

Nada más atravesar la puerta, Tony notó el frío que entraba por la ventana abierta y a Peter llorando en medio del colchón. Se quedó quieto con los ojos fijos en la pequeña boca que estaba en la cama demasiado grande y demasiado solitaria.

 _Debiste quedarte aquí_ le reprocha su inconsciente _Debiste estar para él._

Se acercó sin saber que mierda decirle o si es que acaso le daría miedo verlo. Pero esas dudas no duraron mucho. Nada más sentarse frente al chico, Peter alzó el rostro y lo vio tan intensamente que no hubo necesidad de palabras.

La boca de Peter (y básicamente todo su cuerpo) se lanzaron sobre él entre dos suspiros y su pecho se derritió por completo. Separó los labios, dejó que la lengua de su chico se metiera dentro de ellos y enredó con la de él la suya. Bebió de su boca, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y era empujado al abismo. Dios que manera de besar, que forma de arrastrarlo y bloquear sus pensamientos.

—Peter es-espera. —alcanza a decir entre besos desesperados, intentando por todos los medios no caer y devorarlo hasta perderse en él— Vamos bebé, no estás bien... —se queja sintiendo como sus piernas se suben sobre sus muslos y como pelea por arrancarle la remera de dentro del pantalón— Mierda, Parker... por favor. Espera un día o dos y yo... yo... _joder..._

El chico chupa su cuello, desgarra la remera y se arranca la que traía. Tony lo ve a media luz y gime con la determinación volviéndose añicos.

—Por favor, Peter. Déjame hacer esto bien. Solo esto. No me hagas hacerlo cuando... cuando no estás bien. —le pide incapaz de alejarse si él no lo hace— Vamos bebé, no hagamos esto de esta manera. Espera y cuando seas capaz de... te juro que haré que sea bueno, valdrá la pena. Solo... solo, no ahora... —suplica cuando lo siente aferrarse a sus hombros y negar.

—Nunca voy a estarlo —se queja agitado, jadeando pesadamente— Nunca más. Olvídate de Venom. Olvídate de quién se supone que soy. ¿Qué harías si no fuera Peter Parker? ¿Qué harías con un chico como yo que no está jodido?

Tony lo mira medio desnudo, medio sonrojado y con la boca hinchada por sus labios. Vio su pelo revuelto y siente en su cuerpo su necesitada mirada quemarlo.

¿Realmente le pregunta eso a él? ¿Realmente le pregunta que podría hacerle? Mierda es que no hay un nombre, una lista o un principio o fin. Su costado más ruin y carroñero quiere responder, quiere desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo. Subirlo sobre su regazo y oírlo gemir y suplicar por cosas que solo le darán placer y más placer.

—No me hagas decirlo —gruñó empujando cada maldito pensamiento lejos.

Cada pose en la que lo pondría, cada maldita parte de su cuerpo que mordería y lamería. Cómo lo besaría y en que zonas lo haría.

—Dilo. Hazlo. No sé. Por favor. Por favor... solo... solo piensa en mi. —suplica tomando su rostro, apretándole con manos temblores hasta juntar sus frentes— No pienses en que estoy roto, no me hagas pensarlo a mi. Ni eres Tony Stark, ni eres mi mentor. Yo no soy Peter Parker y no estoy jodido de por vida. ¿Qué harías conmigo, Tony? —susurra lentamente, meciendo las caderas sobre las suyas de una forma errática y un tanto inexperta, dado que seguramente él intentaba que el movimiento empujara ciertas partes de su anatomía, y realmente no lo conseguía— Arráncame de este infierno, Tony. —súplica— Mañana nos ocuparemos de eso. Lo juro —murmura besando sus labios y su quijada— Mañana, hoy... hoy. No me dejes solo...

Y Tony sabe que jodido está porque solo con eso lo empuja sobre el colchón y se mete entre sus piernas, besándolo desesperado. Porque no, mierda, no puede dejarlo solo. Y esa será la condena que a él le toque pagar. La boca de Peter lo recibe y se arquea buscando más de su cuerpo, más contacto de sus pechos desnudos. Y se lo da. Claro que se lo dá.

Mete la mano bajo su cintura y lo aprieta contra él. Lo besa. Lo devora y se asegura de que Peter lo sienta, sienta que está con él; que ahí se quedara esa noche y todas las que lo quiera cerca. 


	17. Nuestro

Peter sentía la boca de Tony rozar su cuello y bajar por este hasta su pecho. Se desvía por sus clavículas, baja por el esternón.

No sabe lo que hace, pero sus piernas se abren haciéndole más lugar. Se cierran en torno a sus caderas. Gime y se retuerce. Jadea y se arquea.

La ansiedad crece, lo desborda pero Tony está ahí, está sobre él, calmando los gritos silenciosos de su cuerpo perdido.

—To-Tony... —la boca se desliza por sus pezones, sin oír su llamado.

Los muerde, los succionan, juega con él. Lo enrolla y lo desarma.

Sus propias manos viajan insatisfechas por su cuello hasta sus hombros y se pierden en su cabello. Se agita porque se siente tan malditamente bien, que no puede contenerlo dentro.

—M-Más —gime al cabo de un tiempo, alejando la boca de su abdomen, donde la lengua húmeda le atormenta desde hace un rato, en compañía de dientes que acarician la piel que ésta moja.

Está demasiado oscuro, no distingue bien su rostro, solo alcanza a ver que sus rasgos están más afilados que nunca. Su mirada hierve al rojo vivo.

Peter se estremece. Aprende como luce un cazador antes de tomar a su presa.

Tony asiste, se arrodilla en el colchón y con un movimiento fluido suelta el cinturón que sujeta sus jeans. El sonido viaja por el cuarto y retumba contra su piel. La respiración se le atasca cuando lo ve bajar la cintura de sus pantalones. Quiere encender la luz, quiere poder absorber su cuerpo entero. La vez pasada las prisas le hicieron perder buena parte del espectáculo, pero no sé anima. Aún no sabe manejar esos instintos, aún lo apena la forma en la que lo desea y como anhela un cuerpo de su mismo sexo.

Tiembla al verlo bajar más y más el pantalón. La piel tostada no se distingue entra las sombras, pero la erección cae pesadamente al ser liberada y Peter se estremece con un gemido gutural al sentirla caer sobre la suya.

El deseo lo intoxica, le hace sentir la boca pastosa y la piel sensible. Si cabeza da vueltas, quiere sentirlo contra su piel. Es extraño, Dios cuan extraño se siente, sentir el impulso de querer frotarse contra otra erección, de querer sentirla entre sus piernas, de querer... un gemido bajo es lo único que pude soltar cuando su mente de desmorona al pensar en voltear y que _esa_ parte de la anatomía de Tony lo subyugara.

Tony empuja las caderas. Lo hace un con movimiento lento, cadente e hipnótico. Restriega su polla contra la suave tela de su pijama. Peter lo siente hirviendo sobre su miembro y se retuerce intentando bajar sus pantalones.

Sus manos son bloqueadas y se queda quieto al sentir las de Tony sujetarle delicadamente las muñecas.

—Déjame a mi. —le pide de forma suave y sedosa.

No puede evitar obedecerlo. Es distinto a la otra vez, su tono y la poca urgencia con la que lo recorre. Cada beso es una huella que se marca en su piel. No es lento, pero indiscutiblemente no es rápido. No sabe muy bien si quejarse, pues desea más, mucho más. Qué, no sabe, pero más que en ese momento sin dudas.

—To-Tony, n-no tie-tienes que ir t-tan lento.

El mayor se ríe y se vuelve a cernir sobre su cuerpo. Empuja las caderas y lo aprieta contra el colchón. Peter vuelve a temblar, se deja hacer, estira hacia atrás la cabeza cuando la boca le acaricia el oído y frota sus mejillas.

Vuelve a sentir la polla dura y caliente contra la de él. Palpita. Mierda es alucinante. Quiere volver a sentirla directamente contra su piel, pero Tony no deja de frotarse, no deja de clavarlo contra el colchón empujando su resistencia al límite.

Su ropa interior se humedece y solo puede aferrarse a Tony mientras esté continúa besando su oído, la piel tras este, jadeando con fuerza y brusquedad en lo que apoya una mano al lado de su rostro y se alza para tomar impulso y embestirlo más duramente.

—To-Tony, d-de ver...

Pero no le hace caso. Se inclina y lo besa. Mece más el cuerpo, lo clava duramente al colchón y gime dentro de su boca yendo más rápido, golpeando más duro.

Entonces Peter lo siente. Crece en su abdomen, vuelva por todo su cuerpo, por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Tony gime de forma irregular, se frota de una forma vulgar y brusca. Su mirada no lo suelta, lo tiene prisionero y febril.

—Córrete —susurra con dureza, embistiendo más duro y rápido.

Se encogen los dedos de sus pies, los dedos de sus manos se clavan en la carne de su cintura y Peter pierde, pierde dejando que el arrollador sonido de su cuerpo lo empuje por la ladera de la perdición.

La boca de Tony se posa sobre la de él y mientras lo besa con desenfreno le alza una de las piernas sobre la cadera para profundizar el rose de sus cuerpos.

Suelta el aire como puede sin dejar de besarlo. La boca le exige al máximo y Peter ya no puede con ello. Mientras la lengua se desliza por la suya, la sujeta enredándose en un movimiento lento, húmedo y caliente, Peter se viene..

Tony gruñe dejándose caer sobre su miembro que se estremece dentro de sus boxers y lo sigue besando.

Su mente gira en la marea de su deseo. A cómo puede se asegura de al menos corresponder sus besos, pero el cuerpo entero lo siente fatigado.

—Joder Peter, amo como besas. —dice con algo que suena a un reproché— Dónde aprendiste a besar así, ¿eh?.

—Comiendo los postrecitos —susurra perdido en su mirada incandescente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

_«Si, Peter. ¡¿QUE COJONES ES LO QUE DIJISTE?!»_

Cierra la boca mortificado, pero Tony le empuja el rostro y le impide esconderlo. El calor sube y lo consume. Imposible es que sus mejillas no estén irradiando calor, pues Peter siente que se convirtió en una supernova.

—Repítelo. —el tono juguetón nada mejora su situación— Vamos, vamos. Habla. Ya lo dijiste ahora explícalo.

Peter suspira y niega. Sabe que no lo dejará hasta tener una respuesta, no lo hará, porque así no es como Tony funciona.

—Con los postes de postre. —murmura mirando en todas direcciones, menos, a Tony— Siempre queda chocolate en el fondo y la cuchara... y-ya sabes.

El silencio es tan largo que de golpe estar medio desnudos se siente incómodo.

—Ya veo... —dice Tony antes de que pueda decirle que se baje y lo deje huir— Supongo que por eso es que mis instintos me hicieron mantenerme lejos de tí tanto tiempo...

Una cachetada, señores, hubiera dolido menos. Peter se encogió en su lugar y casi —que lean— casi, se quiere poner llorar. Obvio que era un crío estúpido comprado con ese hombre experimentado y diestro. Obvio.

Siempre supo que estaban a dos ligas completamente diferentes. Años luz uno del otro.

Peter, sin embargo, tampoco se iba a dejar. Tenía lógica que así fuera, tenía lógica que escuchando esa idiotez Tony notará verdaderamente cuan infantil era.

Pero no iba a hacer un espamento del otro mundo. Intentó calmarse, tomarlo con altura. Era sino lo más esperable y lo evidente. No quería empeorar las cosas, no quería quedar aún más como un crio, así que solo inspiró con calma y se dijo que debía irse con la mayor cantidad de dignidad que pudiera.

No era malo que él hubiera aprendido de aquella puta manera. Malo fue que se le zafara el puto comentario, pero bueno, no todos —como obvio fue el caso de Tony— tuvieron muchos maestros de carne y hueso. Peter hizo sus mejores esfuerzos porque la hora de la verdad, no hiciera infeliz o incumpliera las expectativas de la señorita de turno. Y bueno, no es que ahora se sintiera profundamente orgulloso, pero tampoco era como si aquello fuera una locura sin nombre.

—Si bueno... si me disculpas quisie-

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le espeta de golpe, casi dando un respingo.

Alza una ceja y lo ve. ¿Es que estaban en dos charlas distintas? Porque a Peter no le gustaba para nada la suya.

—Eh... ¿Fuera?

—¿Por qué harías eso?. Esta es tu recamara.

Peter empezó a sentirse agobiado. Bueno mierda, es que lo había rechazado, si Peter no se tenía que ir del cuarto, pues Tony debía hacerlo. ¿No?. Y este no parecía entender eso. Su mano seguía acariciándole la mejilla y la que lo sostenía lejos de su rostro, apoyada en el colchón, tampoco hacía ademán de intentar levantarse.

—Tu... tu dijiste... que me querías... que me vay-. No sé que demonios intentaste decir si no que me vaya porque soy muy infantil. —escupió al final con un deje de irritación y malestar.

Tony parpadea y lo mira detenidamente, acercándose otro poco a él. Quiere decirle que se quite, pero este se inclina y le besa con una lentitud en la frente que se queda congelado.

El cuerpo sobre él se relaja y Peter recién ahí es cuando nota lo tenso que se había puesto. Lo escuchaba siente sonreír ligeramente y su desconcierto crece.

¿Ahora se ríe de él?

—Lo siento yo... hablé sin pensar —se ríe suavemente— Quise decir que... hubiera caído irremediable enamorado de ti y aún eras demasiado chico para eso. —susurra con cuidado, con dolor sobre su rostro—. No sé que tienes Peter, pero no puedo evitarlo. —admite haciendo que su mundo se detenga completamente con la mirada fija en sus ojos— Supongo que por eso solo podía alejarte, porque era.... _Muy pronto_ para dejar que me atrapes. Ya no podría alejarme, ya no puedo dejar que lo intentes tú... —murmura con un tono más crudo y áspero— Mis instintos te protegieron cuánto pudieron, pero es obvio que ya es muy tarde para dejar que te vayas, para permitirte conocer a alguien mejor y más digno de tí...

Si bueno. ¿Qué tal, eh?

Esa vez fue su turno de estirarse y sujetar el rostro de Tony para besarlo.

Su centro de gravedad cambia cuando Peter los gira y lo tumba sobre el colchón. Tony se deja besar con ese desenfreno que lo vuelve loco, deja que Peter lo obligue a inclinar la cabeza, que lo haga esforzarse por seguirle el ritmo en medio de ese beso demoledor.

Arrastra las manos por sus caderas, enrolla la tela holgada entre sus dedos y jala empujándolo más cerca de él, de su cuerpo. Siente la tela húmeda y sonríe. Era tan hermoso verlo correrse que no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de estar en primera fila para verlo; sintiendo cómo le robaba el aliento desde su boca, como se estremecía y gemía llamándolo.

Ahora está hambriento, ahora él es el que necesita tenerlo y poseerlo. Romper sus prendas, empujarse dentro de él, invadirlo y hacerlo suyo. Descubrir todo el placer que es capaz de soportar. Admirar desde el colchón como se desespera por ir más lejos, por tener más de él.

Su boca lo empuja a la locura, ahora se siente enfermo de necesidad por verlo comer un maldito postrecito y las manos ansiosas y bruscas que le sujetan el rostro para beber su aliento, le dicen que conseguirá de él cualquier cosa que le pida.

—¿ Me amas? —jadea tempestivamente el chico, respirando entrecortadamente y Tony siente un jalón en el vientre al verlo.

Pasa saliva, ve sus ojos, ve como lo mira ansioso por saber qué mierda era lo que Tony sentía y quisiera él ser capaz de decirle algo coherente, pero ni él sabe eso.

Alza una de sus manos y le acaricia la mejilla. Sin ser consciente, Peter se aprieta contra su mano y se siente tan íntima esa pequeña caricia que parece gracioso que le genere un poco de pudor, dado que tiene el puta polla fuera del pantalón entre ellos y tan erecta como soldado en formación. Uno de ellos se vino y no fue precisamente él.

El cabello le cae por la frente, sus rulos están en huelga y están desordenados en todas direcciones. Sonríe porque luce hermoso y tierno con esa mirada vulnerable. Le duele el pecho solo de contemplarlo.

¿Lo ama?

Pareciera. Duele pensar en verlo irse, duele pensar en perderlo. Le duele cuando sufre y le duele cuando llora. Y a él le puede dar pena, pero dolor... lo que se dice dolor... eso que lo desarma, eso que lo hace sentir impotente e incapaz... eso que lo hace querer destruir el mundo y a todos en él.

—No lo sé. —admite con voz trémula y baja—. Lo siento, pero no sé si lo hago. Pero... sé que podría —reconoce inclinado el rostro, viendo la forma en la que pestañea lentamente mientras acepta sus palabras— Podría, Peter. Solo con verte sé que podría.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa media antes de retomar su labor. Separó los labios, obediente, pero la boca de Peter solo rozó la suya.

—Yo también... creo que... que podría enamorarme de tí. —susurra con los párpados apretados y la frente arrugada— Si-si no lo estoy ya.

—Suena bien por mi. —dice empujándole por la espada, para aplastarlo a su pecho— Suena perfecto, para mí.

Peter se estremece cuando su mano baja por su columna. Acaricia las vértebras y empuja contra sus caderas la parte baja de su espalda. Desliza dentro de los pantalones holgados su mano y lo oye sisear cuando lo toma por el trasero.

—¿Venom?

—Lejos —jadea mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior.

—¿Por mucho? —empuja más la mano. Aferra más de su abultado trasero y lo hace mecerse contra él.

—Su-suficiente. C-creo. —se corrige con un tartamudeo cuando su otra mano viaja a la misma zona y copia el movimiento.

Estira el cuello y besa la base del de Peter. Inspira hondo y se contienen para no clavarle los dientes. No hay necesidad para ello, no esa vez que están solos. Tony no quiere hacerlo así. Quiere ir lento, tomarse su tiempo.

Lo empuja otra vez sobre el colchón, recorre con la mirada cristalina el cuerpo esbelto y uniforme. Lleno de músculos, con pequeñas y sutiles zonas cubiertas de una delicada y clara mata ligeramente rubia y fina.

No pude pedir permiso y el gemido agudo que Peter suelta le dice que no era necesario. Empieza a recorrer su cuerpo entre besos y caricias. Sus brazos, sus manos, su pecho, sus abdominales; la cintura, las costillas y los huesos de su cadera. Peter gruñe cuando le empieza a bajar el pantalón y se arquea cuando le siguen los bóxer.

Besa cada tramo de piel que descubre. Siente un hormigueo recorrerlo cada que el chico se estremece y le empuja la cabeza más sobre su cuerpo.

Esquiva su miembro. Se dirige al sur por sus piernas, desliza la prenda por sus pies y arrastra la punta de la nariz por la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Di-Dios.

Suelen decirle así..

Cuando oye el ruido bajo de la ropa caer al suelo, se endereza y baja él también. Peter se estira en la cama. Su rostro ladeado sobre la almohada luce intoxicado y alarmado al verlo alejarse. Tony se deshace de sus pantalones e interiores. Los deja caer en el suelo y patea lejos cuando saca de dentro sus pies.

Está por subirse otra vez a la cama cuando repara en un par de elementos esenciales que él no colocó en la mesita de noche de Peter y suspira.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

—Ha-Hay algo malo...

—Necesito un par de cosas que en mi mesita de noche _sí_ guardó. —sonríe, estirando la mano para jalarlo.

Podría volver a intentar aquella cosa pintoresca de alzarlo en sus brazos y cargarlo como todo un puñetero príncipe, pero luego se lo iba a follar el vecino, porque tampoco era que Tony en el gimnasio levantara pesas por diversión o hobby. Y él no iba a desaprovechar su fuerza física en un acto idiota. Podría jurar que Peter caminaría gustoso a su lado si la recompensa era lo que vendría una vez que cogiera el tubo de lubricante y un puñado de preservativos.

—Oh... ¿En cuál?

Tony lo miró empujando un improperio por su garganta en dirección a sus entrañas desde donde ese quería salir y solo apretó ligeramente los dientes.

—Pues izquierda para ser exactos. Ahora, señor Parker, si es tan ham-

Peter sí estiró el brazo. Punto a su favor. Punto, para quien sabe quién, fue que la estiró en dirección a la puerta y su mano perdió toda forma, volviéndose un borrón negro que creció y creció (mejor dicho se estiró y estiró). Habría la puerta con esa... ¿Mano infinita? ¿Brazo elástico? El que más les guste. Oyó que su puerta se abría y como todo en ese cuarto era un silencio cerrado donde ninguno respiraba, el eco del cajón abriéndose y cerrándose (todo un detalle) se escuchó con claridad. Otra vez su puerta y la de Peter se cerraron y en cosa de... tres, ¿cuatro? segundos, la mano negra dejó en su pecho el pote y una absurda cantidad de preservativos. Pero absurda del nombre: la caja de 20.

—Sabes, estoy seguro que alguien ya tiene cogido el nombre de Elastic-Men, pero lo podríamos pelear con Mars en una corte si quisieras cambiarte el nombre.

Peter soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

—¿La caja? —pregunta nada más por modificarlo, mientras rodea la cama y deja en la mesilla ambas cosas— Sé que no eres virgen, Parker. Sabes que _una caja_ es una cantidad _muy_ exagerada.

En honor a la verdad, pensó que iba a ponerse todo rojo y esconder el rostro. En su lugar la sonrisa traviesa que compuso lo hizo alzar un ceja y soltar un jadeo cuando una telaraña negra se pegó a su pecho y lo empujó hasta subirlo encima suyo.

—Cuidado niño, puede que decida que no necesitas que vaya con calma y te de una muestra clara de lo soso que era el sexo antes de que terminarás en mis manos. —le advirtió enloqueciendo de deseo.

Le gustaba. Le encantaba que sacará las garras. Mierda, aquello iba a ser divertido a más no poder.

—Perdón, _señor Stark._

Tony gimió apretando las caderas contra las de Peter y se apoyó mejor en sus rodillas, separando bruscamente las piernas del chico.

—Voy a devorarte, nene. —susurra con una sonrisa lobuna, cogiendo el pomo de lubricante.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Peter _sabe_ que Tony no exageraba o mentía. De hecho, Peter sentía que iba a matarlo. No devorarlo. Matarlo.

Su mano se apretó contra las sábanas revueltas, sus piernas temblaron y por su garganta se abrió pasó un gemido largo y ardiente.

La boca de Tony succiona más cerca de la base de su miembro, lo tiene completamente dentro y un dedo que había estado frotándose se cuela en su interior. La sensación no solo no es dolorosa, sino que acarrea alivio. Peter siente como si al _fin_ tuviera eso que tanto espero y era increíble.

Por supuesto que Peter había intentando sexo anal. Tampoco era un pequeño retoño, pero eso salió tan, tan mal... la pobre chica se quejó tanto, por más que él fue bastante delicado, que supuso que aquello dolía sin más y solo lo disfrutaba al que el dolor lo prendía.

Peter no era de esos, le gustaba un poco rudo, pero tanto como _dolor,_ no. Sadista sin dudas no.

Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que él hizo. Peter uso menos lubricante, Tony vertió medio tarro (lo jura) y la textura era diferente, mas suave, menos... húmeda.

Y ese maldito dedo... Peter había empezado a ver doble de tanto que lo restregó contra su entrada, de tanto que lo tentó y tentó y tentó. Casi le gruñe que lo haga o que lo deje de una vez. Antes de que pudiera ser grosero, el dedo se deslizó dentro y allí estaba, separando como un cerdo las piernas, empujando arriba las caderas, luchando por no jalar del cabello de Tony para que continúe más rápido, para no voltearlo en la cama y montarse sobre su rostro para follarse su boca... Jalando tan fuerte de su cabeza a un costado que le permitiera él meterse entero en el fondo de su garganta y sentir como esta se ce-

Peter se frenó en seco y sintió el regusto metálico en la boca. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo se mordió, pero el sabor a sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas y Venom volvió con una rapidez vertiginosa a la superficie.

Cómo en la fiesta, luego de _eso_ , se había retraído hasta casi perderse en su interior. Ahora volvía a sentirlo y nego mientras Tony soltaba su miembro y lo masturbaba lentamente.

 _«Dejame solo con él_ » pidió sintiendo como los ojos de Tony se fijan en él y se reclamen. Cómo lo miraban atento al empujar los dos dedos en su interior y rotarlos.

Peter gimió gustoso y lo vio sonreír sintiendo que daría todo por detener el mundo en ese momento.

Empujó lejos a Venom y pese a que lo sintió pelear, pudo apartarlo y continuar con el dominio de su cuerpo y sus emociones.

Los dedos continuaron su trabajo, continuaron enloqueciéndolo, arrancándole súplicas extrañas y pedidos desesperados. La boca de Tony no se quedó atrás, alternaba entre su miembro y su abdomen. Su mano libre tenía una cruzada contra sus pezones y Peter era su pequeño juguete tendido en la cama, con las piernas abiertas a cuánto podía, meciendose contra cualquier parte, desesperado por ahogar en Tony y su piel aquel deseo descontrolado que lo perseguía desde el interior al exterior.

—¡Joder Tony! —se queja cuando vuelve a sentir el orgasmo crecer en su abdomen— Po-por favor. —alzando ambas manos a su rostro, jalando de su cabello se retuerce y lucha contra algo que no sabe nombrar.

No hay nada que no calme, sabe que ese era el plan.

No sabe que no lo era y que Tony estaba aterrado de herirlo. Que nadie la pasa bien en su primera follada y que detestaba pensar en serlo por el maldito motivo de que iba a herirlo y que sí ya hubiera pasado por eso, ahora solo podría darle placer.

Estaba demasiado excitado para poder hacerlo correctamente. Está demasiado desesperado como para conformarse con una paja y otro día ir más lejos.

Ninguno repara en que del cuerpo de Peter dos tentáculos negros había salido y habían reportado por los laterales de la clama, esconeidndose de la vista de ambos.

—¿Quieres correrte? —susurra empujando más hondo los dedos, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Peter se estremece— Hazlo. —dice inclinandose sobre su cuerpo, hasta quedar a la altura de su boca, rotando tres dedos, buscando la próstata para poder estimularla correctamente y que se venga sin más.

Pero niega, niega porque siente en las entrañas que quiere que se la meta y hay que joderse, porque es una sensación indescriptible pero al fin lo entiende. Quiere eso, necesita eso. Desesperadamente. Instintivamente sabe que no dolerá. Por experiencia, Tony sabe que sí.

—N-no así. —dice intentando alejarse de la mano que sabe cómo tocarlo para ganarle a sus deseos.

Tony siente a su miembro saltar completamente de acuerdo, pero la noche es tan perfecta que arruinarla con dolor parece absurdo.

Pero, Tony no puede mover la mano, ni cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Antes de que pueda siquiera preguntarse que pasa, un agudo dolor en su cabeza lo hace cerrar los ojos y cuando los abre el mundo no es el que era.

El cuarto estaba más claro, pero no claro como si fuera de día, claro como si Tony ahora viera en la puta oscuridad.

Sentía calor, hambre, sed y... y algo más grande y perverso que lo hizo temblar.

—¿To-Tony?

Bajo rápido la mirada y ahí estás él, más hermoso y real que nunca. Se le fue en aire de los pulmones. Siempre... siempre fue hermoso, pero ahora podía verlo con una... un detalle.

Bien. Se volvió loco. Eso pasó. Eso creyó, hasta que algo hablo en su cabeza. Hasta que esa voz áspera, que salía a veces de Peter, habló dentro de su cabeza mientras sus ojos aún recorrían el pecho sonrosado que subía y baja, mientras sus ojos podían notan las pequeñas en ínfimas gotas de sudor que se acumulan en torno a sus pezones y bajan por su cuello. O las pequeñas pecas...

— _Es nuestro_ —le dijo la voz con un tono duró y roncó. Una orden, un hecho, una obviedad— _Solo nuestro._ —insistió.

Tony, que no tenía poder para decir que no, cuando era evidente que la voz tenía razón, y le faltaba también, solo miró a Peter.

Vio sus labios más oscuros e hinchados. Vio sus ojos caídos y entonados muertos de deseó, de anhelo y ansias. Lo vio y supo que no importaba quien fuera antes que él, nadie había visto o tenido a Peter de esa forma, era solo suyo, todos enteramente suyo. De nadie más. Suyo.

De ellos. Corrigió la voz y lo aceptó.

—Tony —insiste el chico y un grifo en su interior gira y todo vuelve a cambiar a su alrededor.

El dolor de cabeza se hace imposible, Peter lo sostiene por los hombros cuando su cuerpo se vence y unas compuertas de acero se abren de para a par a par y ambos gimen. Tony siente por todo el cuerpo las emociones de Peter, su miedo, su deseo y su desconcierto. En su boca baila la lujuria y el terror a lo desconocido.

—Joder. —gruñe apretando los ojos, viéndose con sus ojos.

Sintiendo el puto deseo sacudirlo junto a aquella cosa tan cálida y que lo quema con su pureza. Jamás, jamás nadie... no de esa forma. Y sí, es una suposición, porque Tony jamás sentirá lo que otra persona como ahora experimenta, pero mierda es que nadie nunca podría sentir por él las mil cosas que Peter ahora experimenta.

—¿Co-como? —jadeo el pobre aferrándose más a él, estremeciéndose.

El chico se retuerce y se contorsiona como si algo lo recorriera o lo estuvieran azotando. Y Tony se figura que si está sintiendo la forma en la que lo desea, no debería quedarle mucho para correrse. Tony está que se viene solo con verlo.

—Hazlo. Hazlo. —se queja sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, entregado a lo que sea que recibe de su mente.

Arrastra las manos por su cuerpo y Tony lo devora con la mirada. No lo reta cuándo se rodea en miembro y saca la mano que seguía hundida en él de un brusco movimiento al sentir el destello de esa mano que se acaricia en su propio miembro.

Peter gime en victoria y se acomoda más en la cama, Tony pelea contra el instinto de hacerlo suyo cuando el miedo de Peter crece entreverado con el deseo, pero la voz no sesga su asedio y lo envuelve con su canto de sirena:

 _«Hazlo. Es nuestro. Termina de tomarlo. Lo quieres. Lo deseas. Míralo. Lo desea. Te necesita. Lo quiere. Tómalo. Tómalo. Tómalo»_.

Y Peter, bendito sea, cómo lo quiere, con qué terror y angustia desea que Tony lo haga.

¿Quién es él, para negarle nada a ese ser? ¿Quién se cree que es, para tomar esa decisión? ¿Cómo puede ser tan cobarde de pensar en lo que él quiere —o teme— si Peter se deshace entre sus manos ansiando lo que le prometió?

Tony sujeta su miembro y Peter se revuelve ansioso, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, separando al máximo sus piernas; moviendo erráticamente la mano sobre su miembro.

Tony despierta ligeramente del letargo y con la mano libre le acaricia los labios, mientras que la otra alinea su miembro con su estrada. Se sostiene solo con sus rodillas en la cama, se sienta ligeramente sobre sus talones e intenta no perder los estribos. Se asegura de no tocar sus piernas o cintura, las posibilidades de tomarlo y empezar algo que no podrá frenar son tantas que se esfuerza por seguir acariciando sus labios, por seguir arrastrando su hinchado glande por la superficie húmeda de su entrada.

—Peter... Si creo que te amo —susurra por lo bajo, empujándose en su interior de un movimiento duro y repentino.

Cómo lo preparó con esmero, su polla entra casi a tope de un solo golpe. Está resbaladizo y húmedo. Casi no hay pelea por parte de su cuerpo, pero igual sabe que el grito que le arranca no tiene nada de placer en él.

Peter gruñe y se arquea. El dolor sube de golpe y le arranca un quejido bajo cuándo alza las manos para aferrarse al brazo de Tony que sigue en su boca, acariciándola con pesar.

Se queda quieto. Lo deja adaptarse. El calor envuelve su cuerpo y viaja a través de él. Las ganas de moverse son tan grandes que aprieta la mano libre contra las sábanas.

—Ya pasa. —le explica mientras recupera el aire— Lento iba a doler más porque es la primera vez y no... no estás acostumbrado. —se excusa para quien sabe de los dos y ni siquiera recuerda si es verdad o no.

Sabe que no podría hacerlo lento, sabe que si hubiera intentando ir con cuidado, el lento calvario lo hubiera enfermado y perder la cordura en un momento así no hubiera sido lo más apropiado. Restando que lento hubiera dolido lo mismo, al menos, asi el dolor pasó de una vez.

—Es... es un fuego —gime y está vez cree que habla con la voz en su cabeza que empuja por su cuerpo el calor que absorbe del interior de Peter, haciéndolo rodar los ojos de placer.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad contiene sus impulsos y se limita a retomar la labor de Peter. Le rodea la erección y la acaricia con la punta de lo dedos. Se mueve a lo largo, la rodea entera, sube y baja.

Peter se queja y está vez no es solo dolor. Sus rodillas clavadas en el colchón se inclinan ligeramente y lo que resta de polla, entra en el interior de Peter.

Otro gemido, más bajo, más ronco. La línea directa que abrió Venom sigue ahí, sigue intacta. Lo agradece, por qué nunca hubiera podido entender lo que pasó después.

En su cuerpo se desata un vendaval. La necesidad se vuelve insoportable. Quema, arde, lo sacude de una forma que no tiene nombre o lógica. Es Peter. Peter que abre los ojos y Tony jura que llamean. Lo mira fijamente, consumido por una necesidad que desconoce o sabe controlar.

Deja que el chico lo tumbe en la cama y le dia subirse a sus caderas. Peter lo mira y tiene la misma mirada enardecida que cuando lo postró contra la pared del baño. Esa mirada que dice cuán perdido está y para no estarlo.

Tony siente que el deseo le eriza la piel y le agita el pecho. Peter se aferra a sus hombros y gruñe al sentir como su miembro palpita enterrado en lo profundo de su interior. Maldice. No usó los malditos condones, pero duda que Peter se deje convencer y se baje de su cuerpo.

Muchas veces lo han mirado con deseo, pero la mirada ferviente del chico es mucho más intensa que algo llamado deseo. Tony le sonrie mansamente, mierda, retiene en su garganta palabras como: soy tuyo o haz conmigo lo que quieras. Puede tener un simbionte metido por el cuerpo jugando con su mente, pero incluso así su dignidad prevalece.

—Too-Tony —jadea con la vista fija en él, en sus labios.

—Múevete Peter, vamos. —musita arrastrando las manos por sus caderas, empujando las propias hacia arriba.

El gemido ronco y bajo que suelta le hace cosquillas en la piel.

—No me queda mucho —informa y por la forma en la que se muerde el labio y se acaricia el pecho, diría que eran dos en esas.

Peter obedece al cabo de unos segundos. Segundos que Tony ocupó calmandose un poco. Pero fue tan en vamo intentarlo como creer que podría. Peter se alza y el movimiento le hace solar un gruñido. Mierda, que aprieta, y lo aferra dentro. El chico se deja caer y Tony se arquea al sentir la fuerza de su impacto.

—Te vas a dañ-

Pero no hay advertencias que valgan. Peter estira hacia atrás el cuello y gime con más fuerza repitiendo el movimiento, más rápido, más larga la caída, más hondo lo empuja y antes de que Tony pueda volver a maldecir o pedirle que sea cuidadoso, le aferra las caderas y lo ayuda a coger ritmo.

Tony empuja la pelvis hacia arriba, se encuentra a medio camino con él y le tira del brazo para que se incline sobre su cuerpo. Atrapa su boca cuando empieza a mover con fuerza las caderas y en nada el chirrido de la cama chocando contra la pared, el cuerpo de Peter chocando contra el suyo y el húmedo ruido de sus bocas se ensambla.

Peter no salta ni con gracia ni con ritmo. No mece adecuadamente el cuerpo para hacer que Tony se descomponga o se corra en cuestión de un par de estocas. No es nada de eso. Es torpe, es bruto y está a morir de ansias. Su cuerpo le pide algo que no sabe como darle, pero Tony está disfrutando de verlo intentar. De ver como se esfuerza por darle lo que le pide, por usarlo a él para obtener ese placer que _sabe_ podra tener cuando halle el ángulo.

Lo siente quejarse, sus uñas abren surcos ínfimos en su piel pero esta se cura tan rápido que si alguna duda le quedó sobre lo que pasó mientras lo hacian le quedara, esta se disipa.

Cuando Peter vuelve a embestir contra él, Tony los gira y muerde sus labios. Las manos del chico se cierran entorno a su cuello y las piernas le traban las caderas. Respira agitado contra su boca y se queja cuando Tony vuelve a salirse de su interior.

—Esta vez iré enserio. —advierte acomodándose entre sus piernas.

—Yo sabía que todo esto era una br-broma —se rie y sus ojos se achinan un poco.

Controlado por la misma gravedad, pensado en el maldito niñato y lo jodidamente hermoso que lucía en ese momento entre sus brazos, Tony siente como su boca choca contra la de Peter y la dirección por la que iba su vida antes de eso cambia completamente.

Se empuja en su interior, se mete de lleno en él.

Esta vez ninguno habla. Esta vez ambos se entregan al momento, a los besos que se daban, al calor de sus cuerpos, al deseo que los colmaba.

Desliza las manos a los costados de su rostro, deja que Peter mande en el beso y él con las caderas. Lo embiste duro y profundo. Se da el tiempo para sentir como su cuerpo se abre y lo toma, como se amolda a su intromisión.

Peter gime contra sus labios, araña sus hombros y lo apura empujando con sus piernas. Tony lo siente, lo siente en el cuerpo, en la mente, en todo el ser.

—To-Tony, apúrate —suplica derritiéndose en sus manos— De-deja de pensar e-en Ve-

Tony lo besa con más fuerza, no quiere ni oir ese nombre. No en ese momento, no cuando pese a todo son solo ellos dos en esa cama. Luego, luego vendrá eso, luego vendrá el futuro. Ahora solo quiere hacer lo que Peter le pidió, olvidarse de todo. Peter Parker y Tony Stark, no hay lugar para nada más.

—Así lo haría —se queja empujando las caderas duramente en su encuentro— Así, bebé. —reitera deslizando la lengua por su cuello, rotando las caderas, empujándose justo contra su próstata— Lento hasta volverte loco. —sonríe exhalando una bocanada ardiente en su oído.

El chico se estremece y lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a besarlo, antes de volver a caer en ellos.

El tiempo se arquea y cambia de compas. Solo se oyen sus gemidos y sus cuerpos. Solo ellos. Peter no aparta la mirada una vez que empieza a gemir más alto, más rápido y descontrolado. Tony lo imita, el aire sale irregular por su nariz y boca. Siente el incendio deslizarse desde su abdomen a todo su ser. El orgasmo lo atrapa entre sus garras y vuelve a sentir todo ese placer acumularse en su mente y sabe que están ahí del paraíso.

Las uñas se calvan en sus hombros cuando Peter se pone todo rojo y duro. Cierra la mano en torno a su erección y empuja una vez más antes de oír el dulce y bajo grito que suela. El líquido blanco y caliente se escurre entre sus manos y en el interior de Peter.

Sus caderas cobran intensidad y mientras se vacía en su interior el chico deja caer la espalda en la cama, estremeciéndose con quejas y suspiros. Besa su frente y se empuja una última vez antes de caer sobre él, igual de rendido, igual de agotado.

Sus respiraciones chocan y la conexión se va tan rápido como viene. Tony se siente instintivamente solo, pero la sensación no perdura. Peter está ahí, con las manos desparramadas por el colchón, con las piernas laxas enredadas entre las suyas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y los ojos fijos en el techo.

—C-creo que... que definitivamente soy _TonySexual._ —suspira con una sonrisa en los labios y Tony lo mira jactancioso.

—Tranquilo bebé, muchos lo son.

Esquiva el golpe juguetón que intenta darle y se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón.

Es interesante que nada le duele, que no siente ni el cansancio pasarle factura. Debería, claro. Pero su cuerpo está como nuevo.

Aprieta la espalda contra la cama, se restriega ligeramente pero no hay nada allí. Asiente, no está muy seguro cómo pasó, cómo lo hizo Venom, pero sabe que tiene que hacerse un par de pruebas para constatarlo.

Tony abusó por años del alcohol, las pastillas y unas cuantas drogas no lícitas, casi tanto como de las lícitas. Su exterior —gracias a alguna divinidad— no daba mucha cuenta de ello, pero su hígado opinaba cosas muy distintas y lo mismo sus pulmones. Tiene una ligera arritmia y epoc. Sus huesos, los huesos y articulaciones de un constructor como él, también ponían ciertas cosas. La carrera de superhéroe no es muy buena para los cartílagos y ni las articulaciones. Ambas manos presentan ligeros rastros de artritis, pero su mano hábil más que ninguna, dado que siempre se le hincha y le duele. También su ciático no es exactamente el de un crio y así podría seguir indefinidamente. Tener cuarenta y ocho años, y haber vivido más de la mitad de ellos abusando del cuerpo, deja huella. Huella, que Tony no solo no siente, si no que algo le dice no sentirá en los próximos años.

Intentando no pensar en lo que sea que pasó, concediéndose ese pase libre, estira el brazo y arrastra al chico a su pecho. Peter no duda, jamás lo hace, le gusta eso. Su mente sola es un caos, pero sabe que al menos le gusta que no dude en acercarse a él. Tony es experto en alejarlos y Peter parece inmune.

 _Es un buen inicio_ piensa con un poco de autocompasión.

El letargo, ahora que está saciado y rodeado por el dulce olor a haberse follado a esa criatura rara y exótica que era Peter Parker, llega y lo dejá hacer mella. No hay motivos suficientes en el mundo para no disfrutar de una noche junto a él.

¿Tiene Tony en claro que harán? No.

¿Tiene Tony en claro que hará él, por Peter? Para nada.

¿Tiene Tony en claro cómo le explicará a nadie que... tiene _algo como una relación que no sabe si es una relación pero pareciera ser que esa noche le dijo al chico que lo amaba y este le dijo que cree que ya lo ama_? Mucho menos que menos.

Pero, se siente bien tener a Peter así y Tony es el presidente y financiador unánime del partido: Hagamos todo lo que nos haga bien y que se jodan las consecuencias.

Asi que, con esto en mente, pasa la mano libre por debajo de su cabeza, empuja la almohada un poco, estira las piernas, aprieta más a Peter y se da el placer culposo y entrañable de cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de novela.

Mierda, incluso puede fingir que allí no pasa nada, que no hay algo en lo que debería estar ocupando su tiempo.

Su mano se desliza por el hombro del chico, está sucio de semen y debería ayudarlo a limpiarse. Mucho más dado que ni el detalle de salirse para correrse tuvo, pero está tan bien solo allí, tendido, acariciándolo, robándole el calor que no puede alejarse.

La idea de una ducha matutina, con algo de glorioso sexo matutino lo seduce lo suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa.

Está claro que no va a seguir intentando mantenerse lejos. Está claro que ya no podría.

Peter deberá aprender a manejar a Venom y Tony a los dos. No es el mejor de todos los panoramas, Tony no es bueno con las _relaciones_ pero, dado que no hay forma de no entremezclarlo todo, tocará aprender sobre la marcha.

No siquiera nota que Peter lo aferra con fuerza, ni que no cierra los ojos con la vista fija en su cuello, con la culpa y el tormento de sus decisiones golpeándolo.

Tony está en su limbo personal y no nota que Peter está en el purgatorio.

—No quería. —musita aferrándose a su pecho, escondiendo de él sus ojos— Yo... yo no quería separarme de Venom.

Arrancado de la dulce irrealidad, Tony se queda quieto e intenta empezar a conjugar sus sueños con su realidad.

El impulso de enderezarse y gritarle hasta tirará abajo las paredes es tal, que debe apretar más los ojos y calmarse.

 _Intenta no empezar esto jodiendola,_ se reprende.

—Debiste haberlo dicho. —suspira soltando lentamente el aire, sin frenar la caricia en el hombro desnudo— Podríamos haber n-

—No. Tenía que intentarlo todo. —su obstinación hace a Tony querer gruñir, pero se convence de que no tiene sentido—. Se supone que yo... que debo ser me-mejor. No elegir un mounstro.

Tony abre los ojos y separa el cuerpo de Peter de su pecho. El chico le rehúye, pero Tony lo sacude sin poder creer lo que escucha.

Es tan injusto... él está _intentándolo_. Está poniendo de su parte y le sale con esas cosas...

—¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?! ¿Por lo que dije hace años en la bahía? .

El chico niega e intenta balbucear algo de su tío y una promesa, pero Tony sabe que es una excusa. Y una muy pobre.

La mirada chocolate se escapa de su escrutinio cuando Peter se sienta dándole la espalda.

—No pude dejarlo ir. —se queja con voz ronca y culposa— Yo... yo estaba allí y no podía soltarme y Venom... tu dijiste que Venom... si hubiera estado con él en aquel lugar...

Tony siente el alma irse a sus pies. Ni recuerda haberlo dicho, pero es una idiotez tan grande, que probablemente sea cierta.

Se sienta tras él y alza la mano para tocarlo, pero Peter encoge las piernas y las rodea. Muchas veces, demasiadas, Tony comete el error de olvidar su corta edad y _todo_ lo que vivió pese a eso.

Nadie puede soportar tanto. Nadie y él lo sabe. Mejor que el propio Peter.

En un momento de lucidez y madurez que se destaca él mismo, acepta que no puede ir por el camino de la pelea. Quisiera decirle mil cosas, explicarle —de formas no tan agradables— que es hora de que espabile y que deje de hacer ese tipo de idioteces por pensar en los demás. Quiere gritarle que piense en él, que sea egoísta por el amor al maldito Dios, pero se calla y aprieta los labios.

El colchón se mueve cuando se desliza tras Peter, y este se encoge un poco cuando lo rodea con las piernas y lo abraza. Lo empuja al sentir su resistencia y lo pega a su pecho, apretando ambas manos en su abdomen.

Peter no pone mucha resistencia una vez que lo tiene envuelto con su cuerpo y se recarga contra él. Hace caso omiso a la suciedad que aún le escurre por el abdomen y se recuerda que bañarse es primordial para poder dormir porque ahora siente que será imposible sin hacerlo. El sexo matutino podrá esperar.

No mucho, pero de momento sí.

—Olvídate de eso, Peter. —musita con toda la calma que puede, dejando que su voz salga con calma y delicadeza— Con solo existir eres mejor. Yo no sabía lo que decía ese día. Estaba asustado, casi te matas y... y no necesito follar contigo para preocuparme por tí. ¿Bien? Nunca vuelvas a pasar por algo así, suponiendo que tienes que ser mejor o impresionarme ¿Lo juras? Nunca más.

—Ahora seré un monstruo. —insiste— Venom...

—Mañana. ¿Ok? Mañana nos encargaremos de esto y lo que venga. Hoy... hoy solo vamos a dormir. ¿De acuerdo? Solo dormir.

El chico voltea ligeramente el rostro y Tony ve con felicidad que no haya lágrimas. Se imagina que esa misma discusión habría tenido consigo mismo cuando é entro hace rato y vuelve a odiarse por dejarlo solo.

Para ser un hombre que se precia de ser inteligente, no hace sino cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez con Peter. Intenta decirse que no estaba mintiendo y que realmente es que Tony es pésimo cuidando a la gente cuando se propone hacerlo.

Deja un fugaz beso en su cuello y con una sonrisa complaciente lo empuja suavemente.

—Vamos, ve a bañarte. Dormiremos en mi cuarto. Mañana limpiamos este lugar.

Cuando se presta a discutir y a hablar sobre él cambiar las sábanas Tony cierra el asunto cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo por sus propios medios al baño.

Cuesta mucho, horrores, pero consigue con éxito no tomarlo otra vez allí. Peter hace como puede para no mirarlo, se ven sus mejillas rojas y se nota por su torpeza que jamás se ha bañado con nadie. Es indulgente pese a sentir esa vena demoníaca en su interior ronronear por pervertido un poco. Con calma lava su cabello y siente que pasaron cien vidas desde que le secó el pelo con una toalla por última vez.

Un destello divertido y nostálgico se ve en sus ojos cuando baja la mullida toalla y sabe que no el único que recordó la noche que vino corriendo bajo la lluvia, arruinando el piso y los sillones de la sala.

En su cuarto, van derechos a la cama y como placer culposo, Tony lo hace recostarse sin prenda alguna. La sola idea de ver la luz derramarse por su piel desnuda es incentivo suficiente para callarlo con un beso lento y volver a servirle de almohada con el brazo.

Sin quejas por soltar, sorprendentemente, Peter se acuesta acurrucado contra su costado y Tony piensa que está demasiado agotado como para sorprenderle el sentirse tan a gusto con otro cuerpo en ese lugar que fue un santuario desde que Steve se fue.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

Tony sonríe mirando el techo y suspira largamente antes de golpear con el mentón su cabeza.

—Siempre.

Y no miente. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Peter abre los ojos, allí está.

Duerme de lado, abrazado a él. Su pesado brazo lo sujeta de la cintura, mientras que una de sus piernas está entre las de él. Peter nota las canas que se arremolinan entre los mechones más claros y parpadea un par de veces antes de aceptar que es real. Que realmente está allí. 


End file.
